Totalement Serpentard!
by Le Duo Infernal
Summary: Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque un Serpentard blond et un Gryffondor(ex?) brun forge une amitié dur comme fer? Leurs victimes sauront-elles survivre à leur assaut de moquerie et tout cela au milieu d'une guerre sans merci qui oppose le monde aux ténèbres? HPDM
1. Prologue

**_Disclamer_****_ : Rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons aucun argent à faire cette histoire, seulement un amusement fou! Tout est à J.K Rowling!_**

****

_Le duo Infernal!_

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Prologue_**

Harry marchait depuis déjà une heure, au hasard des couloirs, sans avoir de but précis à atteindre. Les diligences sans chevaux allaient bientôt le ramener au Poudlard Express pour un autre été. Sa sixième année avait passé comme une flèche et dans deux mois il entamerait déjà sa dernière année dans ce château, qui lui avait beaucoup apporté.

Comme chaque année, la perspective de devoir rentrer à Privet Drive ne l'emplissait que d'amertume, principalement envers Dumbledore. Bien qu'il sache que c'était indispensable, cet avenir proche ne faisait que le déprimer.

Il aboutit enfin à la tour d'astronomie, endroit qu'il avait mainte fois visite cette année, ou plutôt où ses pieds l'avaient traîner dans les sombres nuits de cauchemar qu'il devait encore affronter. Cette fois pourtant, quelqu'un s'y trouvait, même dos à lui, Harry pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Sans aucune parole il s'approcha du bord de la tour, aux côtés du jeune homme.

-Tu culpabilises pour toute les vies que tu vas détruire cette été Malefoy? demanda-t-il enfin.

L'absence de réaction du blond trahit que celui-ci l'avait entendu. Il se retourna et toisa froidement Harry.

-

Je ne suis pas le survivant, je n'ai pas tué Diggory, ni Black.

Harry serra les dents, mais un sourire sarcastique revint se placer sur ses lèvres.

- Non, tu n'es pas le survivant, c'est vrai! Tu es un mangemort, et fils de mangemort, et cela depuis des générations! Je préfères avoir sur la conscience la mort que je n'ai pas voulu provoquer, d'un de mes proches et un de mes amis, que des millions de mort de gens innocents qui n'ont absolument pas demander à être déranger dans leur quiétude! reprit le Gryffondor.

- Ne vas pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi, siffla Malefoy. Je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que mon père.

- Tu veux dire que tu parviendras à ne pas te faire stupidement enfermer?

- Tu as très bien comprit ce que je voulais dire.

-J'ai plutôt compris que tu n'allais pas t'agenouiller pitoyablement aux pieds d'un grand crétins qui s'imagine être le nombril du monde... Non, toi ce que tu vas faire ce sera sûrement te traîner à ses pieds comme un misérable verracrasse, devant lui, pour entré dans ses faveurs!

Drago serra les poings mais ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur et un silence s'établit entre les deux jeunes hommes. Ce fut Harry qui le brisa, toujours cynique.

- Il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit: Qui ne dit mots conscient. Je suis persuadé que tu devrais le retenir il te va si bien.

-La ferme Potter, tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure!

-Il y en a un autre qui dit: Seul la vérité choque! Et si j'en crois ta façon de réagir... J'ai touché la corde sensible, je me trompe?

- Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne t'avise pas de me juger, cracha Drago.

- Oh mais je n'ai pas besoin de te connaître pour savoir ta façon d'agir, tu es le portrait craché de ton père, alors il suffit de voir comment il agit... Et je l'ai vu assez aux bottes de ce crétin de face de serpent pour savoir que tu fais pareil

Alors que Drago allait envoyer son poing droit dans la mâchoire de Harry, celui-ci bloqua le coup en enfermant le poing de son ennemi, dans sa main.

-Pas de ça Malefoy... Je tiens à passer ma dernière année à Poudlard, moi!

- Ah, j'aurais pensé que tu serais resté chez ces imbéciles de moldus qui t'ont élevé, ça t'aurait empêché de tuer tes proches, lança Drago avec un sourire meurtrier.

- Tu sais que tu te répètes Malefoy, ç an devient même lassant de se battre avec toi...

Harry finit par lâcher le poing du Serpentard et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la tour, laissant ses pieds pendre dans le vide. Il ne se souciait même plus du Serpentard, et dire que ça l'aurait été si facile pour celui-ci de le pousser, d'en finir avec Potter. Il aurait eu les faveurs de son "maître" et son père l'aurait peut-être enfin vu... Mais il ne le fit pas et se contenta de chasser cette idée de sa tête.

Après quelques minutes, Harry parla, de sa voix basse.

- Papa Malefoy ne va pas être content...

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Potter?

- Tu aurais eu l'occasion de me tuer dix fois depuis que nous sommes ici et tu ne l'as pas fait.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait?

-Parce que ça l'aurait pu t'apporter beaucoup!

-Ouais, et puis?

-Ce n'est pas dans la nature de ta famille de laisser tomber tout ce qui est bon pour eux...

- Disons que ce n'est pas la nature de mon cher père de faire ça.

En disant ça, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de grimacer; ce que Harry remarqua.

- Y aurait-il un sous entendu, Malefoy?

- Qu'aurais-je à sous entendre à un moins que rien dans ton genre?

- Depuis quand tu te permets de m'appeler par mon prénom? Demanda ce dernier, mi-surpris, mi-furieux.

- Oh je ne sais pas... Et puis quoi, je fais ce que je veux, non?

-Pas en ce qui me concerne... répliqua agressivement Malefoy.

-Ce que tu peux être susceptible... un vrai Serpentard!

- Et fier de l'être, dit le blond en bombant légèrement la poitrine.

- Oho monsieur se donne de l'importance?

- La différence entre toi et moi, Potter, c'est que toi tu donnes de l'importance, mais moi j'en ai naturellement.

-La différence entre toi et moi, c'est que moi, je préfère ne pas me faire remarqué, et que j'ai rien demander d'autre à la vie qu'une famille... Et non une célébrité! Alors n'avance pas des choses qui ne sont pas vraies Malefoy!

- Je pourrais te faire la même remarque... 

- A quel propos?

- A propos de mon père et du seigneur des ténèbres!

-Toi par contre... Tu te vantes d'avoir un père riche et noble... Tu n'as pas remarqué que tu casses les pieds à tout le monde avec ça?

- Quel mal y a-t-il à ça, Potter... C'est la vérité non? Par contre quand tout le monde dit que tu es intelligent, beau et courageux, c'est totalement faux!

Harry, à la surprise de son ennemi de toujours, éclata de rire.

-Si tu savais comment je pouvais n'en avait rien à faire de ça Malefoy, absolument rien à faire! Je ne fou complètement de l'opinion des gens sur moi, c'est ce qui nous rend différent toi et moi!

Pour la première fois, Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire. Il ne fit que fermer sa bouche grande ouverte et fixer de ses yeux froids Harry. Celui-ci s'était arrêté de rire et toisait Drago, souriant.

- On ne trouve rien à redire? A court d'arguments?

-Je... Tu... C'est quoi ton problème Potter? s'écria Malefoy, essaya de retrouver un air noble.

- J'ai des milliers de problèmes Malefoy, alors un de plus un de moins...

- Pauvre petit va, tu veux ma pitié?

- Ta pitié serait bien la dernière chose que je voudrais sur terre, espèce de crétin! 

Harry finit par se relever et vint se poster devant son ennemi.

-Passe un bel été Malefoy... dit-il enfin, avant de se diriger vers la porte, pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Drago regarda quelques secondes la porte qui venait de se refermer sur le garçon à la cicatrice, puis, reprenant ses esprits, se décida également à rejoindre les élèves pour le banquet qui finirait cette sixième année à Poudlard. 

Harry se trouvait assis à la table des Gryffondor, et regardait d'un air buté son assiette vide, attendant que le Directeur finisse son discours. Depuis l'année dernière, il ne lui portait plus aucun respect, et il ne perdrait certainement pas son temps ce soir, à l'écouter parler.

Ce n'était biens sûr pas le cas d'Hermione, qui en parfait préfète qu'elle était, semblait boire les paroles du directeur. Ron, quant à lui, regardait son meilleur ami. 

Des applaudissements se firent entendre dans la salle, et Hary releva la tête, juste assez vite pour voir Malefoy le regarder, puis détourner le regard. Entamant enfin son dîner, il se mit à dévorer tout ce qui se trouvait à porter de main; pomme de terre en purée, légume, petit pain et autre.Dès qu'il eut mangé assez, il se leva et sortit de la grande salle sans un regard en arrière ni un mot à ses amis, sous les regards médusés des élèves et celui déçu de Dumbledore.

Cette nuit-là, Harry dormis assez mal, assaillis par des cauchemars divers et des visions étranges... Au réveil, il n'en parla à personne et se donna comme raison que cela devait être dû au fait qu'il retournait se jour même à Privet Drive.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas, mais à quoi cela l'amènerait-il de s'avouer la vérité, qu'il connaissait? Durant l'année entière, ces mêmes cauchemars étaient revenus, sans cesse, et il en était presque devenu insomniaque... Il avait tellement parcouru le château durant la nuit qu'il lui semblait qu'il en connaissait les moindres recoins.

Se levant enfin, il s'habilla, fit sa valise et ne prit même pas la peine de réveiller Ron, il sortit de son dortoir dans un regard en arrière, pour se rendre dans le Hall d'entré.

N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, il sortit dans le parc et inspira profondément. Cette année plus que les autres, il sentait que son été serait impossible. Il pouvait faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, mais ça ne suffisait pas à rendre un été en compagnie des Dursley supportable.

Un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui, mais il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, sachant bizarrement de qui il s'agissait.

-Venu me souhaiter une bonne été Drago? dit-il enfin.

- Un bon été? Je doute que tu en passes un bon, mais si c'est ce que tu veux...

Harry se retourna, surpris de la réponse de son ennemi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire... Drago, ajouta-t-il.

- Ne me dis pas que le GRAND Harry Potter ne me comprend pas.

Harry fut rassuré. Malefoy était toujours le crétin visqueux qu'il connaissait.

-Tu es vraiment désespérant... marmonna Harry en secouant la tête.

Il s'avança jusqu'au blond, le fixa pendant un instant, puis reprit sa route vers le château, sans un mot de plus. Qu'avait bien voulu dire ce crétin en disant qu'il ne passerait pas un bel été? Était-ce un avertissement concernant Voldemort dont il voulait mettre en garde? Une simple menace? Ou une plaisanterie? 

Harry cligna des yeux et chassa ces idées de sa tête. Seul le temps le dirait... Il rentra dans le hall d'entrer et alla s'asseoir sur sa valise, attendant que le petit-déjeuner se finisse et que les diligences, tirer par des sombral arrive devant le château et le ramène à la gare de Kingcross où l'attendrait le Poudlard Express.

Il lui fallut bien une demi-heure avant que les élèves ne se décident à sortir, avec leurs bagages. Hermione et Ron s'approchèrent de Harry qui ne leur adresse pas même un regard. 

-Ça va Harry? Demanda Hermione d'un ton hésitant. Tu es parti rapidement.

Harry tourna la tête et la regarda. Après quelques secondes où leurs regards s'accrochèrent au grand trouble de la jeune fille, Harry hocha la tête.

-Ça va Herm... Ça va, se contenta-t-il de répondre, en détournant à nouveau le regard.

La jeune fille eut un sourire crispé, mais ne continua pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers les diligences qui eurent tôt fait de les amener à la gare de Pré-au-Lard où les attendait le Poudlard Express qui les ramènerait à Londres Harry laissa sa valise avec les autres bagages et entra dans un wagon sans un mot, puis alla s'asseoir dans un compartiment vide, près de la fenêtre d'où il concentra instantanément son regard vers l'extérieur, refusant tout contact avec les autres. Le trajet fut le plus lent que les adolescents connurent. Hermione avait renoncé à engager la conversation, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle parlait, ses deux amis ne faisaient que de hocher la tête, et il arrivait même à Harry d'ignorer totalement son amie. La jeune fille commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour le Survivant, qui depuis la fin des examens, avait changé complètement d'attitude, devenant plus déprimé... Sans doute à cause de la fin de l'année... Mais de là à devenir si renfermer et il fallait le dire, froid envers son entourage... C'était étrange!

Le Survivant n'avait semblé s'éveiller de son long silence que lorsqu'ils avaient reçus la "sympathique" visite de Drago Malefoy... Le sorcier à la cicatrice s'était alors brusquement levé sous le regard surpris de ses amis qui ne comprenaient plus grand choque.

-Je peux t'aider Malefoy? avait-il demander, un peu moins froidement qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Dégage Malefoy! déclara Ron, haineusement.

-Tais-toi Ron, avait répliquer Harry, voulant savoir ce que voulait le Serpentard.

Harry se tourna vers celui-ci sans faire attention à l'expression de celui qui avait toujours été son meilleur ami. Mais le Serpentard ne fit qu'adresser un regard sarcastique à Harry avant de sortir du compartiment, sans un mot.

-Ça ne ressemble pas à Malefoy de faire ça, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Reprenant son air sombre et absent, Harry retourna s'asseoir seul au fond du compartiment et remit sa tête contre la fenêtre, laissant son esprit dérivé. Ses pensées revenaient sans cesse sur les quelques conversations qu'il avait eues avec le Serpentard, et il ne parvenait pas à en tirer des conclusions. Ron, toujours boudeur finit par sortir de compartiment et marmonnant inaudiblement. Hermione, en voyant cela se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, et lui mit une main sur la joue pour lui faire tourner la tête afin de rencontrer son regard émeraude. 

- Harry... je ne sais pas ce que tu as, mais j'espère que tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi, n'est ce pas?

- Je le sais Herm, je le sais... soupira le survivant.

Puis, poussé par un instinct qu'il ne savait pas être le sien, il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, alors que celle-ci rougissait. Un peu timidement, elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux et laissa sa tête reposer sur le torse de son meilleur ami. C'est ainsi que Ron les vit par la porte du compartiment. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir, il vit celle qu'il aimait sur les genoux de celui qui était sensé être son meilleur ami. Une lueur de rage et de jalousie passèrent dans ses yeux bleus, si doux d'ordinaire. D'un geste brusque il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et alla s'asseoir à sa place, sans un regard pour les deux autres, qui avaient sursauté quand Ron était entré. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait vu entrer, Harry avait desserrer légèrement ses bras d'autour de la taille d'Hermione et avait retourner à la contemplation du paysage. Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence, bien que Hermione ne quitta pas les genoux du survivant. Ils finirent pourtant, au grand malheur de celle-ci, par arriver à la gare où le train s'immobilisa. Hermione finit par se relever, Harry à sa suite et Ron fit de même. Le Survivant embrassa le jeune fille sur le front puis fit un signe de tête à Ron, avant de sortir du compartiment avec un "Bonne été..."

Il passa la barrière magique et se retrouva parmi les moldus, dont l'oncle Vernon qui l'attendait près de sa voiture, déjà passablement énervé? Harry entra à l'arrière de la voiture, après avoir pis sa valise dans le coffre, et lui et Vernon reprirent la route pour le 4 Prive Drive.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà! Ceci était le prologue, maintenant si vous voulez nous faire plaisir! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

Le duo Infernal

(Siria et Laika la Louve)

****

****

****

****


	2. Le Terrier

**_Disclamer_****_ : Rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons aucun argent à faire cette histoire, seulement un amusement fou! Tout est à J.K Rowling!_**

**_Réponse aux Reviews :_**

**Hannange : **Hihihi, la voici la suite ^^ Bonne lecture :p

**celine.s ****: ** lollll!!! Allez voici la suite ^^ Bien sûr qu'on t'excuse ;) Merci de nous avoir reviewer, mais bon, aller je te laisse! Bonne lecture :P

_Le duo Infernal_

**_Totalement Serpentard_**__

__

_Chapitre1 : Le Terrier_

__

Harry regarda Coquecigrue s'envoler par la fenêtre, emportant la lettre qu'il venait d'écrire à son ami. Il alla à la fenêtre et s'appuya au chambranle en regardant l'obscurité tomber sur Privet Drive. Demain, à la même heure, il serait chez les Weasley depuis le matin déjà... Il quitterait cet enfer où il était déjà depuis deux semaines.

Mais la perspective de rejoindre la famille de rouquins ne l'enthousiasmait pas autant que d'habitude. Oui, il était heureux de sortir de cette maison qu'il haïssait, mais qu'il soit allé chez Ron ou chez Seamus lui serait revenu au même... C'était étrange la sensation qu'il ressentait depuis la fin de l'année... Non, depuis quelques mois. Cette impression de se détacher de son meilleur ami, et qu'au contraire d'être plus proche d'Hermione ne lui était pas familière. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au souvenir de la jeune fille sur ses genoux lors du retour de Poudlard, au moins de juin. Par contre, les seuls moments de l'année précédente en compagnie de Ron dont il se souvenait était principalement dédié aux disputes fréquentes... Harry soupira, ferma la fenêtre et finit par aller se coucher, des idées étranges en tête. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par la voix criarde de la tante Pétunia qui l'appelait de la cuisine. Sans se presser, il s'habilla et finit par descendre pour se trouver face à son oncle en colère

-Quoi? cracha-t-il avec insolence.

- Espèce de mal-élevé!

-Ce n'est pas pour te contrarier, mais c'est en partie toi qui m'as élevé, dit Harry avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien prévoir de bon.

Une gifle fusa, et Harry ne pu l'éviter. Pourtant, il ne cilla pas et continua de défier son oncle du regard.

- Tu ne mérites même pas de rester sous mon toit, menaça Vernon.

-Je n'ai jamais demandé à rester, d'ailleurs je ne compte pas revenir!

Soudain, on sonna à la porte, et Harry alla répondre avec un sourire insolent.

-Oui? demanda-t-il, d'une voix mielleuse.

-Harry, ça tombe bien... tu es prêt à partir?

Devant le Survivant se tenait Ron Weasley, qui avait parlé d'un ton froid et distant.

-Tiens Ron, s'écria Harry, toujours sur le même ton. Je t'en pris entre, je vais chercher mes choses en haut, et je suis prêt!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Harry fonça à l'étage et entra dans sa chambre, mais alors qu'il allait fermer sa malle, son regard tomba sur le cadre photo qui était toujours sur sa table de chevet. Sur la photographie, il y avait lui, tenait Hermione, ses bras entourés autour de la taille de la jeune fille, et tous deux riaient aux éclats. Ron n'était pas sur le cliché, étant donné que la photo avait été prise durant les vacances de Noël de cette année, et que son « meilleur ami » avait été prié de retourné chez lui, sa mère voulant que toute la famille soit présente. Harry n'avait jamais montré, ni même parler de la photo, ni l'amitié qui s'était encore plus tisser entre lui et Hermione, à aller même jusqu'à ce qu'ils se comprennent avec un seul regard. 

Sortant de ses pensés, il prit le cadre, le cacha sous une épaisse pile de chandail, puis ferma sa valise et redescendit à l'étage.

Il rejoignit Ron qui l'attendait à l'entrée et sortit sans même un au revoir aux Dursley. IL suivit Ron et entra dans la voiture du ministère qui était garée devant la maison.

- Bonjour Harry!

- Oh bonjour monsieur Weasley...

La voiture démarra et Harry se plongea immédiatement dans son mutisme en regardant par la fenêtre, tandis que Ron de son côté faisait de même. Le rouquin sentait que les vacances seraient inhabituelles...

Quelques heures plus tard, ils furent au Terrier, mais étrangement, Harry ne ressentit l'habituel sentiment de liberté qu'il aurait dû. Les trois personnes entrèrent dans la demeure, toujours sans avoir prononcer aucun mot. 

Harry eut un pincement au coeur, en voyant que Hermione n'était pas présente... comme les autres années précédente. Ce sentiment de tristesse lui était inconnu, il se sentait plutôt étrange.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire?

Harry se retourna vers Ron, qui lui avait parler froidement et d'un air distant, ne prenant toujours pas le fait que son "meilleur ami" soit plongé dans ce mutisme lourd de sous-entendu. 

- Je veux bien répondit-il alors tout aussi froidement, si ce n'est plus.

Ron partit à la cuisine, mais Harry ne se donna pas la peine de le suivre... Il n'avait pas envie d'être avec le rouquin et décida de monter ses affaires dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il le fit donc et pénétra dans la chambre décorée de posters des canons de Chudley. Il déposa sa valise et en sortit une plume et un parchemin, fermement décidé à écrire à Hermione. 

Mais alors qu'il s'asseyait sur la chaise et qu'il s'apprêtait à écrire, il remarqua un parchemin qui traînait et qu'il prit en mains...

Il déroulale parchemin et se mit à lire.

_Cher Ron,_

_J'ai été bien touché par ta dernière lettre, mais aussi un peu intrigué par ce que tua mit...Ce n'est pas dans ta nature de t'extériorisé autant, et je dois avouer que j'ensuis surprise!   
Mais cela dit, je suis attristé de t'annoncer que...ce que tu m'as avoué n'est malheureusement pas réciproque, mon coeur n'est pas prise, mais une certaine personne à réussis à attirer mon regard, par sa douceur et tout..._

_En espérant que nous resterons ami_

_Mione__, ton amie pour la vie!_

C'est à ce moment que Ron décida d'entrer dans la chambre, et Harry s'empourpra aussitôt, en se rendant compte qu'il avait toujours la lettre à la main...

Ron vit tout de suite ce que son ami tenait en main et le rouge lui vint aux joues. Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était de la gêne ou de la colère, mais il penchait plutôt sur la seconde option.

- Alors, c'est amusant comme lecture? Tu as passé un bon moment?

- Pourquoi serait-ce amusant, je peux savoir?

- Ne fais pas semblant! Je ne suis pas aveugle j'ai bien remarqué que tu l'aimais!

Harry fixa son ami avec incrédulité avant de rouvrir la bouche.

-Je n'aime pas Hermione, commeça-t-il, d'une voix peu sûr, hésitant lui-même sur ses sentiments. Mione n'est pour moi qu'une soeur, et rien d'autre, je l'apprécie voilà tout!

-Ne me ment pas Harry! Je vous ai vu dans le Poudlard express, coller...

-Je ne te mens pas, coirs ce que tu veux, mais je sais ce que je penses d'elle moi!

Ron regarda Harry en silence, puis avança, lui arracha la lettre des mains et sortit de la pièce. Harry regarda quelques instants la porte qui venait de se refermer, puis s'assit en silence sur le lit.Ses pensées étaient confuses. D'abord Malefoy, ensuite Ron et maintenant Hermione... Qu'éprouvait-il au juste pour la jeune fille? Ron aurait-il raison? Tant de questions auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre...

Harry finit par se relever et par sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre les Weasley à la cuisine.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà!

Merci de nous avoir lu ^^

Bebye tout le monde :P

REVIEW PLEASE!

****

****

****

****

****

****


	3. Sortie de secours

**_Disclamer_****_ : Rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons aucun argent à faire cette histoire, seulement un amusement fou! Tout est à J.K Rowling!_****__**

Totalement Serpentard!

Chapitre2 :

_Réponse au review : Sortit de secours!_

__

**celine.s : ****_*_***Pousse Siria qui est dans son chemin**

-Yoho toi! Alors merci de nous avoir lu Céline, fait vraiment plaisir  

- Dégage Laika! enfin, merci de tes encouragements ça nous fait très plaisir!

-Ouais, pousse Siri, tu prends de la place! Fait vraiment plaisir de voir une longue review!!!

- Laika!!!! On espere que tu va nous suivre longtemps, et que tu aimeras toujours autant!

-Enfin, c'est ça... Je... heu, on te souhaite à présent une bonne lecture et désolé pour le retard que ça l'a pris!

- Mais Laika fait chaque fois sa difficile donc... :p

-Oh et tu te crois mieux?

- L'écoute pas Celine, elle est dingue de toute manière... enfin, voilà le chapitre et on essayera de faire plus vite la prochaine fois!

-Dis ça au décalage horaire Siria, enfin bon, @+ Céline ;P

-Bise

**Hannange : **-Bonjourno me amigos! Alors Hannange, tu voulais la suite? Et bien tu es servie ma chère, oh et... Merci pour le compliment à propos du prologue  

- Ouais ouais n'en tire pas trop pour toi, je l'ai fait avec! merci beaucoup, et on espère que tu nous laissera une chtit review :-0

-@+ ma chère!!!

**Gaeriel Jedusor**** : ** - Hello Gaeriel Jedusor!  Merci pour tes reviews!

-Hey, c'est moi qui commence d'habitude! Heu... Ouais, merci pour tes rewiew toi, alors tu as apprécié? C'est l'important ;)

**_- _**Ouais, c'est le principal, même si on espère que tu nos laissera un tit message ;o)

-Aller bonne lecture avec ce chapitre 2, ou devrais-je l'appeler trois, puisque ça fait trois document avec le prologue? Non... appelons le, le 2 !!!

-lol, bisous et à bientôt j'espère, ou plutôt on espère (sinon Laika va encore piquer sa crise)

-Peuh, même pas vrai!

**xxx**** :****_ - _**Coucou xxx! Quel plaisir de te voir reviewer ici!!!

-Tu l'as connais? Bien... faut dire que moi aussi  Poste sur mes deux autres fiction ;) Ouais, contente de te revoir xxx! Merci pour ta review et  d'avoir pris la peine  de lire les deux premiers chapitres...;)

- Et merci de nous encourager, espérons que la suite ne te déplaira pas!

-@+ de moi et SIRIA (faut préciser son nom, elle est très susceptible tu sais) et bonne lecture!

- Pff n'impoooorte quoi!!! gros bisous, et à bientôt!

****

**zeze****:******Yohoyo Toi! Contentes que tu es aimé  Voilà la suite****

- Regarde ça, tu te crois toute permise ou quoi? j'ai aussi mon mot à dire! enfin bon, merci beaucoup à toi et à bientôt!

-Bon, Siria, met toi pas en rogne, tu ressembles à Rogue! Pouloum poum tchi, le petit jeu de mot ;)

- Olalaaaaaaaaa quelle humour dis! j'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie!

-T'as l'air sincère c'est effrayant... aller @+ Zeze!

**Malice : **-Yop Malice! merci beaucoup pour ton ptit mot!

-Ouais c'était sympa, continue comme ça et on t'offre un super cadeau à Noël!

- Heu... Laika je peux te dire un mot en privé? 

-Heu... Si tu sers ton madrier, c'est d'accord!

- Bon bon heu... pour finir (et voler le dernier mot à cette sale fille) c'est super sympa de nous avoir lu et on t'en remercie (du moins moi)

-@ bientôt! 

- Bises! (nananèreeuuuuh!)

-Ouais je t'embrasse moi aussi ! (niark niark!)

- Et n'oublie pas de laisser une petite review (prends dans les dents ma vieille!)

-Sinon pas de cadeau! (je retourne le commentaire mon amie!)

- Bon bon je déclare forfait (mais j'ai qd meme le dernier mot!)

-Pfff!!!

**DDNT : **- Coucou DDNT! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review et pour avoir pris la peine de nous lire!

-Ouais j'approuve tout  ce qu'elle vient de dire!

- Et sinon (puisqu'elle cette chère Laika est pas capable de faire des phrases ;o)) j'espère que tu aimes ce qui se passe entre Harry et Hermione!

-Des phrase? Je t'es cloué le bec à la dernière review peuh! Met toi les là où je les penses moi tes phrase! Bon, ouais... Et que tu vas continuer à nous reviewer longtemps encore ;)

- Pfff non mais regarde moi ça, tu te prends pour qui? ah oui, et je suis super super heureuse que tu me lise (ouais ouais nous lise c la même chose) parce que je t'admire beaucoup!

-Tu l'admires de pouvoir lire une fic dans laquelle tu écris? C'est vrai que t'es courageuse DDNT, de lire ça!

- Je te signale que tu es L'UNE des auteurs! non je t'admire pour tes fics à toi, et surtout "c'est si fort, trop fort" que j'ai avalé!!!

-Bon bon bon, on s'éternisera pas Siria... Merci de nous avoir lu, bonne lecture et à la prochaine ;)

- Gros bisous et encore merci!

**couzi****:******-Voilà ce que tu demandais  Merci pour ta review !!!

-Juste pour placer un tit mot, un franc merci et continue de nous lire (sauf si tu le veux pas, on va pas t'obliger ;o))

-@+

**Ninou**** : **-Coucou Ninou! heureuse de te voir ici, foi de Siria!  Vu que l'aut ( laika) est pas là j'en profite pour répondre à ta review! tout d'abord, merci bien sûr! merci d'avoir lu et d'avoir laissé une review! j'espère que tu suivra cette fic aussi bien que la vengeance du chien noir ;o) à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et pour le combat du chien noir ;o) bisous bisous!

-Gêne-toi surtout pas Siria pour faire de la pub pendant mon absence peuh! Partit dix minutes, sans la laisser sous surveillance et voilà ce qui arrive, non mais... Sur ce, salut Ninou, merci pour ta review et pour tout  On ce revoit au prochain chapitre 

- mouais mouais...

**Mesokee**** : **-Salut Meso! La fin? Tu veux pas qu'on commence par la suite d'abord?

- Hihihi quelle cruche cette fille c'est pas possible! Ne l'écoute pas, elle ne raconte que des bêtises! Merci beaucoup!

**Regard noir à Siria**

-Ouais merci pour ta review, on ce voit au prochain chapitre!

- bisous, et merci encore pour ta review! (au cas où on aurais pas assez insisté!)

**Shannen**** : **-Salut Shannen, contente que tu es apprécié, bien que ce chapitre soit pas très long... mais bon, essaie de faire quelque chose avec l'autre toi...

- Je ne te permets pas de me manquer de respect à ce point! enfin, merci pour TES reviews (l'autre bigleuse a pas vu que tu en avais mis deux ;o)) 

-Au contraire, je les bien vu, l'autre est à la fin... T'inquiète, je regarde pour pas qu'on poste 2 fois à une personne...

- C'est bien dis tu t'améliores!!! Enfin bon, merci donc, et j'espère que ça t'a plu!

-Ouais @+

**tigrou4 : **- Hello titigrougrou!!! merci pour ton message fort sympathique!

-J'approuve, mais pour pas qu'on me chiale encore après, je vais faire une phrase... Et puis non... Merci pour ta review voilà tout!

- Et voilà qu'est ce que je disais, elle devient gâteuse! enfin, c'est vrai que je te remercie aussi, et je te dis "a une prochaine!"

**makoiyo****:****_ - _**Salut ;) Merci pour ta review... Pour ce qui est des persos,,, ils vont évoluer tout au long de cette histoire, et tu devrais bientôt entendre à nouveau parler de Malefoy!

-Hello toi! merci pour ta tite review et merci également pour tes review du chien noir (un tit coup de pub, ni vu ni connu :P)

-Ouais... bon je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu ¬¬ Mais dis Makoiyo, t'aurais pas lu "L'Ange Condamné ou Le loup Solitaire?" par hasard... il me semble que je t'ai déjà vu dans une de mes fic... menfin, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine ;)

- Pffffff sale recopieuse! enfin bref, bientôt l chien noir sera fini :'-( mais bon j'ai mes deux autre fic! gros bisous, encore merci!

**berenice**** : **-Yoho à toi Berenice! Contente que tu apprécies et que tu en redemandes encore, ta review m'a faite bien plaisir (ça ce joue à deux ce petit jeu Siria ;P )

-grrrrrrrr ne me mets pas en colère ma chère ou tu vas le regretter! Enfin Berenice, NOUS sommes très contente que tu aimes! ^_^

-Maman j'ai peur... Menfin, ;) @+ Berenice  On ce revoit bientôt !

- Du moins si madame Laika se décide à se bouger un peu!!!

-ÇA je ne prendre même pas la peine de te répondre, tu n'en vaut pas le coup très chère...

- Ah c'est comme ça? ben je pars! adieu!!

-Hey non! Nos lecteurs vont pleurer!

- Ta faute!!!

-Oh, ne m'oblige pas à dire ces deux mot Siria, c'est de la torture!

- Oui???? je t'écouuuuuuuute???

-M'excuse...

- Ouaiiiiiiiiis!! c bon je reste!!!

-Bon, c'est réglé! Allez, salut Berenice!

- a bientôt!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se trouvait assis sur le bord de la fenêtre, une feuille de parchemin à la main, une plume dans l'autre. Il était plongé dans la rédaction de cette fameuse lettre qu'il n'avait toujours pas pu envoyé à Hermione... Mais que diable pouvait-il lui dire? « Bonjour Mione, je t'écris pour te dire que je ne sais plus quoi penser de toi, si je t'aime ou non, peux-tu m'aider? » Non, ça n'avait aucun sens, c'était complètement délirant, absurde... Mais pourtant, peut-être bien la meilleure solution. 

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête, et replongeant son regard émeraude sur le paysage baigné dans la douce lumière du soleil qui se levait. Il était bien tôt, et tout le monde chez les Weasley dormait encore. Soudain, pris d'une idée et décidant de se jeter à l'eau, sa plume se mit à gratter à grande vitesse sur son parchemin.

Harry avait mal à la main lorsqu'il reposa la plume. La lettre était longue, c'était la plus longue qu'il ait jamais écrite à son amie, mas ça s'accordait aux circonstances... L'adolescent accrocha le parchemin à la patte de sa chouette qui s'envola par la fenêtre et disparut dans le ciel nuageux. Il resta quelques instants à contempler l'extérieur sous un vent frais, avant de sortir de ses pensées. Il rejoignit les jumeaux, n'aillant pas spécialement envie de retrouver Ron, et entra donc dans la chambre des deux frères.

-Alors vous faites pas trop de misère à votre mère vous deux? demanda-t-il en s'assoyant sur le de Fred.

Celui-ci se retourna vers Harry, un sourire moqueur accrocher aux lèvres.

-Nous? Mais que vas-tu t'imaginer là?

Son air angélique fit rire Harry qui doutait fortement de cette réponse. Il sourit pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, et devina qu'il passerait sans doute beaucoup plus de temps avec les jumeaux qu'avec Ron. 

- Et le magasin, ça marche?

- Superbe, dit George en souriant à son tour.  
- Et c'est grâce à toi, fit plus sérieusement Fred.  
- N'exagérez rien, je n'ai pas fait grand chose...

-Non mais tu rigoles mon vieux? Pas fait grand-chose? C'est grâce à toi si ce magasin est ouvert! 

Harry fixa Fred, qui venait de parler, et eu un sourire moqueur.

-Bon, bon... je rends les armes!

Fred leva le poing en signe de victoire, tandis que son jumeau éclatait de rire, bientôt suivi par Harry. Le garçon à la cicatrice remarqua alors à quel point le fossé s'était agrandi entre lui et Ron... il s'entendait à présent bien mieux avec les jumeaux qu'avec celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

Harry reporta son attention aux deux frères qui lui parlait et sourit.

L'après-midi fut tranquille, il la passa en compagnie de Fred et Georges, évitant autant que possible les autres, et surtout Ron. Mais le soir, alors qu'il allait à la chambre de Ron pour dormir, la "confrontation" fut inévitable et il se trouva devant le rouquin qui le regardait froidement.

Au bout d'un moment, à bout de patience de se faire fusillé du regard, Harry se tourna vers Ron, et le regard tout aussi glacialement, si ce n'est plus.  
-Si tu me disais ce que c'est ton problème au lieu de faire ta tête de « garçon je suis supérieur à tout le monde » et de vouloir me tuer avec ton petit regard... j'ai déjà assez de Voldemort pour vouloir m'assassiner, merci! s'écria d'une voix sèche le Survivant.

- Oh c'est vrai, j'oubliais, MONSIEUR est occupé, attention, il a Voldemort a ses trousses.

Harry regarda son ami avec une surprise mêlée de colère. Même si les paroles blessantes qu'on lui avait dites tout au long de sa vie ne l'atteignait plus, il ne pouvait s'empêcher tout de même d'être en colère contre Ron.

- Quoi, tu ne te sens pas assez important ou quoi? Tu es encore jaloux, c'est ça? Demanda-t-il, sarcastique.

- Tout de façon je perds mon temps à parler avec un... un sale idiot comme toi! cracha le rouquin, furieux.

- C'est vrai que ton temps est précieux, monsieur "je sais tout mieux que tout le monde".

Mais il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une chouette blanche à qui Harry se dépêcha d'ouvrir.

Harry parcourut rapidement la lettre des yeux, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres peu à peu. À la fin il se tourna vers Ron, tout en allant ranger ses choses dans sa valise.

-Je te souhaite de bonne vacances mon vieux, je vais passer les dernières semaines chez 'Mione, amuse-toi bien! dit-il avant de disparaître d'un seul coup, en transplanant. 

Harry se trouvait devant une magnifique maison à trois étages, au style Colombien, faite de pierre blanche, le toit du seuil de la porte soutenue par de grandes colonnes de marbre blanc. Un jardin luxuriant remplit de rosier aux fleurs rouges et blanches, agrémenter d'une fontaine, un banc de pierre installé juste devant s'étendait devant lui, ou plutôt derrière les grilles qui formait un portail. Le jeune s'avança jusqu'à l'interphone agrémenter d'une petite caméra, où il pressa l'interrupteur. Aussitôt, une voix claire, ce fit entendre.  
-Bonjour, bienvenu chez les Granger, que puis-je pour vous?  
-Heu... Je suis Harry Potter, Hermione Granger m'attend...

-Très bien Mr Potter, veuillez attendre quelques instants...

La voix se tu, et Harry s'assied sur sa malle, attendant quelconque signe de vie. Enfin, les grilles s'ouvrirent et il se releva, s'engageant dans la magnifique sentier dallé de pierre rosée, cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de parcourir bien du chemin, que les grandes portes doubles de la magnifique demeure s'ouvrirent à la volée et une jeune fille sortir à l'extérieur, en courant, avant de se jeter dans les bras de Harry, nouant ses bras autour du cou de son ami, de façon à pendre dans le vide, sous le rire joyeux du Gryffondor.

-Allons, allons Mione, moi aussi je suis heureux de te revoir! 

L'adolescent reposa la jeune fille sur le sol, toujours en riant, le regard brillant. Ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder quelques minutes, avant que Harry ne se décide à briser le silence.

- Merci de m'accueillir chez toi... Ta maison est vraiment sublime!   
- Oh de rien, ça me fait plaisir!

Harry passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione et prit ses bagages. Ils avancèrent alors dans la propriété de la famille Granger, ensemble. La fin de l'été s'annonçait bien meilleur que le début...

Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry tomba face à la mère d'Hermione, une jeune femme au yeux azure, au sourire bienveillant qui dégageait une sympathique douceur et quiétude. 

-Bonjour, tu dois être Harry, je suis Jessica Granger!

Harry lui serra la main avec un sourire.

-Oui, je suis en effet Harry, enchanter Mrs Granger!

Celle-ci parla encore quelques instants avec lui, puis laissa les deux adolescents seuls et Hermione entraîna Harry à l'étage, dans une chambre.

-Bon, commença-t-elle, en entrant de la spacieuse pièce. Ici, c'est ta chambre, la mienne se trouve juste en face...

Le jeune Potter acquiesça d'un signe de tête, laissant son regard balader sur les murs de la chambre qui était peint en turquoise et blanc, tirant sur le argent. Un magnifique fenêtre, drapé des rideaux de lins blancs ondulait doucement, avec la faible brise qui entrait par l'entrebâillement de la fenêtre. Un lit au matelas d'eau se trouvait à sa gauche, contre mur qui lui, était entièrement vert, à comparé aux autres dont un mètre, jusqu'au plafond, avait été coupé dans le ton blanc-argenté.

-Heu... Je ne sais pas quoi dire Mione... murmura Harry, surpris d'avoir une telle chambre à sa dispostion.   

Il se tourna vers celle-ci et remarqua, pour la première depuis qu'il était arrivé, que son amie avait bien changée. Son corps avaient encore prit quelques courbes qui la rendait plus gracieuse, ses cheveux était lisse et teint d'une couleur rouge, tirant sur le mauve qui lui donnait un air plus mûr, et ses yeux brillaient de vie. Harry en eut le souffle coupé et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayait de reprendre un air naturel, pour effacé cet air béat qui s'affichait pour le moment sur son visage.  

Hermione rougit en voyant le regard d'Harry, et s'efforça de se calmer en détournant les yeux. 

- Si tu à un problème ou quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir me chercher, d'accord? Demanda la jeune fille en évitant soigneusement de regarder son ami.

- Oui, merci beaucoup Hermione.  
- Je vais te laisser déballer ta valise, tu peux utiliser l'armoire. Je descend, rejoins moi après.

Harry acquiesça et la jeune fille sortit de la pièce. Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit après que la porte se soit refermée. Il se ressaisit et ouvrit son sac. Il sortait ses affaires les unes après les autres, les rangeant au fur et à mesure, lorsqu'il sortit la photo de lui et Hermione. Sans même y réfléchir, il la posa sur sa table de nuit et la fixa quelques instants. 

-Olala Hermione... Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je ressens pour toi.

Harry se releva, rangea vite fait ses dernières choses, puis sortit de la pièce et redescendit à l'étage, où il trouvait son amie à la cuisine.

-Heu... Tu veux quelque chose à boire Harry? demanda-t-elle, évitant toujours son regard.

-Hum, oui pourquoi pas!

Le silence revint et l'adolescent s'assied sur une chaise, regarda par terre.

-Mione, commença-t-il. Je hum... ne sais plus quoi penser, de... toi!

-Je sais Harry, je sais! répondit la jeune fille en venant s'asseoir face à lui, lui donnant son verre. Moi non plus d'ailleurs... finit-elle, en fixant son ami.  
Celui-ci n'avait d'ailleurs plus de lunette, ayant pris la décision au début de l'été d,aller se chercher des lentilles de contact, avec des gaillons qu'il avait échangé pour de l'argent moldu, l'année même. Son regard émeraude brillait étrangement, et quelques mèches noirs, rebelles lui tombaient devant le yeux, lui donnant un certain air incroyablement sexy.

Hermione fixa encore quelques instants Harry, puis se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux du jeune homme, ne sachant plus vraiment ce qu'elle faisait, lui non plus d'ailleurs. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres et Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de framboise que son amie dégageait.

Harry respira quelques instants le doux parfum de son amie, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il la vit rougir quelques peu, mais l'ignora et ses lèvres brisèrent la distance qui les séparait de celles de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elles entraient en contact, un bruit fit sursauter les deux adolescents. Aussitôt, Hermione, écarlate, se releva à temps pour voir sa mère entrer dans la pièce.

Le tableau que sa mère vit en entrant était assez spécial. Hermione se tenait debout, très rouge à côté de Harry qui avait un visage étonné et heureux à la fois. La mère de la sorcière comprit aussitôt qu'elle était arrivée au mauvais moment, et après avoir adressé un coup d'oeil à sa fille, elle ressortit de la pièce en reprenant bien soin de refermer la porte derrière elle. 

Alors que Hermione regardait le mur comme si celui-ci méritait cette soudaine attention, Harry l'attira près de lui et l'assit à nouveau sur ses genoux. Hermione perdit instantanément toute sa timidité, et colla aussitôt ses lèvres contre celles du Survivant, comme si elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui à présent, et sans ce geste. Elle entoura la nuque de Harry, pendant que lui de son côté, passait ses bras autour de la taille fine de son amie, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. 

Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, avant que le manque d'air ne vienne les séparer, à contre coeur. Lorsque enfin ils se séparèrent, il était temps de manger, et ils sortirent tout deux de la pièce pour entrer dans la grande salle à manger. Harry fut estomaqué de voir les grands meubles en bois, incrustés de petites pierres et contenant des dessins gravés. Les hautes fenêtres laissaient passé la lumière, atténuée par rideaux couleur or. Harry et Hermione allèrent s'asseoir à table, les parents de la jeune fille venant les rejoindre quelques instants plus tard. Harry pu enfin rencontrer Michael Granger, lequel il salua poliment.

Le repas fut plutôt silencieux, la mère d'Hermione jetant de temps en temps de discrets clin d'oeil aux deux adolescents, ce qui avait le don de les mettre mal à l'aise. Michael, lui, ne semblait s'être rendu compte de rien et lisait en silence le journal du jour. 

Après avoir copieusement manger, Jessica se leva pour prendre les assiettes, mais Harry fut plus rapide qu'elle.

-Laissez Mrs Granger, je vais le faire...

Harry rassembla les assiettes et les couverts et les amena à la cuisine. Hermione le suivant avec les plats et ils posèrent le tout sur la table de travail de la cuisines. Par la suite, une fois que tout fut rassembler, Harry reprit adroitement le tout et le tassa dans le l'évier, afin de le laver, mais alors qu'il commençait à faire couler l'eau, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son torse et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu sais que tu es craquant quand tu laves?

-Hum... Tu viens plutôt de me l'apprendre qu'autre chose... répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se retourna, et sans attendre une seconde, posa ses lèvres sur celles de Hermione. Celle-ci, surprise, ne prit pourtant pas longtemps à répondre au baiser passionnément. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détacha, pourtant avec regret.

-Ce n'est pas très sérieux tout cela jeune homme, dit-elle en prenant la mine sévère de McGonnagall

-Milles pardons Miss, je me remets au travail... répondit Harry, avec son expression habituelle de fautif qui cherche à se faire pardonner.

La jeune fille n'y résistait jamais, et il le savait bien. Il attendit quelques secondes et eut un sourire lorsqu'il entendit le petit gémissement d'Hermione.

-Je déteste quand tu fais ça, déclara-t-elle en faisant la moue.

-Je le sais bien, répondit-il, en faisant un clin d'oeil, puis en se retournant, pour continuer la vaisselle.

Hermione grogna et sourit discrètement, puis sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher ce qu'il restait sur la table. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, mais trouva la pièce vide.

-Harry? Harry t'es où?

Deux bras pleins de mousse savonneuse entourèrent soudain la taille de la jeune fille.

-Juste ici...

La jeune fille fit la grimace et frotta ses vêtements, ne faisant qu'agrandir les taches humides qui s'étendaient de plus en plus.

-Grand gamin... Tu sais que tu vas avoir 17 ans?

-Hum... Oui... Je crois, enfin... Tu viens de me le rappeler, non?

Il rie et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à l'imiter tout en le frappant du plat de la main sur la tête.

-Bon tu me laisses finir la vaisselle maintenant? demanda-t-il, desserrant ses bras d'autour de la taille de son amie.

- Oui oui, je vais voir ma mère je dois lui parler. Si tu ne me trouves pas à la salle à manger quand tu as fini, c'est que je suis dans ma chambre, d'accord?

-Chef, oui chef!

La jeune fille l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de ressortir de la pièce, le sourire aux lèvres. Harry resta rêveur quelques instants, le parfum de son amie encore flottant près de lui=, avant de se rendre compte du sourire béat accroché à ses lèvres. Il se tourna et plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude pour frotter une assiette.

-Laver laver, savonner, savonner, se mis-il en chanter distraitement, lavant assiette, verre, et couverts.

Il fit ainsi toute la vaisselle, chantant et faisant quelques pas de danse chaque fois qu'il posait un objet lavé sur la table. Quelques minutes plus tard, il passait dans la salle à manger déserte et montait par la suite l'escalier, en sifflotant d'un air joyeux et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il frappa trois petits coups rapides à la porte n bois de la chambre de Hermione avant de rentrer.

-C'est le grand méchant louuuuuuuuup, fit-il, les yeux brillants. Et il vient te mannnnnnnnnnnngeeeer, petit chaperon rouge! reprit-il.

Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude, comme s'il était devenu fou.

- Harry ça va?

- Mais bien sûr ma petite pucette.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr?

-Pourquoi cette question? demanda-t-il, en entrant dans la pièce et en se jetant sur le lit, par conséquent, sur Hermione.

Il se plaça juste au dessus de Hermione qui le tira par le col de sa chemise en l'embrassant.

-Juste comme ça, dit-elle lorsqu'ils se furent séparés, de sa petite voix coquine 

-Ne me lance pas ce petit regard... Ou je ne me tiens pas responsable si le Grand Méchant Loup ne reste pas végétarien très longtemps!

La jeune fille éclata de rire et Harry fit une moue faussement vexée.

-Ah tu ne me prends pas au sérieux? Et bien c'est décidé, je te mange! 

Et il se jeta sur Hermione qui s'échappa de sa poigne en riant.

-Reviens ici petit amuse-gueule! s'écria-t-il, en partant à la poursuite d'Hermione qui avait entre temps détaché sa chemise aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il s'était acheter l'année même. 

- Viens me chercher alors! Dit la jeune fille.

Et elle se précipita vers le mur qui était devant elle. Harry la vit alors disparaître et regard, perplexe, le rideau qui était sur le mur. Il l'écarta et vit une porte ouverte qui amenait à une autre pièce aux murs jaune pâle avec une frise bleue, Il se remit à marcher silencieusement, longeant le mur, et avançant à pas de loup dans l'ombre du couloir qui menait jusqu'à la fameuse pièce où Hermione avait disparut. Lorsqu'il aboutit enfin dans celle-ci, la porte menant dans le couloir du deuxième était ouverte et Hermione avait disparut. 

Harry étouffa une prestation et passa la tête dans le couloir désert. Il regarda  gauche, puis à droite et, ne voyant personne, le traversa et s'engouffra dans la pièce qui se trouvait en face.

-Chaton, chaton, chaton! appela-t-il moqueusement. Viens me voir minou...

Il parcourut la pièce du regard mais personne ne s'y trouvait. Il passa donc dans la suivante, également vide. Haussant les épaules, il décida d'abandonner la poursuite et retourna dans sa propre chambre. Il poussa la porte et sursauta en voyant Hermione sur son lit.

Harry referma la porte et prit soin de la verrouiller, un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

-Qu'elle bonne surprise, dit-il, sans pour autant bouger de devant la sortie.

La jeune fille eut un grand sourire et s'approcha de Harry à petits pas

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens te jeter dans les crocs du Grand Méchant Loup, Miss?

- Oh oui je m'en rend compte... Mais qui te dis que ce n'est pas exactement ce que je veux?

-Parce que personne ne veut ce que le Grand Méchant Louloup veut!

- Eh bien si... moi!

- Sais-tu ce que tu risques à me contrarier?

-Je m'en doute un peu... Allez mange-moi!

-Non... Je vais aller me chercher une autre victime!

Sur ce, il sortit de la pièce et alla s'adosser contre le mur d'en face, avec un sourire moqueur.

La porte ne tartit pas à s'ouvrir sur une Hermione contrariée.

-eh mais t'es pas drôle! Balbutia-t-elle.

-Oh vraiment? demanda-t-il, reprenant un air sérieux. Je suis désolé Miss, mais le devoir me doit de rester sérieux devant mes fans, ce serait très mal vu que je ne donne pas l'exemple!

-Fan, fan... tout de suite les grands mots avec toi! ronchonna Hermione.

- Que veux-tu, une star comme moi se doit bien d'avoir des fans non? Il lui lança un clin d'oeil.

-Il semblait que tu n'aimais pas les fans toi?

-Oh ça l'a changé, mais ne va le répéter à personne, ça pourrait être mauvais pour mon image! reprit-il, avec un sourire digne de Gilderoy Lockart.

- Il me semble que tu as bien changé en un an...

Le regard de Harry s'assombrit, se rappelant ce qui s'était passé ces derniers mois, après la mort de son parrain.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix... dit-il, sur un ton plus morne, celui qu'il avait eu début de sa sixième et qu'il avait appris peu à peu à dissiper, pour ne pas laisser paraître sa tristesse à ses amis.

- Je le sais bien... mais pourquoi es-tu devenu si... insensible? Froid?

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assied par terre.

-J'avais besoin de tout oublier, de changer, et... Ça été la seule solution, devenir le contraire de ce que j'ai été... Ne plus m'attacher à personne, pour arrêter que tout le monde meurt autour de moi...

- Harry! Ce n'est pas en étant loin de tous que Voldemort s'arrêtera de tuer des gens!  

- Mais au moins mes proches ne seront pas atteints!

La fureur brûlait dans ses yeux et Hermione en fut quelque peu effrayée.

-Je vais aller faire mes devoirs Herm... finit enfin Harry, en se levant enfin pour entrer dans sa chambre et referma la porte, sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione resta quelques minutes immobiles, avant de quitter le couloir également et de rentrer dans sa chambre.

****

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

****

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_**

**__**

**_On vous adore :D :D :D :D_**

**__**

_Le duo Infernal_

_-Siria et Laika-_

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****


	4. Révolte et bièraubeurre!

**_Disclamer_****_ : Rien ne nous appartient, nous ne gagnons aucun argent à faire cette histoire, seulement un amusement fou! Tout est à J.K Rowling!_**

_Yoho__ gang, vous l'aurez deviner, c'est Laika qui parle ;) Étant donné qu'il est tard et que Siria m'a demander de poster le chapitre... Et bien les réponse au review serons dans le prochain chapitre, on remercie tout de même : **Tigrou4, xxx, Malice et celine.s**_

_@+_

_Le duo infernal!_

__

**********************

**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

Chapitre3 : Révolte et bièaubeurre!

En cette magnifique journée de fin Août, Harry et Hermione se promenaient sur le Chemin-de-Traverse peuplé de sorcier. Harry avait son bras passé autour des épaules d'Hermione et celle-ci avait son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Ils avaient tout deux le teint bronzé, causé par les nombreux jours où ils n'avaient fait que parler au soleil, ou nager dans l'énorme piscine de la maison Granger. 

-Bon, une petite glace chez Florian Fantôrome ça te dit? demanda Harry. 

- Bien sûr, mais c'est toi qui paye! Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais au fond, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir sur la terrasse du glacier, attendant que Florian arrive pour prendre leurs commandes. Alors qu'ils attendaient, Harry discerna dans la foule une silhouette bien trop connue à son goût. La silhouette sembla elle aussi les remarquait, car elle se frayait un chemin à travers la foule et vint s'asseoir un face d'eux, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Alors Potter et Granger se sont finalement mit ensemble! railla Malefoy,

-T'as un problème avec ça la Fouine? demanda Harry, avec un sourire ironique, sans pour autant perdre son calme.

- Oh, moi aucun! Mais c'est le pauvre qui doit en avoir un, non?

Hermione se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise mais Harry la rassura en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

-Ça ne te regarde pas... reprit Harry, en le fixant soudainement avec sérieux.

- Bon, bon pas la peine de s'énerver le balafré! Et sinon quoi de neuf chez les sang de bourbes? Parait que t'as passé l'été là-bas Potter!

-Sans doute mieux que le tient dans le refuge de ton imbécile de maître! répondit un peu plus bas Harry.

Le regard de Malefoy se fit tout de suite plus menaçant.

- Ne te permets pas de parler de choses que tu ignores!

- C'est bien ce que tu fais, non?

-Tiens, quel coïncidence! s'écria une voix, à leur droite. 

Les trois adolescents tournèrent la tête en même temps et tombèrent sur le visage de Ronald Weasley. Hermione eut un frisson de malaise, un sourire sarcastique apparut sur le visage de Drago, seul Harry resta impassible.

-Je ne crois pas que ta place soit avec nous trois Weasley! s'écria Malefoy, au plus grand étonnement de Harry.

« Malefoy venait bien de prendre sa, non leur défense à lui et Hermione, non? »

- J'ai plus ma place ici que toi, je pense, siffla le rouquin.

Il remarqua alors la main de Hermione dans celle de Harry et son teint se fit plus pâle. Son ancien ami soupira.

-Ron...

-Weasley, siffla celui-ci.

-Comme tu veux. Tu crois pas que tu es fais un peu trop?

- Je fais ce que je veux, tu n'as pas à me dicter ma conduite. Maintenant je vais vous laissez entre amis, dit-il cyniquement.

Il partit sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

-Imbécile jaloux! cracha tout bas Harry, en suivant des yeux le rouquins qui partait à grand pas.

- Harry arrête!

- Bon vous n'allez pas nous faire la scène de ménage non plus!

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent vers Drago en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il arborait un sourire satisfait

-On t'a demander ton avis le blond? reprit Harry, toujours de mauvaise humeur.

- Non, mais je le donnes quand même!

- Ben tiens, fit Hermione tout bas.

- Maintenant, c'est pas pour vous fausser compagnie, mais on m'attend. Merci pour cette agréable conversation!

-Oh mais je t'en pris... On ce revoit à Poudlard, Mr Malefoy-la-fouine-Junior! répondit Harry, se retournant vers Florian qui arrivait vers eux pour prendre leur commande.

Hermione ne fit qu'adresser un signe au blond qui s'éloignait avant de se tourner pour commander une coupe trois boules.

~¤~ 

Les plats se remplirent des mets les plus succulents les uns que les autres et aussitôt, les élèves se mirent à se servir, pouvant enfin passer à autre chose que sur le fameux discours de Dumbledore, plus farfelu cette année encore. 

Harry était assis à côté de Hermione et ils étaient main dans la main au bout de la table des Gryffondor côté sortie, sous la demande express de Harry. Ron, lui, était à l'autre bout en compagnie de sa soeur.

-J'ai peine à croire que c'est notre dernière année ici...

- Moi aussi Herm... Mais que veux-tu, c'est la vie!

Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement et quand Dumbledore se leva à nouveau, annonçant que tous devaient aller se coucher, Harry et Hermione durent se séparer à contre coeur, la Préfète-en-Chef devant aller mener les premières années jusqu'à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, tandis que Harry lui, suivait le reste des élèves de sa maison, un peu en retrait, les mains dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier.

Harry parvint à la salle commune à la suite de tous les autres élèves et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils en fixant le feu, le regard vide. En cette nuit de premier septembre, le retour dans le château, et la solitude qui l'entourait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la mort de Sirius lui revenait et lui pesait.Il ne cessait de se demander ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas cru en cet vision, si Sirius était toujours vivant... "Nous aurions pu vivre ensemble..."****

Mais on ne pouvait pas vivre constamment avec des "Si" et il devait s'efforcer de faire de même, bien que cela lui était insupportable. Ne pas pouvoir voir ce qui aurait pu arriver, si Sirius aurait un jour été innocenté et si il aurait pu vivre avec lui avant sa majorité de l'an prochain! Encore et toujours des "si". 

Le conditionnel faisait si mal... Ne plus y penser, c'était le mieux à faire. Mas dans ces moments de solitude, seul face à sa peine, que faire d'autre? 

« Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser »

Bon sang, à la fin, à force de se répéter cette phrase il ne pouvait faire autre chose que d'y penser justement, parce que, il faut savoir à ne pas quoi penser... Et voilà qu'il s'y remettait!

Il sentit brusquement deux bras autour de son cou et reconnut la peau douce de sa petite amie.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Hermione?

- J'ai vu que tu restais ici, je me suis dit que j'allais venir te dire au revoir...

Harry eut un sourire forcer et l'embrassa doucement.

-Bonne nuit mon ange!

- Harry... Tu vas bien? demanda Hermione d'un ton inquiet.

- Ou, très bien pourquoi?

- Tu es très pâle...

- Oh ça doit être la luminosité, ne t'inquiète pas!

Hermione eut un pâle sourire, embrassa son petit ami, puis avec un dernier regard inquiet, elle monta dans son dortoir. 

Harry resta là encore quelques minutes, puis sa décision prise, il monta prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et partit se promener dans les couloirs. Très vite, presque machinalement, ses pas le menèrent à la tour d'Astronomie où il était allé si souvent. Il poussa la porte et s'approcha immédiatement de la fenêtre qui avait la meilleure vue de Poudlard

Soudain, une voix le fit sursauter:

-Alors Potter, venu se morfondre?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malefoy? soupira Harry, avec lassitude.

- Cette tour n'est pas à toi!

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu trouves une réponse à tout?

- Que veux-tu, je suis un Malefoy!

- je n'en serais pas fier à ta place!

-Justement, tu n'es pas à ma place!

-Lâche-moi les baskets, je ne suis pas d'humeur...

- Oh, le petit Potty Potter est de mauvaise humeur...

Harry regarda Drago comme s'il était devenu fou. Puis il se tourna vers la fenêtre en ignorant le blond.

- Alors, j'avais raison en fin d'année dernière?

-Raison sur quoi?

- Tu as passé un bon été ou un mauvais? 

-Bah, c'était pas si pire... 

- Tu veux dire que chez Granger c'était chouette, mais pas avant?

- Ouais, c'est à peu près ça...

-À voir ton air de petit chien battu je penserais que tu songes toujours à ton cher parrain déchu, je me trompe? Tu te sens encore coupable?

-Que j'aille le goût de me jeter du haut de cette tour, ça répond à ta question?

- Je prends ça pour un oui... mais je ne le ferais pas à ta place.

- Et pourquoi ça?

- Ça ferait tache sur le gazon... Je m'en voudrais!

-Oh et bien pas moi... De toute façon, je verrais pas qui le remarquerai...

- Bien plus de gens que tu ne le crois, murmura Drago.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'il y a aurait bien plus de gens que tu ne le crois... reprit Drago, sincèrement, fixant son ennemie dans les yeux.

Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer et se retourna vivement pour ne pas que le blond voit ses yeux humides. Il poussa un soupire qui aurait pu laisser le prendre en pitié même le diable en personne et fixa le lac et ses inlassables vagues. 

Drago s'approcha et vint jeter un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur par dessus l'épaule de Harry.

-J'aime bien la vue d'ici, murmura-t-il.

-Tu cherches à faire quoi exactement Drago? demanda Harry, d'une voix un peu absente.

- Rien, je ne peux pas parler normalement à un vieil ennemi, sans arrières pensées?

-Risible... Harry Potter parlant "normalement" avec un serviteur de Lord Voldemort

-Tu n'as aucune preuve...

-Et je ne chercher pas à en avoir, j'ai vu suffisamment de mangemort dans ma vie!

- Ouais ben t'a pas encore l'oeil!

Harry se retourna, et en un coup remonta la manche de Malefoy.

Harry fixa un moment le  tatouage que le blond avait sur son avant-bras, puis le lâcha et se remit à contempler la paysage, sans plus de réaction.

-C'est tout? lâcha le Serpentard.

-Oui c'est tout...

- Convaincu?

- De quoi?

- De ma condition de mangemort?

-J'en ai rien à foutre Drago... Tu fais ce que tu veux, je n'irais pas te dénoncer...

- Je l'ai pas voulu...

- De quoi, la marque ou la condition?

- Les deux... Je suis quelqu'un de fier, et me traîner au pied d'un demi-sang, c'est pas trop mon truc...

-Tu m'étonnes... répondit machinalement Harry.

- Ben quoi?

- Non, non rien... Bon, je vais retourner à ma salle commune moi...

-Tu me fuis Potter... déclara Drago, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

Harry se retourna et toisa le Serpentard tout en enlevant la main de son épaule.

- Tu oses me toucher? Tu n'as pas peut d'être souillé?

-Pourquoi aurais-je peur de ça?

-Tu n'es pas avec ta petite bande et ça paraît!

- Et alors, répliqua froidement le Serpentard. Tu crois que parce que les autres ne sont  pas là je ne suis pas capable de parler?

-D'être civiliser, pas de parler...

- Ouais ouais c'est ça...

- Je t'aurais cloué le sifflet Malefoy? Incroyable!

-Rêve toujours!

-C'est temps-ci je fais plutôt des cauchemars, désolé de te décevoir!

- Oh... Et tu rêves de quoi? Weasley en tutu rose qui danse? Je te comprends, c'est une vision d'horreur! 

- Plus je te parle, plus je m'inquiète de ton équilibre mental vieux!

-Ça doit être parce que le tient n'est pas bien mieux... vieux!

- Même pas d'imagination... Tu es pitoyable!

- Pour changer de sujet, t'as fait quoi de l'été?

-Tu radotes Malefoy...

- Je le sais bien mais je suis bien obligé de faire la conversation puisque tu es aussi muet qu'une tombe!

-Peut-être parce que j'ai envie d'être dans une tombe!

- Oh merci les pensées mortuaires! T'as pas un sujet plus joyeux non?

-Si ça t'intéresse pas le blondinet, je te retiens pas!

- Rhô, tout de suite sur la défensive, je t'attaque pas hein, pas besoin de me sauter à la figure comme ça!

Harry garda silence et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre.

- Bon ben... Heu... C'est pas que il n'y a pas grand chose à dire avec toi mais c'est presque ça...

-Si tu tiens à partir va-y... J'ai pas vraiment besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir compagnie, je vais pouvoir retourner à mes penser noirs...

Drago s'approcha de Harry et s'assit à coté de lui sur l'appui de fenêtre. Il regarda l'extérieur avant de reprendre la parole, brisant le silence.

- Comment tu fais?

- Comment je fais quoi?

- Pour supporter ta vie...

Harry le fixa pendant un instant. 

-Quel vie Drago? Je ne vis pas réellement! répondit-il, en dirigeant son regard à nouveau sur l'extérieur, sur le même point fixe que le blond.

- Mais si tu as une vie! Tu as des amis, une petite amie...   
Harry eut un rire faux qu'il ne chercha pas à cacher.  
- Pas de famille, un mage à mes trousses, et une espérance de vie de peut-être vingt ans... Quelle vie!

Le silence se fit dans la tour d'astronomie, et quiconque serait entrer à ce moment dans cette pièce, serait certainement tomber sous le choc de voir Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, assis côte à côte sur l'appui de fenêtre, à regarder à l'extérieur sans essayer de s'entre-tuer. 

-Et puis... Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler quelqu'un qui est jaloux de toi, un ami... reprit Harry, toujours sur le même ton las. 

Malefoy ne répondit rien... Qu'y avait-il à dire? Il avait raison, la jalousie était le sentiment dominant autour du garçon à la cicatrice. 

- Tu as quand même Hermione... Et puis il y en a beaucoup sur qui tu peux compter, simplement tu ne t'en rends pas compte...

-Nomme-en cinq, juste pour voir...

- Heu... Ginny Weasley, ça fait un. Alors... les jumeaux j'imagine, ça fait tout de suite trois...

-Il faut partit de la famille de Weasley je te signal, et l'année dernière j'ai sortit avec Ginny Weasley... Je doute qu'elle soit encore beaucoup de mon côté puisque je l'ai plaqué parce que je ne me sentais pas bien avec...

- Ouais ouais mais cette histoire finira bien par se tasser non?

-Peut-être... 

- Bon ben tu vois! Tout de façon pas besoin de compter! J'en suis sûr!

Harry eut un petit rire qui sonna faux aux oreilles de Drago

-En partant oublis Dumbledore, depuis la fin de ma cinquième année je ne veux plus rien savoir de lui... Il se sert de moi pour préserver ce monde et le sauver... Voilà tout!

- Qui dans ce monde ne compte pas sur toi pour tous nous sauver? Tu es le survivant Harry! Ce n'est pas pour rien!

-Je n'ai pas demandé à être celui qui porte ce nom... Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans et le sort de tout ce que nous connaissons, du monde entier repose sur mes épaules! 

Un silence suivit cette réponse.

-Si jamais quelqu'un m'avait dit que je te dirais toutes ces choses, de mon plein gré un jour, je lui aurais rie au nez!

- Bah ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal...

- Pourquoi ça? Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à raconter ça, surtout à toi!

- Parce que garder ça pour toi n'est pas une solution! répliqua le blond

-Oh et tu te crois bien placé pour parler de ce que je dois faire de moi-même?

-Je suis sûrement un des mieux placés dans cette école en effet...

Harry ferma les yeux pour digérer de qu'il venait d'entendre.

-Je vais te révéler quelque chose Drago, une chose que personne ne sait sur moi...

Drago parut surpris, mais son expression passa tout de suite de l'étonnement à la curiosité.

-Quoi?

-En première année... lors de la répartition, j'aurais... dû aller à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé!

- Et alors? Qu'est ce que ça voudrais dire, que tu vas devenir un grand mage noir, pire que Voldemort? Ridicule!

-Le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer là pour mes aptitudes en magie... Il paraîtrait que ça l'aurait pu m'aider...

- Ouais peut-être... Faut dire, mais ne vas jamais répéter à quiconque que je t'ai dit ça un jour, je nierai tout en bloc! Faut dire que t'es plutôt doué... Marmonna le blond. Et que si tu le voulais, la magie noire et tout, pourrait t'apporter un petit... supplément. Mais à ce que je sais, tous les Serpentard ne sont pas mauvais hein!

-Ouais... peut-être, mais tu te rencontres que si j'avais été dans la même maison que toi, tout aurait été différent, pas de Hermione, pas de Weasley... Peut-être Rogue qui aurait un peu plus sympathique, et Dumbledore qui m'aurait encore plus surveiller...

- Et alors? Dumbledore t'aurait surveillé mais j'ai toujours dit que c'était un vieux fou -Harry frémit à ce qualificatif qui lui rappelait la façon dont Voldemort lui-même appelait le directeur- Hermione aurait été remplacée par une autre, et le pauvre n'est pas une grande perte! A la place tu aurais eu d'autres amis, qui te comprendraient plus...

-Comme toi par exemple? répliqua aussitôt le Gryffondor, plantant ses yeux émeraude dans ceux argent du Serpentard.

- Comme moi... Par exemple.

Harry fixa avec incrédulité le blond qui n'avait pas relevé les yeux. Avait-il mal compris?

-Répète un peu ça... dit Harry, lentement, fixant toujours Malefoy.

- Quoi, j'ai dit « comme moi par exemple », c'est un problème?

-C'était seulement... Un peu étonnant et inattendu comme réponse...

-Je ne suis pas un monstre Potter, je t'avais déjà proposé mon amitié il y a six ans, mais tu l'as refusé...

- Ouais, ton entrée en matière n'était pas des plus accueillante il faut dire!

Drago haussa les épaules.

-La naïveté des Malefoy à l'âge de onze ans...

-Attend, je rêve là où tu viens de dire que ta famille n'est pas parfaite!

- C'est possible, ça a du m'échapper.

- Incroyable... Malefoy arrive dans une même conversation à être sympathique et à annoncer que sa famille n'est pas la meilleure.

-Ne va pas répéter ça à personne Potter... ou tu le regretterais!

-J'ai rien dit finalement... Il fait encore des menaces!

Drago soupira devant le demi-sourire de Harry. Ce dernier ne savait plus que penser. Malefoy agréable? Qui arrivait même à le remettre d'aplomb?

-Bon je vais y aller... J'ai besoin des mes trois heures de sommeil pour ne pas être trop gauche demain...

- Ouais ben j'imagine qu'on se verra demain... Passe quand même une bonne nuit!

-Tu veux que je te raccompagne, je t'imagine mal tomber sur un prof... Le Préfet-en-Chef de l'école en retenu parce qu'il s'est fait prendre au milieu de la nuit, à ce balader dans un couloir désert et sombre, ça ferait un peu louche non?

- Oh je ne crois pas que ce faire prendre à deux serait une meilleure idée, ça ternirait notre réputation...

- Il est bon de voir qu'il y des choses sur moi que tu ne sais pas! 

Drago le regarda, perplexe et sursauta lorsque le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit sa cape d'invisibilité de sous son pull.

-Attend... Je te crois pas là...

-Et pourtant c'est vrai! Alors t'es partant ou pas?

- Partant, bah si tu veux...

- C'est parti alors!

Il ouvrit la cape en grand et  la passa sur eux deux

-Maintenant tu me suis et tu ne fais pas de bruit, dit Harry, ouvrant la porte de la tour, pour que les deux puisses s'infiltrer dans le couloir.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le salon, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de ferraille survienne à leur droite, et que Peeves surgissent de nul part, en ricanant et en faisant un bouquant infernal.

-Merde, Peeves! siffla tout bas Harry.

- Continue, je m'en occupe...

- Je ne pense pas que...

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Drago avait sorti sa baguette et la pointait vers le fantôme.

-PEEVES JE T'AURAI! hurla soudain une voix.

Rusard arrivait en courant. Aussi vite que l'éclair, Harry empoigna le bras de Drago, le poussa contre le mur le plus proche, puis se mit à côté de lui et les cacha tous les deux avec la cape d'invisibilité. 

Le concierge ainsi que Miss Teigne arrivèrent à cet instant, suivit de McGonnagall qui avait été réveillé par le bruit et d'un Rogue d'une humeur massacrante. 

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? gueula celui-ci.

-On est mal partie, murmura Harry pour que seul Drago l'entende.

- Ouais... Il a vraiment sa tête des mauvais jours!

- On file! Viens par ici!

Harry longea le mur en tenant d'éviter de faire le moindre bruit, tirant le Serpentard à sa suite. Il s'engouffra dans la première classe venue.

Aussitôt chose faite, il enleva la cape et respira un grand coup.

-Tu te rends compte qu'on est bouclé ici pour au moins quelques heures! s'écria Harry.

- Oh la ferme! C'est ma faute peut-être?

- C'est la mienne?

Ils se regardèrent, puis chacun eu un sourire moqueur.

-Bon on va sûrement manquer le début de notre premier cours qui est potion... On va se faire engueuler pour notre retard et Hermione va être encore plus inquiète... Mais tout va bien, c'est gééééénial!

- Bah vois le positif des choses, tu verras pas Rogue! 

- Oh je le verrai en retenue pour séchage de cours... C'est mieux peut-être?

-Toi tu le verras, mais sûrement pas moi, après tout... Je suis préfet et je peux avoir bien des excuses!

-C'est vrai que le rôle de léchage des bottes de Rogue te va bien!

Drago ronchonna.

- Au moins je suis pas en retenue, et je lèche pas ses bottes!

- Tu fais quoi alors?

-Bon on change de sujet...

-Très bien...

Harry alla s'asseoir contre le mur et ferma les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? demanda Drago.

-J'essaye de dormir pour le peu d'heure qu'il me reste...

- T'arrives encore à dormir?

- Non mais c'est pour la forme... Qu'est ce que tu veux...

Près d'une heure passa, sans que le couloir soit totalement désert.

-J'en ai marre, grogna enfin Harry.

- Si tu crois que moi non, soupira le blond. Mais si au moins tu parlais ça passerait plus vite!

- Que je sache, tu ne parles pas non plus!

Soudain, la voix de Dumbledore survint dans le couloir qu'ainsi que celle du professeur de Métamorphose.

-Vous dites que Mr Potter n'est plus dans son dortoir Minerva? Mais... Personne ne l'a vu sortir, même la Grosse Dame qui peut voir à travers les capes d'invisibilité...

-Albus, vous croyez qu'il a été...

-Je n'en sais rien Minerva...

Harry regarda soudainement le Serpentard, plus que surpris qu'on le chercher.

- Que veux-tu vieux, c'est ça la célébrité! se moqua le blondinet.

- Ouais ouais cause toujours tu m'intéresses...

Mais il se tourna à nouveau vers la porte en espérant entendre d'autres brides de phrases.

-Albus, Vous-savez-qui ne peut tout de même pas entrer ici... C'est impossible, avec toutes les mesures de sécurité que vous avez pris!

Harry étouffa un rire.

- Que sais-je, peut-être a-t-il réussi à les briser... Je me fais peut-être trop vieux.

- Albus arrêtez, c'est faux!

-Minerva, vous vous rendez compte que si Voldemort a mis la main sur Harry... Nous sommes tous perdu!

- Je le sais bien, mais il n'est peut-être pas chez Voldemort, et nous allons bien finir par le retrouver, où qu'il soit!!!

-Cette histoire m'inquiète je dois le dire...

Ils furent alors hors de la portée d'entente de Harry qui se rassis à terre.

- Bon tu vas pas retomber dans le mutisme, si?

-Avec ce que je viens d'entendre non, j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un... Mais qu'est-ce que je disais, Dumbledore veut savoir à chaque heure de la journée aujourd'hui, parce qu'il compte sur moi pour vaincre Voldemort, mais si ça ne serait pas le cas, je serais bon à croupir au fond des cachots de Tom Jedusor, et personne ne lèverait le petit doigt pour moi...

Drago ne fit que pousser un gros soupir.

- Je voulais que tu parles, mais pas que tu radotes! Ça sert à quoi que tu revienne sur ça à part te plonger dans la déprime?

-Bon, bon,bon... Gryffondor va vous écrasez une fois encore au Quidditch cette année!

- Ouais évidemment maintenant que t'as récupéré ta place...

-serais-tu entrain d'avouer que je suis meilleur que toi?

- Hey j'ai pas dit ça!

-Presque pas!

-Prouve-le que j'ai dit ça!

-Arrête Malefoy, tu t'enfonces encore plus profondément!

Le Serpentard grogna, ne trouvant plus rien à dire.

-Incroyable, pour la deuxième fois en une nuit, j'ai cloué le bec d'un Malefoy!

- Ouais ben si je devais compter le nombre de fois où moi je l'ai fait!

-Va-y... J'attends que ça!

- Ben il y a eu heu... Rhô mais je m'en rappelle plus moi! J'ai pas une mémoire à long terme, c'est pas ma faute!

-Autrement dit, tu t'appelles pas Albus Dumbledore!

-En effet Mr Potter, Mr Malefoy ne porte pas mon nom!

Les deux garçons se figèrent sur place, en entendant qui avait un ton assez froid et colérique.

Harry se retourna et fit un faux sourire au directeur.

- Professeur, quelle joie de vous voir! 

Son ton était cynique et Drago pouffa discrètement.

-Moi de même Harry, et maintenant si vous m'expliquiez tous les deux ce que font, un Gryffondor et un Serpentard, à discuter ensemble, dans cette pièce froide et noir.

-Avec joie, je vais laisser Malefoy y répondre!

- Facile ça Potter... Et bien disons professeur que par un malheureux hasard de circonstance, Potter et moi nous sommes retrouvés dans cette pièce et...

-Suivez-moi dans mon bureau! coupa sèchement le directeur.

- Mais avec plaisir! Continua Harry, toujours sarcastique.

Le directeur ouvrit la porte en grand et les deux adolescents furent ébloui par la lumière du couloir.

-Et plus vite que ça...

Harry et Drago sortirent et se mirent en route.

-On est mal barré, murmura le Gryffondor.

-Toi, tu aurais vraiment dû aller à Serpentard, j'approuve le Choixpeau, chuchota à son tour le blond.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça? demanda Harry, un peu plus méchamment qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Eh relax, c'était pas méchant!

- Ouais mais répond quand même ça m'intéresse!

-Seulement la façon dont tu as parler au vieux sénile me le fait dire... répondit Malefoy en haussant les épaules.

-Peut-être... peut-être pas!

Dumbledore était toujours devant eux, marchant d'un pas rapide et ne faisant que leur jeter un coup d'oeil de temps en temps.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on m'emmène à la potence pour me faire pendre! grogna le Gryffondor.

- Et si on prenait la fuite?

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Ben oui, on enfile la cape et on part, ni vu ni connu!

- Tout d'abord mon cher ami, sache que Dumbledore voit à travers les capes d'invisibilités, et ensuite, que crois-tu qu'il nous arrivera lorsqu'on reviendra?

- Ouais bon c'était qu'une idée comme ça.

- Typique Serpentard quoi!?

-T'as tout compris mon vieux!

-Je le savais, c'est dans ma nature d'être intelligent! railla Harry. N'empêche que j'ai bien aimé ton idée... 

-Mesdames et Messieurs, Harry Potter vient de révélé qu'il pensait à la Serpentard lui aussi! plaisanta Drago, sur un ton toujours bas.

- J'ai pas dit ça, maugréa Harry.

- Non mais c'est tout comme mon cher!

-Si tu le dis...

~¤~

-Mr Potter, cela n'est pas la première fois que nous vous trouvons dans les couloirs au beau milieu de la nuit...

-Cette fois j'étais dans une classe!

-... Et cette fois, vous avez entraîné le Préfet-en-Chef de cette école dans vos petites aventures nocturnes, continua Dumbledore.

Rogue, McGonnagall, Dumbledore, Harry et Drago se trouvait dans le bureau directorial, les deux adolescents face aux trois professeur qui les fixaient intensément, surtout Rogue et McGonnagall qui était plus qu'étonné que Harry et Drago ait été trouver, ensemble...

- Je ne l'ai pas entraîné le Préfet-en-Chef il est venu tout seul! Ses yeux fusillaient le directeur. 

- Il n'empêche, dit Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

-Il n'empêche rien, coupa Harry.

Il fixait intensément le vieil homme qui se tenait devant lui, et l'antipathie régnait dans ses yeux.

- Potter, contrôlez-vous! Dit McGonnagall, les yeux ronds.

- Ce serait bête quand même de perdre le survivant hein? Surtout à cause d'une fameuse prophétie! 

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que ça a à avoir Monsieur Potter, expliquez moi!

-Je ne crois pas à avoir à expliquer quoique ce soit!

- Très bien, je retire donc cinquante points à Gryffondor pour votre petite sortie nocturne, et votre pour votre impertinence. Vous aurez également une semaine de retenue. Dit le directeur d'un ton las et colérique à la fois.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

- Oui Professeur Ombrage! 

Et il sortit en claquant la porte, laissant derrière lui un Malefoy éberlué.

Harry ne se dirigea pourtant pas vers la tour de Gryffondor, mais dans la direction opposé... Il marcha pendant près de trois heure dans les couloirs sombre et désert, sa fureur ne passant toutefois aucunement.

Il marchait au hasard, dans le dédale de couloir, sans chercher à aller à un endroit précis. Mais il finit pourtant par arriver dans un endroit inattendu. Il fixa le mur qui se trouvait devant lui, sachant parfaitement ce qu'il cachait. L'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard ce trouvait juste devant lui. Sans s'en rendre compte il avait descendu aux cachots et ses pieds l'avaient guidés jusqu'ici. Mais que diable pourquoi tout par rapport à lui se rapportait à la maison des Serpentard, aujourd'hui?

Harry secoua la tête, renonçant à comprendre. Il se demanda alors ce qu'il allait faire lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas qui approchait. Il plongea aussitôt sa main dans son pull pour en retirer la cape d'invisibilité. En une fraction de seconde, il était devenu invisible et il se trouvait adossé contre le mur, ses yeux essayant de discerner dans les ténèbres qui approchaient.

Il se cala bien contre le mur mais ne pu étouffer un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette gracieuse de Malefoy. Celui-ci du l'entendre car il se retourna d'un bond et regarda l'endroit où se trouvait Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pourtant pas, conscient que si Drago le découvrait réellement, il aurait droit à tout un interrogatoire, sur le pourquoi du comment il savait où se trouvait la Salle Commune des Serpentard, mais aussi, qu'est-ce que Harry faisait là.

- Potter? Potter je suis sûr que c'est toi! Sous ta cape... 

Harry ne répondit pas, espérant que le blond passe son chemin.

-Répond merde, continua Malefoy, s'approchant du mur. 

Pourtant, il ne reçu toujours aucune réponse.Il soupira mais ne bougea pas.

- Potter, je sais que t'es là. Et je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'en aurai pas eu la preuve!

Sans bruit, Harry fit un pas sur le côté pour essayer de s'échapper, fuir le plus loin possible cet endroit, retourner dans les étages supérieurs. Mais c'était sans compter Drago qui se mit à tâtonner dans tous les coins. Harry faisait des pas à gauche, puis à droite pour essayer d'éviter le blond, mais après avoir fait quelques pas à droite il se retrouva coincé contre une armure.

 « Je déteste ce type » pensa Harry.

-Potter, t'es coincé, répond maintenant...

Le garçon à la cicatrice retira la cape.

- C'est bon t'as gagné!

-Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Je ne peux plus me promener maintenant? C'est devenu interdit?

- De un on est censés rejoindre les cours, et puis pourquoi ici?

Le blond s'interrompit en se demandant si c'était une coïncidence que Harry se retrouve devant l'entrée de la Salle Commune des Serpentard. 

-J'en sais rien moi, je pense pas quand je me promène, je vais où mes pieds veulent bien aller... Maintenant si ça ne te fait rien... Étant donné que j'ai passé la nuit debout, bien que j'aimerai aller dormir, je vais aller chercher mes livres, j'ai cours de potion...

- Il est presque terminé... Mais bon, je te laisse faire hein, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

- Ouais... J'en fais ce que je veux.

Harry baissa la tête, morose, et repartit

Malefoy le laissa s'en aller, se maudissant déjà d'avoir dit une chose pareille, puis entra dans sa Salle Commune. Il prit ses cours de la journée et les fourra dans son sac, avant de ressortir de son dortoir et de se précipiter vers les panneaux d'horaire, n'ayant pas reçu le sien le matin même. Il remarqua qu'il avait défense contre les forces du mal. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, il se trouvait déjà dans la classe, tout le monde était arrivé, excepter Potter et si il continuait ainsi, il allait arriver en retard... Le prof serait en colère et Gryffondor perdrait encore des points! Bien que l'idée en elle-même de la perte de points ne le dérangeait pas, il ne voulait pas que Potter ait encore des ennuis, surtout que lui-même n'en avait eu que très peu le matin même. Le cours commença sans Harry et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards inquiets à la porte.

L'heure passa, le professeur donnant toujours son cours théorique, tout le monde commençait à s'endormir quelque peu, et Harry n'était toujours pas là... La cloche sonna enfin, les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe.

Drago regarda partout dans le couloir, mais pas une trace de Harry. Il regarda son horaire -que Goyle lui avait donné- et prit sa décision. Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de réagir, il s'élança 

En quelques minutes il fut devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Regard derrière lui et voyant que personne ne venait, il donna le mot de passe, qu'il connaissait étant Préfet-en-Chef. C'était l'heure du déjeuner et tous les élèves étaient déjà dans la Grande Salle, donc, aucun danger jusque là.

Il entra dans la vaste salle décorée et rouge et or, puis après un bref coup d'oeil, il emprunta l'escalier du dortoir des garçons. Il trouva Harry à la fenêtre, les deux pieds à l'extérieur et chantonnant une chanson. Il s'affola, et s'approcha.

- Non mais t'es malade ou quoi!

-Comment t'as fait pour rentrer ici toi? cracha le Gryffondor, tourna son regard émeraude vers le Serpentard, sans pour autant bouger de la fenêtre.

-Je suis Préfet-en-chef je te rappelles! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joue oui? Tout d'abord tu viens pas au cours, puis tu joues au suicidaire! 

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour moi hein? Laisse moi faire ce que je veux d'accord!

-Non je suis pas d'accord!

-J'ai rien demander à personne Drago! répondit froidement Harry, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Je le sais, et moi non plus! Mais le monde te demande quelque chose! 

-Et moi je veux rien savoir j'en ai marre!

- Ben d'accord, saute vas-y, Je m'en plaindrai pas!

-J'en doute même pas!

Drago eut un soupir d'exaspération.

- Ouais ben maintenant va pas te plaindre si tu te ramasse la plus belle punition de toute ta vie!

- Ben je m'en fous, tu peux pas savoir!

-Oh arrête un peu Potter, t'es pas invincible, t'as des sentiments toi aussi, donc arrête de te voiler la face et affronter la réalité.

-QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROISE QUE JE FAIS DEPUIS MA PREMIÈRE ANNÉE tonna Harry, entrant soudainement dans le dortoir, duquel il sortit aussitôt et se rendit dans la salle commune.

- Ben pas grand chose!

- Ah oui! Tu n'imagine même pas ce qui m'est arrivé ici depuis ma première!

- Ben vas-y dis le alors!

-Oh arrête de faire comme si ça t'intéresse! 

- Oui ça m'intéresse!

Harry regarda le Serpentard et fut étonné de voir ce qui ressemblait à de la sympathie et de la compassion dans les yeux de celui-ci

-Et bien moi, je préfère oublier ce qui m'est arrivé... C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis l'année dernière alors ne me demande pas de tout ranimer!

- Bon bon c'est comme tu le sens... Sache seulement que au cas ou... au cas ou tu voudrais en parler, tu sais où aller...

-Tu as changé... murmura Harry, en le fixant dans les yeux.

- Possible... Tu as changé aussi, depuis les premières années.

- Je n'ai aps eu trop le choix, ricana Harry, la mine sombre.

- Désolé...

- De quoi. C'est ta faute peut-être?

-Non... Mais celle d'un imbécile que j'ai jurer de servir contre mon gré...

- Ouais... C'est vrai mais c'est pas pour ça que je devrais t'en vouloir, hein?

- Comme tu le sens, je ne suis pas toi.

-Merci Drago... dit enfin le Gryffondor, sincèrement.

- De rien. 

Harry amorça un sourire auquel Drago répondit, un peu crispé. 

« Sans doute le manque d'habitude » dit Harry en souriant intérieurement.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry remonta dans son dortoir et alla s'asseoir sur son lit.

Drago le suivit, hésitant quelque peu, puis se lança.

- Tu comptes rejoindre les cours?

- Oh... Je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien faire tourner Dumbledore en bourrique.

- Je te préviens, tu sèche je le fais aussi!

-Oh et bien, on aura la salle commune pour nous tout seul!

- Tu ne comptes quand même pas le faire, dit Drago éberlué.

- Oh, Drago Malefoy aurait peur de rater quelques heures de cours?

-Non... Mais toi, c'est ton genre!

-Et bien c'est que tu me connais mal...

Drago ne dit rien. Oui, il le connaissait mal... Mais peut-être cela changerait, qui sais? Cette nuit lui avait déjà montré qu'il se trompait lourdement sur le "cas Potter"... 

Harry se leva soudainement et alla ouvrir sa valise, semblant désespérément chercher désespérément quelque chose.

Il jetait ses affaires sur le côté, l'une après l'autre, puis farfouillait plus profondément devant l'air interrogatif de Drago.

- Heu... Tu cherches quoi au juste?

Une carte... répondit machinalement Harry.

Il vida complètement sa valise et finit par trouver la carte du Maraudeur au fin fond.

-Bon enfin!

Il prit sa baguette, puis sembla enfin se rendre compte du regard perçant de Malefoy.

- C'est quoi?

- Je te l'ai dit, une carte!

-Une carte? demanda Drago, interloqué.

- Ben oui, une carte! T'es sourd ou quoi?

-Quel genre de carte?

De... C'est une carte de Poudlard?

- Poudlard, fais moi voir ça!

Harry eut un sourire et sortit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur le morceau de parchemin.

-Je promets solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises! murmura-t-il. 

Des lignes se croisèrent et le mot habituel de bienvenue des maraudeurs apparut. Harry passa la carte à Drago en souriant.

-C'est... commença celui-ci, incapable de trouver ses mots.

-Super, oui je sais...

- Pratique! Waw, j'arrive pas à y croire!

-Et pourtant c'est réel...

- Merci j'avais remarqué! fit sarcastiquement le blond avant de retourner son attention sur la carte.

Harry regarda son petit manège en souriant. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il le lui avait donné, il murmura le sort d'attraction et la carte lui revint en mains

-Hé!

-Désolé... Mais je tiens à voir où se trouve les vieux loufoque en ce moment, dit-il avec un sourire, qu'il perdit automatiquement en se rendant compte que le directeur marchait à grand pas dans la direction de la tour des Gryffondor.

-Oh... Oh!

-Quoi?

- Le vieux fou s'amène! On se casse! Grouille!

-Et où tu veux aller? 

-J'ai une idée dépêche! 

En deux temps trois mouvement il avait fait ranger le dortoir, glisser la cape d'invisibilité son chandail ainsi que la carte et lui et Drago parcourait les couloirs à grande vitesse. Harry arriva au couloir de la sorcière borgne. Il se précipita dessus, murmura le mot de passe et poussa Drago dans le passage. Il passa également et le passage se referma sur eux.

-Avance!

-Où on est?

-Avance! grogna Harry, en sortant sa baguette. _Lumos!_

Le passage s'éclaira immédiatement et Harry poussa le Serpentard. Celui-ci se mit en chemin tout en continuant de poser des questions.

- Où est ce qu'on est? Où est ce que ce passage mène?

Harry, épuisé par ses questions, finit par répondre :

-C'est un passage qui mène à Pré-au-lard. Maintenant avance!

-On va sécher en allant se promener dans Pré-Au-Lard, tu sais que t'es génial toi?

-Arrête de jacasser comme une vieille pie et avance!

Drago se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. Son pas se fit tout de suite plus rapide et ils eurent tôt fait de déboucher à la trappe.

-Où on est maintenant?

Harry soupira.

-Dans la cave de chez Honeyduke!

-Tu veux dire que tu as déjà fait effraction dans ce commerce avant?

-Ça te pose un problème vieux?

- Non, je pose la question c'est tout.

Harry soupira.

- Je n'avais pas la permission de venir ici en troisième... A cause de Sirius en partie -son coeur se fit douloureux mais il ne le laissa pas paraître-. Et du coup je venais par ici.

-Donc, tu n'as jamais vraiment suivit les règles de l'école?

-Tu as tout compris... Si je les ai suivit c'était dans de rare exception...

Ouais ben j'en viens à croire que tu es pire que moi!

- Fâché que je te vole la vedette?

-Oh non, tu ne me surpasseras jamais...

-Ça c'es toi qui le dit! 

-Tu oserais me défier?

-Peut-être, répondit Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est quand tu veux! fit le Serpentard.

- Je vais y réfléchir... En attendant, faut se faire discret et arriver à sortir sans qu'on nous remarque!.

Malefoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux adolescents sortirent discrètement de la cave de chez Honeyduke, et c'est bien par miracle qu'ils arrivèrent à ne pas se faire remarquer et à sortir sur la rue principale du village.

-Maintenant faut essayer de ne pas trop se faire remarquer...

- C'est sûr que deux élèves de Poudlard en sortie à Pré-au-lard en pleine semaine...

Ils se sourirent et Harry se demanda mentalement depuis quand il avait pris l'habitude de plaisanter avec son vieil ennemi.

Il respira un grand coup et se demanda ce qu'ils allaient faire à présent.

-Bon, tu veux faire quoi maintenant? demanda Harry.

- Bah je ne sais pas, on a toute la journée devant nous.

Puis, soudainement, il s'écria.

- Vive la liberté!!!

Harry l'empoigna par le bras et le tira à l'ombre d'une maison.

- T'es fou! Tu veux nous faire repérer ou quoi?

- Oh calme Harry! Après tout, que risque-t-on de plus que ce qu'on va déjà recevoir?

Harry sembla réfléchir, mais sa réponse était déjà toute formuler.

-T'as raison Drago... Mais dis-moi, tu t'es enfin décidé à m'appeler par mon prénom?

- Heu... simple instant de distraction! 

Il fit la moue mais Harry vit bien que sa bouche formait un petit sourire.

- Je t'ai vu tu as souri.

- Faux!

-vrai!

-Bon je rends les armes! répondit Malefoy, en faisant un clin d'oeil, ce qui surpris encore plus son ancien ennemi.

-Hé j'ai une proposition...

- Oui, dis toujours?

-On enterre la hache de guerre une bonne fois pour toute et on passe un super journée?

- Pourquoi pas, ça peut toujours être intéressant, sourit le Serpentard. Alors, c'est parti pour la journée délire si je comprend bien...

-Tu penses comme moi! 

Harry lui tendit la main pour sceller leur pacte.Drago la serra sans hésitations, et ils respirèrent à deux le sentiment de liberté qui les submergea. 

-Bon, une petite bieraubeurre?

-C'est pas de refus! Et pour fêter l'évènement c'est moi qui paye...

- Ouah! Ça c'est du jamais vu! Mais je ne dis pas non... dit Harry en souriant.

Ils partirent donc, en direction du Trois-Balais, le sourire ne les quittant pas.

Alors qu'ils allaient entrer, Harry retint le blond par la manche.

- Attend on peut pas rentrer comme ça commander des bières au beurre! Ils se douteraient de quelque chose...

- T'as raison... Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Heu... On fait comme les moldus? On demande à quelqu'un d'aller les acheter pour nous!

- Je suis pas convaincu...

- T'as une autre solution? demanda le garçon à la cicatrice.

-Oui, un bon petit _accio!_

-Oh et bien entendu, personne ne trouvera ça louche de voir deux bouteilles de bière au beurre léviter vers l'extérieur du pub?

- Ouais bon...

- On rentre sous la cape et on se sert discrètement?

-Et on bouscule des dizaines de gens au passage! Mais de toute façon comme tu disais... C'est une journée de délire, on fait le plus de connerie possible, de toute façon on a déjà des ennuis que peut-il arriver de pire?

- C'est juste... Alors on opte pour laquelle? Le bourrage sous la cape, l'_accio_ aux bouteilles ou carrément le naturel? demanda Harry en riant.

-Bah, j'opte pour la séance de mauvais garçon, et à nous montrer au grand jour!

- Ouais je suis pour aussi... Et puis après toute la journée autant faire les dingues, la punition sera la même!

Ils sourirent et entrèrent tous les deux dans le pub.

Pas simple instinct, Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus, puis il s'avança jusqu'au bar.

-Une caisse de bieraubeurre Rosmerta, s'il te plait, annonça-t-il.

La femme jeta un regard surpris au jeune garçon, mais acquiesça. Elle leur donna la caisse qu'il amena à une table.

-Et voilààà!!!

-Et si on allait plutôt derrière la cabane hurlante? proposa Harry.

- Bonne idée... Mais j'ai une idée... suis moi!

-Je te suis, cher confrère!

Drago se dirigea vers un autre pub que Harry connaissait.

- Que veux-tu faire à la Tête du Sanglier?

- Suis moi, ça risque d'être drôle...

Ils entrèrent tous deux et Harry suivit Drago au bar. Celui-ci commanda deux esprits de feu et se tourna vers Harry.

- Tu vas voir, c'est délicieux. 

Puis il clama d'une voix forte, pour que tout le monde entende.

- Y'a pas à dire, sécher les cours de Poudlard c'est super!

-J'approuve ce que tu viens de dire mon cher Drago! répondit Harry, sur la même intonation de voix.

Le barman les regarda sans bouger avant de se rappeler de la commande et il leur donna les deux bouteilles que Drago paya. Ils sortirent alors tous deux en pouffant.

- C'est clair et net Drago, on est suicidaires!

Ils se regardèrent puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Mais on adore ça! clamèrent-ils en choeur, haut et fort.

Les quelques passants les regardaient de travers mais les deux adolescents n'y firent guère attention et allèrent près de la cabane hurlante.

- Je me demande quand même s'il y a vraiment des fantômes dans cette cabane.

Harry s'étouffa en riant dans la bieraubeurre qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

-Non aucun... J'y suis déjà entrer! répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, avant de caller la moitié de sa bieraubeurre.

- C'est vrai? dit, surpris, le Serpentard.

- Bien sûr! Je ne mens jamais!

- Mon oeil...

-Le saule cogneur dans le parc de Poudlard tu sais? Il est creux et il y a un souterrain qui mène à la cabane!

- Tu me fais marcher! 

- Je te le jure!

- Super! Faudra penser à y aller avant de rentrer au château!

- Ouais si ça te dis!

-Oh mais ça me dit quelque tout a fait!

-C'est comme tu veux!

Harry but le resta de sa bieraubeurre et jeta la bouteille derrière lui, avant d'en ouvrir une nouvelle.

- Youhou, buvons encore et toujours! siffla le blond en vidant sa bouteille à son tour.

-Je crois que ça va être une super journée! déclara Harry, en levant la tête au ciel et en mettant une main sur son coeur. Je béni celui qui a créé la bieraubeurre! reprit-il, solennellement.

- Et je bénis celui qui a inventé le passage qui mène à Pré-au-lard. Dit Drago en faisant le même geste.

Puis dans un commun accord, il callèrent en même le reste de leur bouteille.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci de nous avoir lu ;)

Pour ceux qui nous ont peut-être trouver folle... Et bien vous n'avez encore rien vu, parce que le chapitre 4 est déjà commencer et disons que... Vous reconnaîtrez plus Harry et Drago... Quand qu'on dit que l'alcool a pas une bonne influence sur les gens, c'est vrai vous avez ;)

Enfin bon :p

@+

_Le Duo Infernal!_

****

****

****

****


	5. Le Duo Infernal

**Disclamer**** :** Malheureusement, presque rien ne nous appartient encore, mais ça ne saurait tardé! Tout est à Rowling, nous ne tirons aucun bénéfice ni argent, à faire cette histoire, seulement un amusement fou!

**__**

**Réponse au review :**

****

**LittleMiss84 :** Désolé pour les fautes qu'il y a eut... :p, on tâchera de faire mieux pour les prochains chapitres ;P Merci pour te review! @+ et bonne lecture!!

**celine.s :** Contentes de vois que tu nous a pas abandonné! Oh... Pour ce tes question à propos de Hermione et Dumby... Et bien ma p'tite fille, tu vas être servie! @+ et bonne lecture ;)

**Arathorn**** :** Tiens... Si c'est par ce cher _Monsieur _qui a lu_ « Harry Potter et les Cinq Dons! » _et qui l'a pas aimé... Et que maintenant, il vient faire son sympa ici! Je te tolère... Mais attention à ce que tu vas dire... Menfin, merci tout de même pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

_Le Duo Infernal!_

****

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**_Chapitre :4 Le Duo Infernal! _**

**__**

-Chut, parle moins fort! dit le blond en levant le doigt.

-J'men fiche... d'façon y peuvent rien m'fair j'suis le Survivant!

-Oh t'as bien raison mon p'tit gars! 

Harry et Drago se dirigeaient vers le château, d'un pas plus ou moins assuré, chacun ayant le bras passé par-dessus les épaules de l'autre.

-Mais moi... Je suis un petit serpent...

-Bah, pas de danger mon mignon, tant que le Survivant est là, rien peut... i_hic/i_, t'arriver!

-Oh mais j'suis un grand garçon maintenant... j'sais me défendre _hic_, Tout seul!

-Ouais, mais oublis pas, _hic_, que t'a baguette dors, _hic,_ cette heure là!

-Ah ouais, _hic__!_ J'avais oublié! Bon ben c'est pas tout ça mais on avait pas dit qu'on, _hic_  rentrait?

-Ouais c'est, _hic_... Pas le portail entourer de _hic_... cochon que je vois là-bas?

-Ouais mais c'est pas, _hic_! Des cochons mon vieux c'est, _hic_, des élénéphants! T'es bigleuh en plus?

-Je suis, _hic, _autant bigle que toi_, hic, _tu peux être séduisant!

-Ah ben alors, _hic_, on est d'accord! _hic__!_

-Au cas où t'aurai pas, _hic_, compris, c'était... Niro... rino... rhô j'sais plus le mot... ironique! Voilà, _hic_, c'était ironique!

-Et bien, je suis, _hic_, content de, _hic_, l'apprendre! Dis, tu veux bien me ramener, _hic_, jusqu'à mon dortoir, _hic_, je crois que je vais me, _hic_, perdre sinon!

-Oh, je croyais que tu, _hic,_ serais venu dormir, _hic,_ chez les heu... Gryffonmort...

-Bah j'sais pas on, _hic,_ verra bien quand on sera, _hic,_ dans le château!

Les deux amis titubèrent jusqu'à arriver enfin au hall d'entrée.

-Et voili, _hic_... voilà! On z'y est!

-Ouais z'a m'en a tout l'air_, hic!_

-Bon_, hic,_ beau blond, on dort où? Ça, _hic_, paraît plus simple, _hic_, descendre aux cachots que de, _hic_, monter sept étages! Mais, z'a serais, _hic_, sûrement plus drôle!

-Il faudrait d'abord que vous parveniez à atteindre les escaliers, déclara une voix froide.

-Professeur McGonzigal! Vous zavez, _hic_, envie de boire aussi?

-Non pas vraiment Mr Potter...

-Enfin, _hic_, vous zavez l'air, _hic_, z'en forme! déclara Drago.

-Si on considère que j'ai passé ma journée à chercher deux élèves de septièmes irresponsables!

-Voyons, arrêtez un peu de crier_, hic_, z'est une si, _hic_,  belle nuit! s'écria Harry, en criant presque à tut-tête.

-Silence Potter, siffla leur professeur. N'aggravez pas votre cas!

-Pas, y'a rien de grave, _hic_, faut prendre ça relaxe_, hic_, c'est pas pour, _hic_, le coeur le, _hic,_ stress!

-Ouais z'il a, _hic_, raison! dit le blondinet. Faut pas faire la, _hic_, difficile...

-Restez ici, je vais chercher Dumbledore!

-Pas de problème, _hic_, vieille chnoque! grommela Harry, avec un sourire joyeux.

Les yeux du professeur brillaient de colère tandis qu'elle partait chercher Dumbledore.

-Harry, ze voulais te dire que cette journée, _hic_, a été un plaisir pour moi!

-Bon maintenant_, hic,_ mon ami, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, _hic_?

-Ben on attend, _hic_, le vieux fou! Et on se, _hic_, fait charcutritionner la, _hic_, tête

-À la vie, _hic_, à la mort, _hic_, mon cher ami, _hic_, sur l'honneur de... _hic_, Salazard Serpentard! reprit Harry.

-Oui sur_, hic,_ l'honneur de l'autre là...

Dumbledore apparut en compagnie de McGonnagall et de Rogue.

-Rhô t'as vu_, hic_, Drago, on a toute, _hic_, la cavalerie!

-Je, _hic_, suis pas aveugle, _hic_, mon vieux! J'ai bien vu les, _hic_, trois mousquetaires!

-Taritaritaraaaaaaa! _Hic,_ vive les anglais! _hic_!

-A la guerreeeeeeeee _hic_!

-TAISEZ-VOUS! hurla Dumbledore, froidement.

-Pas, _hic_, la peine de crier, _hic_, vieux fou! grommela Harry.

-Ouais, _hic_, j'ai mal aux zoreilles! maugréa son ami.

-C'est bien fait pour vous, jeune gens!

-Ah, _hic_, les vieux sénile, toujours ça_, hic_, y s'amuse jamais!

-Vous rendez vous compte de la gravité de ce que vous avez fait? demanda Dumbledore. Sécher les cours pour se saouler!

-Bah, _hic_, reprit Drago. On a, _hic_, la majorité dans, _hic,_ un an!

-Tu te gourrrr, _hic_, Drago, c'es dans, _hic,_ onze mois! 

-Milles excuse, Ryry! _hic__!_

-Pas grave_, hic,_ j'te pardonne mon ti-dragounet! 

-Oh merci, _hic_, je t'adore!

-Moi de, _hic,_ même!

Ils se sourirent, et se remirent en chemin en ignorant les professeurs, bras dessus bras dessous.

-Où comptez-vous aller vous deux? demanda Rogue, en venant se poster devant eux.

-Dormir, professeur, _hic!_ s'écria Harry, avec un sourire niais.

-Vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça!

-Laissez Severus, nous n'obtiendrons rien d'eux aujourd'hui. Ils seront convoqués demain, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

-C'est ça, vous nous parlerez, _hic,_ demain! Bon Dray, on dors où nous?

-Bah j'sais pas, _hic_, ou tu veux!

-Hum, _hic_, on va aller faire une tour dans les, _hic_, couloirs jusqu'à la, _hic_, tour de, _hic,_ Gryffondor!

-Ok mon, _hic_, pote! C'est parti, _hic_, mon Ryry!!!!

Ils passèrent ainsi devant les professeurs et entreprirent le périple de monter l'escalier de marbre. Ce ne fut pas chose facile et ils durent s'arrêter à chaque palier, mais ils finirent par arriver enfin au couloir de la grosse dame.

-Hé vieux, tu te souviens,_hic_, du mot de passe? demanda le Gryffondor.

-Rh_, hic_, j'sais plus c'était quique chose, _hic_, comme heu... visutel?

-Dray, t'es saoul! Sacré, _hic_, bieraubeurre!

Le portrait pivota.

-Bah tiens_, hic_! Après toi, blondinet!

-Non, toi, _hic!_ Beau brun!

-J'suis pas, _hic_, brun!

-Ben beau, _hic,_ noir dans ce cas!

-Non, _hic_, toi!

-Ensemble!

-OUAIS!!! s'écria Harry!

Et ils foncèrent en même dans le passage sous le cri d'indignation de la Grosse Dame. Au bout de quelques trémoussements, ils réussirent à s'introduire dans la salle commune. Avant même que Harry ait pu se rendre compte de quelque chose, une main vola et finit sa course sur sa joue. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se tournait vers... Hermione.

-Tiens b'jour, _hic_, mon coeur!

-Est-ce que tu as réfléchi une seule fois aux conséquences de tes actes? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui, demanda-t-elle avec une grimace.

-Lui, _hic_, c'est mon ami, _hic_!

-Mais c'est pas vrai... T'es saoul?

-Saoul? Non, _hic_, en état, d'éribrété, heu, _hic,_ d'ébriété! Tu sais, _hic_, que la colère te va bien?

Il se prit une deuxième gifle.

-C'est pas, _hic_, gentil!

-Ouais, _hic_! Je l'approuve, fit le Serpentard.

-Et je peux savoir où tu as passé la journée?

-À PRÉ-AU-LARD! hurlèrent les deux en choeur.

Hermione les regarda, horrifiée.

-Vous êtes fous? Vous voulez réveillez tout le monde ou quoi?

-Bah, _hic_, on pourrait, _hic_, continuer notre petite fête, pas, _hic_, vrai Dray?

-Ouais mon, _hic,_ p'tit, _hic_, Ryry!

Et ils se mirent, bras dessus bras dessous, à danser. Ils tournèrent en rond, puis firent quelques pas de valse et finir par un tango avant que Hermione, furieuse, ne les sépare.

-Hé Mione, _hic,_ pourquoi tu, _hic,_ fais ça? T'as, _hic_, un problème?

-Oui, c'est toi mon problème en ce moment!

-Ah ben, _hic,_ si c'est comme ça, _hic!_ On est plus zensemble! 

-Olalaaaaa, _hic! _ T'y vas fort la Ryry!

-Oh grand, _hic_, mot, les grands_, hic_, moyens!

-Ouais, _hic_!

Aucun ne fit attention à Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux et qui s'enfuit au dortoir en courant.

-Si on allait, _hic_, dormir maintenant?

-Ouais c'est, _hic,_ une bonne idée, _hic_, Dray!

Ils se dirigèrent instantanément vers le dortoir des garçons qu'ils atteignirent un peu difficilement. Mais une fois faite, chacun ne prit même pas la peine  de se dévêtir, ils se jetèrent sur le lit à baldaquin de Harry, qui ferma les rideaux, et ils s'endormirent presque aussitôt.

~¤~

Le premier à se réveiller le lendemain fut Drago, dont le premier réflexe fut de se demander où il se trouvait. Il se rappela alors de la veille comme dans un brouillard et son mal de tête se réveilla en même temps. 

-Oh ma tête! grommela Drago en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller, ce qui réveilla instantanément Harry.

-Hein quoi? marmonna celui-ci en entrouvrant les yeux.

Il s'assied sur le bord de son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.  
-Ça va Harry? demanda Drago.

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-Je vais être malade! Déclara-t-il au bout d'un moment, partant en courant à travers le dortoir et se dirigea droit vers la salle de bain, d'où il claqua la porte.

Drago eut un petit rire mais se tut vite en remarquant qu'iil n'était pas loin de faire la même chose. Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea à la salle de bains quand il perçut du bruit dans un des autres lits.

-Merde!

Il fonça dans la salle de bains pour y retrouver un Harry très pâle au dessus des toilettes.

-Eh vieux comment on fait pour les autres?  
-Les autres quoi Drago?  
-Les autres élèves! Weasley et tout ça sont à côté et ils vont se demander ce que je fous ici!

-Bah...

Harry se remit sur ses pieds et s'adossa contre le mur pour avoir un appui. 

-On va attendre qu'ils sortent du dortoir pour se rendre en cours, parce que, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi... Dans l'état que je suis, les cours ne disent rien!

-Deuxième journée délires? demanda le blond en souriant.

-Dans l'état où on est...

-Rien ne nous oblige à aller à Pré-au-lard...

-Toi, tu as une idée derrière la tête!

-Peut-être! 

-Aller raconte, monsieur le Serpentard!

-Ben c'est juste que je me disais... Hier t'avais bien dit que tu voulais faire tourner le vieux fou en bourrique non?

-Ouais.

-Ben rien ne nous empêche de rester à Poudlard mais de foutre un peu la merde on va dire!

-Pendant que j'y pense... On a oublié notre ami la Cabane Hurlante!

-Juste! Bon, tu me suis ou non?

Harry hésita.

-Ça dépend pour quoi, mais je te fais confiance.

-Je me proposais de commencer par piéger un prof. je sais pas encore qui, je sais pas encore comment... Pour ça j'ai besoin de toi!

-T'es conscient que de faire tout ça avec moi, peut te faire perdre ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef, j'imagine...

Un sourire moqueur était apparut sur le visage du Gryffondor, et ses yeux, bien qu'encore un peu voiler par l'alcool qu'il avait prit la veille, étaient brillants de malice.

- Bien sûr, mais il faut toujours qu'il y ai des risques, c'est plus drôle... Et puis j'y tiens plus tellement.

- T'as remarqué qu'on savait s'amuser sans c'est ça?

- Ouais à peu près. Alors on piège qui.

- Mmmmmmmh, pas encore Rogue, on le fera à la fin. Pourquoi pas McGonnagall?

-La vieille pie? Elle serait capable de nous transformer en bloc de pierre si elle nous prenait... Non, je pensais plus à Chourave...

Un sourire machiavélique tordit le beau visage de Harry.

-Oh non, non, non... j'ai trouvé ma proie.

-Je peux savoir qui?

-T'es pas obligé de me suivre, mais je compte bien piéger de cher vieux Dumbledore!

-Tu vas oser? T'es courageux mec...

Une lueur de défie apparut dans les yeux de Harry.

-Tu me suis?

-Bien sûr! Je veux pas manquer ça attends! Alors, qu'est ce qu'on lui fait au vieux fou?

-Hum... Bonne question... Je me demande si Peeves est dans le coin...

-Comment comptes-tu convaincre ce sale esprit frappeur de nous aider?

-Oh, disons que je connais le moyen...

-Ah oui? Lequel?

-Quand il s'agit de farces et attrapes, il n'est pas bien difficile à convaincre, surtout si ça peut lui rapporter!

-Oké oké mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'on va lui faire!

-Je pensais aller dans ses appartements, il y aura sûrement des trucs à faire!

Malefoy écarquilla les yeux et regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Il lui posa la main sur le front doucement.

-Mon gars, ou t'as de la fièvre, ou tu es définitivement cinglé!

-Non, j'ai plutôt la gueule de bois, mais je suis lucide vieux! Mais si c'est trop pour toi... Tu peux toujours laisser faire...

-Rêve, tu ne feras pas ce coup sans moi!

-Très bien, donc, quand tout le monde sera en cours, on pourra en profiter...

-Quoi? Je ne te suis plus là...

-Le temps que les imbéciles de cette tour sortent pour ne pas qu'ils te voient, on pourra y aller... À moins que... Non! Vient, on va aller gémir un peu dans la Salle Commune.

-Ah ok, allons gémir si tu veux!

Harry et lui se dirigèrent vers la Salle Commune, d'où ils se laissèrent tomber chacun sur un divan.

-Oh mon dieu... Mon mal de tête revient! Je crois que je vais mourir! gémit Harry.

-Et moi donc! Oooh je crois qu'on aura bientôt deux cadavres dans cette salle!

-Bah, on mourra ensemble! 

-Oui, comme deux frères morts à la même bataille! Que c'est poétique!

Harry eut un petit rire qu'il voulut faire discret.

-À la vie, à la mort vieux! Tiens... J'ai une vague impression de déjà vu...

-Oui, moi aussi...

C'est à cet instant que certaines portes de dortoir s'ouvrirent pour laisser le passage à des élèves partant en cours et qui les fixèrent avec surprise.

-Tu veux ma photo? cracha Harry à une première année.

Bon vieux j'ai soif! C'est à boire, boire, boireuh, c'est à boire qu'il nous fauuuuuuuuuut!!! se mit à chanter Malefoy

-J'veux pas me lever et aller chercher quelque chose, débrouille-toi!

-Bon, bon, je vais me débrouiller!

Il prit sa baguette et murmura quelques paroles. Aussitôt, des boissons accompagnées de gâteaux emplirent la table.

-Waw comment t'as fait?

-Mystère! dit le blond, avant d'ajouter tout bas: les elfes de maisons!

-Mystère et boule de gomme! Tiens, d'la bieraubeurre! Ouais! Je bois, tu bois, nous buvons, en coeur et en joie pour le plaisir de se saoulerrrrrr! se mit à chanter Harry.

-Bien dit! A la boisseeeeeuh!!! À la tienne mon ami!

-Et toi donc mon cher! Pour Serpentard!

Ils trinquèrent et burent, cul sec, leur bouteille sous les yeux effarés des quelques élèves encore présents dans la pièce. C'est à l'instant même où les deux adolescents cognaient leurs bouteilles que Ron entra.

-Tiens b'jour Weasley, t'as une bonne mine aujourd'hui! Y'a quelque chose de nouveau dans ta pathétique vie? demanda Harry, en débouchant une nouvelle bouteille.

-Non, mais clairement dans la tienne oui, siffla Ron.

-Ouaip! J'ai enfin trouvé un ami, un vrai! Et pas jaloux!

-Content pour toi, imbécile!

-Hé, soit pas impolie, c'est pas jolie, ta mère aurait honte de toi! 

Harry retourna son attention sur Drago.

-Tu sais qu'avec tout ce qu'on a consommé on pourrait devenir dépendant à cet délicieuse boisson mon vieux?

-Oh tu ne l'es pas encore? Ça m'étonne! hihi...

-Devine quoi???

-Je sais pas dis toujours...

-J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à la carte et devine qui vient dans notre direction?

-Je sais pas, vas y dis!

-Ce bon vieux Dumbledore!

Il sembla alors se rendre compte de la signification de ses propres mots.

-Merde! Ça va foutre notre plan à l'eau! On se barre amène-toi!

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse être, ils se levèrent d'un bon, emballèrent toutes leurs choses et sortirent en coup de vent de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

-La Salle sur Demande! s'écria Harry, dépêche!

-C'est où ça?

-Suis-moi! Dépêche!

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le mur vide, et Harry repassa trois fois devant celui-ci, pensant très fort à vouloir une cachette. Aussitôt la porte apparut et les deux adolescents s'y engouffrèrent.

-Bon faut se décider sur la marche à suivre maintenant. Comment on s'y prend pour atteindre ses appartements à Dumbly?  
-Je sais pas, mais je suis d'avis d'y réfléchir en buvant, t'es pas d'accord?

Sans même attendre sa réponse, il pesa très fort à des bieraubeurres et celles-ci apparurent sur la table. Il s'empara d'une des bouteilles et l'ouvrit tandis que Drago faisait de même en souriant.

-Bon! Alors tout d'abord, va falloir faire gaffe, les profs vont être à notre recherche...

-Sur ce point tu as raison... Mais on n'a de la chance, j'ai emporté la carte, et la cape était encore sur moi, depuis notre petite excursion d'hier! Bien que…

Harry but une gorgé de sa bieraubeurre.

-... La cape ne nous servira pas à grand-chose si Dumbledore peut voir au travers! Mais, si on faisait une diversion assez loin de son bureau, sans pour autant qu'il puisse se douter de quoique ce soit, ça serait parfait! C'est là que Peeves va entrer en jeu... encore faudrait-il pouvoir le contacter, sur ce coup, tu as une idée?

Drago sourit à son ami.

-Je pense que j'ai une idée. On pourrait peut-être vraiment attirer Peeves là-bas. Genre: on l'injurie et on lui lance le défi de nous rattraper, puis on l'amène à un endroit très éloigné du bureau de Dumbledore. Ensuite on lui demande de tout casser et on se barre chez le vieux fou.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ça fasse venir Dumbledore lui-même chez Peeves... En fait je crois qu'il faudrait mettre les autres fantômes dans le coup, mais sans qu'ils le sachent. Avertir Nick quasi sans tête qu'un élève est très blessé et qu'il faut qu'il aille avertir le directeur. Quelque chose comme ça... Qu'est ce que tu en pense?

-C'est plutôt bon... On pourrait aussi s'arranger avec la Baron Sanglant, en lui disant qu'il y a une bataille sanglante au même endroit... Il adore les carnages! reprit Drago, avec un sourire.

-Il ne reste que le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise... répondit son ami, penseur.

-Bah je parie qu'ils suivront la foule... Ce serait super que l'information circule partout, de sorte que même les élèves y aillent. Alors on est sûr que Dumbledore viendra...

-Ouais! Maintenant on doit faire circuler l'info. Et il ne faut pas oublier que tout le monde est en cours à cet heure... Il faudrait attendre à la pause! reprit Harry, en fixant le Serpentard.

-Juste... Ça nous laisse un peu plus d'un quart d'heure! Et ensuite, quand l'information est passée, comment on y va? Ça m'étonnerait que ce vieux fou n'ait pas mis de protections...

-Tu oublierais que tu as devant toi quelqu'un qui a passé devant toute les protections de la pierre philosophale, vieux?

-Bon, bon arrête de te vanter! Tant que tu sais quoi faire, je te suis! Et puis dedans, on improvise! En gros, c'est un projet de fous.

-C'est ça qui fait son charme, ne sommes nous pas fous? demanda le Gryffondor en souriant dangereusement.

-Tout à fait raison! décidément ce choixpeau est plus intelligent que je ne le pensais!

-Intelligent pourquoi mon petit Dray? demanda Harry, son sourire de le quittant pas.

-T'avoir à Serpentard aurait été fort intéressant, je regrette presque que tu n'y ai pas été envoyé!

-C'est le triste sort du destin... Enfin... On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver dans ce château... Alors, maintenant, comment on fait circuler le message?

-Je propose d'aller dans une classe vide mais de laisser la porte entrouverte, et de parler à haute voix d'un coup que nous irions faire à la volière... C'est suffisamment loin des appartements de Dumbledore... Dit le blond

-Excellent, il faudrait seulement être prudent pour qu'on ne nous reconnaisse pas.. 

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... un sort de dissimulation et le tour est joué!

-Okay...

Harry fixa la carte et remarqua que Dumbledore se trouvait dans les cachots, ou plus précisément dans la Salle Commune de Serpentard, certaine en train de vérifier si ils ne se cachaient pas là.

-C'est partie... la voix est libre!

-Youppie! Dumbledore... Gare à toi!

Et tous deux sortirent précipitamment de la salle sur demande pour se diriger vers le coeur de Poudlard.

Bien vite, ils furent dans une salle de classe, où Drago laissa la porte entrouverte et alla s'asseoir face à Harry, sur un bureau. Le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule de dissimulation... Le jeu pouvait enfin commencer!

-Alors, tout est prêt, demanda-t-il en chuchotant, mais plus fort qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Oui! Bientôt, il y aura un beau casse-tête à la volière!

-Je n'aimerai pas être à la place du pauvre type qui va devoir tout réparer et nettoyer, renchérit Harry.

-C'est sûr ça ne va pas être évident! J'espère surtout que beaucoup de monde va être là pour voir ça, ça va être fantastique!

Quelques sixièmes années passèrent au même instant devant la salle et se mirent à chuchoter avec frénésie, s'éloignant certainement pour prévenir d'autres personnes.

-Bien jouer! dit Harry, reprenant un ton bas.

-On continue! J'entends quelqu'un... dit le Serpentard tout bas, puis il reprit plus haut.

-A la volière tu dis? Dans dix minutes?

-Ouais t'as tout compris, il va y avoir la pagaille du siècle!

-Je vais pas rater ça!

-Moi non plus! T'imagines la tête de Rusard?

**-**Je serais prêt à parier vingt gaillons que l'effet va lui faire sortir de la vapeur par les oreilles, comme l'effet de la pimentine!

-Au moins! 

Les gens qui passaient dans le couloir repartaient fort excités, libérant l'information dès qu'il le pouvait.

-Bon... Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller prévenir notre ami Peeves... déclara Harry, entendant le brouhaha dans les couloirs.

-Tu as raison. Il est marqué sur la carte? Vu que c'est un fantôme je sais pas...

-Hum... Non... va falloir se débrouiller seul!

Sur ce, Harry et Drago sortirent dans les couloirs et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore, tout en cherchant désespérément l'esprit frappeur... Qu'il débusquèrent dans l'escalier entre le deuxième et le troisième étage. Il était en train de repeindre quelques tableau avec un substance brune et moelleuse... assez douteuse!

-Hello Peeves... On a un petit défi pour toi!

L'esprit frappeur se tourna vers eux.

-Tiens si ce n'est pas ce pet... petit Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux le perdant, te faire battre sur le champ?

-Oh, je n'en suis pas sûr... Je te parie ce que tu veux que nous sommes avant toi à la volière et que nous arriverons à faire fuir plus de hiboux que toi!

-Et que nous ferons exploser plus de pétards!

-Parie tenu jeune imbécile, et si je gagne, j'ai le droit de faire de vous ce que je veux!

Harry le fixa pendant un instant.

-J'ai mieux... Je te donne la possibilité d'embêter Rusard comme bon te semble, sans ennuis de la part du directeur, pendant toute la journée!

L'esprit frappeur sembla y réfléchir.

-Très bien... Et que le meilleur gagne! 

Et il traversa le mur devant lui.

-Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Dumbledore se dirige vers la volière et la voie sera libre Dray...

-Tout à fait vrai, mon petit Ryry! 

-Oh arrête avec ce surnom débile!

-Trouve en un autre alors!

-On dirait que t'es encore ivre mort à m'appeler comme ça... En parlant d'ivresse, si tout marche, on doit fêter ça!

-Sûr! Mais dans la cabane hurlante alors, pour que personne ne nous trouve!

-On va bien se marrer...

La Gryffondor fixa la carte du maraudeur!

-C'est l'heure, dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

-C'est parti mon vieux... Vive nous!

Ils sortirent tout deux de la classe et coururent dans le dédale de couloirs déserts. Bien vite, ils furent devant la gargouille de pierre, où à un peu moins d'un mètre de celle-ci, un demi-cercle de couleur bleu avait été tracé, et brillait de façon inquiétant.

-Tiens... On dirait qu'on a déjà un obstacle!

Harry sortit une noise de sa poche et la lança devant lui. Aussitôt, elle se carbonisa et retomba en cendre sur le sol.

-Heu... Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange, mais je ne passerai pas sans protection, je ne tiens pas à finir comme un poulet rôti!

-Pas de problèmes, un sortilège _gèle-flamme__, _ additionné à un sort d'eau devrait nous permettre de passer. 

Harry prit sa baguette et lança les deux sorts à Drago, puis à lui-même.

-Maintenant... Il faut espéré que la chance est de notre côté! Bonne chance Dray!

-Bonne chance Ryry!

Harry eut un sourire d'exaspération, puis sourit et passa le cercle. Aussitôt, les flammes vinrent lécher sa peau mais il ne ressentit rien d'autre qu'une sensation de chatouillis. Drago passa à son tour, avec un grand sourire. Ils furent cependant exposés à un autre problème... Le mot de passe du bureau.

-Heu Ryry... T'as une idée?

-Chocogrenouille! répondit celui-ci.

-Pardon?

-Il prend toujours le nom d'une sucrerie! Plume-en-sucre!

-Fizwizbiz!

-Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochu!

-Frondant au chaudron!

-Nid de Cafard!

-Sucette au sang!

-Réglisse à la morve!

-Crème Canaris

-Non mais, j'vais tout de même pas me mettre à nomme les bonbons moldus! s'écria Harry.

-Fais toujours, on ne sait jamais.

-Napoléons!

-Heu... Réglisse!

-Chocolat, jujube, sucette, caramel, crème glacé... 

-Esquimau au citron?

-Eh merde!

Étrangement, la gargouille coulissa, dévoilant une volé d'escalier en colimaçon...

-Heu... reprit Harry.

-Bah, ne te pose pas de questions! On y va?

-Et comment!

Ils débouchèrent dans le bureau bien trop familier à Harry et si peu à Drago...

-Bah, ne te pose pas de questions! On y va?

-Et comment!

-Ils débouchèrent dans le bureau bien trop familier à Harry et si peu à Drago...

-_Collaporta!_ s'écria Harry, en pointant sa baguette sur la porte puis en regardant Drago. On ne sait jamais... dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? commenta Drago, en regardant d'un regard dangereux, le bureau.

-Ben on fais d'abord quelques dégâts ici, puis on essaye de trouver l'accès aux appartements du vieux fou! Dit 

Harry en souriant.

-Quelques dégâts hein?

Il n'eut droit qu'à un sourire de la part de Harry, qui s'approchait des grandes armoires vitrées, où était entreposé bon nombre de chose précieuse et rare.

-Tiens... J'ai trouvé mon point de mire... 

-Je te laisse t'en occuper, je vais me consacrer aux chers dossiers des élèves... dit le blond en ricanant.

-Oublis pas de rajouter quelques points dans mes notes... répondit Harry en sortant en pointant sa baguette sur les étagères.

-Rêve toujours compagnon! 

-Allez sois pas chiant!

-Je verrai, dit avec un sourire le Serpentard. Oh, oh... mais que voilà donc!

Harry qui avait commencé à casser les différents objets qui ornaient les armoires, se retourna avec un air interrogatifs.

-Les fiches des professeurs...

-Par Merlin, je veux voir ça moi! s'écria la Gryffondor, en finissant de ravager les armoires et les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Le garçon au cheveux noirs se précipita près de son ami et se penché par dessus son épaule.

-Tiens tiens... McGonnagall a déjà été domestique dans un manoir...

- Ha!ha!ha! et Chourave a été marié à cette espèce de gnome!

-Non mais c'est fou... 

Harry prit la plume d'aigle qui se trouvait sur le bureau du directeur, et la trempa dans l'encre.

«_ -A déjà travailleur dans un laboratoire de teste, sur l'engrais des dragons norvégiens. _» écrivit-il au CV de Trelawney.

- Attends passe moi la plume. Demanda le blond en ricanant.

Il tourna les pages jusqu'à tomber sur le CV de Rogue. Il écrivit alors consciencieusement.

« _-A déjà travailler comme testeur de marque de shampoing mais l'expérience ayant raté, il a gardé pour toujours ses horribles cheveux gras._ »

Harry étouffa un rire du mieux qu'il le pouvait et reprit la plume, puis feuilleta les CV jusqu'à tomber sur celui de Firenze.

« _-A subit lors d'une expérience génétique neurologique, un changement mental concernant ses opinions sur la race des humains_. »

Drago prit à son tour la plume et tomba sur le CV de Flitwick.

« _-A participé à une expérience sur la réduction de l'apparence et resteras gnome toute sa vie._»

Harry poussa quelque peu le blond pour se faire une place sur la chaise à son tour, et reprit la plume, et il prit le CV de Rusard

« -_Suite à un mauvais accident, et au flux de tous les produits chimique qu'il utilise, son cerveau subit des dommages irréparables, ayant maintenant une forte attirance par les félins, qu'ils croient en être un lui-même._ »

Drago ne pu retenir le rire qu'il avait au bord des lèvres. Il prit la plume et chercha le CV de Dumbledore. Il devait bien être quelque part. Lorsqu'il finit par tomber dessus -tout au fond du dossier- il eut un sourire carnassier et inscrivit.

« _-Lors de sa naissance, à reçu un sort incurable à effet grave. En effet, ce sorcier se prend pour le plus puissant du monde alors qu'il n'est rien de plus qu'un excrément de chien collé à une illusion. _»

Harry regarda Drago avec inquiétude.

-Mon vieux, tu dois vraiment lui en vouloir à celui-là!

Le Gryffondor reprit la plume, mais ne changea pas de feuilles.

« _-Ce dit d'être une grand humoriste et comprend bien les jeunes, pourtant... Nombres de déteste ont démontrer qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un verracrasse, encore qu'il faudra aller s'excuser à ces pauvres bêtes! _»

Drago reprit la plume et continua.

« _-Se dit être un grand directeur et ses barrières invincibles, mais il a laissé deux professeurs en fait mangemorts s'installer au château, et Voldemort lui-même a réussi à s'y introduire._ »

Harry alla écrire à nouveau, quand son regard se posa sur le Choixpeau magique, un sourire carnassier apparut sur son visage et il se leva, baguette en main.Alors que Drago regardait son ami avec curiosité, celui-ci murmura une formule au choixpeau.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Oh... Il va seulement se mettre à chanter la chanson de répartition de notre première année, et cracher sans arrêt à Dumbledore que je dois aller à Serpentard, qu'il faut me changer de maison et tout... 

-Tu es sûr que tu fais le bon choix?

-Sûr et certain. 

Harry dirigea sa baguette vers les nombreuses étagères du bureau.

-_Destructum!_

Il repéra soudainement dans le coin de la pièce, une grande porte... Les appartements de Dumbledore, et il s'y dirigea aussitôt, un lueur d'amusement et un peu sadique dans le regard. Drago le suivit rapidement, un sourire tout aussi sadique aux lèvres. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans une pièce mais aussitôt, des boucliers apparurent, les empêchant d'entrer.

_-Destructum!_cracha Harry, un peu contrarié de se faire arrêter par des barrières invisibles.

Les bouliers tressautèrent, mais restèrent en place.

-On ne pourra jamais passé! grogna Harry.

-Mais si, suffit d'un petit coup de pouce!

-De qui?

-Pas de qui, mais de quoi!

Drago sortit sa baguette et commença une incantation bizarre.

-Laisse-moi deviner... De la Magie Noire, s'écria Harry, avec un sourire moqueur, s'adossant contre le cadre de porte et en croisant les bras.

-Ben oui, tu vois ça peut être utile!

-Oui, faudra que tu m'apprennes!

-T'es pas sérieux quand même!

-J'ai jamais été aussi sérieux! Bon, on y va dans ses appartements?

Drago ne répondit pas, encore sous le choc de ce que venait de dire son ami, qui entrait déjà dans les appartements du directeur.

-Là, j'aurais tout vu, Harry Potter qui veut apprendre la Magie Noire!

-Ben quoi! Cria l'adolescent de la pièce d'à côté. Tu l'as dit toi-même, ça peut être utile! Bon tu t'amènes-là?

-Ouais, ouais mon petit lion, sort pas tes griffes, j'm'amène!

Le Serpentard rentra dans la première et regarda d'un air amusé Harry qui détruisait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Drago se mit également à regarder ce qui ornait la pièce et à détruire ce qu'il pouvait. Alors que Drago allait détruire une grande banderole des la maison des Serpentard, après avoir fait Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Gryffondor, Harry s'interposa.

-Hé attend, je la garde moi celle-là, j'vais décorer un endroit avec!

-Quoi?

-Ben oui, je suis bien décidé à changer tout chez moi qui rappelle Gryffondor! Je suis Serpentard moi...

-Et ben bienvenue vieux!

-Heu... ok, répondit Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire. 

Il tourna dos au Serpentard et s'amusa à briser tous les carreaux de la pièce, laissant les insectes affolés qui s'était réfugié contre les vitres, entrer dans la pièce. Drago, lui, s'amusa à casser les pieds des chaises, tables et meubles pour tout déstabilisés. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de s'occuper de cette pièce là, ils passèrent à la suivante qui se révéla être la chambre. Harry bondit aussitôt sur le lit et se mit à sauter, faisant quelques figures divinement ridicules. Bientôt un craquement se fit entendre, et les poutres qui retenaient le matelas cédèrent, tandis que Harry retournait sur le sol, avec un bon agile, digne de félin, et retombait sur ses pieds.

-Eh ben heureusement que tu fais du Quidditch! 

Harry lui sourit et se dirigea vers les armoires. Il retourna les tiroirs et piétina les robes. Puis il prit une de celles qui restaient dans l'armoire et la revêtit.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Ne ferais-je pas un bon Dumbledore?

Drago éclata de rire.

-Har... Harry, enlè...ve ça tu... es... ri, riridicule! s'écria le blond.

-Oui, tu as raison. Et puis je ne tiens pas à devoir m'enlever un bout de cervelle pour ressembler à ce vieux fou! dit-il avec un petit sourire amusé.

Il jeta la robe à terre et la piétina.

-Dis, on ferais bien de se dépêcher si on veut avoir fini avant qu'il revienne! dit Drago.

Soudain, ils furent tous d'eux saisis d'un étrange pressentiment et Harry sortit la carte de la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

-Hé merde... Il revient, et on n'a pas le temps de déguerpir par la porte...

Une idée lui vint aussitôt en tête et il s'approcha de la fenêtre, sortant sa baguette.

-_Accio Éclair de Feu!_ s'écria-t-il.

-T'es complètement fou! On n'y arriveras jamais! 

-Fais moi confiance! Toi, casse tout ce que tu peux en attendant!

Drago brisa tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, d'une simple brosse à dents jusqu'à un meuble. Le balai arriva soudain devant Harry, s'arrêtant juste devant lui.

-Allez magne-toi Dray! s'écria le Gryffondor.

-J'arrive! Attends deux secondes!

Il s'élança dans l'autre pièce sous le regard exaspéré de Harry et revint presque immédiatement. Il tenait quelque chose en main mais Harry n'y fit pas attention et, après qu'ils soient tout les deux assis sur e balai, ils s'envolèrent par la fenêtre que Harry avait ouverte en grand.

Harry était assis à l'avant de son balai, et au plus grand étonnement de son ami, même avec un passager supplémentaire il n'avait aucun mal à contrôler l'Éclair de Feu.

-Waw tu manies bien quand même!

-Je sais, je sais! Ha!ha!ha!

-Mince, la banderole!!! On l'a oublié!

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-Non, non ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai prise pendant que tu cassais les meubles!

-Bon maintenant direction la tour d'astronomie... C'est l'endroit le plus subtil où l'on pourra retourner dans la Salle sur Demande...

-Oui, et on pourra réfléchir au programme de la suite de la journée!!!

-Il faudrait aussi qu'on se trouve un nom... tu sais, pour marquer ce qu'on fait!

-Bonne idée Dray... Bon aller on monte, et je te conseil de t'accrocher...

-Pourquoi?                                                                                                                 

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa question de Harry monta en piquet. Ils firent comme ça une monté en flèche d'une vingtaine de mètres avant de se stabiliser près de la tour. 

-Non mais t'es complètement cinglé toi! Déclara Drago, outré.

-Oui... Je suis cinglé sur un balai, et tu es bien placé pour le savoir...

-Ouais ben maintenant je risque plus de l'oublier! ronchonna le blondinet. 

Ils entrèrent par la fenêtre que Drago avait ouvert d'un sort, et purent enfin retrouver une matière solide sous leurs pieds, au plus grand soulagement de Drago.

-Dommage, j'aurais rien volé encore un peu, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la meilleure façon de ne pas se faire repérer.

-Ouais j'aurais bien voler aussi mais sur MON balai, et pas avec un fou dans ton genre!

-C'est ça la modernité, plus que tu as quelque chose de performant, plus que t'es cinglé!

Drago se mit à rire, bientôt suivi par son ami. Ils s'affalèrent par terre et se sourirent. Après quelques minutes, Harry reprit la parole :

-On ferait mieux d'y aller, s'écria-t-il.

-Oui... salle sur demande?

-Ouais!

Ils sortirent lentement de la tour, prenant garde de n'être surpris par personne, t allèrent jusqu'à la salle sur demande.

~¤~ 

Couché sur un tapis de coussin moelleux, Harry avait les yeux fermés et relaxait. Il était maintenant seul dans la Salle sur Demande, Drago ayant eu l'intelligence de dire qu'ils devraient aller à la Grande Salle pour enlever tous soupçons à Dumbledore qu'ils pourraient être ensemble... Harry avait d'abord refusé. Son ami courrait bien des risques de se faire voir quand même. Le directeur pouvait le punir fort de ne pas avoir été en cours et de la journée précédente. Mais Drago avait juste sourit en promettant de ne pas se laisser attraper et de revenir rapidement pour la suite du programme. Plus somnolent que jamais, Harry se laissait bercer dans les bras de Morphée. Drago devait être partit depuis combien de temps, une heure, une heure trente? Mais bon... Il fallait paraître naturel et le Serpentard prenait toujours beaucoup de temps pour manger... Alors! Finalement le Gryffondor s'endormit.

Il fit un rêve très étrange. Deux animaux étaient dans une clairière. Une panthère et un jaguar. Ils étaient encerclés par toutes sortes d'animaux, du plus petit au plus grand. Il gémit légèrement dans son sommeil, le rêve étant des plus étrange. Le jaguar faisait le tour des animaux, tandis que la panthère était assise au milieu du grand cercle et semblait parler mentalement aux autres. C'était quelque chose des plus étrange... 

Au bout de quelques minutes, les animaux se dispersèrent et Harry se réveilla, étonné. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar... Il leva les yeux pour observer le plafond, et poussa un hurlement de mort en découvrant que Drago était penché au-dessus de lui, et le fixait moqueusement. Visiblement, il l'avait observé pendant qu'il dormait.

-Ça va pas de me faire une peur pareille?

-T'es mignon tout plein quand tu dors, petit bébé va! se moqua le Serpentard.

-Je vais faire comme si c'était un compliment! répliqua Harry en lançant un gros coussin sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Interprète le comme tu veux, tout de façon tu ne m'écouterais pas...

-Très juste, mais j'ai raison de le faire non?

-Sûrement...

-Bon maintenant que t'as fini de déjeuner... J'aimerai pouvoir aller en faire autant!

-Ben à ta place j'irais à la cuisine, parce qu'il n'y a plus rien à la grande salle!

-Je vais quand même faire ma petite apparition! Puis je mange et je reviens.

-D'acc, bon ap'!

Harry sortit aussitôt de la Salle sur Demande et partit en direction de la Grande Salle, où il arriva en moins de deux après avoir utiliser plusieurs passage secret. 

Dumbledore se trouvait toujours à la table des professeurs, et paraissaient en colère. Harry eut du mal à réprimer son sourire moqueur, puis oyant effectivement qu'il n'y avait plus rien à manger et que la salle se vidait rapidement, il partit en direction des cuisines.

Harry, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et se cala contre une armure le plus silencieusement possible. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, ils entendit des bruits de pas.

-Il ne doit pas être bien loin Severus, il FAUT le trouver! fit la voix de Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous l'avez vu aller par ici Albus? demanda Rogue à son tour.

-Oui Severus, j'en suis sûr!

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Dumbledore pouvait voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités!

« i_ Faite_ _qu'il ne me voit pas, qu'il passa son chemin sans regarder ici.../i_ » espéra mentalement Harry. 

Comme le hasard peut être fabuleux! À l'instant même où Dumbledore allait sans doute apercevoir Harry, un bruit se fit entendre dans un couloir perpendiculaire et Rogue et Dumbledore retournèrent en arrière pour prendre un autre chemin.

-Ouf, il s'en est fallut de peu... 

Harry garda sa cape d'invisibilité jusqu'à être dans la cuisine, où Dobby sauta pratiquement sur lui, quand il le vit. Il le salua et commanda quelques petites choses à manger. Les elfes ne tardèrent pas à les lui donner, tout heureux de le servir. Harry commença à manger un gâteau avant qu'une pensée ne lui traverse l'esprit.

-Je n'ai pas fait ma retenue! Bah, pas grave...

Il remercia les elfes de maison, puis ressortit de la cuisine, sans prendre la peine de mettre sa cape... Ce qui fut une grave erreur puisqu'il tomba face à face avec Rogue... qui était seul.

-Potter, quelle surprise.

-Professeur cheveux gras! Comment allez vous en cette belle journée?

-Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Potter!

-Bah, vous pouvez en enlever le double si ça vous dit...

-Taisez vous Potter! Savez vous ce que vous risquez par votre attitude?

-Une entre entrevue chez le vieux fou?

-Un renvoi du château...

-Ah bon, et pour quel motif?

-Impertinence, pas de présence en retenue, séchage de cours... et non respect des règles!

-Oh zut alors...

-Non, mais à quoi vous jouez?

-Au mauvais garçon! répondit son élève avec un grand sourire.

-Vous l'êtes déjà Potter, pas besoin de le jouer! siffla Rogue. 

-Je trouve ça drôle... Maintenant si vous voulez bien j'ai autre chose à faire!

-Non vous m'accompagnez chez Dumbledore...

-Désolé, mais nous ne m'avez pas vu commettre le moindre crime!

-Non mais vous n'êtes pas venu en retenue, c'est suffisant

-J'en doute...

-Potter, ne discutez pas et venez! Immédiatement!

-Je ne reçois pas d'ordre de ceux dont le QI est inférieur à trente, désolé!

Rogue l'empoigna par le bras et le traîna de force jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Harry se félicita intérieurement d'avoir laisser la carte du Maraudeur à Drago, ainsi, lui ne viendrait pas se mettre de le pétrin.

Au moment où il entrèrent dans le bureau, Dumbledore essayait par tous les moyens inimaginables de faire taire le Choixpeau qui scandait haut et fort :

« i_Potter est un Serpentard, il n'a rien à faire dans l'autre maison de roublard!/i_ »

-Harry, tu vas tout de suite le rendre normal!

-Mais enfin professeur de quoi voulez vous parler?

-Ne fais pas l'ignorant!

-Ce Choixpeau est normal, et il dit la stricte vérité!!!

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?

-Mais rien, je ne me suis pas approché de cet endroit depuis ma dernière visite, lorsque vous m'avez retiré cinquante points...

-Et que je t'ai donné une semaine de retenue, dont tu n'as pas faite la première! 

-Oh, je suis affreusement désolé, j'ai... Oublié! dit Harry avec une moue très fausse de quelqu'un désolé de sa conduite.

-Et bien pour ta peine tu en auras une semaine de plus...

-Oh, s'il le faut vraiment, je m'y résigne, la mort dans l'âme...

Dumbledore jeta un regard noir à l'adolescent qui avait pris un air dramatique et qui avait la main posée sur le coeur en signe de résignation.

-Maintenant dis-moi ce qu'à le Choixpeau...

-Mais professeur je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire! Je veux dire... Allez je ne me suis pas approché de lui! Peut-être a-t-il juste eu un éclair de génie et comprit son erreur! dit Harry d'une petite voie fluette qui rappelait celle de Flitwick.

-Même si il avait raison, et admettons que toi aussi tu dises la vérité, je ne peux tout de même pas te transférer à Serpentard, pas après six ans à Gryffondor...

-Pourquoi pas voyons?

-Il n'en est pas question de toute façon! s'écria Rogue, atterré.

-Severus allons... calmez-vous! Harry... Tu l'as avoué toi-même lors de ta deuxième année, tu as voulu aller à Gryffondor!

-J'étais inconscient de ce que pouvais m'amener Serpentard! Le Choixpeau lui-même me l'avais dit, je suis à ma place à Serpentard! 

Rogue fusillait l'adolescent du regard et celui-ci lui fit un sourire sarcastique et très fier. Dumbledore soupira.

-Tu ne mériterais pas que je te donne cette faveur... Mais après tout...

Harry eut un sourire ravi, le premier de la journée, à l'idée de changer de maisons.

-Je veux que avant ce soir, tes effets soient transférés dans le dortoir des Serpentard... Severus te donnera le mot de passe et un elfe de maison sera chargé de découdre l'emblème de Gryffondor de tes robes et de mettre celle des Serpentard!

-Parfait.

-Ah et Harry... Si tu ne viens pas à tes retenues, tu retournes direct à Gryffondor, c'est bien compris?

-Bien sûr, Professeur...

Pourtant, il se mordait les lèvres. Il fallait qu'il voit Drago, celui-ci devait s'inquiéter... Et puis il fallait qu'ils réfléchissent à leur manière de faire. Harry se demandait également si Dumbledore avait déjà vu l'état de ses appartements, il n'en avait pas fait mention... Sans doute pas, se dit-il avec un sourire.

-Puis-je disposé? demanda-t-il enfin, un peu trop poliment au goût de Severus qui se tenait derrière lui.

-Oui Harry... Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit! fit-il, menaçant.

-Je ne m'y risquerais pas voyons! répondit l'adolescent avec un sourire qui sonnait très faux.

Harry sortit du bureau et courut jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il entra en coup de vent dans la salle et trouvait Drago, pencher par-dessus la carte du Maraudeur.

-B'jour confrère de maison! s'écria Harry en s'assoyant à côté de lui.

-Confrère de... Alors t'a changé? Incroyable, t'as fait comment?

-Oh disons que j'ai eu une mauvaise rencontre avec Rogue.

-Je sais je regardais la carte...

-Et j'ai été chez Dumbledore! Alors disons que je l'ai tellement bassiné avec Serpentard qu'il a finalement accepté que je change!

Drago le regardait de plus en plus étonner.

-Bon maintenant Mr Malefoy, si vous voulez bien m'excusez... J'ai mes effets personnels à changer de dortoir, un mot de passe à aller chercher et des robes à faire recoudre...

-Eh, eh attends là! On a encore des plans pour cette après-midi je te rappelle!

-Je sais, ben tu n'as qu'à m'accompagner, ça ira plus vite!

-Bah ok, une autre petite visite j'ai les idiots de Gryffondor...

-Eh ouais... Mais c'est la dernière!

-Youppie! Ha! Ha! J'ai hâte de voir la réaction des Serpentard quand ils te verront, et quand ils verront comment tu as changé!

-Et qu'on est amis.

-Exacte... Et puis on va pouvoir s'amuser à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique!

-T'as l'air heureux de ne plus à avoir à te balader avec deux gorilles...

Harry avait un sourire moqueur.

-Bah ouais, ils n'ont pas de cervelles eux!

-Je dois comprendre par là que moi j'en ai une? dit Harry, en souriant.

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs Potter!

-Ça doit être l'alcool qui me fait halluciner encore, voilà tout! répondit son ami, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

-Mais oui... Bon on y va là? Je ne veux pas passer mon après-midi chez ces pouilleux!

-Haha t'es dur Dray!

~¤~ 

Harry vidait ses armoires le plus vite qu'il le pouvait lançant vêtement, livres ou tout autre chose derrière lui, et qui tombait sur le sol. Drago les ramassait et les mettaient dans la malle.

-Hé mon vieux, va falloir aller faire les boutiques... Parce que franchement, t'as pas l'étoffe d'un Serpentard avec ces vêtements...

-Quand tu veux!

-Bah, après tout on peut se faire une virée au chemin de Traverse! On sort des barrières anti-transplanage et hop! Une petite virée boutiques!

-Super plan! Faudra vraiment y penser!

-Ce week-end?

-Pourquoi attendre ce week-end Dray, cette semaine... Pendant que les autres seront en cours,  ce sera plus sympa!

Drago eut un sourire.

-Harry, je crois franchement que tu es complètement cinglé... Tu comptes vraiment encore sécher les cours?  
-Je n'ai jamais promis à Dumbledore de suivre les cours, seulement de faire mes retenues...  
Il sourit dangereusement, puis, ayant fini de prendre ses affaires, fit un dernier tour dans le dortoir pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublier.

-Tu peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux de quitter cette endroit! Et dire qu'il y a même pas une semaine, je ne voulais pas être à Serpentard!

-Tu sais que t'es étrange toi?

-Complètement, fou, givré, cinglé, sans aucune raison, ni logique, mais pas étrange Drago, non, non, non!

Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit et Hermione entra dans la pièce. C'est apparemment la pause et elle avait entendu du bruit dans le dortoir...

-Qu'est-ce que... Malefoy, tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, et toi Harry, pourquoi tu l'as laissé entrer...

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état mon coeur? demanda celui-ci sans répondre à sa question.

Une expression de surprise apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle le fixa pendant un instant.

-Tu... Ne te souviens pas?

-Me souvenir de quoi? 

-Que... Tu as décidé que c'était... fini pour nous, hier soir!

-Heu non... Enfin, on en parlera plus tard, moi je dois porte mes effets dans mon dortoir. À plus! 

Accompagnant les gestes à la parole, il empoigna sa valise et se dirigea vers la sortie du dortoir, Drago, qui n'avait point dit mot pendant l'échange, sur ses talons. Harry et Drago avancèrent dans les couloirs, descendirent nombre d'escaliers jusqu'à arriver au couloir de la salle commune des Serpentard. Harry, qui était en tête, s'arrêt à l'endroit précis où se trouvait l'entrée et attendit que Malefoy dise el mot de passe.

-Donc j'avais raison, tu savais bien où se trouvait cette salle...  
-Eh oui! Bon tu ouvres oui?

Le blond donna le mot de passe et tous deux entrèrent dans la salle commune aux couleurs vert et argent.

-Dis moi... Comment tu sais toutes ces choses toi?

-Oh Drago... Si tu savais tous ce que j'ai fait dans cette école... Tu en serais étonné! Je te raconterai... peut-être un jour! Répondit Harry en se dirigeant vers le dortoir des Serpentard de septième année, par simple instinct étant donné que tout était exactement comme dans la tour des Gryffondor.

Drago eut un soupir exaspéré mais ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il suivit son ami dans le dortoir où un lit avait été rajouté. Harry était déjà occupé à sortir ses affaires de sa valise.

-Et après qu'est ce que on fait?  
-Bah, je ne sais pas encore... Pas les cours en tout cas! fit Harry en riant.  
-Évidemment...

-Et si on allait voir ce que Peeves a fait à la volière? Ça doit pas être beau, et après tout, c'est notre coup, faudrait ajouter notre petite touche personnel!

Harry eut un sourire diabolique, et Drago fit de même.

-Bonne idée mais si on se trouvait une marque... pour signer tous nos coups?  
-T'as raison. Faudrait quelque chose qui ne nous dévoile pas tout à fait, mais un petit peu, pour qu'on puisse quand même pas nous reconnaître! dit le survivant.  
-Qu'est ce que tu dirais de... deux dragons ou quelques chose comme ça?

Harry le fixa moqueusement. 

-Ne te gêne surtout pas mon vieux! Prend la traduction de ton nom, à partir du latin! Moi je dirais plutôt... Le Duo Infernal! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demanda-t-il, toujours sur le même ton de moquerie.

-Eh mais c'est une excellente idée! Brillant!  
Harry regarda Drago avec surprise.  
-Heu Dray... je disais ça en rigolant moi!  
-Eh ben je trouve ça une super idée... Le duo infernal, réuni à jamais pour le plaisir des élèves et la mauvaise humeur des profs...  
-Je suis d'accord, si tu ajoutes quelque chose... Pour le plaisir... des Serpentards!

Harry et Drago éclatèrent de rire, puis l'ancien Gryffondor entreprit de ranger ses choses, plutôt pêle-mêle, dans ses tiroirs.

-Ben on peut pas dire que tu es très ordonné!

-Parce que toi oui peut-être?

-Bah... Toujours plus que toi à mon avis!

-Tu te penses toujours meilleur de toute façon...

-Oh humour mon vieux! Faut te faire soigner parfois!

-Eh!

Harry prit la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main, ce qui se révéla être un coussin, et frappa Malefoy. Celui-ci tomba au sol et Harry lui sauta dessus pour l'immobiliser, poussant une sorte de cri de guerre par la même occasion.

Drago éclata de rire mais le poids de Harry lui bloqua la respiration. Un grognement sortit de sa bouche et Harry tendit l'oreille.

-Tu as dit quelque chose Dray?

-Mmmmh

-Parle plus fort, je ne t'entends pas...

-Mmmmmmmmmmh!

-Non vraiment... je dois avoir les oreilles mal lavées!

-TU ES PAS LEGEEEEEEEER, et t'es bouché avec ça!

-Ah... Et bien tu m'apprends quelque chose!

Mais pourtant, Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil de sur le blond.

-Tu pourrais te bouger ou c'est trop te demander?

-Bah laisse moi réfléchir.... Hum... Non!

-Pousse-toi Potter!

-Donne moi une bonne raison pour me bouger de là mon p'tit blond adoré!

-Je ne sais pas t'en dire sur le moment mais j'en ai des dizaines, dit froidement Drago. Et ne m'appelle pas "ton petit blond ador"

Harry s'assied en tailleur sur Drago et le fixa, un sourire moqueur présent sur son visage.

-Je fais ce que je veux...

-Ah bon... Vraiment?

Et il donna un coup de genou dans le dos du garçon à la cicatrice. L'expression de Harry se transforma en grimace et il se leva aussitôt se massant le dos et en sautant partout.

-Eh ben voilàààààààà, tu vois quand tu veux?!

Harry lui tira la langue.

-Tu es décidément très futile Ryry!

-Ouais et bien pour le moment, j'ai surtout très mal au dos! Je vais avoir un bleu par ta faute, et je te dis pas merci!

-Oh je n'en ai pas besoin... Bon assez discuté de choses inintelligentes... Faudrait peut-être se mettre au coup de cette aprem!

Harry finit par se laisser tomber sur son lit et il fixa le baldaquin jade, réfléchissant.

-On va d'abord faire un tour à la volière, comme prévu... Et puis j'ai envie de m'attaquer aux profs... C'est plus drôle!

-Mais oui j'avais complètement oublié!

Drago alla fouiller dans sa valise et en sortit un dossier.

-Oui... qu'est ce que c'est?

-Le dossier des profs de Poudlard de Dumbledore... Je l'ai copié dans son bureau!

-T'es diabolique, mais je t'aime comme ça! En parlant de ce fameux dossier... On pourrait en faire plusieurs copies et les, placardé partout dans l'école!

-C'est super! Il faudrait penser à les coller aussi dans les salles communes... J'ai les mots de passe puisque je suis préfet en chef!

-Ne t'en vante par trop le blond! J'aurais pu l'être... Si le vieux fou n'avait pas cru que j'étais jeune et sans défense!

-Heu... En effet il avait dû oublier ses lunettes se jour là... Jeune et sans défense? Drago pouffa.

-Je te rappel que c'était l'année où... Sirius... est... est... mort!

-H... je suis désolé. Je sais vraiment pas réfléchir.

Les yeux de Harry brillaient d'amertume tandis que Drago le regardait d'un air désolé.

-Bah...

-Arrête de vouloir  te justifier Drago... Tu n'y es pour rien, et j'aurais dû arrêter de penser à ça il y a longtemps! murmura Harry, se retournant sur le ventre dans son lit.

-C'est normal que tu y penses...

-Comme c'est normal que je doive combattre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'un de nous soit tué?

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

-Rien, m'écoute pas je divague

-Ça j'en doute raconte...

-Ne t'implique pas dans cette histoire... Ça n'en vaut pas la peine, et puis, personne n'est au courant excepter Dumbledore et quelques personnes qui font partie de l'Ordre du Phénix, ainsi que moi... Je ne tiens pas à en parler!

-Même à moi?

-Oh arrête! C'est pas parce qu'on a sympathisé que j'ai envie de tout te raconter!

Drago se retourna et sortit de la pièce, vexé.

-SUSCEPTIBLE! cria Harry, derrière la porte qui venait de se refermer.

Il rabattit la couverture sur sa tête par la suite, et se mit à somnoler. 

Drago, lui, fixait le feu de ses yeux voilés. Un énorme gouffre les séparait lui et Harry, il n'était pas du même côté, même si Drago avait été forcé d'avoir  cette Marque d'imprégner sur le bras, il faisait tout de même partie des rangs de Voldemort et pour la sécurité de tout le monde, il se devait d'y rester... À contre coeur, étant donné qu'il avait maintenant goûter à une vie heureuse. L'apparition de Harry, malgré le peu de temps qu'il avait passé ensemble, cela lui avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Drago regrettait de ne pas avoir la possibilité de vivre comme il l'entendait. Il s'entendait bien avec les Serpentards... Mais en fait ce n'était pas réellement de l'amitié, mais du respect et de la crainte qu'on éprouvait pour lui. La venue de Harry était comme un soulagement...

-Je suis stupide de réagir comme ça... C'est normal qu'il ait besoin de temps!

Mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il désirait surtout aider son ami. 

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait toujours dans le dortoir, mais il avait finit par se lever et il regardait par la fenêtre magiquement installé pour que les élèves de Serpentard puissent eux aussi avoir des fenêtre dans les cahots, le soleil de fin d'été brillé dans le ciel. On disait que le soleil apportait l'espoir au vivant, mais était-ce bien vrai? Ne disait-on pas que L'homme était un enfant né à minuit : quand il voyait le soleil, il croyait qu'hier n'avait jamais existé? Il se consacrait au jour présent et oubliait les douleurs de la nuit... C'est ce que Harry aurait voulu faire, mais il avait vu trop de chose pour les cacher derrière un nuage, pour les remettre à plus tard et prendre la vie comme un rayon de soleil. Pour lui c'était, « Vie comme si c'était le dernier jour, car demain, tu n'en auras peut-être plus! » et il était bien placé pour parler d'enlever la vie à quelqu'un...

Il soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le bord de la fenêtre, les yeux fermés essayant de relaxer.

Une heure s'écoula, où chacun dans ses pensées, ils ne bougèrent pas. Lorsque enfin le premier cours de l'après-midi fut fini et que les couloirs commencèrent à grouiller d'élève, Drago se décida à rejoindre Harry dans le dortoir. 

Il entra et trouva Harry sur son lit, les yeux fermés, et un air de douleur au visage. Il s'agitait énormément, et poussait des gémissements qui lui firent froid dans le dos.

~¤~

Il y avait une pièce, une minuscule cellule, obscur, sale, sentant le refermé. Une silhouette y était couché, elle était couverte de plaie, de sang et de blessure. Harry pouvait tout voir, un peu comme s'il aurait regardé du plafond. Le spectacle était triste à voir, et la douleur que ressentait cette personne, couché sur ce sol froid et délabrer, il le ressentait aussi, dans tout son être, tout son corps, jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau, ou d'os. Harry aurait eu envie de crier sa douleur, sa peine, sa tristesse, sa peine, tout ce qu'il ressentait, mais tout restait silencieux, aucun son, excepté les gémissements de cet homme, ne se faisait entendre. 

Soudain, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, et un grand homme, tout habillé de noir, une baguette à la main, un étrange poignard, finement  travaillé, dans l'autre s'approcha de la silhouette. La cicatrice ne Harry se mit à brûler plus que jamais et il cru que sa tête allait explosé, tellement que la douleur était insupportable. Lord Voldemort venait de faire son entré, et nul doute qu'il savait que Harry était dans cette pièce, bien que par un étrange moyen, il savait qu'il voyait tout, et qu'il verrait tout ce qui allait se dérouler c'est sans doute pour cette raison, qu'un sourire froid, cruel et démoniaque apparut dans son visage blafard. 

Harry se sentit frissonner et il regarda l'homme se tendre, puis se rouler en boule pour tenter vainement de se défendre. Il était clair qu'il allait être torturé, et Harry aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant plutôt que d'assister à cette scène. Mais d'un autre côté, il était obsédé par cette silhouette faible et tremblante, il voulait tout savoir sur lui... Qui c'était et pourquoi elle était là.

Voldemort leva sa baguette droit sur le corps. Harry aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais il était dans l'incapacité totale de le faire. Cela le mettait dans une rage folle mêlée d'un sentiment horrible d'impuissance comme il lui était si souvent arrivé.                Voldemort prononça le sortilège d'Endoloris, et aussitôt un cri de douleur, d'effrois et de fatigue résonne en écho dans la pièce. L'esprit du jeune homme s'éclaira cette personne... Il l'a connaissait, il s'agissait sans aucun doute de Nymphadora Tonks. A l'instant où il compris, l'effroi le saisit. NymphadoraTonks était retenue par Voldemort! La première pensée de Harry fut d'aller la sauver, mais il se rappela alors Sirius et se donna une gifle mentale. Et si c'était encore un piège? Oui mais... Si ce n'en était pas un? Fallait-il prévenir l'ordre?

Non, l'ordre l'avait trahi un an auparavant... et même plus longtemps, il ne les approcherait plus. Mais Tonks?

Dans son sommeil il se débattit en murmura inconsciemment « Tonks », ses couvertures tombèrent au sol, et il poussa un autre gémissement.

Pourquoi diable Voldemort s'acharnait-il sur lui? Il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre ses hurlements, il en avait assez... Il devait sortir de cet endroit, aller la sauver, quoiqu'il advienne, peu importe si il y laissait sa peau cette fois... Sortir de cette vision, sortir...

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Il avait beau s'escrimer à vouloir sortir, se concentrer très fort, les hurlement de Tonks déchirait le silence, en compagnie du rire infâme de Voldemort.

Ce fut Drago qui réagit, geste qui libéra Harry. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux. Il était couvert de sueur froide, ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau et lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'il était sortit de cette vision, il inspira une grande bouffé d'air, comme s'il venait d'émerger de sous l'eau.

Il remarqua l'air très inquiet de Drago qui était à côté de lui, accroupi.

-Harry, Harry ça va? 

-Oui c'est bon... juste un cauchemar...

-Tu te fous de moi? Juste un cauchemar? Je ferais des cauchemars comme ça je ne sais pas ce que je ferais!

-Voldemort.

Drago se tut.

-Tu savais n'est-ce pas? Demanda Harry, toujours tremblant pas l'émotion.  
-Savoir quoi?

-Que Tonks était retenu prisonnière... Qu'elle était torturée et qu'à un moment ou un autre... Je la verrais!  
-Oui, je le savais.  
-Et tu ne m'as rien dit! 

Les yeux de Harry brillaient de fureur et de désespoir. Drago, ne pouvant le soutenir, baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds.

-Je suis désolé...  
- Désolé? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises de plus?

Harry se leva sans un mot et sortit à grand pas du dortoir, sentant le besoin pressant de prendre l'air, de se changer les esprits et de faire baisser sa fureur.

-Décidément Drago, t'es bon à rien! s'écria le blond à lui-même en jetant rageusement un coussin sur son lit.

Il s'assit et repensa aux derniers événements. Il avait été effrayé par le cauchemar de son ami, et se demanda comment Harry pouvait le supporter.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se trouvait près du lac, assis sur la rive, essayant de reprendre ses esprits et le contrôle de lui-même. Sa rage faisait place peu à peu aux remords de ne rien pouvoir faire pour Tonks, mais aussi à la tristesse. Après tout ce vieux dictons « Quand on vieillit, les colères deviennent des tristesses. » était peut-être vraiment vrai!

*************

Concours et défi drôle :

Nous mettons au défi les revieweur de faire la review la plus longue!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!

_Le Duo Infernal_


	6. Chemin de Traverse et cognard

**_Disclamer_****_ :_** Eh le blabla habituel... Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Rowling excepté l'intrigue et ce que nous avons créé qui ne se retrouve pas dans les livres!!! Bonne lecture

**__**

**_Réponse aux reviews:_**

**ff****.net: **

**- shakinem:** merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ça nous fait plaisir de voir que cette fic vous plait tellement! Nous aussi on aime Harry en mauvais garçon! Lol… tu verras bien pour le duo infernal dans les prochains chapitres! En tout cas vous allez avoir des surprises ;o) encore merci et à bientôt on espère!

**Hanna:** nous avons décidé que ce ne serait pas un slash! On préfère orienter amitié sur celle-ci, mais pourquoi pas une autre un jour! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot… pour leurs têtes ben… a voir par la suite!

**Happiness****:** non, pas de slash dans cette fic, peut-être une autre fois! On espère que ça te plaira toujours quand même! Merci pour ta review, gros bisous de nous deux!

**Shiefa**** li:** tu vas voir ce qu'ils vont se prendre! Lol.. non, à la suite du 5, Laika et moi on aime plus Dumbledore, on veut qu'il paye! Lol… merci pour ta review et tes encouragements!!!

**Littlemiss84:** désolé pour le retard! Mais bon, avec le décalage horaire c'est pas évident du tout d'écrire rapidement!! On promets de faire plus rapide la prochaine fois ;o) bisous et merci!

**Docteur_dead****:** désolé, mais on a décidé de ne pas faire de slash dans cette fiction! Sinon ben merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments! On espère que ça te plait toujours! Et désolé pour le retard!

**. :** eh du calme hein! On sait d'où vient sarcastique merci! Et même si on dit "regard sarcsatique" ça implique plusieurs choses: la figure entière est impliquée! Si ça ne te plait pas, ben tant pis, rien ne t'oblige à nous lire!

**Tinkerbell7: **merci pour ta review, ça nous a fait très plaisir! Oui, on a tendance a plus aimer Dumbledore ;o) pour Hermione ben tu verras, pour les serpentards c'est déjà tout vu! Loll… mais on te réserve encore bien des surprises!!! Bisous et continue de nous lire (si ça te plait évidemment ^^) Salut Valou, bon, Siria te connaît, pas donc c'était pas la réponse de d'habitude mais bon, je te fais tout de même un p'tit coucou lol ! @+

**Blurp****:** désolé du retard! Merci beaucoup pour ta reviews, et on espère que ça te plait toujours!

****

**Twwo****:**

**Ishtar:** hahaha superbe ta review, moi en tout cas (siria) ça m'a fait bien rire!!! Quelle vie tu mène! Pire que moi, et pourtant je te jure que je suis pas mal dans le genre! Sinon ben merci pour tous tes compliments dis! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que notre fic vous plait!! Et oui, on adoooooore mettre Harry et Drago en tête de l'école hihihi, des petites terreurs ces deux là quand même! Et c'est pas fini les conneries! On en a encore beaucoup en réserve!!! Alors on espère que ça te plaira toujours et encore bravo pour la longueur de ta review, continue comme ça ^^

**Xxx****:** bien essayé quand même ^^ mais merci beaucoup! On va finir par attraper la grosse tête avec vous mes chères!!! Pour Hermione et Harry ben… réponse dans l'histoire ^^ on espère que ça te plaira toujours! Bisouuuuuuuuuu

**Hedwige: **on ne te réponds pas encore, tu vas devoir attendre ^^ merci beaucoup pour ton mot! On vous réserve encore bien des trucs, donc patience… désolée pour le temps qu'on prend mais c'est la faute au décalage horaire! Bisouuuuuu

**Malice:** oula attention si tu nous torture on ira encore plus lentement! C'est pas ma faute si Laika habite au canada! Faut la blâmer elle ^^ (je rigole ma puce!) gros bisous et merci pour tes reviews!

**Vivi****:** tu verras! Je ne peux pas encore répondre ^^ bisouuuuuu

**Kitty****:** merci beaucoup, on est touchées! On va essayer d'accélérer mais c'est pas évident… bisous et merci beaucoup!

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

_Chapitre5 : Chemin de Travers, et cognard_

Harry marchait à travers les couloirs en soupirant. Il n'avait pas revu Drago depuis le début de la journée, il était tout le temps resté au lac, mais maintenant il était obligé de rentrer au château pour faire sa retenue...  
Il arriva enfin à la porte de Dumbledore, car il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il devrait faire et il lui fallait aller chercher les instructions chez celui qu'il considérait avant comme le sorcier le plus puissant.

Harry toqua à la porte du bureau directorial, puis entra sous l'invitation de Dumbledore.

-Je viens prendre les instructions pour ma retenu...

-Oui je m'en doutais... Alors, en sortant d'ici, tu te rendras directement aux cachots, le professeur Rogue t'y attendra dans son bureau!

Harry grogna à l'interpellation du nom de son professeur de potion.

-D'accord... marmonna-t-il.

Il attendit encore quelques secondes pour voir si le directeur allait ajouter quelque chose.  
-Tu viendras chaque jour pour prendre tes instructions.  
Harry acquiesça et se tourna vers la porte.  
-Ah... et Harry... Je ne peux pas t'obliger à suivre les cours, mais je peux ordonner ton renvoi.  
Harry n'eut pour réaction qu'un vague haussement d'épaules.  
-Dites moi professeur... Que voulez-vous que cela me fasse alors que je sais que j'ai toutes les chances de mourir d'ici la fin de l'année?

Sur ce, sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de répondre quoique ce soit, il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea à grand pas vers les cachots.

Il les atteignit en un rien de temps, et toqua à la porte du bureau de Rogue.

Il ouvrit la porte lorsque la voix détestable le lui invita. Aussitôt, il se trouva face à son professeur de potions qui ricanait.  
-Alors Potter... Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous faire faire?  
-A vous de décider professeur, dit Harry de manière cynique.

Rogue enrageait de voir que Harry était parfaitement calme et se foutait bien d'avoir une retenue. Cela se voyait bien, juste au maintient qu'avait l'ancien Gryffondor; adossé au mur, les bras croisé, un air moqueur et ironique marquant se visage... il regardait Rogue avec un sarcasme non dissimuler. Il avait l'air d'un parfait Serpentard, ou d'un Malefoy... Rogue se décida à briser cette enveloppe cynique.  
-Alors Potter... vous avez décidé de devenir un Black?  
Le garçon haussa les sourcils.  
-Pourquoi donc?  
-Famille réputée de Serpentard... Voilà qui ne serais pas du goût de ce cher Black!

-Je n'ai demandé l'avis de personne, et je ne suis pas un Black, mais un Potter... Professeur! Siffla Harry, planta son regard émeraude dans ceux ténébreux de son professeur. 

Rogue n'eut qu'un petit sourire.

-Dite-moi Potter, depuis votre cinquième année, vous avez continuer vos cours d'Occlumencie? 

-Non... Je n'y tiens pas particulièrement, pas après ce qui est arrivé au ministère de la magie... répondit Harry, toujours adosser contre le mur du bureau de Rogue. 

-Justement, n'est-ce pas parce que vous n'avez pas continué que cela s'est produit?  
Si le but de Rogue était de mettre Harry en colère, son plan ratait lamentablement. L'adolescent était appuyé nonchalamment sur le mur, seul sa voix montrait à quel point il détestait le professeur.  
-Possible... Mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer. Mais dites moi vous... Vous avez réussi à sortir Tonks?

Rogue eut un sourire un peu satisfait.

-Ainsi donc... Vous avez toujours vos visions!? Et dire que vous n'en avez pas parler à Dumbledore qu'un membre de l'Ordre était en danger... Pour vous répondre, non, elle y est toujours, et Dumbledore n'est pas au courant, j'attendais à ce que vous alliez lui en parler!

-Eh bien n'y compté pas trop... Parce qu'à partir de maintenant, tout ce qui concerne ma vie privée, je le garderai pour moi! répondit l'ancien Gryffondor, toujours aussi calme.

-Pourquoi donc?  
-Si c'est pour me rendre compte qu'on me cache encore des choses en fin d'année, non merci!  
-Vous ne serez même peut-être plus ici en fin d'année, si vous continuez ce comportement ridicule!  
Harry haussa les épaules face au regard noir de Rogue.

-Merci de me rappeler à quel point mon existence est pathétique et que je ne serai sans doute plus vivant pour atteindre ma majorité... Bon, je peux la commencer cette saleté de retenu que je puisse aller me coucher par la suite! S'écria soudain Harry, sortant de son mutisme et s'approchant de Rogue.

Rogue sourit, fier d'avoir fait sortir l'adolescent de son calme insensé.  
-Mais bien sûr, répondit-il avec son air doucereux insupportable.  
Harry le foudroya du regard.  
-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, qu'on en finisse?

Rogue eut un sourire malveillant.

-Qui vous dit que vous devrez faire quelconques travaux ménagers? Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous faire faire quelque chose d'utile, et la seule chose que je vois, est de travailler un peu à fermer votre esprit.

-Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus rien faire qui est rapport à l'Occlumencie!

-Eh bien il faudra pourtant que vous le fassiez, car ce sera ainsi pendant les deux semaines de retenues que vous avez eues!

Harry grommela et jeta un regard noir à son professeur détest

-Donnez-moi autre chose à faire, car je ne le ferai pas! répliqua Harry, d'une voix tremblant de colère.

-Je ne vouys laisse pas le choix Potter! Vous serez ce que vous direz.

-Très bien, dit froidement l'adolescent. Si vous le prenez comme ça!

Harry s'approcha de Rogue et sortit sa baguette, son professeur de Potion faisait la même chose.

-Legilimens! dit celui-ci.

Harry ferma instantanément les yeux, revoyant aussitôt les terribles images de l'évènement qui s'était passé au ministère de la magie. Il tentait vainement de repousser son professeur mais celui-ci renforçait le lien au fur et à mesure. Harry se concentrait de toutes ces forces, mais bientôt les visions se firent plus nettes et plus précises. Soudain, sans que l'ancien Gryffondor ait fait le moindre mouvement, Severus fut brutalement projeté contre le mur, auquel il resta scotché, incapable de se décoller. Harry rouvrit les yeux et pour la première fois, Rogue fut effrayé de ce qu'il y vit. Une rage sans nom rendait les pupilles du survivant comme brûlantes et on aurait dit que des flammes rouges y dansaient. Harry regarda encore quelques instants son professeur de potion, puis sortit du bureau en claquant brutalement la porte de la pièce et en se dirigeant à l'aveuglette dans le noir, dans les dédales des cachots de Poudlard, vers sa salle commune. Alors qu'il marchait, mi-en colère et mi-désespéré, il ne vit pas la personne qui marchait dans l'autre sens et ils se cognèrent brutalement. Harry allait crier une réplique cinglante, lorsqu'il vit de qui il s'agissait.

-Harry...

-Hermione? qu'est ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Et toi? répondit la jeune fille.

-Retenue avec Rogue

-Le bureau de Rogue est de l'autre côté...

-Je sais... J'allais dormir!

-Mais... ta retenue a commencé il y a seulement une demi-heure non?

-C'est exact! dit l'adolescent froidement.

-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé alors?

-J'ai laisser Rogue scotcher à son mur, parce que j'en avais marre de la pratique d'Occlumencie qu'il m'a obliger à faire...

Hermione claqua de la langue.

-Pourtant tu en aurais besoin!

- Oh Hermione ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire tu veux?

-Mais...

-J'ai déjà assez souffert il y a deux ans avec ces pratiques, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre dans mon entourage meurt parce que je les vu en vision!

-Mais c'était des fausses visions justement! Si tu les bloquais...

-Si je les bloquais, ça ne changerait rien! Je ne compte pas continuer sur ce sujet!

La jeune fille le regarda encore quelques instants.

-Tu dis que tu allais dormir? La salle commune est de l'autre côté...

-Herm, je suis à Serpentard!

La jeune fille sembla abasourdie quelques instants, puis se mordit les lèvres.

-Mais... pourquoi? Pourquoi tu as changé et... Pourquoi tu m'a rejetée, dit-elle d'une voix plus faible.

-Lors de la répartition, le Choixpeau devait m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais j'ai refusé... Et en ce qui te concerne... Le soir que j'ai dis que c'était fini, bien que je ne me souvienne de rien, j'étais ivre mort!

-Oui mais depuis... je veux dire, maintenant tu ne l'es plus hein!

-Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir bu?

-Non... 

-Ben voilà!

-Oui mais...

-... Écoute, je suis frustré, fatigué et j'ai le goût d'égorger quelqu'un, donc ce n'est pas le meilleur temps pour que je réfléchisse! De plus... J'ai changé de maison, laisse-moi prendre un peu de temps et je t'en reparlerai!

La jeune fille baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Harry remarqua qu'il était désolé pour la jeune fille et cela l'étonna.

Il la fixa puis soupira.

-Allez, je te ramène à la tour des Gryffondor, les cachots ne sont pas sûrs à traverser ces temps-ci, tout comme le château!

Hermione ne dit rien et tous deux se mirent en route.

- Au fait tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu faisais dans les cachots à cette heure!

La jeune fille rougit un peu.

-Eh bien...

-Oui?

-Je...

-Tu rougis 'Mione!

Cela ne fit que rajouter du rouge aux joues de la jeune fille, décrochant à Harry un sourire moqueur.

-Bon allez, je ne t'oblige pas à me dire ce que tu allais faire où tu vas être toute rouge en moins de quelques minutes!

-Merci... murmura Hermione.

Ils traversèrent le Hall d'entrer désert et sombre et montèrent le grand escalier de marbre.

Arrivés devant le portrait de la grande salle, Hermione se retourna et toisa Harry.

-Pourquoi Malefoy?

Harry fronça les sourcils, en ne comprenant pas.

-Pourquoi dans tous les élèves de Poudlard c'est avec lui que tu t'es lié d'amitié?

-Je crois que c'est parce que c'est lui qui me ressemble le plus, et qui a endurer autant de choses que moi! répondit le Serpentard, avec un demi-sourire.

La jeune fille hocha la tête, donna le mot de passe, et après avoir embrasser Harry sur la joue, entra dans la salle des Gryffondor Celui-ci resta près d'un quart d'heure devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, à fixer l'entrer de son ancienne salle commune, puis avec un soupire, il tourna les talons et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des couloirs, en direction des cachots.

[...]

Le mur qui cachait l'entré de la salle des serpents d'argent coulissa, et laissa un Harry, las, frustré et prêt à tuer le premier venu, qui serais à sa porte... entrer. Alors qu'il bouillonnait de rage, il ne remarqua pas les airs stupéfaits des Serpentard qui étaient dans la salle commune. Ce fut une silhouette aussi grand et battit que lui qui vint lui bloquer le chemin, Blaise Zabani.

-Pas si vite Potter...

-Laisse-moi passer imbécile, je veux aller dormir! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor en levant son regard émeraude et troublant vers Blaise.

-Ouais ben va chez les crétins de Gryffondor, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici?

Et devant les airs ahuris de tous, Harry éclata de rire.

-Va plutôt demander au demi-dieu de Serpentard qui doit te servir d'ami, vu ton comportement... Il va tout t'expliquer!

-C'est ce que je vais voir de ce pas! En attendant...

Il fit un signe de tête à Crabbe et Goyle qui vinrent se poster près de Harry.

-... tu restes ici!

-Par de problème!

Harry alla s'avachir dans un grand fauteuil moelleux, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle se postèrent à sa gauche et à sa droite. Blaise monta les marches du dortoir. Harry s'étendit de tout son long sur siège, et c'est alors qu'il remarqua à quel point il était fatigué. Il ferma les yeux mais les rouvrit quand il entendit du bruit venant des dortoirs.

-Bandes d'imbéciles!

Tout le monde frémit sans la salle, excepté Harry qui ne fit que bailler et de s'endormir à moitié, pendant que Blaise redescendait à dans la pièce, sous une pluie d'injure de Malefoy qui avait sortit sa baguette.

- Crabbe, Goyle, dégagez de là bandes d'idiots!

Drago se tourna vers le fauteuil et fixa Harry avec un mélange de crainte et de tristesse.

-Ça va Harry?

-Trop cool t'imagines même pas!

-Ils ne t'ont pas trop embêté?

-Seulement un peu brutalisé... Mais j'vais m'en remettre, faut pas s'inquiéter avec ça!

-Et ta retenue?

-Oh, j'ai claqué la porte de Dumbledore et scotché Rogue au mur avant de partir en le laissant comme ça...

-Tu... Tu n'aurais pas osé?

-Non... Je n'ose jamais, j'agis!

Le blond sourit à la grande surprise des Serpentard qui ne comprenaient toujours rien. Malefoy se tourna vers eux et dit de sa voix autoritaire et hautaine.

-De l'air! Bouger vous, on n'est pas au cirque ici!

-Dray! s'écria une voix perçante. Tu pourrais au moins nous expliquer ce que le Balafré fait ici! reprit Pansy Parkinson.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien, et resta dans le fauteuil où il était confortablement installé.

Drago se tourna vers Pansy avec un sourire ironique.

-Déjà, tu ne l'appelles pas « le balafr » c'est compris? Ensuite, tu vas le traiter comme il faut, parce qu'à partir de maintenant c'est un Serpentard!

-Il n'a pas l'emblème des Serpentard sur sa robe.

-Jamais vu pareil cruche! grommela tout haut Harry, se faisant entendre de tous.

Drago sourit discrètement tandis que Pansy se tournait brutalement vers Harry.

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis à toi!

-Et tu crois que je t'ai demandé la tienne? répondit le noir, en renversant la tête étant donné qu'il se trouvait dos à la jeune fille, afin de pouvoir la regarder.

Celle-ci, ne trouvant rien à répondre, pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard noir qui fit rire le Survivant. Drago tentait de dissimuler le sourire qui s'était formé sur ses lèvres mais il semblait que c'était inutile.

-Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, reprit Harry en se levant. Moi je vais dormir...

Drago acquiesça et le suivit alors qu'il montait l'escalier. Une fois dans le dortoir, Harry se laissa tomber dans le lit qui avait été ajouté à son insu, avec un soupire lasse et ferma paresseusement les yeux. Drago entra et se tourna craintivement vers son ami.

-Tu veux que... je reste éveillé?

-Pourquoi ça?

-Ben tes cauchemars!

-Tu sais j'en fais tellement souvent que...

-Bah... On ne sait jamais!

-Drago... Je n'ai rien d'un enfant, ce sont des visions, atroces certes, qui me donnent parfois la nausée, mais je suis tout de même apte à pouvoir dormir sans que quelqu'un reste à mes côtés pendant mon sommeil...

Drago haussa les épaules et tomba lourdement sur son propre lit. Harry ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer la fureur qui l'habitait encore. Au bout d'un moment il se releva dans son lit, en position assise et lança rageusement son oreiller à l'autre bout du dortoir, contre le mur. 

-Ça va?

-Non ça ne va pas! Rien ne va en ce moment!

-Raconte!

-Pas besoin... Tu auras le dessin des dégâts que je peux faire, demain matin, avec ce cher Maître des Potions!

-Tu compte aller en cours? demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oh non pas du tout!

-Harry tu devrais...

-Désolé, mais avec le double cours de potion qu'on a demain pendant toute la matinée, je n'irai pas!

-Mais tu vas finir par te faire renvoyer!

-Rien ne t'oblige à rester avec moi! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon, et je ne vais pas passer ce qui risque d'être ma dernière année à étudier et à suivre les cours!

-Arrête de faire l'idiot!

-Drago, j'ai une espérance de vie de maximum vingt ans, arrête d'essayer de me cacher la vérité, j'en ai assez de me voilé la face!

-C'est pas ça que je veux dire mais... Tu n'as plus que Poudlard! Que compte tu faire si tu es renvoyé?

-Merci beaucoup de me rappeler que je suis seul au monde, vraiment, c'est très sympathique de ta part!

Drago soupira.

- Ce n'est pas NON PLUS ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais très bien!

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

-Tu veux vraiment que je te dise ce que je ferai si jamais je sortais d'ici? Je ne suis pas sûr que tu n'aimerais entendre ce que j'ai à dire...

Drago écarquilla les yeux, et, curieux, répondit.

-Dis toujours...

-Magie noire, ça te dit quelque chose?

-Tu ne ferais pas ça, dit Drago, catégorique.

-Oh que si!

-Prouve-le!

-Tu ne devrais pas me tenter... Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable!

-Non mais tu meurs d'envie de me le montrer!

Le regard de Harry se fit froid.

-Je suis peut-être un Serpentard maintenant, mais je ne m'abaisserais pas ça!

-Tout Serpentard qui soit à de telles envies, et c'est spécialement pour ça que tu as voulu aller à Gryffondor, car tu savais, tu l'avais ressenties que ça ce passerait comme cela pour toi aussi!

-Moi, je ne suis pas un mangemort Drago, et je n'en serai jamais un! répliqua l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Oh ne te méprend pas! Il y a très peu de Serpentard qui sont mangemorts!  
Harry fronça les sourcils et regarda Drago avec surprise.  
-Il doit quand même il y en avoir la moitié!  
-Non... ou bien oui mais pas qui le veulent vraiment...  
-A propos tu as réfléchi à devenir espion ou pas...

Drago pâlit légèrement.

-J'y ai pensé... Mais je ne sais pas vraiment, et si mon père l'apprenait? 

Harry eut un pâle sourire. 

-Tu n'aurais qu'à ne plus retourner chez toi, comme avec... Rogue!

-Rogue?   
Drago écarquilla les yeux de surprise tandis que Harry éclatait de rire.  
-Eh oui, le méchant Rogue est en fait de notre côté... Beau camouflage non?  
-Ça... je m'en serais pas douté!

-Comme tout le monde... Il est au compte de Dumbledore depuis le premier règne de Voldemort, et il l'a laissé tomber le Seigneur des Ténèbre, bien avant que celui-ci chute! Mais bon... C'est une autre histoire! 

Harry soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil au réveil matin qui fonctionnait à pile, sur sa table de chevet. Il eut un pâle sourire et défit les couvertures de son lit.

-Bonne nuit Drago... dit-il, avant de refermer d'un coup sec les rideaux couleur jade, de son lit, avec une mine sombre et quelque peu défaite.

Drago fixa encore quelques instants les rideaux avant de détourner le regard. Il hésita entre imiter son ami et aller à la salle commune, mais il rejeta cette dernière idée: il ne voulait pas subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de ses compagnons de Serpentard et il se surprit à sourire en songeant qu'il préférait que Harry soit avec lui pour les réponses aux nombreuses questions.  
- Oui... Bonne nuit.  
Et il posa sa tête sur son oreiller. 

[...]

Le soleil se levait paisiblement à l'horizon, le dortoir était désert ou pratiquement. Une personne était toujours couchée dans son lit. Harry regardait le plafond vert de son baldaquin, ne se résignant pas à se lever. Il entendait les Serpentard dans la salle commune en bas, et il ne voulait pas les rejoindre pour répondre à leur question... Après une dizaine de minutes passées dans cette condition, il entendit des pas qui montaient l'escalier et vit Drago déboucher dans le dortoir.  
-Tu ne te lèves pas?  
-Pas envie...  
-Faudra bien pourtant... Tu comptes assister aux cours?

-J'ai autant envie d'assister aux cours que si j'avais l'air d'un mort...

-Ouah quel enthousiasme débordant!

-Je sais.

Et Harry replongea la tête dans son oreiller

-Oh allez mon vieux! Ne me dit pas que tu déprimes encore sur ta retenue!

L'ancien Gryffondor se tourna vivement vers son ami.

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé pendant cette retenu, toi! siffla-t-il, les dents serrées, les yeux brillant d'une légère colère.

-Non, tu n'as pas daigné me le dire, répondit Drago avec insouciance.

Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Eh tu ne le sauras pas de si tôt!

-Du calme, ce n'était pas un reproche!

-Dray...

-Oui?

-Ferme là tu veux?

-Très bien... soupira le blond.

Harry rejeta ses couvertures et sortit du lit, en simple boxer, se dirigeant vers son armoire afin de chercher de quelque chose à se mettre.

-Oh... on l'a fait quand notre petite virée à Londres?

-Bah... Tu as des projets pour aujourd'hui? demanda Harry.

-Rien de spécial...

-Alors on va aller alléger nos bourse... répondit Harry avec un sourire carnassier qui avait naquit sur ses lèvres.

Drago sourit également et alla chercher dans sa valise de quoi passer la journée au chemin de Traverse. Harry passa une robe en vitesse et revêtit une cape par dessus. Il mit son argent dans une poche et se redressa.

-On va passer par le passage de Pré-au-Lard, puis on transplanera... Vraiment... j'adore avoir la majorité, ça me permet de ma déplacer partout! reprit Harry sous le rire moqueur du blond. 

-Bon alors, on va déjeuner et ensuite on se faufile subtilement jusqu'à la statut pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard?

-Ben ouais... Allons affronter la tempête de questions qui va s'abattre sur nous!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et sortirent du dortoir, sourire aux lèvres, pour rejoindre les autres Serpentard. Aussitôt, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle ainsi qu'une foule d'autres Serpentard les entourèrent, les assaillant de question.

Harry posa sa main sur son front et soupira. Pris par un instinct, il monta sur un des fauteuils de la salle commune et se racla la gorge.

-Bon... Une question à la fois et je tâcherai d'y répondre... dit-il, en s'assoyant sur la tête du fauteuil, les pieds sur les accoudoirs, les cuisses serrées les une contres les autres.

-Que fais-tu à Serpentard? demanda Blaise.

-J'ai été changé de maison, je suis désormais un Serpentard, comme vous!

Un silence fit place à cette déclaration et Pansy fut la suivante.

-Pourquoi?

Harry eut un sourire.

-Parce que je n'avais pas ma place à Gryffondor.

-Et tu viens de t'en prendre compte après six ans là-bas?

-Non... Je ne viens pas de m'en rendre compte. Je les toujours su... Depuis ma répartition car j'aurais dû venir ici, mais j'ai refusé!

Il sourit de l'expression de stupéfaction qui passait sur les visages.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi avoir changé maintenant?

-J'en avait marre des Gryffondor.

Drago éclata de rire.

-Eh pourquoi cela?

-Avez-vous déjà observé un môme qui veut impressionner ses amis, mais dès qu'il vient le temps de passer à l'action, il se défile et va se cacher derrière les jupes de sa mère? Eh bien c'est à peu près à cela que ressemble un Gryffondor...

-Alors là, si on m'avait dit un jour que le GRAND Harry Potter dirait ça, je lui aurait ri au nez!

-Eh bien si ça te dit de me rire au nez, va-y ne te gêne pas, parce que c'est le GRAND Harry Potter, comme tu le dis, qui vient de le prononcer mot pour mot!

La tension qui régnait jusque-là se dissipa sous les éclats de rire. Harry sourit et fut heureux, à sa plus grande surprise, de se sentir intégré dès cet instant. Fini les querelles des dernières années entre eux... la page était tournée.

-Bon si vous voulez bien m'excuser maintenant, la grande salle m'attend... dit-il, en descendant du fauteuil et en se dirigeant vers l'entré de la salle commune en compagnie de Drago. Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle, ainsi que Pansy les suivirent. 

À la plus grande stupéfaction de tous, la jeune fille n'alla pas s'accrocher au bras du blond, comme à son habitude, mais bien à celui Harry, qui fit un sourire sarcastique en direction de Malefoy. Drago, lui, ne semblait pas mécontent de ne plus avoir la jeune fille collante et rendit son sourire au Survivant. Ensemble, ils traversèrent les couloirs et parvinrent enfin à la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, un lourd silence prit place dans la salle. Un frisson parcourut les élèves et quelques professeurs firent une grimace en voyant les deux garçon les plus populaires du collège ensemble. Dumbledore n'eut qu'un pâle sourire triste en voyant que Harry s'était fait accepter par les Serpentard. Il avait espéré que le Survivant revienne le voir pour lui demander de la remettre dans sa maison... Mais à première vue, ça n'arriverait pas. 

Le silence se faisait de plus en plus lourd dans la salle, Harry et Drago s'échangèrent un sourire complice et traversèrent la salle, la tête haute, jusqu'à la table des Serpentard où il n'y avait pratiquement personne, en raison que tous les élèves arrivaient toujours à une heure tardive le matin... Préférant se faire remarquer et se distinguer des autres. Soudain, alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir, un bourdonnement de voix éclata et tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Harry se mit à rire, suivit rapidement de Drago et de toute la bande des Serpentard.

-On dirait qu'on s'est fait remarquer, commenta le noir.

-Non tu crois? demanda le blond en souriant sarcastiquement.

-C'est incroyable n'empêche, s'exclama Pansy. A présent les Serpentard vont être encore plus craints qu'avant!

-Seulement parce que je suis avec vous? Non... Je ne crois pas Pansy, pas du tout!

-Oh que si! déclara Drago. 

Et tous semblaient le soutenir.

-Et surtout... Qu'est-ce que ça va être drôle pour le Quidditch!

Un silence s'installa soudain sur la table. Tous savait que c'était Drago qui était le capitaine et qui avait le poste d'Attrapeur, mais qu'aussi que Harry avait été celui de Gryffondor après le départ d'Angelina, lorsqu'on lui avait redonné son poste, et que depuis, Gryffondor n'avait pas perdu la coupe. 

-C'est sûr que sans Harry comme attrapeur et capitaine...

Goyle se tu en comprenant le malaise qui régnait.

« Peut-être n'a-t-il en fait pas compris, mais n'a-t-il plus rien à dire, se dit Harry en souriant. »

Pour couronner le tout, Rogue se glissa derrière Drago, fixant étrangement Harry.

-Le premier match de Quidditch de l'année est pour ce week-end Mr Malefoy, contre Gryffondor... dit-il à l'adresse de son élève préféré, toujours sans quitter Harry des yeux, qui soutint le regard sombre de son professeur de potion.

-C'est d'accord professeur, je mettrai les joueurs au courant.

Le maître des potions partit après un dernier regard à Harry et sortit de la salle. Harry jeta alors un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et s'attarda sur chaque personne. D'abord McGonnagall qui semblait un peu abattue, puis Flitwick qui, bien que toujours aussi guilleret, semblait surpris, le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal -un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs coupés courts et avec une petite barbiche-, et enfin... Hagrid.

-C'est ce week-end qu'on va voir si j'étais vraiment important pour cette équipe, déclara Harry, essayant de faire décompressé l'atmosphère, avec un sourire moqueur et joyeux.

Quelques sourires apparurent, bien que légèrement hésitant, et Harry finit par renoncer avec un soupir.

-Bon aller... Déballez ce que vous avez à dire qu'on n'en finisse, dit-il enfin.

-Ben en fait...

-C'est que...

-Allez, finissons-en!

Un nouveau silence se fit.

-Bon, vous voulez savoir si j'aurais aimé avoir ce poste? Bien sûr que je le voudrais, mais c'est Drago qui l'a et je ne suis pas ici pour prendre la place de personne!

-Ah... 

Pansy semblait à la fois soulagée et pensive. Harry surprit même un sourire sur le visage de Drago

-Soulager que je ne prenne pas ton poste?

-Ben un peu quand même!

-De toute façon, sans moi, tu vas pouvoir gagner!

-Dis tout de suite que c'est juste grâce à toi hein! Pfff modeste va!

-Eh bien... Tu veux vraiment avoir la vérité? Tu as toujours pu attrapé le vif d'or, excepter contre les Gryffondor...

-Ouais bon... simple coup de chance pour toi!

-Ouais ouais... Ton orgueil te perdra!

-Je ne pense pas, non...

Et un instant, il sembla à Harry que Drago était redevenu l'être orgueilleux et méprisable qu'il avait connu. Mais le petit sourire de ce dernier le soulagea.

-Bon allez... 

Harry finit son assiette de pancake qu'il n'avait pas encore touché en un temps record sous le regard ébahit des autres puis se tourna à nouveau vers son ami.

-On y va?

-Quand tu veux!

-Vous allez où? demanda Pansy avec surprise.

-Oh on va juste sécher les cours une fois de plus pour aller à Londres au Chemin-de-Traverse!

-Vous allez quoi?

-Oh va aller dépenser quelques gaillons en toute sorte de truc! reprit Harry, avec un sourire démoniaque qui lui donnait un air rebelle, qui fit littéralement fondre les quelques filles qui était autour d'eux.

Drago se mit à rire et tira son ami par le bras. Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle.

-On a bien fait de partir sinon tu aurais eu une dizaine de filles aux pieds en moins de deux minutes!

-Bah... Sais-tu, ça l'aurait agréablement changé les plans de la journée! 

-Tu es incorrigible!

-Je suis Serpentard!

-C'est la même chose...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et montèrent les escaliers aux pas de course

-Croises les doigts pour qu'on ne croise aucun prof, marmonna tout bas Harry, alors qu'ils traversaient un couloir désert.

-Bah... tu as ta cape j'imagine?

-Oui mais je préfèrerais ne pas avoir à m'en servir!

Ils furent bien vite devant la gargouille de pierre, et s'y engouffrèrent.

~¤~

Le Chemin-de-Traverse était bondé de monde, ce qui ne fit que réjouir les deux Serpentard encore plus. Ils allaient se faire remarquer, et ce serait encore une journée de pur délire sous les regards surpris des gens. Ils commencèrent par aller acheter des robes à Harry qui en choisit de luxueuses, vertes comme ses yeux et comme la couleur de sa maison, et dorées. Ils passèrent ensuite dans une boutique de vêtement quelque peu moldu pour adolescent, où Harry se fit une joie d'entrer.

-Hé Dray, t'en pense quoi? demanda son ami, une veste jade, imprimé de flammes de couleur turquoise, les coutures brodées dans un fil argenté, ainsi qu'un jeans assez large, de couleur noir.

-Oh repose ça! Par contre je te verrais bien avec ça!

Il tenait dans la main une blouse noire avec un serpent rouge qui ornait tout le torse.

-Hum... Et celle-ci? 

Il prit une autre blouse de couleur gris acier cette fois-ci, imprimé d'un dragon chinois, bleu marin dans le dos.

-Pfff je sais pas... tu verrais quoi toi?

-Les trois... répondit moqueusement son ami, répondit Harry de façon sérieuse. Bah alors je prends le tout! fint-il.

-Ok, suivant alors!

Harry saisit un autre jeans bleu-gris, assez sombre et le montra à son ami.

-J'aime bien... 

Le blond sourit et acquiesça. Les achats de vêtements prirent une bonne heure, et lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils se dirigèrent mécaniquement vers le magasin de Quidditch. Se rendant compte de la direction qu'ils avaient pris, ils éclatèrent de rire et allongèrent le pas.

-Il paraît qu'il y a un nouveau prototype de balai sur le marcher depuis la semaine dernière! commenta Harry.

-Intéressant... j'arriverai peut-être à l'avoir!

-Ça te serait plus utile à moi qu'à toi en tout cas!

-Ben...

-Oh arrête! Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir de places dans l'équipe!

-Tu es sûr?

-Certain

-Pourtant toute la bande y est... Et plus toi, je trouve ça un peu dommage!

-Écoute Dray, tu es un bon joueur, excellent même! Je resterai dans les gradins pour une fois, ça ne fait rien!

-Oui mais je sais bien que tu adores voler...

-Rien ne m'empêche de voler sans pourtant jouer dans l'équipe!

-Si jamais un poste se libère...

-Écoute, je joue comme attrapeur, et je doute que j'aille d'autre qualité pour les autres postes! Alors n'en parlons plus, je ne fais pas partie de l'équipe, point!

Drago semblait gêner, mais sous les yeux fusilleurs de Harry, il retrouva rapidement sa bonne humeur et ils entrèrent dans le magasin. Au milieu de la boutique, se tenait un balai au manche sombre et brillant, à l'allure aérodynamique et aux allures rapides et léger. Harry s'en approcha aussitôt et lu la description:

« _Orage Silvestre_, 

_Ce balai conçu par les mêmes concepteurs de l'Éclair de Feu est le plus performant sur le marché, léger, rapide, il dépasse les 300 KM/H qu'il peut atteindre en une dizaine de seconde._

_Prix sur demande!_ »

-La merveille, souffla Harry, observant le balai.

-Tu parles! C'est un euphémisme, vieux! 

Ils éclatèrent de rire et restèrent à contempler le balai quelques instants.

-T'imagine le nombre de gaillon qu'il peut coûter? Mais je le veux... C'est pas possible comment, dit Harry au bout d'un moment.

-Ben achète le alors!

-Et toi? Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas?

-Moi j'ai un très bon balai!

-Ouais tu parles... Un Nimbus 2001!

Harry marqua une pause. 

-Non mais, faut j'enlève cette idée de ma tête, je vais tout dépenser mon or si je l'achète, je suis cinglé!

-Tu l'as toujours été, rigola Drago alors que Harry le fusillait du regard.

-Je t'ai demandé ton avis? fit ce dernier, faussement fâché.

Il partit vers le comptoir où se trouvait le vendeur.

-Combien coûte le nouveau prototype? demanda-t-il.

-Vous ne devriez pas être en cours jeunes hommes?

-Ce n'est pas votre problème! Je vous ai posé une question!

Le vendeur le fixa, puis regarda le nouveau balai et eut un sourire.

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous souriez ainsi?

-Vous n'auriez jamais assez pour payer ce balai messieurs.

-Dites tout de même! Et nous verrons bien... répliqua Harry, avec une pointe d'ironie.

-250 gaillons.

Alors que le silence s'installait, le vendeur ricana.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais?

-Je vous donne une escompte de 50 gaillons et je reviens payé le reste dans une ou deux heures ça vous va? demanda Harry.

Le rire de l'homme s'interrompit immédiatement et Drago ne pu empêcher un sourire de monter à ses lèvres. Le vendeur acquiesça et Harry posa les pièces sur le comptoir.

-Notez Harry Potter, pour la réservation, à tout à l'heure! dit celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Le vendeur écarquilla les yeux au nom si connu. Harry ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'extérieur, suivi de son ami, dans la rue fraîche. Lorsque la porte fut refermée, un sourire moqueur s'étala sur le visage du Survivant.

-Bon, ça t'ennuis si on va à Gringott's? demanda-t-il, à l'adressa du blond.

-Ben vaudrait peut-être mieux non?

-Oui...

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la célèbre banque gérée par les gobelins.

-Les gobelins sont étrange tu ne trouves pas Dray?

-Bah... des créatures comme tant d'autres!

-Facile à dire, t'as vécu comme ça toute ta vie toi!

Ils entrèrent dans la banque si bien gardée et Harry se dirigea vers un comptoir où il posa sa clé.

-C'est pour un retrait...

Le gobelin acquiesça et ils montèrent dans un chariot qui les mena au coffre du survivant. Le gobelin ouvrit la porte, et Harry entra dans la chambre forte pour aller chercher _quelques_ pièces, Drago sur ses talons. Il entendit le blond siffler derrière lui.

-Eh bien... Weasley est loin derrière toi!

-Eh tu es loin devant!

Drago eut un sourire moqueur.

-Moi c'est une fortune ramassée au fil de siècle.

-Eh moi c'est ce que m'ont laissé mes parents...

-Oui, et tu as ça pour toi... Moi tout est à partager!

-Partager, partager... Tu es fils unique, non?

-Tu oublis que j'ai des parents Harry?

-Ouais et bien... Quelque chose me dit que tu as ton propre coffre...

-Tu es exaspérant!

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

Harry eut un petit sourire sarcastique. Il prit ce qu'il avait besoin et sortit de la pièce avec Drago.

-Allez, j'ai un balai à aller acheter...

Silence.

-... Je suis vraiment cinglé!

-Non juste un peu! répliqua Drago, appuya sur le « non » de façon sarcastique.

Ils sortirent de la banque et la clarté de l'extérieur les fit cligner des yeux Ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la boutique, et Harry se dirigea vers le vendeur avec un sourire ironique.

-Bon, je vous dois combien déjà?

-Hem... encore 200 gaillons.

-Les voilà.

Il déversa sa bourse et le vendeur lui tendit le balai empaqueté avec un air stupéfait. Les deux adolescents sortirent de la boutique, toujours aussi moqueur.

-Bon... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? demanda Drago.

-Heu... dit Harry, d'un air soudainement moins certain, en fixant apparemment quelqu'un.

Lorsque Drago se retourna, il tomba face à face avec... Son père.

-Oh... Bonjour père. Comment allez-vous?

-Épargnes-moi tes idioties! Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais en dehors de Poudlard, un jour d'école avec...

Son regard froid se tourna vers Harry, qui resta impassible et soutint le regard du père de son ami.

-... Avec Mr Potter!

-Eh bien... Nous avions besoin de prendre un peu l'air et comme Har, heu Potter avait besoin de... vêtements, je l'ai accompagnés.

-Hum... Je vois!

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Harry, et il fut surpris de voir l'insigne de Serpentard cousu sur la robe du Survivant.

-Eh bien, eh bien! Que de surprise, Dumbledore vous a infligez un peu de... discipline jeune homme?

Harry eut un sourire en coin, et parla pour la première fois.

-Non en fait... J'ai décidé de me faire transférer dans la maison dans laquelle j'aurais dû être depuis mon entrer dans ce collège, Mr Malefoy! répondit Harry, avec un sourire froid et un air sarcastique qu'il ne cherche point à dissimuler.

Lucius Malefoy le regarda avec une expression de surprise qu'il cacha aussitôt.

-Je vois... mais qu'en penses donc Dumbledore?

-Si vous croyiez que ce vieux fou peut diriger ma vie...

-Allons, un peu de respect pour vos aînés!

-Oui, je dois dire que j'ai fait preuve d'un peu d'arrogance... Mais que voulez-vous, j'ai dû mal à ne pas dire la vérité parfois...

-Surtout quand ça concerne Dumbledore, fit Drago en souriant à son ami, sourire qui disparu rapidement sous le coup d'oeil de son père.

-En attendant, puisque vous ne semblez pas avoir à faire grand... chose tous les deux, venez donc aux Milles Étincelles avec moi, je vous invites pour le déjeuner...

Harry faillit s'étouffer en entendant cette phrase. Lucius Malefoy les invitait à manger dans le plus luxueux restaurant du Chemin-de-Traverse!

-Nous ne voudrions pas vous déranger Père.

-Oh ça ne me dérange pas... ainsi j'aurai des nouvelles puisque tu n'envois jamais de lettres!

Drago baissa les yeux.

-Eh nous pourrons discuter du fait que tu te trouves ici... reprit Lucius.

-Oh.... c'est en partie ma faute vous savez, intervint Harry.

-Nous verrons bien. Vous venez?

-Bien sûr! reprit Drago, alors que son père tournait dos et se dirigeait vers le prestigieux restaurant, pendant que son fils lançait un regard d'excuse à son ami.

- Pas grave... ça risque d'être marrant, chuchota le survivant avec un sourire. 

La remarque fit grimacer le blond et ils se lancèrent à la suite du mangemort.

[...]

Harry était attablé à la droite de Lucius, Drago face à lui. Aucune des deux adolescents ne parlait, laissant Malefoy Senior pauser ses questions et diriger la discussion. Pourtant, cet éternel sourire moqueur et sarcastique ne quittait pas l'ancien Gryffondor qui semblait faire un exploit intérieur pour ne pas lancer une réplique mordante et cinglante, parlant avec diplomatie et de façon plutôt aristocratique chaque fois qu'il devait prendre la parole. Drago le fixait et voyait bien que cela semblait être une torture pour son ami. Il espérait silencieusement que rien ne vienne troubler le calme apparent du repas, mais il se trompait lourdement.

-Alors comment va Voldemort sinon?

Drago recracha la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de boire. Harry ne lui porta pas attention, et fixa Lucius d'un air polis, comme si c'était la question la plus simple du monde. 

-Pourquoi donc cette question jeune homme?

-Eh bien je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment... 

Le sourire sarcastique posé sur le visage de Harry était bien visible. Lucius ne répondit pas, ce qui ne dit qu'élargir le sourire de Harry, et ses yeux émeraude brillèrent de façon inquiétante.

-Mais si vous ne voulez pas répondre... Je comprendrais!

Le mutisme du mangemort s'interrompit.

-Eh bien... je suppose qu'il va... bien

-Content de l'apprendre, vous lui direz bonjour de ma part!

Harry se tourna vers Drago.

-Tu peux me passer la sauce Malefoy? demanda-t-il, toujours aussi naturel.

Son ami lui tendit la sauce et ses yeux semblaient le questionner, mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

-Et sinon, beaucoup de mangemorts à former.

 Pour Drago, c'était sûr, Harry était devenu fou.

-Sans doute... Je... N'en suis pas vraiment au courant.

-Sûrement trop de mission et d'espionnage... Mais peut-être Drago pourrait-il répondre à ma question?

Le blond regarda son père.

-Heu... Ce doit... être... sans doute ça! dit-il du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il avait dû mal à croire que c'était lui qui avait prononcer ces mots. Harry eut une mine satisfaite et mangea une bouchée. Drago soupira, espérant que l'interrogatoire finissait.

-Et Voldemort a-t-il prévu une attaque sur Poudlard?

Lucius le regarda froidement et baissa le ton, pour que son fils n'entende pas.

-Arrêtez ce petit jeu Potter...

-Mais je ne joue pas Mr Malefoy, pas du tout même! murmura à son tour Harry, avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

Lucius le foudroya du regard.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions alors?

-J'aimerais le rejoindre, dit Harry tout haut.

Drago et son père s'étranglèrent avec leur salive alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

-Vous deviez voir vos têtes! Humour hein!

Le Survivant se leva.

-Bon, veillez m'excuser je vais aux toilettes! annonça-t-il en partant vers les cabinets.

Une fois à l'intérieur, et lorsqu'il se fut assuré qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre, Harry éclata de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Par chance, personne ne pouvait l'entendre étant la discrétion don il faisait preuve.

Dans la salle, Lucius regardait son fils avec un regard dur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?

-Je n'y suis pour rien, je vous le jure!

-Nous en reparlerons Drago... Je n'apprécie pas trop l'idée que tu fréquentes Harry Potter!

Le garçon baissa la tête en signe de soumission et c'est le moment que choisit Harry pour revenir.

-Je viens de voir l'heure et j'ai encore quelques courses à faire, excusez-moi de vous laissez sur ceci, mais je dois vraiment y aller, dit-il.

-Je dois quitter aussi, dit Lucius. On m'attend. Nous en reparlerons Drago!

-Oui Père, passez une bonne fin de journée.

-Ce fut bien agréable Mr Malefoy, à un de ces jours!

-Peut-être oui, répondit l'home avec un faux sourire.

Il sortit du restaurant après avoir payé.

Drago se retourna vers Harry, qui s'était rassied et qui avait le plus grand mal à retenir un éclat de rire.

-T'es devenu cinglé ou quoi? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça!

-Bah... Je t'avais dit que ça serait une partie de plaisir, enfin pour moi, et je n'en pouvais plus de faire le garçon bien élevé!

-Ouais ben faut pas pousser! J'imagine déjà la tête de Voldemort en apprenant ta « partie de plaisir »!

-Je donnerai bien cher pour vois sa tête moi quand il va l'apprendre!

-Ben fais toi enlever et tu auras ta réponse...

-Hum... Pas bête comme idée!

Drago eut un regard effrayé.

-Il est fou!

-À ton service!

Drago se prit la tête entre les mains et posa le tout sur la table.

-Allez Dray on a encore une demi-journée délirante à préparer!

-T'as raison! Bon on fait quoi?

-Heu...

[...]

Drago avait une pile de feuille en main, et Harry sa baguette. Le Survivant lançait un sort d'adhésif sur la mur, et ensuite Drago collait une feuille, et ainsi de suite. Tous deux étaient en train de coller sur les murs de Poudlard les C.V. de leurs professeurs, qu'ils avaient copiés et multiplier d'innombrable fois. Ils avaient déjà fait trois étages, pendant que les élèves étaient en cours et ils étaient présentement à la moitié de la quatrième. Il resterait par la suite la Grande Salle --le Hall étant déjà fait-- la tour de Gryffondor ainsi que celle d'Astronomie, et bien sûr les cachots. Pendant la nuit, ils s'étaient chargés des salles communes et ils avaient camoufler le tout à l'aide d'un sort de dissimulation, qui prendrait fin lorsque la cloche annonça la fin du cours pour le déjeuner, sonnerait, puis ce qui était de la cinquième, sixième et septième étage, nul besoin d'en afficher là, il y en aurait bien assez ailleurs! Ils avaient ajouté en bas de chaque feuille leur pseudo: _Duo Infernal_. Ils riaient déjà en s'imaginant la tête des élèves et des professeurs - surtout Dumbledore- en lisant les feuilles.

Drago colla la dernière feuille du couloir et ils se dirigeaient sans bruit vers la grande salle quand ils entendirent une voix: Dumbledore. Ils entrèrent dans la première salle qu'ils trouvèrent et se collèrent à la porte pour entendre.

-Il n'est de nouveau pas venu en cours... Et a disparu du château jusqu'à sa retenue...

-Que pensez vous qu'il fait de ses journées?

-Je ne sais pas... sans doute rien de grave mais il espère probablement que je le renvois.

-Mais enfin pourquoi? demanda McGonnagall.

-Je ne sais pas... Je n'en suis même pas sûr.

Les voix s'éloignèrent et les deux Serpentard se précipitèrent dans la grande salle.

-Bon, c'est parti! Et n'oublie pas d'en coller sur les tables!

-Ouais...

En moins de deux, Harry et Drago était dans la dite pièce et se mirent à l'ouvrage, chacun s'attaquant à une partie de la Grande Salle. Ils collèrent une bonne cinquantaine de feuilles signées de leur pseudo avant de sourire, satisfaits.

-Bon... Je crois que c'est bon, de toute façon on n'a plus de temps pour les autres pièces! 

-Et puis je crois que on en a mis assez pour que tout le monde en ai lu au moins une de chaque sorte!

-Oui...

La cloche retentit et ils se dépêchèrent de sortir de la Grande Salle... Pour se diriger vers les cachots. Ils y entrèrent rapidement alors que les élèves commençaient à sortir des classes. Tapis dans l'ombre... Ils attendirent une dizaine de minute, puis remontèrent dans le Hall, avec l'air le plus naturelle possible. Le spectacle était hilarant. Les élèves avaient des regards effarés, surpris et beaucoup était pliés en deux sur leurs chaises. Les professeurs étaient blancs, parfois de rage. Harry et Drago allèrent s'asseoir à leur table, eux aussi ayant un air étonné et hilare.

Ils se penchèrent sur les feuilles en feignant la curiosité tandis que les Serpentard les regardaient. Pansy, qui était à côté de Harry, leur demanda discrètement.

-C'est vous hein?

-Peut-être que oui... peut-être que non! dit celui-ci en souriant.

-Vous n'étiez pas en cours!

-Et nous n'étions pas là non plus hier soir!

-Pas de toute la semaine en fait... J'ai assisté à un cours... 

-Moi à aucun... quelle perte de temps vu mon espérance de vie!

-Allez mon vieux! On te fera de belles obsèques!

-Oh je t'en remercie mon choux! répondit l'ancien Gryffondor en se laissant tomber moqueusement dans les bras du blond, et en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

Les Serpentard éclatèrent de rire tandis que le noir de cheveux se relevait. 

-Regardez la tête du vieux fou! murmura Blaise en riant.

Harry osa un regard discret vers la table des professeurs, et remarqua à sa grande satisfaction que Dumbledore semblait fulminer de rage et chercher les coupables des yeux. Bien sûr, son regard finit par tomber sur Harry qui fit une petite courbette en souriant sarcastiquement. Dumbledore tremblait de colère et Drago regarda Harry avec hésitation.

Une personne passa derrière eux et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

-Potter, le directeur veut vous voir dans son bureau après le repas.

-J'ai un rendez-vous plus urgent professeur Rogue, répondit Harry, sans même se retourner vers l'homme.

-On ne vous demande pas votre avis!

Harry se retourna, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-Alors vous direz à ce CHER Dumbledore que je n'ai pas envie de voir sa sale personne dégoulinante d'orgueil.

Rogue resta sidéré sur place, Harry se leva, lui fit un sourire _aimable_, laissant Rogue encore plus bouche bée, et sortit sans se presser dans la pièce. Les trois autres tables virent avec étonnement la moitié des Serpentard et le maître des potions, figés sur place, bouche bée, et Drago sortir de la pièce en courant pour atteindre Harry.

-Intelligent de ta part de ne pas rester là... Tu aurais eu des ennuis vieux!

-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de répondre à Rogue?

-Bien sûr Dray...

-Et tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir comme ça?  
-Non bien sûr, mais tu as entendu Dumbly tantôt, il ne me renverra pas...  
-Comment peux-tu en être sûr?  
-Bah... imagine les réactions du monde sorcier s'il me renvoyait?

-Ça ne veut rien dire Harry! s'écria son ami, en le saisissant par le bras.  
L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna vers lui.

-Écoute Drago... Il y a Voldemort qui ne cherche qu'un évènement de la sorte pour me saisir et connaître... une prophétie, ou me mettre la main dessus! Il ne me renverra pas, il ne peut pas prendre cette chance! Je suis l'avenir de ce monde... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi!

Harry eut un sourire moqueur, se dégagea de la poigne du Serpentard, et reprit le chemin en direction des cachots. Drago le rattrapa et resta à sa hauteur.  
-Écoute... Tu es peut-être confiant mais tu ne devrais pas mettre Dumbledore comme ça...  
Harry se retourna et le blond recula en voyant la rage qui déformait les traits de son ami.  
-Ce gars a ruiné ma vie! cracha le survivant. Il m'a fait passé 10 ans chez des moldus infâmes, puis il m'a anéanti en cinquième en m'annonçant que mon destin était tout tracé!  
Le nouveau Serpentard finit difficilement par dire.  
-Je le hais...

-Harry... commença Drago.

-Arrête de vouloir justifier ce que je ressens... Tu ne peux pas Drago, personne ne le peut, je suis seul dans ce monde de ténèbres qui m'entourent!

-C'est un peu exagéré non? Je suis avec toi là...

-Tu ne partages pas ce qui m'arrive.

-Rien ne t'en empêche justement!

-Tu ne comprendrais pas!

-Je peux essayer! dit le blond d'une voix ferme.

Harry ne fit que soupirer, tout en continuant de marcher.

-Harry attends!

-Laisse-moi Drago... J'ai besoin d'être un seul! Si Rogue me cherche, je suis dans mon dortoir!

-Mais...

Harry s'engouffra dans le passage de la salle commune.

-... Qu'est-ce que je vais faire pendant ce temps?

Malefoy détacha son regard du portrait qui s'était remit en place et se remit en route.

[...]

Le vif d'or n'était pas repérable. L'atmosphère dans les gradins était à son comble et un bruit infernal causées par les acclamations régnait dans la stade. Serpentard était loin derrière Gryffondor et Drago ne trouvait toujours pas la sphère dorée. Harry, assit dans les gradins, regardait son ancien ennemi avec un sourire ironique. Il voulait bien sûr que Serpentard gagne, mais il aimait voir que Drago ne trouvait pas la balle.

Soudain, un cognard surgit de nul part fonça droit sur le blond, se fracassant derrière sa tête. Drago perdit l'équilibre et chuta droit au seul, faisant une chute de près de dix mètres. Harry se leva aussitôt dans les gradins, soudain inquiet.

-Non... murmura-t-il en accourant aussitôt vers les escaliers, pour se rendre près de son ami.

Le blond approchait du sol à toute vitesse et Harry pointa rapidement sa baguette pour ralentir sa chute. Mais il manquait de concentration et le blond percuta le sol à toute vitesse.

-Drago!!!

Il se dégagea de la foule des Serpentard qui avait eux aussi descendu des gradins et se précipita sur le terrain, où il se laissa tomber près du blond.

-Dray... dit-il, faiblement.

-Ha...  Harry, dit faiblement son ami.

-Tais-tois vieux...

-Ben m... Merci

-C'est juste pour que tu économises tes forces!

L'infirmière arriva près de lui et l'examina.

-Tout va bien Mr Potter... Il survivra, maintenant écartez-vous, c'est direction l'infirmerie! Pour lui, le match est terminé.

-Mais... commença Drago.

-Elle a raison Dray, t'es pas en état!

-Mais la coupe...

Rogue surgit soudainement derrière Harry, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude, et il mit une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Potter j'ai à vous... parlez! dit-il.

Le visage marqué par l'étonnement, Harry acquiesça et ils s'écartèrent tout deux de la foule agglutinée près de Drago.

-Je crois me rappelez que vous avez été capitaine de... l'autre équipe non? commença-t-il.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Drago ne pourra pas jouer avant plusieurs match, et donc... Il nous faut un remplaçant!

-Attendez professeur... Vous êtes entrain de demander à HARRY POTTER l'élève que vous détestez le plus au monde de remplacer DRAGO MALEFOY votre élève préféré? Je rêve, dit Harry en se frappant le front.

Rogue eut un sourire un peu moqueur, mais tout de même froid.

-Oui... Je vous le demande!

-Eh bien c'est demandé si gentiment... J'accepte!

-Parfait... Maintenant allez-vous habiller, vous avez un match à terminer! Et je compte sur vous, j'avertie Bibine du changement!

Harry sourit et se précipita aux vestiaires où il passa rapidement une robe de Quidditch de Serpentard. Alors qu'il revenait sur le terrain, il entendit les ovations des Serpentard, ce qui le fit sourire. Son nouveau balai en main qu'il avait prit dans l'armoire de rangement, il alla se placer à sa position sur le terrain, les joueurs ayant reprit la formatons habituel de départ après une mi-temps. Juste avant de franchir les lignes du jeu pour entrer sur le terrain, Rogue, qui était à côté de la porte du vestiaire, lui murmura à l'oreille « _Vous avez la direction du l'équipe... bonne chance!_ »

Harry sourit d'avantage, alla à sa position, enfourcha son balai et le match reprit.

Dès qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, il ressentit l'impression à présent familière de liberté. Il commença immédiatement à rechercher le vif d'or sous les acclamations de ses condisciples. Porter la robe verte et argent de Quidditch était assez étrange, mais agréable. Juste avant de décoller il avait vu le regard horrifier et apeuré de Ron, qui avait prit sa place en tant que capitaine, quand il avait comprit qu'il prenait la place de Drago. Potter jouerait donc contre Ginny Weasley.

Harry voulait à tout prix gagner ce match, et voir cet lueur apeurée dans les yeux de son ancien ami lui avait fait très plaisir. Il revint à la réalité et distança rapidement Ginny qui l'avait suivi. Voyant qu'elle le collait encore, une lueur dangereuse passa dans ses yeux, et un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage. Si c'était comme ça... Elle le regretterait. Il vola encore quelques instants un ligne droite, puis soudain, fonça rapidement vers le sol. Une petite feinte du Wronsky ferait l'affaire. Comme il s'en attendait, la cadette Weasley le suivit. Au dernier moment, il tira le manche de son balai et remonta en chandelle. Ginny, comprenant trop tard ce qu'il se passait, essaya en vain de remonter mais, étant trop près du sol, s'écrasa. Harry éclata d'un rire discret sous les acclamations de sa maison. Il osa un regard au sol, et vit que la jeune Weasley semblait mal en point... _Quel dommage!_ Il retourna son attention sur le match, et repéra rapidement le vif d'or, derrière les buts adverses, près de Weasley! _Super!_  Il fonça vers le rouquin qui prit peur et s'écarta de la trajectoire du Survivant. Celui-ci tendit la main alors qu'il était proche des buts. Il referma ses doigts sur la sphère dorée, et fit demi-tour, juste à temps pour ne pas entrer une tour qui faisait office d'estrade, sous les cris de joies des Serpentard, qui semblèrent faire trembler le stade. Harry alla se poser au sol, toujours avec un sourire radieux. Il ricana lorsqu'il vit le sourire que Ron lui lança et il vint taper dans les mains de ses coéquipiers.

-Waouh! C'étais super Harry!

-Bravo vieux, tu l'as mise dans un bel état la rouquine!

-Je doute que ce soit Gryffondor qui ait la coupe cette année!

Harry ne dit point mot, mais son sourire disait tout.

-Attendez-moi là, dit-il, en se dirigeant vers Ron, pour lui serrer la main comme la tradition le voulait.

Ron regarda sa main avec dégoût et partit sans la serrer. Harry dit à voix haute pour que ce soit audible de tous.

-En plus d'être pauvre et pathétique, c'est un mauvais perdant... 

Il tourna les talons et revint vers son équipe qui l'acclamait ainsi que toute sa maison. Au loin, il vit Rogue les mains jointes dans le dos, acquiescer d'un signe de tête et murmurer de façon inaudible: 

« _Bravo Potter..._ »

Puis se retourner et partir avec un demi-sourire. Les joueurs rentrèrent dans leur salle commune pour fêter la victoire et Harry promit de s'y joindre dès qu'il aurait rendu visite à Drago. Il se rendit donc à l'infirmerie et y trouva le blond qui lui adressa un demi-sourire.  
-J'ai entendu qu'on avait gagné?  
-Oui, c'est juste... Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi dont? demanda Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se rendit soudain compte que Harry portait la robe de Quidditch des Serpentard (il ne s'était pas changé), ses cheveux étaient plus que décoiffés que jamais (le vent) et il avait toujours son balai en main.

-Oh... Tu m'as remplacé! demanda Drago, plus sous forme d'affirmation que de question. 

-En effet... Et Rogue m'a demander de... prendre ta place pour les prochains match, jusqu'à... ce que tu sois rétabli.

Malefoy voyait très bien que son ami était mal à l'aise, à voir même gêner d'avoir _voler_ sa place sous son nez, tout ça en raison d'un cognard.

-Eh toi, tu vas mieux, avec cette saleté de balle qui t'a presque fendu le crâne!? 

-Ça va, ça va... je m'en remettrai!  
Harry lui sourit, sourire auquel répondit le blessé.  
-Je dois aller rejoindre les Serpentard, mais je reviendrai plus tard, d'accord?  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. A plus!  
Alors que Harry sortait de l'infirmerie, Drago murmura.  
-Fais bien la fête...

Harry eut un demi-sourire et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain des préfets, pour prendre une douche, avant d'aller rejoindre les Serpentard. 

La pièce était vide, propre et la baignoire immense était extrêmement accueillante. Harry se déshabilla, jeta ses vêtements dans un coin avec son balai, puis plongea dans l'eau chaude et exaltante, en poussant un soupir appréciateur. Il n'entendit pas l'eau d'une des douches qui se trouvait dans une pièce adjacente s'éteindre, et les pas qui se répercutaient en échos, se diriger dans sa direction. Il se laissa bercer par la chaleur et les mousses parfumées, flottant sur le dos, les yeux fermés. C'est alors qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et il se retourna précipitamment. Se callant jusqu'au cou dans l'eau, ses pieds touchant le fond de la baignoire en marbre, il se sentit légèrement embarrassé de voir Hermione devant lui, vêtu d'un serviette blanche qui recouvrait néanmoins l'essentiel. La jeune fille eut tout de suite le rouge aux joues et Harry détourna les yeux pour calmer ses ardeurs. 

-Je... suis désolé! Je ne savais qu'il y avait quelqu'un ici! marmonna le Survivant, fuyant le regard de la jeune fille, bien que cela soit inutile, car elle en faisait de même. 

-Oh... je ne savais pas non plus...

-C'est pas grave... 

Ils se fixèrent quelques instants avant que Hermione ne détourne une nouvelle fois le regard, gênée.

-Je vais attendre alors, dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

-Heu... Non, non, c'est bon, je vais me retourner et tu vas pouvoir aller t'habiller... C'est moi qui suis de trop ici de toute façon, je n'ai pas le droit d'être dans cet endroit... C'est réservé au Préfet...

-Oh je n'irai pas te dénoncer tu le sais... 

Il lui sourit avant d'attraper avec ses mains l'essuie qui était à côté de l'énorme baignoire. 

-Tu pourrais heu... te retourner Hermione? dit Harry, en tournant son regard vers elle.

Le rouge empourpra encore plus les joues de la jeune fille, et elle se retourna vivement, pendant que Harry se hissait hors de ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de piscine. Il noua la serviette autour de sa taille.

-C'est bon... reprit-il, tout en allant chercher ses vêtements pour aller se rhabiller une cabine prévu à cet effet.

Hermione se retourna à nouveau vers lui, les joues toujours assez roses.

-C'était heu... Un beau match!

-Merci! répondit Harry avec un petit sourire, marchant vers elle, ainsi que vers les vestiaires. Hum... Weasley n'est pas trop... Insulté d'avoir perdu, et frustré que sa soeur soit _légèrement_ amoché? reprit-il.

-Oh il est fou de rage, tu t'en doutes... Mais Ginny le prend plutôt bien, répondit la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaules.

-Pourtant elle me haïssait il n'y a pas si longtemps.

-Oh haïr est un bien grand mot! Elle était juste frustrée que tu l'ais lâchée ainsi, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle va te haïr.

-Elle n'était pas assez apte à avoir une relation... Trop jeune sans doute... J'en avais marre!

Il disparut derrière le rideau de la cabine. Hermione resta bien en place, l'attendant calmement malgré le sol qui glaçait la plante de ses pieds. Pourquoi l'attendait-elle? Seul Merlin le savait... 

Harry revint vêtu d'un jeans noir, d'une chemise gris acier boutonné à moitié (vêtement qu'il avait acheté récemment), laissant voir qu'il avait un t-shirt blanc en dessous, sa robe de sorcier à l'effigie de Serpentard passé par-dessus le tout, toute fois laissé détachée. 

-D'accord, peut-être état-elle trop superficielle pour toi on va dire, mais tu l'as jetée... assez méchamment.

-Mon côté Serpentard sans doute.

-Ça doit être ça oui.

Harry se sentit, bizarrement, assez heureux de n'entendre nul reproche dans la voix de son amie.

-N'empêche que de l'avoir lâchée en plein dans le couloir principale qui menait à la grande salle, devant une foule d'élève de professeur, en citant haut et fort qu'elle était immature, superficiel et qu'elle ferait mieux de jeter son biberon si prochainement elle voulait un petit ami, c'était horrible...

-Peut-être, mais l'expression qu'elle avait, si je ne m'avait pas retenu je m'aurais rouler pas terre tellement que c'était hilare!

-Mouais... ce n'était clairement pas l'avis de Ron!

Elle ébaucha un sourire auquel Harry répondit. Hermione se rendit compte alors qu'elle était toujours en serviette -uniquement- devant son ami et elle rougit.

-Ahem... Tu comptes retourner dans ta salle commune, bientôt? demanda Harry, en constatant lui aussi qu'elle était en serviette. Parce que... Si tu te dépêches un peu, on pourrait hum, allez se promener ou bien je te raccompagne tout simplement!

-Oh... laisse moi le temps et on pourrait faire quelque chose ensemble oui...

-Super... ben on se rejoint où et quand?

-Hum, dans un trentaine de minute, près du lac? proposa la jeune fille.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ses yeux brillants étrangement.

-C'est d'accord, ça me laissera le temps de passer faire quelques petites choses que j'avais prévu...

-Bon ben à presque tout de suite!

Harry sortit de la pièce et courut jusqu'à la salle commune aux couleurs vert et argent. Il se précipita au dortoir et commença à fouiller sa valise. Grognant parce qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait, il rangea son balai sous le lit, puis se précipita vers sa commode en bois d'acajou, mettant sans dessus dessous tous ses tiroirs. 

Soudain, il eut un sourire qu'on pourrait qualifier de démoniaque, et brandit dans son poing une chaîne en argent. Un étrange pendentif y tombait, une longue dent de loup, une canine sans doute.

Il avait acheté ce bijou l'année précédente, lors des vacances de Noël, et l'avait rangé par la suite dans ses effets, attendant un moment propice pour le ressortir. Il n'avait montré à personne ce collier, et rare étaient ceux qui en avaient déjà vu de semblable. Le pendant -la dent de loup en argent- était un puissant réservoir magique, qui permettait de contrôler sa puissance et ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi le sortir maintenant? Aucune idée... Harry avait seulement ressentit le besoin de l'avoir soudainement avec lui, un sentiment de solitude s'était emparé de son âme, et l'accablait au plus haut point. Était-ce parce qu'il allait faire une promenade nocturne? Certainement pas... Il en avait vu d'autre, et ce n'était certainement pas cela qui allait lui faire peur... Mais alors pourquoi? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais... Mais le bijou l'aiderait peut-être. Juste le sentiment de le tenir dans sa main le calmait un peu, alors... Autant l'avoir sur sois, après tout, il avait peut-être d'autre pouvoir de dissimuler qu'il lui faudrait trouver! 

Heureux d'avoir trouvé le pendentif, il s'assit sur son lit et fixa, silencieux, les quelques photos qu'il avait disposé sur sa commode. On pouvait en voir une de lui et Hermione l'été précédent, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, souriants. Il regrettait quelque peu cette période de calme, où il ne faisait que profiter de la présence de la jeune fille et de leur relation... Peut-être après la relation en elle-même lui manquait-elle? Oui... c'était possible... qui sait? Mais ce n'était pas le moment! Il devait encore finir de se préparer et il avait rendez-vous avec Hermione un quart d'heure plus tard, pas le temps de traînasser!

Il attacha le pendentif autour de son cou, puis après un moment à s'être regarder dans le miroir sans ciller, toujours assis sur son lit. Il se releva d'un bond et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers le couloir du troisième étage: niveau de l'infirmerie. Il entra sans permission amis n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea vers le lit de son ami blond. Celui-ci avait le dos tourné mais il se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé pendant un moment, puis Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Tu n'es pas en train de fêter toi?

-Pourquoi serais-je là-bas?

-Eh bien tu t'es vite lié aux Serpentard, et c'est également ta victoire!

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai fait qu'attraper le Vif d'or parce que Rogue voulait que je finisse le match comme il se devait!

Drago plissa soudain le nez et respira longuement.

-Je rêve ou tu t'es parfumé?

-J'ai pris une douche! répliqua Harry, répondant peut-être un peu trop rapidement...

-C'est ça, je vais te croire.

-Eh mais c'est vrai!

-Tu as peut-être pris une douche, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, il y a quelque chose derrière...

Il sourit dangereusement.

-... Et je vais savoir quoi!

-Bon d'accord... 

Harry soupira.

-J'ai pris un bain dans la salle des préfets, ça te convient comme réponse?

-C'est déjà plus précis... Mais encore incomplet, j'en suis certain!

-Mais oui... bien sûr, j'avoue, je me suis taper une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et je m'en allais la retrouver! Ô grand Drago Malefoy, voulez-vous savoir autre chose? reprit Harry, avec un air solennel en s'inclinant profondément. 

-Tu rigoles peut-être, mais je suis quasiment certain qu'il y a une fille derrière tout ça.

Harry s'étrangla.

-Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait me convenir à moi, le grand Harry Potter, sauveur du monde?

-Toujours modeste à ce que je vois!

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je point? Un fulgurant match de Quidditch ne changera en aucun cas cette attitude de garçon si bien élevé que je suis!

-N'essaye pas de changer de sujet tu veux?

-Zut... Je dois y aller moi! Il y a une fête qui m'attend!

-Pas si vite jeune homme! L'interrogatoire n'est pas terminé!

Mais Harry enjamba les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte et s'engouffra hors de l'infirmerie en ignorant les demandes de Drago et son ordre de revenir. Enfin... demande de revenir, c'était le cas de le dire, c'était plutôt un ordre crier à tus tête.

Harry regarda l'heure et se précipita dans le hall pour sortir et rejoindre Hermione près du lac. Alors qu'il s'y avançait, il vit une ombre assise et la rejoignit en courant. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur de la personne, il eut la surprise de constater que la silhouette n'avait rien de féminin. Le type qui se trouvait assis là se leva et se retourna vers Harry, dont le visage devint dur et froid.

-B'soir Harry! 

-Toujours aussi pitoyable Weasel! Tu viens ici pour te morfondre sur ton triste sort et sur ton petit coeur poignardé parce que la fille que tu aimes t'a délaissé pour un autre?

-Tais-toi! Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ça!

-Je dis et pense encore ce que je veux... T'es vraiment pitoyable.

Le poing de Ron vola et s'abattit sur la mâchoire du Serpentard. Celui-ci ne cilla pas et essuya le sang qui coulait sur son menton, depuis sa lèvre inférieur.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça...

Ron ricana et tenta un deuxième coup que l'ancien Gryffondor para sans difficultés. Les yeux de Harry s'obscurcir soudainement, et une lueur de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux. Un sourire froid se dessina sur son visage, et avant que Ron n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il le poussa... Ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer le roux en plein dans le lac à la température assez froide. 

Harry le regarda une dernière fois...

-Fais attention à ce que tu fais, et où tu mets les pieds Weasley... Un accident est très vite arrivé!

Il se retourna et revint sur ses pas, mais ralentit le pas bien vite en voyant une silhouette sortirent du château. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage et Harry s'approcha de Hermione, qui lui sourit également, avant de froncer les sourcils en voyant la blessure de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Oh, t'inquiète... C'est Weasley qui a voulu jouer au dur à cuir, il en a payé le prix! 

Un silence survint entre eux deux.

-Bon tu viens? Les Roserais seront aussi bien que le rive du lac... Y'a déjà un grand roux qui prend un bain nocturne!

En effet... La nuit était tombé depuis près d'une heure, le temps que Harry prenne son bain dans le salle de bain des préfets et qu'il en ressorte.

Hermione acquiesça, lentement et sans sourire, mais elle ne s'opposa pas non plus au geste de son ami. Ils partirent tout deux, marchant côte à côte dans l'obscurité naissante du mois de septembre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà c'est fait! ;) Désolé pour le regard tout le monde ;)

Maintenant **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!_**

@+

**_Le Duo Infernal!_**


	7. Potion et Chanson

**Disclamer**** :  Rien** ne nous appartient, excepté l'intrigue et les quelques personnages qui devraient entrer en lignes de compte dans les prochain chapitres... Tout le reste est à Rowling! Bonne lecture!

**_Réponse aux review :_**

**__**

**naruméla**** :** Héhéhé, on est bien contente que tu aimes! Là, je prends un gros risque parce que je viens de me souvenir que j'avais pas le droit de répondre au review toute seule :S Mais bon... Si je ne le fais pas, vous n'aurez jamais ce chapitre! Alors, merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture :P

**celine.s :** T'inquiète, pour ce qui est de puissance... Ça monte en flèche, ou du moins, ça commence à monter :p C'est une question de temps ;) Bon, et bien, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;P

**blurp3 (blurp3@voila.fr) : **Héhéhé! On est bien contente de voir que ça te plaise toujours autant ;) Voilà la suite, et pour pas que je me fasse taper sur les doit par Siria, je te remercie pour ta review ;) @+ et bonne lecture :P

**Vif d'or :** Héhéhé! (Tiens, je viens de remarqué que je commençais toutes réponses ou presque avec ça!) Merci pour ta review, et on espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre ;) @+ et bonne lecture :p

**lilou**: Oulah toi! Tu nous en as faite de grosses review ;) Eh bien, à les voir, on a estimé que tu aimais cette fic, et donc, par question de principe, (et aussi parce que tout en répondant au review, je fais un chapitre d'une autre fic avec une autre amie :P) je vais répondre à la plus récente! Bon, primo : TU n'est PAS soûlante! Lol! Bon, là je sais plus quoi mettre, donc je vais te remercier pour TES reviews lol, et bonne lecture pour ce chapitre ;) @+!

_Le Duo Infernal_

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

_Chapitre6 : Potion et Chanson_

La lune brillait dans le ciel du soir, le parfum des roses flottait dans l'air et le chemin d'aller sur lequel il marchait était éclairé par quelques lucioles bleutées. Harry souriait et leva la tête vers les étoiles brillantes.

Sirius brillait magnifiquement, entouré des autres constellations. Harry aurait donné beaucoup pour que son parrain soit à ses côtés ses derniers temps... Sa mort faisait encore bien du mal à Harry, mais il apprenait à surmonter la douleur. Il se demandait comment Sirius réagirait en voyant qu'il était à Serpentard. Serpentard... Il avait toujours détesté cette maison par laquelle sa famille avait passé, excepté lui! La culpabilité l'envahit soudainement et il ferma les yeux pour chasser ce sentiment de regret et d'amertume si douloureux, qui le faisait toujours se mettre en colère... 

« _Oh Sirius... Si tu me vois, sache que je suis désolé. Mais pas désolé d'être à ma place... _»

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui avait les yeux grands ouverts, un paisible sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et elle regardait partout autour d'elle, une expression semblable à celle d'une petite fille qui entre dans un magasin de jouet...

-C'est merveilleux ici!

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, c'était le but.

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire rayonnant qui mit chaud au coeur du Survivant. Ils se promenèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, avant d'atteindre le centre de la roserais, où ce trouvait une serre entièrement vitrée, à l'humidité concentré à l'intérieur, où toutes sortes de roses et de fleurs poussaient, en grimpant sur les murs, jusqu'au plafond.  Harry eut brusquement une idée et ouvrit la serre d'un coup de baguette magique, amenant derrière lui une Hermione indécise. Il la laissa près d'un banc qui se trouvait tout près de la porte, et disparut derrière un immense massif de magnolia. Hermione dû attendre là, en se contentant du bruit étouffé que faisait Harry, à faire on ne sait trop quoi.  

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-Tu verras! Attends un peu...

Elle attendit ainsi cinq minutes avant qu'il réapparaisse, cachant quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Mais qu'est-ce que...

Harry s'approcha d'elle, et lui tendit un gros bouquet de rose rouge et blanche, un sourire moqueur et séduisant aux lèvres.

-Miss... fit-il, avec une élégante révérence. 

Hermione contempla avec stupéfaction le bouquet qu'il avait créé. Les deux couleurs mélangées offraient un beau tableau et elle était ravie de cette attention. La jeune fille le prit délicatement et embrassa Harry sur la joue. Celui-ci resta surpris pendant quelques instants, et reprit finalement une expression un peu moins... béat. Hermione s'assit, et, tirant Harry par le bras, le fit asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment gentil!

-Bah... Ça me fait plaisir!

Le silence s'installa quelque peu avant que Hermione ne le brise.

-Alors tu as... réfléchi?

Harry fixa intensément le sol, ne répondant pas tout de suite, cherchant une réponse cohérente dans son esprit. 

-Oui... s'entendit-il dire.

-Et alors... Enfin, tu as décidé quoi?

Harry se tourna lentement vers elle et la regarda dans les yeux. Il soupira, et reprit, décidant de ce jeter à l'eau:

-Hermione... Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer... Mais tu dois comprendre que maintenant, tout est plus compliqué, je ne demanderais qu'à être avec toi, mais... Il y a les autres!

L'espoir s'était remis à briller dans les yeux de Hermione, et on pouvait voir qu'elle attendait une suite qui ne vint pas.

-Mais je ne comprends pas! Les autres... tu as toujours fait à ta façon!

-Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis à Serpentard maintenant... Une Gryffondor et une Serpentard, ce serait mal vu!

-Mais on s'en fiche! Ce sera une première, et alors?

-Moi ça va, mais toi? Comment vas-tu supporter?

-Harry... Je n'ai jamais fait attention aux rumeurs! 

-Ce ne serait pas des rumeurs Herm... Moi avec les Serpentard, je n'aurais aucun problème, il me respecte autant que Drago, mais pour toi, je ne peux pas assurer ta sécurité!

-Et alors... tu crois vraiment que les autres vont venir me menacer parce que je sors avec un Serpentard?

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi sont capable les Serpentard...

-Oh ça! Je ne pense pas moi... et puis je sais me défendre!

Harry soupira à nouveau.

-Je te propose quelque chose... On fait un essai... secret, pour commencer, et nous verrons bien par la suite!

-Tu mettras Malefoy au courant?

-Déjà, appelle le Drago en privé... et puis je pense que oui, ça ne le dérangeait pas que je sois avec toi, rappelle-toi cet été!

-Cet été il nous bavait Harry...

-Peut-être... Mais c'est mon meilleur ami, et je vais commencé avec lui, pour voir comment il va réagir, et j'aurais une petite idée pour le reste des Serpentard par la suite!

-Bah, essayons toujours oui!

-Bien... 

Un autre silence s'instaura entre eux.

-Et sinon... Quoi de neuf pour toi 'Mione?

-Oh pas grand chose, Ron peste contre toi... rien d'autre! Et pour toi?

-Je me suis engueulé avec Dumbly, j'ai écopé de deux semaines de retenues... la routine quoi!

-Tu devrais retourner en cours...

-Pour perdre mon temps? Non...

-Qu'est-ce que dirait Sirius si il te verrait Harry?

-Je ne le saurai jamais Hermione... Il n'est plus là pour me le dire!

Un voile tomba devant les yeux de l'ancien Gryffondor, qui sursauta soudainement.

-'Mione, quelle heure est-il?

-Heu... Pas plus de dix heures pourquoi?

-Putain, ma retenu avec Rogue! Je devrais être là depuis trois heures! Je suis bon pour une semaine de plus! s'écria-t-il, en se frappant le front avec la paume de sa main, sans pour autant se lever. 

-Peut-être que si tu vas t'excuser...  
-Oh non... tant pis de toute façon je n'ai que ça à faire!   
Hermione eut une petite moue dubitative, mais se tut.  
-Tu sais, si tu rates perpétuellement les cours, tu vas rater ton année!  
-Ça ne risque pas tu sais! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai encore le temps!  
-Qu'a dit Dumbledore sur tes « exploits »?  
Harry se mit à rire, amèrement.  
-Tout ce qu'il fait depuis un an, c'est me mettre à bout de nerfs et me faire passer ma vie en retenues... Alors tu penses bien que je n'ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense.  
-Mais il pourrait te renvoyer!  
-Hermione, Dumbledore n'irait jamais renvoyer le Survivant de la seule école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne! Je l'ai entendu le dire lui-même!

-Tu devrais tout de même faire attention...

Harry eut un autre rire froid.

-Écoute... Depuis l'année dernière après Noël, j'ai pris la décision de me venger sur ce qu'il m'avait fait subir en cinquième... Maintenant c'est mon tour! De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'une retenue peut bien me faire? Il finira par se lasser et passera à autre chose, ou il s'ouvrira enfin les yeux! 

Un silence s'instaura dans la roseraie. 

-Promet-moi au moins que tu viendras demain en cours...

-On commence en potion?

Hermione acquiesça. Aussitôt un sourire malicieux et froid apparut sur le visage de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Je viendrai au double cours Rogue... 

-Et aux autres?  
-Ne m'en demande pas trop à la fois Herm... j'irai en potions demain et pour le reste je verrai!  
Hermione acquiesça à nouveau et Harry passa son bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.  
-Ne t'inquiète donc pas Herm...  
-Mais tu sembles tellement... en colère! J'ai l'impression que tu hais même Dumbledore!

Harry eut un rire froid.

-T'es impression ne te trompe pas... Je le déteste ce type! Et il le sait, mais comme je te l'ai dit, il ne m'expulsera pas et fera tout pour faire de ma vie un enfer cette année...

Il marqua une pause.

-... Mais la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, j'entends mon tour, et il viendra bien assez tôt!

-Tu me fais peur quand tu dis ça comme ça...

-Pas d'inquiétudes! Je me vengerai... Mais il ne souffrira pas... Pas trop!

Un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos de la jeune fille, se dessina sur son visage

-Harry... Je t'en pris, arrête d'avoir ces airs lugubres!

-D'accord... Pour ce soir!

Il remplaça son sourire mauvais, par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la moquerie.

-Oh c'est beaucoup mieux tiens, maintenant on dirait Malefoy!

-Drago!

-Ouais si tu veux...

-'Mione, fait un effort un peu! grommela Harry.

-J'essaye! Mais bon, tu pourrais comprendre que c'est pas facile d'appeler on vieil ennemi par son prénom!

-Eh bien c'est mon meilleur ami maintenant!

-Ouais...

Hermione fit une légère grimace. Harry leva les yeux vers les étoiles, puis soupira.

-Bon... Hum, tu veux que je te raccompagne, il faut que je passe voir Rogue, et donc que je laisse tomber l'infirmerie...

-Je veux bien, répondit poliment la jeune fille.

Ils se relevèrent et se mirent en route pour rentrer au château. Marchant d'un pas silencieux, on aurait presque pu croire que Hermione était seule dans les couloirs tellement que Harry se mouvait dans la pénombre des corridors, sans bruit. Ils arrivèrent enfin au portrait de la Grosse Dame, et Hermione se tourna vers Harry, embarrassée.

-Ben... On y... 

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu terminer sa phrase, Harry avait capturé ses lèvres dans une étreinte douce. Il la poussa doucement contre le mur pour avoir un appui. La jeune fille noua ses bras autour de son cou, approfondissant le baiser, sous le gémissement de désir d'Harry. Celui-ci se pressa plus contre elle, sentant la tension habitant les deux corps.

-J'attendais ça depuis longtemps, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor, à l'oreille de la jeune fille.

Pour toute réponse, elle gémit et emprisonna les lèvres de son petit ami. Ils restèrent dans le couloir un bon moment à s'embrasser, jusqu'à ce que des pas se fissent entendre non loin, et que Ron apparaisse au tournant du corridor, les surprenant.

Le premier instant de surprise passé, ses traits se décomposèrent, d'abord de douleur puis de colère, même de rage. Il se racla bruyamment la gorge, faisant sursauter les deux autres. Harry fut le premier à réagir.

-T'as un problème Weasley? demanda-t-il, sans pour autant se décoller de Hermione.

-Oh je ne fais que remarquer les faits...

-Et bien? Qu'est-ce que nous en avons à faire?

Sur ce, il embrassa Hermione du plus sensuellement qu'il pouvait. La jeune fille, d'abord gênée, finit par céder à la douceur dont Harry faisait preuve, et répondit à ses baiser. Ron regardait avec impuissance la seule fille qu'il ait aimé répondre aux avances de celui qui devenait son ennemi et rival. Il les dépassa, la tête basse et entra dans la salle commune. Harry se détacha enfin de Hermione.

-Je vais devoir y aller Herm... Je ne tiens pas à réveiller Rogue en allant à son bureau! dit-il doucement.

Hermione acquiesça, une petite moue peinée collée aux lèvres qui fit sourire Harry.  
-T'inquiète je serai là demain aux premières heures!   
-Viens ici avant sept heures et demi, on aura une demi-heure avant le déjeuner...  
Harry sourit, puis l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de tourner le dos à la jeune fille qui entrait dans la salle commune. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, Harry fut sur l'étage de l'infirmerie, et s'arrêta devant la porte de la salle précise, hésitant à y aller, n'ayant pas le moral à un interrogatoire!

Mais il n'eut plus le choix lorsqu'il entendit une voix en sortir.  
-Harry amènes-toi je t'ai vu!  
Le survivant poussa un soupir et poussa la porte du bâtiment.  
-Hello, tu vas mieux?  
-Ça va et toi? Comment s'est passé ce rendez-vous? demanda le blond avec un sourire qu'il voulait discret.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dit que j'avais un rendez-vous?

-Ben je ne suis pas stupide, tu te mets du parfum puis tu pars subitement et tu reviens tout sourire...

Drago plissa soudain les yeux, en fixant Harry.

-Hé... Mais ce parfum, ce ne serait pas...

-... Une de tes bouteilles que tu as sur ta table de chevet qui sent très bon et qui coûte sans aucun doute très cher? Si...

-Tu as OSÉ prendre cette bouteille de MA table de chevet?

-Ouais j'étais un peu pressé par le temps donc...

-TU as pris MON parfum...

-Je viens de te que j'étais pressé!

-Et à cause de quoi?

-Eh bien j'allais...

Harry s'interrompit, voyant où son ami voulait en venir

-Pas de tes affaires! reprit-il, en croisant le bras sur sa poitrine.

-Oh monsieur le ronchon! Tout de façon je ne renonce pas... j'y arriverai bien.

Le blond affichait un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à son ami.

-Bon... Moi je dois aller voir Rogue, si ça ne te dérange pas

-Ouais défile toi!

Harry soupira avant de sortir de l'infirmerie en grandes enjambées silencieuses. Il descendit plusieurs étages, et se retrouva bien vite, trop à son goût, devant les appartements de Severus Rogue. Il toqua à la porte du bureau de son professeur de potions, et attendit. La voix glaciale, habituelle, le pressa d'entrer et il poussa la porte avec un brin d'appréhension qu'il cacha par habitude.

-Professeur Rogue...

-Mr Potter! Vous daigniez me rendre visite après vous être remarqué pour votre absence lors de votre retenue?

-Je suis venu vous dire que j'ai été occupé par un imprévue ce soir... Et que je reprendrais ma retenu! grogna son élève.

-Et pourrais-je savoir ce qu'est cet... Imprévu?

-C'est quelque chose de personnel, et je veux bien le payer d'une troisième semaine de retenue!

Rogue eut un sourire froid.

-Je ne vous donnerez pas cette troisième semaine... Vous aurez besoin de tout votre temps pour entraînez l'équipe des Serpentard pour la coupe de fin d'année...

-Vous me mettez au poste de capitaine? demanda Harry, les yeux ronds.

-Qui voudriez-vous que je mette d'autre?

-Eh bien il y a six autres joueurs Serpentard qui le pourraient!

-Vous êtes le plus qualifier pour cela... Vous avez fait gagner l'équipe de Minerva l'année dernière...

-Eh bien... Oui si on veut...

-Nous sommes donc d'accord. Je ne pénaliserai pas cette absence, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus!

-Pas de danger... 

Il y eut un court silence.

-Très beau match Potter... La jeune Weasley aura du mal à rejouer le prochain match...

-Oh merci... mais rien ne vaudra pour moi l'image de Ron après le match.

Harry se gifla mentalement de sa phrase. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Rogue soit au courant des petits désagréments de sa vie. Justement, le professeur fronça les sourcils.

-Si je peux vous poser une question Potter... Pourquoi cette si soudaine animosité envers vos anciens amis?

-Je ne sais pas trop en fait... Je crois que je me suis rendu compte que ma vie jusqu'ici n'avait pas été celle que j'aurais voulu... c'est impossible de toute façon, mais j'aimerais me démarquer non pas comme « Harry Potter le Survivant », mais comme quelqu'un de normal qui a réussi!

Rogue le fixa longuement.

-Donc, ce que vous me dites... C'est que vous essayez de refaire la vie, comme elle aurait dû l'être à votre entré dans ce collège?

-Oui, quelque chose dans ce genre-là...

-Mais enfin c'est ridicule!

Pourtant, malgré ses paroles, jamais Rogue n'avait vu autant de ressemblance entre lui et son élève. Est-ce que lui n'avait pas commencé également dans une voie qu'il ne trouvait pas la bonne: Voldemort?

-Peut-être... Mais c'est pourtant la stricte vérité et je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi bien...

Le professeur se tut et Harry prit cela pour la fin de la conversation. Il se dirigea donc vers la porte du bureau, mais juste avant d'en franchir le seuil, il se retourna.

-En passent... Vous pouvez prendre note que je serais présent à votre cours demain!

Rogue fronça les sourcils tandis que Harry refermait la porte derrière lui. Severus  resta perplexe encore quelques instants puis soupira.

-Ce qu'il peut me ressembler parfois ce gosse, dit-il.

«_S'en est presque effrayant_ » songea-t-il en retournant à sa potion. « _Le fils de James Potter qui me ressemble, ça en est ironique et risible!_ »

Harry, pendant ce temps, retournait à sa salle commune en silence, réfléchissant à sa « conversation » avec son professeur de potions. Ce type devenait de plus en plus étrange avec lui... Si Harry ne se rappelait pas des dernières années, il aurait presque parié que le ton du maître des potions avait été sympathique.

-C'est sûr que je rêve! T'es complètement cinglé mon vieux... T'as besoin de sommeil, reprit-il à voix basse.

Il arriva à l'entrée de la salle commune et donna le mot de passe d'un ton distrait, toujours dans ses pensées. Quand il entra, il vit que encore bien des Serpentard étaient debout et lui souriaient. Il leur sourit et monta à son dortoir d'un pas somnolent. Il se déshabilla distraitement, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures et plongea bien vite dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne heure pour avoir le temps de se préparer avant son rendez-vous avec Hermione. D'un pas plutôt endormit il sortit distraitement quelques vêtements, puis partit vers la douche en bâillant. Il était bien le seul de réveillé à cette heure, mais il était habitué, puisque c'était la même chose dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il alla en dessous du jet d'eau chaude et son corps de réveilla lentement. La pression de l'eau, contre son dos lui procurait un délicieux massage et détendait tous ses muscles. Après un moment à se délecter de cette sensation, il mit sa tête sous l'eau, ses cheveux lui tombant aussitôt devant les yeux, et il commença à se savonner. Lorsqu'il estima qu'il avait passé assez de temps sous la douche, il en sortit et s'entoura d'un grand essuie. Chose faite, il retourna dans le dortoir, la serviette noire brodée de deux « S » blanc nouer autour de sa taille, pour s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'il avait finalement laissé sur son lit.Il passa son pantalon large, noir et sa nouvelle blouse au dragon acheté au Chemin-de-Traverse. Par-dessus il enfila sa robe de sorcier noir à l'emblème de sa maison, qu'il n'attacha pas, puis il sortit du dortoir et de la salle commune des Serpentard, s'enfonçant dans les cachots en direction du hall. Regardant sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il avait deux minutes pour remonter jusqu'au couloir de la salle commune des Gryffondor et accéléra le pas. Il se rendit dans le hall, dévala l'escalier de marbre et fonça au pas de course à travers les couloirs, ses pas se répercutant en échos dans les corridors. Il gravit les innombrables escaliers « vivants » et entreprit la dernière ascension qui menait au couloir de son ancienne salle commune, à bout de souffle. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait pile devant le portrait de la salle commune, celui-ci tourna et laissa le passage à Hermione, resplendissante. 

Harry eut un sourire et s'adossa au mur, les mains sur ses cuisses, légèrement courbé, reprenant son souffle. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, légèrement inquiète.

-Ça va? 

-Oui... j'ai juste monté les escaliers trop rapidement.

-Si pressé de me voir? demanda-t-elle moqueusement.

-Tu essayeras de traverser Poudlard en entier en seulement deux minutes...

-Oh je n'aurais pas fait une crise si tu étais arrivé deux minutes en retard!

Harry s'approcha, un air séducteur au visage, et passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Ah non? On ne sait jamais...

-Tu me prends pour une méchante sorcière?

-Non... Une méchante sorcière extrêmement séduisante...

-Hum... c'est mieux Mr Potter.

-Contente que ça vous plaise Miss Granger...

Il captura ses lèvres d'un long baiser auquel la jeune file répondit avec plaisir.

-Tu n'as pas eu droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Weasley hier, j'espère! dit-il, au bout d'un moment.

-Oh non, il m'a plutôt regarder avec dégoût avant de monter dans son dortoir.

-Je suis désolé... même si je le trouve pitoyable, c'était encore ton ami...

-Il finira bien par passer sa jalousie...

-J'en doute, mais tu peux toujours espéré...

-Oh et puis tant pis.

Elle le tira vers elle et l'embrassa fougueusement. Harry se détacha après quelque temps et lui sourit.

-Tu voulais faire quelque chose de précis avant d'aller en cours? demanda-t-il.

-Oh non... juste être avec toi.

-Parfait.

-Et toi tu avais un projet?

-Hum... Pas vraiment!

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pendant la demi-heure qui nous sépare du petit-déjeuner?

-Oh moi tu sais, je n'irais pas manger ce matin... Je vais passer voir Dray!

-Oh... Mais tu viendras en potions hein?

-Je ne sais pas trop...

-Tu me l'avais promis!

-Mais oui ma princesse je viendrai!!!

Hermione le fixa amoureusement.

-Tu aurais dû voir l'expression de Rogue, quand je lui ais annoncé que j'allais à son cours demain...

-Tu lui as dit? Qu'est-ce qu'il a répondu?

-Je ne lui ai pas laissé le temps de répondre, je suis sorti...

-Ça va être étrange en cours je crois...

-Ben sans doute... c'est mon premier cours de l'année!

« _Et l'un des derniers si tout va bien_ » pensa-t-il.

Le temps passa extrêmement vite, et en un rien de temps, Harry fut déjà installé au fond de la classe de potion. Il avait eut le temps de passer voir Drago, puis était aller chercher ses livres et s'était dirigé vers les cachots. Le cours était commencé depuis déjà un quart d'heure, et Rogue ne cessait pas de le fixer. 

Harry, énervé par ces regards, en adressa un exaspéré à son professeur qui fronça les sourcils.  
« _Mais c'est pas possible ça, qu'est-ce qu'il croit que je vais faire?_ » songea-t-il.  
Il retourna à sa potion en soupirant, jetant dans son chaudron les cafards en poudre. Drago n'était pas présent, et par conséquent, Harry s'ennuyait pour mourir, assit au fond de la classe, du côté des Serpentard, et apparemment Hermione semblait s'en rendre compte puisqu'elle ne cessait de lui jeter des regards désolé... mais elle n'était pas la seule, Blaise ainsi que Pansy ne cessait de se retourner et lui lançait des morceaux de parchemins sur lesquels étaient gribouillés quelques mots, auxquels Harry répondait et renvoyait lorsque Rogue avait le dos tourné. Ron, lui, lui envoyait des regards haineux auquel le survivant répondait par un sourire ironique. Il trouvait quand même étonnant d'avoir été accepté si rapidement par les Serpentard jusqu'à en devenir presque un modèle à suivre au même titre que Drago...  
Harry sentit une fois de plus le regard de son professeur sur lui et il se retourna, exaspéré, juste à temps pour voir Rogue se retourner vers Blaise qui était deux rangs devant lui.  
« _C'est pas possible ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut?_ »

Il poussa un grognement frustré, et se mit à couper sa racine de mandragore à vive allure. Le cours de potions passa très lentement, plus lentement qu'aucun autre. À un moment, sa frustration l'avait atteint à un tel point qu'il en échappa sa fiole remplit sang d'hippogriffe, au même moment que la cloche annonçant l'heure de la pause, et donc de la première partie du cours de potion de terminé... Pas pour lui à première vue, puisqu'il devrait ramassé durant la pause son dégât!  Il le fit en bougonnant, et sentit son professeur passer derrière lui et s'arrêter un peu plus loin.

À genoux par terre, un chiffon humide dans la main, il fixait obstinément le sol, la tête pencher, son pendentif à dent de loup se balançant devant ses yeux. Il sentait le regard du maître des potions poser sur lui, bien que Rogue essayait de le faire subtilement. Exaspéré -encore- il se releva et posa les yeux sur son professeur, l'affrontant du regard.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me regardez tout le temps depuis tantôt?

-Vous avez des hallucinations Potter, siffla Rogue, soutenant sans ciller le regard émeraude de Harry.

-Je ne suis pas fou, pas encore!

-Eh bien vous devez avoir rêver! Dépêchez-vous de ramassez tout cela! J'ai autre chose à faire qu'à vous attendre dans cette classe pendant un quart d'heure...

-C'est presque fini... sir! dit-il ironiquement.

Il frotta les dernières taches du liquide et se releva. Puis, sans un regard pour Severus, il jeta le chiffon près de son chaudron, passa son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et sortit de la classe. Il se trouva aussitôt enserré dans les bras bronzés de Hermione qui l'embrassa. Harry répondit avec désir en son baiser, puis se détacha d'elle.

-Tu sais que c'est risqué en plein devant la classe de Rogue, et de plus près de ma salle commune... 

-Et alors? Je m'en fiche mon cher Potter...

-Vous avez bien changé Granger!

-Peut-être... Mais celle-ci réclame un baiser Potter!

-Je suis désolé Granger, mais il y en a un qui va me faire une crise si je ne vais pas le voir de ce pas...

-Toujours lui! grogna la jeune fille.

Et elle tourna les talons avant de marcher rapidement et de tourner le coin. Harry soupira mi-moqueur, mi-exaspéré, et se mit en route en direction de l'infirmerie. Il poussa la porte et fit la grimace en voyant le large sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage de son meilleur ami.

-Renonce tout de suite à ton interrogatoire, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi!

-Pas besoin d'un interrogatoire, juste à voir la marque de rouge à lèvre que tu as sur la joue... 

Les yeux de Harry devinrent ronds, et il se retourna vers le miroir qui se trouvait à sa droite... Il grogna en voyant effectivement le rouge framboise qui ornait sa joue.

-Elle aurait quand même pu y penser, murmura Harry, énervé.

-Je peux au moins savoir qui c'est?

-Et que tu ailles le répéter à tout le monde? 

Harry ricana.

-Tu peux toujours courir Dray, il faudra que tu le découvres pas toi-même, et tu auras bien du mal à me coincer!

-Oh j'ai déjà ma petite idée...

Harry s'étrangla, et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulait ferme.

-Ah, et ce serait qui?

Drago eut un sourire moqueur. Harry quant à lui serra les dents.

-Dis-moi le oui je pars tout de suite!

-Non je préfère te faire mariner un peu...

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que tu me fais mariner aussi!

-Parce que toi, tu le mérites!

-Quelle susceptibilité!

-Vous avez quoi aujourd'hui? Vous êtes... oh j'en ai marre je pars!

-Eh non, attend! Je ne veux pas rester avec Pomfresh!

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites...

-Harry revient je t'en pris...

Celui-ci eut un sourire mauvais, et se retourna vers le blond.

-Voyez-vous ça, Drago Malefoy qui me supplie!

-Ouais, et ne va pas le répéter je nierais en bloc!

-Oh... Mais je n'irais rien répéter, si tu me dis qu'elle est ta petite idée sur la mystérieuse fille qui me fait prendre des risques en pleine nuit, bien entendu...

-Donne-moi UNE seule bonne raison de te le dire

-Je pourrais te retourner la question!

Un silence vint planer dans l'infirmerie.

-Bon très bien... À plus tard Dray, je vais être en retard en potion...

-Tu iras aux autres cours?

-Seulement en potion, et si tout va bien... Ce sera un des derniers cours de l'année pour moi! A plus...

Drago ne répondit pas et Harry sortit de l'infirmerie, silencieux, pour réintégrer les sombres cachots. À peine eut-il franchit le seuil de la porte, que Rogue surgit derrière lui, et fit reprendre le cours en traversant la salle, sa cape tourbillonnant derrière lui.

-Mettez vous par deux, siffla celui-ci, et préparez cette potion!

Il fit un signe de sa baguette et la préparation se nota au tableau.

-Humpf... Par deux, et ils comptent nous noter de quelle façon, à deux sur une seule potion, marmonna Harry, sans pour autant bouger de sa place.

-Un commentaire Mr Potter?

-Pour moi-même en effet! répliqua sèchement celui-ci.

-Surveillez votre langage!

-Excusez mon impertinence professeur... siffla ironiquement l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Très bien, je pense qu'une petite visite chez le directeur s'impose!

-Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi?

-Impertinence, ironie...

-Comme vous voudrez... reprit Harry, toujours sur le même ton, un sourire mauvais ornant ses lèvres.

Il rangea calmement ses effets dans son sac, et se leva de son siège, pour se diriger vers la porte. La voix de Rogue retentit soudainement.

-Continuez vos potions, et quand je reviendrais, je ne veux voir AUCUN grabuge... 

Harry sortit, suivi de son professeur.

-J'ai même droit à une escorte?

-N'aggravez pas votre cas!

-C'est vous qui voulez l'aggravez... Mais dites-moi, c'est la première fois que vous emmenez un de vos élèves chez Dumbledore?

Rogue l'ignora tandis qu e Harry poussait un soupir a fendre l'âme.

-Pauvre-moi, je suis appelé chez Dumbledore, quelle honnnnnnnte!

-Potter, rendez-vous utile et fermez-là!

-Très bien...

Harry ce tut pendant quelque instant, mais bien vite on pu l'entendre chantonner en marmonnant:

_« __Hello there, the angel from my nightmare_

_The shadow in the background of the morgue_

_The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley_

_We can live like Jack and Sally if we want_

_Where you can always find me_

_We'll have Halloween on Christmas __»___

Il s'interrompit, puis reprit un autre air, plus rapide et joyeux.

« _Viens danser,_

_Sous les sunlights des tropiques_

_L'amour se raconte en musique_

_On a toute la nuit pour s'aimer_

_En attendant viens danser_

_J'aime l'océan pacifique_

_Ça m'fait quelque chose de magique_

_Y a rein à faire qu'à rêver_

_Prends-moi la main viens danser»___

Puis il enchaîna avec un couplet d'une autre chanson.

«_We have no future_

_Heaven wasn't made for me_

_We burn ourselves to hell_

_As fast as it can be_

_And I wish that I could be a king_

_Then I'd know that I am not alone_

_Maggots put on shirts_

_Sell each others shit_

_Sometimes I feel so worthless_

_Sometimes I feel discarded_

_I wish that I was good enough_

_Then I'd know that I am not alone __»___

-Vous ne pourriez pas tout simplement vous TAIRE?

-Non... « _She puts the seeds in me_

_Plant this dying tree_

_She's a burning string_

_And I'm just the ashes __»___

-Si vous continuez, je vous lance le sortilège de silence!

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille de l'entrée du bureau du directeur.

-Jus de citrouille, s'écria rageusement Severus.
    
    « _She put the seeds in me___

_Plant this dying tree_

_She's a burning string_

_And I'm just the ashes __»___

La gargouille laissa le passage à l'escalier tournant.

« _She's a burning string_

_And I'm just the ashes »___

-MAIS FERMEZ-LÀ POTTER!

-D'accord, je change de chanson... « _Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_I travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something __»___

Ils entrèrent tous deux dans le bureau et Harry chanta encore plus fort, souriant en voyant que beaucoup des objets qu'ils avaient détruits, lui et Drago, n'avaient pas récupéré leurs places. Il entama le deuxième couplet de la chanson « _Sweet__ Dream_ », toujours sur la même intonation de voix.

« _Sweet dreams are made of these_

_Who am I to disagree?_

_Travel the world and the seven seas_

_Everybody's looking for something __»___

C'est alors qu'entra Dumbledore, qui s'arrêta a la vue de l'adolescent chantant à tue-tête tandis que le professeur semblait à bout de nerfs. Harry ne lui accorda aucune importance, et se mit à chanter le premier refrain, ce qui ne donnait plus aucun sens à la chanson. 

« _Some of them want to use you_

_Some of them want to get used by you_

_Some of them want to abuse you_

_Some of them want to be abused __»___

Voyant qu'il avait fini la chanson, il passa à une autre qu'il avait entendue plus tôt, en été, chez Hermione.

« _With a taste of your lips_

_I'm on a ride_

_You're toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic?_

_And I love what you do_

_But you know that you're toxic __»___

-Qu'elle est le problème Severus? demanda Dumbledore, en élevant légèrement la voix pour couvrir la voix de Harry.

« _It's getting late_

_To give you up_

_I took a sip_

_From my devil cup_

_Slowly_

_It's taking over me_

_Too high_

_Can't come down_

_It's in the air_

_And it's all around_

_Can you feel me now __»___

-Ce gamin insupportable est insolent au cours!

-Il est venu en cours? demanda Dumbledore, étonné.

« _Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're Toxic_

_I'm slipping under_

_With a taste of poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic? __»___

-Oui...

« _With a taste of your lips I'm on a ride_

_Your toxic tongue slipping on mine_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you_

_Don't you know that you're toxic __»___

- SILENCE POTTER!!!

-Je change je change! Attendez... ah! J'ai trouvé!  « _Feel like I'm stoned _

_wanna be alone, just for a while, unknown _

_Weeks on the road a long way from home _

_just shut off the phone __»___

-Dumbledore, faite quelque chose, par Merlin! supplia Rogue, à bout de nerfs.

-Mr Potter, pourriez vous s'il vous plaît vous taire?

-C'est demandé si gentiment!

Il eut un sourire ironique et se tut, en se laissant tomber dans un des fauteuils qui se trouvait devant le bureau de Dumbledore, puis bâilla.

-Enfin! Alors Monsieur le Directeur, qu'allez-vous faire?

-Qu'est-ce que Harry fait dans votre cours... 

-Une potion professeur... J'étais dans le cours du professeur Rogue, que vouliez-vous que je fasse d'autre? répliqua Harry, ne laissant pas Rogue prendre la parole avant lui.

-Et il a été impertinent, et a fait de l'ironie, et puis est tout simplement désagréable!

-Pauvre vous, j'ai dû vous briser le coeur!

-SILENCE POTTER! 

-Brrr... Je tremble de peur quand vous élevez la voix!

Il se tourna ensuite vers Dumbledore

-Dites, vous ne trouvez pas que j'ai fait assez de dégâts comme ça? Me renvoyez serait peut-être la meilleure solution, non?

Le directeur l'ignora et marmonna quelque chose au maître des potions dont Harry saisit quelques mots.

-... Papiers... signature...

-Merci de m'ignorer royalement! C'est très bien fait... siffla l'ancien Gryffondor, ne supportant pas qu'on l'oublis si facilement.

Ne supportant pas le manque de réactions des deux adultes, il se mit debout et se mit à danser autour d'eux en hurlant.

« _AND I LOVE WHAT YOU DO, DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC? __»___

Rogue et Dumbledore lui jetèrent un bref regard, puis continuèrent à parler, Severus semblant un peu hésiter sur certain point.

« _IT'S GETTING LATE, TO GIVE YOU UP, I TOOK A SIP, FROM MY DEVIL CUP, SLOWLY, IT'S TALKING OVER ME! __»_

-NON DE DIEU POTTER, VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, OUI?

-Ah, enfin un peu d'attention! Si vous voulez... Je peux aussi bien allez hurler dans les corridors...

-Vous allez rester bien sagement ici, siffla Rogue, tandis qu'il se tournait vers Dumbledore.

-Ah non, alors vous n'allez pas recommencer! Parce qu'alors moi aussi!

Il ouvrit la bouche, inspira et reprit la chanson.

«_TOO HIGH CAN'T COME DOWN IT'S IN THE AIR AND IT'S ALL AROUND CAN YOU FEEL ME NOW! __»_

Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa aussitôt sur Harry.

-_SOURDINAM!_

Au grand étonnement des deux professeurs, Harry fut aussi rapidement que Severus.

-_Protego!_

Puis il se remit à chanter:

« _DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC _

_WITH A TASTE OF YOUR LIPS, I'M ON A RIDE_

_YOUR TOXIC TONGUE SLIPPING ON MINE_

_WITH A TASTE OF A POISON PARADISE_

_I'M ADDICTED TO YOU_

_DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE TOXIC!__ »___

Rogue semblait sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, tandis que Dumbledore semblait commencer à perdre son calme.

-Bon, je crois que je vais changer de chansons... Vous en avez une à me proposer? demanda le Survivant, innocemment.

-Non... Fermez-là plutôt! 

-Oh tien... J'ai une idée!« _Playground school bell rings again_

_Rain clouds come to play again_

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

_Hello I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_

_Hello __»___

Rogue soupira, exaspéré, tandis que Harry souriait.

-Evanescence, vous connaissez? Superbe, je dois dire!« _If i smile and don't believe_

_soon i know i'll wake from this dream_

_don't try to fix me i'm not broken_

_hello i'm the lie living for you so you can hide_

_don't__ cry __»_

-Harry... Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement! s'écria soudain Albus, ses yeux reflétant la colère.

-Que vous fassiez attention à moi

-Voilà qui est fait!

Harry sourit et se rassied.

-Maintenant, nous allons passer à ton cas...

-Aaaaaaaaaaah... Je vous écoute... Faisons place à l'accusation, qu'elles sont les charges contre moi? demanda Harry, comme s'il était au tribunal.

-Arrête de faire le gamin... Il est grand temps que tu te prennes en main! De un, il faudra que tu ailles au cours jusqu'à la fin de l'année, ou ça pourrait tourner mal pour toi, et des gens pourrait avoir des ennuis...

-Qui ça? demanda Harry sourcils froncés, mais Dumbledore continua sans y faire attention.

-Tu as besoin de réussir tes ASPIC si tu veux avoir un avenir!

-Mon avenir est tracé, je crèverai devant Voldemort!

Un silence lourd s'instaura dans le bureau.

-Ne sois pas stupide...

-Je ne suis pas stupide, vous l'avez dit vous même... Il n'y a de la place que pour une personne, même la prophétie le dit... Voldemort gagnera, il est plus puissant!

-Si tu suivais les cours, peut-être pourrais-tu le battre! siffla Rogue.

-On me tutoie maintenant? Et puis je n'ai pas envie de perdre moins temps en cours... c'est d'un ennuis!

-Parce que tu ne t'appliques pas...

-Comment pourrais-je m'appliquer si je m'endors?

-Peut-être que si tu arrêtais tes promenades nocturnes tu serais moins fatigué!

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent.

-Content d'apprendre qu'il y a toujours un membre de l'Ordre qui me suit, même si je suis à Poudlard!

-Si tu faisais moins l'imprudent, nous ne serions pas obligés de le faire!

-Mais bien sûr... Il faudrait que je sois plus prudent et que je respecte les règlements à la lettre, ainsi je n'aurais plus une ombre derrière moi qui me suit pas à pas! Allons, ne me faite pas marcher, l'avenir de ce monde repose sur mes épaules et peu importe mon comportement, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour couvrir mes arrières où que j'aille!

-Ton comportement? Parlons-en! Te rebeller, aller à Serpentard et aller discuter de Voldemort avec Lucius Malefoy!

-Qui était dans le restaurant cette journée là professeur... siffla Harry, ses yeux prenant une lueur colérique.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de la savoir! Mais as-tu seulement pensé une seule fois à l'impact de tes paroles?

-C'était Lupin? Il est le seul qui est l'ouïe assez fine pour avoir entendu la conversation à cause de sa lycanthropie! 

-A quoi cela t'avancerait-il de savoir qui c'était?

-Ouah, l'amitié de nos jours n'est plus ce qu'elle était! J'ai hâte de le rencontrer pour lui dire ma façon de penser!

-Harry... Il y a un tour de garde très strict te concernant! 

-Donc, ce que vous me dites, c'est que le jour où j'ai fait la paix avec Drago, il y avait Maugrey à moins de dix mètres de moi, à chaque fois que j'utilisais ma cape...

-Il faut assurer ta sécurité!

-Vous savez où vous la mettre, ma sécurité? demanda Harry entre ses dents, tandis que Rogue sortait sa baguette et pointait Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son professeur, un demi-sourire sur les lèvres.

-Vous allez vraiment me jeter un sort professeur?

-Si vous ne surveillez pas votre langage, ça m'arrivera! Mais pendant les prochains mois, je vous materai moi!

Harry avait l'impression que cela voulait dire plus qu'il ne le comprenait et il fronça les sourcils.

-C'est ce qu'on verra... répliqua Harry, le fixant haineusement.

-Désolé de vous interrompre messieurs, dit calmement Dumbledore, mais je voudrais discuter d'un autre point avec Harry.

-Quoi encore?

-Drago Malefoy!

-Il n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

-Tu es en train de rebeller le Préfet-en-Chef de l'école, tu te rends compte!?

-Il se rebelle tout seul!

-Depuis qu'il a fait ami-ami avec toi, oui!

-Prouvez-le! siffla l'adolescent.

-Pourquoi raterait-il les cours sinon?

-Parce qu'il en a envie... Je rate les cours, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il fait le taré et qu'il fait comme moi, pour ne pas me laisser seul!

-Content de voir comment tu me traites quand je ne suis pas là Harry...

-Fait plaisir Dray, ça vient du fond du coeur... Donc, comme je le disais, DRAGO? 

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fou là?

-Le directeur voulait me voir... Et j'ai eu l'autorisation de sortir!

-C'est pas vrai!

Harry se frappa le front du plat de la main et cria presque.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous prends? Il a besoin de REPOS! 

-Ouah tu imites bien Pomfresh vieux!

-Merci merci!

-J'vais te donner le grand prix d'imitation de l'école, toi!

-Oh c'est trop voyons!

-Je t'assure tu es vraiment doué!

-Oh tu vas me faire rougir!

-C'est pourtant la vérité!

-Taisez vous TOUS LES DEUX! hurla soudain le maître des potions, rouge de colère.

Drago vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry, dans le deuxième fauteuil.

-Désolé... Y'a un volcan en fusion... On en reparlera tout à l'heure, reprit Harry.

-Oh, y'a pas de problème...

Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers le directeur, un sourire angélique aux lèvres.

-Vous m'avez fait appeler Monsieur le Directeur? demanda Drago.

-En effet... Nous parlions de votre comportement à tout les deux...

-Rogue à pas aimer que je m'amuse un peu en potion, donc il m'a ramener ici pour ma sentence!

-Oh pauvre...

Alors que Harry acquiesçait, un air faussement tragique, Drago compléta, ses yeux brillants de malice.

-... professeur Rogue! Il a donc été si horrible?

-HÉ!

Harry le frappa sur le bras alors que le blond éclatait de rire.

-Tout doux, j'vais avoir plein de bleu!

-Quand j'en aurais finit avec toi, tu vas en être couvert! reprit Harry, en lui donnant un autre coup au même endroit sur le bras.

-Mais arrêtes! 

Puis Drago, souriant, rejeta sa tête en arrière et hurla.

-QU'ON APPEL SAINTE-MANGOUSTE CE TYPE EST DEVENU CINGLÉ!

-Ta gueule Dray...

Harry eut un sourire moqueur.

-Sinon je te fais devenir comme moi!

-Non, dit celui-ci, effrayé. Pas ça, pas ça _NON_! Merlin protège moi je ne veux _PAS_ devenir comme _lui!_

-Oh Merlin, tuez-moi quelqu'un, il est devenu complètement givré ce type, marmonna Harry, en le fixant.

-Tu as remarqué? Les rôles ont été échangés, c'est moi qui disais ça il y a cinq minutes!

-Oh oui c'est incroyable, dis!

-Vous avez finit? demanda Dumbledore.

-Non, on commence! répliqua Harry.

Il se tourna donc vers son meilleur ami.

-Et sinon quoi de beau depuis ce matin?

-Oh pas grand chose... juste l'infirmerie, Pomfresh, de nouveau l'infirmerie... Et toi?

-Ben Rogue, Rogue et encore Rogue... Oh et un peu de Rogue aussi!

-Eh pas de Granger?

Les yeux de Harry étincelèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que Granger a à voir là-dedans?

-Oh et bien les rendez-vous... qui d'autre qu'elle?

-Tu te goures tout à fait... en fait je sors avec Parkinson!

Drago s'étrangla de rire et se mit accroupi tellement il riait.

-Hum... Tu vas bien, ou tu as besoin d'aide pour te relever? demanda Harry, gardant tout son sérieux.

-Ça... va... aller! dit le blond en respirant par à-coups.

-Ouais... Tu vas juste mourir de suffocation! T'inquiète, je vais avertir tes parents et tu auras droits à de super funérailles et à des sandwich pas de croûte! 

-C'est ça... et toi on t'apporteras des oranges en prison pour avoir causer ma mort!

-Je peux avoir des framboises à la place?

-Si tu veux, si c'est ta dernière volonté!

-Laisse-moi réfléchir.... Oui allez!

Il y eut un raclement de gorge sonore venant de la part du directeur.

-Ouais quoi? demandèrent les deux Serpentard en choeur.

Rogue fut légèrement surpris de la réponse qu'ils donnèrent en même temps. À croire que c'était des jumeaux c'est deux-là...

-Vous pourriez peut-être arrêter?

-Peut-être... faut nous laisser le temps de voir!

-Messieurs, s'en ait assez! Harry, une semaine de retenu en plus, quand à toi Drago, tu te verras obligé de superviser un groupe de deuxième année qui est de corvée dans la salle des trophée!

-QUOI! Mais c'est INJUSTE! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond. 

-Quelque chose à ajouter Mr Potter?

-Oui, vous êtes un sale... un sale con! Et je dirais bien plus si je ne me retenais pas!

Rogue fixa avec incrédulité Harry qui semblait content d'avoir injurié le directeur en personne.

-Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais aller voir les joueurs de l'équipe pour leur dire qu'ils devront se passer d'entraînement pour les trois prochaines semaines! reprit Harry, en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau, d'un air digne.

Drago pouffa et tourna les talons pour suivre son ami quand le directeur l'appela.

-Ne l'encouragez pas Mr Malefoy... demanda Dumbledore sérieusement.

Rogue quant à lui regardait Harry s'enrager après la porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

-Albus, est-ce bien nécessaire cette retenue, l'équipe de Serpentard ne sera jamais prête pour la coupe!

-Ne faites pas passer les intérêts de votre maison avant sa punition Severus! Quant à vous Mr Malefoy, je vous serais gré d'assister à vos cours dès à présent!

-Mais... Il a déjà deux semaine à faire, pourquoi lui en rajouter une? Faite seulement doubler les heures...

-Non, ma décision est prise!

-Très bien monsieur... 

Severus se retourna vers Harry qui venait de sortir sa baguette.

-_Alohomora!_

La porte resta pourtant close et Harry donna un bon coup de pied dedans.

-Quelqu'un pourrait m'ouvrir cette saleté de porte? siffla-t-il.

-Non Mr Potter! Nous n'en avons pas fini avec vous!

-Eh bien, moi j'en ai pourtant finit avec vous!

-Surveillez votre ton jeune homme!

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un vieux fou!

-Ce sera une semaine de plus si vous n'arrêtez pas!

-Oh, mais ne vous gênez pas!

-Très bien, vous aurez ne semaine de plus alors!

Severus gémit et se prit la tête entre les mains en soupirant.

-Je me trompe ou Rogue est pas très très heureux? demanda innocemment Drago.

-Bah... Avec toi qui es en convalescence pour le Quidditch, ça ne m'étonne guère! Maintenant OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE!

-Hahahaha! Ryry s'énerve attention à vos derrières!

-Dray, je peux te jurer que tu es le premier sur ma liste si tu ne te la fermes pas!

-Du calme voyons, je ne suis pas ta cible tu sais! Il y a d'abord... 

Drago compta sur ses doigts.

-... Rogue, Dumbly, Voldemort aussi!

-T'oublis Weasley, vieux!

-Oooooooooooh, c'est juste!

Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Ouvrez la porte bon sang!

-Pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Parce que j'en ai marre d'être ici!

-Et moi j'en ai marre de votre comportement.

-Quel dommage...

-Ne m'obligez pas à vous donnez une autre semaine Mr Potter!

-Bah... Ça comble mes soirées... Si ça vous fait plaisir...

-Ne me tentez pas Potter!

-Oh professeur Dumbledore, donnez-moi une autre semaine, s'il vous plaiiiit?

Rogue regardait Harry, complètement désespéré.

-Arrêtez de jouer avec moi Mr Potter...

-Mais je ne joue pas professeur Dumbledore!

-Arrêtez également votre ironie!

-Ironique? Ryry? Mais qui vous a mis cette idée en tête? demanda Drago en riant.

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé d'intervenir Mr Malefoy!

-Eh! C'est pas Drago qui veut une autre semaine, c'est moi!

-Mais qui te dit que je n'en veux pas une également?

-Ah non alors! Sale copieur!

-Non!

-Si, toi tu supervises les nains, alors ne fait pas comme moi! T'as pas les privilèges de ne pas être Préfet-en-Chef!

-Alors je veux plus être Préfet-en-Chef!

-Tu m'envies pas vrai! Désolé, mais tu peux pas devenir comme le Grand et l'Unique Harry Potter!

-Non mais je peux être le Grand et Unique DRAGO!!!

-Ah! Ça y'a pas de doutes!

-Va falloir fêter ça! L'Unique et Grand Drago Malefoy, le plus beau Serpentard de cette terre... Enfin, après moi!

-Ah non, je suis le premier!

-Peuh! Tu paris combien?

-Pas besoin de parier messieurs, vous avez chacun une semaine de retenues!

-Eh un mois pile pour moi!

Rogue se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Alors c'est qui le meilleur Drago, toi tu n'as qu'une toute petite semaine... 

-Pas juste!

Il se tourna vers le directeur et brailla comme un petit enfant.

-Je veux aussi un mois entier!!!

-Vous, vous avez des responsabilités que Mr Potter ne semble pas pouvoir comprendre! 

-Eh Dray, on pourrait sortir par la fenêtre... Elle est ouverte!

-Bonne idée!

Et avant que les adultes n'aient pu réagir, ils s'étaient dirigés vers la fenêtre et Harry avait sorti sa baguette.

-_Accio Orage Silvestre!_

Aussitôt le balai arriva et Harry sauta dessus, Drago derrière lui. 

-Eh c'est partit!

Alors que Drago réalisait qu'il remontait à l'arrière d'un fou, Rogue et Dumbledore se précipitèrent pour tenter de les arrêter, trop tard. Harry et Drago s'envolèrent aussitôt hors de leur porté.

-Prochain arrêt mon vieux, Pré-au-Lard!

-Yahooooooooooo!

Ils amorcèrent une descente et passèrent devant la classe de métamorphose. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant, et toquèrent contre le carreau. Voyant que c'était les septièmes de Gryffondor, ils firent de grands signes, et Harry en fit plus particulièrement à Hermione, et à Weasley avec un sourire ironique. Ron ouvrit grand la bouche, tandis que Hermione restait pétrifier sur place. Minerva se retourna vers eux, et une expression colérique apparut sur son visage.

-MR POTTER, MR MALEFOY, VEUILLEZ TOUT DE SUITE VENIR EN COURS!

-Au revoir! s'écrièrent les deux Serpentard en choeur, reprenant de l'altitude pour passer par-dessus le portail du château.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Drago tapa soudainement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

-Eh, la cabane hurlante!

-Tu veux y aller maintenant?

-Bah on a le temps, fais comme tu le sens!

Harry amorça aussitôt une descendante en piquet en direction du sol. Drago hurla et inspira brusquement quand Harry remonta le manche.

-Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne JAMAIS refaire ça?

-La dernière fois c'est vers le ciel, là tu viens de voir ce qu'était une feinte du Wronski!

-Ça revient au même pour moi! siffla le blond.

-Héhé! Allons du calme mon vieux! Bon on fait quelques vrilles où on va à la cabane?

-La cabane, dit Drago, livide.

L'ancien Gryffondor se posa donc sur le sol avec un soupir.

-Eh voilà...

-Ouf!

Drago se dégagea et soupira de soulagement.

-Ce que j'ai pu aimer voir la cadette Weasley s'écraser au sol, quand j'ai fait cette feinte au dernier match...

-Ça je veux bien te croire! 

-Bon allez en route!

-POTTER, MALEFOY! hurla soudainement une voix.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent et purent voir Rogue accourir vers eux.

-Heu... Tu veux un conseil Dray?

-Dis toujours, mais dépêches toi!

-COURS!

Ils s'élancèrent aussitôt, parcourant les terrains au fur et à mesure, distançant Rogue qui s'essoufflait. Ils arrivèrent bien vite au saule cogneur et Harry déglutit. 

-Bonne chance... Il faut entrer dans le trou qu'il y a là! dit-il, en pointant une embouchure au pied de l'arbre.

-Mais on va être charcuté avant!

-Là est le truc!

Harry se pencha et agrippa une branche, puis il appuya sur une grosse racine noueuse. Aussitôt, l'arbre qui était déchaîné s'immobilisa! Les deux garçons se lancèrent à travers l'ouverture et débouchèrent dans le tunnel. Harry, toujours son balai en main, sortit sa baguette.

-_Lumos!_

Puis il se mit en route.

-Maintenant il faut juste espéré que Rogue ne décide pas de nous suivre!

-Il connaît ce passage?

-Oui... malheureusement!

-Super! grogna ironiquement le blond.

-Arrête de râler, c'est pas bon pour ton teint mon choux!

-Oh tu as raison, merci! dit Drago en agitant la main de manière efféminée

-Mais je t'en pris ça me fait plaisir!

Ils éclatèrent de rire et commencèrent à parcourir le tunnel pour déboucher dans la petite pièce au mobilier détruit. 

-Wow!

-Tu l'as dit! Nouveau quartier général qu'est-ce que tu en penses?

-Super idée! On ferait bien de refaire la déco pour...

-Comme dans la salle commune!

-Oui, mais avec des grandes affiches, avec des photos, avec pleins de trucs à nous et les plans de nos méfaits!

-Il faudra afficher ces fameux Curriculums Vitaux des professeurs...

-J'en ai gardé des exemplaires, on viendra les mettre...

-Excellent! 

-Et sinon j'ai pensé à un tuc qu'on pourrait faire... dit Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Quoi?

-Que dirais-tu de... devenir animagus?

-T'es sérieux?

-Plus que jamais! 

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a donné cette idée...

Harry se plongea dans un mutisme.

-Le mort de mon parrain...

-Oh... désolé!

-Mais il y avait aussi un rêve que j'ai fait...

-Explique...

-Eh bien, il y avait une panthère et un guépard... Au milieu d'un cercle d'animaux qu'ils semblaient contrôler! Je sais que c'est un peu ridicule comme image... Mais ça semblait... Vraiment réel!

-Une panthère et un guépard...

Drago souriait. Harry acquiesça, avec un sourire lui aussi.

-On ne perd rien à essayer après tout!

-Ça nous prendra combien de temps tu crois?

-Sirius et mon père on prit deux ans... 

-Quoi? Mais c'est énorme!

-On prendra sans doute moins, _no panique_!

Le blond acquiesça.

-De toute façon, je compte pouvoir me transformer avec la fin des vacances de Noël!

Malefoy eut un sourire.

-Tu as de la détermination mon cher!

-Toujours...

Drago eut un petit sourire.  
-Par contre... Il est clair que je fais le guépard mon cher!  
-La panthère me convient tout à fait!  
-Bon... on se met à la déco?

-Déjà!? s'écria Harry. Il va falloir sortir d'ici pour se rendre dans notre dortoir, et ce sera un coup de chance si on ne croise pas un professeur qui est à notre recherche!

-Oui, tu as raison... Allons à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, on prendra le nécessaire de déco ce soir et on fera ça demain.

Harry eut un sourire.

-Alors là, content que tu es retrouvé toute ta tête, enfin... Si tu en as déjà eu une!

-Je ne m'abaisserai pas à me sentir vexé par tes basseries!

Harry éclata de rire, suivit de peu par Drago.

-Allez magne-toi vieux, on a une super journée qui nous attend, mais je te préviens! Tu ne me saouleras pas comme la dernière fois... dit Harry.

-Tu t'étais saoulé tout seul!

-Mouais... enfin bon, ça revient au même!

Il se regardèrent puis le même sourire malicieux passa sur leur visage.

-Mais après tout... commença Harry.

-Ce serait une raison de plus de faire enragé Dumbly!

-Et c'est ce que nous préférons faire!

Après un bref éclat de rire à nouveau, ils sortirent de la pièce et remontèrent le tunnel pour rejoindre le saule cogneur. Par simple précaution, Harry avait laissé son balai dans la cabane hurlante, de toute façon il n'en aurait pas besoin tout de suite... 

Les deux Serpentard furent à nouveau dans le parc, et après un bref regard vers la grande porte du collège, ils se dirigèrent vers le portail, priant pour que personne ne les voit.

Malheureusement pour eux, Rogue semblait avoir attendu qu'ils sortent durant tout le temps qu'ils étaient dans la cabane hurlante, et ils entendirent soudainement un pas derrière eux. Se retournant pour voir qui c'était, leurs visages se décomposèrent à la vue de leur professeur.

-Oh, oh! souffla Harry, sachant qu'il était trop tard pour se mettre à courir, Rogue n'aurait aucun problème à les rattraper ou encore à les immobilisé à l'aide d'un sort.

-Je crois qu'on va devoir l'affronter.

-Ouais... je pense aussi!

-À la vie ou à la mort mon vieux! dit solennellement Potter.

-On se rejoint là haut!

-En bas plutôt...

-Ouais sans doute.

-Bah... Il fera plus chaud au moins...

-Peut-être un peu trop mais bon... rien n'est parfait!

-Donc, tu avoues que toi aussi, tu n'es pas parfait! se moqua l'ancien Gryffondor.

Rogue fut bien vite devant eux...

-Vous deux... siffla-t-il, les yeux brûlant de colère.

-Nous deux? reprit Harry.

-Ne recommencez pas Potter! 

Ce dernier eut un petit sourire discret mais se tut.

-Vous allez me faire le plaisir de réintégrer l'école, et de suivre vos cours! IMMÉDIATEMENT!

-Hum... Laissez-moi réfléchir si j'ai du temps à perdre! Ça y'es, c'est tout réfléchis, c'est _NON_! siffla le noir, soutenant sans ciller le regard de son professeur.

-J'approuve tout ce qu'il vient de dire! souligna Drago, la main devant la bouche pour ne pas rire.

-Messieurs, vous allez vous attirer de sérieux ennuis! Alors, rentré immédiatement au collège!

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller m'enfermer entre quatre murs!

-Et puis des ennuis, nous en avons déjà...

-Alors un de plus ou un de moins!

Aussi bien Rogue aurait pensé avoir des jumeaux en face de lui plus tôt chez le directeur, il voyait à présent deux personnes qui se complétaient.

Harry avait la fougue, tandis que Drago avait la subtilité. Le survivant avait le répondant et Drago le sarcasme. Par contre, chacun avait la même malice, le même regard calculateur et scrupuleux, détaillant, brillant de cette étincelle moqueuse et froide. Il les regarda un après l'autre, le plus subtilement possible pendant un moment, puis fronça les sourcils.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix messieurs, dit-il froidement.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire, si nous n'écoutons pas?

Rogue les regarda à nouveau... Le démon blond et l'ange ténébreux, Malefoy et Potter... Qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour les deux pires ennemis de ce château seraient devenu les meilleurs amis du monde? Certaine pas lui... Ces deux gosses se ressemblaient beaucoup, autant côté mentalité, que par la vie familiale misérable qu'ils avaient eu...

-Je trouverai bien un moyen de vous faire venir au château, dit le professeur en lissant sa baguette du bout doigt.

-Avec un petit Imperium? proposa l'ancien Gryffondor, une lueur étrange passant dans son regard.

-Je ne suis pas fou, Potter! Je ne veux pas risquer une vie à Azkaban à cause d'un adolescent débile!

-Merci du compliment!

-Je parlais plutôt d'un stupéfix suivi d'un mobili corpus...

-Hum... Sortilège du niveau de deuxième année non?

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis MALEFOY!

-Bon tu viens mon petit Dray... Lui il m'a passé l'envie d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, je retourne dans la salle commune moi! dit Harry, en s'éloignant en direction du château.

-Harry tu vas pas me faire ce coup là quand même!

-Une journée de repos s'impose pour moi! Désolé...

-Pfff... Bon allez je te suis!

-Si t'es pas content... Tu peux toujours aller au cours de métamorphose qui a commencé il y a une demi-heure...

-Eh non t'es fou! Attends moi!!!

Rogue les regarda partir avec un soupir, et puis reprit son chemin en direction du bureau de Dumbledore.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonjour, enfin, plutôt bonsoir pour nous (moi!) 

J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvez ce chapitre trop... fou? Héhéhé! En gros, Harry peut vraiment faire des conneries seul, ou avec Drago, comme vous pouvez le voir!

Menfin,

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	8. La fuite

**Disclamer**** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est J.K Rowling, escepté l'intrigue de cette histoire et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux de notre anti-héro préféré! Nous ne faisons aucun profit à faire cette histoire!**

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**__**

**onarluca :** Héhéhé! Contentes que ça t'ai plus! Nous ce qui nous plairait c'est une review! (Chut j'ai rien dit ;) héhéhé) Pour ce qui est de ce que Harry réserve dans ce chap... Et bien, y'a pas de mauvais coup... Mais quelques petits imprévus qui mettent du piquant à l'histoire ;) Je/On (faut pas froissé Siria :P) en t'en dit pas plus! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

**ShadowSaphir :** Yoho! Contentes de voir que ce chapitre là aussi t,es plus! Le but premier, ce n'est pas de vous endormir, mais de vous divertir et le plus possible de vous faire rire! Moi et Siria (pour pas la laissé à part la pauve :P) on se marre comme des vrais folle à faire cette fic, donc, c'est vraiment pas une corvée! Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**blurp3 :** On aurait bien aimé le mettre avant, mais ça n'a pas été possible pour moi! (Faut me comprendre, je fais 3 fic en même temps en la co-écrivant, et c'est toute moi qui les corriges... Pas que je me plaigne, mais c'est une dure labeur ;o)) Donc, je fais le plus vite que je peux, en faisant une rotation régulière sur les trois fic! Maintenant, c'est le tour de celle-ci! Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**celine.s : **Hum... Répondons méthodiquement ^^ Pour ce qui est des cours, Harry pourrait bien y aller, certes, mais crois-tu vraiment qu'il va donner satisfaction à Dumbledore? Il y a d'autre moyen d'apprendre! N'oublis pas que c,est de Harry Potter dont l'on parle! Oh, et notre petit Harry à 17 ans, il SAIT transplaner. Rappelle-toi au Terrier, c'est comme ça qu'il est partit chez Mione... Mais bon :o) Ah oui, tu as bien raison, c'est bien comme ça qu'on les aimes! (Sinon on les aurait pas fait comme ça ces deux-là héhé!) Bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Docteur Dead :** Ouais on sait qu'on met du temps à poster, mais faut me comprendre (Laika)... Je co-écrit trois fic en même temps et c'est toute moi qui les corrige et qui répond au review, donc, ça devient un peu difficile parfois! Je fais le plus vite possible, mais bon! Enfin, on est bien contente que tu es aimé ton chapitre préféré! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sealunis :** Les folies? Mais qui t'as dit que Harry et Dray faisaient des folies toi? Voyons voir, ce saouler, aller faire une virer au Chemin-de-Traverse, et j'en passe! Tu appels ça faire des folies ;) lol! Bon d'accord, j'arrête de te narguer ;) Merci pour ta review et maintenant, bonne lecture!

**loumiolla :** Héhéhé! On est contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent! Nous on a aimé ta review, comme toutes les autres! Allez, merci pour ta review (on se répète pas un peu là? Hum... NANnnnnnn héhé!) et bonne lecture ;)

**Arwen**** yuy :** Yoho! Génial cette fic? Et bien pour nous, elle était génial ta review! Simple, directe, franche! Tout ce qui peut faire plaisir à un auteur! (Et surtout elle était sympa ;o)) Merci bien, et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Vif d'or :** On est bien contente que tu aimes toujours autant! Tu as aimé le chapitre précédent? Et bien tu devrais apprécier celui-ci bien que... Il s'y passe certaine chose... choquante?! Mais bon... Allez, @+ et bonne lecture! Oh et, merci pour ta review ^^

**white wolf (nonosamuse@hotmail.com) :** B'jour toi! Alors comment ça va? (Question stupide... Je te parle sur MSN en ce moment ;)) Des envies de meurtre hein? Ça me rappelle quelque chose? Mais tu sais quoi... Si jamais tu nous trucides, Siria et moi, tu ne pourras plus avoir de chapitre! Alors, toujours aussi impulsif et détermité à mettre fin à nos pauvres vies? Héhé! Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**audlydou :** La suite bientôt arrivé? On a fait le plus vite possible, bien qu'elle n'est pas été là aussi vite qu'on l'aurait voulu et c'est bien dommage! Mais assez pleurer sur son sort (même si on pleurait pas;)) Elle est là et c'est tout ce qui compte! Ça nous fait bien plaisir que tu aimes cette fic, et que le chapitre précédent t'es bien touché! (Touché dans le sens que tu l'es apprécier...) mais bon... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

Bebye!

_Le Duo Infernal_!

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**Chapitre7 : La fuite **

Rogue se tourna pour vérifier que le directeur était toujours derrière lui. Celui-ci y était, et lui sourit, tandis qu'ils parcouraient un autre couloir du ministère. 

-Êtes-vous bien sûr de vouloir le faire Severus? demanda Dumbledore, au bout d'un moment.

-C'est vous ou moi professeur, ais-je bien le choix? répondit Rogue, plus sous forme d'affirmation que de question.

-Je veux bien le faire, plutôt que de vous imposer ça.

-C'est mon propre choix... Et avec vous ça risquerait d'être encore bien pire.

-Nous verrons bien... Mais si vous y tenez, soupira Albus, s'arrêtant avec Severus devant la porte du bureau du ministre de la magie.

-Je vais le faire, dit fermement le professeur de potions et il toqua.

Il fallut quelques minutes avant que des pas se fassent entendre, et enfin Cornelius Fudge apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage impassible.

-Dumbledore, Rogue! se contenta-t-il de dire, avec un signe de tête en guise de salutation.

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans le vaste bureau aux couleurs vives. Ils s'assirent tous deux dans les larges fauteuils qui occupaient la pièce.

-Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir monsieur le Ministre que si nous sommes ici, c'est parce qu'il s'agit de Harry Potter, et de personne d'autre... commença Albus.

-Oui, j'ai cru le comprendre, répondit poliment le ministre, sans pourtant retenir une légère grimace.

-Donc, reprit Rogue. Vous avez les papiers?

-Oui je les ai... Il me manque juste les signatures...

Cornelius les fixa un après l'autre.

-Qui de vous deux a décidé de signer comme témoins, et l'autre comme signataire légitime?

-Je serai le signataire légitime, dit fermement Rogue.

Le Ministre sembla légèrement surpris, puis acquiesça d'un signe de tête, ouvrit un tiroir de son bureau et sortit une chemise noir qu'il posa sur son bureau, permettant aux deux professeurs de voir les mots « Harry Potter » inscrit en lettre argenté sur la couverture. Il sortit les pages du dossier et les tourna vers les deux hommes pour faciliter leur lecture.

-Vous devez signer là, et là Mr Rogue... Mais je vais d'abord vous laisser le temps de lire en entier.

Rogue acquiesça, se saisit des papiers et laissa ses yeux parcourir les nombreuses lignes prenant certaines choses en note dans son esprit, puis il signa au bas des feuilles, aux endroits requis et passa les feuilles à Albus. Celui-ci hésita, puis prit la plume et apposa sa signature, mettant un point final au contrat.

-Voilà qui est fait...

-C'est ce que Sirius aurait voulu, murmura Dumbledore pour que seul Rogue entende.

Cornelius reprit:

-Vous voudrez sans doute les copies, pour que le jeune Potter prenne en considération certains points?

-Faites toujours, dit Dumbledore, lentement.

Rogue acquiesça et se plongea dans ses pensées, se demandant s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Si Black aurait été toujours en vie, il n'aurait sans doute jamais voulu que Severus prenne cette initiative, mais encore moins James Potter... La situation était tellement ridicule que ça en devenait ironique. Severus secoua la tête et regarda son directeur empocher les doubles des papiers. Ils saluèrent tous deux le Ministre avant de sortir de la pièce.

-Maintenant... S'il y a un Merlin dans ce monde, qu'il nous protège des quelconques réactions apocalyptiques qu'il pourrait y avoir, soupira Albus.

-Je ne veux même pas y songer... Mais il faut arriver à plier ce garçon, et je compte bien le faire, je commence dès aujourd'hui...

-Qu'allez-vous faire?

-Je ne sais pas encore, je suppose que je devrai improviser.

-Solution très sage, puisqu'il est imprévisible...

Une fois qu'ils furent hors du ministère, ils transplanèrent à Poudlard.

[...]

Drago et Harry se promenaient dans les couloirs bondés, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini et Parkinson derrière eux, parlant. Tous les élèves qui se trouvaient sur leur chemin s'écartaient, et le même sourire moqueur et malicieux ornait leurs lèvres. La situation était plutôt amusante... Le Duo Infernal se promenait dans les corridors, les autres élèves totalement soumis et pratiquement tremblant sur leur passage.

-Alors là... C'est fou! s'écria Harry.

-Tu veux que je te dise Harry?

-Quoi?

-J'aimais déjà être haut avant, mais à deux, c'est encore mieux! On est craint mon vieux!

-Qu'est-ce que tu croyais qui arriverait en devenant ami avec le Grand Harry Potter, mon cher? demanda d'une voix sophistiqué le jeune homme, en essuyant ses lunettes ronde sur un pan de son chandail.

-Toi... Il va vraiment falloir te trouver un sort pour corriger ta vue...

-J'avoue que ce serait pas mal, même si ce serait spécial au début...

-Bah, on a qu'à ajouter ça à nos futurs projets, mais dans les premiers à réaliser!

-Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ça vaudrait! Ça enlève tout mon charme ces lunettes...

-Va dire ça aux demoiselles qui te matte depuis tantôt, au fond du couloir, ricana Malefoy.

-Hum... C'est une idée intéressante! Mais je vois déjà quelqu'un! 

-Granger?

-Je ne te le dirai pas vieux! Pas pour l'instant...

-Allez soit chic...

-Non...

Ils tournèrent à une intersection, et la Granger en question sortit exactement au même instant de la bibliothèque.

-Allez je suis sûr que c'est Granger! reprit Drago, ne l'ayant pas vu.

-N'essaye pas Dray, tu ne sauras pas c'est qui! répliqua Harry, fixant Hermione du coin de l'oeil, mine de rien, qui venait dans leur direction.

Priant pour que Hermione se comporte comme il le fallait, Harry la fixa tandis qu'elle approchait de plus en plus.

-Je finirai bien pas savoir!

-C'est ça... Tu feras ton enquête! 

Hermione se trouvait à seulement deux mètres d'eux, et ce fut à ce moment que Drago la remarqua.

-Tiens, quand on parle du loup...

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Malefoy? siffla la jeune fille.

Les quatre autres Serpentard s'arrêtèrent derrière Harry et Drago, soudainement attentif. Les deux gorilles s'approchèrent, menaçant, mais la voix de Harry claqua comme un fouet, avant qu'ils n'aient pu le dépasser lui et Drago.

-Vous, vous restez là bandes de goinfres! dit le noir, sans se retourner, d'une voix extrêmement froide qui fit légèrement frémir Hermione.

Drago le regarda, un petit sourire aux lèvres, avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille.

-Nous parlions justement de toi Granger...

-Oh, je suis flatté! Et à quel sujet?

-Sur celui que je pariais à mon cher complice ici que tu sortais avec lui...

Harry ne répondit pas, foudroyant le blond du regard.

-Oh, tiens donc...

Hermione jeta un regard triomphant à Drago.

-Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec un enfoiré pareil?

Harry qui avait retenu son souffle s'étrangla soudain et se mit à tousser violement.

-Un enfoiré qui était ton ami pourtant... Si ce n'est plus cette été!

Harry donnant une claque du revers de la main derrière la tête de Malefoy.

-Non mais t'a fini d'harceler les Sang-de-Bourbe, Dray? J'ai mieux à faire...

Drago lui lança un regard soupçonneux, mais sourit et acquiesça.

-C'est juste, nous avons à faire... Excuse-nous de te fausser compagnie la Sang-de-Bourbe! Mais bon tu verras bientôt Harry en privé et tu pourras le faire payer ce qu'il a dit.

Harry lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci décide de partir au pas de course.

-Si je t'attrape Dray, tu vas y goûter! s'écria Harry, lançant par la suite un chaîne de juron que le blond n'aurait pas cru possible de la part du Graçon-Qui-A-Survécu... 

Celui-ci avait empoigné sa baguette et s'était mit aux trousses du Serpentard. Ils se mirent tous deux à courir dans les couloirs, sortant les élèves qui regardèrent avec surprise un Serpentard en poursuivre un autre dans un bruissement de robes.

-_Stupéfix!_ s'écria Harry, d'une voix forte, pointa sa baguette sur la silhouette du blond.

Celui-ci parvint de justesse à éviter le sort et en envoya un également par dessus son épaule. Harry se baissa, et le rayon rouge atteignit Parkinson de plein fouet, faisant ricaner Harry.

-T'es lamentable en duel Dray!

-_Serpensortia!_ s'écria celui-ci.

Harry s'arrêta brusquement, regardant le cobra noir ramper sur le sol dans sa direction. Aussitôt, presque sans se contrôler, il se mit à parler fourchelangue.

-Arrête, siffla-t-il.

-Pourquoi çççççça?

-Parce que je te l'ordonne! reprit Harry, toujours en fourchelang.

-CCCCCCCCC'est d'accord...

Harry tendit sa baguette devant, et sur un ton comme si il était dans un état second, il murmura son incantation.

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Aussitôt, le serpent disparu et Harry vit Drago debout devant lui. Le Serpentard était livide de peur, et semblant totalement ébranlé.

-Ne refait plus jamais ça! ordonna Harry, d'une voix froide.

-Je... Je suis désolé! J'avais oubli

-C'est bon... dit Harry en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête. Mais tu es prévenu pour les prochaines fois!

Alors que Harry finissait sa phrase, il vit le visage de Drago se décomposer et il se demanda, inquiet, si c'était de sa faute. C'est alors qu'il sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule et le forcer à se retourner. Harry fit donc un face à face avec Severus Rogue, et il ne pu s'empêcher de déglutir. Et si Rogue l'avait vu parler en fourchelang, ou avait vu leur petite poursuite au sort dans les corridors? Ils étaient de dans beaux draps... Mais spécialement lui, puisque le maître des potions semblait spécialement le visé sur ce coup-là... Oui c'était sans doute le fourchelangue!

-Il... Il y a un problème professeur? demanda Harry, en soutenant le regard du professeur aux cheveux gras. 

-Suivez-moi chez le directeur Harry... répondit Severus, en baissant la voix pour que seul l'ancien Gryffondor puisse l'entendre.

Potter fronça les sourcils, et suivit Rogue qui revenait sur ses pas, pour emprunter l'escalier qui menait au bureau directorial. Harry adressa un haussement d'épaule à Drago qui lui avait fait un signe incompréhensif, puis passa devant Hermione, qui se trouvait au bout du couloir, et lui adressa un pâle sourire, puis disparut dans un escalier « _vivant_ » avec Severus. Après être passés dans les fameux escaliers, ils arrivèrent devant la gargouille du directeur qui laissa le passage comme à son habitude. Les deux hommes montèrent l'escalier tournant et poussèrent la porte du bureau où le directeur les attendait déjà.  
Rogue se plaça non loin de Dumbledore tandis que Harry s'assoyait sur une des chaises placées devant le bureau.  
-Harry, nous devons te parler.

-J'avais cru comprendre... dit l'ancien Gryffondor, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux bleu de Dumbledore. 

Un court silence s'installa dans la pièce, pendant lequel Rogue laissa son regard passer du directeur à son élève, puis redevint neutre.

-Mais procéder professeur, je vous en pris! reprit Harry.

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge, mais Rogue le coupa de court.  
-Nous sommes allés voir le ministre, Potter.  
Harry fronça les sourcils.  
-Oui? Et?  
-C'était à votre sujet.

-Je ne doute pas que ça parle de moi, puisque vous m'avez convoqué!

Harry les fixa à tour de rôle.

-Vous pourriez arrêter de tourné autour du pot, et me dire enfin pourquoi je suis ici? demanda-t-il. 

-Bien, puisque c'est ce que tu veux.  
Harry émit un petit grognement de satisfaction et attendit.  
- Nous trouvons ton comportement tout a fait inadmissible et nous avons décidé d'y remédier.

-Oh! Je vois où vous voulez en venir! s'écria Harry.

Rogue et Dumbledore se regardèrent craintivement.

-Vous avez demander une cellule à Azkaban à Fudge, pour pouvoir m'enfermer que j'arrête de causer du tord! siffla sarcastiquement Harry.

-Non... nous n'en sommes pas encore arrivé là.  
Harry sembla soudain légèrement perdu et son masque tomba pour révéler un adolescent affolé. Malheureusement, les deux adultes crurent à une illusion tellement ce fut rapide avant que le masque de froideur ne revienne.  
-Bon, vous m'avez mis en institution correctionnelle moldu?

-Pour que tu les assassines tous Harry? 

-Ouais... Je suis le grand méchant Harry Potter qui tue tout le monde moi! Tel Jack L'Éventreur! 

Il grogna.

-Vous pouvez pas en venir au fait?

Dumbledore et Rogue se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Le directeur se lança :  
-Nous t'avons mis... sous la garde de quelqu'un.  
Un instant de silence passa, pendant lequel l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Puis, il éclata.  
-QUOI??? hurla-t-il.

Harry se leva d'un bond et s'approcha du bureau du directeur, plaquant durement ses mains sur le meuble.

-Et je peux savoir de qui il s'agit? demanda-t-il, le regard brûlant de colère, les dents étroitement serrées, sifflant chaque mot de manière haineuse.

Avant même que Dumbledore ait eu le temps de répondre, Rogue avait annoncé, de sa voix ferme et dure :

« C'est moi. »

Harry se retourna vers son professeur, soudainement blême.

-Qu... quoi?

-Vous m'avez très bien entendu Potter!

-Je... Je refuse que ce soit vous! Je préfèrerais encore que ce soit Lucius Malefoy!

Severus eut un rire amer.

-C'est trop tard pour cela Potter, de toute façon, c'était à vous de revoir votre caractère et comportement avant!

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit, siffla le garçon.

-Oh si nous l'avions et les papiers sont signés, plus de retour en arrière!

-_JE_ n'ai pas signé!

-_VOUS_ n'êtes pas majeur, vous n'avez pas à signer!

-Je m'en fiche!

-SUFFIT HARRY! tonna Dumbledore.

-VOUS, TAISEZ VOUS! VOUS NAVEZ RIEN À FAIRE LÀ-DEDANS C'EST CLAIR!

-SURVEILLEZ VOTRE LANGAGE POTTER!

-JE NE SURVEILLERAI RIEN DU TOUT! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor.

-VOUS FEREZ CE QUE JE DIS!

Le maître des potions eut un sourire.

-Je vous rappellerais que désormais Mr Potter... Vous allez devoir faire ce que je dis... car à présent j'ai le pouvoir de vous plier à ma volonté!

-Je ne vous conseil pas de le faire! siffla Harry, qui s'était soudainement calmé.

Un silence vint régner dans la pièce, où aucun des trois hommes ne parla point. Soudainement, les vitrines des armoires qui avaient été réparées, éclatèrent dans un immense fracas, le regard de l'adolescent était dominé par une lueur de puissance magique, puissance qui était désormais incontrôlable. Dumbledore et Rogue ne semblèrent même pas surpris, ce qui mit Harry dans une colère sans retenue. Il se concentra du plus fort qu'il pu pour causer le plus de dégâts possibles, mais Rogue semblait l'avoir comprit car il leva sa baguette à la hauteur de l'adolescent.

Ne m'obligez pas à vous immobiliser Potter.

-Encore faudrait-il que vous le puissiez, répliqua l'adolescent, dans un sifflement à en donnez des frissons à une harpie.

Harry prit soudain conscience du tableau qu'ils devaient présenter. Il était, même puissant, en infériorité par rapport aux deux hommes. Décidant qu'il valait mieux passer sa rage sur autre chose, il se détourna et se dirigea vers la porte du bureau.

-RESTEZ OÙ VOUS ÊTES POTTER! hurla Rogue, en verrouillant la porte à l'aide d'un sort.

Harry ne fut nullement impressionner et aussitôt qu'il fut devant la porte du bureau directorial, celle-ci sortit de ses gongs et fut projetée dans l'escalier en colimaçon, laissant le passage au Serpentard. La confrontation entre l'homme et l'adolescent était tellement à son paroxysme qu'ils semblaient tous deux avoir oublié la présence du directeur.

-Toujours à vouloir m'empêchez de sortir, Rogue? demanda Harry, en se retournant soudainement.

Son regard émeraude s'était assombri et était presque devenu noir.

-Faites ce que vous voulez Potter, vous en payerez les conséquences.

-Parfait!

Le Serpentard sortit de la pièce et se dirigea automatiquement vers le dortoir des Serpentard pour trouver Drago. Alors qu'il posait son pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en colimaçon, il fut brutalement bloqué par quelque chose, et avant même qu'il est pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, il se trouvait dans un pièce sombre, une lourde et imposante porte de bois derrière lui, la fenêtre qui était l'unique source de lumière ornait le mur face à lui. Un lit à baldaquin aux couleurs rouge et or était disposé dans un coin de la pièce, prêt d'une table de chevet où un réveil matin trônait, indiquant l'heure, ses aiguilles tournant lentement, avec l'éternel et pimpant « _tic tac_ ».

-C'est quoi le délire ici? hurla Harry dans le vide.

Une voix magique résonna dans la pièce.

-Quand tu t'auras calmer et reprit un peu de bon sens, tu pourras peut-être sortir!

La voix de Dumbledore disparut, laissant Harry à sa solitude, avec l'horrible pièce décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

-Il espère quoi? Que je vais redevenir un bon petit garçon? marmonna sarcastiquement Harry.

Prenant sa baguette, il enflamma les rideaux et les draps aux couleurs de son ancienne maison. Peu après, il se mit à faire exploser tous les meubles de la pièce pour passer sa rage, laissant le bois d'acajou des tables et bureaux s'éparpillé partout dans la pièce, puis ce fut la moquette qui y passa, à l'aide d'un sort décapant. Harry se retrouva donc à marcher sur un sol en pierre froide. Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus rien à casser, briser, brûler, il se retourna satisfait et cria.

-Voilà, vous êtes contents? Hein?

Aucune voix ne parvint à ses oreilles. Poussant un grognement, il fit un tour sur lui-même et son regard se posa sur la vitrine. Un sourire démoniaque passa sur ses lèvres, et il s'en approcha pour voir à quelle hauteur il se trouvait. La vitrine terminait juste un peu plus haut que lui. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur. Il ne devait pas être à une hauteur de plus de quarante mètres... Un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage.

-_Destructum!_ s'écria-t-il, pointant sa baguette sur la fenêtre. 

Celle-ci éclata en morceau, épargnant pourtant Harry, qui s'avança vers l'ouverture créée. Il se retrouva alors à l'air libre, mais légèrement trop haut.

-Je suis trop con, je ne pourrais certainement pas sauté! grommela l'ancien Gryffondor, cherchant pourtant une solution.

Levant sa baguette, il prononça le sort d'attraction, espérant que son balai serait à proximité. Enfin, cela ne ferait pas grand-chose s'il n'était pas à proximité, seulement, il espérait que le balai ne pas prendrait pas trop de temps à venir, puisque Dumbledore devait avoir remarqué tout ce qu'il avait fait et en effet il sembla à Harry que des voix se rapprochait. Priant en silence pour que son balai arrive dans les secondes suivantes, il se concentra sur son sort. L'Orage Silvestre arriva enfin devant lui, et il sauta sur le balai, au moment où la porte s'ouvrait brutalement. Harry partit aussitôt à pleine vitesse, piquant abruptement vers le sol pour se poser plus rapidement. Derrière lui, Dumbledore et Rogue rageaient de le voir s'échapper une fois de plus.

Harry se posa gracieusement sur le sol, et se mit ensuite en route en direction du château, le plus vite possible, afin d'atteindre les cachots ou encore la salle sur demande, avant que ses professeurs ne le coince en quelque part. Il savait que s'était risqué, mais il devait absolument trouver Drago... Hors il ne pouvait se trouver qu'à un de ces deux endroits. Il entra en catastrophe dans le hall, bouscula au passage bon nombre d'élèves et se précipita à toute allure dans les nombreux dédales des cachots en direction de sa salle commune. Il courrait, tout en regardant de temps en temps derrière lui pour voir s'il était suivi. Il parvint enfin à la salle commune, donna le mot de passe et s'engouffra rapidement dans la salle décorée de vert et d'argent. Quelques Serpentard étaient présents, mais pas Drago... Peut-être au dortoir? Harry monta quatre à quatre l'escalier qui menait à sa chambre et ouvrit brutalement la porte de bois. Il eut beau regardé dans chaque coin, Drago n'était pas visible... La salle sur demande? Harry soupira, il lui faudrait traverser la moitié du château. Soudain, alors qu'il réfléchissait à quoi faire, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna d'un bloc, baguette à la main. Personne n'était en vu... Harry devint encore plus blême qu'il ne l'aurait pu être et ses yeux cherchèrent frénétiquement quelqu'un... Mais il n'y avait rien, RIEN! Pourtant, il était sûr d'avoir fermé la porte lorsqu'il était entré, et là... elle était ouverte!

Un autre bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche. Vif comme l'éclair, Harry lança sa main gauche dans le vide et cogna quelque chose. S'y accrochant frénétiquement, il tira d'un coup brusque dessus. Drago apparut devant lui, avec un air moqueur.

-Alors, un peu nerveux mon vieux!

-Arrête tes conneries, faut filer au plus vite du dortoir et trouver un endroit sûr pour quelques heures... dit Harry, sérieusement.

Drago, remarquant peut-être la gravité qui semblait régner, s'inquiéta légèrement.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
-Je t'expliquerai quand on aura trouvé une bonne planque!  
-Salle sur demande?  
-Non, Dumbledore va s'en douter...

-La Cabane Hurlante dans ce cas?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-Ils vont nous voir passé, et Rogue va s'en douter, il nous a vu y aller!

-Alors, t'as une autre idée?

-La Forêt Interdite...

Drago blêmit subitement, si c'était encore possible vu son teint... Apparemment il n'avait pas oublié sa petite excursion lors de sa première année... 

-Tu es devenu fou? On ne survivrait pas trois jours!  
-Fais-moi confiance.  
Drago se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis acquiesça lentement sous le visage toujours crispé de Harry.  
-J'espère franchement que tu as de bonnes raisons de faire ça.  
-J'en ai, ne t'inquiète pas!

-Ça m'inquiète Harry!

-Eh bien si tu veux rester ici, c'est ton problème, mais moi je disparais pour les prochains vingt-quatre heures! 

-Et tes retenues?

-Je vais venir les faire... Mais il va se la mettre là où je le pense celle de ce soir, Rogue...

Sur ce, Harry se dirigea un coin du dortoir où se trouvaient ses effets personnels, prit son sac qui servait normalement pour ses cours et y fourra sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte du maraudeurs, plusieurs livres, du parchemins, une plume et quelque flacons d'encre, puis rangea son balai sous son lit, et se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir, lorsque la voix de Drago l'arrêta.

-Harry, c'est de la pure folie, tu vas aller te faire dévorer par un loup-garou ou par une de ces affreuses araignées géante!

L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna vers lui.

-Ça vaudra toujours mieux que d'être prit dans cette école de merde avec Rogue pour... Non rien, allez, à plus Drago, étant donné que tu ne viens pas!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça mais...  
-Ben décide toi, parce que moi j'y vais!  
Il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers du dortoir. Il sortit de la salle commune en regardant à gauche et à droite si personne n'était en vue, pour finalement longer les murs du couloir. Il entendit alors un bruit de pas léger derrière lui.  
-C'est bon, je viens...

-Il t'en a fallut du temps pour te décider... T'avais peur de quoi au juste? chuchota Harry, pour ne pas se faire repérer.

L'ancien Gryffondor ne se retourna pas, et n'accorda pas le moindre regard à son ami, continuant à marcher de ce pas étrangement silencieux, mais Harry ne se dirigeait pas vers le hall. Drago réagit alors.  
-Tu vas où?  
-Cuisine, on aura besoin de nourriture.  
Ils se turent à nouveau et arrivèrent lentement vers le tableau donnant l'entrée à la pièce. Harry chatouilla la poire, et le passage s'ouvrit. En entrant dans la cuisine, une demi-douzaine d'elfe de maison, Dobby inclut dans le lot, se précipitèrent vers eux.

-Harry Potter, monsieur, que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, monsieur, et pour votre...

Dobby se tut instantanément lorsque son regard tomba sur Drago.

-Mr Ma... Ma... Malefoy! 

L'elfe se mit en trembler de tout son corps, soudain craintif.

-Pas d'inquiète Dobby il ne te fera rien.  
L'elfe risqua un petit sourire crispé alors que Malefoy acquiesçait.  
-Dobby, il me faut des provisions, beaucoup de provisions d'accord?  
-Oui monsieur!

Dobby partit aussitôt vers les fourneaux, accompagné des autres elfes. Harry retomba dans un silence lourd, son regard témoignait d'une colère incommensurable, mais aussi d'une grande tristesse.

-Harry... se risqua Drago.

Celui-ci secoua vigoureusement la tête, se forçant à sourire.

-Ouais?

-T'as pas l'air d'aller...

-T'en fais pas, c'est rien... Je t'expliquerai plus tard!

Drago fronça les sourcils. Il savait qu'il devait être patient, mais il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami dans cet état.  
Meilleur ami? Le blond eut un sourire. Il pensa à combien ces deux dernières semaines l'avaient changé. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'était l'amitié, la vraie amitié et il ne s'en plaignait vraiment pas...  
Dobby cassa le fil de ses pensées en leur apportant un plateau entier de nourriture diverse. Harry tendit son sac à l'elfe, toujours avec cette étrange sourire crispé. Dobby fourra le tout dans le sac de Harry, y rajouta quelques gourdes de jus de citrouille, deux miches de pain enveloppées dans une serviette et quelques biscuits. 

-Merci Dobby...

-À votre service monsieur, Harry Potter, monsieur!

L'ancien Gryffondor fit demi-tour, passa la tête dans le cadrage de la porte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, puis se remit en route, Drago suivant quelques mètres derrières. Ils firent ainsi tout le chemin jusqu'au hall, se cachant au moindre bruit suspect. Drago pouvait voir à quel point Harry était tendu, alors que d'habitude il était plutôt calme et sûr de lui. Ce fut le hall le plus dur à passer. En effet, bon nombre de personnes y passaient continuellement.  
-Harry... Harry?  
-Quoi?  
-Pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas la cape?

L'ancien Gryffondor grogna.

-Drago... Comment veux-tu te faufiler dans un hall bondé, à deux personnes, sous une cape qui traîne par terre? 

Malefoy eut un demi-sourire, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Dumbledore, McGonnagall et Rogue apparurent dans le hall, descendant l'escalier de marbre.  
-Non mais, ce gamin est vraiment exaspérant! grommelait Minerva, tandis que Albus restait silencieux, mais son regard témoignait de sa fureur. 

Lorsqu'ils furent au milieu du hall, Minerva pestait toujours, mais son regard tomba soudain sur les deux Serpentard, qui se figèrent instantanément.

-Eh merde! jura Harry, alors que le professeur de métamorphose les pointait du doigt, permettant à Rogue et Dumbledore de les voir. 

Harry tira vivement Drago par le bras.

-Cours! ordonna-t-il.

Tous deux s'engagèrent dans un couloir qu'ils n'avaient jamais emprunté ni l'un ni l'autre. 

-Grouilles-toi Dray!  
Les deux meilleurs amis passèrent devant beaucoup de tableau, sans voir aucune porte, avant qu'enfin Harry n'en voit une. Il y poussa Drago et s'engouffra à sa suite.  
-Tu connais ce que c'est ici? demanda ce dernier, essoufflé.  
-Non mais faut qu'on se trouve une planque!

-Hé, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces trois là à te courir après...

-Ça fait partie de ce que j'ai à t'expliquer...

-Ça l'air sérieux!

-Tu l'as dit! Bon, allez, faut se trouver une planque parce qu'ils vont bientôt débarquer ces trois-là!

Les deux garçons se tournèrent dans tous les sens et Harry finit par trouver dans un coin ce qui ressemblait à une trappe, caché sous une table. Poussa le meuble et l'ouvrit brusquement. Le panneau s'ouvrit avec un grand fracas, et Harry se pencha pour regarder l'envergure de la trappe.

-Hé, j'ai trouvé, grouilles! Je crois que c'est une trappe qui mène en quelques parts en plus...

Harry s'engouffra à l'intérieur, suivit de peu par Drago.

-_Lumos!_ murmura Harry pour éclairer le lieu sombre.

La lumière fit découvrir aux deux amis un couloir poussiéreux.

-Étrange... murmura Potter, se mettant en marche, légèrement courbé vu la hauteur misérable du corridors.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce couloir, et je ne pense pas qu'il soit sur la carte...

-Tu penses que c'est quoi dans ce cas...

-Un couloir qui mène à un lieu qui n'a pas été utilisé depuis longtemps!

Les deux amis continuèrent péniblement la marche dans l'antre sombre.

-Pfff, ça va continuer longtemps comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de voir une porte attends!

-C'est pas trop tôt!

-Arrête de râler! Ça ne fera pas de mal à tes petites jambes de Malefoy royal de marcher un peu!

Drago tira puérilement la langue au Survivant avant de le pousser des deux mains.

-Rhalala et susceptible qui plus est!

-Ferme-là!

-Pourquoi?

Pourtant Harry ne rajouta rien, car il venait d'arriver devant une porte massive, en bois de chêne sombre, richement travaillé et sculpté représentant un tableau orné de toute sorte d'animaux du monde magique ou moldu, dont notamment un loup, un serpent -Cobra à premier vu- une panthère, un lion, quelques oiseaux et bien d'autres... Harry passa sa main sur la porte pour en enlever le plus gros de la poussière... Il sentit alors des inscriptions sous ses doigts. Il approcha son visage et souffla, libérant un nuage de poussière mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il vit alors que les fameuses inscriptions comportaient des signes étranges... Impossible de lire! Ce n'était pas de l'anglais et pour le peu que Harry savait des autres langues, ça se rapprochait de l'espagnol, mais ce n'en était pas non plus. 

« _À nunca aqui será contida os segredos dos nossos pensamentos, você, alma que vive que tem descoberto o nosso antro, possa Merlin ser bénit de de ter-nos levar um herdeiro!_ »

Cette phrase était entourée de symboles magiques que Harry avait déjà rencontré dans des livres mais il n'aurait su dire où. Fronçant les sourcils, il appuya sa main sur la poigné de la porte, l'actionnant, et poussa le lourd battant de bois, pénétrant dans une sombre pièce qui l'intriguait de plus en plus. Drago était resté à l'arrière, incertain. Les pas de l'ancien Gryffondor résonnaient en échos dans l'immense pièce au haut plafond aux arches gothiques que Harry discernait à l'aide des tremblotants faisceaux de lumière que procurait sa baguette. La pièce semblait énorme aussi, le plafond était trop haut à certain endroit pour être éclairé de façon précise et distincte par la baguette de Harry, et ne projetait qu'un misérable reflet lumineux.

-Harry, tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée?

-T'as peur de quoi Drago?

-Hé, j'ai pas été un Gryffondor moi, j'ai pas affronter les milles et uns danger de cet école, moi!

-Dommage, ça t'aurait peut-être donné un peu de courage! marmonna Harry, s'avançant de plus en plus dans la pièce.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui et sourit lorsque le blond prit la parole.

-J'allais quand même pas rester en arrière!

-Content de te l'entendre dire...

Harry continua encore un peu à avancer, se dirigeant vers la faible clarté qui filtrait à travers un mur. Il tendit la main et ses doigts frôlèrent la douce texture de velours d'un rideau. L'empoignant il tira le tira d'un coup sec vers la droite, les anneaux qui retenait le morceaux de tissus glissant sur leur pôle, laissant la lumière du soleil de fin d'été entrer dans la pièce. 

-Eh ben, c'est mieux comme ça!

En effet, la pièce étant éclairée, cela permettait de voir l'architecte fabuleuse de la pièce.

Il semblait que tous les styles avaient été mélangés... Une fenêtre sur deux était en style romain, tandis que l'autre était gothique... Les longues colonnes étaient de styles ioniques, et le plafond était un trompe l'oeil. Les meubles antiques avaient été fait à la main par un artisan, et étaient recouverts d'une épaisse couche de poussière, tout comme le sol de pierre. Bon nombre de toiles d'araignées étaient filées un peu partout dans la pièce, mais nulles bestioles à huit pattes n'étaient visibles.  

-Eh ben, on peut dire que cette pièce est...

-Majestueuse!

-... Spéciale!

-J'adore, s'exclama Harry, trépignant sur place. Vraiment... 

Il parcourut amoureusement des yeux les coins toujours sombres et se mit à longer le mur, où il trouvait deux nouvelles fenêtre desquels il tira les rideaux.

-Heu... Si tu le dis...

-Changement de plan! On va faire notre quartier général ici...

-Ici? T'es cinglé... T'as pas vu l'inscription sur la porte? 

-Oui, mais Dray... Moi je parle anglais, et un peu français, vu les cours que j'ai eut avant Poudlard!

-Et... Ça nous avance à quoi?

-Tu viens de dire que tu avais compris l'inscription sur la porte... Pas moi, alors traduit!

-Oh... je ne suis pas sûr de la traduction!

-Abrège!

Drago réfléchit, se remémorant la phrase, puis répondit: 

-_À jamais ici seront renfermés les secrets de nos pensées, toi, âme qui vive ayant découvert notre antre, puisse Merlin être bénit de nous avoir porter un héritier!_ Quelque chose dans le genre...

-Eh ben, c'est parfait! 

-T'es fou? Tu ne comprends pas qu'on devrait pas être ici?

-Mais si! Réfléchis Drago, si on l'a trouvé c'est qu'on le devait! «_Toi, âme qui vive ayant découvert notre antre..._ » C'est ce qui devait se passer!

-T'es complètement cinglé Harry!

-Non, pas du tout! Pense-y, cette pièce n'avait jamais été découverte!

-C'est qu'un coup de chance! 

-Dray... Pourquoi refuses-tu d'y croire?

Le blond soupira.  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne m'y sens pas à l'aise...  
-Ça peut se remédier! Il suffit de décorer un peu à notre goût!  
-Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas convaincu...  
Harry s'avança et se plaça juste devant le blond.  
-Écoute-moi bien... Je suis poursuivi par des imbéciles qui veulent « s'occuper de mon cas » et j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas me laisser faire... Ici, pour moi, c'est le meilleur endroit. Personne ne sait qu'il existe, et c'est une pièce géniale... Donc, quoi que tu dises je reste ici. Maintenant c'est à toi de choisir...  
Le Survivant accompagna ses paroles d'un doigt vers la porte. Drago le regarda pendant un long moment, puis soupira.

-Écoute-moi bien Harry, je n'ai pas accepté d'être ton ami et complice pour te lâcher maintenant! Alors quoique tu fasses, je reste, moi! 

Potter eut un sourire un peu Serpentardesque et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Merci vieux...

Harry prit sa baguette et la pointa vers les murs.  
-Bien, il faudrait déjà refaire le décore de tout ça... Tu m'aides?  
-On ne devait pas aller à la Forêt Interdite?  
-Non, on va rester ici, ça conviendra mieux vu que personne ne connaît l'endroit!

-Comme tu veux Ryry! Mais avant, je veux que tu racontes à ton vieux pot ce qui te tracasses...

-Rogue à décidé de devenir mon tuteur légal, les papiers ont été signés et je ne peux rien faire! répondit Harry, sa voix trépignant de sa colère refoulé.

-Ton quoi? demanda le blond, yeux écarquillés.  
-Mon tuteur! Il a décidé que j'avais besoin de discipline!  
-Il est cinglé, c'est clair!!!  
Harry ne fit que hocher la tête, trop en colère pour parler.

-Ce qui veut dire que tu vas devoir te plier à ses exigences!

Il ne reçu qu'un hochement faible de tête de Harry, qui fixait un point quelconque derrière l'épaule du blond.

-Il va avoir droit à toutes responsabilités te revenant.

Drago marqua une pause.

-Et s'il t'enlevait le privilège d'aller à Pré-au-Lard?

Harry ricana.

-Sois assuré qu'il va se payer ma tête et en profiter!

-Tu devras aussi...

-... Allez passer les vacances de Noël, de Pâques si je décidé de ne pas resté, ou qu'il m'oblige à venir chez lui, et celles d'été si je ne trouve pas d'endroit après mes études, oui je sais! 

L'ancien Gryffondor se laissa tombé dans un grand fauteuil de, qui avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc, ce qui éleva un épais nuage de poussière dans la pièce, faisant fuir quelques araignées qui étaient cachées sous le siège. 

Un moment de silence vint s'insinuer entre les deux ami, que Drago rompit finalement, alors qu'il avait laissé son regard divagué sur le paysage du parc de Poudlard qui s'offrait à eux à travers les grandes fenêtres.

-Hé vieux, tu sais quoi? Le poste de Quidditch... Je te le laisse! Ça, c'est bien une chose que Rogue ne peut pas t'enlever, si je décide que c'est _toi_ qui me remplaceras en tant qu'attrapeur et que capitaine! 

Harry releva ses yeux vers le blond.

-Eh toi, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?

-Renvoyer Parkinson comme poursuiveur que j'avais engagé à la hâte l'année dernière, elle est dépourvue de tous talent et de grâce sur un balai, je vais prendre sa place, voilà tout... Et oh moins, avec toi, on aura peut-être une petite chance de gagner la coupe cette année!

-C'est Weasley qui va faire la crise! Mais il n'est pas question que tu remontes sur un balai avant de t'être totalement remis! 

Le blond eut un petit sourire.  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
-C'est juste que... Oh laisse tomber tu vas me trouver sentimental...  
-Non vas-y, dis toujours!  
Drago hésita, avant de dire très rapidement.  
-Céjuskjavaipoamipréoccupaitmwa.  
-Quoi? dit Harry en riant.  
-C'est... C'est juste que je n'avais jamais eu d'ami qui se préoccupait vraiment de moi...

-Eh bien dans cas nous sommes deux! Si on met à part Granger bien sûr...

Harry eut un sourire et se dirigea vers les fauteuils et divans pour en retirer les grands et lourds draps blancs jaunis par le temps et maculés de poussières. Il dévoila alors le cuir qui était en dessous, d'un vert foncé aux reliures argent qui fit sourire les deux adolescents.  
-Tu vois? C'est juste ce qu'il nous faut! dit Harry.  
Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre et ne fit que grommeler tandis qu'il remarquait les cierges de la pièce. Il les alluma d'un coup de baguette et la pièce fut encore plus éclairée, pour le bonheur des deux amis!

Les lumières révélèrent bons nombres de portes aux panneaux richement sculptés dans un bois sombre. Harry sourit, et après un dernier regard complice pour son ami, il s'y dirigea. La première semblait être la plus sombre... On ne distinguait pas ce qui se trouvait après la porte, et Harry, en éternel inconscient, leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à entrer.  
-Mais arrêtes t'es vraiment cinglé ou quoi?  
-Mais non, arrêtes un peu d'être parano et viens!  
Harry passa les chambranles de la porte, suivit par Drago. La pièce demeura d'abord extrêmement sombre, puis peu à peu, le faisceau tremblotant de la baguette de Harry permit un peu de lumière dans la pièce. Quelque chose brilla un peu plus loin devant lui, et Harry s'approcha, pour se retrouver devant un grand socle de marbre, sur lequel reposait un globe de verre de la même grandeur. À l'intérieur se trouvait, couché contre la pierre blanche, une longue lame qui semblait faite d'argent. La lame était à double tranchant et la garde était faite d'un cristal qui semblait extrêmement résistant, et à l'extrémité du pommeaux, une pierre polie d'une couleur indéfinissable penchant entre le bleu et le vert était incrustée, et à son centre régnait un brouillard d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le noir et l'argent, qui semblait avoir une véritable âme, et vivre au coeur du joyaux.

Harry la regarda attentivement, éberlué devant un tel objet, et intrigué sur le fait qu'il soit gardé dans un tel socle. Il avança sa main, frôla du bout des doigts le verre qui protégeait l'épée, puis se retourna et fit le tour de la pièce. Après un moment, il remarqua qu'elle était construite en cercle et qu'aucune fenêtre n'était présente, uniquement quelques torches encastrées dans le mur, mais il découvrit également un lutrin sur lequel reposait un imposant grimoire, recouvert de poussière, aux pages jaunis par le temps. Harry se retourna vers Drago, et il remarqua que celui-ci fixait l'épée, lorsqu'il voulu faire comme Harry, et frôler la paroi de verre, sa main fut brutalement repoussée par une sorte champ magnétique, ce qui le fit froncer des sourcils.

-Mais qu'est-ce...

-Pourquoi une telle pièce pour cette épée et un livres?

Drago le regarda quelques instants.

-Sur quoi on est tombé Dray... reprit Harry, tournant sur lui-même.

 -Comment veux-tu que je le sache?  
Ils firent tous deux le tour de la pièce sans pourtant trouver autre chose. Harry fit alors demi-tour et sortit, baguette toujours pointée devant.  
-Tu vas où?  
-Jeter un coup d'oeil à la pièce suivante!  
Drago le suivit en soupirant, et après être repassé dans la pièce principale, ils prirent les arcades suivantes qui les menèrent dans une pièce toute aussi sombre que les autres.  
Celle-ci semblait être vide, mais, alors que Drago allait avancer, plus confiant, Harry lui barra la route.  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend? Il n'y a rien, tu le vois bien!  
-Tais-toi! ordonna l'ancien Gryffondor, sur ses gardes.  
Drago se tut, attendant que son ami se calme, mais il entendit soudain le frôlement.  
-Qu'est -e que c'est? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.  
-C'est ce que j'aimerais découvrir, alors tais-toi!

Un second frôlement se fit entendre. Soudain, Drago fut repoussé brutalement en dehors de la pièce, et la porte claqua, Harry se retrouvant seul dans l'obscurité inquiétante de la pièce, où l'étrange bruit se faisait toujours entendre.

-Montrez-vous! ordonna-t-il, baguette pointée.  
Il regardait partout, yeux plissés, pour tenter de voir ne serait-ce qu'un bout de cape. Le faisceau de lumière de sa baguette ne parvenait pas à éclairer toute la pièce et Harry se concentra, comme il l'avait si souvent fait, pour augmenter le rayon de lumière, ce qui ne tarda pas à se faire.  
-Qui êtes-vous? Répondez! hurla presque l'adolescent, furieux.  
Un rire froid, mais pourtant pas autant que celui de Voldemort, se fit entendre. Une silhouette de grande taille, assez imposante, vêtue d'une robe de mage et d'une cape s'avança dans sa direction, entrant dans la circonférence que provoquait le rayon de lumière intensifier, permettant à Harry de voir le visage de l'homme. Harry fixa, silencieux, l'homme au regard froid et à la bouche dessinant un rictus.  
-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il, donnant un ton ferme à sa voix.  
-Tu devrais plutôt te demander qui tu es... Toi!  
-Je sais fort bien qui je suis.  
-En es-tu bien sûr?  
-Vous ne m'aurez pas à ce jeu.  
Les deux personnes se fixèrent, la bouche de l'adolescent serrée au point que ses lèvres ne forment plus qu'une fine ligne.

-Alors si tu en es aussi sûr mon garçon... Qui es-tu vraiment?

-Je suis ce que je suis, ce que j'ai été et ce que je serai toujours... Je suis Harry Potter...

L'homme eut un nouveau rictus.

-En es-tu bien sûr?

Harry ne répondit pas, et détourna la question.

-Mais, pourrais-je savoir qui m'a surpris dans la pénombre de cette pièce?

-Je suis le sorcier maître de cette pièce et de toute cette partie du château!  
-Ça ne m'en dit pas beaucoup...  
-Tu n'a pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant...   
Harry ne répondit rien et le silence emplit la pièce, avant que le sorcier froid ne le brise.  
-Dis-moi comment tu as trouvé cette pièce.

-Eh bien, j'ai suivit mes sens, j'avais besoin de trouver un endroit secret et calme, pour quelques temps, le temps de me cacher... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai atterrit ici!

Harry fixa ce qui semblait être un mage, pendant un long moment, sans ciller, et celui-ci en fit de même, laissant son regard détailler Harry, du bout des pieds, à la racines des cheveux, passant sur sa silhouette plutôt imposante dû aux entraînement de Quidditch, mais surtout sur les yeux émeraude et pétillant du jeune homme, qui malheureusement, était toujours caché derrière ses éternelles lunettes rondes.

-Et vous avez trouvé cette salle... par hasard?  
-Je viens de le dire! soupira Harry.  
Il commençait à être énervé par l'interrogatoire du mage, et décida de prendre ça en main.  
-Bon, j'ai répondu à vos questions, vous n'avez pas répondu aux miennes, je vais donc vous laisser j'ai d'autres choses à faire.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais le mage pointa sa baguette dessus et la bloqua.

-Pas si vite jeune homme, je n'en ai pas fini avec vous! 

Harry se retourna, un peu contrarié de se faire bloquer le passage ainsi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore? Je ne réponds plus à aucune question si je n'ai pas votre nom...

-Très bien, jeune têtu...  
Harry eut un sourire carnassier.  
-Donc, vous vous appelez?  
-Salazar.

L'ancien Gryffondor manqua de s'étouffer.

-Qu... Quoi? Vous rigolez-là?

-Je n'ai pas le caractère à l'humour!  
-Ça je n'en doute pas voyez-vous!  
-Arrêtez votre ironie!  
-Olala quelle susceptibilité, on dirait Drago!

-Qui est ce... Drago?

-Un ami!

-Un Serpentard?

-En effet...

-Du moins, vous avez de bonne fréquentation, c'est déjà ça...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour savoir si mes fréquentations sont bonnes, mais si vous voulez tout savoir, c'est un descendant d'une très longue lignée de sang pur...  
-Voilà qui est intéressant... De laquelle?  
-Les graaaaaaaaannnnnnds Malefoy!

-Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de qui il peut s'agit!

-Dommage... Il en aurait été enchanté, mais vous êtes bien, Salazar Serpentard, sans m'y méprendre?

-En effet... Je vois que vous avez au moins un brin de culture!  
-Dur d'oublier votre nom aussi, marmonna Harry.  
-Et pourquoi?

Potter soupira.

-Si vous voulez vraiment tout savoir... Il y a cinq ans, lors de ma deuxième année... J'ai été pris pour l'héritier de Serpentard, enfin le votre, parce que je parlais fourchelang... Et donc, c'est impossible d'oublier une histoire du genre, par conséquent, de vous effacez de ma mémoire, vous aussi!

Salazar sembla soudain très intéressé.  
-Tu parles fourchelang?  
-Ouais! grommela Harry.  
-Dis quelque chose!  
-Heu... bonjour?  
-Mais non, en fourchelangue! Parle-moi en fourchelang!

Harry haussa les épaules, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-Je n'ai jamais su contrôler ce don... Les seules fois où j'ai pu parler le fourchelang, c'était quand je me trouvais face à un serpent!

-Eh bien, pense que tu es devant un serpent alors, demanda le mage exaspéré.  
-Ça ne marche pas ainsi, c'est tout! déclara Harry dont le rouge montait aux joues.  
-Pas besoin de se mettre en colère, jeune homme insignifiant!  
Harry ricana à ce qualificatif qui, on pouvait le dire, ne le concernait absolument pas.  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit qui te faire rire?  
-« Insignifiant »! Sachez que je suis tout sauf insignifiant!

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ce que les autre peuvent te trouver comme défaut.

-J'en sais un rayon, ça, vous pouvez me croire, vous n'êtes pas bien placé pour me dire ce que je suis et ce que je ne suis pas! répliqua Harry, montant peut à peu le ton.

-Pas besoin de crier, je ne suis pas sourd...

-C'est vous qui me mettez à bout de nerfs!

-J'en suis navré mon garçon...

-Ouais, vous avez l'air très sincère!

Le mage ne fit que le regarder froidement, ce qui, pourtant, ne fit pas reculer l'adolescent.

-Du moins... Je suis content de voir que le courroux de quelqu'un ne vous fait pas trembler comme une feuille.

-En comparaison avec Voldemort... Vous n'êtes pas très terrifiant!

-Voldemort?   
-Oui... vous savez, le mage complètement cinglé qui a comme ambition de tuer le plus de monde possible pour dominer le reste?

-Hum... Non je ne vois pas!

-Mais oui, vous savez, votre héritier, celui qui a essayé de me tuer une centaine de fois sans grand succès!

-Une centaine?  
-Bon, j'exagère un peu mais c'est presque ça!  
-Et pourquoi donc cherchait-il à vous tuer?  
Aussitôt, le visage de l'adolescent se referma.

-Vous ne voulez pas vraiment le savoir de toute façon, et puis... Ça ne vous regarde pas!

-Vous croyiez vraiment à vos paroles jeune homme?  
-J'aimerai bien savoir qui pourrait s'intéresser vraiment à moi un jour de toute façon, et pas seulement à ce que je dois réaliser d'inimaginable! 

-Qui dit que je ne veux pas vous connaître?  
Harry éclata d'un rire froid.  
-Le GRAND Salazar Serpentard désire me connaître?  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça non plus...

-C'est ce que je me disais, bon, sur ce, votre seigneurie, je vous laisse... J'ai mieux à faire que de vous êtres opportun, adieu!

Harry tira sur la poignée de la porte, mais celle-ci resta obstinément bloquée, le Serpentard se retourna donc.

-À quoi vous jouez là? siffla-t-il, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité.

-Je veux les réponses à mes questions!

-J'ai déjà bien assez répondu!

-Moi je n'ai pas fini...

-Eh bien moi j'ai décidé que j'en avais finit avec vous...

Salazar eut un sourire, et son regard dériva sur le blason de la maison du jeune Potter.

-Serpentard hein? Déjà un bon pas...

-Je le sais, c'est pourquoi j'ai changé de maison!

Le mage eut un froncement de sourcil et Harry ricana devant la perplexité de la situation.

-J'étais dans la maison de Gryffondor... expliqua-t-il, sur un ton plutôt froid.

-Gryffondor? Et vous êtes passé à Serpentard? Très étrange...

-J'avais choisis d'aller à Gryffondor, mais j'étais destiné à Serpentard depuis toujours...

-C'est ce que vous a dit le choixpeau?

-Oui, mais je ne voulais pas le savoir.

-Et pourquoi dont?

-Je tenais Serpentard en horreur, et c'était ainsi jusqu'à cette année...

-Serpentard est la meilleure des maisons, siffla froidement le mage.

-Je ne l'ai découvert qu'il y a peu.

-Ça vous en a prit du temps!

-Bon j'en ai assez entendu, j'en ai marre des insultes, adieu!

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici sans avoir répondu à ma question... si vous le faites, je vous laisserai partir et rejoindre votre ami!

-Très bien, et c'est quoi cette fameuse question?

-Pourquoi ce « mage cingl » voulait-il vous tuer?

-J'en ai toujours aucune idée... Une histoire de prophétie...

Salazar sembla soudain beaucoup plus intéressé, et il s'adressa à Harry après un temps de concentration.

-Quelle est cette prophétie?

-J'ai répondu à votre question, non? Vous devez me laissez sortir à présent!

-Très bien, mais je voudrais que vous reveniez un jour, me raconter cette prophétie, parce que j'ai l'impression que vous êtes la personne que j'attends depuis un certain nombre d'années!

Harry ne fit même pas attention à ces paroles et se dirigea vers la porte qui s'ouvrit enfin sur son passage. Il la referma derrière lui, et aussitôt, Drago accourut devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avait là-dedans? Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

-Non maman, je vais bien, mais assied-toi maman, si tu veux que t'explique! répliqua sarcastiquement Harry.

-Trouvons un endroit plus agréable, cet endroit me donne la chair de poule...

-Tu oublies que je suis recherché... On reste ici, j'adore cet endroit Dray!

-Harry je t'en pris...

-Va-t-en, si tu n'aimes pas l'endroit, mais tu ne sauras jamais ce qui s'est passé dans cette pièce!

Drago, réticent, finit par accepter et ils allèrent tous deux s'installer dans les fauteuils qu'ils avaient déblayés plus tôt.

-J'ai rencontré Salazar Serpentard... dit Harry au bout d'un moment, le plus sérieux du monde.

Drago le fixa pendant un instant, hébété, puis éclata d'un grand rire.

-Alors là... C'est le meilleur...

Harry pourtant, ne partagea pas cet éclat de rire, et resta impassible.

-Je dis la vérité...

-Et je suis Merlin!

-Merlin avait une barbe et les cheveux noirs, des yeux dorés, et instaurait un grand respect quand il imposait sa présence. Il a vécu en Bretagne aux côtés du haut roi de ce temps le roi Arthur... Il a été élevé par sa mère, Charis, Dame du Lac et Princesse de l'Atlantide, son père ayant été assassiné alors qu'il n'avait que quelques jours, le puissant barde Taliesen! Il a mené mainte guerre, vécu beaucoup d'épreuve, et à été conseiller de trois hauts rois! Il était immortel et avait un pouvoir inimaginable... 

Harry fixa son ami d'un regard pénétrant, plantant ses yeux émeraude dans les iris grises de Drago.

-Tu affirmes toujours que tu es le grand Merlin dans cette enveloppe charnelle d'adolescent blond aux yeux de glace que tu es présentement? demanda-t-il, d'une voix étrangement grave.

Drago le regardait complètement ahuris, devant l'expression qu'avait prit Harry, une expression de vieux sage... Rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait vu chez lui jusqu'à ce jour, encore moins avec l'expression qu'il avait pris dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ou encore face à Rogue ces derniers temps!

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme si je venais de Mars?

Drago secoua la tête et se frotta les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, toute trace de cette sagesse semblait avoir disparue, ne laissant qu'une impression mi-amusée, mi-songeuse.

-C'est rien tu... C'est juste que... Oh laisse tomber!

Harry détourna le regard, et son ami fut surpris d'y voir comme un flash de tristesse, ou de rancoeur peut-être?

-Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh, c'est juste que... Ce foutu mage a réveillé tous les souvenirs de la prophétie!

L'adolescent prit sa tête dans ses mains. Drago, qui n'avait jamais vu vraiment le Survivant laisser transparaître ses émotions fut légèrement surpris.

-Est-ce que ce serait déplacé si... Je te demandais de quoi parle cette prophétie? demanda Drago.

Il ne reçu qu'un regard las et remplit de fatigue de son ami. Un regard d'un vieillard qui a trop vu et trop vécu... Qui en a assez... Un regard qui emplit habituellement les yeux d'un homme qui est sur son lit de mort!

-Tu veux vraiment la savoir? répondit le jeune Potter, en soupirant.

Drago hésita, cherchant la meilleure des solutions... Après tout Harry était déjà dans un moment de déprime, alors pourquoi ne pas décharger légèrement son poids en le faisant parler? Et puis il pourrait peut-être l'aider dès qu'il en saurait plus...

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu me le dises...

-Très bien...

Harry se redressa, et se carra dans son fauteuil, fermant les yeux.

-Avant la défaite de Voldemort, une prophétie fut! Celle d'un garçon qui pourrait vaincre Voldemort... Né à la fin de juillet, il serait marqué par le puissant mage noir comme son égal afin que celui-ci puisse le retrouver! Né pour l'affronter, il ne connaîtrait le repos qu'après son destin scellé! Tué ou être tuer! Assassin ou assassiné... 

Harry rouvrit les yeux et fixa Drago par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Le fait est, que ce type c'est moi... Mais, tiens-toi bien... Le monde sorcier aurait pu avoir comme seul espoir... Neville Londubat, si Voldemort aurait été naïf, ce qu'il n'est pas...

Le visage de Drago était figé. La scène aurait pu être marrante si elle n'était pas aussi grave.

-Tu veux dire que... Tu dois tuer quelqu'un pour vivre? Et que ça aurait pu être Neville en face de ça?

-Oui, c'est exactement ça!

Drago le fixa intensément, la bouche mi-ouverte.

-Tu...

-Ne dis rien Drago... Je vais devoir me transformer en meurtrier ou en victime... Et c'est certainement le deuxième choix qui va s'avérer véridique, avant la fin de l'année sans doute...

-Je...

-Oh arrête Dray! Ne me sors pas que je pourrais tout à fait vaincre ce cinglé, que j'ai toute mes chances de vivre encore longtemps, tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que c'est faux et que je n'ai aucune chance!

Le regard du blond se fit plus dur.

-Oh que si je devrais le dire, mais évidemment puisque tu n'as pas confiance en tes capacités! Tu as trop peur voilà ce qu'il y a!

Harry se leva d'un bond, fou de rage.

-Comment oses-tu dire cela? hurla-t-il. Comment oses-tu dire que j'ai peur? Bien évidemment que j'ai peur! Qui n'aurait pas peur à ma place?

Drago le fixa.

-Dumbledore n'aurait pas peur, Merlin n'aurait pas peur, Serpentard n'aurait pas peur! 

-Je ne suis pas eux Drago! Je viens d'avoir dix-sept ans, je n'ai pas finit mes études, et j'ai appris il y a deux ans que l'avenir du monde reposait sur moi! J'ai la trouille, je suis mort de peur! Mais que veux-tu que j'y fasse? Je fais mon possible pour cacher mes émotions, pour cacher que je ne me sens pas à la hauteur! tonna Harry, en gesticulant.

-Eh bien, contre Grindelwald, Dumbledore aussi avait le sort du monde sur les épaules!

-Ne me parle pas de... de cette... de cette ordure! C'est tout ce qu'il est, une sale ordure!

-Arrête Harry, ça commence à devenir ridicule, ce type à tout fait pour te protéger depuis que tu dois vivre chez les moldus!

-Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a fait pour me protéger en cinquième année Drago? Où était-il quand j'essayais de sauver Sirius? Lorsqu'il est passé dans le voile, je me suis sentit mourir moi aussi!

-Il t'a sauvé de la condamnation pour ton patronus!

-Crois-tu que c'était pour moi? Non! Bien sûr que non, c'était juste pour ses fins personnelles! Et il ne m'a pas adressé la parole, rien! Il a laissé mourir Sirius, Cédric... Il m'a obligé à vivre chez les Dursley et m'a enfermé durant deux semaines l'année dernière!

Il avait hurlé cette phrase, mais se le reprocha aussitôt. Drago n'était pas encore au courant, et il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un le sache.

-Qu... Qu'est-ce qui tu as dit? murmura soudain le blond.

Harry le fixa avec un regard plein de douleur et sortit aussitôt de la chambre secrète, repartant dans le sombre couloir, le plus vite qu'il put, vu qu'il devait presque ramper.

Drago était resté quelques secondes figé, mais s'était lancé à la poursuite de l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Harry, Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais? Reviens!

Celui-ci était déjà sortit du couloir et se dirigeait à l'aveuglette, se foutant absolument du fait qu'il pouvait tomber sur ses professeurs. Lorsqu'il déboucha dans le hall, Drago était parvenu à le rattrapé, et se mit face à lui alors qu'il allait sortir dans le parc.

-Laisse-moi Drago! Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tout comme les autres! Personne ne veut comprendre! hurla Potter.

-Si! Moi je veux te comprendre... Comprendre pourquoi tu as des réactions comme ça, comprendre ce qui s'est passé...

Mais le Survivant ne l'écoutait plus. Il avait bousculé le blond alors que celui ci terminait sa phrase et s'était engouffré dehors. Drago le vit courir dans le parc. Il sentit une ombre dans son dos, et le blond se retourna aussitôt, pour tomber sur Severus, qui avait les yeux exorbités... Il venait de voir Harry pénétrer dans la Forêt Interdite!

Aussitôt, Drago sentit une bouffée de colère, et même peut-être de haine l'envahir contre ce professeur.

-Où est allé Potter? demanda froidement le maître des potions

-J'en sais rien... Il a réagit violemment quand on a parler de certain sujet!

-Lesquels?

-Ça professeur, vous ne le saurez pas! Vous n'avez pas à le savoir

-J'ai à le savoir Malefoy, je suis son tuteur... siffla Severus, à vois basse.

-Je le sais, cracha le blond et franchement la seule chose que j'ai envie de faire en ce moment est de vous cracher au visage!

Drago eut un sourire sadique.

-D'ailleurs je ne vais pas me gêner!

Et il fit ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis, il tourna les talons, et se dirigea d'un pas frustré vers les étages supérieurs du château, sa destination était la tour d'astronomie. Mais que comptais faire Harry? Ou était-il allé, quand allait-il rentrer?

Drago donna un coup de pied furieux dans la première statue qu'il vit, représentant un centaure. Il émit un sifflement lorsqu'il sentit la douleur s'insinuer dans son pied.

-T'as des problème Malefoy? s'écria une voix au bout du couloir.

Drago se retourna brusquement.

-Oh, salut Granger.

Préoccupé par Harry, il n'avait pas fait attention au ton de sa voix, qui paraissait même aimable.

-J'ai vu Potter par la fenêtre du couloir, reprit-elle. Tu sais où il est allé?

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire Potter, je suis au courant pour vous deux...

Hermione rougit mais ne baissa pas les yeux face au regard acier du Serpentard.

-Où est-il allé?

-Je sais rien, on a parlé de la prophétie... Et il est entré dans une rage noire! Tu sais pourquoi?

-J'ai été son amie Malefoy, je ne le suis plus, et encore moins sa petite amie, alors, je ne suis pas placé pour te parler de lui!

-Oh pitié! Tu n'es sûrement pas du genre à le laisser tomber simplement parce qu'il a changé! Et puis cet été...

-Tu n'as pas à me dire le comportement que j'ai à avoir!

-Tsss, on se rebelle Granger?

-Ça ne te regarde pas! A plus!

-Reviens!

Son ton aurait pu être perçu comme suppliant, mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas, trop furieuse.

-Quoi? siffla-t-elle, revenant sur ses pas.

-Je... J'aurais juste voulu savoir...

-Quoi? demanda la jeune fille, énervée par ses hésitations.

-L'année dernière... Quand Harry a raté deux semaines de cours... Tu sais où il était? 

Voyant que Hermione fronçait les sourcils, il ajouta.

-Dis-moi la vérité... S'il te plait...

Il baissa la tête et Hermione fut sûre d'avoir vu les yeux du blond s'embuer très légèrement.

-Enfermé dans un chalet, isolé du reste du monde que seul Dumbledore savait où se trouvait cet endroit. Il n'a jamais voulu nous révéler où cela se trouvait! On sait seulement que Harry y a été emmené de force, après avoir détruit par la simple pensée la salle de classe du professeur McGonnagall qui nous avait parler des évènements qui se préparaient, ainsi que la mort récentes de différentes personnes... 

Lorsque Drago releva la tête, son visage s'était décomposé, mais il aurait été impossible pour l'adolescente de dire si c'était de rage ou d'ébahissement.

-Comment, comment a-t-il pu faire ça?

-Harry avait besoin de se calmer, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur ses pouvoirs... Et quand il est revenu, il y avait une réelle différence, il était complètement démolis! De plus, juste en sa présence, on pouvait voir qu'il avait reçu un sort, un sort qui brouillait ses pouvoirs, et donc, un sort qui permettait à Dumbledore de contrôler la puissance de Harry! C'est à cet époque de l'année que les disputes entre Harry et Ron on commencées et ce sont faites plus fréquentes!

-Attends, tu veux dire que Dumbledore contrôle Harry?

-Ce n'est pas exactement ça... C'est plutôt que Harry n'a pas toute sa puissance.

-Et si Voldemort attaque?

-Dumbledore gardera un oeil sur Harry, puisque sur sa supposition, il pourrait se détruire lui-même à laisser ses pouvoirs s'extérioriser dans toute leur puissance...

-Ce qui veut dire que Harry ne peut jamais pousser ses sorts à pleine capacité en classe? Juste à cause de Dumbledore? 

Drago se tut, mais repris:

-C'est pour cette raison qu'il n'avance pas en Occlumencie?

-Non, c'est pour une autre raison...

-La mort de Sirius, n'est ce pas?

-Oui... Il a toujours eu des préjugés sur cette branche de la magie, mais depuis la mort de Sirius, c'est pire, ça lui rappelle trop de souvenirs

Drago prit alors conscience de sa position. En face de Granger, dans un couloir froid, lui parlant presque normalement... Il fit un mouvement d'épaule, soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Merci Granger, à un de ces jours!

-Attends, j'ai moi aussi quelques questions à te poser...

Drago se retourna vers la jeune fille, sourcils froncés.

-Quoi?

-Tout d'abord je voudrais savoir où il est allé.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Granger, je n'en ai aucune idée!

-Tu n'as aucune idée du pour quoi il est allé dans la Forêt Interdite? 

-Non...

-Tu mens!

-Bon c'est vrai, il avait dit plus tôt qu'il voulait y aller pour échapper à Rogue, mais il s'est passé des trucs après.

-Tu ne sais pas quand il va revenir?

-Et après tu viens dire que tu n'es pas avec lui...

-Je n'ai rien dit qui ressemble à ça en effet, c'est juste pour savoir à partir de quand je vais à nouveau devoir le supporter.

Drago ricana.

-J'en sais rien... Peut-être dans quelques heures, peut-être dans quelques jours...

-Tu as dit qu'il s'était passé des choses après... Quoi exactement?

-Ça, tu n'as pas à le savoir! Surtout si tu n'as plus de contact avec ce cher Survivant!

Hermione gronda, et tourna les talons, s'enfonçant dans le couloir, sans un mot. Drago sourit, amusé de voir qu'il pouvait encore énervé la jeune file sans perdre son calme. Mais très vite son sourire partit avec l'image de Harry revenant le hanté. Il soupira et reprit le chemin en direction de la tour d'astronomie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vous avez aimé? Le chapitre était-il à la hauteur? Eh bien nous ce qu'on aimerait, c'est d'avoir des reviews ^^ Donc, laissez-nous part de vos commentaire, appréciations et critiques, faut pas hésiter!

@+

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	9. Les couloirs secrets

JE SUIS STUPIDE, JE LE SAIS!!! Mais bon, j'ai tout de même réussis à vous mettre le chapitre, qui, ô combien, fournit plus ample information!

et encore désol

Laika la Louve

_Le Duo Infernal_

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**_Chapitre8 : Les couloirs secrets_**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut dans le petit lit de bois où il avait élu résidence. Il était en sueur à cause de son dernier cauchemar, le troisième de la nuit.

-Je crois que je n'aime pas cet endroit, je n'aurais pas du revenir, grommela-t-il.

Il se leva du lit petit lit simple qui se trouvait dans un coin de la cabane en rondins. Par la fenêtre, il put apercevoir les premières lueurs de l'aube apparaître dans un ciel rosé et doré.

Il soupira, et se leva, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il se dirigea calmement vers la salle de bains et y entra. Après avoir pris une douche chaude, sa décision était prise: il partirait le soir même pour être de retour à Poudlard dans la nuit. Le rayon du soleil de fin d'été lui serait trop traître dans le cas contraire, et si les rumeurs étaient vraies, des mangemorts avaient élu un quartier général au coeur même de la forêt interdite! Entre les bêtes assoiffées de sang et les mangemorts, Harry préférait de loin affronter les bêtes nocturnes au coeur de la nuit. Et puis, il ne tenait pas à être vu dans Poudlard. Même s'il y retournait, il ne comptait pas du tout se montrer. Il avait pris la décision de retourner dans les pièces qu'il avait découvertes avec Drago et d'y rester. Il ne mettrait personne au courant et s'il se déplaçait, se serrait de nuit et sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-il montrer à tous qu'il avait décidé de revenir? Personne ne voulait le comprendre, alors personne ne le verrait, point barre! Et puis il comptait bien être l'espion de Poudlard, il avait en tête l'idée quasiment irréalisable d'être au courant de tout dans Poudlard, comme Dumbledore avant. Être au courant de tout ce qui se passait, connaître tout le monde sans qu'ils le connaissent... cette idée lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais pu se connaître vraiment, et il ne voulait pas se connaître! Alors, il connaîtrait les autres! Leurs idées, leurs personnalités, leurs qualités et leurs défauts!

Il sourit en ouvrant la porte du chalet, et en s'assoyant sur le palier de la porte. Ces quelques jours de solitude lui avait fait un bien fou, si on mettait à part ses nombreux cauchemars. Bien sûr, le fait de s'être rendu à pied à une certaine distance dans la forêt avait été complètement stupide et irraisonné, mais il n'avait pas été attaqué! Par chance, le froid de l'hiver était encore loin, et il n'avait pas regretté de ne pas avoir sa cape...

Le petit chalet où traînaient encore ses affaires était accueillant, bien que tous les souvenirs de Harry à son propos n'étaient pas super. Mais il avait éloigné ses fantômes de cet endroit et y était retourné. Il avait déjà disposé beaucoup d'affaires à lui car c'était la deuxième fois qu'il revenait.

Les seules choses qu'il avait pu y emmener cette fois par contre, étaient sa cape d'invisibilité et la carte des maraudeurs qu'il avait sur lui, comme toujours! Par chance, lors de ses deux semaines de séquestrations l'année dernière, Dumbledore lui avait emmené des vêtements, du parchemin, quelques plumes, des flacons d'encre, et quelques livres...

C'était en tout et pour toutes ses possessions qui étaient disposées dans l'abri. Il avait déjà décidé qu'il reviendrait régulièrement, surtout pour échapper à Rogue, son nouveau tuteur. Mais il était tellement enthousiasmé par son idée d'espionnage qu'il avait décidé de ne pas rester plus longtemps sur place. Cet endroit sécuritaire, disposant d'un sortilège de camouflage était le repaire parfait de protection et lui avait bien servit.

Il se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux en bâillant. Un fin brouillard flottait à mi-hauteur du sol, et l'air était humide en raison de la rosée. Il sourit, étrangement calmé par ce temps agréable. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait de la journée mais il ne doutait pas qu'il trouverait dans les minutes suivantes.

Au loin, il put entendre le hurlement des loups qui courraient toujours après leur gibier, pourtant... Leur chasse ne devrait plus duré encore très longtemps, étant donné que la chaleur viendrait envahir rapidement l'endroit, le obligeant à se reposer. Harry saisit soudain son idée pour la journée. Il courut à l'intérieur et prit un des livres de la bibliothèque du chalet. Il feuilleta rapidement avant de tomber sur la page qui l'intéressait: Initiation aux animagus. Il était censé pratiquer cet exercice avec Drago... Mais de toute façon, comme l'idée claire du fait qu'il ne se montrerait pas avant longtemps au château était solidement encrée dans son esprit, il agirait seul! Et puis il avait toujours gardé tout pour lui, ce ne serait pas maintenant que ça changerait!  Il apprendrait à devenir animagus seul, sans problème, il en avait la capacité! Le seul fait qu'il s'était mit en colère contre Drago, était bien quand il lui avait dit qu'il ne croyait pas en ses capacités! Il ne le savait pas lui! Il l'avait jugé sans savoir... Encore une fois, comme tous les autres... Rogue, Dumbledore, Drago... Au fond, ils avaient beau être différents, ils étaient tous pareil mentalement!

_Tous des imbéciles! _

Soudain, quelque chose frappa Harry... Dumbledore! Il détenait sa puissance, il ne pourrait rien faire sans! Il siffla. À cause de ce type... Il en était réduit au niveau moyen d'un élève... Et si les mangemorts arrivaient maintenant? Albus finirait par comprendre, et trouverait sans doute sa dépouille ici, au milieu d'un carnage!

Non, il n'allait pas laisser faire ça! Il allait trouver un moyen de briser ce sortilège qui lui enlevait ses capacités... ça devait bien exister. De plus, il devrait peut-être prolonger son séjour ici... Puisque comme tout bon sortilège a éliminé, plus la victime de celui qui lui avait lancé le sort était près de son agresseur, plus celui-ci le sentait! Pour Harry, c'était tout a fait risqué d'accomplir cela à Poudlard!Donc il devait tenter de le briser le plus rapidement possible... il ferait des recherches dans la journée pour trouver et repartirait à Poudlard dès qu'il avait effectué la transition de pouvoir. Délaissant le pallier de la porte et le soleil matinal, il rentra dans la cabane, se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur pour prendre quelques volumes. Maudit soit Dumbledore s'il avait prévu le coup l'année dernière!Aucun des livres de la bibliothèque ne semblait convenir pour trouver un procédé efficace et Harry commençait à désespérer de trouver, lorsqu'il vit un petit livre caché par un plus grand... Il eut un sourire en coin, fronçant tout de même les sourcils, et se saisit du minuscule volume, l'ouvrant en toute hâte.

Harry tiqua en voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il était marqué. Ce ne devait pas être écrit dans une langue qu'il connaissait... Il eut une seconde idée de projet, étudier les langues étrangères... Harry sourit en voyant le programme de ce qu'il aurait bientôt à faire... mais il aimait approfondir ses connaissances.

« Hermione déteint sur moi! »

Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il était ici qu'il pensait à Hermione, et il se sentit coupable. Elle devait être considérablement inquiète... Il ne lui avait absolument rien dit, de toute façon... Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps! Les prochains mois du Survivant risquaient d'être animés! Espion, animagus et polyglotte... Ça risquait d'être dur, mais Harry avait besoin d'occuper son année avant le combat final qui risquait fort bien de se dérouler à la fin de l'année. De toute façon... Il se devait bien de savoir plusieurs choses, s'il voulait être capable d'affronter Voldemort, les chances aussi minimes soient-elles qu'il puisse survivre...

Harry revint dans le présent en sentant le poids du petit carnet sur ses genoux... Un mystère de plus à résoudre... Il soupira. Si ce livre-la non plus ne pouvait pas l'aider, alors il ne voyait plus qu'une seule solution pour briser ce sortilège... Serpentard! La nuit promettait d'être longue et mouvementé... Ce serait la pleine lune ce soir! Et il lui faudrait retourner cette nuit! Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici et il voulait commencer ses travaux à Poudlard le plus rapidement possible... Il remit en place dans la bibliothèque tous les ouvrages poussiéreux, et alla s'étendre sur son lit en soupirant. Il lui faudrait occuper l'après-midi! Il ne pouvait retourner qu'après cinq heures, et de ce fait il arriverait vers une heure du matin à Poudlard.Huit heures de marche... Accompagné des bruits inquiétants de la nuit, et des hurlements des loups-garous! Que Merlin le protège cette nuit!  En même temps il avait commencé à apprécier la forêt depuis la mort de Sirius, il s'y trouvait à sa place... Il avait hâte d'être animagus pour pouvoir la parcourir encore plus longtemps sans se fatiguer!

Harry soupira pour la énième fois, et finit par s'endormir, alors que la journée avançait et que le soleil gagnait du l'altitude dans la ciel, parcourant son cycle et apportant de plus en plus une chaleur étouffante.

Il ne se réveilla qu'en fin d'après midi, alors que la chaleur baissait légèrement. Le mois de septembre était toujours étouffant, et il y avait si peu de vent qu'on se serait cru en juillet... Lorsque Harry se réveilla et vit l'heure, il sourit... Il n'avait pas eu à chercher quoi faire de l'après midi. Se levant en s'étirant, il se dit qu'il aurait au moins quelques forces du plus pour la nuit... Il se dirigea vers un placard et se saisit de quelques petites choses à manger, pour pouvoir se mettre en route par la suite. Il reprit sa carte des maraudeurs et sa cape d'invisibilité qu'il fourra dans un sac qu'il avait pris a cette fin. Puis, après avoir dévorer une pomme, il jeta un dernier regard circulaire à son abri, et sortit, en refermant la porte derrière lui, puis traversa la clairière et s'enfonça entre les arbres touffu et immense, l'obscurité tombant aussitôt, puisque le soleil ne parvenait pas à filtrer au travers de l'épais feuillage. Il commença à marcher à un bon rythme pour ne pas trop prendre de temps à traverser la première partie de la forêt. L'adolescent avait quelques points de repère utiles pour se situer dans l'épaisse forêt, telle une clairière où se trouvait trois grandes pierres et une caverne. Ou encore un arbre gigantesque qui se trouvait en plein milieu de son chemin, faisant en sorte de séparer la route en deux, une partant vers l'est, l'autre vers l'ouest, direction que Harry devait suivre.Entendant les premiers bruits d'animaux, il sortit sa baguette et sentit aussitôt l'excitation le gagner... Qu'il aimait la nature sauvage, les animaux! Il pourrait passer son temps à explorer cette surface indomptable... Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre, et un grondement sourd parvint derrière lui. Alors qu'il se retournait, une ombre s'élevait d'entre les arbres, huit points lumineux brillant dans la pénombre. Une acromentula!

Harry avait déjà eut affaire à cette espèce, et il se plaça en condition d'attaque, pieds écartés, le poids du corps réparti sur la jambe droite placée légèrement en avant... et baguette levée, puis il attendit. La bête se rapprochait doucement, et lorsqu'il fut à proximité, Harry lâcha son sort:

-_Stupéfix!_

Il n'avait pas l'intention de la blesser, ni de la tuer, mais seulement de l'immobiliser pour se laisser le temps de déguerpir! En effet, une bête comme ça était très difficile à tuer, et il utilisait les moyens les plus simples possibles pour échapper aux nombreuses bêtes... Elle s'immobilisa aussitôt, et ne perdant pas de temps, il se mit à courir dans la direction qu'il devait prendre pour retourner au château.Il tourna à droite quelques mètres plus loin et continua son chemin. Il aimait entendre le bruit des brindilles et du bois craquer sous ses pas. Il s'en fallut encore de dix minutes pour qu'il arrête de courir, mais pourtant, il ne s'arrêta pas pour reprendre son souffle, continuant à marcher, tout en gardant une respiration régulière. L'air devenait plus fraîche en raison du peu de soleil qui s'infiltrait dans la forêt le jour, et donc, il faisait beaucoup moins chaud au soir. Harry, qui n'avait jamais été frisquet, continuait son chemin en Tee-shirt, tournant de temps en temps, passant au travers des arbres. Les heures s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne rencontre aucun obstacle excepté quelques troncs d'arbres en travers de son chemin, mais rien de plus. Au loin, les hurlements de quelques loups-garous l'accompagnaient dans sa marche nocturne.

Cela fit bientôt quatre heure qu'il marchait, sa baguette l'éclairant puisque le soleil s'était quasiment couché... il avait encore bien du chemin à faire mais il avait été obligé de ralentir le rythme pour que ses intuitions prennent le dessus pour prévenir tout danger.

L'air du soir le revigorait et il ne sentait aucune fatigue. Ses yeux essayant de percer les ténèbres, mais il ne fixait jamais un endroit fixe. La semaine qu'il avait passé dans la cabane lui avait permit de trouver un sortilège de correction de vu, et par se fait, il s'était débarrassé de ses vieilles lunettes, ce qui étaient plus pratique et moins incommodant! De plus, ayant perdu sa myopie, il avait une faiblesse de moins... Ses yeux vert émeraude ressortaient plus sur son visage, toujours en alerte... Ses fréquents voyages dans la forêt l'année précédente l'avait aidé à développer son ouïe, et il en profitait dans des instants comme celui-là.

Les ténèbres prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur dans la forêt, ce qui obligeait Harry à ralentir de plus en plus pour éviter de trébucher dans quelque chose, et d'être encore plus attentif. Soudain, le hurlement d'un loup-garou brisa le maigre silence dans lequel était baigné l'adolescent. Il se figea aussitôt, tournant lentement sur lui-même, baguette levée. La bête était toute proche, il le savait, et s'il se faisait mordre, s'était sois la mort qui l'attendait sur le coup, soit la lycanthropie qui le gagnerait! Hors s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait pas être, c'était loup-garou! Il scruta les environs du mieux qu'il put, cherchant à découvrir une ombre, ou deux yeux brillants qui lui permettraient d'identifier l'endroit ou le monstre se trouvait. Mais il n'y avait rien, excepté l'horrible sentiment d'épouvante qui l'envahissait peu à peu, et un silence lourd. Les bêtes de la nuit s'étaient tut, et Harry savait que quelque part aux alentours, la bête l'observait, ou du moins sentait la chair fraîche qui était à sa portée.

Harry ne comptait bien sûr pas tuer le loup garou, car c'était un être humain avant tout... Il pouvait même être Lupin! Mais, Lupin habituellement prenait une potion tue-loup que Rogue lui préparait... Mais Rogue n'était pas avec lui.

-De toute façon, il est comme les autres, marmonna Harry.

Harry avait décidé de briser tous ces liens avec son passé. Ainsi, Tous ses anciens amis avaient été refoulés très loin en lui-même et ils ne pensaient plus à eux... ou le moins possible. Un grognement sourd se fit entendre, mais il ne parvint pas à savoir d'où il venait. Le râle était trop profond et semblait venir de partout autour de lui.La baguette toujours levée, Harry tourna sur lui-même... Toujours aucun signe de l'animal... Pourtant, il pouvait sentir sa présence et s'il décidait de se mettre à courir, c'était la mort assuré... Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se retourna d'un bond, à temps pour voir une énorme ombre s'avancer vers lui. Il réagit au quart de tour et envoyant un stupéfix à la bête. Celle-ci ne fut secouée que d'un frisson, et s'arrêta le temps de s'ébrouer. Harry recula d'un pas, puis de deux, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Bruit ou pas, la bête était nocturne et par conséquent pouvait le voir sans problème dans les ténèbres de la nuit et de la forêt. Il évalua la distance et sourit. Lorsque la bête s'élança vers lui, il se projeta à sa gauche et tomba en roulant.

-_Impedimenta!_ récita-t-il, se relevant aussitôt et pointant sa baguette en direction de l'animal qui lui tournait toujours dos.

La bête tressaillit et s'affaissa légèrement, mais elle parvint à se relever et à se précipiter vers Harry qui l'évita à nouveau en sautant de côt

-_Petrificus Totalus!_ essaya-t-il, cherchant à toute vitesse un sort qui pourrait être efficace.

La bête n'eut quasiment aucune réaction et Harry soupira tandis qu'il se jetait sur le côté. Il allait devoir utiliser des sorts plus puissants, ce qu'il n'était pas sûr de savoir faire à cause de Dumbledore... Prenant une grande respiration il se mit à réfléchir rapidement.

-_Inflamaro!_

Un jet de flamme se dirigea vers la bête qui hurla lorsque le sort l'atteignit. Elle fit quelques pas par derrière, puis revint à la charge. Harry n'ayant plus d'idée lança ce qui lui passa par la tête.

-_Spero__ Patronum!_

Rien ne se produisit... Alors là, il n'en revenait pas! Il ne parvenait même plus à invoquer un simple patronus par la faute de Dumbledore! Il hurla de rage contre celui qu'il admirait tellement avant...  À sa grande surprise, le loup-garou le fixa soudainement, puis tourna dos et repartit dans la forêt. Harry, étonné, ne prit pas le temps de chercher à comprendre et fuit le plus rapidement qu'il put. Il courut pendant longtemps, ne regardant pas derrière lui, dans la simple idée de quitter cet endroit le plus tôt possible. Si même il n'arrivait pas à invoquer un maléfice qu'il contrôlait depuis longtemps, alors il n'avait plus vraiment de défense dans cet endroit! Il lui restait à tout casser deux heures de chemin en marchant... S'il parvenait à tenir le rythme plus rapide, il pouvait y arriver en une heure... restait a espérer qu'il ne rencontrerait plus d'animaux. Effaçant tout de son esprit, il s'efforça de garder le rythme de course qu'il avait prit, ne regardant que devant lui, oubliant toute précaution. Il ne voulait que sortir de là...Il courut comme cela pendant une demi heure, passant de course à marche très rapide, baguette toujours en main.La forêt s'éclairait peu à peu, les arbres prenant moins d'expansion tout comme leurs racines, les rayons de la lune blafarde filtrant à travers le feuillage des arbres qui l'entouraient.Harry tourna vers la droite et arriva enfin à un point de vision... il était sur le dessus d'un énorme rocher et allait entrer dans la seconde partie de la forêt, la plus dangereuse d'ailleurs... De là où il était il pouvait voir les environs et on pouvait même voir la silhouette du château, bien plus loin... Harry soupira, il lui restait plus de chemin qu'il ne le pensait.

Il commença à descendre le rocher haut d'une vingtaine de mètres et extrêmement dangereux, mais il était obligé de le faire car c'était le seul chemin possible. S'accroupissant à même le seuil, il se laissa glisser le long de l'énorme minéraux pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que ce ne soit plus possible, puis se retourna, et descendit le reste, le plus prudemment du monde, en trouvant à puis pour pieds et mains. Il avait déjà fait plusieurs fois cette escalade, et il connaissait presque par coeur les positions qu'il lui fallait prendre pour monter ou descendre. À trois mètres du sol, sachant que les appuis étaient plus risqués dans la noirceur, et qu'il risquait de tomber et de se briser le cou dans sa chute, il se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant souplement, et reprit sa marche rapide.Ayant sous estimé le chemin qu'il lui restait à faire il décida de faire de son mieux pour arriver à la clairière de la grotte avant une heure du matin.

Les secondes, les minutes passèrent, puis le temps n'eut plus d'importance pour lui. Il ne faisait que s'efforcer de marcher le plus rapidement possible, la fatigue ayant commencer à engourdir quelques peu son esprit.Lorsque enfin il arriva à la clairière, il se laissa tomber au sol et ferma les yeux. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'endormir, pas dans cet endroit, et surtout, pas en plein coeur de cette forêt par une nuit de pleine lune!Il commença à marcher à quatre pattes et se traîna jusqu'à la petite grotte qui bordait un des côtés de la clairière. Poudlard pouvait attendre... Non, Poudlard ne pouvait pas attendre, on le repérait s'il reprenait la route au matin, et une fois dans le château, même avec sa cape d'invisibilité, il pouvait tomber face à face sur quelqu'un! Mais attendre un jour ici? Non! Encore plus inadmissible, c'était bien trop dangereux... quelques heures d'accord, mais sûrement pas vingt-quatre!

Il soupira, et se redressa sur ses membres maintenant douloureux et engourdis par le fait qu'il avait pris un peu de repos, sa fatigue l'avait gagné. Se résignant, il reprit le chemin, un peu moins rapidement.Il savait qu'il ne restait plus énormément de chemin, mais ses membres endoloris le faisaient traîner et il avait du mal à avancer normalement.

Bien vite, il fut devant les buissons de ronces qu'il devait traverser, s'il voulait atteindre le sentier qui le mènerait sans trop de problème à Poudlard. Il gémit légèrement, et se jeta à quatre pattes afin de commencer à ramper. Les épines lui lacérait la peau, creusait de grosses éraflures sur ses bras et son visage, la poussière se rajoutait aux fines plaies rouges, s'insinuant à l'intérieur, fait prévoyant à coup sûr qu'elles seraient infectées. Lorsque le buisson fut passé, Harry se releva lentement et poursuivit son chemin. Le sentier de terre battu que Hagrid empruntait si souvent fut enfin devant lui, et il s'abandonna à ses idées, traînant sur le chemin, sachant qu'il serait à Poudlard dans peu de temps maintenant. Son estimation de la première heure du matin était passée depuis quelques temps, et il se rendit compte que cela faisait bien plus que huit heures qu'il marchait. Pas étonnant qu'il était si épuisé! Ses jambes le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il n'eut que la force de marmonner qu'il était temps qu'il soit animagus.

Enfin, il fut à la lisière de la forêt, ce qui lui tira un faible sourire las, et il sortit de son sac sa cape d'invisibilité, s'en recouvrant, pour enfin se diriger vers les grandes portes de chêne. Il ouvrit les portes silencieusement et pénétra dans le grand château. Tout de suite, sans perdre de temps, il parcourut les couloirs jusqu'à arriver enfin à la pièce où Drago et lui avaient trouvé la trappe. Il l'ouvrit, se jeta dans le trou, et referma par-dessus sa tête. Se dégageant de sa cape qu'il replaça dans son sac, il invoqua un sortilège de lumos, et se mit en route vers la pièce que gardait Salazar, selon ses dires. Aussitôt qu'il entra, le sorcier se matérialisa devant lui.

-Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà!

-Laissez-moi, murmura Harry, en jetant son sac contre un mur et en posant sa baguette sur une table basse. Je suis fatigué et je veux dormir.

-Bon, j'imagine que j'aurai les explications demain donc je vais te laisser dormir...

Harry fut légèrement surpris de la soudaine bonté du mage, mais trop fatigué pour se questionner il s'affala sur un fauteuil.

Salazar le fixa.

-Tu ne serais pas mieux dans un lit?

-Je ne vois pas vraiment de lit ici... grommela Harry, les yeux fermées, dormant presque déjà.

-Il suffit de demander, soupira le mage.

Ce dernier fit un mouvement de baguette et un lit apparu dans la pièce. Harry grogna un peu du fait qu'il dû se lever, mais il en profita par la même occasion pour retirer son t-shirt et ses baskets, puis se laissa tomber avec un soupir de satisfaction dans le lit moelleux. En quelques minutes, il dormait déjà et Salazar le regarda, amusé.

-C'est sûrement lui, murmura-t-il, avant de disparaître à nouveau, n'étant pourtant pas très loin, et veillant en quelque sorte sur le garçon qui dormait dans la pièce qui était sienne.

La nuit fut longue pour les deux personnes. Harry bougeait, victime de cauchemars violents, et Serpentard, ne sachant que faire, appliquait des lingettes froides sur le front brûlant de l'adolescent. Finalement, alors que l'aube daignait enfin se montrer, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur, ayant du mal à respirer, regardant, affolé, autour de lui.

-Du calme. Calme-toi...

Harry reprit tout doucement une respiration normale, puis regarda Serpentard qui était debout à côté de lui, une main sur son épaule.

-Ça va mieux?

-Ça peut aller, j'ai l'habitude...

Salazar fronça les sourcils, mais acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu as eu un sommeil agité, et à première vue, ça n'a pas aidé puisque tu as l'air aussi las que hier quand tu es arrivé ici.

-C'est assez vrai... c'est pas beaucoup mieux mais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre?

-Potion du sommeil sans rêve.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Je suis nul en potion.

-J'étais le maître des potions ici avant...

-Et bien si vous avez du temps à perdre... je ne vous empêche pas de le faire! Malheureusement, j'ai bien d'autres choses à faire ces temps-ci!

-Maintenant, est-ce que je peux te demander pour quelle raison tout Poudlard a été mit en émois te concernant, Harry?

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Eh bien...

Le mage hésitait à renseigner l'adolescent, ainsi il détourna la discussion

-J'ai un peu des oreilles partout... Mais qu'est-ce que les choses qui vont t'occuper?

-J'ai un sortilège de contrôle de puissance à briser, devenir animagus qui va occuper une majeur partie de mon temps, et je voudrais aussi apprendre quelques langues mortes... Oh, sans oublier espionner un peu dans tout Poudlard pour savoir ce qui s'y passe.

-Espionner Poudlard?

Le mage fronça les sourcils.

-Eh bien oui! Être au courant de tout de qui se passe dans les moindres détails, connaître toute l'école par coeur, la moindre pièce, connaître chaque élève, ses défauts, ses qualités, ses manies...

-Et pourquoi espionner?

-Parce que je ne retourne pas avec eux...

-Pourquoi donc?

-Vous n'avez que le mot pourquoi à la bouche ce matin?

-Je veux seulement savoir pourquoi tu es revenu ici...

-C'est le seul endroit que ne connaisse mon nouveau tuteur et Albus Dumbledore...

-En effet, c'est une bonne raison... Mais tu as bien dit un tuteur? J'en ai entendu parler oui.

-Comment? Ils voulaient garder cela secret...

Le mage sembla soudain mal à l'aise

-Dites-moi!

-Très bien... soupira Serpentard. Il exista un réseau de couloirs secrets dans les murs de Poudlard d'où on peut espionner tout le château, avoua-t-il enfin.

-C'est par là que Dumbledore espionne ses élèves? demanda Harry, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, il n'est même pas au courant de ce réseau... Il ne connaît pas aussi bien ce château qu'il ne le laisse croire.

Harry eut un sourire froid, et son regard brilla étrangement.

-Alors là, j'y crois pas! Comment peut-on y accéder?

-Moi seul connais le passage... Et je continuerai à être le seul.

-Oh sois chic Salazar, laisse-moi utiliser ces couloirs, c'est pile ce qu'il me faut!

-Et pourquoi le ferais-je?

-Parce que j'ai besoin d'un moyen d'espionner les autres, et je ne veux pas sortir avec ma cape d'invisibilité!

L'adolescent jouta, après quelques secondes

-Et puis Dumbledore voit au travers des capes d'invisibilité!

Serpentard soupira, mais vit une chance de savoir ce qu'il voulait savoir depuis quelques temps.

-Très bien, mais je veux savoir ce que contient cette fameuse prophétie dont tu m'as parlé.

Harry grimaça

-Chantage!

-Oui, tout a fait, mais c'est ça ou je ne te donne pas l'accès aux couloirs...

-Très bien, mais je veux vraiment que tu me donnes cette entré par la suite!

Harry le fixa puis soupira.

-Il s'agit du fait que je vais devoir tuer Voldemort, ou être moi-même tuer... J'ai été marqué quand j'étais jeune par le sortilège d'Avada Kedavra et j'ai survécu, alors que mes parents sont morts... Donc, je suis destiné à me transformer en meurtrier ou en victime...

-Et c'est pour ça que ce Voldemort chercher à te tuer?

-Oui, je suis le seul à pouvoir le détruire... Mais il n'est pas au courant pour la prophétie...

-C'est plutôt intéressant...

-Quoi, c'est tout? Pas de jugement, pas de commentaire, rien?

Le mage haussa les épaules, le regard neutre. Mais Harry voyait que quelque chose se cachait derrière cette apparence neutre... Il trouverait bien.

-Bon, et cet accès?

-D'abord, tu dors! Tu dois être fatigué et je vais aller te chercher un peu de potion de sommeil sans rêve!

-Non, tu avais promis, donne-moi l'accès, et je dormirai!

-Je n'ai pas dit quand je te le donnerais... Tu vas me faire le plaisir de dormir, et immédiatement après avoir bu de la potion!

-Non! C'est du chantage tout ça! Pfff...

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Chantage un jour, chantage toujours!

-Un vrai Serpentard...

-Je ne m'appelle pas Serpentard pour rien tout de même!

-Ouais, ouais, grommela Harry, en se recouchant et en ramenant ses couvertures sur lui.

Salazar disparut quelque seconde, puis réapparut avec un flacon de potion qu'il donna à Harry. Ce dernier la but en quelques secondes et tombe rendormi immédiatement. Serpentard eut un petit sourire, posant le flacon sur une table, et partit vaquer à autre chose. Harry ne se réveilla que le soir venu, presque douze heures plus tard.

-Qui disait que tu n'étais pas fatiguer?

-Argh!

Potter fut debout en quelques secondes, Salazar, qui s'était trouvé dos à lui, le côté opposé duquel il était endormit, lui ayant fait peur.

-Par Merlin, ne me fais plus jamais ça!

-Tout doux gamin, ne t'énerve pas!

-Bon, je veux l'accès!

-Bon sang, tu n'abandonnes donc jamais?

-Je suis un Serpentard moi aussi...

Salazar marmonna quelque chose que Harry ne comprit pas.

-Et grognon ave ça... Alala Salazar, tu es quelqu'un de grave! soupira Harry en riant.

-Moques-toi, ton caractère est pire que le mien!

-Tsss... Tu ne me connais même pas!

-Plus que tu ne le crois gamin, plus que tu ne le crois!

Son ton était soudain si sérieux que cela fit froid dans le dos de l'adolescent.

-Bon, cet accès tu me le donnes?

-Tout doux, oui je te le donne...

Il désigna d'un signe de tête une porte dans un coin de la chambre.

-Super! fit Harry, enthousiaste en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste sec, dévoilant en couloir très étroit éclairé des torches éclairant à un mètre de circonférence. Il se retourna, sourit à Salazar, et sans même penser à revêtir un chandail, il s'engouffra dans le couloir, dans l'idée d'aller découvrir cet endroit étrange. Harry parcourut le corridor et arriva à un croisement. Pensant au château, il tourna vers la droite pour se diriger vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il monta un étroit escalier en colimaçon, parcourut encore quelques mètres et s'arrêta finalement devant un miroir. La glace de celui-ci se brouilla et un instant plus tard, Harry eut vu sur le bureau du directeur. Celui-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Rogue, McGonnagall, et les deux préfets-en-chef, Drago et Hermione. Ils étaient tous en grande discussion animée, sur quel sujet, alors là, ça restait un mystère pour Harry qui apparemment était arrivé au milieu de la conversation.

-Je vous dis que non Mr Malefoy, ce n'est pas la solution.

-Professeur Rogue, le coupa Hermione. Malefoy a eu une excellente idée, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous refusez!

-Parce que ce n'est pas civilisé d'arriver comme ça chez les gens, de briser leur intimité! Et puis, nous ignorons où se trouve cet endroit!

Hermione reprit la parole.  
-Si vous n'étiez pas tous aussi bornés, vous admettriez que Malefoy a eu une bonne idée!  
-Pourrais-je vous demander depuis quand vous écoutez les Serpentards, et plus particulièrement Malefoy? intervint McGonnagall.  
Drago allait intervenir mais il se tut d'un geste d'Hermione. Celle-ci s'avança un peu vers ses professeurs et, le regard froid, répondit :  
-C'est simple professeur, c'est depuis que les professeurs sont devenus bornés et profondément injustes!  
Drago étouffa un rire, tandis que les professeurs se remettaient de leur surprise.

-Je vous pris Miss Granger de rester polis! s'écria Rogue, qui fut le premier à revenir de sa surprise.

-Vous n'êtes pas vraiment mieux pour le moment professeur Rogue!

Drago les regardait à tour de rôle, de plus en plus étonner. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la jeune fille comme ça...

Harry, bien caché dans le réseau de couloirs, fixait le tableau, sourcils froncés. Le sujet de la conversation semblait être important : une idée de Drago. Mais de quoi diable pouvaient-ils bien tous discuter? Il finit par s'asseoir au sol en tailleur et de les écouter.

Le combat semblait continuer entre Hermione et Rogue, au grand amusement de l'adolescent qui écoutait avec la plus grande attention.

-Severus, Miss Granger, cessez immédiatement! intervint le directeur.

-Bien Monsieur... répondit d'une seules voix le professeur et l'élève, en se retournant vers lui.

Harry soupira, s'impatientant de savoir sur quoi portait le sujet, pour que Hermione soit si grossière avec ses professeurs!

-Je crois que la discussion est terminée! Miss Granger, Mr Malefoy, je vous prierais de retourner dans vos dortoirs

-Vous n'avez même pas écouté nos arguments, siffla la jeune fille.

-Il n'y a pas d'argument plausible pour une situation pareille, nous ne devons qu'attendre!

-Il est peut-être mort en plein milieu de la forêt! hurla soudain Drago, plaquant ses mains contre le bureau du directeur.

Harry sursauta légèrement quand il se rendit compte que c'était de _LUI_ qu'on parlait.

-Eh bien il l'aura cherché si c'est le cas, déclara Rogue.

-Je doute que le monde sorcier soit du même avis que vous! Pensez, l'élu de la prophétie, le seul à pouvoir tuer Voldemort, mort dans la forêt parce que Poudlard ne veut pas de lui!

Rogue le fixa.

-La prophétie serait scellée, et Voldemort pourra régner sur le monde si c'est le cas professeur! continua Drago.

Hermione le regardait, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette prophétie n'y comprenait pas vraiment grand chose.

-L'endroit n'est pas approprié pour parler de ce sujet, siffla le directeur. Et Mr Malefoy, j'ignore comment vous avez appris l'existence de cette prophétie mais je vous prierais de ne pas en parler à tords et à travers!

-C'est vrai, c'est bizarre que je sois au courant quand on pense qu'il a fallu 15 ans pour que vous l'avouiez à Harry...

-C'est lui qui vous en a parler?

-Je ne vois pas où il y a le mal! Il était complètement anéantis, parce que vous ne l'avez pas estimé à sa juste valeur, il était ne train de mourir à petit feu, par VOTRE faute.

-Il s'est détruit lui-même, intervint Rogue. Et il ne serait pas traité ainsi s'il modifiait son comportement!

-Comment voulez-vous qu'un type de dix-sept, sachant qu'il va probablement mourir à la fin de l'année agisse? siffla le blond, son regard brillant étrangement.

Ce fut la première fois de sa vie que Harry qu'il vit le directeur et Rogue en manque d'arguments. Après quelques hésitations, Dumbledore parla :

-Je n'ai pas voulu cela pour lui...

Sa voix était pleine de rancoeur.

-Et bien vous auriez dû essayer de le comprendre un peu plus!

-Nous avons essayé! Durant cinq ans je lui ai parlé, je l'ai aidé, je l'ai suivi!

-Non, pendant cinq ans vous lui avez caché bien trop de choses!

-Vous n'en savez rien Mr Malefoy.

-Si vous aviez seulement passé une journée avec lui, vous auriez remarqué qu'il n'ait jamais totalement là, il se retient de faire certaine chose, il est bien trop souvent plongé dans le silence! Ce n'ait pas une vie pour un adolescent! C'est un enfant qui a dû grandir trop vite!

-Ce n'est pas moi qui en fais cela! Le principal responsable est Voldemort, si vous voulez vous plaindre allez-y, je ne vous en priverai pas... après tout, vous avez certains... liens avec lui!

Dumbledore passa ses yeux sur le bras gauche de Drago alors que celui-ci tremblait de fureur.

-Je ne vous permets pas de me juger...

-Pourtant vous l'avez permit à Harry... Mr Malefoy! En sachant que vous le mettiez en danger, en étant en contact avec le Seigneur Noir... Mais il vous a accepté tout de même.

-Je n'ai pas choisi de servir ce cinglé! Et oui, Harry m'a accepté, car lui ne juge pas que sur les apparences!

-Non, Harry juge sur la bonne foi des autres, et sur ce qu'ils choisissent, mais vous avez tout de même cette marque Mr Malefoy, et en restant avec lui, vous mettez en péril le monde entier!

-Je ne le livrerais jamais!

-Même si Voldemort vous menaçait?

-Oui.

Harry, derrière le miroir, eut un pauvre sourire.

-C'est signe d'une parcelle d'espoir chez vous Mr Malefoy... Mais, si vous étiez vraiment mit sous la torture...

Dumbledore s'avança quelque peu.

-Seriez-vous prêt à donner votre vie pour le Survivant, si vraiment, le besoin s'en faisait sentir? demanda-t-il, alors que tout le monde regardait Drago.

Harry, dans l'obscurité de la pièce, avait rapproché son visage du miroir, les sourcils froncés, curieux de la réponse qu'allait donner son ami. Drago quant à lui, fixait le directeur droit dans les yeux, cherchant le piège.

-Que croyez vous? Que je trahirais mon meilleur ami en brisant la vie de milliers de gens? Une seule mort vaut mieux, même si c'est la mienne.

Dumbledore eut un sourire franc.

-Vous avez prouvé bien des choses en quelques minutes Mr Malefoy... Malheureusement, cela ne règle pas notre problème à propos de Mr Potter!

-Vous ne cherchez pas à le résoudre en refusant notre proposition, intervint Hermione qui était silencieuse depuis un bout de temps.

-Il serait trop risqué de s'aventurer dans cette forêt Miss Granger... Elle a un grand périmètre, et Harry pourrait se trouver n'importe où... Ou ne plus être de ce monde du tout!

Il baissa la voix, et eut la décence d'avoir un air triste.

-C'était la pleine lune hier...

Drago réagit le premier.

-_QUOI_? C'est pas vrai, j'aurais jamais dû le laisser partir, dit-il en se frappant le front.

-T'avais pas le choix de toute façon, répliqua Hermione.

Son visage démontrait qu'elle se rattachait au fait qu'il pouvait être vivant, et qu'il ne fallait donc pas désespérer. Drago la regarda fixement, et Hermione ne cilla pas, soutenant son regard.

-Je te rappelle que c'est de Harry Potter qu'on parle, celui qui a affronter depuis ces un an Voldemort et qui l'a combattu en tout et pour tout cinq fois, s'en sortant toujours, Malefoy!

-J'aurais peut-être réussi à l'en dissuader, ce que tu n'as jamais réussi à faire!

Les deux adolescents se fusillaient du regard à présent.

-Il est vivant! siffla la Gryffondor. Ce ne serait pas un loup-garou qui serait venu à bout de lui!

-Non, peut-être une armé de ces bêtes, pour la morsure surprise d'une d'elles! répliqua le blond, d'une voix cinglante.

-Harry est capable de se défendre, même face à une armée, car il est intelligent... ce qui n'est clairement pas ton cas Malefoy!

Un sourire vint orné les lèvres du blond.

-Tu viens de te trahir Granger...

-Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dit qu'il était intelligent que je le considère encore comme un ami!

-J'admets que tu ne le considère plus comme un ami... mais plus que ça!

-Vas-tu arrêter d'être aussi puériles deux minutes?

-Pour le bien-être de mon meilleur ami, oui!

Il se retourna vers Dumbledore.

-Je continu à dire qu'il faut passer au peigne fin la forêt avec un groupe d'aurors d'élites!

-Impossible Mr Malefoy... Il ne faut pas alerter personne au ministère! Je demanderai à Remus Lupin un peu plus tard dans la journée s'il a ressentit la présence de Harry dans cette forêt, puisqu'il y était...

-Mais enfin réfléchissez deux secondes! Si Harry est passé dans cette forêt il aura tout fait pour que personne ne le sache! Et il est parti il y a une semaine, il n'est peut-être pas passé dans la forêt cette nuit!

Drago était furieux, et cela fit sourire Harry en même temps qu'il ressentait un pincement au coeur. Drago prenait leur amitié si à coeur...

Hermione reprit la parole.

-Eh puis, si Harry aura été brillant, et s'il aura pu survivre une semaine entière dans cette forêt, il n'aura pas sortit cette nuit dans la forêt, en voyant que c'était la pleine lune!

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Granger!

-Écoutez tous les deux, on ne peut rien faire pour Harry aujourd'hui, il faut attendre qu'il prenne contact avec nous ou qu'il revienne!

-Parce que vous croyez vraiment qu'il va revenir après ce qu'on lui a tous fait? s'écria Drago, sa voix redevenant colérique.

-Il n'a rien pour vivre Mr Malefoy, il a tout laissé ici, il doit donc venir chercher ses affaires s'il veut aller ailleurs, et puis il n'a pas de diplôme, rien!

-Je doute qu'un diplôme l'importune... Vous oubliez qui il est, beaucoup serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'aider, et donc à l'héberger!

-Écoutez-moi bien, dit le directeur froidement. Je suis encore le directeur de cette école et c'est à moi de décider quoi faire. Et j'ai décidé que nous ne ferions rien, est-ce bien clair?

-Tsss... Vous n'aurez qu'à vous mordre les doigts quand on retrouvera son corps sans vie... cracha le Serpentard, avant de sortir du bureau.

-J'ajouterai une dernière chose, déclara Hermione qui était quasiment à la porte.

Elle se retourna vers les trois professeurs présents.

-Ne croyez pas que nous ne ferons rien.

-Je vous interdis de...

Mais Hermione avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte.

Harry soupira et estima qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire là pour le moment. Il se leva donc, et reprit le chemin du retour, pourtant, à une bifurcation, il tourna à gauche, au lieu de continuer, et s'engouffra dans le couloir qui c'était quelque peu élargi. Il soupira en songeant à la conversation qu'il avait entendue... Il se sentait légèrement honteux vis-à-vis de Drago, mais il était décidé à ne pas se montrer.

« Prendre les évènements comme elles viendraient sans se plaindre. Ce qui serait, serait! De toute façon... Le temps de se montrer viendrait bien assez vite, qu'ils mijotent tous un peu dans leur inquiétude, ça leur fera du bien... » se dit-il, en continuant à marche, en rencontrant bon nombre de miroir, sans toutefois s'arrêter devant. Au-dessus de chacun était gravé dans une pierre, l'endroit où il se situait, et où il pouvait regarder.Continuant sa marche dans le couloir faiblement éclairé, il réfléchit à sa prochaine destination... Salazar avait bien dit que toutes les pièces étaient accessibles par ses couloirs non? Donc, il avait en tête de débouler dans la salle commune des Serpentard en vitesse, se saisir de quelques affaires, et revenir à l'étrange chambre que gardait Salazar. Priant pour qu'il est de la chance, et que Drago ne soit pas là, il se disait que le blond se rendrait tout de même compte qu'on avait fouillé dans les affaires qui appartenait à son ami, c'est à dire lui, mais tant pis, il avait besoin de vêtement!

Il descendit donc les premiers escaliers qu'il vit et se dirigea plus vers le sud pour atteindre le dortoir des Serpentard. Regardant tous les miroirs qu'il croisait pour trouver son chemin, il finit par trouver le couloir qui menait à son dortoir. Il se planta devant la glace, qui révéla aussitôt le dit couloir, puis après avoir prit une inspiration, il passa à travers le miroir. Pourquoi avoir passé à travers, comme ça? Aucune idée... Simple intuition, mais son intuition avait bien était récompenser, puisqu'il réapparut dans le corridor sombre, pendant que le mur derrière lui devenait quelque peu flou, créant des ondes, ondes qui se créaient habituellement sur une surface aqueuse où un poids était tombé à un unique endroit, avec une certaine force.

-Très bien, j'ai trouvé comment sortir des couloirs... J'espère que ce sera aussi facile pour entrer...

Il donna le mot de passe pour entrer dans la salle commune en priant pour que personne ne s'y trouve. Malheureusement pour lui, une personne s'y trouvait. Pansy - parce que c'était bien elle - se retourna en entendant quelqu'un entrer, et se figea sur place en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-HARRYYYYYY!

Elle se jeta à son cou, à la grande horreur de celui-ci, qui venait de voir ses chances de passer inaperçu tomber à l'eau.

-Laisse-moi Pansy, j'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps.

-Mais où étais-tu? Tout le monde s'est inquiéter!

-Je m'en fiche, lâche-moi, je dois me casser au plus vite après avoir ramassé quelques petites affaires.

-Où vas-tu? Drago t'a cherché _si_ longtemps!

-Écoutes Pansy, dit le garçon aux cheveux noirs, pour le moment, j'ai pas que ça a l'esprit d'accord? Alors tu me lâches et tu me fiches la paix!

-Mais... Mais!

-Arrête avec tes mais! Je veux seulement que tu me promettes une chose.

-Tout ce que tu veux mon ange!

-Je ne veux pas que tu dises à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu, même à Drago!

-N'importe quoi pour toi! Mais je veux que tu me promettes que tu me donneras des nouvelles tous les jours...

-Ça y'a pas de chance, je vais être loin d'ici...

-Mais tu n'as qu'à envoyer par hibou! minauda-t-elle.

-Je n'en ai pas avec moi, et si tu recevais le même hibou tous les jours tout le monde comprendrait!

Harry essayait vainement de décoller Pansy-la-Sangsue de ses vêtements, sans grande réussite.

-Lâches-moi maintenant, si Drago arrive ici, c'est fichu...

-Pour combien de temps est-ce que tu pars?

-J'en sais rien...

Le visage de la jeune fille était un peu trop près du sien à son goût... Bon sang ce qu'il n'aurait pas donner pour que Hermione soit à la place de la Serpentard en cet instant!

-Bon... Je ne dirai rien, dit la jeune fille.

Mais tout en disant cela elle se penchait encore d'avantage vers le Survivant qui parvint - avec grand effort - a se détacher et il se précipita vers le dortoir en soupirant. Il prit précipitamment son sac de cours, et ouvrit son armoire pour y jeter pêle-mêle pantalons, jeans, t-shirts, robe de sorcier, cape, et autres autant qu'il en put, puis il ouvrit sa malle, en sortit sa bourse, la fourra dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier, et il se précipita vers la sortit du dortoir, laissant les portes de l'armoire et sa malle, ouvertes.Il savait que les garçons de son dortoir allait remarquer l'absence de ses affaires, mais Drago risquait de venir à tout moment et il ne devait pas traîner, pour ne pas rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre que cette folle de Parkinson. Lorsqu'il redescendit, celle-ci l'attendait au pied de l'escalier.

-Tu me donnes un baiser d'adieu?

Harry se raidit, réprimant une grimace de dégoût.

-Hum... Pas le temps, désolé!

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne dehors?

-Hem... je ne pars pas par le même chemin, et puis tu vas avoir cours! répondit-il et, sans attendre, il sortit de la salle commune.

Cette fois, il ne fut pas aussi prudent, et sans même penser qu'il pourrait y avoir qui que ce soit dans la parages, il s'avança vers le mur d'où il était sortit, se demandant comme y rentrer. Il posa ses mains sur le mur, là où il pensait être sorti... Il déplaça ses mains de tous les côtés pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'un petit indice de comment ouvrir. Sous un frôlement de doigt, il sentit un dessin sculpté dans le mur, qui aurait tout aussi bien pu être une simple entaille, mais il y appuya la main, et la sensation illusionniste que le mur devenait eau réapparut. Sans perdre de temps, Harry passa au travers, et la pierre redevint aussi dure qu'auparavant.

-Ouf, une bonne chose de faite! Bon, je vais poser tout ça, et je commence mes petits travaux...

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il reprenait le chemin en sens inverse. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de minutes à revenir à la chambre, vu le nombre inimaginable de dédales qu'il y avait, c'était bien un miracle qu'il ne s'y soit pas perdu! Il avait finit par remarquer, à chaque croisement, une incrustation dans la pierre qui lui disait où il se trouvait exactement dans le château, et les salles les plus proches. Harry avait ainsi découvert que la salle de Salazar se nommait « Salle noire ».

Il ouvrit afin la porte de ladite salle, et déboucha dans celle-ci, remarquant qu'elle était vide de toute être vivant. Il eut un haussement d'épaule et jeta son sac près de l'autre qui se trouvait près de la porte d'entré, où il avait découvert l'étrange inscription la première fois qu'il était venu ici.

Par la suite, il fit le tour de la pièce et ouvrit un rideau qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Devant lui se dévoila une magnifique, mais immense bibliothèque encastrée dans le mur, fabriqué en bois d'érable doré, donc les tablettes contenaient quelques centaines d'ouvrages. Il étira le cou lut le titre de plusieurs livres, dont « Magie sans baguette, comment apprendre? », « La montée au pouvoir » ou encore « Les grands sortilèges de défense ».

-Génial, avec ça je suis sûr d'avancer dans mes recherches...

-Je peux savoir quelles recherches exactement, ou tu vas encore te dérober à mes questions?

Harry sursauta se rendant compte qu'il n'avait pas sentit une nouvelle présence arrivé dans la pièce. Maudit soit Dumbledore pour lui avoir brouiller sa puissance... Bon sang, combien de fois allait-il encore répéter cette phrase, et combien de fois l'avait-il déjà répéter?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je cherche à briser un sortilège...

-J'ai beaucoup de connaissances, je peux t'aider! Mais dit-moi de quel sortilège il s'agit?

Harry se tourna vers le mage.

-C'est vrai, tu m'aiderais? Ça pourrait vraiment être utile...

-Si je te le dis!

Salazar vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Alors, qu'elle sorte de sortilège?

-Un maléfice de contrôle de puissance et de pouvoir...

Son aîné fronça les sourcils.

-Tu t'es fait jeter ce sort?

-Depuis l'année dernière par Dumbledore... J'ai découvert hier que je ne pouvais même plus jeter un Patronus, chose que je fais depuis ma troisième année!

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça?

-Va lui demander, j'ai renoncé à comprendre depuis longtemps!

-En attendant, sait-tu précisément lequel c'est?

-Non... Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il m'a touché le front une fois, après s'être excuser, puis je me suis évanouis, ou du moins, j'ai tombé... Je crois que c'est à cet instant qu'il a put garder un contrôle constant sur moi.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourtant... parfois j'arrive à briser le sortilège un bref instant, dans des moment de pur colère et de rage, et je peux faire exploser des choses juste en les regardant... C'est arriver il n'y a pas si longtemps...

-J'ai peut-être une idée... attends je vais vérifier.

Salazar tendit la main, murmura quelques mots et un des livres de la bibliothèque s'envola et atterrit dans la main du sorcier.

-Intéressant comme tour... déclara Harry, avec un sourire, en venant s'asseoir devant le mage.

-J'en connais beaucoup qui devraient t'intéresser, répondit ce dernier en souriant, mais une chose à la fois!

Il ouvrit le livre à la reliure dorée et le feuilleta. Harry attendit calmement, fredonnant une chanson pendant que Serpentard cherchait.

-Tiens voilà, je pense que j'ai trouvé.

Serpentard poussa le livre vers l'adolescent qui y jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Prise de puissance... C'est peut-être ça.

Il commença la lecture tout haut.

-« _Sortilège inventer il y a plusieurs siècle par les puissants bardes du temps de l'illustre Merlin l'Enchanteur, ce sortilège permet de contrôler la puissance d'une personne à la guise de celui qui a lancé le maléfice, au point considérable de pouvoir privé totalement un sorcier de ses pouvoirs, et pas conséquent de le tuer..._ »

Harry releva son regard vers Serpentard.

-Dumbledore a utilisé la magie noir contre moi... souffla-t-il, ayant du mal à le croire.

-Faut croire... Pas très gentil!

-Je lui ferai payer, siffla l'adolescent, mais pour le moment il faut que je sache comment briser ce foutu sortilège!

Il tourna les pages, parcourant rapidement les lignes, pour enfin tomber sur ce qu'il cherchait:

-« _Le seul moyen connu pour sortir de cette prise de pouvoir n'est pas des plus simples... En effet, il faut avoir la baguette de celui qui a lancé le sortilège et prononcer cette formule en la pointant... _»

-Oh Merlin... souffla Harry, en se prenant la tête entre les mains. La baguette de Dumbledore...

Il regarda ce qui semblait être la formule... Écrit dans une autre langue, mais pourtant bien prononçable, par chance!

-Ça... ça va pas être évident du tout!

-Mais si! Je m'introduis pendant la nuit dans son bureau en passant par les couloirs secrets, puis je prononce rapidos la formule et tout est réglé!

-Penses-tu vraiment que Dumbledore se sépare de sa baguette?

-Ne me démoralise pas, j'ai trouvé le moyen de briser le sortilège! Je trouverais bien... Dans le pire des cas, je lui jetterai un sortilège!

-Oui... Tu vas réussir à jeter un sortilège à Dumbledore sans toute ta puissance magique! répondit Salazar, de façon plutôt ironique qui frustra un peu Harry.

-Te moque pas de moi...

-Je ne me moque pas voyons!

Cette phrase sonnait aux oreilles de Harry comme si c'était Sirius qui l'avait prononcé... Le même humour, la même intonation... Le visage de Harry refléta quelques secondes la douleur, ce qui fut pourtant assez à Salazar pour le voir.

-Harry...

Il avait une voix pleine de compassion et d'inquiétude, encore une fois... La même que Sirius.

-Arrête de me parler sur cette intonation Salazar, je t'en pris, arrête...

Le sorcier se tut, fixant Harry de ses yeux doux et inquiets. Lorsque Harry releva les yeux et croisa ceux du mage, il se crut frapper d'une malédiction. Il tomba à genoux, ne pouvant supporter ces ressemblances.

-Ce n'est pas juste... pas juste.

-Allons, allons...

Serpentard vint se placer à côté de lui, et entoura de ses bras le garçon.

-Qui a-t-il Harry?

-Quelque chose que j'ai trop longtemps refoulé... répondit celui-ci dans un murmure, évitant les yeux bleus du mage, la même pigmentation de son défunt parrain.

-Parle, ça allègera le poids.

-Je ne suis pas près... Laisse-moi du temps.

-Très bien!

L'intonation était à présent légèrement blessée, ce qui rappela l'épisode de la cheminée de la salle commune des Gryffondor avec Sirius deux ans plus tôt. Un frisson parcourut l'ancien Gryffondor, et Salazar finit par le relâcher, lui permettant ainsi de se lever. Harry ravala ses douleurs, et reprit un air impassible.

-Bon, par quel moyen se serait le plus facile d'obtenir la baguette de cet idiot?

Salazar, ébloui des capacités de Harry à changer d'expression aussi rapidement, mit du temps à répondre.

-Heu, trouves le moment où il ne l'a pas avec lui!

-C'est-à-dire?

-Je sais pas moi... Quand il prend une douche? À moins qu'il ne se lave pas...

Harry le regarda d'un air plutôt critique.

-Tu te sens bien? demanda-t-il, en levant moqueusement un sourcils, ce qui renfrogna l'homme.

-Te moque pas de moi!

-Mais je ne me moque pas voyons!

-Bizarre comme les rôles s'inversent, grommela l'homme en souriant pourtant.

-Oublis pas que je suis un Serpentard... Serpentard!

-Je n'aime pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

-Je devrais t'appeler comment alors?

-Salazar... ou pourquoi pas maître, seigneur?

-Ne rêve pas trop Sal', dit le jeune garçon en riant.

-J'aime bien ce diminutif, mais j'aime tout de même mieux maître!

-C'est beau de rêve hein?

Ils se regardèrent en souriant avant d'éclater de rire... Mais Salazar restait toujours sur l'expression de Harry pas moins de cinq minutes avant... Il semblait si désespéré! Il se promit d'élucider ce mystère.

-Bon aller, je compte bien régler mon problème avant midi!

[...]

La journée avançait, et la cloche venait d'annoncer l'heure du déjeuner. Drago se dirigeait vers sa salle commune pour aller porter son sac, et se rendre par la suite à la grande salle. Il arriva à la salle commune et se dirigea vers le dortoir, mais lorsqu'il entra il se figea brusquement. Le coin attribuer à Harry était sans dessus dessous. Sa malle était ouverte, tout comme les portes de l'armoire. Ses vêtements avaient disparut, son sac de cours aussi. Pourtant, son balai était toujours sous le lit, tout comme les cadres photo sur la table de chevet... Il retourna dans la salle commune et fixa les quelques personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

-Qui est allé dans le dortoir des dernières années?

Pansy qui regardait un groupe de cinquième année en jouant avec une de ses nattes ne répondit pas, rêvassant.

-Pansy, tu as vu quelqu'un rentrer?

-Non Draychounet, personne!

Drago vint s'asseoir dans un fauteuil face à elle, en soupirant, pendant que la jeune fille semblait perdue dans ses fantasmes à regarder un couple s'embrasser. Il régna un silence quelques secondes avant que Pansy ne murmure quelque chose que Drago entendit à peine :

-Dire que j'ai failli avoir Harry tantôt... Je l'aurai un jour!

Il se leva d'un bond, la saisissant par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit?

La jeune fille rougit violemment, voyant son erreur.

-Rien! J'ai absolument rien dit!

-Harry était là tantôt hein? siffla-t-il.

-Pas... Pas du tout, comme toi je ne... ne l'ai pas vu depuis une semaine.

Sa voix devint plaintive.

-Dray lâche-moi, tu me fais mal!

-Réponds-moi! Il était là hein? À quelle heure?

-Non... Il n'était pas là!

-Ne me ment pas, siffla le blond... Tu ne sais même pas mentir!

-Il... Il m'avait dit de ne rien dire, s'excusa la jeune fille.

-C'était à quelle heure!?

-Il y a une heure peut-être deux... pas plus, couina-t-elle, tremblante devant la colère du blond.

-Où est-il allé?

-Il ne me l'a pas dit... Il a juste dit qu'il repartait immédiatement.

-Où?

-J'en sais rien! Il a juste dit loin...

-Jusqu'à quand?

-Il ne savait pas...

-A-t-il dit autre chose?

-Oui... Qu'il voulait partir avant que tu n'arrives, et que je lui lâche les baskets!

Drago eut une expression blessée aux paroles de la jeune fille. Ainsi Harry ne voulait pas le voir?

-T'a-t-il dit pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi?

-Pourquoi il ne voulait pas me voir, précisa le blond en tournant la tête.

-Non... Il a seulement dit que le temps pressait que qu'il voulait déguerpir avant que quelqu'un n'arrive... Je crois qu'il avait peur qu'on tente de le retenir...

Drago lâcha Pansy qui se frotta le bras en fusillant le blond du regard.

-Tu m'as fait mal!

-Oh, pauvre chouette va!

Il sortit à la course du dortoir, réfléchissant à toute allure d'où pouvait se trouver Granger...

-On a cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun après... Mais ce n'est que dans une heure!

Il réfléchit un peu, avant de s'élancer vers...

-La bibliothèque, elle y passe plein de temps!

Il traversa à toute allure les couloirs, bousculant au passage bon nombre de personne, et pénétra en trombe de la bibliothèque sous le regard indigné de Mrs Pince.

-Granger!

-Mr Malefoy, nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, veuillez-vous calmer!

Le Serpentard l'ignora, et appela une nouvelle fois.

-Granger, amène-toi!

Aucune réponse ne vint. Se résignant Drago sortit de la bibliothèque, fonçant cette fois-ci vers la tour de Gryffondor. Il donna le mot de passe, soulagé que ce soit encore le même, et pénétra dans la tour, pour tomber face à face avec... Ron Weasley.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Malefoy?

-Dégages Weasley, j'ai pas le temps...

-Non... Toi dégages, t'es pas le bienvenu ici!

-GRANGER!

-Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire Malefoy?

-Granger amène-toi j'ai des nouvelles!

La jeune fille sortit de son dortoir lorsqu'elle entendit qu'on l'appelait et tomba sur un étrange spectacle... Drago faisait face à Ron et tous deux se défiaient du regard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy?

Celui-ci se retourna vers elle.

-Harry... se contenta-t-il de dire.

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Tu l'as vu, il est là?

-Non, mais suis-moi j'ai de nouveaux éléments!

-Eh Mione, ne me dis pas que tu vas aller avec lui?

Celle-ci se contenta de lui jeter un regard froid et sortit de la tour, en suivant Drago.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda-t-elle, alors qu'il marchait à grand pas.

-Je t'emmène dans la salle commune de Serpentard, tu comprendras mieux...

-La salle commune? Mais... personne ne va trouver ça étrange que j'y aille?

-Je n'ai rien à faire de l'avis des autres, moi ce qui m'importe c'est Harry pour le moment!

Hermione sourit et le suivit sans même poser d'autre question. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans la salle commune, Pansy vit la Gryffondor et eut un air outragé, qu'elle cacha vite sous le regard glacial de Drago, qui monta dans son dortoir, suivit de Hermione.

A la vue du chantier des affaires d'Harry, Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu? Qui a fouillé dedans?

-Harry lui-même!

-Comment le sais-tu?

-Pansy la vue... Et il lui a fait promettre de ne pas divulguer qu'il était venu...

-Alors comment l'as-tu su?

-J'ai été persuasif...

-Je peux pas croire qu'il est fait ça dans ces biens personnels...

-Et pourtant...

-Qu'a-t-il pris exactement?

-Tous ces vêtements, ses capes... Pansy m'a dit qu'il lui avait dit qu'il repartait pour longtemps.

La jeune fille cacha sa tristesse.

-Et... C'est tout?

-Non, qu'il partait loin... Et de ce que j'ai compris il n'a pas voulu embrasser Parkinson...

La jeune fille eut un bref regard de soulagement qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Drago.

-Ne nie plus maintenant, j'avais raison!

-Je ne suis plus avec lui depuis que... vous êtes revenu complètement saoul dans la tour de Gryffondor, Malefoy... gronda Hermione, le défiant du regard.

-Ne nie pas je te dis! Il avait un rendez-vous l'autre jour, quand j'étais à l'infirmerie... Il s'était parfumé, et j'ai réussi à lui faire avouer après qu'il avait eu rendez-vous avec une fille! Je sais que seule toi l'intéresses!

-Je n'étais pas avec lui! J'étais trop occupé à consoler Ron qui était complètement démolit de s'être fait ridiculiser par Harry!

Drago eut un sourire mauvais.

-Oh et puis après tout, c'est peut-être Weasley que tu te tapes!

-Oh arrête, il n'y rien entre lui et moi!

-Normal tu es trop concentré par Harry!

-Arrête Malefoy, dit Hermione en lui tapant le bras.

Celui-ci ricana et lui adressa un clin d'oeil, à la grande surprise de chacun.

-Bon, et sinon on fait quoi maintenant pour Harry?

-Je sais pas... on pourrait essayer un sort de localisation, pour voir s'il se trouve encore à Poudlard...

-Bonne idée!

Hermione sortit sa baguette et se dirigea vers le lit de Potter, puis murmura l'incantation. Un petit point doré sortit de la baguette de la jeune fille, tourna un instant autour des deux adolescents, avant de sortir de la pièce par la porte. Les deux personnes le suivirent en courant, traversèrent la salle commune, et allèrent dans le couloir puis virent le point doré foncé dans le mur et y disparaître...

-Que... Que quoi? Dans le mur? C'est impensable! s'écria Hermione.

-Tu as dû faire une faute dans ta formule Granger...

-Non... Harry se trouve effectivement en quelques parts dans les murs de ce château!

-Mais enfin Granger, Harry est pas un fantôme!

-Non... Mais il y a des tuyaux dans les murs...

-Bien sûr, Harry va s'amuser à passer dans de minuscules tuyaux! Ce n'est pas non plus un nain!

-Je te ferais remarquer que si les tuyaux sont assez larges pour faire passer un basilic, ils le sont aussi pour faire passer un homme!

-Un homme, tiens dont, tu tiens une image virile de notre petit Harry, Granger?

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard noir, mais rougit tout de même.

-Alala tu ne sais pas cacher ton jeu ma chère!

-Toi t'es un abruti!

-Les injures ne me font plus rien...

-Dit Malefoy... Tu as passé une journée sans me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est un record!

-Ne me tente pas, je le fais pour Harry!

-Mais bien sûr... Bon, tu as une idée d'où peut partir la tuyauterie de Poudlard?

-Non... A part l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'est fourchelangue que je sache!

-Tu sais où se trouve cette entré?

Hermione le fixa, étonné.

-Ben... On a beaucoup parlé Harry et moi et il m'a dit où elle se trouvait, pourquoi?

-C'est rien... Ça m'a juste surprise! De toute façon...

Elle soupira.

-Comme tu l'as dit, il ne peut pas se promener dans les tuyaux, ils mènent tous tout droit à la chambre des secret, et une fois un bas, on ne peut plus remonter sans savoir voler!

-Et il n'a pas son balai... Tout de façon ça m'aurait étonné que ça marche pour revenir...

-Alors où peut-il bien être?

-Je ne sais pas, répondit Drago... Il faudrait un endroit que personne ne connaît et qui...

Le blond s'interrompit et se frappa le front.

-Mais oui! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas songé!

-Quoi, quoi?

-Une chambre secrète qu'on a découvert lui et moi, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

-Emmène-nous, vite! Il y est peut-être!

-Je l'espère!

Il repartirent tous deux au pas de course, vers le hall d'entré, où lui et Harry avait découvert dans un couloir adjacent, une pièce qui menait à la trappe.

-On était passé par là... oui c'est ici! Entre!

Ils allaient entrer lorsqu'une ombre surgit devant eux Ladite ombre s'arrêta brusquement en les voyant, tout comme eux. Une tonne d'expression s'enchaîna sur le visage de Harry, qui les fixait, toujours aussi étonné.

-Harry! Tu es là!

-Bougez-vous, pas le temps!

Il avait sorti sa baguette, Et Hermione et Drago virent qu'il n'avait plus de lunettes.

-Harry tu vas où? Dis-le nous au moins!

-Tranplaner au Chemin-de-Traverse, Voldemort... se contenta-t-il de répondre en passent à côté d'eux au pas de course, sa chemise déboutonner sur un t-shirt volant quelque peu derrière lui.

-Une attaque?

Au même instant, la marque de Drago le brûla sous le regard de dégoût d'Hermione. Puis, son expression impassible revint, et d'un commun accord, ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbledore...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Le Duo Infernal_

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**


	10. Les liens de Serpentard

**Disclamer**** : **Nous ne tirons aucun profit à faire cette histoire. L'univers et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Les seuls droits dont nous bénéficions sont les droits d'auteur se rattachant à l'INTRIGUE qui ne se retrouvait bien se retrouve bien sûr pas dans les tomes originaux. Bonne lecture à tour.

**Réponse aux reviews :******

**white**** wolf:** Hum... Comment Harry aurait-il put trouver ces salles d'après toi? Eh bien, rappelles-toi, lui et Drago cherchait une cachette... Alors ta déduction de Salazar Serpentard ne veut rien dire, elle est toute fausse! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**ryry**** :** Héhéhé! D'après ce que l'on voit et pense, Dumbledore a baisser TRÈS bas dans l'estime de tout le monde... On est bien contente que nos idées te plaise (surtout concernant celle de Rogue en tuteur, mais que va-t-il se passer concernant cette nouvelle relation entre notre très cher professeur de potion et notre beau rebelle préféré? Que de mystère!) Chow chow, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sissicho**** :** t'aime? C'est l'important! Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review.

**celine.s: **Harry, si il restera avec Hermione? Qui peut le prédire, moi et Siria sommes imprévisible... Menfin, merci pour ta review on l'a adoré! Bonne lecture!

**blurp3 : **Certes, Harry devrait très bientôt revenir à Poudlard... Mais bon, ne mettons pas trop d'illusion dans les faits, faut pas péter la bulle lol! Pour ce qui est du chapitre à poster plus vite... Je fais mon possible, mais pas des miracles... J'ai beaucoup de chapitre à corriger et je consacre plutôt mes soirées avec Drakness Call, Tinkerbell7 et Siria à travailler sur nos fic... Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine! Bonne lecture.

**Lil'ly**** :** Ouais, on sait pour les fautes d'orthographes, mais je peux pas tout faire moi! Avec les corrections, les réponses au reviews, la mise en page et mes autres chapitres et fic à continuer, y'a des bout qui m'échapper :'( Bon, revenons aux choses sérieuses. Non, nous ne prenons jamais de substance illicites qui nous brouilleraient l'esprit avec d'écrire. (On n'en a pas besoin pour être dans cet état ;P) Héhé, Dumbly, ce cher Dumbly, t'inquiète, on a tous ce même petit sentiment contre lui... On ne peut qu'espéré qu'il crèvera dans le 6e tome! Drago, profond? Ouais, on a la fâcheuse habitude de pouvoir changé le caractère d'un perso d'une ligne à l'autre ;P Mais bon, tous on chacun leurs bon côté plus sérieux... Non? Oh, et non, Drago est 100% hétéro (à part pour quelques conneries qu'on va s'en doute ajouter dans les prochains chapitre, mais pas de doute, il est pas gay.) Bon, on est bien contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent et on espère que celui-là te plaira autant! et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta super review.

**Vif d'or**** :** Hin hin hin! On est doué pour vous faire tourné les méninges, non? Contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent et on espère que le prochain, tu l'apprécieras autant! Allez, bonne lecture et bientôt. Oh, et merci pour ta review ;)

**polgara86 :** Harry et Hermione, tu verras bien... On va essayer de te faire aimer Hermione un peu plus ici ;) (MOI AUSSI J'AIME PAS WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!)  Pire que les maraudeurs? Peut être bien hin hin hin! Pour Rogue, et les 2 semaines de Harry exilé... On en sait toujours rien, mais probablement, la plupart du monde le savait à Poudlard! On en dit pas plus ;) Allez, merci pour ta review et à la prochaine. Bonne lecture.

**ano**** :** Héhéhé! Bien contente que tu aimes notre fic! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. À la prochain!

**audlydou : **Contente que tu ais aimé notre chapitre! J'espère (on espère ¬¬) que le prochain te plaira tout autant! Tu en sauras plus prochaine sur ce fameux chalet... Combien de chapitre on prévoit faire? Seul Merlin le sait... et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre9 : Les liens de Serpentard._**

Harry sortit enfin de l'enceinte du château et, ne perdant pas de temps, il transplana au Chemin-de-Traverse, qui était toujours paisible et grouillant de monde, à sa grande horreur.Se décidant en une fraction de secondes, il créa une explosion de sa baguette, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde et crier plus d'un! Il sauta sur une table de restauration et murmura un sonorus.

-Avertissement, Voldemort sera d'ici d'une seconde à l'autre, alors si vous tenez à la vie, rentrer chez vous! déclara-t-il, de sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Aussitôt, ce fut la panique. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient transplanaient, les autres se ruaient vers le passage du chaudron baveur, d'autres encore entraient dans les magasins pour en utiliser les cheminées. Harry quant à lui resta sur sa table, point le plus haut qu'il pouvait avoir pour guetter la venue des mangemort et de Voldemort. Dans sa précipitation à venir ici, il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il pourrait se faire tuer face à tous les disciples du mage noir même, qui lui ferait face.

-Sirius, veilles sur moi! murmura-t-il.

Après quelques minutes d'interminable attente dans le silence à présent absolu du chemin de Traverse complètement vide, les hommes en noirs apparurent soudainement. Voldemort apparut quelques instants plus tard, et le vit aussitôt.

-Tiens, tiens... Qu'avons-nous là, Harry Potter, seul! Comment vas-tu mon garçon?

-Aussi bien que pourrais aller un garçon qui a un passé comme le mien Tom, répliqua Potter.

-Eh bien je ne pensais pas te voir aujourd'hui... 

-Il fallait bien que quelqu'un te tienne tête, tu te serais moins amusé!

-C'est un fait mon garçon...

Quelqu'un à la droit de Voldemort ricana, et Harry reconnut tout de suite la femme qui avait hanté ses cauchemars: Bellatrix Lestrange, et à côté d'elle se tenait Lucius Malefoy... En compagnie de son fils.

Harry eut un sourire triste à peine perceptible en voyant Drago, la tête basse, se tenir le plus à l'écart possible. Apparemment, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout d'être là, mais il n'avait pas le choix, pour sa propre vie, et pour celle de son entourage, donc celle de Harry...

-Tu as amené beaucoup de monde à ce que je vois!

-En effet, et ça tombe bien que tu sois là... Lucius m'a rapporté votre étrange... discussion!

-Oh, j'en suis enchanté!

Voldemort regarda les environs.

-Mais toi à ce que je vois, tu as fait déserté la place... Ce n'est pas grave, je m'amuserai avec toi!

Harry, qui était toujours debout bien droit sur la table, eut un sourire froid digne de Serpentard lui-même.

-J'y compte bien Tom...

-Bien, par où vais-je commencer?

-Je te laisse le temps de réfléchir...

-Et bien, que dirais-tu d'un petit duel sorcier?

-Oh, pas moldu? C'est vrai, tu ne les supportes pas! Excuses-moi de cet oublie! fit l'adolescent en s'inclinant.

-Je vois que tu as appris les bonnes manières, tu sais t'incliner devant tes supérieurs!

-Je sais surtout me montrer courtois envers plus faible que moi mon cher!

-Voyons Harry, n'oublis pas ta modestie! dit Voldemort en riant de son rire glacial.

-Oh, mais je ne l'oublis pas! 

Harry le fixait dans les yeux, sans ciller, une haine incommensurable animant son regard émeraude.

-Je dois avoir des illusions alors...

-Et oui Voldy, tu te fais vieux!

Jedusor eut un sifflement frustré.

-Attend, si je me souviens bien, lorsque j'avais douze ans, et qu'on à remonté cinquante ans en arrière, dans ton fameux journal, tu en avais seize. Donc, si on fait le calcul, cinquante plus seize, ça nous fait bien soixante-six, et maintenant il ne faut pas oublier que ça fait cinq ans de tout cela, donc... 

Il fit mine de réfléchir.

-Ça nous ramène à soixante et onze non? Merlin, mon cher Tom... Tu te fais vraiment vieux!

-Mais j'ai toutes mes capacités, et tu vas très vite le vérifier!

-Oh... Je t'aurais vexé Tommy? J'en suis affreuuuuuusement désolé!

-_Endoloris!_

-_PROTEGO!_

Le sort fut arrêté sur un bouclier, et Harry fut heureux de constater qu'il avait retrouvé toute sa puissance. Il sentait l'adrénaline et son flux magique courir en lui. C'est à ce moment que choisit Dumbledore et bon nombre d'aurors d'arriver, ainsi que les professeurs du château et les élèves de septième année. Tous furent assez surpris de voir Voldemort et Harry, face à face, calmes.

-Mangemorts, occupez vous d'eux... Je m'occupe de Potter!

-Quelle confiance en soi Tom! Tu en as un peu trop pour ton propre bien!

Harry sauta souplement par terre, et se retrouva face au puissant mage noir, un sourire ironique aux lèvres.

-On va bien voir si tes vieux os peuvent supporter les rigueurs de la jeunesse.

-Ne joue pas avec moi Potter, siffla le mage

-Tu aurais perdu ton sens de l'humour?

-_Endoloris!_

_-Reflexio!_

Le maléfice fut aspiré dans la protection comme l'eau dans une éponge.

-Va falloir que tu changes ta tactique!

-Je t'aurai Potter, je ne m'en inquiète pas...

-Oh... Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter! 

Harry eut un rire glacial, alors que tout autour d'eux les sorts fusaient, il y avait des cris, des pleurs. 

-Non, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter! reprit-il. Le jeu serait beaucoup moins amusant! 

Les deux sorciers se fixaient, tandis qu'au loin le directeur de Poudlard les regardaient, voyant chez eux la même puissance, le même désir de battre l'autre...  
-Alors Tom, on le commence ce duel? Parce que c'est pas que j'ai d'autres choses à faire mais c'est presque ça!  
-Ne soit donc pas si impatient Harry!

-Oh, moi je ne suis pas impatient, c'est seulement que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps avec toi mon cher Tom!

-Mais c'est que tu deviens insolent ma parole!

-Oh, c'est vrai... Lucius n'a pas du te l'apprendre, mais je fais partit de la même maison que son fils maintenant!

Le regard de Voldemort lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas au courant.

-Eh oui, le grand, fort et beau Harry Potter est à Serpentard à présent!

-J'y crois pas!

-Serais-tu devenu aveugle avec tout cela Tom? Ma robe porte l'emblème de ma maison!

-Tu est plein de surprise mon cher...

-Sûrement plus que toi! On pourrait deviner deux heures avant ce que tu comptes faire!

-Tsss...

-Comme là, tu vas me lancer un doloris!

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais le faire?

-Avec un esprit encroûté comme le tien...

-_Endoloris!_

_-Protego!_

Un mur translucide, teinté d'une légère couleur turquoise s'éleva devant Harry, à la grande fureur de Voldemort.

_-Inflamaro!_

_-Frozeal! _

Voldemort évita le sort de justesse, fixant avec surprise l'adolescent.

-Magie noir mon garçon?

-J'ai eu le temps de faire quelques recherches comme tu peux le voir!

-Tu n'as pas perdu ton temps en tout cas!

-Je ne perds mon temps que lorsque je suis avec toi!

-_AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Sachant qu'il ne pouvait bloquer le sort, Harry se jeta au sol, reversant au passage Voldemort. Le combat était commencé... Voldemort se releva précipitamment, sa baguette pointée vers Harry tandis que celui-ci était toujours au sol... Un sourire sadique se dessina sur les lèvres du sorcier.

-Serait-ce la fin Harry?

-Peut-être... Peut-être pas Tom!

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Harry se jeta sur le côté, évitant à nouveau de justesse le sort mortel qui alla briser une table sur la terrasse.

-Faut pas jouer à ça Tom... C'est dangereux tout ça! _Crucilio__!_

-_Reversio__!_

Le sort pourtant continua son chemin vers le sorcier noir qui dut se baisser précipitamment pour l'éviter.

Harry ricana froidement.

-Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, hein?

-Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, siffla Voldemort.

-Non, tu n'en auras jamais fini, jusqu'au jour où je te tuerai!

S'en suivit d'une chaîne innombrable d'Avada Kedavra. Harry se baissa au premier, puis se faufila à travers la foule pour les éviter. Les aurors commençaient à avoir le dessus malgré les nombreux blessés et morts, au plus grand plaisir d'Harry qui commençait à fatiguer de courir partout.

-Harry, reviens ici! Ne joue pas à cache-cache, ton père ne serait pas fier de toi!

Ce fut le coup de grâce pour le jeune Potter qui se retourna d'un bloc, les yeux brûlant de colère.

-Comme oses-tu dire ça?

-Eh bien... en ouvrant la bouche et en articulant!

-Ne joue pas au plus fin avec moi Voldemort!

-Mais je ne joue pas Harry!

-_Avada Kedavra!_

Bon nombre d'aurors se figèrent sur place en voyant ce que venait de faire le Survivant, mais celui-ci ne voyait plus rien excepté le puissant mage noir, il était aveuglé par la rage. Voldemort aussi fut surpris, tant et si bien qu'il ne réagit qu'en dernière minute à son plus grand risque.

-C'est à tes risques et péril maintenant Tom... siffla Harry, s'approchant du mage noir à grande enjambée.

Ces yeux brillaient d'une telle fureur que même Voldemort recula, avant de se secouer et de reprendre son masque sadique.

-Je ne te connaissais pas capable d'un telle haine Harry!

-C'est que tu ne me connaissais pas!

-Il faut dire que nous n'avons pas passé tellement de temps ensemble!

-Et moins de temps on passera ensemble, mieux ce sera.

-Je vois que tu sais ce que tu veux!

-En effet, je sais surtout que je veux que tu disparaisses de ma vue avant que je ne te réduise en cendre!

-Je ne tiens pas compte de ta remarque, mais il est vrai que l'on m'attend autre part...

-C'est ça, va te faire foutre, ça te fera du bien!

Voldemort le fixa en silence, avant de faire signe à ses mangemorts. Toujours en silence, tous transplanèrent. Harry inspira enfin, comme s'il venait d'émerger des profondeurs marines, et ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme. Il sursauta lorsqu'une voix s'éleva juste à côté de lui.

-Bravo Harry.

Celui-ci se retourna et tomba face à Dumbledore, son regard se durcit à nouveau.

-Foutez-moi la paix. Je fais ce que vous attendiez de moi, maintenant laissez-moi tranquille!

Et d'un geste furieux, il poussa le directeur de Poudlard et s'enfuit en courant.

-Harry!

Drago voulu s'interposer, mais à sa grande surprise, l'ancien Gryffondor l'écarta magiquement d'un geste de la main et passa à côté de lui. Drago regarda, impuissant à nouveau, son ami passer le passage du chaudron baveur pour se rendre vers le côté moldu.

-On le suit... murmura une voix à côté de lui.

En jetant un coup d'oeil à sa droite, il put voir Hermione qui regardait fixement le Chaudron Baveur.

-T'es folle! On est censé être à l'école, de 1, et de 2 s'il nous voit on est morts!

-Je ne le laisserai pas commettre une connerie qu'il regrettera sans doute!

-Granger, oublierais-tu de qui on parle? C'est de Harry Potter! la nargua Drago.

-Ne me cherche pas Malefoy!

-J'ai rien dit, fit-il en prenant un air angélique.

-Moi j'y vais... 

De ce pas, elle s'en fut vers le pub. Alors qu'elle allait prendre le passage, elle sentit une présence et sourit.

-Je ne vais quand même pas abandonner mon meilleur ami à une fille comme toi!

-Tu fais bien, je l'aurais mangé tout cru! ricana la jeune fille, en passant la porte.

[...]

Harry marchait d'un pas lent et las sur le trottoir d'une avenue bondée. Il savait qu'il avait perdu son calme lors du duel et que c'était une des dernières choses à faire... mais les allusions à son père avaient toujours été ce qu'il supportait le moins, que ce soit avec Rogue ou Voldemort. Lancé la sortilège de la mort! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête bon sang? 

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, avant de la remettre dans la poche de son jeans. En passent la porte du chaudron baveur, il avait laissé sa robe au pub, disant au barman qu'il reviendrait plus tard...Celui-ci l'avait regardé, étonné, avant d'acquiescer et de la poser derrière le bar. Harry lui avait alors demandé de ne pas parler de son passage bref. Puis il était partit, et maintenant il se trouvait au centre-ville. Il flânait dans les rues, sans but précis, regardant à peine les vitrines devant lesquelles il passait... Il fixait, silencieux, le bout de ses baskets tout en marchant au hasard. La journée était déjà bien avancée, et d'ici une heure ou deux, le soleil serait couché, pourtant... Il ne ressentait pas le besoin de partir ni de rentrer. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était sortir de ce monde, ne plus être constamment sous danger, pouvoir vivre normalement...

Il soupira à nouveau. Tant que Voldemort ne serait pas détruit... Ce serait impossible!

-Alors je dois le tuer le plus rapidement possible! C'est décidé, il faut que je passe à la vitesse supérieure... je demanderai son aide à Sal' dès que je serai de retour à Poudlard...  
Harry se perdit dans ses réflexions, tandis que trois rues plus loin, deux adolescents regardaient dans tous les sens, fixant la foule scrupuleusement.

-Mais où peut-il bien être! s'écria Hermione, au bout d'un moment, complètement découragé. 

-Je ne le sais pas plus que toi Granger! grogna Drago.

Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle, ce qui lui permettait de voir plus loin, et d'éviter de ce mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir essayer de repérer Harry, qui avait quelques centimètres de plus que lui...

-Il ne doit pas être très loin!  
-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place Granger... Harry est bien du genre à aller dans un coin désert et à transplaner!  
Hermione le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.  
-On n'a aucune chance de le retrouver dans ce cas!

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une Gryffondor comme toi perdrait courage aussi vite Granger, tu m'étonnes!

La jeune fille lui adressa un regard meurtrier.

-Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses Malefoy, tu es encore plus crétin que tu ne parait!

Celui-ci eut un sifflement.

-Bon suffit, on doit trouver Harry, ou il va faire une bêtise!

Ce dernier marchait toujours, regard au sol, à travers les rues de Londres... Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne faisait pas du tout attention à où il allait. Il ne remarqua donc pas qu'il se trouvait désormais à marcher à proximité du 12 Square Grimmaud. Son combat contre Voldemort l'avait épuisé, mais il était tout de même satisfait. S'il avait pu lancé l'Avada Kedavra, cela voulait dire qu'il avait brisé le sortilège de Dumbledore, sans problème majeur et effet secondaire. Lorsque enfin il releva les yeux, il eut l'impression de connaître l'endroit.

-Ridicule, murmura-t-il. Le seul endroit à Londres où je suis allé ces derniers temps, c'était...

Il s'interrompit brutalement, puis se retourna brusquement, et vit le même terrain, exactement comme dans son souvenir, où se trouvait la vieille et centenaire maison des Black lorsqu'elle apparaissait quand une personne connaissant l'endroit avec l'intention d'y entrer.

-C'est pas possible... souffla-t-il. Je n'ai pas pu marché aussi loin!

Se rappelant de l'été avant sa cinquième, il tenta de retrouver la phrase à dire pour pouvoir entrer.

-Alors c'était... Quelque chose comme... Le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix se trouve au 12, Square Grimmaud?

Il soupira, secouant la tête et reprit son chemin. Il y aurait bien été, dans cette fameuse maison, mais il savait aussi qu'une bonne demi-douzaine de personne devait y être présent dont Lupin, Tonks et Molly Weasley.

-Autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup n'est-ce pas? Bon je fais quoi maintenant...

Il leva les yeux, observant le ciel couvert de nuage rosé, en raison du soleil qui commençait à décliner. 

-Je rentre à Poudlard... Ou je passe la moitié de la nuit dehors? dit-il, tout haut, se parlant à lui-même pourtant.

« Mieux vaut passé la nuit à Poudlard, sinon Sal' risque de piquer une crise... » songea-t-il en riant légèrement

En soupirant, il reprit le chemin du retour, en direction du Chaudron Baveur, toujours perdu dans ses pensées. Drago et Hermione, eux aussi, semblaient abandonner peu à peu les recherches.

-Rentrons à Poudlard... On ne le trouvera pas.

La jeune fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête et alors qu'il reprenait le chemin du retour, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre un peu plus loin, dans une ruelle tout près. Alors qu'il s'arrêtait, curieux et inquiet, Harry en sortit, sans les voir, se dirigeant vers le Chaudron Baveur. Ses deux amis sursautèrent, et Drago se mit immédiatement à courir, le plus silencieusement possible pourtant, vers Harry, suivi de très près par Hermione. Potter ne semblait pas les avoir entendu et continua à marcher calmement, toujours perdu dans ses pensées, les mains dans les proches de son jeans, le regard rivé vers le sol. Drago arriva enfin juste derrière lui et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, le tirant par ce geste en arrière. Étrangement, l'ancien Gryffondor se raidit, et avant que Drago ait pu se rendre compte de quoique ce soit, il se trouvait au sol, couché sur le ventre, un poids lourd sur son dos qui l'élançait douloureusement.

-Drago? Mais putain qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici!

-Je te cherchais, dit-il difficilement. Et ça m'arrangerait que tu bouges ton cul de là!

Harry le lâcha un sifflement et se releva précipitamment.

-Ça vous amuse de me suivre peut-être? lâcha-t-il, froidement.

-On voulait juste te parler! déclara Hermione qui venait d'arriver, essoufflée.

-Je ne suis pas d'_humeur _à parler voyez-vous?

-Oui on voit bien... Mais, on s'inquiète...

-Je vais bien! Aux dernières nouvelles, aucun Avada Kedavra ne m'a touché tout à l'heure!

-Ce n'est pas drôle, dit froidement son meilleur ami. Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris?

-J'ai pris les risques qu'on attend de moi, répondit tout aussi glacialement Potter, soutenant son regard sans ciller.

-On ne t'a pas demandé de foncer tête baissée comme un inconscient!

-Oh pitié Drago, si t'es là pour me faire la morale tu peux partir!

-Je suis venu pour te raisonner et je ne partirais pas! 

-T'aurais dû emmener Dumbledore dans ce cas!

Drago afficha un masque outragé.

-Tu me compares à Dumbledore? Ah ben c'est gentil!

-Je n'ai pas dit ça...

Il fixa son meilleur ami, puis Hermione à tour de rôle, avant de leur tourner dos.

-Je rentre!

-Enfin une décision raisonnable! soupira Hermione.  
-Toi la Sang-de-bourbe... dit Harry, bien que difficilement.  
Drago sourit et leur dit.  
-Je ne suis pas stupide, vous êtes ensemble, et je n'en ferai certainement pas une maladie! Alors merde prends-la dans tes bras, embrasse-la et on en parle plus!

-Merde Dray, ferme ta grande gueule! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor, en se retournant brusquement vers celui-ci.

Le regard de Drago refléta une légère douleur, et non-feinte. Il la cacha immédiatement mais Harry l'avait remarquée et avait ressenti un léger pincement au coeur en voyant qu'il avait blessé son ami. Pourtant, il ne réagit pas et reprit son regard froid Après un dernier regard pour les deux jeunes gens, il franchit le seuil du Chaudron Baveur, et se dirigea aussitôt vers Tom, qui lui tendait sa robe.

-Merci...

Il lui lança un gallion et sortit dans la cour extérieure pour aller transplaner. De l'autre côté, Drago était toujours immobile, le visage fermé. Il ne tressaillit même pas en sentant une main se poser sur son bras.

-Il ne voulait pas être méchant, murmura gentiment Hermione.

-Il l'a été pourtant...

-C'est son caractère lorsqu'il a les nerfs à vifs... Il ne se contrôle plus vraiment, autant mentalement, qu'avec sa magie, et il ne veut rester avec personne...

-Et bien qu'il apprenne alors, dit durement le Serpentard et se dégageant d'Hermione.

-Ça ne se fait pas comme ça...

La voix de la jeune fille s'était faite plus froide elle aussi.

-On rentre...

Et elle pénétra dans le pub.

[...]

Avançant à pas lent en direction du portail de l'école, Harry se maudissait lui-même. 

-J'vais finir pas devenir comme Voldemort à cette allure... 

Lorsqu'il passa le portail surmonter de gargouille, un frisson le parcourut, et il se dirigea vers les grandes portes du château... Où Rogue était posté. Harry laissa échappé un sifflement en le voyant.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là lui? » pensa-t-il, déjà en colère.

-Potter... commença le maître des potions, lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?

-Dumbledore veut vous voir...

-Allez vous faire foutre!

Le professeur lui empoigna le bras fermement.

-Cessez un peu de vous prendre pour « Monsieur-je-suis-le-centre-du-monde »! 

-Lâchez-moi, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de vous suivre, siffla Harry, les dents serrées, les yeux brillant de colère.

-Et bien vous le ferez, à moins que vous ne préfériez l'exclusion!

Harry se mit à rire, mais d'un rire si froid que Rogue tressaillit.

-De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire? C'est le but que je me suis donné depuis le début de l'année, maintenant LÂCHEZ-MOI!

D'un coup d'épaule, il envoya le maître des potions valser quelques mètres plus loin et continua de marcher rapidement vers le château.

-POTTER, ICI!

Harry ne se retourna pas.

-VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE VOTRE MINABLE ANNIMAGUS DE PARRAIN!

Harry s'arrêta brusquement en entendant les dernières paroles de Rogue. Il se retourna très lentement et fixa son tuteur. Il bouillait littéralement, et la rage semble émaner de lui.

-Ne parlez... plus jamais...de lui!

Severus ricana.

-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un adolescent...

Harry le fixa une dernière fois, puis entra dans le château, et, ne prenant même pas la peine d'être discret il se mit à courir en direction de la salle noire. Pour la première fois depuis quelques temps, sa rage se transformait en désespoir... A son plus grand désarroi, ce qu'il avait peut-être le plus envie de faire à ce moment c'était se laisser tomber à terre et pleurer... Il entra en vrai coup de vent dans la salle, bousculant au même moment une petite table sur lequel reposait un vase antique. Celui-ci tomba au sol et se brisa en mille morceaux. Salazar, tranquillement assis sur un fauteuil, le regarda entrer sans surprise. Harry ne lui adressa aucune attention et fonça dans une arrière salle. Il eut eu un gros silence, puis un grand fracas cristallin, révélant que quelque chose de fragile venait d'éclater en miette.

-Ce gosse est intenable... soupira le mage en se levant tranquillement. 

Il alla toquer à la porte où s'était engouffré l'adolescent et qui était à présent fermée.

-Harry, tu joues à quoi là-dedans?

-RIEN! cria une voix à l'intérieur.

-Allez ouvre...

Il n'eut qu'un grand vacarme pour répondre à sa demande.

Le sorcier soupira - une fois de plus - et sortit sa baguette. Pointant la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa place à un tableau des plus étranges.

Harry, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, se tenait, baguette à la main. Autour de lui se trouvaient des centaines de petits débris de verre, de porcelaine...

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches?

-J'extériorise ma rage...

Il fit exploser un grand vase de cristal.

-Tu crois pas qu'il existe d'autres moyen « d'extérioriser sa rage » que de casser toute la collection des vases de Rowena?

Harry s'immobilisa quelques instants, surpris.

-Rowena... Serdaigle?

-Ouais, elle a mis vingt ans pour cette collection, ais un peu de coeur!

-Et bien pour le moment, c'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé!

Et il pointa sa baguette sur un autre vase, plus petit. Celui-ci vola aussitôt en éclat. Le prochain faillit subir le même sort, mais Salazard retira sa baguette à Harry avant.

-Trouves un autre moyen mon garçon... Comme par exemple aller voir cette, Hermione Granger, qu'en dis-tu?

-Ne me parle pas d'elle, siffla le jeune homme en tentant de reprendre sa baguette.  
-Bien... Drago alors?  
-Sûrement pas!  
-Pitié Harry, ne sois pas aussi borné!

-Je ne suis pas borné! cracha Harry.

-Alors comment expliques-tu tes réactions de maintenant!

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer!

-Harry, tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ton âge!

-Pas des gens qui me suivrent comme mon ombre!

-Ils ont peur pour toi, soupira le mage, comme presque tout le monde!  
-Eh bien je n'ai plus quatre ans! Je sais me débrouiller!  
-Foncer dans les batailles tête baissée, ce n'est pas se débrouiller!  
-Eh bien pourtant c'est ce que je suis obligé d'accomplir pour cette satané prophétie!  
A la fin de cette phrase, trop énervé encore pour que ses cris puissent le calmer, il fit exploser deux vases se trouvant non loin de Salazar. Quelques éclats de verre volèrent tout près du mage, qui réussit de justesse à les éviter. 

-Maintenant ça suffit Harry! Tu vas aller parler à un de tes amis...

-Je n'irai pas voir des gens qui ne peuvent pas me comprendre!

-TU ES SEUL DANS TOUTE CETTE GALÉRE, ON TE L'ACCORDE, MAIS CE N'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE L'ERMITE!

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr...

Le mage le fusilla du regard et sourit cruellement.  
-Très bien... Ou tu vas voir un de tes amis, ou je te fous hors de cette pièce avec impossibilité de revenir, et d'accéder au réseau de couloirs! Et je ne t'aiderai pas dans tes idées!  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de fusiller Salazar.  
-Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça!  
-Oh que si, et je ne vais pas m'en priver!

-T'es qu'un traître Salazar, UN TRAÎTRE!

-Non, j'essaye juste de t'aider.

-Tu ne m'aides pas en me forçant à faire ça, fit l'adolescent, furieux.

-Et pourtant ça te ferait un bien fou!

-Je n'irai pas!

-Bien, alors tu peux prendre tes affaires et sortir, fit l'adulte d'un ton neutre, désignant la porte.

Harry siffla froidement entre ses dents.

-J'aurais dû me douter que tu étais comme tous les autres...

-Erreur, j'essaye de t'aider.

-Et en plus tu radotes!

-Pas du tout!

-Si tu voulais vraiment m'aider, tu ne me forcerais pas à affronter ce que je ne veux pas!

-Je t'y force parce que c'est nécessaire!

-Je sais ce qui est nécessaire pour moi, et saches que ça, ça ne figure pas sur ma liste!

-Tu es trop borné pour vouloir voir la vérité en face!

Une demi-douzaine de vases explosèrent autour des deux hommes, sans que Harry ait fait le moindre geste.

-Je comprends pourquoi Dumbledore voulait contrôler ta puissance maintenant...

-Je me fou de ce que tu comprends ou pas!

-Calmes-toi Harry!

Le mage avait l'air contrarié et avait froncé les sourcils. Le jeune Serpentard prit une grande respiration pour tâcher de reprendre son calme, et fixa par la suite Salazar.

-Je n'irai pas, reprit-il, d'une voix plus calme.

-Très bien, c'est toi qui vois.

Harry écarquilla les yeux devant ce brusque changement et se fit soupçonneux

-Mais quoi?

-Mais rien!

-Ne me ment pas Salazar, je ne suis pas Dumbly!

-Il n'y a rien Harry!

-Je ne suis pas stupide...

-Eh bien tu dois sans doute l'être vu qu'il n'y a rien!

-C'est ça, si moi je suis stupide, alors toi tu n'es pas un vieux sénile...

-Vu que je ne le suis pas, ça me renforce dans l'idée que tu es stupide!

-J'en ai marre... J'vais me promener, salut!

Il bouscula le mage et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers l'accès aux couloirs d'espionnages. Dès qu'il fut parti, Salazar se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Une voix grave le fit sursauter, puis sourire.

-Aussi têtu que son ancêtre à ce que je vois!

[...]

Il marchait d'un pas remplit de rage, bifurquant à l'aveuglette dans les nombreux couloirs. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait dans Poudlard, et l'idée de regarder les cartes gravées dans les murs ne l'intéressait pas pour le moment. Il repensait à sa conversation avec Serpentard...

-Comment ose-t-il décider de ce qui est bon pour moi? dit-il, en rage. On dirait Rogue, reprit-il, dans un grondement sourd.

Il tourna à gauche et s'enfonça dans le corridor qui était surpeuplé de miroir. Harry marcha un peu dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter à un miroir et à regarder à l'intérieur avec curiosité. Aussitôt, l'image d'une pièce, immense, apparut. La voix de Dumbledore résonna à ses oreilles, et des dizaines d'élève, assis à des tables, l'écoutaient. La grande salle... Après avoir contemplé quelques instants la salle, il écouta Dumbledore et chercha à comprendre de quoi il parlait.

-... en ce soir d'Halloween. L'idée a été jugée excellente par les professeurs, et vos Préfet-en-Chef s'organiseront de tout. 

Que diable, de quoi parlait-il?

-Seulement, nous vous demanderons de faire preuve d'originalité... Hors de question de rester en uniforme ordinaire!

Changer de vêtement? Harry grommela, impatient d'en savoir plus, et il s'assied donc.

-Le thème sera basé sur les costumes du moyen âge! 

Thème... Une seule chose vint à l'esprit de Harry qui nécessite un thème... Un bal!

-La fête débutera à partir de 19 heures jusqu'à minuit. Seulement les élèves à partir de la quatrième année auront droit d'y participer!

Un bal... voilà qui allait être intéressant! Et costumé, de plus!

-Sur ce, bonne appétit!

Harry sourit, se releva, et repartit vers la pièce principale de la chambre noire. Alors qu'il arrivait, il entendit une voix qui n'était pas celle de Salazar briser le silence de la pièce.

-Je me sauve... Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai Sal, mais j'espère le plus tôt possible!

-Très bien, a bientôt alors!

Puis, il y eut une sorte de déclic, et plus rien. Harry fronça les sourcils et poussa la porte, pourtant, il ne posa aucune question. Seul Salazar était dans la pièce, et il ne sembla pas surpris de voir le garçon revenir. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de tête, et aussi étrangement que cela put être, il pénétra dans la pièce où se trouvait l'épée qui reposait à l'intérieur d'un socle de verre. Il n'avait pas été dans cette pièce depuis que lui et Drago avait découvert la chambre... La pièce était telle qu'ils l'avaient laissée. Pas un seul élément ne semblait avoir bougé. Harry s'approcha du dit dôme et il posa sa main, laissant ses doigts glissés sur le verre polis. Il avait remarqué que Drago n'avait pu y touché, au contraire de lui... C'était étrange. La lumière de torche se reflétait sur la glaciale et froid lame, créant ainsi l'illusion d'un miroir.Pris par un instinct dont il n'avait pas idée, il tenta de soulever le dôme. Une lumière dorée se mit à briller dans la rainure sur socle, ce qui intrigua encore plus Harry, qui tenta de le soulever, espérant que la pesanteur du socle de verre ne serait pas trop importante. Le dôme finit par s'élever légèrement et Harry, d'un coup brusque, le leva entièrement. Le halo doré disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut et Harry s'approcha de la magnifique arme à double tranchant, ses doigts frôlant la garde qu'il hésitait à saisir. 

-Prends-la...

Harry se tourna et vit dans l'encadrement de la porte Salazar, qui le regardait en souriant. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi son ami lui lançait une telle invitation.

-Pourquoi? Elle ne m'appartient pas...

-Pas tout a fait, mais tu n'aurais pas su soulever le dôme si tu ne la méritais pas...

-Je n'aurais pas pu le toucher tout court, c'est ça?

-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit le mage en haussant les épaules.

« Ainsi, c'est pour ça que Drago n'a pas pu... » songea le garçon.

Harry eut un drôle d'expression, et se retourna à nouveau vers l'épée, hésitant toujours.

-Ne fais pas ton peureux, prends là!

-Je ne suis PAS peureux!

Serpentard ricana.

-Alors prouve-le...

Ses yeux étincelèrent étrangement, il avait dit les mots justes, il en était sûr! Si Harry était vraiment un Serpentard, il n'hésiterait pas, et pourtant... L'ancien Gryffondor grommela et fixa le pommeaux à l'image de deux serpent entrelacés sertis d'émeraude et de diamants de l'épée, puis, il finit par la saisit et la souleva. Il fut stupéfait de sa légèreté. 

-Ben voilà, ce n'était pas si dur que ça!

-J'ai pas dit le contraire, je n'étais pas sûr d'en avoir envie c'est tout, grommela l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Allons, arrête de râler Harry!

-Ouais, ouais... Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?

-Apprends à la manier, et on verra ensuite!

-Qu... Quoi?

-Eh bien oui! Maintenant que tu as pris possession de cette épée, il faut savoir s'en servir!

-Mais je ne la veux pas!

-Et bien elle t'appartient maintenant que tu lui as touché, et elle sera à toi jusqu'à la fin de tes jours...

-Mais... Mais...

-Pas de discussion Harry, c'est ainsi et tu ne peux rien y changer!

Celui-ci se retourna subitement.

-J'ai déjà sortit l'épée de Gryffondor du choixpeau, celle-ci ne peut pas m'appartenir! s'écria-t-il désignant la lame qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main.

-Eh bien tu en auras deux, quel est le problème?

-Je ne veux pas de cette épée, fit le garçon d'une voix sifflante.

-Elle est liée à toi maintenant, tu n'y peux rien...

Le Serpentard reposa vivement la lame sur le socle de marbre, comme si elle lui avait brûlée la main.

-Je ne peux pas...

Malheureusement, la lame se mit à briller et Harry ferma les yeux tandis que Salazar riait.

-Qu'est... Ce que... C'est? demanda Harry en haletant.

-Pouvoir d'appel, tu ne te sentiras mieux que lorsque tu l'auras en mains!

-Mais je ne veux pas toujours la trimbaler avec moi bon sang! s'écria Harry, respirant par à-coup.

-Je t'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas le choix! Mais je te donnerai son fourreau pour l'accrocher à ta taille.

-Je me vois mal avec une épée sur moi pour le restant de ma vie!

-Lorsque tu la portes, elle est invisible, tu sentiras juste un très léger poids sur ta hanche...

-Pourquoi pas dans le dos, c'est plus pratique?!

-Si tu y tiens, nous trouverons un moyen, fit le mage, amusé. En attendant, il te faut apprendre à la manier, sinon elle ne te servira à rien!

-Elle ne servira à rien, même si j'apprend à la manier Sal'!

-Oh que si! D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as quelques différents avec un psychopathe!

-Ouais... Seulement quelques, grommela Potter.

-Donc elle te servira, alors arrête de faire ton difficile tu veux?

-Pfff... Ouais, si tu veux.

Avec résignation, Harry reprit l'épée qui cessa de briller et sortit de la pièce tout en marmonnant de manière incompréhensible.

-Incroyable ce gamin... Mais, foi de Salazar Serpentard, je ferai quelque chose de lui!

**_¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤_**

Ta té ta tan!!!!!!!!!!!! Hé oui le chapitre 9 est arrivé (ou plutôt... était arriver puisque vous l'avez tous lu... Hum. Lol)

J'espère (bon oké Siria...) On espère que vous l'avez apprécier, et nous maintenant ce qu'on apprécierais c'est une... Attention, tenez-vous bien, **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

Alors heu... C'est ça!

A la prochaine!

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	11. Du moment que je puisse te prouver que t

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste appartient à Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Jade :** Tu adores notre fic? Et bien nous on t'adore parce que tu nous lis? Héhéhéhé! Mais c'est vrai, on t'assure! Menfin, on sait que notre Harry est capricieux, mais que veux-tu, c'est un Serpentard non? Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine! Bonne lecture!

**white**** wolf :** Bah, nous si! Pourquoi il est là? Parce qu'il doit être là voilà tout ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**shadow**** :** Mais elle est là cette suita! Lol ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**blurp3 :** Bah, explication rationnelle qu'on a oublier de préciser : Drago c'est tenu à l'écart du combat... Donc, quand tout a été finit, il s'est changé et est resté avec les gentils! On a éclairé ta lumière? On l'espère bien héhéhéhé! Merci bien pour ta review, ça nous fait toujours plaisir d'en recevoir une tonne! Allez, et bonne lecture à présent!

**audlydou :** Héhéhé, non, non, tu n'en m'est pas trop! On espère que tu ADORERAS autant ce chapitre que le précédent ;) Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :P

**POH :** MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI, MERCI!!! Bonne lecture et encore merci pour ta review ;)

**celine.s : Tu** veux pas que Ryry et Mione soit ensemble? Pourquoi dont? Tu trouves pas qu'ils vont bien ensemble? Pour ce qui est du caractère de Harry, il se calme un peu vers le chapitre 13... Enfin, se calmer... Il devient plus solitaire ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! En passent, t'es pas conne ;)

**Sleepy Angel - Lucile :** Bon, toi tu en es encore au chapitre 1... Mais je te répond tout de même ici ;) Bah... tu sais, je suis plutôt modeste, je dis rarement que c'est moi quand c'est une fic en commun, quand j'ai un autre nick name... Mais si tu veux, t'auras qu'à chercher tout ce qui commence par Laika et tu vas trouves mes autres fic! Bon j'ai assez fais de pub, désolé Siria. Nous disions donc, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit bientôt ;)

_Le Duo Infernal!_

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_****__**

_Chapitre10 : __Du moment que je puisse te prouver que tu te mens à toi-même!___

Harry était assis en tailleur sur son lit, dans sa chambre nouvellement aménager, et fixait intensément l'épée qui était posé sur une table de travail, plus loin, et qui brillait intensément. Il était obstinément résolu à ne pas aller la prendre... Son malaise augmentait, associé à une bonne migraine. Plus d'un quart d'heure était passé depuis qu'il avait laissé l'épée loin de lui. Pourtant, malgré la douleur frustrante de sa tête, il ne voulait pas fléchir. Il n'était pas dit qu'un objet aurait raison de lui... Et puis, les douleurs de sa cicatrice dépassaient souvent ce stade de douleur, il y était donc habitué! Salazar pour sa part, était occupé dans la salle principale, et n'avait posé aucune question lorsque Harry était partit dans sa chambre. Depuis, le Serpentard n'entendait plus de bruit venant de Salazar, ce qui était assez louche...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire? se demanda l'adolescent, profitant de cette curiosité pour tenter d'oublier la douleur persistante.

Il finit par hausser les épaules, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, en grommelant contre lui-même sur ce geste stupide qui avait réveillé à nouveau sa migraine. La lame brillait comme furieusement, illuminant la pièce, mais Harry l'ignorait tout bonnement, refusant de céder. Son appelle muet le frustrait au plus au point, mais le mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise ce qu'il n'appréciait tout bonnement pas et qui mettait sa volonté rudement à l'épreuve.

-Je n'irai pas chercher cette stupide épée, dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

S'il y avait cru, il aurait pu dire qu'elle s'était mit à briller encore plus. Harry lui tourna obstinément le dos en sifflant. Face au mur à présent, il se mit à chantonner une chanson au rythme très lent et triste pour tenter de se calmer. Au bout d'un moment, un sifflement strident retentit dans la pièce et Harry poussa un grognement de rage en se couvrant la tête de son oreiller. L'épée bourdonnait à présent, couvrant la voix de Harry. La douleur le faisait fermer les yeux à présent. Salazar apparut soudain dans la pièce, comme un fantôme et posa sa main sur la garde de l'épée, qui cessa son sifflement aigue. Elle lui avait déjà appartenue...

-Tu as une volonté de fer mon garçon, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant pour lui résister...

La tête de Harry émergea de sous l'oreiller.

-Je ne veux pas avoir cette épée, je te l'ai déjà dit!

-Et moi je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas le choix. Ça fait déjà quatre semaines qu'elle est en ta possession ce tu devrais avoir compris depuis le temps...

-M'en fiche, détache le lien qui me relie à elle!

-Je ne saurais pas.

-Tu es son ancien possesseur! Tu en es bien débarrassé toi!

-Ça ne marche pas comme ça...

-Comment as-tu fais, toi?

-Je ne saurais pas le dire! Un jour, je n'ai plus eu besoin d'elle et elle s'est détachée de moi...

-Mais je n'ai pas besoin d'elle non plus!

-Tu en as de besoin, puisqu'elle refuse de te quitter... Moi elle m'a quitté il y a déjà dix-sept ans!

-Dix-sept ans? Mais pourquoi dix-sept?

-Eh bien... j'en ai bien une idée mais...

-Eh bien dit la! fit Harry avec un geste de la main impatient.

-À la fin de juillet, Harry...

Celui-ci se figea, le souffle coupé.

-Ça... Ne se peut pas...

-Et pourtant oui, l'épée avait trouvé son nouveau propriétaire lors de ta naissance.

Harry soupira en se prenant le visage entre les mains, et Salazar délaissa la garde de l'épée qui se remit à briller doucement.

-Il fallait vraiment que tu la lâches maintenant?

-Eh bien... Tu dois te faire à l'idée qu'il ne te sert à rien de résister à son appel!

-Mais j'ai le bal dans quatre heures! Je ne vais pas la prendre avec!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse?

-Que tu la gardes avec toi pour ce soir...

-Impossible!

-Mais pourquoi? dit Harry, suppliant.

Salazar ignora sa question.

-Et puis si j'ai bien compris, reprit le mage, le thème est le Moyen Age!

-Oh Sal' fait moi pas ça...

-Si, j'ai le costume idéal pour toi!

-Nonnnnnn! dit le jeune homme en replongeant sous l'oreiller sous le rire de son mentor.

-Si, si! Tu vas ressembler à un de ces princes de sang noble!

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

-Mais siiiiii, en noir et argent. Ce serait parfait!

-Oh Merlin, protège-moi de ce fou!

L'épée se remit à siffler.

-Ais pitié... FAIS TAIRE CETTE ÉPÉE!!!

Salazar eut un rire franc.

-Viens la faire taire toi-même, il faut que j'aille préparer ton costume...

Et il sortit de la pièce, sous les injures de Harry.

-Je déteste ce type, dit Harry, avant de jeter un regard en biais vers l'épée. Et je n'irai PAS la prendre, il peut toujours rêver!

Il s'assit sur son lit, et crois les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Plutôt crevé... Je n'irai pas...

La douleur avait réapparu, plus intensive que jamais.

-Stupide épée...

Il la fixa.

-Ce n'est que de l'acier, la douleur n'est que psychologique...

Il s'assit alors en position de relaxation et s'efforça d'oublier la douleur.

-Harry! le fit sursauter une voix, qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Regardant autour de lui, il vit que l'épée n'était plus sur son bureau, ni dans la chambre... Aussi étonnant que cela put être, il avait plongé dans un état second de méditation. Salazar se tenait devant lui, soucieux.

-Tu vas bien?

-Sans problème Sal', pourquoi?

-Tu étais immobile, tout pâle...

-Pas d'inquiétude, je méditais...

-C'était assez effrayant... Tu ressemblais à un mort!

-Bah, tout ce qui compte, c'est que j'ai pu oublié cette stupide épée...

Salazar eut l'air surpris, puis se tourna vers le bureau, vide.

-Où est elle?

-Je croyais que tu l'avais prise...

-Eh bien non! dit fermement le mage.

-Alors où est-elle?

-A toi de me le dire jeune homme!

-J'en sais rien, je n'y ait pas touché!

-Tu te rends compte de la situation? Cette épée à un côté noir et... vivant!

-Faut pas que je me demande pourquoi j'avais un mal de tête à en mourir dans ce cas!

-Concentre-toi sur elle, tu devrais la retrouver.

-Pas question! Cette épée est très bien loin de moi!

-Elle va causer du tord Harry!

-Je m'en fou, j'ai plus de migraine pendant ce temps!

-Tu la retrouves, ou tu ne sors plus d'ici!

-Eh, mais c'est pas mon problème si elle est partit!

-Si! Ta méditation! Tu as dû penser à l'envoyer quelque part! Et comme tu es son « maître » ça c'est réalisé!

-Mais je ne pensais à rien...

-Arrête de te mentir à toi-même et réfléchis!

-Merde, Mione!

Il se leva en catastrophe et sortit en trompe de sa chambre, en direction des couloirs d'espionnage où il pourrait savoir plus exactement où se trouvait l'épée.

**-**Réfléchis Harry, réfléchis... Dortoir!

Il s'élança vers la tour des Gryffondor, courant dans les couloirs étroits. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'arrive enfin devant le miroir de la salle commune. Heureusement, la salle commune était déserte, il se précipita donc à l'intérieur de celle-ci. Retenant bien l'emplacement du miroir pour pouvoir repasser par là, il se tourna en tout sens et scruta les moindres recoins de la pièce. Enfin, il vit la faible lumière argentée qui venait de l'escalier face à lui et s'y élança, sachant parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait monter jusqu'en haut... Il commença à monter, suivant des yeux l'éclair de lumière.

-Reviens, siffla-t-il dans un faible murmure.

Le déclic du sortilège de repoussement se fit entendre, et il fut brutalement projeté en arrière.

-Merde... Reviens saleté!

Le tremblotement de lumière revint vers lui, tout doucement, ce qui tira un sourire satisfait à Harry.

-Aller, approche!

« On dirait que j'appelle un chien », fit sarcastiquement Harry dans sa tête.

Mais ce fut assez pour que sa concentration diminue et que l'épée s'arrête.

-Viens... Allez...

La lame finit par apparaître et elle s'approcha doucement de son maître.

-Vite vite...

Alors que l'épée n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et Harry sursauta. Il se retourna lentement et aperçu une ombre qui approchait de la pièce où il se trouvait. Harry se saisit aussitôt de l'épée qui émit comme un léger frémissement dans sa main, et se dirigea aussitôt vers le passage, espérant y arriver avant que le Gryffondor qui venait d'entrer ne l'aperçoive. Harry parvint enfin à l'endroit du passage et tâtonna le mur rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans le passage. Alors que la pierre redevenait normale, Ginny Weasley apparut dans la salle commune, et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers son dortoir. Harry soupira de soulagement et se détourna du miroir.

[...]

-Voilà...

Il déposa l'épée sur la table basse en face de lui, avant de s'asseoir dans un grand fauteuil. Aussitôt, la lame se mit à briller et Harry grimaça. Salazar lui fit un sourire mi-compatissant, mi-sarcastique.

-Tu t'habitueras!

-Ouais... j'espère!

Il soupira et se leva, empoignant la garde de l'épée.

-Tu as mon costume?

-Tiens, décidé à le mettre?

-Ce n'est pas le costume qui me pose problème, mais l'épée qui va avec! siffla l'adolescent sous le sourire de Salazar.

-Salle de bain... j'arrangerai ce qui ne va pas par la suite!

-Et comment sais-tu ce qui n'ira pas?

-Eh, j'ai vécu au Moyen Âge mon garçon!

-Juste, j'ai tendance à l'oublier...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains pour enfiler le costume. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle d'eau, il entreprit de revêtir la longue tunique et la cape noir bordé d'argent, la ceinture à la boucle représentant un dragon finement travailler, et le cercle d'argent, sertit d'émeraude, en guise de couronne. Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise dans ces vêtements, et il retourna dans la salle noire le coeur plus léger. Salazar le fixait d'un regard scrupuleux, et se mit à tourner autour de lui.

-On ne peut pas laisser voir ton visage... Mais on ne peut pas cacher non plus tes yeux!

-Eh bien fais ça alors!

-Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait trouver de léger qui cache ton visage, sauf tes yeux...

-A toi de trouver!

-Pas évident...

-Un masque?

Harry était franchement amusé du comportement de Salazar, qui le fixait droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes étaient de la même grandeur, ce qui facilitait la tâche au mage.

-Je ne sais pas... Il faudrait une sorte de masque qui te colle au visage.

-Métamorphose?

-Non! Sûrement pas!

-Et pourquoi?

-Je ne veux pas changer ton apparence!  
-Eh bien dans ce cas, tout simplement un masque!

-Bien... Un masque avec ouverture pour la bouche et les yeux...

Le mage se le visualisa en tête avant de claquer des doigts et celui-ci apparut...

-Heu... Ça fait étrange... Pourquoi pas jusqu'au nez?

-Tu as raison... Arrangeons ça!

-Merci bien...

Salazar métamorphosa le masque pour qu'il prenne une forme plus adéquate et moins ridicule, de sorte que le visage de Harry ne soit caché que jusqu'à mi-hauteur du nez.

-Tu as pensé à quelque chose pour mes cheveux? demanda l'adolescent.

-Je pensais les faire pousser, et les attacher en catogan, comme les princes. Mais tu dois me donner ton avis.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-De toute façon, ce n'est que pour une soirée.

Il désigna la couronne.

-Elle tiendra sans doute mieux, si mes cheveux sont attachés...

-Parfait...

Le mage pointa sa baguette vers les cheveux d'Harry qui commencèrent à pousser jusqu'à atteindre ses épaules. Lorsque le jeune homme voulu les attacher, Salazar stoppa son geste, passant derrière lui, pour s'en occuper.

-Dis tout de suite que je ne sais pas le faire, grogna Harry.

-Tu n'as pas l'expérience des cheveux longs à ce que je sache? Donc tu ne saurais pas le faire convenablement.

-Sal' c'est un bal, pas une cour royal!

-Je tiens quand même à ce que tu sois parfait...

Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits tandis qu'il poursuivait.

-Et puis, si tu es bien coiffé, tu feras le bonheur d'Hermione

-Je doute qu'elle me reconnaisse, c'est un bal masqué...

-Et alors? De toute façon, tu seras mieux coiffé comme ça, fin de la discussion!

Harry eut un rire franc et se laissa faire. Une fois chose faite, quand vint le temps de reprendre l'épée, son regard s'assombrit.

-Oh allez Harry! Ce n'est quand même pas la mort! Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, cette pauvre épée, pour que tu la détestes autant?

-Le simple fait qu'elle existe!

-Allons, ce n'est qu'une épée.

-Une stupide épée oui...

-Je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi tu t'acharnes tellement à ne pas la prendre.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées... Pourquoi donc en faisait-il un tel remue-ménage... Ce n'était qu'une épée! Salazar rangea la lame dans un fourreau noir et le tendit à Harry qui se mit à se demander si elle irait dans son dos, où à sa taille...

-Fais ce que tu veux... Ce sera pareil!

-Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle serait invisible dès que la mettrais!

-Oui, sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle ira très bien avec ton costume, donc elle sera visible.

-Peux-tu m'expliquer QUAND cette épée sait qu'elle dot être invisible, et quand elle ne le doit pas? soupira le garçon, exaspéré.

-Bah, elle doit avoir une certaine intelligence, c'est un mystère de ce monde.

-Que je préfère pas résoudre oui!

Il se replongea dans le problème principal.

-Si je la mets après ma ceinture, je vais m'empêtrer dedans toute la soirée!

-Si tu la mets dans ton dos, tu risques d'être bloqué en te courbant devant ces dames...

Salazar, petit sourire en coin, regardait Harry tourner sur lui-même en poussant des soupirs régulièrement.

-Très bien... À ma taille, soupira Harry, après avoir examiné chaque angle possible et peser le pour et le contre.

-Super, enfin décidé! Le bal commence dans combien de temps?

-Environ une heure...

-Ça va te laisser le temps de t'habituer à ton nouvel accoutrement... et me laisser finaliser le tout de quelques atouts royaux!

-Ça y est, je vais ressembler à un épouvantail!

-Mais nooooooon... Fais-moi confiance!

-Ça, ça risque d'être dur.

Le mage donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne d'Harry qui riait.

-C'est ça, moque-toi... Mais en attendant, je vais chercher tes atouts!

-Tout doux avec les artifices Sal', je ne veux pas peser une tonne!

-Ne t'inquiète pas va, je vais te trouver des petits trucs léger

Harry sourit et se mit à marcher à travers la pièce, découvrant à son grand étonnement avec quelle facilité il pouvait se déplacer. Les vêtements ne le gênaient pas dans ses mouvements, ce qui était le principal. Et même, Harry avait l'impression que les vêtements avaient parfaitement épousé la forme qu'il fallait. Pour ce qui était de l'épée qu'il avait ceint à sa droite, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle ne le gênait pas le moindre du monde.

-Maintenant faudra voir pour les danses, marmonna-t-il.

-Tu comptes danser? Bravo, je n'y aurais pas cru une seconde si tu ne l'avais pas dit!

Harry se retourna pour voir Salazar derrière lui.

-Encore faudrait-il que je me souvienne comment danser...

-Ce sont des choses qui ne s'oublient pas.

-Eh bien il faut croire que si!

-On ne plaisante pas avec ces choses là!

-Et si je te disais que je ne savais pas danser, tu me croirais?

-C'est tout de suite plus compréhensible...

-Ça n'arrange pas le problème.

-Bien, je vais me voir dans l'obligation de t'apprendre!

-Oh, ne rêve pas trop!

-Allez, viens!

-Non!

Salazar soupira, puis d'un coup de baguette, ajouta ce qu'il avait apporté pour la tenue de Harry et eut un sourire carnassier par la suite.

-Allons, tu ne feras pas bonne impression auprès de ces dames, sans savoir danser!

Harry poussa un soupir et finit par acquiescer.  
-Ok, mais tu fais pas dans les détails, et tu fais les danses basiques!  
Salazar eut un sourire carnassier qui fit froid dans le dos du survivant.  
-Bon, c'est parti!

Après un claquement de doigt, une musique se fit entendre en arrière fond et Salazar tendit une main à Harry que celui-ci regarda étrangement.

-Tu veux apprendre oui ou non?  
Potter grommela et prit la main de Serpentard.

-On commence par quoi?

-Une simple valse, c'est le plus facile...

Salazar commença à bouger lentement, pour que Harry ait le temps de le suivre. Celui-ci s'emmêlait légèrement, mais finit par comprendre le truc et à bouger en même temps que son mentor.  
-C'est bien, mais ce serait mieux si t'évitais de regarder toujours tes pieds!

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... grommela Harry, regardant toujours ses pieds.

-Si tu n'essayes pas, en effet ça ne va pas aller tout seul!

-Bon bon...

Il se força à détacher son regard de ses pieds, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre.

-Mais non, regarde-moi!

Harry soupira et se détacha.

-Laisse tomber, c'est peine perdue en une heure à peine!

-Pas si vite, il ne sera pas dit que Salazar Serpentard n'arrivera pas à ses fins!

Il reprit les mains de Harry et se remit à danser, l'obligeant à le suivre sous les grognements de l'adolescent.

-Je hais les bals.

-Erreur, tu n'aimes pas danser.

-Ça revient au même.

-Pas du tout, une danse et un bal ce n'est pas la même chose...

-Si c'est la même chose...

-Non, et puis tu n'étais pas forcé d'y aller, c'est toi qui l'as décidé!

-Ne me tente pas de rester ici...

Salazar rit doucement, mais tenta de le cacher sous le regard noir de Harry.

-Bon, tu vois! Tu commences à maîtriser tout en arrivant à me fusiller du regard, tout n'est pas perdu!

-Argh j'vais te tuer!

Harry se jeta sur Salazar, sous le rire sonore de lui. Tous deux roulèrent à terre et Salazar eut facilement le dessus, mais Harry envoya valser l'homme et se releva précipitamment.

-Hé gamin, tu vas salir ton costume!

-M'en fiche...

-Oh tu as vu l'heure, tu vas être en retard si on ne finis pas cette leçon...

-C'est pas être en retard qui va me déranger!

-Mais quel sale caractère ma parole!

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis que les lèvres de Salazar se retroussaient en un petit sourire. Pourtant, les deux hommes reprirent la leçon, et il n'y eut plus d'accident majeur. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour Harry d'aller au bal, il s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.

-Allez ,fais un homme de toi et fais moi honneur! lui lança Salazar alors qu'il sortait.

-Ouais... Ouais...

Harry avait déjà couvert son visage d'un masque pour être sûr de ne pas être reconnu, et il s'avança vers la Grande Salle. Les portes de celle-ci étaient encore fermées, et une foule se massait devant, attendant avec impatience que l'heure de l'ouverture arrive. Harry restait légèrement en retrait, observant du coin des yeux les autres élèves. Il avait décidé de commencer dès le soir même son vrai travail d'espionnage et il le prenait très à coeur. Ainsi, il avait décidé d'observer les manies des élèves, les tics nerveux, ou quoi que ce soit qui lui permettait de reconnaître sans que la personne enlève son masque.

-Weasley... marmonna-t-il, tout bas, en voyant une haute silhouette qui se frottait le nez, au bras d'une jeune fille plutôt élégante.

Il n'était pas très dur de reconnaître le rouquin, par contre sa cavalière était plus dure. Harry décida d'y revenir plus tard et parcourut la foule. Il vit une jeune fille au port royal mais trop mince et dont les longs cheveux étaient reconnaissables.

-Parkinson... Mais clairement son cavalier n'est pas Drago, trop petit...

Il eut un sourire moqueur à cette pensée continua à disséquer du regard les élèves. Un garçon maladroit venait de trébucher sur la robe d'une jeune fille. Harry n'eut aucun mal à le reconnaître.

-Neville... Toujours aussi maladroit donc!

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, et les élèves s'engouffrèrent dans la salle magnifiquement décorée. Harry y pénétra lui aussi, prenant soin de rester à l'écart des autres. De longs rubans et de grandes banderoles ornaient les murs. Harry se plaça au fond de la salle de manière à avoir une vue d'ensemble. La moitié de l'école devait être présente, l'autre étant les élèves trop jeunes pour participer au bal. Dumbledore fit son entrer dans la salle, et se dirigea vers l'estrade. Il était habillé d'une tenue de sorcier du Moyen Age qui, Harry devait se l'avouer, lui allait parfaitement bien. D'une certaine manière, Harry trouvait qu'il ressemblait à ce que Merlin devait avoir l'air, autrefois. Le directeur prit la parole.

-Bien, je suis heureux de voir le nombre de personnes présentes!

Il y eut des cris, des sifflements et des applaudissements, le directeur dû donc attendre que la foule se calme.

-Le dîner ayant été servit à l'heure habituelle, le bal pourra donc commencé d'ici quelques minutes.

Une autre vague de sifflements lui répondit et il sourit, amusé.

-Je vous souhaite donc à tous une bonne soirée!

Il jeta un sort à une étrange boîte qui se trouvait sur une table derrière lui, et les premières notes d'une chanson débuta. Harry vit aussitôt des couples se former et se mettre à danser, tandis que lui-même se tenait bien à l'écart, dans un coin plus sombre. S'il pouvait éviter de danser ce soir, ce serait une soirée parfaite! Il se concentra sur les élèves, cherchant sans même s'en rendre compte une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bourgognes de sa connaissance... Malheureusement, aucune description de ce genre de correspondait aux jeunes filles présente dans la pièce, il soupira et alla s'asseoir à une table, déboucha une bièraubeurre. Il buvait tranquillement, continuant de jeter des coups d'oeil discret à la table des professeurs, puis fixant les élèves, lorsque une jeune fille prit place devant lui. Elle se saisit d'une bouteille elle aussi et lui sourit.

-Bonsoir, je ne te dérange pas?

Harry ne répondit pas, faisant un vague geste de la main pour faire comprendre que non. Un jeune homme vint s'asseoir à la droite de la jeune fille, et fixait étrangement Harry.

-Salut...

Harry se décida à parler, et marmonna un vague salut. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent étrangement, trouvant du plus étrange le caractère du garçon...

-T'es en quelle année? demanda la jeune fille.

-Septième, et toi?

-Aussi! Si ça se trouve on est en cours ensemble!

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, dit le garçon. T'es qui?

-Hé!

Harry eut un sourire espiègle.

-C'est un bal masqué... Je suis pas là pour me révéler si vite!

-Ben quoi, de toute façon c'est qu'une idée du vieux fou!

La jeune fille frappa le garçon du plat de la main tandis que Harry ricanait.

-Rien qu'à ta remarque, je peux te dire que t'es de Serpentard!

-Touché! Mais toi, t'es dans quel maison?

-À toi de le deviné!

Harry eut un sourire.

-Mais je dirais que la demoiselle de Gryffondor va le savoir plus vite que toi...

La jeune fille en question sursauta.

-Comment sais-tu que je suis de Gryffondor?

-Facile, seuls les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffles prennent la défense du dirlo, et comme un Serpentard ne serait pas aller au bal avec une Pousfouffle...

L'adolescente grommela, mais eut tout de même un sourire.

-C'es fort...

-Simplement logique!

-Moi qui me crois bonne en logique, je ne parviens pas à déterminer ta maison...

-Faut dire aussi qu'on a pas beaucoup d'éléments sur toi! dit le garçon qui l'accompagnait.

-Bah, ce sera à vous de voir...

-J'imagine... Tu n'es pas accompagné? demanda le jeune homme.

-Non, je ne préférais pas... A ce que je vois par contre, vous deux êtes venus ensemble, et vous vous connaissez!

-Ouais, bien vus!

-Étonnant, Gryffondor et Serpentard...

-C'était pour éviter d'y aller avec une certaine autre personne... dit le garçon en grimaçant derrière son masque.

-Laisses-moi deviner... Une jeune fille aux airs de bouledogue toujours accroché à toi comme une sangsue?

Le garçon laissa échappé un sifflement.

-Tu en sais trop à mon goût...

-Qui ne sait pas que Parkinson t'adore et veut entrer dans tes faveurs Malefoy?

-Mais COMMENT sais-tu qui il est?

-Sa façon de marcher, de s'asseoir... Faut être aveugle pour pas le démasquer!

-Mais t'es pas normal toi!

-Je sais seulement observé! Malefoy est un Serpentard, et un Serpentard prend toujours un certain air... Royal, si vous voulez!

-Tu observes beaucoup comme ça? demanda la Gryffondor, curieuse.

-Quand j'ai rien de plus important oui... Ça m'amuse de savoir les manies de chacun.

-C'est un drôle de passe-temps...

Harry haussa les épaules.

-C'est le mien.

-Et moi, tu sais qui je suis? demanda la Gryffondor.

Harry se concentra quelques instants, tentant de découvrir la personne qui se cachait derrière ce masque. Sans succès.

-Pas pour le moment, mais ça viendra bien.

Quelqu'un lui tapota l'épaule et il se retourna pour tomber face à la dite Parkinson.

-Tu veux danser?

-Heu...

-Allez viens, tu m'intrigues!

Elle le saisit par le bras, l'obligeant à se lever.

-Arg...

Drago lui lança un petit sourire tandis que Harry grimaçait. Pansy le tirait toujours vers la piste, tandis que Harry réfléchissait à toute allure, cherchant désespérément le moyen de se sortir de cette situation. Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un d'autre poser son bras sur le sien et le tirer légèrement.

-Excuses-moi, fit la Gryffondor à Parkinson, mais c'est MON cavalier, et il m'avait promis cette danse!

-J'm'en fiche, il est avec moi maintenant...

-Heu, non désolé Parkinson, mais je vais rester avec ma... cavalière.

La jeune fille, d'abord étonnée qu'il sache son nom, finit par le lâcher en maugréant, sous le soupir discret de soulagement du Survivant.

-Merci...

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire, et Harry la saisit dans ses bras, sous son regard surpris.

-Il faut bien que je respecte mes promesses! répondit-il à sa question muette, avec un clin d'oeil.

La Gryffondor lui répondit par un sourire, et tous deux commencèrent à danser doucement. Harry pensa alors en souriant à Salazar. Ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que le mage soit derrière le miroir, le regardant danser...

« Je vais le tuer s'il fait ça... » pensa-t-il, toujours en souriant. Il fit tournoyer sa cavalière, puis la ramena près de lui. « Salazar, je t'adore! Tu auras ma clémence tout compte fait... »

-Tu sais que tu danses très bien? dit sa cavalière en riant.

-J'ai eu un bon professeur...

-Décidément il y a encore des gens civilisé dans ce monde!

-Eh oui!

Un petit silence s'installa, rapidement brisé par Harry...

-Alors, tu es amie avec le grand Drago Malefoy?

-Oui, mais depuis peu! Nous avons su laisser nos différents de côté, et avons une relation plutôt stable...

-Tu parles déjà de relation? dit le jeune homme avec un sourire taquin.

La jeune fille rougit.

-Oh, pas du tout dans ce sens là!

Harry éclata de rire.

-D'accord, d'amitié!

Harry sourit en lui-même... S'il revoyait Drago sous son apparence normale, il saurait le questionner sur ses intentions envers cette jeune fille... Il parviendrait bien à le faire avouer!

-Alors, pourrais-je enfin savoir de quelle maison vient celui que j'ai sauvé des pattes de Pansy Parkinson?

Le regard de Harry brilla étrangement.

-Peut-être, essayer toujours de découvrir...

La jeune fille se plongea dans sa réflexion, regardant le jeune homme tandis qu'ils continuaient de danser. La lente mélodie prit fin, et Harry la relâcha.

-Je ferais bien de te ramener à ton cavalier, il va se sentir abandonné...

La jeune file acquiesça, légèrement déçue cependant. Harry la raccompagna près de Drago qui le regardait toujours bizarrement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me regardes comme si je venais de Mars? demanda-t-il, au blond.

Drago sursauta.

-Cette phrase!

-Quoi cette phrase?

Harry pâlit en se rappelant l'avoir déjà utilisée auparavant.

-Il serait temps de nous dire ton nom vieux!

-Désolé, je m'en souviens plus, c'est pas possible d'avoir une mémoire aussi courte!

-Arrête de mentir, et dit-le!

-Je ne vais pas t'obéir!

-Et pourquoi?

-Parce que je ne reçois pas d'ordre!

Harry se gifla mentalement... Ce n'était pas le genre de phrase à dire s'il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre son identité! Drago fronça les sourcils.

-Tu me rappelles quelqu'un.

-Oh, ce doit être une coïncidence!

-Non, peut-être que je te connais!

-Poudlard n'est pas si grand que ça, renchérit la Gryffondor, toutes les septièmes se connaissent!

-Je suis au courant... Bon, je vais prendre l'air! annonça-t-il, se dirigeant vers la grande porte qui avait été aménager dans un des murs de la Grande Salle, donnant sur le parc.

Après un regard entre eux, les deux autres personnes partirent à sa suite. Harry marchait d'un pas plutôt paisible à l'extérieur et se dirigeait vers le lac. Il soupira lorsqu'il perçut la présence des deux amis derrière lui.

-Quoi, encore? demanda-t-il en se retournant vers eux.

-On t'accompagne voilà tout!

-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Ils marchèrent en silence tout les trois, Harry tout à fait à gauche, la jeune fille au milieu et le blond à droite. Le ciel était brillamment éclairé par les étoiles cette nuit-là, et Harry soupira en voyant Sirius, constellation du chien, s'illuminé de mille feu. Il soupira tristement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda la jeune fille doucement.

-Rien, je pensais juste à un truc

-Tu veux en parler...

-Ça ne servirait à rien.

Il sourit tristement, sourire qui frappa comme une illusion la jeune fille, au plus profond de son âme.

« Je suis sûre de le connaître! » songea la jeune fille. Mais qui est-ce?

-DRAGO!!!!!!! Je t'ai reconnu...

-Oh merde...

Pansy bondit à son cou.

-Ça va pas de me fuir comme ça?

-Je ne te fuis pas Pansy, j'essaye d'avoir un peu de tranquillité!

-Allez vient, il y a un slow dans le Grande Salle...

-J'ai déjà trop dansé... trouve quelqu'un d'autre!

-Non, non, tu viens, aller!

-Bon d'accord... Mais tu me fiches une paix royale après hein!

-Promis, promis! Allez, vite!

Elle l'entraîna pratiquement au pas de course vers le château, laissant les deux autres seuls. Harry finit par s'arrêter au bord du lac, quasiment de l'autre côté du château. La jeune fille s'arrêta également et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je sais que tu es à Gryffondor, mais tu es bien une des seules dont je n'ai pas encore découvert le nom!

-Je dois dire que j'ai changé mon apparence, dit la jeune fille en riant.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne voulais pas qu'on me reconnaisse! C'est un bal masqué après tout!

Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Et tu es comment normalement?

-Ah ça, je ne vais pas te le dire!

Harry rit doucement.

-C'est ton droit!

-Et toi? Tu as changé ton apparence?

-Un peu... Mais j'ai surtout pris soin à ce que mon costume me cache!

-Tu en as tellement à caché?

-Tu n'auras pas quelques pensées... Louche par hasard, toi?

La jeune fille rit, imité très vite par Harry.

-Non, je te rassure...

-Merci de me rassurer. Alors, ce Drago! Tu en penses quoi?

-Différent de ma première impression... Et toi?

-Bah, un Serpentard comme un autre!

-C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas avoir la même opinions qu'une fille!

-Je l'espère!

Ils rirent encore un peu avant que la jeune fille ne pose une autre question.

-Et ainsi, tu connais tout le monde?

-Oh je n'ai pas dit ça! Mais je cherche à savoir reconnaître n'importe qui... Ça aide dans quelques circonstances!

La Gryffondor le regarda sans comprendre.

-Comme quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Polynectar! La personne en prenant n'aurait pas les mêmes gestes...

-Tu comptes prendre l'apparence de quelqu'un?

-Oh non, pas nécessairement, mais ça peut toujours être pratique avec les temps qui courent! Chaque jour apporte son lot de mort...

-Oui...

La jeune fille baissa la tête, un sourire triste au visage.

-C'est à mon tour de te demander si ça va...

-Et je vais répondre comme toi, ça ne vaudrait pas grand chose d'en parler.

-Et je respecte ton silence! acheva Harry.

-Merci...

Il revint planer un silence.

-Tu as un petit ami?

-Tu es bien curieux! dit la jeune fille en riant.

-Si c'est trop personnel, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

-Non ça va, en fait, je ne sais plus...

-Oh, je vois...

-C'est difficile en ce moment...

-Pourquoi? Si je peux je permettre?

-Disons que je n'ai pas une grande place dans sa vie...

-Je suis désolé...

-Pas autant que moi, dit-elle faiblement.

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules, dans un geste qui se voulait chaleureux et amical. La jeune fille se laissa aller et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire avec lui...

-Il est si étrange que ça?

Elle eut un petit rire.

-Plus étrange que lui ne devrait pas exister...

-Quand on ne sait plus quoi faire, bien souvent la meilleure solution est de tourner la page.

-C'est pas si facile...

-Je te jure que parfois, c'est le mieux... Essaye de l'oublier et passe à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Pourtant, je le connais depuis longtemps! Je ne veux pas l'oublier...

-Ce sera sans doute la meilleure chose à faire.

- Mais... Oh je ne sais pas!

Harry sourit tristement et passa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Prends ton temps pour décider... Mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit!

À son grand étonnement, elle tourna la tête vers lui, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant de surprise, il répondit doucement au baiser de la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux attachés, cherchant le ruban qui les retenait. Après l'avoir trouvé, elle le détacha et les cheveux noirs d'Harry tombèrent sur ses épaules, ce dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il tassa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et passa ses bras autour de la taille mince de la jeune fille. Celle-ci joignit ses mains derrière la nuque du jeune homme, se laissant aller dans les bras fermes de l'adolescent.

-Si on trouvait un endroit plus discret? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du bel inconnu.

-Entendu...

Il se leva et souleva la jeune fille dans ses bras tandis qu'elle riait. Ils se précipitèrent vers le château, sous des rires étouffés, tout en s'embrassant. Ils ne rencontrèrent personne sur le chemin et, arrivé à l'intérieur, il murmura à son oreille.

-Où est-ce qu'on va alors, princesse?

-On va où tu veux, mon grand.

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, puis Harry eut un sourire carnassier en se décidant. Il s'engagea donc dans les cachots. La jeune demoiselle le suivait, curieuse. Ils descendirent ainsi des escaliers, parcoururent quelques couloirs.

-Hum, où est-ce que tu nous mènes?

-Dans mon dortoir...

La jeune fille sursauta.

-Tu es à Serpentard?

Harry se tourna vers elle.

-Écoutes, tu as bien vu avec Drago que ils ne sont pas tous comme tu le crois!

-Je sais mais...

-Si tu n'aurais pas su que j'étais à Serpentard, ça ne t'aurait pas dérangé n'est-ce pas?

Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-Je l'admets.

Harry l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors, tu me suis?

Elle acquiesça et le suivit. Ils arrivèrent tous deux au mur et Harry donna le mot de passe. Ne perdant pas de temps, il l'emmena dans le dortoir des septièmes années, et Hermione s'approcha aussitôt de lui, serrant son corps contre le sien. Harry la fit tombé sur le lit qui avait et était toujours le sien d'une certaine manière. Il l'embrassa doucement, puis plus profondément. Elle commença alors à enlever le masque du jeune homme. Harry se redressa subitement.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir savoir qui je suis?

-J'aimais bien ton côté mystérieux... Mais oui j'y tiens.

Il acquiesça alors et elle lui enleva le masque. Elle retint aussitôt son souffle, incapable de prononcer un mot.

-Eh oui, je suis bien Harry Potter, dit le garçon sarcastiquement.

La jeune fille retira elle aussi son masque et Harry regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire, mais aussi toute la conversation qu'il avait eut avec elle plus tôt.

-Mione...

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Oh mon dieu... J'ai trompé mon copain avec mon copain! ricana-t-elle

Harry se retira aussitôt du lit, se mettant à faire les cent pas, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

-Tu m'as conseillé de rompre avec toi! C'est si... ridicule!

-Oh ça va!

-Arrête de tourner en rond Harry, tu me donnes le tournis!

-Pas ma faute! Et je ne savais pas que c'était toi!

-Tu croyais que je le savais moi peut-être!

-Oh, c'est bon!

-Et Drago... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il viendrait avec toi, moi!

-C'est un ami, nous avons oublié nos rancoeurs pour t'oublier, puisque les recherches de s'annonçaient pas fructueuses, et par conséquent, nous sommes allé au bal ensemble!

-M'oublier, c'est gentil...

-C'est de ta faute! Tu croyais quoi après l'attaque du Chemin-de-Traverse?

-Que tu attendrais!

-J'ai attendu pendant un mois Harry, un MOIS!

-Je le sais Hermione, mais tu croyais quoi? Que ce serait facile pour moi d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé?

-Nous ne t'avions rien fait!

-Je le sais... Simplement j'avais besoin d'être seul!

-Tu aurais pu au moins nous donner signe de vie! Quelque chose...

-Je ne pouvais pas, ou plutôt, je ne voulais pas!

-Tu vois? C'est ça ton problème! Tu ne penses qu'à toi!

-Je ne pense PAS qu'à moi! Si je ne pensais qu'à moi Hermione, je n'aurais pas été affronté Voldemort de mon plein gré l'autre jour!

-Si, tu ne penses qu'à faire ton intéressant!

-Comment peux-tu dire ça!

-En parlant!

-Je ne peux pas croire que tu penses ça de moi, pas après sept ans!

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard. Harry était aussi bien blessé que furieux.

-Eh bien sept ans, c'est assez pour l'avoir remarqué! Ta tendance à jouer les héros a convaincu assez de monde!

-Parce que maintenant tu as les mêmes termes que les mangemorts!

-Je n'ai pas les mêmes termes que ces psychopathes, j'ai seulement les mêmes termes que tous ceux qui arrivent à voir la vérité!

-J'en ai assez, je fous le camp et tu ne me reverras plus!

-Parfait! Ça ne changera pas des derniers temps!

Harry eut un sifflement et se dirigeant d'un pas vif et remplit de rage vers la porte du dortoir, qui s'ouvrit précipitamment, laissant Drago entrer.

-Harry... s'écria-t-il, en s'arrêtant net.

-Adieu!

-Eh attends! Explication d'abord!

Puis, voyant Hermione, un sourire sarcastique au visage et les cheveux défaits, il compléta :

-Explication des deux!

-Demande à mademoiselle, moi je pars...

-Hors de question, tu restes!

-Ce n'est sûrement pas toi qui vas me dire quoi faire!

-Cette fois, oui! Alors va t'asseoir!

-Pousses-toi et laisse-moi sortir!

-Non, pas avant d'avoir eut des explications!

-Eh bien tu pourras toujours attendre venant de ma part!

-J'attendrai, justement!

-Laisse-moi passé, j'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir! Je retourne dans mon lit...

-Ton lit, il est ici au cas où tu l'aurais oublié!

-Plus maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais en m'amenant ici, dit Hermione en riant faussement. Bien entendu, pour ce qui est de coucher avec quelqu'un!

-Tu peux parler! Tu me dis avoir un copain, et tu m'embrasses aussitôt après!

-Oui et par la suite je t'ai dit que je voulais rompre!

-Belle preuve de fidélité!

-Tu n'étais pas là depuis un mois!

-Ouais et puis? Ça ne veut pas dire que j'étais mort! Tu ne me vois pas deux mois par année, à chaque été, et ce n'est pas la fin du monde!

-Eh bien maintenant je ne te verrai plus, et ce sera mieux ainsi!

-Tsss...

-Oh, tout doux tous les deux.

-Pousses-toi Drago!

-Ouais, c'est entre lui et moi, dit Hermione en se levant.

-Tu comptes me jeter un sort Hermione? Va-y, je suis curieux de voir ça, à la façon dont tu parles!

-Ne me tente pas Potter!

-Oh, tu utilises mon nom de famille maintenant? C'est vrai que c'est normal, tu côtoies Weasley... Peut-être même plus intimement même!

Hermione sortit sa baguette dans un geste rapide et la pointa sur Harry. Celui-ci ne bougea pas le moindre du monde, la provoquant du regard, un sourire froid s'étirant sur ses lèvres.

-On dirait que ma petite remarque ne t'a pas plu... Aurais-je touché un point sensible?

-Ta gueule...

-Oh, fais preuve d'un peu d'originalité Granger...

-Tu n'es pas plus originale à ce que je sache!

-Exemple?

-Tu parles tout le temps de Ron!

Harry soupira.

-Des enfantillages tous ça, je retourne voir Sal' moi, salut!

-Sal? Intervint enfin Drago. Celui de la dernière fois?

-Ben oui, qui d'autre!

-Je sais pas moi, un autre fou!

-Ben c'est pas le cas!

-Tu habites-là alors...

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrai pas... Et la porte sera toujours... close pour vous deux!

-Hé, mais j'ai rien fait moi!

-Ouais c'est ça... Bonne chance à vous deux!

Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas furieux.

-Je jure de faire payer à Dumbledore d'avoir organisé ce bal, et à Salazar de m'avoir appris à danser!

-Harry, attend! hurla une voix derrière lui.

-Quoi encore Drago?

-Je veux venir avec toi!

-C'est non.

-Mais...

-Décision définitive.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que!

-Ce n'est pas une raison!

-Je n'ai PAS envie que tu viennes!

Drago eut un regard blessé. Harry se sentit aussitôt désol

-Je suis désolé Drago... C'est à cause de Granger!

-Je sais Harry... Je ne la comprends pas moi non plus!

Le Survivant soupira.

-J'imagine que j'ai ma part de responsabilité aussi...

-Bien vu Potter!

Harry gronda et se retourna.

-C'est quoi le problème de me suivre partout et d'écouter ce que je dis?

-Eh, vous allez pas recommencer vous deux! dit Drago en contemplant Harry et Hermione.

-Non, je ne gaspillerais pas de salive pour cette pimbêche... Va chercher tes choses Dray!

-De même que je ne gaspillerais pas la mienne pour un dégénéré mental!

-Tu l'as aimé je te signal de dégénéré!

-Tu as aimé la pimbêche!

-Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis un dégénéré! Une grave erreur de plus...

-Faut dire qu'avec ton quotient intellectuel, les erreurs doivent t'être fréquente!

-Sûrement, mais toi tu ne risques pas d'en faire avec les heures que tu passes à lire, tous les trucs pour éviter de faire une bêtise doivent être écrit noir sur blanc!

-Non, ça c'est l'apprentissage de la vie, ce que tu n'as sûrement pas fait!

-Dois-je te rappeler que vivre ses onze premières années dans un placard n'est pas le meilleur apprentissage de la vie à avoir?

-Je me fous bien de ton bien être!

-Oh, mais j'ai bien vu ça! Weasley t'a très bien appris comment faire!

-Tu vois, tu en reviens toujours à lui!

-Normal, il est _si _important pour toi et... ton corps!

Aussitôt, Hermione voulut lui donner une baffe mais Harry bloqua sa main.

-Espèce... d'obsédé!

-L'insulte du siècle... Je te signal que nous avons tous dix-sept ans ici, et que c'est normal!

-Je ne pense pas qu'à ça!

-Oh oui, c'est vrai, je l'avais très bien remarqué quand tu m'as proposé de trouver un lieu plus approprié tantôt!

La jeune fille ne su plus vraiment quoi dire et elle se contenta de vouloir lui donner une gifle de son autre main. Au même moment, il silhouette émergea sur mur, faisant sursauter Drago et Granger.

-Sal' faut pas faire ça, grommela Harry.

-Je viens vous empêcher de faire des bêtises... A commencer par toi jeune homme!

-A moins que tu sois aveugle, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant vu ton âge, tu aurais remarqué que je suis plus en défense qu'en attaque, fit le jeune homme en souriant à son mentor.

-Peu importe, tu vas finir par faire une bêtise avec le caractère de chien que tu as!

-C'est sympathique merci...

-Mais j't'en pris!

-Rôh, arrête!

-Quant à vous, jeune fille, est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de lâcher ce crétin?

-Je le lâche, ce crétin comme vous dites si bien!

-Rappelle-moi de te trucidé une fois rentrer mon cher mentor! gronda Harry, le fusillant du regard.

-Oh ce ne sera que la vingtième fois aujourd'hui!

-C'est vrai, je viens aussi de me promettre de te faire payer le cours de tantôt!

-Et pourquoi?

-La danse n'a pas monté dans mon estime...

L'homme éclata de rire, sous les airs ébahis de Drago et Hermione qui en comprenait plus rien.

-Tu te débrouillais plutôt bien pourtant!

-Je le savais! Tu as regardé par le miroir!

-Je n'aurais pas raté une si bonne occasion de te faire tourner en bourrique voyons!

Harry grommela quelques mots que personnes ne comprit.

-Tu vas vraiment le regretter...

-J'en tremble de peur gamin!

-Tu devrais...

-Mais bien sûr! Tu vas faire tu tords à Salazar Serpentard!

-Moques-toi, va-y, mais tu vas le regretter!

A la mention de Salazar Serpentard, Hermione avait sursauté et regardé l'homme sous un nouvel angle.

-Mon Dieu, Granger a enfin compris à qui elle avait affaire!

-Ta gueule Potter!

-Certainement pas pour toi!

-Oh les jeunes, tout doux!

-LA FERME SAL!

-Parles-moi sur un autre ton Harry!

-Je vais te parler comme je veux, avec le niveau de stress que j'ai atteint!

-Tu me dois quand même un minimum de respect!

-Le respect? S'il y a bien une chose que Potter ne connaît pas, c'est bien le respect!

-JE NE T'AI RIEN DEMANDER GRANGER!

-Bon, je crois qu'on ferait mieux de partir Harry, tu crois pas? demanda Drago innocemment.

-Va chercher tes choses d'abord, et nous verrons bien par la suite!

-Parce que tu crois que vous allez rentrer ce soir tous les deux, avec le caractère que tu as Harry?

-Tu peux pas me faire ça!

-Oh que si, c'est encore chez moi!

-Déconne pas Sal...

-Je ne déconne pas Harry!

-C'est traître ce que tu fais là!

-Eh bien oui, mais au moins tu apprendras!

-Si tu fais ça, je ne viens plus jamais et je sais déjà quoi faire de l'épée!!

-Tu reviendras Harry, c'est l'endroit où tu as été le mieux reçu jusqu'à présent!

Il le fixa.

-Et cette épée ne peut pas te quitter!

-J'ai un autre endroit où aller, j'y serais très bien, surtout sans pimbêche dans les environs, fit-il en regardant Hermione du coin des yeux... Et elle m'a très bien quitté tantôt cette épée!

-Elle serait revenue après avoir accomplie sa tâche!

-J'vais simplement lui ordonner d'aller dans un puit sans fond...

-De toute façon tu ne le feras pas, dit l'adulte fermement.

Harry éclata d'un rire froid qui fit froid dans le dos des deux adolescents mais que Salazar ignora.

-Et pourquoi je ne le ferais pas?

-Parce que tu es trop attaché à tout ce qui t'entoures pour t'en débarrasser!

-C'est pas vrai!

-Si ça ne l'était pas, tu ne serais pas venu te réfugier dans la salle noire!

-Je voulais me débarrasser de cette saleté de sort de prise de pouvoir!

-Tu n'es pas partit pourtant par la suite...

-Non, j'avais des projets... Mais je peux y mettre un terme, je n'en mourrai pas! Et une grande partie de ceux-ci peuvent très bien être fait autre part!

-Ne te mens pas à toi-même Harry!

-Je ne me mens pas... Tu en veux la preuve? Eh bien je pars!

-Tu ne partiras pas!

-Oh que si!

-Je ne te crois pas!

-Dray, on va vider ton dortoir, et je prends les quelques affaires qui me reste, puis on fout le camp!

Ce dernier hésita, puis hocha la tête et ils se détournèrent tous deux.

-Oh, je vais aussi aller chercher mes effets dans la chambre, à partir de certains couloirs!

-D'accord, dit Sal, du moment que je puisse te prouver que tu te mens à toi-même

-C'est ça... cours toujours...

Les deux Serpentard entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle commune.

-Ça ne te dérange pas au moins de partir, demanda Harry à son meilleur ami, légèrement inquiet.

-Il faut bien pouvoir voir les belles choses de ce monde non? répondit celui-ci, avec un grand sourire. Au fait Harry, je suis content de te revoir!

-Moi aussi vieux...

Tous deux montèrent au dortoir et commencèrent à vider tout.

-On part pour longtemps?

-Qui sait? Bon, attend-moi ici, je reviens dans un quart d'heure...

Harry s'approcha du mur du fond, et se mit à chercher le passage. Lorsqu'il le trouva enfin, il s'engouffra dedans sous le regard ébahi de Drago qui venait de voir son meilleur ami entrer dans le mur.

-Va falloir qu'il me montre ça lui...

Et il continua à empaqueter ses effets, sans aucune nostalgie.

Harry débarqua dans la salle noire, et se dirigea aussitôt vers sa chambre. Passant devant un miroir, il grommela devant son apparence. _Plus tard..._ et il entra dans la pièce lui étant réservé. Il enfourna toutes ses affaires, puis mit dans son sac quelques livres de sa bibliothèque. Il ajouta une couverture au tout et referma le sac brutalement. Alors qu'il allait sortir de la chambre secrète, il s'arrêta et dégaina l'épée, la fixant par la suite. Oui ou non? Harry eut un soupire, il la remit dans son fourreau et sortit. Il repassa dans le mur et commença à redescendre vers les cachots. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus, pour repasser à travers le mur, et fut content de voir que son meilleur ami était assis sur sa valise, fin prêt.

-Tu es ponctuel vieux!

-Merci mon grand!

Ils sortirent du dortoir, puis de la salle commune, se dirigeant vers le couloir où devait toujours se trouver Salazar et Hermione. En effet, tous deux étaient là, mais Rogue et Dumbledore étaient aussi présent.

-Tiens tiens... Mais on a droit à toute la cavalerie Dray!

-Faut dire qu'on est très important! répliqua celui-ci, retrouvant avec bonne humeur son meilleur ami et leur répondant.

-Ouais... C'est mieux ainsi, on aura droit à un adieu digne de nous!

-C'est vrai que on devrait avoir droit à une cérémonie pour cette occasion! C'est vrai quoi, on ne verra plus ces étudiants stupides et ces professeurs dégénérés!

-Tu oublis qu'on aura plus à suivre ces cours bourré de somnolence! Enfin, toi tu n'auras plus à les suivre!

Harry eut ce sourire démoniaque que Drago lui connaissait bien, et dès cet instant on aurait dit que l'ancien Gryffondor n'était jamais partit.

-Bon, c'est pas que je veux casser ce petit moment féerique Dray, mais on a un horaire assez précis et là, il est temps de partir!

-Oui mon commandant, tout de suite mon commandant!

Ils s'approchèrent donc des quatre personnages qui attendaient plus loin.

-À un de ces jours messieurs et Miss la pimbêche!

-Potter, revenez immédiatement, nous avons bien des choses à ce dire! s'écria Rogue.

-Je n'ai absolument, mais alors a-bso-lu-ment rien à vous dire!

-C'est ce que nous allons voir!

Harry se retourna, baguette sortit.

-Répétez un peu ça...

-J'ai dit que c'est ce que nous allions voir!

-Harry, arrête!

-Tu n'as plus rien à me dire Serpentard!

-Décidément, tu t'abonnes à l'emploi des noms de famille?

-On t'a pas sonné Granger!

-Eh ben moi si Potter!

-Va te faire foutre...

-Ça suffit Harry!

-Oh, ne vous en mêlé pas Dumbledore!

-Harry.

-Ouais Dray?

-On s'en va? Ces gens m'épuisent avec leur stupidité.

-D'accord avec toi vieux, on se casse!

-Pas si vite...

-C'est ça... Vous pouvez toujours courir, je m'en vais...

Sur ce, il rangea sa baguette et lui et Drago passèrent devant tout le monde en se dirigeant vers les escaliers

-Il reviendra, soupira Salazar, avant de disparaître.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr, dit doucement Dumbledore avant de partir en compagnie de Rogue, laissant Hermione seule.

Celle-ci paraissait plutôt nostalgique et c'est sur cette humeur qu'elle rentra à la tour des Gryffondor.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Merci bien de nous avoir lu! Maintenant, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire! **_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

À la prochain prochaine tous!

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	12. Promenade de santé

Bon, il ne faut pourtant pas oublier notre petite annonce de la dernière fois : Vous avez tous été lire le chapitre 9 rajouter? (Les couloirs secrets?) Sinon, arrêter tout de suite la lecture de ce message et allez le lire, sinon, vous ne comprendrez absolument rien dans ce chapitre! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**__**

**_Réponse au review :_**

****

**white**** wolf :** Voilà ce qui va arriver! La suita est bien là Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture :P

**POH : **Héhéhé, nous on avait eu un plaisir fou à l'écrire le précédent, tout comme celui-ci, quoiqu'il soit un peu plus Dark celui-là... Mais bon ;) Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Onarluca**** :** Merci pour ta review, on espère que celui-ci sera aussi bien! Bonne lecture et à bientôt!

**blurp3 :** Bah... On va le revoir Sal' fallait juste pas énerver Harry ;) Quoique... Dans le 14 (celui qui est en cours d'écriture) on n'a pas encore fait revenir notre _gentil _petit Serpentard (Salazar...) Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Jade :** Héhéhéhé!!! Ouais c'est pas un mot, mais on avait compris la signification ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**yuki-chan**** :** Héhé, Moine/Harry? On verra, on verra... Pour le moment, dans le 14e y'a rien de fait, loin de là! Oh si tu voyais, si tu voyais... lol! Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**celine.s :** Héhéhé, on verra pour la petite scène de sauvetage, mais je récolte toute les idées (okay Siri, ON) Eh, tu sais pour ta citation, elle est dans mon nick MSN loll (Laika) Bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;P

**Dawn**** :** Et nous on te trouve génial que tu nous review ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**sissicho**** :** Héhéhé, on est bien contente que cette fic puisse servir à quelque chose autre que la lecture des lecteurs ;) Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**céline402 :** Ouais, c'est vrai que ce devait être très drôle de voir la tronche de Lucius Malefoy quand Harry lui a tout dégoter ça! Allez, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ;)

**La Bande à Tiyi :** Merci pour ta review, on verra pour Ryry/Mione! Allez, et bonne lecture ;)

**Kitsune**** :** Du sang? Oh oui, du sannnnnnngggg!!!! (Okay Siri, je me calme héhéhé!!!) Moi aussi j'adore le sang :P Il y en a dans celui-ci! Allez, merci pour ta review et a bientôt!!!

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**_Chapitre11 : Promenade de sant_**

Le soleil s'élevait à l'horizon. Un jeune homme était assis à la table de la cuisine, lisant un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier. Un second fit son entrer, sortant de ce qui semblait être la salle de bain. Ses cheveux noirs étaient complètement trempés et lui collaient aux joues, et il n'avait que pour seul vêtement une serviette enrouler autour de la taille.

-Ah, t'as enfin fini d'occuper cette pauvre salle de bain, je peux y aller maintenant?

-Ouais, mais tu la salis pas, je l'ai nettoyée la dernière fois que je suis venu!

-T'inquiète, je toucherai pas trop!

-Oh et... Tu me donneras les ciseaux avant de t'enfermer... C'est pas que j'aime pas les cheveux long, mais je préfère mon ancienne coupe!

-Je t'aiderai si tu veux, je suis devenu un expert à cause de mes propres cheveux!

-Okay, c'est pas de refus!

Drago lui sourit et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, pendant que Harry entrait dans la troisième pièce du chalet; la chambre, pour aller s'habiller. Il revêtit des vêtements propres tout en se frottant les yeux. Ils n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit et ils en ressentaient tous deux les conséquences tandis que l'aube se pointait.

-Dormirais ce soir... grommela-t-il, se regardant dans le miroir, grimaçant devant ses cheveux emmêler. Quelle galère...

L'eau l'avait éveillé un peu tant qu'il était sous sa douche, mais maintenant qu'il était à nouveau en dehors, ses membres étaient lourds.

-Courage Harry, t'as connu pire, se dit le Survivant.

Il s'étira et se laissa mollement tomber sur la chaise où Drago était assied quelques instants auparavant. Il prit la gazette du sorcier et y jeta un coup d'oeil, tournant les pages une à une, recherchant une information qui pourrait l'intéresser. Après avoir survoler la rubrique « Animaux du jour » jusqu'à la rubrique « Pigez une petite annonce dans le chapeau » il referma le journal, ne trouvant rien d'intéressant. Enfin, il entendit le déclic d'une porte qui s'ouvre et se tourna pour faire face à Drago.

-T'as pas salit ma salle de bain j'espère! Je veux pas récurer le sol encore pendant deux heures...

-Mais non, t'inquiète elle est toute propre ta salle de bain!

-Merci bien!

-Bon c'est bien ça mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

-Ben... Je me suis décidé pour un truc.

-Lequel?

-Entraînement d'animagus!

-Oh, oui, oui, oui! s'écria Malefoy, avec un grand sourire.

-Dray...

-Ouais?

-Arrête ça, t'as l'air d'un chien à qui on a promit un os!

-Ben quoi?

Il fit un air si penaud qu'Harry éclata de rire.

-C'est bon allez!

-Super!

Sa serviette tomba et Harry détourna aussitôt les yeux.

-Va te couvrir avant par contre...

-Oh ça va, te fous pas de moi, toi!

Il partit, faussement furieux, se vêtir, tandis que Harry éclatait de rire.

-Je t'entends! s'indigna Drago, depuis la chambre.

Pourtant, Harry discernait clairement une note de moquerie dans sa voix.

-Je ne cherche pas à me cacher, je ne suis plus à Poudlard!

-Bien heureusement! Cette école n'aurait pas tenu une seconde de plus avec le Duo Infernal dans ses murs!

-Tous les profs auraient rendu leur démission avant la fin du mois, avec pour cause un congé forcé!

-J'en doute pas Dray!

-Sauf si on n'avait pas assisté au cours...

-De toute façon Dumbledore n'aurait pas supporté notre présence plus longtemps!

-Pourtant Ryry...

-Il a vu que je pouvais me défendre seul, il se fout bien de ma sécurité maintenant!

-Je ne sais pas... Par contre la tête de Hermione en voyant Serpentard était génial!

-J'ai cru qu'elle allait perdre tous ses moyens parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'explication possible à ça!

-Ou quand on est parti!

-Quel plaisir de ne plus la voir Dray!

Celui-ci grommela mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

-Ce Salazar n'avait pas l'air très content de te voir partir...

-Oh, il s'en remettra!

-Il était prêt à parier que tu ne tiendrais pas parole.

-Et il s'est trompé, comme tous ceux qui croient me connaître sans le faire vraiment...

-Tous ceux qui se donnent une fausse idée de toi, qui te prennent pour un autre...

-Exactement, et ça m'énerve!

-En fait, il ne doit pas y avoir énormément de personnes qui te connaissent...

-Hum... Il y a toi, Remus Lupin et... Il y avait Sirius.

-Lupin? Pourtant je ne t'ai pas vu lui parler depuis...

-Un certain temps oui... Depuis que je me suis détourné de tout le monde.

-Ouais, c'est à peu près ce temps...

-Il faut dire que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis, et il est le dernier lien que j'ai avec mes parents et mon parrain...

-Ça doit faire quelque chose...

-De quoi?

-De voir ta vie passée, résumée à une seule personne qui se trouve avec d'autres que tu détestes...

-Assez, mais je ne peux rien y faire... J'accepte la situation tel quel!

Drago revint, et s'assied devant Harry.

-Bon, on s'y met?

-Pressé à ce que je vois!

-Et comment!

-Mais avant?

-Oh non...

-Mes cheveux!

-C'est pas vrai, marmonna Drago en se tenant la tête entre les mains...

-Oui, oui...

-Bon, allez, courage... Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer...

-Bon, tu me les coupes ces cheveux?

-Attend, laisse-moi râler jusqu'au bout avant!

-Non! Mes cheveux!

-Bon, bon...

-Enfin!

-Attention, Drago à l'oeuvre...

-Arrête, tu vas me faire peur!

-Mais_ non_ je vais juste te faire une coupe à la manière Drago...

-Si tu me coupes les cheveux comme toi...

-Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je vais faire une coupe spéciale de ma composition!

-Je le sens pas bien ce coup-là...

-Je rigole! Allez, mets-toi devant moi que je te coupe cette masse de cheveux noirs!

Harry s'exécuta, et changea de chaise, pendant que Drago allait chercher les ciseaux.

Drago se tint alors debout derrière le Survivant, regardant ses cheveux et réfléchissant à la meilleure manière de procéder.

-Tu vas changer ma coupe?

-Je voudrais juste y apporter quelques modifications... Si ça ne te plaît pas, je changerai.

-Va-y, t'as carte blanche, ou presque...

Drago commença alors à couper, laissant tomber de grosses mèches de cheveux noirs à terre.

-Pourquoi j'appréhende le moment du miroir?

-Pas de stress mon vieux, ce n'est pas bon pour ton coeur.

-Dis ça au ciseau...

-En parlant de ciseaux, bouge pas parce que je vais les passer devant tes yeux!

-Pas de problème...

Il ferma les yeux et Drago coupa précautionneusement les cheveux qui se trouvaient devant le front de Harry

-Cicatrice visible ou pas?

-J'ai besoin de répondre?

-Bon, cheveux devant la cicatrice donc.

-Tu comprends vite.

-Eh oui que veux-tu, à force de te fréquenter!

-Oh, c'est trop gentil!

-Quoique de temps en temps je me demande si ça ne me rend pas plus bête, dit le blond en riant.

Harry lui écrasa le pied, sous le sien, un sourire démoniaque apparaissant sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il avait toujours les yeux fermés.

-Aïe! Mais t'es fou?

-Non, juste légèrement...

-Sadique, méchant, débile, dégénéré?

-Quelqu'un qui aime les vengeances!

-Compte-toi chanceux de pas avoir été défigurer par les ciseaux!  
-T'inquiète, j'ai déjà remercier Merlin!

-Bon ben je crois que ça y est!  
-Aïe... Tu me passes un miroir?

Drago eut un sourire carnassier.

-Tu veux un miroir et risquer sept ans de malheur?  
Harry blêmit, mais répondit tout de même d'une voix ferme :  
-Je ne crois pas au superstition Dray!  
-Comme tu veux... répondit celui-ci en lui tendant le dit miroir.

Harry regarda, non sans une certaine appréhension, dans le miroir. Sa cicatrice était cachée derrière une mèche de cheveux tombant juste au-dessus des yeux. Ses autres cheveux formaient un dégradé, partant du haut des tempes et descendant jusqu'au début de la nuque du jeune homme.  
Ses cheveux n'avaient pas quitté leur attitude rebelle, mais ça paraissait plus net ainsi.

-Hum... marmonna Harry, voulant faire attendre son ami, qui avait l'air plutôt crispé de savoir la réaction de Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Pas mal... Tu sais que tu pourrais faire fortune avec une paire de ciseau dans les mains?

-Tsss... Pour les moldus tout ça!  
-T'as raison... Ouais j'aime bien, ça fait plus sophistiqué!

-Heureux de savoir que ça te plaît, lui répondit le blond en souriant.  
Il pointa sa baguette sur le sol, faisant disparaître les mèches de cheveux noirs tombées par terre.  
-Bon, maintenant que j'ai eu mon petit plaisir, à toi d'avoir le tien!  
-On commence maintenant?  
-Il faut un certain temps pour être animagus, autant commencer le plus rapidement possible!

Drago eut un immense sourire.

-Allez, dépêche, on va faire ça à l'extérieur.

Harry éclata d'un rire franc, et, empoignant un gros grimoire, il suivit son meilleur ami.

Le temps se refroidissait légèrement, l'hiver approchant rapidement, mais rien ne semblait entacher l'enthousiasme de Drago. Il ressemblait à un petit enfant à l'approche de Noël, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry riait de voir son meilleur ami si enfantin, mais lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir enfin libre, et heureux. Pourtant, au fond de lui-même, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un désagréable pressentiment, quelque chose qui lui tordait les entrailles parfois, sans qu'il en sache la raison... Il détestait ça. N'importe qui d'autre aurait nié la sensation, et il paraîtrait presque aussi paranoïaque que Maugrey s'il parlait de ses pressentiments à quelqu'un... mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ce danger. L'ancien Gryffondor soupira et ferma la porte du chalet, permettant ainsi à la chaleur de rester dans l'abri et de les tenir au chaud tous deux. L'air de la nuit était toujours plus froide, et le soleil déclinait à l'horizon...

Leur longue journée éreintante pendant lequel ils mirent tout en n'oeuvre pour s'améliorer dans leur projet de d'animagus les lessiva totalement.

[...]

-Prem's à la douche, dit Drago en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, sans attendre la moindre protestation de son ami.

Harry sourit avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Son dos lui faisait mal, il était courbaturé de partout et s'il ne lui avait pas resté un peu de bonne volonté, il se serait endormie sur le champ. L'entraînement se passait bien plus lentement qu'il ne l'espérait, et il commençait à désespérer d'y arriver un jour. Du moins, d'y arriver avant la fin de l'année... C'était plutôt atroce de savoir qu'il ne performait pas comme il aurait voulu...Drago, lui, ne semblait pas perdre son enthousiasme. Il était toujours le premier levé pour commencer, et c'était chaque fois à Harry d'arrêter l'entraînement. Le bruit que l'eau produisait sur le sol, bien qu'étouffer par la porte, relaxait incroyablement Harry qui louchait de plus en plus, résistant toujours pour sombre dans le pays des rêves.

-Dray... Grouilles-toi un peu! cria Harry, espérant que la douche le réveillerait assez pour terminer la soirée.

-Hé, laisse-moi me laver comme je dois!

-Tu vas rougir ta peau si ça continue et perdre le teint auquel tu tiens tant! répliqua Harry, qui lui, avait prit un joli bronzage en conséquent de ses nombreuses journées au soleil automnal, tandis que son ami, lui, s'assoyait toujours à l'ombre d'un arbre.

-Ces arguments ne marchent pas avec moi mon cher!

-Ouais, on pouvait toujours essayer, marmonna le Survivant.

Il posa sa tête au creux de ses bras, croisé sur la table à manger, et marmonna quelque chose d'inintelligible et sans aucun sens. Le sommeil l'appelait en permanence, et il était à deux doigts de se laisser sombrer dans le noir réconfortant des rêves.

-Reste réveiller mon vieux, grommela-t-il, se parlant à lui-même.

-Tu te parles à toi-même à présent? Eh bien ton cas est plus grave que je ne le pensais!

Harry sursauta brutalement, sa chaise se renversant vers l'arrière, lui se retrouvant debout.

-Hein, quoi?

Drago se mit à rire du comportement de son meilleur ami, ce qui vexa ce dernier.

-T'as pas honte de me faire des peurs pareilles?

-Non.

-Tsss... Bouges-toi un peu, c'est mon tour d'aller prendre une douche...

-Je te laisse la place allez... mais ne t'endors pas sous la douche!

Harry lui décocha un regard courroucé, et ferma la porte de la salle d'eau derrière lui, sous le regard moqueur de Drago. Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, l'eau chaude n'ayant qu'aggravé son cas de somnolence.

-'nuit... grogna-t-il, se dirigeant vers le lit.

Le blond le regarda s'effondrer sur la seule couche de l'abri.

-Eh, prend pas toute la place!

Harry ne fit que grogner et étira tous ses membres, prenant l'espace du matelas au grand complet. Drago s'approcha silencieusement, avant de tendre les bras, sachant que Harry était très chatouilleux. Dès qu'il frôla les côtes du Survivant, celui-ci tressaillit et grogna.

-'moi paix, Dray... grommela Harry, cherchant à saisir la main qui la main qui l'agaçait.   
Le lit était vite devenu un problème pour les deux amis, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de partage leur matelas, et la première nuit dans leur abri l'avait pas été de tout repos.

**¤Flash Back¤**

La nuit était tombé, douché, rassasié, Harry et Drago était assis devant quelques bouteilles de bièraubeurre vide, discutant joyeusement, ce fut Harry qui regarda l'heure le premier.

-Au lit, Dray!

Celui-ci grommela, mécontent.

-Pas maintenant...

-Si!

Le blond se leva en s'étirant et se traîna les pieds jusqu'au lit, où Harry avait déjà commencé à défaire les couverture. Tous deux se figèrent sur place, en même temps, et se regardèrent.

-JE prend le lit, s'écria Harry, se jetant sur celui-ci.

-Non, c'est moi! répliqua Drago, le poussant pour prendre la place.

-Pas question, c'est mon lit!

-Et c'est maintenant le mien!

-Je ne dormirai pas avec toi!

-Je ne t'ai pas invité à le faire, par terre Ryry!

-TU vas faire le chien et dormir sur le tapis...

-Je ne suis le chien de personne!

-Pourtant tu le fais très bien!

-Oses redire ça!

-Pourtant tu le fais très bien!

-Je t'avais prévenu!

Drago se jeta sur Harry et l'entraîna hors du lit. Ils roulèrent à terre quelques instants avant qu'Harry n'ait le dessus et immobilise Drago au sol.

-Le méchant Drago Malefoy piéger à son propre piège, les griffes maintenant rétractées, il ressemble à un animal sans défense à présent! se moqua Harry.

-C'est ça, moque-toi!

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, je ne vais quand même pas m'en priver!

-Bon, tu te pousses que j'aille dormir?

-Dois-je te rappeler une fois de plus que c'est mon lit?

-On laisse toujours le lit aux invités!

-Tu n'es pas mon invité!

-Je suis ton ami!

-Et puis?

-On partage?

-T'es trop gros, tu vas prendre toute la place...

-Gros? Si je suis gros tu es un cachalot!

-Toi c'est de la graisse... moi ce sont des muscles!

-Tu sauras que je ne me nourris que de vitamine et fibre!

-Raison de plus, la graisse peu pas évacuer, tu dois être aussi constipé qu'un ours en hibernation!

-Tu n'en as pas marre de raconter des conneries?

-Laisses-moi le lit et j'arrête.

-Jamais!

-Bon et bien j'espère que tu es confortable...

-Dégage de mon torse tout de suite!

-Oh que non, je suis très bien moi ici.

-Et bien tu m'écrases!

-Tsss, c'est pas mon problème!

-Si ça l'est! Tu auras ma mort sur la conscience!

-Je n'en mourrai pas...

-Non, mais moi oui!

-Bah, je te remplacerai...

-Et par qui?

-Peut-être Weasley...

-Tu ne vas quand même pas rester avec ce pouilleux!

Harry éclata de rire, suivit rapidement de son meilleur ami qui fut vite à court de souffle.

-Mais bouge-toi de là!

-Je vois pas pourquoi...

-Parce que je te le demande! soupira le blond, exaspér

-Et...

-Eh bien tu vas être gentil et tu vas te lever!

-Il manque quelque chose mon cher...

-S'il te plait! grommela Drago.

-Voilà qui est mieux!

Harry se leva gaiement de sur le torse de son ami et se jeta sur son lit.

-Eh, je t'ai pas dit que tu pouvais prendre le lit!

-Je ne t'ai as demandé ta permission...

-Pousse-toi, je prends la moitié!

-Ni compte pas trop!

-Oh que si, j'y compte!

-Eh bien c'est une grave erreur.

-Allez, pousse...

-Non.

-Si!

-Non.

-Si!

-Pas question!

-Oui...

-Non...

-Allez!

-Tu me supplies?

-Certainement pas!

-Alors sèche...

-Bon okay, je t'en prie!

-Hum... Pas assez convainquant!

-Je te prie, maître incontesté des chieurs de me laisser la moitié du lit!

Harry réprima un éclat de rire.

-Ça c'était mieux! Maintenant si tu nettoies mes bottes, je consentirai à te laisser dormir dans mon lit...

-Rêve!

-Je rêverai mieux que toi, vu que je serai sur ce lit douillet!

-T'es trop chiant là!

-Bon... Très bien...

Harry se décala quelque peu.

-Allez, vient dormir, et une chose, t'es mieux de pas ronfler!

-Je ne ronfle pas...

Harry sourit

-... Mais je parle en dormant!

-Je sens que je vais passer une super nuit, grommela Potter en éteignant les lumières d'un coup de baguette.

-Bonne nuit!

-Ouais, a toi aussi.

**¤ Fin du Flash Back ¤**

-Non, non, non, tu vas me laisser de la place.

-Veux pas bouger...

-Ça ne va pas recommencer hein! Je vais dormir normalement cette fois!

-T'as dit même chose hier... Et j'ai supporté ton pied dans ma face toute la nuit...

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas bouger tout le temps!

-Je bougeais pas, c'est toi qui faisait la roue dans le lit, j'ai dû te mordre!

-Tu parles! Je faisais la roue parce que tu m'avais écrasé l'estomac!

-T'étais en travers du lit, à moitié sur moi!

-Non, je m'étirais c'est tout!

-Je ne savais pas que tes étirements prenaient plus d'une heure!

-Eh, le stress c'est pas bon pour le coeur!

-Je vais t'attacher pied et mains liées au lit cette fois!

-Ben alors je prendrai toute la place, parce que si tu m'attache c'est aux quatre coins!

-Oh, mais je vais m'arranger, une poutre volante au-dessus de toi et tu ressembleras à un animal qu'on fait cuir sur la broche...

-Gentille comparaison merci...

-C'est rien.

-Bon laisse-moi dormir.

-Ouais, allez!

[...]

Enveloppé dans de lourds manteaux - Harry tout vêtu de noir et Drago de vert sombre - à la mode moldu, les deux amis marchaient plutôt paisiblement à travers les rues de Londres. Le ciel était gris et Harry était à nouveau pris de ce désagréable malaise... Pourtant, il s'efforçait de ne rien en montrer, et lui et Drago discutait de tout et de rien, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit.Après tout, plus de deux semaines s'étaient passées depuis qu'ils étaient partis de Poudlard, et cette impression ne l'avait pas lâché depuis et pourtant, rien ne s'était produit, donc, il attribuait cette sensation à son imagination. Il aurait bien voulu l'attribuer à la lame qui ne le lâchait toujours pas, mais elle était pratiquement toujours sur lui, invisible et aussi légère qu'une plume de sorte à ce que le Serpentard ne la sentait point.

-Harry, où on va en fait?

-Bah, suivons nos pieds, parce que j'en sais rien moi...

Drago acquiesça et ils avancèrent à leur gré, sans but fixe.

-Tu veux aller en quelque part?

-Pas vraiment, y'a rien d'intéressant dans le coin, et je doute que Kingcross soit très attrayant!

-Eh ben qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors... On rentre?

-Non...

-Mais on se les gèle!

-On s'en fou, je veux seulement marcher et passer comme invisible parmi les gens...

-Je sais que tu aimes ça, mais moi je gèle et je veux rentrer avant de ressembler à un iceberg!

Harry ignora sa remarque.

-Eh, tu te rends compte que Noël est dans un mois?

-Ouais... Je sais même pas encore ce que je vais faire.

-Si toi tu ne sais pas, pas besoin de parler de moi!

-J'imagine que mon père va vouloir m'avoir au manoir...

Il regarda Harry, tristement.

-Tu resteras à la cabane...

-Sûrement pas!

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors?

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant tandis qu'un plan se traçait dans son esprit.

-Alors?

-J'vais peut-être aller faire un tour chez Lupin...

-Je croyais que tu coupais les ponts avec tout ce qui te rattachais à avant?

-Je sais mais j'aimerais lui parler...

-À quel propos?

-Un peu de tout, et c'est le seul qui ne m'ait pas trahit, il n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Dumbledore voulait me faire...

Drago soupira.

-Très bien, tout de façon tu ne changera pas d'avis.

-En effet!

Soudain, le sentiment de malaise de Harry traversa tout son corps en un éclair le faisant frissonner. Quelque chose se tramait, et ce n'était pas loin...

-Harry, ça va?

Drago avait vu son ami grimacer et était à présent devant lui, le visage inquiet.

-Dépêche, il va y avoir quelque chose d'important, mais de maléfique qui va éclater ici...

-Oh merde!

Drago se tourna de tous les côtés, comme pour vérifier que rien ne se passait autour d'eux.

-Dray, t'es pas subtil, arrête ça!

-Désolé Ry...

-Ouais...

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

-Bonne question...

-On sonne l'alerte?

-Ça serait stupide, on se tient prêt, aux aguets, les sens en alertes et on attend, baguette prête...

-Mais ça peut se passer n'importe où!

-Justement, il ne sert à rien de bouger... mieux vaut écouter!

-On va faire vraiment con à rester là, au milieu de tout le monde...

-Trouvons un endroit calme...

Le blond acquiesça et ils se tournèrent, pour finalement trouver un coin de mur tranquille et plus sombre. Harry se pressa le plus possible contre le mur, sa main droite alla automatiquement se poser sur la garde d'argent tressé de trois serpent sertit d'une grosse émeraude à l'extrémité du pommeau de l'épée, incrusté entre les dents des trois reptiles à la gueule ouverte qui devint aussitôt visible, et de sa main gauche, il dégaina sa baguette, étant désormais ambidextre en ce qui était attrait à la magie. Drago, qui avait déjà vu l'épée et reçu les explications de son ami, le regarda en hochant de la tête, puis il fixa la rue paisible d'un regard scrutateur. Tout était calme, les gens paraissaient heureux, et ne se doutaient de rien.

-Le calme avant la tempête, murmura Harry. Ils attendent le moment propice...

-Je n'aime pas du tout ça...

-Moi non plus.

-Tu penses à une grosse attaque?

-Aucune idée...

-Moi non plus...  
-Mais je ne crois pas, ce que j'ai ressentit n'était pas assez fort!

Drago soupira, regardant toujours la rue calme, sans signe avant coureur d'une attaque.  
-Je n'aime pas avoir pour seule alarme une cicatrice.  
-Si tu crois que j'aime...

Soudain, on entendit une explosion qui semblait venir de l'est, à un demi kilomètre. Harry fut parcourut d'un tremblement et la poigné de l'épée devint tiède sous sa main.

-Ils sont là...

Effectivement, on entendit plusieurs hurlements une fraction de seconde plus tard.

-Merde! cria Drago du plus fort qu'il put.  
Harry ne prit même pas le temps de l'attendre et fonça vers l'endroit d'où provenaient les cris, suivi par le blond. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit voulu, une bonne dizaine ne minutes plus tard, un véritable carnage régnait déjà. Harry reconnut immédiatement un des mangemorts et une bouffé de colère incroyable l'envahit.

-LESTRANGE! hurla-t-il, pointa sa baguette sur le femme.

Celle-ci se tourna et lui sourit sarcastiquement.  
-Bébé Potter! Comment vas-tu depuis que j'ai envoyé ton cher parrain voler dans les cieux?

Harry dégaina son épée sous les cris affolés des moldus.

-Dray, fait-les disparaître! ordonna l'ancien Gryffondor sur un ton sans réplique, avant de reporter son attention sur Bellatrix.

Il lui sourit froidement.

-Tu veux vraiment le savoir? reprit-il, faisant siffler l'air de sa lame.

Drago ne prit pas la peine de regarder son meilleur ami face à la mangemort, et réfléchit au moyen de faire disparaître les moldus. Il finit par opter pour un sort de repoussement suivi d'un repousse moldu. Bellatrix ricana froidement.

-Alors bébé Potter, tu affirmes pouvoir te servir de ça? déclara-t-elle, sur un ton moqueusement froid.

Harry lui sourit froidement, son épée toujours solidement serré dans sa main.

-Je ne crois pas ma chère Lestrange, que tu tiens à le savoir...

-J'ai peur! dit la femme en ricanant.  
-Tu devrais peut-être en effet.  
Drago, qui avait fini de repousser les moldus regardait à présent son meilleur ami face à la cousine de son parrain. A côté se trouvait toujours les autres mangemorts et Drago sortit sa baguette. Un des mangemorts se retourna vers Drago, et eut un sifflement.

-Mon propre fils...

-Père...

Lucius Malefoy regarda son fils avec dégoût.

-Je ne suis pas ton père, morpion... Tu es un déshonneur pour ta famille!

-Je préfère être un déshonneur pour ma famille que de me déshonorer moi-même!

-_Endoloris!_

Drago se jeta sur le côté, évitant le sort qui alla droit foncé sur Harry, ce qui lui valut d'être envoyé brutalement dans les bras de Bellatrix, la douleur parcourant tout son corps, l'épée de Serpentard tombant au sol, devenu trop lourde pour que Harry la soutienne.

-Harry! cria le blond.

-Bébé Potter a besoin d'affection peut-être?

Harry rassembla ses quelques forces et repoussa aussitôt Lestrange, une grimace de dégoût au visage.

-Oh, l'étreinte est finie?

-La ferme Bellatrix!

-On est énergique bébé Potter?

-Pauvre garce...

-C'est que tu deviens vulgaire ma parole! Où est passée ton éducation?

La femme se frappa le front du plat de la main et souriant bêtement.

-Oh, suis-je bête... sans parents, comment avoir d'éducation?

Harry serra les dents et ouvrit la main, son épée venant automatiquement s'y déposé. Un sourire froid passa sur ses lèvres pourtant, et une étincelle étrange apparut dans son regard alors que la femme paraissait étonnée d'un tel sort.

-Tu n'as jamais vu quelqu'un faire de la magie sans baguette?

Il se frappa le front du plat de sa main libre.

-Oh, suis-je bête... Tu as passé plus de quatorze ans en prison...

-Tu payeras ça Potter! cracha la femme.

-Serais-tu un brin susceptible Bellatrix?

Celle-ci laissa échappé un sifflement.

-Quel dommage, moi je suis assez rancunier, pas de chance pour tes amis mangemort et Jedusor...

Il continua, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-... Et Voldy doit l'être aussi puisque chaque fois qu'il me rate il est encore plus rancunier!

-Ferme-la Potter, je t'interdis de parler de lui! Attrapez-le!

Harry leva son épée, se mettant à fixer les hommes qui approchaient.

-Dray... C'est à ce moment que t'es censé m'aider...

Celui-ci, toujours aux proies avec son père, se retourna et évita de justesse un sort que lui envoyait son père alors qu'il avait le dos tourné.

-Hum... facile à dire!

Harry s'approcha de lui, évitant plusieurs sorts au passage.

-Bon, tu balances ton croûton de père qu'on puisse enfin un peu les mater?

-Potter, je t'interdis de dire ça! cracha Lucius Malefoy.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire ironique apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

-Mon doux Merlin, mais qui n'est pas susceptible ici?

-Moi, rigola Drago face à son ami.

-Quelqu'un qui ne sait pas mentir...

-Hey!

Le blond le frappa légèrement sur le bras tandis qu'ils riaient. Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent, ils remarquèrent qu'ils étaient encerclés par les mangemorts.

-Hum... C'était pas...

-... Une bonne idée! finit Drago.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, malgré la situation. À la vie ou à la mort, la situation entre eux ne serait jamais changée...

-Bon on va peut-être réagir non?

-Ben oui, sauf si tu veux prendre le thé avec eux! Ce qui n'est pas mon cas...

-Ils ne semblent pas vraiment disposés à prendre une tasse de thé...

À une vitesse impensable, Harry rangea sa lame et sortit sa baguette.

-_EXPELLIARMUS!___

Les baguettes des mangemorts bougèrent, mais Bellatrix et Lucius parvinrent à bloquer le sort dans un réflexe.

-Il y a un sortilège contre ce sort sur eux, diagnostiqua Malefoy, à voix basse.

-En effet...

Comme un seul homme, les deux adolescents levèrent leurs baguettes:

-_Stupéfix!_ hurlèrent-ils en choeur.

Lucius fut atteint par le sortilège qui ricocha pourtant.

-Bon, les sortilèges mineurs sont repoussés par ce qui doit être un bouclier ou un équivalent, dit Harry en grimaçant.

Rapidement, les deux garçons, voyant le danger approcher, élevèrent un bouclier autour deux, leurs pouvoirs concentrés en un seul.

-Il faut agir vite...

-Magie noire Harry?

-Je refuse de m'abaisser à ce niveau, surtout pas pour eux...

Heureusement, aucun mangemort ne pouvait les entendre.

-Tu optes pour quoi alors?

-Laisses-moi deux minutes...

Harry se plongea dans ses réflexions tandis que Drago attendait, impatient.

-Pourquoi pas le serpentsortia? proposa-t-il.

-Non! Je ne leur montrerai pas que je peux contrôler ces reptiles...

-Donc...

-Je pense qu'il ne reste que l'épée.

-Et tu seras seul avec cette épée...

-C'est le problème, ils sont trop nombreux...

-Je fais diversion, et pendant que tu attaques avec l'épée je me mets en arrière et je couvre.

Harry frissonna.

-Les faucher tous autant qu'ils sont...

-Eh bien...

-Bon on arrête de blablater et on passe à l'action?

-Tu es sûr?

-Pas vraiment le choix...

-Bon, alors on y va.

Drago rompit le premier le bouclier et lança un sort d'impedimenta au premier mangemort, qui se révéla être son propre père. Harry en profita pour se jeter dans la foule - après avoir brisé lui aussi son bouclier - le plus rapidement possible, tranchant par-ci par-là quelques têtes. Drago évitait le plus possible de regarder son ami faire, ne supportant que très peu la vue du sang, mais il en était obligé pour le couvrir. De son côté, Harry n'était pas plus fier de devoir faire cela. Mais s'était soit agir ainsi, ou qu'on agisse de la sorte contre lui et son meilleur ami, la dure loi de la guerre... Il faisait donc sans remords, songeant à son sort s'il s'arrêtait. Il parvint enfin à réduit le groupe a trois personnes : Malefoy Senior, Lestrange et le non moindre Queudver en avait rescapés.

Harry, qui avait vu pour la première fois le sal rat, s'immobilisa et eut un sourire sadique alors qu'il levait son épée. Mais il fut stoppé par Drago.

-Harry non, attends!

Le garçon à la cicatrice dévia son regard vers son ami, fronçant les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-On va les interroger!

Grommelant quelque peu de ne pas vouloir venger la mort de ses parents et de son parrain, Potter rangea néanmoins son épée et reprit sa baguette, créant un champ d'attraction autour des trois mangemorts, afin qu'ils ne puissent pas s'échapper. Drago en profita pour aller leur prendre leur baguette, la défense par la magie n'étant pas possible à l'intérieur du dôme, du moins, depuis l'intérieur.

-Très bien sale déchet, je ne te tuerai pas maintenant mais tu ne payes rien pour attendre! siffla Harry alors que l'ancien maraudeur se recroquevillait.

Potter sourit cruellement, et attendit que son ami ressorte pour enfin détourné le regard.

-Très bien, commença Drago. Quels sont les plans de Voldemort?

-Tu crois vraiment qu'on va te répondre, morpion?

Harry leva sa baguette.

-_Revelatum!_

Le blond fut stupéfié, son ami venait d'utiliser un maléfice de magie noire... Qui de plus était très souffrant. Bellatrix, sous l'effet de la douleur, tentait de ne laisser percer aucun son.

-Maintenant, quels sont ces plans? siffla Harry.

Le sortilège n'avait pas seulement l'effet de causer une douleur atroce, mais il agissait aussi comme une potion de veritaserum.

-Il... Compte... te... tuer!

-Ça c'est pas nouveau.

Lestrange eut un sourire mauvais.

-Continue...

-Il... veut... tuer... Dumbledore

-Ça non plus c'est pas nouveau, intervint Drago en soupirant.

-Elle radote tu trouves pas?

Harry resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, intensifiant le sort. Bellatrix laissa passer un gémissement et finit par avouer.

-Il compte attaquer Poudlard.

-Quand?

Harry et Drago étaient soudain plus attentif.

-Après Noël...

-Comment?

-Il veut passer par Pré-au-lard et y faire diversion en provoquant une attaque.

-Et...

-Et par... la suite, il prendra possession du château, les élèves restant en otage pendant que les professeurs seront enfermé à l'extérieur...

-Qui fera partie de l'expédition?

-Tous les mangemorts, et des détraqueurs.

-Ils ont déserté Azkaban?

-Non, mais ils... vont le faire bientôt

-Il y a autre chose?

À cet instant déboulèrent dans la rue plusieurs adultes qui firent se tourner les deux adolescents. Drago jura.

-Dumbledore et toute sa clique, siffla-t-il.

-Eh merde, pas maintenant! gronda Harry, s'approchant du dôme.

-Dépêches Lestrange, et je serai peut-être clément...

-Le maître...

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'il a le maître?

-Il... Il... Il...

-IL QUOI?

-Il...

-Allez dépêche...

-Harry magnes-toi, ils vont nous voir bientôt...

Potter resserra sa main sur sa baguette.

-Dépêches...

-Il... se vengera.

-Eh merde c'est tout ce que voulait dire cette conne? murmura Harry avant de se tourner vers le blond.

-On décampe...

-On peut pas les laissé-là, et ces imbéciles ne nous feront rien...

-Bon les gars, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes mais vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez _toute_ mon attention après, dit Harry avec un sourire carnassier vers Peter.

Harry se tourna vers son meilleur ami.  
-Surveille-les mon vieux, on ne sait jamais...

Drago lui fit un sourire rassurant, pointant sa baguette vers le trio, d'un air menaçant, tandis que Harry s'approchait des professeurs qui étaient misérablement arrivé trop tard, ainsi que les aurors.

-Je peux vous aidez peut-être? déclara-t-il, d'une ton froid, croisant ses bras sur son torse, son manteau se refermant dans son mouvement par la même occasion.

Après le premier instant de surprise passé, Dumbledore réagit :  
-Harry, que fais-tu ici?  
Ce dernier eut un petit sourire moqueur.  
-Eh bien voyez-vous, il se trouve que j'ai eu la désagréable impression qu'il y aurait une attaque ici, ce qui se révéla être le cas. Et nous sommes intervenus!

-Mais... mais... C'est le travail des aurors.

-Ces imbéciles ne seraient pas arrivés à temps...

Dumbledore se tut, tandis que Rogue prenait le relais.

-Et?

-Et il n'y a rien de plus...

-Beaucoup de morts à ce que je vois!

-C'était nécessaire, dit Harry dans un haussement d'épaule.

-Vous n'étiez que tous les deux?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire?

-Vous avez tué des gens Harry!

-Pour ne pas être tuer nous-même...

-Si vous ne vouliez pas être tués, il ne fallait pas venir.

-Drago... Laisse un peu ces pauvres taches et amène-toi par ici s'te plait!

Le blond se tourna et prononça quelques paroles aux trois prisonniers trop bas pour que les adultes puissent les entendre, avant de venir rejoindre son meilleur ami.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Oh... Le discours habituel, ils sont froissés dans leur orgueil que deux adolescents de dix-sept est survécus devant une dizaine de mangemorts...

-Eh bien je crois qu'ils vont devoir s'y faire non?

-C'est sûr, avec nous deux...

-Attention aux yeux!

Et les deux adolescents se tapèrent les mains dans un geste de victoire! Dumbledore se racla la gorge.

-Messieurs, que comptez-vous faire de vos otages?

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, réfléchissant.

-Eh bien comme NOUS avons attrapé ces chers mangemorts, je crois qu'il est dans notre droit de les emmener, et ensuite, coupa Harry en voyant le directeur ouvrir la bouche, nous les emmènerons au ministère.

-Mais... rectifia Drago. Il faut bien qu'ils sachent ce qui arrive lorsqu'on défie le Duo Infernal...

-Bien dit vieux frère...

-Qui vous permets de faire ça, demain Rogue, les sourcils froncés.

-Nous ne sommes sous l'ordre de personne à part nous-même professeur, et surtout pas de vous!

-J'ai le droit de vous faire faire ce que je veux Potter...

-J'en doute... Surtout si j'en n'ai pas envie...

-Vous êtes sous ma garde!

Harry ricana.

-Vous avez signé ces papiers, certes, mais je n'ai jamais donné mon accord ou passé quelconque marché qui disait que j'acceptais... Vous n'êtes pas de me famille et vous n'en serez jamais! Je préfère encore être totalement abandonné qu'être sous la garde de quelqu'un qui a haït mon parrain et mon père...

-Eh bien vous n'avez tout de même pas le choix Potter, et il faudra vous y faire!

-Je ferais remarquer que cela fait plus de deux semaines que nous sommes absents et que ça n'a pas causé grande réaction dans votre petit esprit, intervint Drago.

-Vous vous êtes tellement terrés dans un endroit secret que nous ne vous avons pas trouvés!

Harry et Drago se regardèrent en coin, avant d'éclater de rire si fort qu'ils en avaient mal aux côtes.

-Vous voulez dire... dit Harry en reprenant son souffle. Que vous ne savez même pas où nous étions?

La pensée que Dumbledore ne pensait même pas au chalet où il l'avait lui-même enfermé l'année précédente était risible.

-Vous vous moquez Potter?

-Plus que jamais! Vous êtes tous tellement... stupide!

Alors qu'il avait un tant soit peu réussis à se contrôler, il gloussa à nouveau et lui et Drago éclatèrent de rire, si bien qu'ils en eurent presque les larmes aux yeux.

-Si nous sommes tellement... stupides. Peut-être allez vous nous expliquer?

-Sûrement pas! Nous n'allons pas dévoilé notre cache si... secrète!

A nouveau, ils éclatèrent de rire sous l'air agacé de Rogue.

-Vous avez l'air de deux gamins bon pour l'asile...

-C'est peut-être parce que c'est vrai!

Harry reprit une grande inspiration, toujours souriant.

-Bon tu viens Dray? On a nos trois comparses à mater...

Ils se tournèrent alors et allèrent vers les trois prisonniers. Lorsqu'ils furent près d'eux, Harry créa une bulle de silence et une barrière autour d'eux, barrant ainsi le passage aux professeurs qui les avaient suivis. Potter pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur Bellatrix.

-Alors donc, moi qui n'avait pas finit... _Revelatum_.

Après que le visage de Bellatrix se soit de nouveau tordu en une grimace de douleur, il la questionna.

-Voldemort détient-il encore Nymphadora Tonks?

Lestrange serra les lèvres, essayant de ne pas rien révéler, ce qui ne fit que faire frustré un peu plus Harry qui resserra sa prise sur sa baguette.

-Réponds-moi, sale mangemort!

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir.

-Réponds maintenant...

-Oui...

-Bien, alors que compte-t-il en faire?

-S'en servir comme monnaie d'échange...

-Et si cela ne fonctionne pas?

-La tuer.

-Où est-elle retenue, et en monnaie d'échange contre qui?

-À la forteresse, contre toi...

Le regard de Harry brilla.

-Voldemort s'est-il quelque chose à propos de la prophétie?

-Toujours pas...

-Parfait! Bien, où est-elle dans la forteresse?

-Personne ne le sait vraiment, on ne peut que transplaner grâce à la marque là-bas.

-Voldemort a-t-il prévu de faire craché le morceau à Tonks à propos de la prophétie?

-Il a déjà commencé, mais elle est très résistante...

-Bien!

Il se tourna vers Drago qui écoutait, silencieux.

-Je vais à la forteresse.

-Harry, t'es malade? On en sait même où c'est...

-On trouvera mon vieux, soit en sûr!

-Et ces trois-là? demanda-t-il en faisant un geste vers les trois mangemorts avachis à terre.

-Ministère.

-Sans rien d'autre?

-Les aurors se chargeront d'eux...

-Et ce rat, tu ne voulais rien en faire?

Harry grimaça, et hocha la tête négativement mais à contre coeur.

-Pas sérieux, mieux vaut Azkaban.

-Comme tu veux Harry...

Celui-ci eut un pâle sourire et d'un geste, brisa leur protection. Les professeurs furent aussitôt là et regardèrent les deux adolescents.

-Vous pouvez les emmener mais je veux que justice soit faite, surtout contre le meurtrier de mes parents et celle de mon parrain.

Dumbledore le fixa d'un regard neutre et un air grave.

-Comme tu veux Harry, que comptes-tu faire maintenant?

-Allez délivrer Tonks, répondit sèchement le Serpentard.

-Qu... NYMPAHDORA EST PRISONNIÈRE?

-COMMENT POUVEZ-VOUS NE PAS VOUS EN ÊTRE RENDU COMPTE? CELA FAIT PLUS D'UN MOIS!

-Elle était en mission...

-VOUS ÊTES LAMENTABLE!

Le visage d'Harry était rouge de fureur, tandis que celui de Drago était figé de surprise et d'effarement. Dumbledore ne répondit et après lui avoir jeter un regard haineux, Harry tourna dos.

-Viens Dray... On rentre...

Le blond acquiesça et tous deux disparurent dans un « _clac_ » retentissant.

[...]

-Comment on va s'y prendre mon vieux?

-J'en sais pas plus que toi Drago...

-Déjà, il nous faudrait un plan de la forteresse!

-Plus aucune chance de mon côté... Voldemort doit être au courant de ma trahison.

-Et il faudrait aussi savoir où elle se trouve...

Les deux garçons se plongèrent dans un léger mutisme, réfléchissant aux moyens possibles pour aller à la forteresse pour délivrer la métamorphomage.

-Vraiment, c'est n'est pas possible...

-Décourages pas mon vieux...

-Je pourrais toujours y retourner...

-Je refuse que tu risques ta vie!

-Ce n'est pas la risquer! Jusqu'ici, seul mon père semblait être au courant et il est prisonnier!

-Drago, tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas...

-Harry, je veux aider et toi et moi savons que, la seule solution est qu'un mangemort y aille...

Harry soupira, mais une idée lui passa par la tête.

-Je sais, la prochaine fois que ta marque de brûle... On fait le sauvetage, et tu m'emmènes avec toi!

-Si _TU_ viens, on est sûrs d'être perdus!

-Alors on joue à prisonnier!

-Hein?

Harry rit et expliqua son idée à son ami qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

-Tu fais comme si tu m'avais capturé et que tu m'emmenais au reperd!

-Mais t'es malade?

-Pas du tout, c'est ta couverture pour expliquer ton absence pendant tout ce temps... Voldemort va m'enfermer et par la suite, nous allons pouvoir délivrer Tonks...

-Mais ça va paraître que je ne t'ai pas capturé...

Harry perdit légèrement son sourire.

-Quelques doloris avant de partir...

Drago devint très pâle soudain.

-Hors de question! Tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas...

-Il le faudra bien...

-Non!

-Drago... Je ne mourrais pas!

-C'est un sort dangereux et je ne l'utiliserai pas sur toi!

-Alors je le ferais moi-même!

-Je t'en empêcherai!

-Bon, tu peux me donner quelques coups de points, ça ira aussi.

-Non!

-Drago, soit un peu réceptif!

-Je le suis, mais pas pour des idées comme ça!

-C'est l'unique solution qui a une chance d'être fructueuse!

-Et s'il te décent, lorsque tu seras là-bas?

-Tu partiras avec Tonks, la prophétie sera scellée et le monde plongera dans l'abîme des ténèbres...

-Bien, autant te suicider maintenant ça reviendra au même!

-Non, nous avons une chance de réussite!

-Mais dans quel état vas-tu te retrouver avant de parvenir aux cachots? Tu es chez Voldemort n'oublie pas!

-Je serais sans doute en miette...

Il haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas sans soucier vraiment.

-Et quand tu en ressortiras...

-Mieux ne vaut le savoir...

-Bon, c'est décidé je rejette le plan!

-Dray... Pas pitié, arrête... C'est la seule solution!

-Non, il doit en exister une autre.

-Elles auront moins de chance de réussite, surtout si nous ne sommes que deux...

Drago soupira en fermant les yeux, face à un combat intérieur.

-Allez Dray!

-D'accord, d'accord!

-Ce n'est pas la mort...

Drago rouvrit les yeux et lui jeta un regard lourd de sous-entendu.

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est du suicide pur...

Harry rit mais Drago ne semblait absolument pas d'humeur.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de rire? Tu cours à la mort...

-Mais non voyons! J'ai déjà affronté Voldemort, j'y arriverai!

-Tu vas être chez LUI!

-Et alors?

-Tu es sur son terrain! Beaucoup moins de chances de gagner!

-Dray, décompresses... De toute façon, la mort viendra tôt ou tard tous nous chercher, un peu plus tôt ou un peu plus tard, quelle différence?

-L'avenir du monde dans ce cas-ci!

Harry soupira.

-Tu pourrais ne pas me le rappeler?

Drago se rendit compte de ses paroles.

-Oh Harry, je suis désolé.

-Pas grave, on finit par s'y habituer!

-Vraiment je m'en veux...

-C'est déjà oublier mon vieux...

-Bon... On met ce plan à exécution!

-Il faut attendre l'appel, non?

Drago eut un sourire sournois.

-Harry, un enlèvement ne se fait pas nécessairement quand il y a un appel...

-Oui mais comment veux-tu trouver le reperd?

-Je suis, ou plutôt j'ai été mangemort par conséquent avec la marque, je vais pouvoir me transporté là-bas.

-Mouais... Soit! Allons-y alors!

Drago acquiesça et releva sa manche.

-Heu Dray? T'as oublier les doloris...

Drago releva la tête et Harry n'étant pas dupe, remarqua qu'il avait espéré que son ami avait oublié.

-Je suis désolé mon vieux, mais c'est ta couverture, et sans cela, tu es perdu...

-D'accord, mais un seul!

-Ou bien un, mais tu le fais durer longtemps, ou bien plusieurs courts, a toi de voir!

-Dehors...

Il avait maintenant prit une voix neutre, ayant du mal à accepter tout cela.

-Allez courage, je supporte mieux la douleur que tu ne le penses.

-J'aime pas te faire souffrir...

-C'est pour la bonne cause!

Harry se plaça face à lui une fois à l'extérieur, lui donna sa baguette et attendit, les dents serrées. Drago hésita longuement, mais voyant que son ami commençait à s'impatienter, il leva la baguette et prononça le sort en fermant les yeux. Aussitôt, le rayon atteignit Harry qui eut le souffle couper. Le sortilège était puissant, ce qui témoignait que Drago n'était pas un piètre sorcier. Il essaya de ne pas crier, sachant que c'était déjà assez dur pour son ami. Ses forces le quittèrent, et il tomba à genou au sol, les poumons en feu, cherchant désespérément de l'air. Drago stoppa immédiatement le sort, effrayé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Dray, continu!

-T'es fou? Tu es déjà bien assez amoché comme ça!

-C'est bon... Continu...

Drago acquiesça à contre coeur.

-_Endoloris!_

Harry serra à nouveau les dents, et ferma étroitement les yeux, une douleur fulgurante le parcourant, broyant ses os et le calcinant de l'intérieur. Il ne faisait rien pour combattre le sortilège afin d'être amoché au maximum. Drago regardait son ami serrer les dents, les yeux plissés. Il se sentait tiraillé entre l'envie d'arrêter le sort et l'ordre de continuer. Il finit par couper le maléfice.

-C'est suffisant! Ne dis pas le contraire je ne recommencerai pas!

Harry acquiesça lentement d'un signe de tête, cherchant désespérément son souffle.

-Merlin ce que je déteste faire ça!

-Pas... grave... Dray c'est moi... qui t'avais... demandé!

-Allez, tu vas te reposer un peu avant d'y aller!

-NON! Les effets vont s'estomper, on y va maintenant!

Drago finit par accepter, maugréant contre l'entêtement de son ami. Il le releva, puis sous l'ordre de Harry, lui lia les mains derrière le dos, et tous deux transplanèrent grâce à la marque du blond, par la suite. Ils apparurent dans un hall de pierre noire qui fit frissonner les deux adolescents. Après à peine une minute, un mangemort apparut, son visage caché par sa cagoule.

-Oui?

-Cadeau pour le maître.

Harry leva à peine les yeux sur le mangemort qui les avait reçu, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage.

-Potter? Vous lui amenez Potter?

-Ça ne se voit pas? demanda Drago de sa voix mordante.

Harry frissonna en entendant son ami reprendre sa voix froide, comme avant. Au moins était-il bon acteur.

-Bien, reprit le blond, puis-je aller le voir alors?

-Il est en réunion en ce moment.

-Croyez-vous qu'il va préférer une réunion à POTTER?

-Oui, vous avez raison... Je vais le prévenir

-C'est ça, faites!

Le mangemort partit du plus vite qu'il put vers les étages supérieurs, laissant les deux Serpentard seuls.

-Tiens bon mon vieux...

Harry n'eut qu'un grognement et le fantôme d'un sourire que son ami ne vit pas, en guise de réponse. Peu de temps après, le mangemort revint et ouvrit une porte sur leur côté.

-Il vous attend.

Drago poussa Harry devant lui, se maudissant lui-même. Potter n'eut d'autre choix que d'avancer, redoutant le moment d'arriver face à face avec son pire ennemi. Cela rendait son rôle bien plus naturel, et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent tous trois - avec le mangemort - devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Drago! Je suis étonné de te voir, après tout ce temps...

-Désolé maître, le vieux fou me tenait à l'oeil et il m'a fallu d'abord obtenir la confiance de cet imbécile de Potter.

Celui-ci eut un frisson. Tout paraissait affreusement vrai et le doute s'influa dans son esprit déjà embrouillé. Et si tout était vrai finalement et que Drago c'était bien jouer de lui?

-Bien... Nous verrons cela par après Drago. Mais je dois dire que tu m'amènes une proie de choix!

Un rire glacé remplaça sa voix et Drago eut un petit sourire.

-C'était si simple maître! Il a suffit de monter Potter contre ses imbéciles d'ami amoureux des moldus et Sang-de-Bourbe, et il est parti de lui-même de Poudlard! Il a ensuite suffit de quelques doloris et nous voici! Oh oui... Harry commençait à être persuadé qu'il avait été berné... Tout ce stratagème pouvait être bien vrai, puisque le blond révélait ce qui s'était passé ces derniers temps... Il se sentait tellement stupide à présent! Avoir ainsi été piéger sans se douter de rien, persuadé qu'il avait un plan du tonnerre...

-Tu seras récompensé pour cela Drago, soit en sûr!

Ce dernier eut un sourire victorieux.

-Mais parles-moi de ton père cher Drago.

-Effroyable incident maître... Une attaque a eut lieu ce matin et je n'étais pas au courant. J'étais avec Potter quand elle a commencé et, ne pouvant pas brûler ma couverture avant de vous l'amener, j'ai été obligé de laisser prendre trois de vos fidèles mangemorts.

-Lesquels?

-Mon père, Bellatrix Lestrange et Peter Pettigrow...

-En effet, c'est bien dommage, mais très bientôt, ils sortiront de prison... Pour les autres?

-Tous morts, le tête fauché ou décapiter...

Voldemort n'eut pas le moindre tressaillement.

-Fâcheuse nouvelle, mais Potter payera!

Celui-ci, ayant été forcé de plier genou lorsqu'il avait été emmené devant Voldemort n'eut aucune expression et fixait obstinément le sol. Il désespérait, se sentant trahi comme jamais auparavant.

-Eh bien Potter, tu as perdu ton répondant?

Harry ne répondit rien, refusant de se prêter au jeu.

-Quel dommage... Mais peut-être le fait d'être aussi naïf et de s'en rendre compte t'as-t-il démoralisé!?

Une lueur de colère passa dans le regard de Harry et il releva brutalement la tête vers Jedusor, le regardant avec une haine incommensurable, mais ne disant toujours rien.

-Ola on se rebelle, mais la langue n'y est plus!

-Va te faire foutre... siffla-t-il.

-Et vulgaire par-dessus le marché!

Voldemort, son éternel sourire carnassier au lèvres, se rapprochait de l'adolescent peu à peu. Tous les mangemort, Drago compris, regardait la scène avec amusement et avidité.

-Délie-le Drago...

Celui-ci s'exécuta et Harry se retrouva libre de ses mouvements, pourtant sans baguette.

-Que dirais-tu d'un duel Potty Potter?

-Sans baguette?

-Non, avec baguette.

-Très drôle! T'oublis peut-être que Malefoy m'a prise la mienne? À moins que toi aussi tu sois trop naïf...

Voldemort ne souleva pas l'insulte et fit signe à Drago qui rendit sa baguette à Harry. Le Survivant lui jeta un regard assassin tandis que le blond souriait moqueusement. Une réalisation s'éclaira dans l'esprit de Harry.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire un duel avec le Priori Incantatum qui va se déclencher Tom?

-Par Salazar, tu as raison! Drago, donne-moi donc ta propre baguette!

Le blond s'exécuta en s'inclinant et Harry le regarda faire avec haine et dégoût.

-Tu me le payeras un jour, Malefoy!

-J'y compte bien Potter...

-Bon, si on faisait ce duel à présent?

-Bah... J'en ai pas vraiment envie...

-Eh bien moi si Potter... Pourquoi ne pas me faire plaisir?

-Parce que t'es un connard égocentrique et complètement fou à lier...

Drago écarquilla les yeux, surtout en voyant que son maître ne faisait que sourire.

-T'as-t-on déjà dit que tu es bien trop prévisible Harry?

-Hum... On m'a souvent dit que c'était le contraire, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?

-Oh c'est juste une constatation...

-Eh bien constate en silence, tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

-En ce moment, c'est à moi de décider de ton sort jeune homme.

-Tsss... Et tu crois que je vais me laisser faire par une face de serpent?

-Le serpent est vicieux, et prêt à mordre!

-Aussi pathétique que Dumbledore avec tes métaphores...

-Au moins nous sommes d'accord sur un point, Dumbledore est pathétique!

-Tout comme toi...

-C'est bien possible, dit Voldemort en ricanant. Tout comme moi, toi, et toutes les personnes existant en ce bas monde

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de parler? Je vais m'endormir... T'es vraiment soporifique et ton haleine n'arrange pas les choses!

-Bien, j'arrête de parler, mais commençons donc le duel!

Et le mage leva sa baguette en direction du jeune homme.

-_Endoloris!_

Harry se jeta sur le côté, ignorant la douleur de son corps qui avait déjà subit ce sortilège.

-_Endolor__..._

-_Protego!_

Un bouclier se forma autour de lui. Tous les mangemorts suivaient le combat des yeux, regardant chaque côté frénétiquement.

-_Impero__!_

Le maléfice se noya dans la protection du Serpentard.

-_Stupéfix!_

-_Inversio__!_

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Les deux adversaires se jaugeaient du regard.

-_SERPENTSORTIA!_

Harry se figea sur place, toute son attention braquée maintenant sur le cobra noir qui avançait vers lui sous le commandement de Voldemort. Il parla rapidement en fourchelangue, priant pour que le serpent lui obéisse.

-Retournes-toi! Pars!

-Non, mon invocateur m'a dit de te mordre!

Le reptile siffla dangereusement et Harry serra les dents, cherchant à toute allure une solution.

-Pourquoi me mordre? Quel parti en tirer?

La question était stupide, mais quoi d'autre pour ralentir un peu?

-Parce que je ne serai pas puni par mon maître

-Tu seras tout de même détruit une fois ta sale besogne terminée...

-J'en tirai tout de même fierté!

-Pas du tout, il n'y aucune fierté à tuer.

-J'ai faim...

-Je ne suis pas comestible!

-Toute viande est comestible!

-Eh bien j'ai toujours été une exception tu sais?

Le cobra s'arrêta.

-Ah oui, qu'es-tu donc?

Harry réfléchit à toute vitesse.

-Un être ancestral et immortel...

-Parfait, je n'ai jamais goûté la chair d'un être comme toi!

-Mon sang est empoisonné...

-Le poison ne m'atteint pas

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel poison!

-Eh bien je testerai... Je suis de toute façon destiné à mourir comme tu l'as si bien dit!

-Je t'assure que ce n'est pas une bonne idée!

Le reptile continua toutefois à onduler vers lui.

-Pourquoi obéir ainsi à quelqu'un alors que tu pourrais fuir et vivre pour de bon, librement...?

-Crois-tu vraiment, petit imbécile, que je pourrais survivre plus de deux minutes si je trahissais mon maître?

-Je pourrais te faire partir...

-Je préfère accomplir ce pourquoi je suis venu...

Bonjour à tous! La update n'as pas été trop longue? Nous on la trouver plutôt raisonnable

Merci bien d'avoir lu :P  
**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_**

Et à bientôt!!!

QUESTION :

Voulez-vous un couple :

**a) Harry/Drago**

**b) Harry/Severus**

**c) Harry/Hermione**

**d) Drago/Hermione**

_Le Duo Infernal_


	13. Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux appa

Disclaimer :  Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue et ce qui ne se retrouvent pas dans les tomes orignaux de Harry Potter. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling et à Warner Bross. Bonne lecture !

**Réponse au review : **

**Onarluca**** : **Ça se jouera entre ces deux couples de toutes façon, nous n'en sommes pas totalement sûr encore. Menfin, merci pour ta review et à bientôt.

**Saph**** : **Il se pourrait bien que ce couple tourne en effet sur cela. Menfin, on peut par contre t'assurer que pour un moment, tu seras comblé par ta demande... Mais on ne te dit pas quand ;) Merci pour ta review, et bonne lecture!

**agnes**** black : **Ce sera sans doute un Harry/Sev, mais pour Drago/Hermione... Faut pas trop espérer! Merci pour ta review et a bientôt!

**La Bande à Tiyi : **Hum... Navré, plus de Ryry/Hermione... Il faut comprendre qu'en raison des évènements qui se passeront dans les prochains chapitres, Harry voudra plus rien savoir d'elle. Tu verras... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Kyûrane**** : **Dis-nous (surtout à Laika) tu ne connaîtrais pas celle qui porte le nom de Tinkebell7 sur ce site? Kawaii c'est sont expression lol, et donc, ça m'a donné un choc! Mais bon... Harry/Drago va p-t avoir lieu... Mais ça reste à voir tout de même... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**rei**** v : **Héhéhé, les Harry/Drago sont plutôt populaires! Comme on l'a dit dans la review précédente... Peut-être! Mais en attendant, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. (Ouais, pour se fourrer le nez partout où il faut pas, ce sont les champions ces deux-là, ont te l'accorde lol!)

**Lil'ly**** : **Tu n'es pas la seule à nous l'avoir dit ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Yogane : **Hihihi, une autre hystérique de Harry/Dray... Encore là, peut-être! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Sybel 26 : **lol! Harry/Salazar! Tiens non, on n'y avait pas pensé... J'imagine que le cours de danse t'a inspiré ;) Mais non, il n'y aura pas de Harry/Salazar. Harry/Hermione, c'est finit pour de bon nous sommes du même avis que toi! Severus/Harry, là par contre, on ne te promet rien, tu verras avec la suite (ce chapitre) comment Severus peut changer en fonction de Harry, et ça t'éclaircira peut-être un peu pour la suite (n'oublis pas de lire le message à la fin du chapitre!) Harry/Drago, peut-être, on l'a prévu en facultatif, donc, rien n'est sûr encore. Et il y aura peut-être un Dray/Mione, si les deux Serpentards ne sont pas ensemble... Merci bien pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Gally-chan : **Héhéhéhé! Tu n'es pas le seul qui nous demande un Harry/Drago... Encore là, je répond (arg! On, je SAIS Siria!!!)  peut-être. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**NEPTOU : **Piouf, j'en ai marre de répondre à des review loll!!! Oui, peut-être un Harry/Drago, mais rien n'est sûr encore... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**celine.s : **Hihihi, t'es tout pardonné ;) Bon, alors, comme NOUS (¬¬ hein Siria... Critique plus là!) l'avons dit, Harry/Drago sera probablement là, Harry/Severus aussi est là (le chapitre avec l'évènement est déjà à moitié écrit...) mais rien n'est sûr sur cette rélation (si c'est simplement pulsion ou amour si tu vois ce que je veux dire... oups! ON) Et non, pas de Drago/Hermione... Donc, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. 

**phern**** : **Héhéhé, au bûcher Hermione! Bon d'accord je (Laika) calme mes pulsion sadique et sanguinaire... Pour le Harry/Drago, c'est possible, pour ne PAS avoir un Harry/Severus, c'est probablement raté (Mais ce ne n'est pas pour tout de suite...)... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**theti : **Drago/Hermione? Hum... T'as pas de chance toi, parce que si ça l'arrive c'est avec un pourcentage de 0.0001% Mais bon, il ne coûte à rien d'espéré... (Aïe, arrête tes gîfle Siria, c'est pas ma faute si j'ai une âme philosophique!)

**Séverine : **Encore une fois... Laika soupire il y aura probablement un Harry/Drago... Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!! :)

**Docteur Dead : **Harry/Olivier? Hum... Non pas vraiment, il a pas rapport dans l'histoire celui-là... On voit pas vraiment comment le faire entrer non plus... Donc, on va se contenir au contenu de nos idée (houla, je commence à être épuisé moi... j'emploie des mots de même famille en moins de 10 mots...) Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**big**** apple : **Là tu risques d'être déçu, car au départ, quand moi et Siria avons débuté cette fic, nous avions décidé d'en faire un slash Harry/Drago... Puis l'idée est repartie en voyant que Harry nous avait guidé vers Hermione... Mais là, Severus et arrivé et maintenant c'est un peu confus. Mais bon, pour tout dire, se sera probablement un slash à 95%... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**S'L.I.A : **Cool! Une nouvelle lectrice (on espère qu'on se goure pas encore comme la dernière fois, en se trompant sur le sexe de la personne lol!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Pour ce qui est de Harry/Drago : probablement.

**Lolo : **Tu n'es pas la seule à adorer ce couple! Merci pour la review et bonne lecture!

**Marry**** : **Une autre qui veut un Harry/Drago. Décidément Siria, on aura pas le choix ;) Ce sera probablement ça! Merci de nous avoir laissé un review ;) lol, et bonne lecture.

**Lily : **Ce sera un ou l'autre... On ne sait pas encore comment les persos vont tourner lol! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**darkveela**** : **Le couple infernal... Le Duo Infernal... Jeu de mot, jeu de mot! Pouloum Poum Tchi. Bon d'accord, on sait, c'est pas très bon comme jeu de mot lol! Ce devrait être un Harry/Drago... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**KaWaY**** : **Toi, tu risques d'être déçu. Tu as une dent contre les slash non? Nous, pas vraiment, je dois dire que ces temps-ci, c'est surtout ce que je lis (Laika...) donc, malheureusement, au risque de perdre quelques lecteurs, cette fic tournera vers un slash, quoique pas vraiment très profond... Ce n'est quand même pas une romance qu'on fait! Minute papillon! Lol Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! (Si tu consens à continuer à lire cette fic...)

**Kitsune**** : **loll frétille! C'est un mot qui me fait marrer (Laika.) Ouais nous aussi on l'aime notre Draynouchet! Lol, ça y est, j'ai trop chaud, je délire! Ça devrait se tourner vers ce couple! Merci bien pour ta review et bonne lecture!****

**Jade : **Une autre fanatrice de Dray/Harry! Bon, on a plus très le choix Siria là... Ah oui j'oubliais, nous sommes les auteures, nous avons toujours le choix, mouhahahahaha!!!!!!!! Merci bien pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Léna Potter : **Encore un Harry/Drago aussi ici! Décidément, ce sera vraisemblablement cela! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! 

**Vif d'or : **Bon, enfin un peu de changement dans les réponses! Oui, ça va tourner autour de ces deux couples, nous n'en sommes pas encore sûr encore un ou l'autre... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**audlydou : **OUIIIIIII LA DERNIÈRE REVIEW! Désolé, moi, Laika, fallait que je pousse mon petit cri de joie, j'en avais marre de répondre à tout ça lol!!! Ce devrait être un Harry/Drago normalement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Le Duo Infernal_****

Totalement Serpentard

Chapitre12 : Il ne faut pas toujours se fier aux apparences.

  Harry avait été jeté brutalement au fond d'une cellule, après avoir été mordu par le cobra. De grosses sueurs froides perlaient sur son front et une fièvre mortelle s'insinuait déjà en lui. Il bougea légèrement, inconfortable, lorsqu'il finit par entendre un bruit non loin de lui. Il se rappela alors son plan d'origine, perturbé par la trahison de son ami...   
-Tonks ?

  Un gémissement lui vint aux oreilles et fut analysé par son esprit engourdit comme était une voix féminine.

-Tonks? répéta-t-il.

-Qui... est là? répondit un faible murmure.

-C'est Harry... répondit le concerné aussi faiblement.

  Un grand bruit se fit entendre et la voix de la femme retentit à nouveau.

-Comment es-tu arrivé?

  Harry soupira.  
-Longue histoire... J'avais prévu un plan avec un... ami, pour venir te chercher, et fallait que je sois fait prisonnier. Disons que tout à mal tourné et que Drago s'est bien joué de moi depuis le début...

Il essaya de se redressa quelque peu, mais sa tête de se mit à tourner et des tâches blanches apparurent devant ses yeux. Le venin du cobra s'insufflait peu à peu dans son corps, engourdissant ses membres. La jeune femme se redressa en entendant le garçon s'interrompre plutôt brutalement.

-Harry ça va?

-Ben j'ai été mordu par un cobra noir donc...

-Qu... Quoi? Tu plaisantes là?

-Pas du tout... soupira le jeune homme d'une voix faible.

-Mais... un antidote?

-De la part de Voldemort? Harry ricana. Impossible !

-Mais... Tu vas mourir !

-C'est son but Tonks...

  Il parlait de plus en plus faiblement, le poison faisant son chemin dans ses veines.

-Tu sais, ça fait 16 ans qu'il me poursuit pour me tuer, tu crois quand même pas que il ne va pas profiter de cette occasion !?

  La jeune femme rampa jusqu'à lui, et s'agenouilla à son côté, posa doucement une main sur son front brûlant et couvert de sueur.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-Que?

-Tu as été mordu...

-Un quart d'heure, peut-être une demi-heure, j'en sais trop rien... murmura-t-il.

-Il te faut un antidote!

  Harry ricana, mais s'étrangla et se dégagea la gorge en toussant.

-Prépare mon cercueil de terre Tonks !

-Non, tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-C'est la vérité pourtant !

-Harry, ce poison aurait déjà dû te tuer, et tu es toujours en vie, il faut gardé espoir !

-Espoir pour quoi ? Qui viendra nous sauver à présent? Si jamais il y a quelqu'un, je serais déjà mort depuis bien des heures...

-Arrêtes, il doit y avoir une solution !

-Ouais... Que tu m'achèves pour que je n'aie pas à souffrir...

-Je n'ai pas de baguette, et de toute façon ça aurait été non !

-Tu comptes faire quoi alors ?

  Il ferma les yeux, sa vue étant de plus en plus brouillée de toute façon. Tonks soupira tandis que Harry se laissa aller dans l'abscisse dangereuse de l'inconscience.

-Ouvres les yeux mon gars !

-Laisses-moi Tonks...

-Te laisses pas abattre! Tu peux réussir !

-C'est ça...

-Si tu ne peux pas, alors je ne m'appelle pas Nymphadora Tonks...

-Je peux pas... Laisses-moi.

-Je ne te laisserai pas crever.

-Quel vocabulaire !

-Arrête c'est pas le moment de plaisanter !

-Eh, une métamorphomage ça se transforme en n'importe quoi non ?

  La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-Ben oui, pourquoi ?

  Un faible sourire étira les lèvres de Harry.

-Tu pourrais te transformé en vampire et m'aspirer le sang...

-N'y pense même pas !

-T'es décourageant Nympha...

-Je n'aime pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça !

-Je le sais, mais je voulais le faire une fois avant...

-ARRÊTE !

-Très bien je me tais...

-Je n'ai pas dit ça... mais arrête de parler comme si tu étais mort.

  Harry ne répondit dit pas tout de suite et lui tourna dos du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Eh... Si tu revois Remus, tu lui diras que je saluerais Patmol et mes parents pour lui.

-Personne ne lui dira, tu vas t'en sortir !

  Plusieurs pas se firent entendre dans le couloir: des mangemorts approchaient.

-Ils viennent s'assurer que je suis mort tu crois ?

-Non mais, tu vas arrêter avec la mort ?

-Pourtant je la sens qui n'est pas très loin de moi...

-Moi je ne la sens pas, donc tout vas bien !

-T'es marrante... ironisa le jeune homme, au moment où la porte grinçait sur ses gons.

  Ils se turent et attendirent. Le silence lourd emplit la pièce sombre et froide lorsqu'une voix intervint.

-Il est mort ? demanda une première voix qui s'adressait à Tonks.

-J'ai l'air d'être mort peut-être ? répliqua Harry, pourtant à voix basse.

-Harry !

  La voix s'étouffa et un garçon blond avança dans un coin plus clair. L'ancien Gryffondor ne daigna même pas le regarder.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Ben... on avait un plan non ?

Harry ferma les yeux. Que pensé à présent ? Bah... Pas grand chose, il allait mourir...

-Je ne fais plus de plans avec les traîtres, j'ai assez donné.

-Qu... Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?

-C'est ça, je suis naïf Malefoy, je le sais c'est bon...

-Je ne comprends pas.

-T'as pas besoin de comprendre.

-Potter, vous allez vous bougé oui ?

  Harry grogna. Rogue était là... La chance !

-Voyez-vous, professeur, j'ai été légèrement mordu par un cobra noir !

  Rogue jura.

-Vous avez besoin d'un antidote !

-Non, pour vrai ?

-Ne faites pas l'imbécile pour une fois!

-Tsss... Vous feriez mieux de me laisser crevé tout simplement.

-Pas question !

-Je vous emmerde...

-Je ne tiens pas compte de l'insulte car vous êtes en état critique.

-Super, ronchonna Harry.

-Allez, aidez-vous un peu Potter, on va vous sortir de là ! dit Rogue en s'approchant de lui pour le soulevez.

-C'est ça, et vous allez vous faire tuer...

-Si je ne me fais pas tuer, c'est vous... mieux vaut un ancien mangemort que le Survivant !

  Harry grogna mais n'accepta toujours pas la main que le maître de potion lui tendait.

-C'est ça... si je n'étais pas le Survivant vous vous foutriez bien de ma sécurité...

-Arrêter de penser à ça pour le moment ! Vous êtes les Survivant, pas quelqu'un d'autre, donc il faut vous sortir d'ici !

  Au moment où il finissait sa phrase, Harry s'effondra.

-Eh merde... siffla Severus en s'agenouillant précipitamment alors que Tonks le redressait doucement et que                                                                             

  Drago ne savait plus trop quoi faire.

-Est-ce que ça va ? finit par demander le blond d'une voix faible.

-Superbe pour quelqu'un qui n'a plus que quelques minutes à vivre si on n'agit pas !

-Comment on fait pour le sortir d'ici maintenant ?

-Il va falloir passer par les souterrains.

-Et ensuite ?

-Poudlard ou bien le Square Gimmaurd.

  Tonks s'interposa:

-Il y a toujours la demeure de Lupin...

-C'était la pleine lune hier Tonks...

-Il n'est donc plus dangereux !

-Certes, mais dans un très mauvais état...

-Il voudra nous aider !

-Vous arrêtez tous les deux ? intervint Drago. Nous avons besoin d'agir, pas de se disputer comme des gamins !

-Nous allons de toujours urgence chez Lupin et ensuite St-Mangouste, trancha Severus en prenant Harry - qui respirait à peine - de ses bras.

-Non, ils vont se poser des questions ! Poudlard sera mieux !

-La blessure est trop profonde Drago.

  Pour la première fois, la voix de Severus était plus douce. Il savait à quel point Drago tenait à son premier vrai ami. Tous quatre sortir sur ce du cachot, partant en sens opposé à la sortie des donjons pour trouver un meilleur endroit afin de s'échapper. Aucun ne parlait, Harry dans les bras de Severus, toujours inconscient. Drago était plus pâle encore qu'à l'ordinaire et avait les yeux voilés, comme ceux de Tonks qui marchait plutôt difficilement.  Ils aboutirent enfin devant une grande trappe dissimuler dans le roc et la poussière et Drago, sous l'ordre de Rogue, l'ouvrit, laissant son professeur et son meilleur ami y entré en premier. Ils débouchèrent dans des égouts et leurs odeurs vint frapper les narines de tous. Pourtant, personne ne s'en plaignit.

-Maintenant, c'est tout droit et vite...

-Pourquoi vite? demanda Tonks.

-L'alerte va être vite donnée, et je n'aimerais pas être rattrapé, mais si vous voulez rester c'est votre choix !

  Personne ne protesta et tous se mirent en route, courant presque. Les minutes passèrent et le silence régnait entre les quatre _compagnons_. Rogue ne cessait de jeter des regards inquiets sur Harry qui était aussi blême qu'un mort. Sa tête reposait sur le torse du professeur de potion et aucun signe de vie, excepté sa respiration lente et saccadé, de témoignait qu'il vivait toujours. Il ne devait lui rester que quelques minutes, ou, s'ils avaient de la chance, plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Mais il en garderait des séquelles. Severus finit par s'arrêter devant une échelle, laquelle menait à l'extérieur. Un à un, ils la gravirent, Harry passant le deuxième, hisser par Rogue, et tous filèrent par la suite comme des ombres dans les rues, en direction de l'appartement de Remus qui se trouvait dans un coin plutôt luxueux de Londres; la famille Black était très riches, et Remus avait été un très bon ami de Sirius. Severus s'inquiétait de la légèreté du corps du Survivant. Il en était à la fois inquiet et content car cela lui permettait d'aller plus rapidement. Enfin, tous arrivèrent devant la porte du loup-garou, se préoccupant bien peu des regards étranges que pouvaient apporter leurs tenues. Le maître de potion cogna rudement contre la palissade de bois.

-Lupin, bigre sot, ouvres c'est urgent !

  Des pas se firent enfin entendre dans la maison et une lumière s'alluma. La porte s'ouvrit et un Remus à l'air las et aux cernes prononcés fit son apparition, pourtant il se réveilla aussitôt en voyant Harry.

-Entrez... Vite !

  Les quatre personnes entrèrent rapidement dans le hall. Lupin se tourna immédiatement vers Severus, ne se préoccupant pas à cet instant de la présence de Tonks blessée ou d'un Malefoy.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Un cobra noir la mordu...

  Remus fronça les sourcils.

-Viens !

  Il entraîna Rogue jusqu'à une chambre d'ami qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée où il fit étendre Harry.

-La maison est à ta disposition pour tout ce dont tu as de besoin.

-Merci...

-Combien de temps il lui reste ?

-Quelques minutes... pas plus.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

  Le regard de Lupin s'était automatiquement porté à Harry, l'inquiétude régnant dans son regard.

-Tu as des ingrédients à potions ?

-Je dois avoir ça dans ma chambre, oui.

-Bien, j'y vais. Pendant ce temps, Drago et Tonks vous surveillez Harry, et Lupin tu préviens Dumbledore !

  Tous acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et foncèrent vers leur tâche. Severus monta à l'étage et trouva rapidement la chambre du loup-garou. Il fouilla dans l'armoire et finit par en sortir des bocaux contenant quelques ingrédients. Il commençait à regarder lesquelles lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Drago l'appeler précipitamment. Il descendit l'escalier en trombe. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il se figea : Harry convulsait, son corps parcourut de tremblements incontrôlables.

-Merde, merde, merde !

  Il s'approcha aussitôt du lit, sortit un flacon de sa poche et en força l'ingurgitation au Serpentard, qui peu à peu, se calma.

-C'était quoi ça ? demanda Drago dont la voix tremblait.

-Une potion d'apaisement... Il convulse, la fin est proche !

-Ce n'était pas l'antidote ?

-Non... Continuez à le surveiller...

  Rogue remonta au pas de course à l'étage. Lupin revint alors dans la pièce, les yeux plissés d'inquiétude.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Convulsions... S'il ne reçoit pas l'antidote rapidement...

-... Il va mourir.

  Lupin redescendit au premier. À ce moment un « pop » sonore retentit dans le hall d'entrer et quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore se trouvait à l'entrée de la chambre d'ami, à côté de Remus.

-Professeur Dumbledore.

-Remus... C'est donc vrai ?

-Malheureusement...

-Où se trouve Severus ?

-À l'étage, il prépare l'antidote, ou du moins, il essai...

-Puis-je faire quelque chose ?

  Drago, toujours les yeux fixés sur Harry, ricana.

-Vous avez une solution miracle ? Non, alors fermez-la !

  Les secondes, puis les minutes passèrent, la tension augmentant à chaque fois. À l'étage, Severus se faisait silencieux.

-Mais bon sang, quand va-t-il finir cet antidote ?

-Du calme Remus, il ne sert à rien de s'énerver !

-HARRY VA MOURIR! hurla Drago. IL Y A DE QUOI S'ÉNERVER !

-Il ne mourra pas, dit Dumbledore de son éternelle voix calme.

-QU'EN SAVEZ VOUS ?

-Je le sais !

-VOUS NE VALEZ PAS MIEUX QUE TRELAWNEY EN MATIÈRE DE PRÉDICTION !

-Drago... calme-toi !

  Le garçon se tourna brusquement vers la porte où se trouvait le professeur de potions, plus pâle que jamais.

-Vous avez la potion professeur n'est-ce pas? s'écria le jeune Malefoy en se précipitant vers lui.

-J'ai une potion oui... maintenant il faut voir si avec les quelques ingrédients que j'avais elle sera suffisante.

  Remus détourna le regard et Severus s'approcha du lit où Tonks vint l'aider à redresser le jeune Potter. L'ancien mangemort porta le petit flacon peu rempli aux lèvres du Survivant et le fit boire le contenu de la fiole. Puis, ils le recouchèrent et attendirent, impatients. Rien ne témoignait d'une quelconque guérison, la tension en étant grandit au centuple. Puis, Harry se mit à tousser. Aussitôt, le visage de Rogue se détendit et tous comprirent que c'était gagné. Le jeune Potter ouvrit péniblement les yeux, son teint toujours extrêmement pâle.

-Harry !

  Drago se précipita vers son ami, mais il fut bloqué par Remus.

-Laissez lui quelques secondes pour émerger.

  L'ancien Gryffondor cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'habituer sa vue à la lumière et son esprit de reprendre vie et de constater ce qui se passait. Il vit ensuite Drago juste à côté de lui, ainsi que Remus et Tonks. Derrière se trouvaient Dumbledore et à son autre côté se tenait Rogue.

-Oh Merlin, grommela-t-il d'une voix rauque, se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver.

-Ça va Harry ?

-J'ai un de ces mal de tête !

  Rogue rit doucement; il rit et non ricana.

-Il va bien...

-Ben oui, pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ?

-Vous avez été chanceux de vous sortir de cette morsure Potter... Un cobra noir, ce n'est pas rien !

-Bah, une morsure à rajouter aux épreuves passées !

  Remus eut un sourire soulagé, mais le visage de Dumbledore resta totalement fermé.

-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai envie de bouger moi, je suis tout endoloris !

  Harry tenta de se lever mais aussitôt il eut des vertiges et retomba sur le lit.

-Effets secondaires. Il faudra rester au lit à peu près une, ou même deux semaines...

-Quoi? Oh, c'est pas vrai...

  Il envoya un regard noir - peu troublant - à Rogue qui ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire de celui-ci.

-Génial ! dit maussadement le Survivant en se renfonçant dans le coussin.

-Vous avez droit à de belles vacances Potter, profitez-en...

  Et Severus sortit, la conscience plus légère.

-C'est ça ouais, et bonjour chez vous!

[...]

-Nous allons te transférer à Poudlard dès demain Harry..., lui dit Albus.

-Ouais...

  Les paroles de Harry pour son directeur se résumaient à « ouais » et « non ». Le directeur sortit de la chambre et Tonks le suivit pour pouvoir elle aussi recevoir des soins, laissant par ce fait Drago et Harry seuls.

-Ahem... commença le blond, mal à l'aise.

  Harry ne fit que le fixer, de l'aidant guère.

-Eh bien... Heu, je voulais hum...

-Drago...

  Celui-ci le regarda.

-Plus jamais de plan de ce genre, je n'aime pas les Doloris...

  Harry eut un sourire moqueur, malgré sa grande fatigue, ce qui apaisa quelque peu son ami.

-Tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi...

-Je sais, mais je ne suis pas fatigué.  
-Ne te fous pas de moi, tu as plus de cernes que Remus!  
  Drago ronchonna.

-Même pas vrai...

-Dray... Arrête de jouer au gamin et va au lit...

-Et où je suis censé aller?  
-Au salon, sur le divan?  
  Dumbledore entra à cet instant.

-Non, je vais le ramener avec moi à Poudlard... Remus restera avec toi Harry.

  Harry l'ignora mais s'adresse encore à Drago.  
-Alors, tu vois? Allez vas-y, il ne va rien m'arriver d'autre tu sais.

  Le blond qui était toujours blême eut soudain un regard terne et fixa son ami, toujours inquiet.

-J'en sais rien...

-Allez ouste... Tu déguerpies, je veux pas te voir avant demain, tu m'empêches de dormir! déclara Harry, avec un regard malicieux.

-Tu me rejoints à Poudlard ?  
-Dès que je le pourrai oui... allez pars mère poule !

  Drago lui jeta un regard faussement froissé auquel Harry répondit par un sourire malicieux. Le blond tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte, pourtant... Il se retourna une fois sur le seuil.

-Prend soin de toi Harry...

  Sa voix n'était pas celle que l'ancien Gryffondor avait entendue jusqu'à présent, mais plutôt plus chaude et douce.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Drago... je vais bien tu sais.  
  Le garçon acquiesça avant de sortir enfin, marchant légèrement voûté pourtant. À ce moment, Rogue fit à nouveau son apparition dans la chambre.

-Vous n'avez besoin de rien Potter?  
-Pas de vous en tout cas...

  Harry savait que c'était grâce au maître des potions qu'il était toujours en vie, mais il s'en foutait royalement. Rogue ne fit même pas attention à sa remarque et tendit à l'adolescent une fiole remplie d'un liquide rouge.  
-Prenez ça à chaque repas...

  Harry huma la potion et eut une grimace de dégoût.

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi?

-Potion de rétablissement, vous devez avoir encore du poison dans le sang qu'il vaut mieux évacuer.

-Ouais... Sans doute, grommela le jeune homme en déposant le flacon sur la table de chevet qui se trouvait à côté du lit et en se calant un peu plus dans le matelas, tournant délibérément le dos à son professeur de potion et tuteur. Ce dernier, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil a l'adolescent, sortit de la pièce en soupirant, très vite remplacé par Remus. Le loup-garou vint s'asseoir sur le lit, mais le silence resta constant dans la pièce.

-Harry ?

-Je préfère pas parler de lui Remus...

-On avait dit à notre prochaine rencontre.

-Je sais, mais j'ai pas envie...

-Écoute, il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour non ? Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-J'ai eu assez de pressions pour ces derniers jours...

-Justement! Tout sera évacué d'un coup si tu en parles.

-C'est trop tôt !

-Harry... ça fait plus d'un an et demi...

  Le Survivant fixa la fenêtre en silence.

-Harry, si tu n'en parles pas maintenant tu n'en parleras jamais !

-Eh bien je n'en parlerai pas alors !

-Tu ne peux pas garder cela pour toi toute ta vie.

-Si je le peux !

-Ce n'est pas humain.

-Ma vie n'est tout simplement pas humaine, alors je m'en fou...

-Sois un peu raisonnable.

-Tu veux que je parle de quoi ? Que je me sens abandonné et seul, que j'en ai marre de la vie et que j'ai seulement le goût d'aller trucider Dumbledore parce qu'il n'a rien fait pour lui ? hurla presque le Serpentard.

-C'est un début.

-Oh arrête avec tes airs calmes ! Vous m'énervez tous à croire que vous savez mieux que moi ce que je dois faire ! Vous ne savez rien de ce que je vis, vous n'en saurez jamais rien ! 

-Je le sais.

-Non tu ne le sais pas ! Vous, vous jugez ce que je fais tout le temps, vous faites de moi votre objet et ça m'énerve !

-On ne fait pas du tout cela, et ce n'est pas la même chose de vouloir de ton bien et de te protéger que de manipuler quelqu'un.

-OUI ÇA L'EST ! VOUS ÊTRE TOUS PAREIL ! VOUS VOULEZ ME CONTRÔLER ET J'EN AI MARRE !

  Harry était bien content que Drago n'est pas été là pour le voir perdre le contrôle.

-On n'essaye pas du tout de te contrôler !

-AH NON ? ET POURQUOI DUMBLEDORE M'A-T-IL PRIVÉ D'UNE PARTIE DE MES POUVOIRS DANS CE CAS ? POURQUOI SUIS-JE TOUT LE TEMPS SUIVI ?

-C'est une protection !

-Bien sûr ! Être privé de pouvoirs devant Voldemort est une protection !

-Harry... essai de comprendre !

-COMPRENDRE QUOI ? QUE VOUS VOULEZ TOUS MA MORT ? QUE VOUS VOULEZ TOUS VOUS DÉBARRASSEZ DE MOI APRÈS QUE VOLDEMORT AIT ÉTÉ VAINCU ?

-Mais non, arrête de penser ça !

-ILS VONT ATTENDRE LE MOMENT OÙ J'AURAI TUER QUELQU'UN ET JE SERAI EMPRISONNÉ POUR ÇA. LE BON MOYEN DE SE DEBARASSER DE QUELQU'UN DONT ON NA PLUS BESOIN !

-Pas du tout...

-ARRÊTE DE MENTIR ! DUMBLEDOR VA TOUT FAIRE POUR M'ENVOYER LÀ-BAS... JE VAIS TERNIR SA NOBLE IMAGE VOYONS DE TOUTE FAÇON !

  Remus soupira.

-Écoute-moi Harry...

-Non, je ne veux plus vous entendre, toi et l'Ordre.

-Mais...

-Sors... Pars s'il te plait.

-Pas avant que tu m'es écouté...

-Je veux pas parler à personne...

-Eh bien tu devras me parler, à moi !

-Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi.

-Rogue en a, et il m'a demandé de te parler...

-J'EN M'EN TAPE DE ROGUE, C'EST QU'UN ENFOIRÉ !

-Tu te trompes.

-Tu étais le premier à le dire avant !

-Plus maintenant...

-Et tu dis avoir été un maraudeur... pffff.

  Harry se retourna et se recoucha.

-Regarde-moi quand je te parle !

-Vas te faire voir !

-Harry !

-Fou moi le paix...

-Non.

-Mais t'es borné par Merlin !

-Autant que toi.

-Rien à foutre...

-Maintenant tu vas arrêter tes stupidités et m'écouter !

-Sûrement pas !

  Remus l'empoigna et le retourna d'un coup, plongeant son regard jaunâtre dans les yeux émeraude de Harry; celui-ci laissa échapper un sifflement sonore d'entre ses dents.

-Lâches-moi !

-Pas question... Tu vas m'écouter.

-Non !

-Oh que si. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de devenir ? Tu crois que Sirius...

-NE PRONONCE PAS CE NOM !

-... serait fier de toi s'il il te voyait aujourd'hui ? Tu crois que c'est ainsi qu'il voulait que tu deviennes ? N'étant plus là, c'est à moi de reprendre la relève, c'est ce que James avait prévu de toute façon !

-Arrête...

-Tu vas te détruire Harry, il est temps que tu te reprennes en main...

-Je vais très bien.

-Ce n'est pas allez bien que de se rendre tout droit chez Voldemort, avec pour seul protection un adolescent de Serpentard dont le père est mangemort et qui ne peut, par conséquent, pas t'aider...

-T'en sais rien !

-Je connais assez les Malefoy pour savoir que ce n'est pas une aide particulièrement intelligente !  
-Drago n'est PAS comme son père !  
-Qu'en sais-tu ? Toi-même a cru que c'était un traître chez Voldemort !  
-En effet, je l'ai CRU, ce n'est pas le cas alors fous nous la paix !

-Il est temps que tu apprennes à respecter tes aînés jeune homme.

-J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE DE VOUS TOUS, VOUS ME RESPECTER PAS MOI-MÊME ! ALORS REGARDEZ-VOUS AVANT DE PARLER !

  Remus se retint d'envoyer une gifle valser sur la joue du jeune homme... Ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer violent. Harry ricana.  
-Eh bien vas-y, ne t'arrête pas !  
-De quoi ?  
-J'ai développé assez mon talent de l'occlumancie et de la légilimencie... Tu voulais me frapper.  
  Remus se sentit légèrement honteux.

-Je ne le ferais pas, bien que tu le mériterais...

  Il y eut un léger silence.

-Tu devrais calmer tes ardeurs Harry, reprit Lupin, un peu plus doucement.

-Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi je le ferais, j'en ai marre que tout le monde veule me mouler à une image que je ne suis pas !

-On ne veut pas te mouler, on voudrait juste que tu redevienne comme avant.

-Eh bien moi je ne le veux pas !

-Harry, tu étais très bien comme avant.

-Non, j'étais avec ces imbéciles de Gryffondor, j'étais naïf, je n'étais pas comme j'aurais toujours dû être !

-Je te rappel que ton père, ton parrain et moi étions chez ces « _imbéciles_ » de Gryffondor, dit froidement le loup-garou.

-Et moi depuis le début j'aurais dû être à Serpentard.

-Non, tu as tout pour être Gryffondor.

-Et j'ai tout pour être Serpentard également ! C'est le choixpeau qui me l'a dit en première année !

-Pourtant tu as été à Gryffondor...

-Parce que j'avais rencontré Drago tout d'abord et que je VOULAIS aller à Gryffondor.

-Et bien pourquoi as-tu changer ? Qu'a donc fait Drago Malefoy pour t'embrouiller les yeux ?

  Le visage d'Harry se tordit de colère et il voulut se lever pour faire front à Lupin.

-Ne parle jamais comme ça de Drago ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? C'est mon seul véritable ami ! Il est le seul qui a été là quand j'en avais besoin !

-Et que fais-tu de Ron et de Hermione ?

-Weasley est un imbécile qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez et Granger à un ego surdimensionner.

-Ils ont toujours été là pour toi !

-Weasley a toujours été jaloux tu veux dire ! Il n'était avec moi que pour avoir sa cote de popularité !

-Tu es injuste de dire ça.

-Je vois tout simplement la réalité telle qu'elle l'est !

-Ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est une illusion que tu t'es créée par peur de la réalité !

-Tais-toi, tu n'en sais absolument rien !

-Oh si j'en sais quelque chose, je t'ai vu changer du tout au tout pour devenir... Un gamin insolent qui se prend pour plus haut qu'il n'est !

  Harry éclata de rire.

-Moi? Plus haut que je ne suis ?

-Exactement.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix avec cette putain de prophétie...

-Ne ramène pas toujours cette prophétie ! Ce n'est qu'une excuse !

-MAIS À QUOI SE RÉSUME MA VIE SI ELLE N'EST PAS LÀ ?

-À combattre Voldemort, certes, mais aussi à être un adolescent comme les autres...

-JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DE VIE COMME LES AUTRES REMUS !

-Tu n'essayes pas d'en avoir une !

-Bien sûr que si ! J'ai Drago, j'ai les Serpentard, j'ai les blagues ! C'est vous qui me ramenez chaque fois aux combats, à la prophétie !

-Parce que nous n'avons pas le choix, puisque toi, tu ne penses pas à l'avenir de ce monde.

-Le monde peut tourner sans moi pour bien des années encore ! Laissez-moi vivre merde !

-Non, Voldemort gagne en puissance, tu es égoïste à ne penser qu'à toi !

-Toute ma vie j'ai penser aux autres, il est temps que je puisse prendre du bon temps moi aussi !

-Pas tant que Voldemort n'est pas détruit !

-Et si c'est moi qui suis détruit, hein ?

  Remus ouvrit la bouche, mais finit par la refermer, ne sachant que dire.

-Je n'aurai jamais profiter de rien ! Qu'aurais-je appris de la vie ?

-Comment y survivre !

-Exactement, j'ai grandis trop vite ! On m'a forcé à être plus vieux que je ne devais l'être, à résonné comme un adulte ! Ce n'était pas de mon âge, je suis le résultat de ce que vous avez fait, tous !

-Nous étions obligé ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu que nous fassions d'autre ?

-Que vous preniez les mesures pour que je puisse avec une vie NORMALE !

-Eh bien désolé mais Voldemort n'est pas sous notre pouvoir !

-Sors Remus, j'en ai marre, tu ne veux rien entendre !

-À croire que je prends exemple sur toi !

  Harry eut siffla entre ses dents serrées et plissa des yeux, la colère s'influant peu à peu en lui.

-Sors... répéta-t-il dans un sifflement menaçant.

  Remus fronça les sourcils, décidé à ne pas obéir tant que le garçon ne serait pas un tant soit peu poli avec lui.

-Tu vas commencer par me parler sur un autre ton.

-SORS MERDE !

-JE SUIS ENCORE CHEZ MOI ICI, ALORS PARLE-MOI AU MOINS AVEC RESPECT TU VEUX ?

-Bon bah je m'en vais...

  Harry balança les couvertures au pied du lit, et se redressa, décider à sortir d'ici, mais il fut aussitôt prit de vertiges. Remus ricana. Harry voyait bien à son caractère qu'il était encore sous l'emprise du loup, d'où sa colère.

-Tu crois pouvoir partir aussi facilement ?

-Tu crois pouvoir m'en empêcher ?

-Moi, sûrement, mais je n'en ai même pas besoin tu n'en as tout simplement pas la force !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir.

  Le jeune homme se remit debout, ses pieds fermement appuyés sur le sol gelé qui le glaça jusqu'aux os et entreprit de sortir de la chambre, la tête haute. Pourtant, arrivé à la porte, il sentit ses jambes défaillir. Il se força à rester debout et posa sa main sur le cadrage pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte.

-Harry... Reviens te coucher.

-J'ai dis que je partais.

-Pour aller où ?

-Ailleurs qu'ici !

-Vraiment ! Et en sous-vêtement ?

-Fiches-moi la PAIX.

-Non, j'ai été chargé de ta garde jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-M'en fou...

-Eh bien même si je n'aime pas particulièrement ça, moi je n'essaye pas d'échapper à mes responsabilités !

-Tu insinues quoi par là ? demanda l'adolescent, en colère.

-Tu as très bien compris le sens de cette phrase.

-Raison de plus pour que je sorte d'ici...

Il ouvrit la porte.

-Tu n'iras pas loin, tu le sais !

-M'en fiche.

-Tu es ridicule !

-J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses.

-Pas si sûr...

-Eh bien pense ce que tu veux...

  Il sortit de la chambre, résolut à trouver la porte d'entrer. Rogue descendait à cet instant et fut surpris de voir Harry sortit de la chambre, en boxer, très pâle.

-Toi, au lit !

-Rien à foutre... Je m'en vais !

-AU LIT HARRY !

-DEPUIS QUAND VOUS ME VOUVOYEZ ?

-DEPUIS QUE J'AI DÉCIDÉ QUE JE LE FERAIS !

-JE PARS !

-Essaye seulement ! menaça le maître des potions en grognant.

-C'est ce que je suis occupé à faire !

  Le maître des potions vint à ce moment lui barrer la route.

-Et maintenant ?

  Sachant qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui, Harry siffla et tenta d'écarter le bras de l'homme pour pouvoir passer. Il semblait bien trop faible pour ce geste, et c'était le cas car il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se remettre de sa tentative - qui avait échoué.

-Laissez-moi passer !

-Et tu iras où, avec les quelques forces que tu as ?

-Ailleurs.

-C'est vaste !

-Ça ne vous regarde pas de toute manière.

-Oh que si !

-POUSSEZ-VOUS !

-Ne me parlez pas comme ça Potter !

-Je parle comme je veux, puisque c'est une des seules choses qui me sont permises !

-À condition que vous ne montez vous pas le ton sur moi.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de vous !

-Eh bien moi j'en ai à foutre, alors vous la fermez et vous retournez dans cette chambre !

-Pas question, maintenant poussez-vous.

-Rêvez toujours !

-Je n'ai pas fait de rêve depuis des années !

-Eh bien cauchemardez alors !

  Rogue sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Potter.

-Maintenant Harry, dans la chambre et sans un mot.

-Vous comptez faire quoi là ? Me jetez un sort ?

  Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant.

-J'en ai l'intention en effet, si tu ne vas pas tout de suite au lit.

-Eh bien tu peux le faire tout de suite, parce que je ne compte pas y retourner de si tôt !

-Dans la chambre, siffla Rogue, détachant très clairement ses mots.

-Dans vos rêves, fit le garçon en hachant les mots, comme son tuteur.

-_Mobilis Corpus !_

  Rogue emmena l'adolescent dans la chambre et le laissa tomber sur son lit. Après s'être brièvement entretenu avec Remus, tous deux sortirent de la chambre et verrouillèrent la porte derrière eux. Le reste de la journée se passa calmement et Potter se faisait silencieux. Les plateaux nourritures qui lui furent apporté ne furent pas touchés, et donc la potion écarlate que Rogue avait préparé ne fut pas vidé elle non plus. Après le repas du soir, alors que la journée touchait à sa fin, Remus descendit au premier et vint écouter ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Il n'y avait rien, un silence lourd de soupçon et totalement constant. Légèrement contrarié, Remus déverrouilla la porte et pénétra dans la pièce silencieuse et sombre.

-Harry ?

  Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Les rideaux avaient été tirés et l'obscurité régnait.

-Harry ? dit le loup-garou, un peu plus fort.

  Ne recevant toujours pas de réponse, il pointa sa baguette et murmura :

-_Lumos !_

  Tout était désert et rien ne laissait présager que quelqu'un avait habiter cette chambre pendant toute une journée.

-Par Merlin qu'a-t-il encore fait ?

  Un courant d'air passa à côté de lui, et d'un coup, le loup-garou alla refermer la porte dans un claquement. Il venait de deviner ce qui était passé dans l'esprit tordu de cet adolescent : il s'était rendu invisible.

-Tu crois pouvoir t'enfuir comme ça ?  
  Il ne reçut aucune réponse, mais le loup-garou fixa son attention sur le moindre courant d'air, le moindre signe montrant la présence de l'adolescent.

-Harry, arrêtes tes conneries !

  Rien ne bougea, aucun bruit ne vint à l'ouïe fine du loup-garou, pas même le souffle d'une respiration.

-Montres-toi !

  Toujours rien...

-BORDEL HARRY, ARRÊTE !

  Le loup en lui avait ressurgie, crocs sortis.

-MONTRES-TOI TOUT DE SUITE OU JE VAIS AVOIR RECOURS À D'AUTRES MOYENS !

  Un fantôme aurait été moins discret encore que le calme de la chambre.

-Je te jure, si tu ne te montres pas dans les cinq secondes qui suivent...

  Toujours rien... Pourtant, il crut entendre un léger bruit de pas derrière lui, ou encore un bruissement d'étoffe. Il se tourna brusquement et tendit la main en avant. Il sentit un tissu dans sa main mais il ne referma pas cette dernière assez vite et l'adolescent lui échappa à nouveau.

-Harry, montres-toi, siffla l'ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je sais que tu as la cape de James...

  Une des fenêtre était grande ouverte et menait sur le jardin, Remus le réalisa malheureusement trop tard puisque Harry l'avait aperçu avant lui et se précipitait vers celle-ci, sans discrétion cette fois-ci. Remus parvint à la fenêtre sans doute juste trop tard, car il entendit un bruit sourd dehors. Ouvrant brusquement le rideau, il sortit la tête à l'extérieur et remarqua qu'à certain endroit, les brins d'herbes s'écrasaient.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, REVIEN TOUT DE SUITE !

  Un éclat de rire lui parvint pour toute réponse et le loup-garou se détourna et sortit de la pièce, avant de monter l'escalier quatre à quatre pour prévenir Rogue.

-SEVERUS, LE GAMIN S'EST ENFUIT PAR LA FENÊTRE !

  Une bordée de juron étouffé par une des portes lui vint aux oreilles, et un instant plus tard, Rogue se dirigeait au pas de course vers lui.

-Où est-il ?

-Il a sauté de la fenêtre de sa chambre et il est tombé dans l'herbe.

-Il est toujours là ?

-Invisible sous sa cape... Il doit être en train de chercher la sortie du jardin...

  Remus eut un sourire.

-Mais sans mon accord, on ne peut pas en sortir, plusieurs sorts on été jetés pour protéger la résidence.

-Bien, alors on part à la chasse au sale gamin !

  Le maître des potions sortit sa baguette tout comme Remus, et ils partirent sur ce vers la cuisine qui se trouvait un étage plus bas, et donc vers la porte de derrière qui les mènerait dans la cour. Remus le suivit, et ils sortirent tous deux dans le jardin. Le soir tombait peu à peu, et la lune montait déjà dans le ciel.

-Je suis bien content que la pleine lune ait été hier... grommela Severus.

  Remus n'eut qu'un grognement.

-Bon, maintenant il faut le trouver.

-Il est sous sa cape d'invisibilité, ça va être plus dur.

  Apparemment, Harry les avait sans doute aperçu et s'était tapit en quelque part puisque plus rien ne bougeait dans les alentours, tout était calme, peut-être même trop, mais ce gamin était faible et épuisé; il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose contre eux.

-Il faut le retrouver avant qu'il ne s'effondre. Bien qu'au moins, nous l'entendrions !

  Remus lança un regard noir à son ancien collègue et se mit à regarder, yeux plissés, le jardin, s'aidant de ses sens de loup-garou.

-Il est ici, je le sens, son aura est trop forte pour ne pas être ressentit, mais je ne sais pas exactement où il est... murmura-t-il.

-Eh bien on va recourir à la manière traditionnelle ! Tu cherches de ce côté là, moi de celui-là.

-Oui chef...

  Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

[...]

  Harry se trouvait assis sur une des gigantesques branches à la cime d'un immense arbre, toujours cacher sous sa cape d'invisibilité et il regardait, avec une moquerie et une malice froide, les deux sorciers le chercher.

« _Chercher toujours, vous ne me trouverez pas de sitôt..._ »

  L'adolescent tenait bien en équilibre et évitait de bouger, sachant qu'il pourrait rapidement se fatiguer. De plus, n'ayant pas pris régulièrement la seconde potion, ou plutôt pas du tout, le poison, bien qu'à dose minimisé coulait toujours dans ses veines.

« _De toute façon, il faut juste que je parvienne à trouver un moyen de contrer les barrières... le passage faible, c'est le haut, donc c'est d'ici que j'y arriverai..._ »

  Pourtant une question s'insinua dans son esprit. Une fois seul dans la nature, où irait-il? Il hésitait entre prendre le risque de transplaner jusqu'au chalet, ou bien faire un petit trajet à pied et trouver un endroit où il pourrait se reposer. Encore qu'il avait promit à Drago de le rejoindre à Poudlard, mais là... Il y aurait inévitable Granger et Salazar.

« _Hors de question que j'aille là, en plus je devrais arriver à entrer alors que je serai crevé..._ »

  Il soupira et s'adossa contre l'imposant tronc d'arbre. Le vent glacial soufflait fort à une hauteur pareille; l'hiver approchait à vive allure. Pendant ce temps, les deux hommes le cherchaient toujours, fouillant le moindre recoin du jardin, écoutant le moindre bruit. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue lâcha un hurlement de colère :

-HARRY MONTRE-TOI !

  C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une magie tourner dans le jardin et se concentrer sur un des rebords du grillage invisible qui entourait la cour.

-LUPIN! IL S'ATTAQUE AUX BARRIERES !

-JE SAIS, J'AVAIS REMARQUÉ !

  Les deux hommes se précipitèrent vers ce côté. Harry ricana intérieurement. Ces adultes étaient si stupides ! Alors qu'ils se précipitaient vers un coin du jardin où il avait envoyé un sort, il brisa la barrière à un autre endroit. Harry, qui était entre temps descendu de l'arbre, abattit une autre partie des barrières d'un geste de la main. Il fourra sa cape dans une des proches de sa robe qu'il avait passer avant de sortir de la maison et se précipita vers le trou béant qui s'était formé dans la paroi translucide, teinté de bleu, qui était apparut lorsqu'il avait fait voler en éclat une partie du bouclier. Remus se tourna a temps pour voir une ombre se faufiler par un des trois trous dans la barrière.

-Severus, il est là !

  Au moment où le maître des potions se retournait, Harry avait passé de l'autre côté de la paroi.

-Merde, merde, merde! Rattrape-le !

  Ils se précipitèrent tous deux vers l'ouverture qu'ils franchirent l'un après l'autre. S'en suivit une course entre l'adolescent et les deux adultes. Harry, lancer dans la frénésie de sa fuite ne semblait pas se fatiguer et bifurquait entre les pâtés de maison, zigzaguait entre les gens sur les trottoirs de Londres se foutant éperdument des regards qu'il pouvait attiré vu son habillement. Remus et Severus suivait d'assez près tout de même, mais ils se fatiguaient plus vite. Le loup-garou leva sa baguette lorsqu'il fut assez près du garçon pour lui jeter un sort, mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Contre les apparences, Harry avait faiblis et il commença à s'épuiser. Brusquement, il arrêta sa course alors que Lupin allait lui jeter un maléfice. Il s'adossa contre la paroi d'un mur pour reprendre son souffle, et contre toute attente des deux hommes, il s'effondra, épuisé et inconscient.

-Merde, le poison !

-Il est toujours vivant, c'est déjà ça !

-Il faut le soigner au plus vite !

-On le ramène chez moi, allez grouille...

-S'il se réveille, il va encore s'enfuir.

-Tu as une meilleur idée peut-être? demanda le loup-garou méchamment.

-Peut-être bien...

  Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il y avait une lueur de malice dans les yeux du maître des potions...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonjour tous,

Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? Eh bien, il est sûr qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose d'humoristique, mais c'était un pas pour faire avancé l'histoire, non?

Bon une chose à propos du sondage du dernier chapitre... Oui, il y aura un slash. Mais vous devez savoir quelque chose par contre. D'ici le prochain chapitre, Severus et Harry se rapproche considérablement, ils apprennent à s'entendre, et ce, malgré quelques différents parfois. Dans le 14... Harry rejette tout le monde, excepté Severus qui VEUT le comprendre sans le juger... Donc, on s'entend pour qu'on vous repose le sondage d'ici 2 chapitre (même si c'est bien décidé pour la suite... Moi et Siria avons notre ici, mais voulons savoir la votre aussi!)

Donc...

**Compilation du sondage :**

****

**FF.NET :**

-Harry/Drago : 22

-Harry/Severus : 5

-Harry/Hermione : 2

-Drago/Hermione : 2

-Autre: 4

**TWWO:**

-Harry/Drago: 2

-Harry/Severus:

-Harry/Hermione: 3

-Drago/Hermione: 3

-Autre:

**Total:**

-Harry/Drago: 24

-Harry/Severus: 5

-Harry/Hermione: 5

-Drago/Hermione: 5

-Autre: 4

**Avis à tous: _Étant donné que vous ne savez pas vraiment la suite de cette histoire… Les décomptes resteront tel quel, sans qu'aucune réponse ne soit accordé sur un couple. Car oui, à partir de ce chapitre et jusqu'au 16 (qui est en cours d'écriture) de gros changement survienne dans le caractère du Survivant et la plupart ce sont des changement émotif de frustration... Vous verrez, donc, pour ne pas rien faire fourrez, nous laisserons tous cela, tel quel et reviendrons sur ce d'ici quelques chapitres! _**

****

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**__**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	14. Severus Rogue, le vrai

**Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!**

**_Réponse aux reviews :_**

**Onarluca**** :** Tu sais quoi? Nos plans ont encore changé... Y'a un bref Harry/Sev, mais après, ça change totalement! Je te dis, nos esprits à moi et Siria sont pas très stables, ont change automatiquement de réalité à presque tous les paragraphes! C'est fou... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sybel**** 26 : **Tonks et Severus? Non. Encore une fois, nos plans ont changés. Il y a un bref Harry/Sev, mais quelque chose de vraiment léger et passager... Harry pète disons une crise d'angoisse... Et Sev passe par là pendant ce temps, donc résultat... Enfin, tu comprendras. Harry et Drago? Ça risque plus, malheureusement, trop de choses en changés à partir du chapitre 17! (Arg, j'ai besoin d'une douche, j'ai chaud!!!!!!!!) Tu soulignes les incohérences? Pas de problème, il se peut qu'il y en ait quelques unes malgré le fait que je recorrige trois fois en ligne... Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et à la prochaine! Bonne lecture.

**Gally-chan : **Harry/Dray? Ça risque plus malheureusement, comme aucun slash... Tu comprendras d'ici quelques chapitres. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**loup**** blanc : **Des slashs, des slashs et encore des slash! Malheureusement, nos esprits ne fonctionnent pas selon nos plans et ça changent comme on change de vêtements! Je sais, c'est fou mais bon! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**manehou : **Si je te dis qu'il y un léger, mais vraiment TRÈS léger Sev/Harry et pas de Harry/Dray, ça fait la même chose? Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Léna Potter : **Super bien les examens! Siria à tout passer et selon moi, j'ai tout réussis aussi, je devrais savoir ça d'ici une semaine ou deux... Je verrai bien ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Kyûrane**** : **lol! Je sais, j'ai été mise au courant pas la suite, mais bon... Avec Tink, on peut s'attendre à tout ;) (Mes respects tout de même à toi ma grande ;)) Tk, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Phénix : **Tu iras lire ce que j'ai maruqé dans les autres review à propos du slash mais bon... merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Selann Yui : **soupir même chose pour le couple, va lire plus haut dans les autres réponses. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or : **Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Mizuno Musume Megami : **Ouais, on le revoit Salazar, beaucoup plus tard, très brièvement, mais on le revoit ;) Merci pour ta review et à bientôt!

**__**

_Roh__, je peux pas croire l'extrême différence entre ce chapitre-ci et le 18! C'est fou comment! (Laika la Louve)_

_Le Duo Infernal!_

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_ Chapitre13 : Severus Rogue, le vrai._**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ? Son esprit était embrouillé... Il gémit légèrement et se retourna dans ses draps. Draps ? Mais il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormi dans un lit... Il était tombé au milieu du trottoir à Londres, Rogue et Lupin l'avait donc récupéré... mais... ce n'était pas le lit dans lequel il avait passé la journée d'hier, enfin... Si on était bien le lendemain d'hier. Argh! Il émergea lentement de son état semi conscient et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Bordel, mais où est-ce qu'il se trouvait? Les murs de cette chambre étaient tapissés de papiers peints sombres, le lit aux draps lourds et chauds étaient d'un noir d'ébène, brodé de un serpent qui ondulait pour donner un grand S couleur argent encastré dans un R. Tout était aux couleurs de Serpentard, mais pourtant il n'était ni dans son dortoir ni dans la salle noir à Poudlard... D'ailleurs, était-il seulement à Poudlard ? Les couleurs et dessins ne portaient pourtant pas à confusion...

Harry se releva un peu et s'appuya contre la tête de son lit pour pouvoir voir toute la chambre. Quelques meubles en bois de noyer étaient disposés dans la chambre. Il se gratta la nuque en bâillant. Tout cela portait à confusion... Il était bien seul dans la chambre, mais quelque chose lui disait que l'homme, enfin la personne, qui l'avait emmené ici ne devait pas être très loin. A côté du lit se trouvait une table de chevet où était placée une fiole qu'il connaissait: la potion qu'il devait prendre pour se soigner. Cela confirma sa théorie très probable que c'était Lupin et Rogue qui l'avaient amené. Soupirant, il essaya de se lever. À son grand étonnement, une paroi de verre entourait le lit.

-C'est pas vrai c'est quoi encore ce... ce truc ?

Il frappa contre la paroi.

-Argh!

La paroi ne bougea pas, et personne ne vint. Il s'énerva ainsi à taper sur la paroi pendant quelques minutes avant d'abandonner. Se recouchant dans le lit encore tiède, il soupira en maudissant le monde entier. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de sortir de là, mais il se doutait bien que la barrière autour du lit n'était pas la seule protection. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin, éclairant enfin un peu l'endroit, Harry se redressa par la même occasion.

-Ah! Tu es enfin réveiller toi...

Il blêmit, mais se renfrogna. C'était la voix de Rogue...

-N'essaye même pas de t'enfuir cette fois...

-Pas de danger, grommela Harry, regardant d'un oeil noir une des parois qui billait à la lumière.

Rogue ricana, avant de pointer sa baguette vers Harry. Aussitôt, un plat de nourriture apparut sur ses genoux. L'adolescent le déposa à côté de lui, la vue de la nourriture lui donnant la nausée.

-Moins tu manges, plus le temps que tu passeras enfermé sera long...

-M'en fou...

Harry le foudroya sur regard.

-Bien tiens... Je rallonge donc une journée par repas non pris!

Harry lui tourna dos et se recoucha, l'ignorant le plus dignement possible. Rogue soupira avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant l'adolescent renfrogné à sa prison. Lorsque la porte de chêne se fut refermée, Harry reprit sa position assise et regarda fixement le plateau repas. La nausée l'assaillait à la simple vue de la nourriture. Repoussant le plateau au bout du lit, il tenta de se changer les idées. Il sentit alors tout autre chose. Une douleur sourde se faisait sentir à ses tempes, et il poussa un juron en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

-Eh MERDE!

L'épée n'était plus à proximité, pas même dans cet endroit... Un frisson effroyable le parcourut et la nausée le prit de plus belle.

-ROGUE! Merde! REMUS!

Tout resta silencieux, témoignant ainsi que personne n'approchait de sa chambre.

-Grouillez-vous!

Personne ne venait tandis que Harry s'époumonait à tenter d'appeler quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas. Il fini par se taire, comprenant que la situation resterait telle quelle. Il jura entre se dent et ramena ses genoux contre son torse, les encerclant de ses bras, les dents serrées.

-Putain d'épée de merde...

La douleur augmentait à nouveau peu à peu, devenant presque invivable.

-Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ces deux cons là... ? grogna-t-il.

Il plaça son index dans sa bouche et le mordit violemment, mais il ne réussit pas à éteindre la douleur lancinante de sa tête.

-NON MAIS PUTAIN C'EST QUOI CETTE CONNERIE !? hurla-t-il.

Un silence brisé seulement par ses sifflements vint prendre place. On aurait dit que la maison était vide. Mais, était-ce bien une maison ? Après tout... Il pouvait se trouver à Poudlard. Pourtant, cela ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il connaissait! Harry se mit à marmonner de façon totalement incohérente, maudissant à peu près tout ce qui lui passait la tête. Il se demandait quoi faire pour, soit arrêter la douleur, soit amener l'épée près de lui... Pourtant, un étrange pressentiment lui disait que Rogue n'était pas stupide et qu'il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas évoquer quoique ce soit ou faire de la magie... Et il avait sûrement dû utiliser la magie noire puisque Harry n'en connaissait pas beaucoup à ce sujet. L'adolescent réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi ne pas essayer l'occlumencie pour apaiser son esprit ? Il sourit et ferma les yeux, faisant le vide dans sa tête. Il se concentra pour fermer son esprit à toute intrusion étrangère. Pourtant, la douleur semblait intérieure. Harry essaya tout de même de la calmer, si ce n'est la supprimer. Il ne s'aperçu donc pas que quelqu'un était entrer dans la chambre, concentré à faire le vide, à tout évacuer.

-Je vois qu'au moins vous vous améliorez à l'occlumencie...

Harry rouvrit les yeux brusquement pour se trouver devant Severus Rogue. Il lui jeta un regard haineux.

-J'ai pas vraiment autre chose à faire dans ce trou...

-Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mal...

-Vous, par contre vous pourriez m'aider non?

-Pas vraiment...

-Si! Arrêtez cette douleur, ou amenez-moi l'épée!

-Potter, vous délirez... Couchez-vous, vous avez besoin de repos.

-Mais vous comprenez rien à rien vous hein !? Ça fait mal alors amenez-moi l'épée si vous voulez pas que je crève!

Rogue le regarda bizarrement.

-Je repasserai dans quelques heures Potter, d'ici là, tâchez de dormir.

-Non! Ne partez pas! Je vous en prie.

Harry avait des difficultés à prier son professeur, mais il lui fallait bien faire cela s'il voulait voir son mal apaisé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

-L'épée, où est-elle ?

-Votre épée ? Celle que vous portiez ?

-Oui! Quelle autre !?

-Chez Lupin...

-Qu... Quoi ?  

-Je les laissé chez Lupin avant de vous emmené chez moi.

Harry mit un temps avant d'analyser la situation... Il se trouvait dans la maison de Rogue, sans doute dans sa chambre d'ailleurs, et son épée se trouvait à des kilomètres de là. Il soupira. Il était dans de beaux draps... Il doutait que son professeur de potion se déplace seulement pour cela...

-Écoutez, faut absolument que vous alliez la chercher!

-Et pourquoi ?

Harry grogna.

-Parce que j'ai un certain lien avec elle, et plus qu'elle ait à distance, plus j'ai une espèce de douleur qui grandit en moi.

Rogue ricana.

-Cela ne peut vous faire que du bien!

-Allez vous faire foutre! s'échappa l'ancien Gryffondor, les nerfs à vifs.

-Bien, je vais vous laisser réfléchir quelques heures, j'espère que vous serez plus calme quand je reviendrai!

-Non je vous en prie! Allez la chercher, ça ne vous prendra que quelques minutes en transplanant!

-J'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment Harry...

-Des choses plus importantes que ma santé mentale ?

-Eh bien ta « santé mentale » a toujours été un mystère pour tous, donc tu attendras bien demain.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que personne ne me comprenne, je veux cette satanée épée!

-Eh bien ce serait difficile que tu y ailles, et je n'irai pas... Tu vas donc devoir patienter jusque demain.

-T'es con!

-Et ça t'apprendra peut-être la politesse aussi!

-Rêves pas trop!

-Eh bien de toute façon tu n'as pas le choix!

-Pfff...

Le Serpentard grogna et jura entre ses dents. La douleur augmentait toujours, aveuglant presque l'adolescent à présent.

-Merde ça fait mal...

Rogue n'avait toujours pas quitté la pièce.

-Te fous pas de moi...

-EST-CE QUE J'AI L'AIR DE ME FOUTRE DE TOI ?

Aussitôt, Harry se plia, la tête dans les mains, battant furieusement des cils.

-C'est bon, grogna Severus. Je vais la chercher...

Harry ne répondit pas, trop occupé à se masser les tempes doucement.

[...]  
  
Rogue avait effectivement été chercher l'épée. Lorsqu'il l'avait donnée à Harry, les conditions avaient été mises : Harry avait l'épée, Severus enlevait les protections autour du lit, mais il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la chambre... Plutôt bien comme système. Pourtant, Harry avait été réticent à accepté, mais l'avait fait tout de même, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Rogue était ensuite parti, le laissant dans la chambre avec un plat de nourriture, son épée, et quelques livres. Harry se trouvait donc laissé à lui-même, flânant avec un grand ennui dans la chambre. Il avait jeté un coup d'oeil aux livres mais aucun ne l'intéressait réellement. Bien sûr, son professeur n'avait rien laissé sur la magie noire, sachant l'intérêt soudain de son élève pour cette branche obscure de la magie. Il n'avait apparemment aucune envie qu'il se plonge dans la magie noire... Il était le Survivant, il ne devait pas souiller ses pouvoirs avec cela et encore moins tourner du mauvais côté. Maudit soit-il ce Rogue!

Harry grogna et se renfrogna en allant s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre de la chambre de son professeur, regardant à l'extérieur le jardin du manoir. Les plaines qui l'entouraient s'étendaient jusqu'à l'horizon. Des centaines d'arbres s'y trouvaient, tantôt petits, tantôt grands, tous effeuillés. La terre était recouverte d'une belle herbe verte qui perdait sa couleur à l'approche de l'hiver. Des haies coupaient les plaines en terrains, et des allées serpentaient de l'un à l'autre. Harry soupira. L'endroit était magnifique, sublime... Comment Rogue avait-il pu se payer un tel endroit ? Seul Merlin le savait... Peut-être descendait-il d'une riche famille de sang pur ? Tiens... En parlant du loup, il venait d'entrer.

-Ça va mieux Potter ?  
-Oui, mais ce serait encore mieux si je pouvais sortir, ronchonna le Survivant.  
-Jamais content!

-Que voulez-vous... Je suis un Serpentard...

Harry adressa un sourire moqueur à Rogue, chose qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais fait en temps normal. Severus n'y fit pourtant pas attention et demanda quelque chose qui arrêta le jeune homme :  
-Voulez-vous finir votre... convalescence à Poudlard?

-Vous... Je peux?

Une lueur joyeuse dansait dans son regard, semblant le faire redevenir un adolescent normal. Il pensait principalement revoir Drago, le château et les Serpentard. Bien que Poudlard s'associait aussi à Granger et à Salazar, et bien sûr Dumbledore, il voulait revoir ses amis et recommencer à faire connaître le Duo Infernal.

-Oui, vous pouvez, mais vous serez cloîtré à l'infirmerie pour quelques temps...

Harry perdit son sourire.  
-Mais, je suis parfaitement rétabli! s'objecta-t-il.

Severus lui présenta un sourire d'excuse.

-Dumbledore n'ait pas de cet avis Mr Potter... Je n'y peux rien. Je suis désolé...

-C'est ça... vous êtes désolé!  
La voix de Harry était devenue froide et son visage s'était renfermé.

-Dumbledore a prévu vous faire revenir au château... Préparez vos choses Potter.  
-Comme vous voulez, répondit Harry, toujours aussi froid.

Il rassembla ses quelques affaires sous le regard de son professeur et se retourna vers ce dernier, sac sur le dos, lorsqu'il fut près.  
-Nous pouvons y aller.

Rogue acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et il enleva la dernière protection qui empêchait Harry de sortir de la chambre. Ensemble, ils se rendirent dans le vestibule où le maître des potions se retourna vers son élève et désormais protégé.

-Nous allons transplaner à Pré-au-Lard Harry, tu te sens de force pour pouvoir marcher un peu ?  
Harry repassa lui aussi au tutoiement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épauler.

-Ouais... C'est à peine à quelques mètres du château...

-Ensuite tu iras directement à l'infirmerie.

-Mais... Je pourrais pas aller manger à la Grande Salle ? Allez, soit chic pour une fois!  
-Pas question...

-Severus, je t'en pris... Je veux revoir mes amis.

-Amis ?  
-Tu sais bien! Drago, les Serpentards...  
-Granger ?  
Harry grimaça.  
-Cette folle n'est pas mon amie!  
Severus sourit discrètement, avant de soupirer et d'accepter.  
-Très bien, mais tu iras immédiatement à l'infirmerie ensuite!  
-Promis! dit le Survivant avec un grand sourire.

Ils transplanèrent aussitôt et une instant plus tard, il se trouvait en route pour Poudlard, marchant en silence, finalement, Rogue parla :

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à Poudlard?  
-Éviter un maximum Dumbledore et quelques petites choses...

-Je t'avertis gamin, je ne veux pas d'ennuis avec toi...

-Ouais... Ouais...

Pourtant, un sourire typiquement des Serpentards flottait sur ses lèvres. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin dans le parc, Harry se précipita vers les grandes portes du château et entra aussitôt dans le collège, Rogue sur ses talons, ne voulant pas se faire distancer.

-À tout à l'heure... lui lança Harry, avant de pousser les imposantes portes de la Grande Salle. Aussitôt, la pièce plongea dans un silence de mort, se retourna vers les portes. Étrangement, la table des Serpentards se faisait la plus silencieuse... Encore plus lorsque Severus apparut derrière Harry. Celui-ci s'était arrêté, ses yeux balayant la salle, à la recherche d'un certain Serpentard aux cheveux blonds qui, étrangement, n'était pas présent. Harry grommela. Où était-il ? Une voix le tira de ses pensées:

-N'oubliez pas votre promesse Mr Potter, souffla Rogue derrière lui avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs, laissant son élève face aux quatre tables. Finalement Harry alla s'asseoir parmi ses congénères et Pansy vint aussitôt le coller.

-Harry, où étiez-vous passés toi et Drago ?

-Pas de tes affaires!

-Oh, s'il te plait!

-Où est Drago, Pansy ?

-Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, minauda la jeune fille.

Harry soupira, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains.

-Il est bien arrivé hier ?

-Oui, oui! ronronna-t-elle, passant son bras sous le sien.

-Lâche-moi...

Ce fut à peine si la Serpentard réagit, continuant de coller le Survivant qui se demandait déjà quel sort pourrait décoller à tout jamais la jeune fille de son bras.

-Tu as pris un bronzage Harry...

-Ça te dérange ?

-Au contraire, roucoula la jeune fille.

Harry grimaça et se leva précipitamment.

-Où vas-tu ?

-Trouver Dray...

-Mais tu viens à peine d'arriver...

-Parkinson merde, je suis pas ici pour toi!

-Mais il pourra bien patienter un peu non ?

-Lui peut-être; moi non!

Pansy eut une moue triste.

-Je peux venir avec toi ?

-NON! Non tu ne peux pas!

Il partit sur ce vers la sortie sous le regard attentif de Severus. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers les donjons, désirant trouver son meilleur ami sans tarder. Était-il dans la salle commune ? Mieux valait aller voir... Harry donna le mot de passe et entra à l'intérieur.

-Dray ? appela-t-il.

Aucun bruit ne parvint à ses oreilles et il se dirigea vers les dortoirs, mais là non plus personne ne s'y trouvait.

-DRAGO ?

Harry commença à sentir une légère inquiétude la gagner. Pourtant c'était ridicule, peut-être qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il était à l'infirmerie, ou qu'il était allé faire un tour... Il ressortit au pas de course de la salle commune, se foutant éperdument du fait qu'il devrait être à l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie, plus haut point d'observation des environs. Il monta les escaliers au pas de course et arriva enfin, après plusieurs minutes, en haut de la tour d'astronomie d'où il vit tout le parc. Tout était désert à première vue, mais pourtant, près du lac, deux ombres trahissaient la présence de deux personnes. Devinant leurs identités, Harry sentit une bouffée de jalousie le traverser, à sa plus grande surprise. Il gronda et fit demi-tour, se dirigeant cette fois vers le hall afin pouvoir sortir à l'extérieur. Il dévala à nouveau tous les escaliers, maudissant les inventeurs d'aussi grands châteaux. Respirant par à-coup, il finit par atteindre l'étage de la sortie, et poussa les imposantes portes de chênes. L'air glacial du soir vint lui fouetter le visage, puis peu à peu, il s'habitua à la fraîcheur et sortit à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers le lac, courant silencieusement dans la nuit tombante. Lorsqu'il fut à proximité des deux ombres, ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis de colère et de jalousie, à sa grande horreur. Ne réfléchissant même pas à ce qu'il faisait, il se jeta sur Drago et l'envoya valser au sol. Le blond eut un cri étranglé sous le coup de la surprise et de la peur, puis se ressaisit très vite en voyant de qui il s'agissait.

-Harry! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es revenu ? Mais... Tu ne devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?  dit le garçon le plus froidement que le blond ait jamais entendu. Tu ne sembles pas prendre mes intérêts trop à coeur!

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes-là ? Allez, pousses-toi et laisses-moi me relever!

Mais alors qu'il se relevait, Harry le repoussa a nouveau; si près du lac que Hermione - car c'était elle - poussa un cri.

-Mais arrête merde! Si je tombe dans le lac, je me noie!

-Ça te remplira peut-être le cerveau, parce qu'il ne semble pas très plein!

-Putain, c'est quoi ton problème ?

-Pour le moment c'est toi!

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Tu le sais parfaitement.

-Non, là je sèche!

Drago prit un caillou dans sa main et le jeta de toutes ses forces dans l'eau.

-Merde quoi! Tu frôles la mort, on arrive à t'en sortir et tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est m'engueuler pour je sais pas trop quoi!

Hermione les regardait à tour de rôle, muette d'étonnement.

-Tu joues dans mon dos merde!

-Jouer a quoi ?

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et serra les dents. Drago sembla comprendre et son regard dévia sur Hermione, puis revint sur Harry.

-Non, tu ne crois pas vraiment... Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ?

-Jaloux de quoi ? De toi et cette pouf ? Tu rêves!

-De quoi alors ?

-Je ne supporte pas que tu lui causes parce que c'est une sale Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe! Voilà pourquoi!

Drago eut un sourire.

-Les rôles ont été inversés...

-NON C'EST TOI QUI A PERDUE LA TÊTE!

-Oh oui, tu es jaloux...

-Rêve! Oh et puis je vous laisse entre amoureux!

Drago éclata de rire.

-Tu me déçois Dray.

-C'est toi qui me déçoit Harry, je ne croyais pas que tu puisses être aussi stupide.

Son ami ne lui accorda pas un regard et repartit vers le collège d'un pas vif et dégoulinant d'orgueil et de fureur refoulés. Son coeur battait furieusement tandis qu'il maudissait tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il passa près du saule cogneur qui essaya de lui envoyer une baffe en plein visage. Harry l'esquiva et envoya un regard haineux vers l'arbre. Il avait la furieuse envie de hurler et de frapper tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, mais il résista à l'envie et prit une branche avec laquelle il appuya sur la racine au pied de l'arbre. Au diable Rogue et ses obligations! Il entra dans l'ouverture du tronc, abandonnant la branche à l'intérieur du tunnel et se mit en route vers la cabane. Arrivé, il monta à l'étage, décidé à passer la nuit sur le maigre lit de la chambre si cela lui permettait d'oublier les derniers jours. Le plancher grinçait sous ses bas, menaçant de céder sous son poids, mais il s'en fichait. Il entra dans la pièce et s'affala sur la couche à la couverture grugée par les mites. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et se calma peu à peu, pourtant il lui restait toujours un poids sur le coeur. Pourquoi est-ce que ça le dérangeait autant que Hermione soit avec Drago ? Pourquoi ? Après tout, ils avaient rompu et il avait plus d'une fois été rassuré de ne plus voir la jeune fille. Alors pourquoi ? Était-il jaloux ? Non il n'était pas jaloux! Il ne l'était pas, ne l'avait jamais été et ne le serait jamais! Il ne voulait PAS être jaloux! Et puis, de quoi serait-il jaloux ? C'était lui qui avait rompu avec Granger, et il l'avait fait en âme et conscience. Mais... Non, il avait rompu point barre! Alors Dray pouvait bien sortir avec Granger si ça lui chantait, non ? Non il ne pouvait pas! C'était un Serpentard, un vrai, un Sang Pur... et Granger était une Gryffondor, une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était Granger merde! Il ne permettrait pas à son meilleur ami de s'abaisser à un tel niveau tout de même! Mais lui, il y était bien descendu... Lui il était inconscient, il était sans pouvoir, il n'avait pas rencontré Serpentard, il n'avait pas encore l'épée de Serpentard, il n'avait pas amélioré sa puissance et n'était à deux doigts de pouvoir se métamorphosé en panthère malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Drago à l'époque. Époque... C'était en effet le terme, cette période avec Hermione lui semblait bien loin.

-Oh et puis merde! Qu'est-ce que je m'en fous de cette histoire!

Il s'enroula dans la misérable couverture et ferma les yeux, essayant de s'endormir. Son esprit était assailli de flashs sur deux ombres près du lac, de Drago à terre, en train de rire... Granger blottit dans ses bras qui lui parlait doucement et calmement, une lueur étrange dans ses yeux chocolat. Il voyait son ancienne meilleure amie rire également, puis s'arrêter soudainement et une larme couler sur ses joues. Il n'entendait rien, mais voyait tout. Il vit Drago se pencher vers la jeune fille et essuyer de son doigt la larme, puis serrer la jeune fille dans ses bras. Il lui murmurait doucement des choses à l'oreille. Harry essaya de se débarrasser de toutes ces images, mais l'occlumancie ne servait à rien, ce n'était pas un sort qu'on lui avait jeté et ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'était incrusté dans son esprit. Il tentait vainement de penser à autre chose, mais les images le hantaient perpétuellement, comme pour lui dire quelque chose que Harry ne comprenait pas.

-Non, mais laissez-moi! marmonna-t-il, se retournant dans le lit qui grinçait à chacun de ses mouvements.

Rien n'y faisait, les images ne le quittait pas, toujours plus insistantes. Il rejeta brutalement sa couverture et se levant d'un bond, s'approcha de la fenêtre condamnée où filtrait un maigre rayon de lune à travers un coin mal fermé.

-Non mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? grogna-t-il.

Il secoua légèrement la tête pour avoir l'esprit plus clair, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, les jambes croisées.

-Bon réfléchis mon vieux... Pourquoi ces images ?

Elles étaient toujours présentes, mais brouillé étant donné qu'il avait les yeux ouverts.

-Il doit bien avoir une explication rationnelle.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur les dernières images de la jeune fille et de son meilleur ami.

-Non mais comment il fait pour être avec elle !? éclata-t-il au bout d'un moment, avant de prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

C'était dit, en un sens... Il en voulait à son ami de rester avec la jeune fille tandis que lui n'était plus en bons termes avec elle. Soudain, on entendit des pas à l'étage inférieur et Harry se tut brutalement. Il se cala contre le mur près de la porte, baguette en mains – Rogue lui avait redonné avant qu'ils n'entrent dans l'enceinte du collège. Les derniers mois, et mêmes années lui avaient appris à toujours être près à se défendre...

La personne monta l'escalier branlant, puis ses pas grincèrent dans le couloir et finalement s'arrêta devant la porte fermée. Harry attendit, silencieux, que la personne ouvre la porte ce qu'elle ne fit pas tout de suite. Une interminable attente commença, pendant laquelle Harry entreprit de contrôler sa respiration. La personne qui se trouvait derrière la porte le connaissait et se préparait à affronter vraisemblablement un sort puisqu'elle devinait facilement son caractère et ses réactions...

« Merde » songea le jeune homme, ne sachant quelle attitude afficher. Devait-il prendre l'initiative ou attendre que la personne entre ?

« Reste où tu es Harry » pensa-t-il. « C'est ce qu'attend ce type que tu attaques le premier. »

Mais combien de temps allait-il attendre ainsi, immobile ?

« Tout vient à point à qui c'est attendre » se réprimanda-t-il.

Il ne relâcha pas son attention, bougeant pourtant assez pour avoir un meilleur angle de vue en cas d'entrée. La poignée s'enclencha et dans un sinistre grincement, la porte s'ouvrit. Harry demeura caché dans son coin sombre qui le dissimulait aux yeux de l'intrus, attendant, baguette prête. Lorsque l'ombre se faufila dans la pièce, il surgit, baguette levée, et cette dernière vint aussitôt se poser sur la nuque du visiteur. Celui-ci se figea sur place et laissa tomber sa propre baguette au sol, restant parfaitement immobile, dos à Harry.

-Toi !? cracha Harry, surpris.

-Moi Potter, répondit une voix grave.

-Pourquoi est-tu là ? Je ne veux pas te voir!

-Je ne sais pas, une envie comme ça.

-T'es vraiment stupide Weasley! Ça fait combien de temps que tu me suis comme ça ?

-Je t'ai juste vu entrer dans la cabane, alors je suis venu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Comme ça.

-T'es trop naïf!

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter, tout le monde ne te vaux pas!

-Toi du moins ça se comprend.

-Tu crois que tes insultes m'atteignent encore ?

-Si tu me réponds, oui.

-Eh bien détrompe toi!

Harry bâilla, sa baguette toujours dans le cou du rouquin.

-Tu te rends compte dans la situation que tu t'es placé ? Je pourrais te tuer ici et personne n'en saurait jamais rien...

Une lueur étrange passa dans son regard.

-Ta famille n'en sera sûrement pas trop malheureuse, ça leur permettrait de manger un peu mieux sans doute...

Ron se retourna si brusquement que Harry fut un peu déstabilisé, grosse erreur puisque le rouquin en profita pour l'envoyer au sol d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Harry goûta aussitôt à l'odeur du sang et une sensation de brûlure à la lèvre le fit comprendre que la situation dégénérait. Weasley se jeta sur lui, mais Harry fut plus vif et le renversa au sol, son poing s'abattant au-dessous de l'oeil de Ronald. Avant que Weasley n'ait pu réagir, Harry lui avait enfoncé le poing dans le ventre, le rabattant à nouveau à terre.

-Toujours envie de se battre Weasley ? siffla-t-il.

Ron ne répondit pas et le repoussa tout en lui envoyant un crochet à l'arcade sourcilière. Harry se jeta à nouveau sur le garçon, le frappant au visage avant qu'ils ne se séparent, se fixant froidement.

-Va-t-en, cracha Potter. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

-As-tu plus le droit que moi d'être ici ? Non, alors tais-toi pour une fois!

-Fou le camp! Va plutôt voir Granger qui est dans les bras de son cher Malefoy.

Ron le fixa quelques instants avant d'éclater d'un rire froid.

-Ne me dis pas que ton cher meilleur ami t'a piqué ta copine ?

-Je n'étais plus avec elle.

Harry grinçait des dents et se retenait pour ne pas se jeter sur son ancien meilleur ami.

-Tu es pris à ton propre jeu!

-Tu n'es jamais sortie avec elle que je sache.

-En es-tu si sûr Potter ?

Harry eut un sourire froid.

-Que je sache, c'est MOI qu'elle avait invité l'été dernier...

-Elle t'a invitée après combien de temps dis-moi ? Tout le temps pour elle de m'inviter avant!

-Va te faire foutre merde, tu mens comme tu respires.

-Sûrement moins pourtant que toi et ton cher ami Serpentard!

-FOU LE CAMP!

Ron accéda à sa demande en ricanant toujours, tandis que Harry tremblait de rage. Il disparut dans le couloir et ses pas résonnèrent pendant quelques minutes à travers la maison, avant que Weasley fut totalement partit. Harry attendit quelques instants, se contenant toujours, puis au bout d'un moment, poussa un hurlement de rage et son poing alla s'abattre dans le mur au bois pourri qui céda sous l'impact, remplacer par un trou béant, pourtant, il ignora la douleur de ses jointures écorchées à vif. Il ne voulait pas croire aux paroles du rouquin, mais un point positif se détachait de la visite du garçon... Les images avaient cessées d'hanter son esprit, lui laissant un peu de répit dont il profitait enfin. Il souffla, se foutant éperdument de son arcade sourcilière éclatée et de sa lèvre fendue d'où coulait de mince filet de sang et alla s'effondrer sur le lit. Il respira calmement, son torse reprenant son soulèvement normal tandis qu'il essayait de vider son esprit de toute pensée. Peu à peu, le vide se fit autour de lui, et il finit par s'assoupir, laissant ses pensées s'atténuer vers d'autres horizons, son esprit se fermant à l'imagination.

Dehors, la nuit était tombée, son voile noir emplissant la voûte du ciel. Les quelques étoiles parsemées dans le ciel brillaient pourtant de mille feux, comme des joyaux. La nuit était remplit des éternels sons nocturnes et les chouettes hululaient doucement. Deux formes se tenaient, toujours perpétuellement immobiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le vent léger venait caresser les cheveux blonds arrivant à la hauteur des oreilles de Drago, tandis que ceux d'Hermione venaient fouetter son visage.

-Il faudrait rentrer non ? murmura Drago au bout d'un moment.

Hermione ne répondit rien, ses yeux levés vers les cieux qui se reflétaient en millier de paillettes dans ses iris.

-Hermione ?

-Il va t'en vouloir...

-Ne pense pas à ça pour le moment, nous n'avons rien à nous reprocher.

-C'est ton meilleur ami Drago...

-C'était la fureur du moment...

-Harry n'est pas comme ça. S'il se sent trahit, c'est pour bien longtemps, et son pardon est difficile à gagner.

-Eh bien je le gagnerai... Et si tu cherchais à l'avoir, tu l'obtiendrais aussi.

-Non, je ne fais plus partie de sa vie.

Drago soupira.

-Ça c'est ce que tu crois.

-Je le sais.

-Sa réaction prouve qu'il tient bien plus à toi qu'il ne veut l'accepter.

-Il aurait pu te tuer ce soir...

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait.

-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

-C'est Harry...

-C'est bien ce qui me fait dire qu'il aurait pu le faire!

-Il ne l'aurait pas fait, crois-moi.

Hermione renonça à surenchérir, et se laissa aller contre le jeune homme.

-Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction, maintenant si, reprit le blond.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, interdite.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Juste à nous voir...

-Et alors ? Je veux dire, j'ai le droit quand même!

-Oui, mais on ne tarde pas à tirer des conclusions de ce qu'on voit tu sais...

-Si c'est ce qu'il a fait, c'est qu'il est stupide.

-Alors tous les élèves de l'école sont stupides.

-Tu ne veux quand même pas dire que tout le monde croit qu'on est... ensemble ?

-En effet, je le dis.

-Il faut démentir ça, dit la jeune fille, quasiment effrayée de cette perspective.

-Ce ne sera pas facile, maintenant que Harry est de retour, il va chercher à se venger, crois-moi.

-Mais je ne veux pas payer pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait!

Drago soupira.

-Allez, on va rentrer.

La jeune fille acquiesça, se levant doucement avec l'aide de Drago, déjà debout, qui lui tendait la main. Ils se mirent en route vers le château, marchant silencieusement dans la nuit froide de mi-novembre. Arrivés au château, ils entrèrent et se séparèrent à l'escalier principal sous un signe de la main.

[...]

La Grande Salle était pleine en ce matin frisquet. Drago n'avait pas encore perçut de trace de Harry où que ce soit. Il n'avait dormi ni au dortoir, ni à l'infirmerie et il redoutait par conséquent qu'il soit retourné au chalet. Rogue quant à lui cherchait frénétiquement des yeux celui dont il avait la garde, ayant passé le matin à l'infirmerie et n'ayant aucune nouvelle de Harry de la part de Pomfresh qui ne l'avait pas vu. Ron Weasley entra dans la Grande Salle, théâtre des banquet et ancienne des duels, le visage couvert d'ecchymoses, son oeil droit bleuis et une énorme éraflure rouge sur sa joue. Le silence se fit dans la salle alors qu'il s'installait à la table des Gryffondor, près de sa soeur qui le regardait avec les yeux ronds.

-Qui t'as fait ça ?

Ron sourit faiblement, mais ne répondit rien et Ginny haussa les épaules. Drago avait suivit toute la scène, comme la plupart des Serpentard et le doute s'insinuait peu à peu dans leurs esprits.

Harry entra à son tour dans la Grande Salle, quelques minutes plus tard, et calmement, sans un regard pour qui que ce soit, il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard, évitant soigneusement le regard de Severus. Voyant son arcade sourcilière et sa lèvre inférieure enflée les élèves présents firent automatiquement le lien avec Ron Weasley. Malefoy et Granger furent surpris, mais moins que les autres. Harry était d'une humeur massacrantes à taper dans n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi la veille, et garde au premier qui lui serait tomber sous la main (ce qui s'était avéré être Ron)! Harry alla s'asseoir au bout de la table, bien à l'écart de Drago et du reste des plus populaires de Serpentard.

-Drago, pourquoi est-ce que Harry se met si loin ? demanda Blaise après avoir hésiter.

-Va donc lui demander au lieu de poser des questions idiotes, tu veux ?

-Mo i? J'ai pas envie d'y aller! protesta Blaise.

-Bien alors tais-toi, et mange!

Pansy qui avait ouvert la bouche, sans doute pour poser elle aussi une question, la referma immédiatement, avant de regarder Harry qui les ignorait superbement.

-Je me demande ce qu'il a...

-Allons savoir!

-En tous cas il est sacrément amoché, quoique moins que Weasley...

-Harry ne l'a pas manqué en effet, répondit Blaise avec un demi-sourire, fixant Ron qui leur tournait dos.

Beaucoup de personnes fixaient les deux personnes, même les professeurs hésitaient quant à la marche à suivre. Severus se promit d'avoir une explication avec Harry. La conversation du petit-déjeuner entre les quatre maisons fut principalement basée sur l'état de Potter et Weasley, ex-meilleur ami. Harry gardait un visage impassible, un livre ouvert devant lui, tout en mangeant. Ron quant à lui avait beaucoup plus de mal à se contenir, tremblant légèrement. Une rage qui bouillonnait en lui contre Potter, lui donnait le coup d'aller lui envoyer une fois de plus son poing en pleine figure. Finalement la cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna et tous se rendirent à leur cours; les Serpentard commençant avec une double heure de potions en commun avec les Gryffondor. Tout en sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry rencontra le regard de Severus qui le dissuada de sécher son cours et se rendit aux cachots, fuyant toujours ses amis.

Arrivé dans les donjons, il hésita à retrouver le passage menant aux couloirs secrets, ne tenant pas particulièrement à rencontrer Salazar au détour d'un couloir. Il finit par se rendre à la classe de potion, où quelques élèves étaient déjà présents. Étrangement, Weasley le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et tous deux s'affrontèrent du regard froidement.

-Alors Potter, fier de faire partie des conversations ?

-Bah pour toi Weasley, ça doit faire changement.

Celui-ci le saisit par le col de sa robe à l'effigie des Serpentard, et Harry lui enfonça sa baguette dans l'estomac. Ce fut ainsi que les trouvèrent bon nombre des Serpentard et Gryffondor. Après quelques instants de silence, Harry plia le bras, bougeant sa baguette par la même occasion, tandis que Ron lâchait le Survivant. Drago fixa un bon moment son meilleur ami, hésitant à aller lui parler. Rogue arriva à cet instant, et trouva les deux Némésis face à face, à une distance d'à peine un mètre, se foudroyant glacialement du regard. Severus fixa Harry d'un regard très significatif et le Serpentard détourna légèrement la tête, entrant dans la salle de classe derrière son tuteur et professeur. Tous les élèves suivirent, prenant place dans la salle de classe. Rogue s'installa à son bureau et fixa Harry qui s'était placé à l'avant dernière table et qui sortait ses affaires de son sac.  
Hermione entra alors, et elle s'installa près de Drago ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de plusieurs, mais une rage glacée dans le regard de Harry. Rogue sembla le remarquer car il lui lança un regard appuyé, lui signifiant de se calmer. Harry prit une grande inspiration et détourna son regard des deux jeunes gens, se plongeant obstinément dans son manuel de potion pour continuer à avoir de l'avance sur les autres. Il commença directement sa potion, voulant terminer le premier pour avoir du temps libre après. Mélangeant les ingrédients avec la plus infinie précaution, il jetait de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Rogue, mais évitait soigneusement Drago et Hermione. Il sentait par contre le regard de Weasley sur sa nuque. Si ce crétin continuait ainsi, il allait savoir ce que ça signifiait que Harry Potter soit maintenant à Serpentard!

Les gestes de Harry se faisaient de plus en plus saccadés, violents même, et Severus soupira quand l'adolescent brisa une fiole par terre à cause d'un mouvement trop brusque. Grognant et pestant contre lui-même, pourtant de façon inaudible, Harry repoussa sa chaise et saisit un chiffon afin d'essuyer le liquide jaunâtre qui s'étendait au sol, de grosse bulle se formant peu à peu, comme si la mixture bouillonnait. Mais alors qu'il était en train de frotter la tache grandissante, il vit un sort fuser dans sa direction et se releva si brusquement pour l'éviter qu'il se cogna contre son chaudron dans un gémissement plaintif. Il se massa la nuque, ses yeux cherchant le fautif. La salle s'était faite silencieuse. Harry ne perdit pas vraiment de temps à chercher le coupable, se doutant déjà de qui il s'agissait et il se tourna automatiquement vers Weasley.

-Toi, gronda-t-il.

Le rouquin, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres, lui répondit :

-Incapable de tenir un cours sans faire l'imbécile Potter ?

-Ne fait pas l'innocent, j'ai vu ton sort!

-Eh, mais j'ai rien fait! protesta Ron, faignant l'innocence.

-Mr Potter, finissez de ramasser votre gâchis et retourner vous asseoir, le rappela Rogue.

Harry, bouillonnant de rage retourna brusquement vers sa table, empaqueta à la hâte tous ses effets et passa la courroie de son sac sur son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas vif. S'il ne sortait pas d'ici, il alla sauter à la gorge de cet imbécile de Gryffondor.

-Potter je vous interdis de...

Mais Harry avait déjà claqué la porte du donjon, retournant, furieux, au dortoir des Serpentard.

-Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, marmonnait-t-il les dents serrés. _Sinistros__._

Le pan du mur glissa, lui laissant passage. Il savait que d'ici trente minutes, le cours terminé, il ferait face à Rogue, ou pire à Dumbledore. L'envie le prit de repartir à nouveau au chalet, d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ici, et de ne jamais revenir... Qu'est-ce qui le rattachait à présent ? Il avait perdu Drago, et... Hermione. Non, Rogue le ferait rechercher, et Dumbledore finirait bien par se rendre compte où il fuyait à chaque fois. Il devait rester ici, se montrer fort, il était un Serpentard, non ? Alors qu'est-ce qui le touchait vraiment ? Certainement pas ce genre de situation, pffff...

Harry emprunta l'escalier qui menait au dortoir, poussa la porte des garçons de septième année et se dirigea vers son lit, déposant son sac par terre, au pied de celui-ci. Avec un soupir las, il se laissa tomber sur le confortable matelas de plumes d'oie. Il se demandait quoi faire de sa journées... Il avait encore plusieurs projets à réaliser, tel la transformation en animagus, et il n'allait certainement pas devenir un élève modèle, suivant les cours comme quelqu'un de studieux! Pas question! Et puis, sa transformation était presque terminée... Il lui manquait un peu de temps pour perfectionner le tout, et ce ne serait certainement pas le temps qui lui manquerait à présent. L'idée de passer à la bibliothèque et forcer l'entrée de la réserve lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit... Il y avait bon nombre de livres dans cet endroit qui pourraient lui être utile. Mais il fallait être prudent... Sa cape d'invisibilité lui serait utile.

C'est alors que Harry se rappela sa première année... Lorsqu'il regardait le miroir du Risèd, Dumbledore lui avait dit ne pas avoir besoin de cape d'invisibilité pour être invisible... Il se redressa et s'approcha de la fenêtre, magiquement créée pour que les élèves de Serpentard puissent regarder à l'extérieur. S'accoudant à la balustrade, il soupira, regardant le parc désert, hormis un groupe d'élèves qui suivait le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Il ne lui restait que sept mois... Sept mois à passer au château avant la fin de ses études, et peut-être sa propre fin... Sa fin... Harry frissonna. Mourir. Il y avait souvent pensée, mais jamais sérieusement et la plupart du temps s'était soit pour plaisanter, ou par pur excès de colère, mais là il était bien conscient... Y avait-il autre chose après la mort ? Si oui, reverrait-il Sirius, ou encore ses parents ? Trop de questions pour un garçon obligé de grandir trop rapidement... Trop de trop, pas assez d'autre chose. La vie en avait donc décidée ainsi pour lui, et il devrait s'y plier. Maître de son destin disaient plusieurs. Pfff... Que des âneries tout ça, de pures conneries! Personne n'était libre de son destin, chaque chemin nous étaient tracés. Parfois bien sûr, il pouvait y avoir deux chemins, mais dans un sens ou dans un autre, ils ramenaient toujours vers le premier. Par exemple, pour lui, il avait essayé de fuir, d'oublier... Mais avait-il été capable de laisser des innocents pour mourir lorsque Voldemort avait attaqué le Chemin-de-Traverse? Non, il avait aussitôt accourut, tête baissée pour tous les sauver. Stupide destin, et stupide prophétie! Ne le laisserait-elle donc jamais tranquille ? Si, à la seule condition qu'il parvienne à briser le plus grand mage noir de l'époque... Lui et toute sa clique de lèche-bottes. Bien sûr, il pourrait avoir la paix d'une manière bien plus facile... Aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie par exemple. Mais encore là, le mal remporterait cette guerre facilement, beaucoup trop facilement, et des milliers de gens seraient tués. Les Sangs Purs seraient élevés en haut de la pyramide hiérarchique du monde, les Sang-de-Bourbes totalement éliminés ainsi que les Moldus ou alors ils seraient réduis à l'esclavage et Voldemort s'élèverait sur le trône pour gouverner tout et tous.  Harry avait beau considéré qu'il était malchanceux et qu'il ne méritait pas ce destin, il ne voulait pas que le monde Moldu s'écroule et que celui des sorciers tombe... Et tout ne tenait qu'à lui, il devait donc se débrouiller pour vaincre Voldemort. Après il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, jusqu'à aller se noyer au fond du lac près du château. Après la destruction de Voldemort, plus rien ne le retiendrait ici... Il serait libre... Et majeur sans doute. Sans aucun doute ce combat se passerait en fin d'année... Enfin, ce n'en était pas si sûr, Voldemort attaquerait quand il le voulait. Harry soupira et s'assied sur le bord de la fenêtre, ses jambes repliées contre son torse, sa tête reposant contre le mur.

-Je me demande parfois pourquoi je persiste encore...

« _Parce que l'espoir est toujours présent et que l'avenir s'offre encore à toi..._ » lui répondit une voix qu'il soupçonna être sa conscience.

La conscience. La conscience était cette petite voix, d'après lui, qui rappelait au plus simple des mortels qu'il était prisonnier de son esprit.

Après un dernier soupir, Harry se résigna à se relever et à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire plutôt que de rester là, immobile, attendant que Rogue le trouve. Faisant rapidement le tour de la chambre, tel un lion en cage, Harry ne su trop quoi faire, rien ne lui vint en tête. Fatigué de tourner en rond, il voulut s'asseoir sur le lit lorsqu'il entendit des pas venant de la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Merde, grogna-t-il.

Pourtant, il se laissa tomber sur le dos, ne cherchant pas à se cacher. La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir lentement, et le bout d'une cape noire apparut et Harry releva légèrement la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

-Professeur Rogue... Quelle surprise!

L'homme entra, les yeux légèrement plissés devant le jeune homme couché.

-Étonné que je ne me sois pas caché ?

L'adolescent ricana légèrement, mais même par son rire on percevait un trouble sur lequel Severus ne savait mettre un nom.

-De quel droit êtes vous partit de mon cours ainsi ?

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de son élève. Harry se redressa.

-De mon droit personnel. C'était ça, où vous aviez un cadavre de Gryffondor dans votre salle de cours, son sang tâchant le sol impeccable.

-Apprenez à vous maîtrisez Potter ou il risque d'y avoir bien des morts dans l'école avant la fin de l'année!

-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, merci.

-Et bien faites le alors, et arrêtez de jouez à l'enfant gâté!

Harry se leva d'un bond.

-L'enfant gâté ? Avez-vous une parcelle de doute de ce que j'ai vécu, de l'enfer dans lequel j'ai été élevé ?

Severus se tut, ne sachant rien sur l'enfance du Survivant.

-J'ai vécu dans un placard! Un placard jusqu'à 11 ans! Je n'ai jamais su que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à ce que Hagrid apparaisse! J'étais traité de monstre!

Rogue se faisait toujours silencieux, légèrement mal à l'aise. Lui, il avait été élevé comme un Sang Pur, dans un manoir comme la plupart des Serpentards...

-Et vous osez tout de même dire que j'ai été élevé en enfant gâté ? Le Survivant tel que tout le monde le voit n'a jamais été à cet image, professeur. Alors arrêté de dire ce qui n'est pas vrai.

-Je suis désolé de vous avoir dit ça Potter.

Une lueur de pitié semblait briller dans les yeux du professeur, ce qui fit encore plus enrager le Survivant.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça! Je ne suis pas à prendre en pitié!

-Mais...

-Je n'ai pas besoin de pitié et je n'en veux pas!

-Je ne vous offre pas ma pitié Potter, juste un moyen de parler...

Harry se tut, légèrement surpris.

-De... parler ?

Il marqua une pause.

-Avec vous ?

-Bien sûr Potter, pas au mur!

-C'est juste... Surprenant.

Après un instant de silence, Harry prit la parole :

-De quoi voudriez-vous que nous parlions, hein ? Qu'aurais-je bien à vous dire ?

Severus vint s'asseoir à la droite de son élève, sur son lit.

-Des choses que vous avez sur la conscience et que vous hésitez à dire à qui que soit, des choses qui vous font mal et dont vous n'aimez pas parler, ou avez peur de parler... Ce que vous voulez. Je suis là pour écouter, et non pour juger.

L'adolescent revint s'asseoir et ferma les yeux, puis commença à parler lentement :

-J'en ai marre de mon image de Survivant... J'aurais voulu avoir une vie normale, avec des parents et des amis, une scolarité normale... J'aurais même préféré être un Moldu que d'être cette simple étiquette de garçon ayant survécu au sortilège mortel!

Harry soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux, ce qui donna un frisson à Severus qui crut revoir son bourreau, James Potter, devant lui pendant une fraction de seconde, mais il se calma par la suite.

-J'aurais voulu...

Harry se tut, cherchant ses mots.

-... pouvoir être comme tous les autres, invisible, une simple ombre parmi tant d'autre.

Severus faillit intervenir, mais se doutait que le garçon avait besoin de parler sans être interrompu, simplement pouvoir lâcher ce qui lui serrait le coeur... Il laissa donc Harry continuer :

-Je voudrais pouvoir abandonner tout le monde et partir... Mais cette fichue prophétie...

Il soupira.

-Je suis prisonnier de ce monde, et que je le veule ou non, tout repose dans un sens sur mes épaules. On m'a forcé à grandir trop vite, on m'a forcé à devenir ce que je n'aurais jamais voulu être, on m'a forcé à tout cela pour que je me transforme en meurtrier et que je sauve le monde qui risque de tomber si je fais un faux mouvement...

Harry ferma ses paupières qu'il avait rouvertes quelques instants auparavant.

-La seule personne qui s'inquiétait de moi et non de mon destin est morte à cause de moi... Comment faire pour ne pas s'en vouloir ? Combien de personnes vont encore mourir ? J'ai été trahit tellement de fois, abandonné en cours de chemin, je ne peux même plus compter toutes ces fois, que ce soit petit ou grand, un refus, une dispute... Ça m'affecte toujours autant que si on m'avait mentit toute ma vie... Ce qu'on a fait justement. Severus suivait les paroles du garçon avec un grand intérêt... Il serait utile de pouvoir aider Harry quand il en aurait besoin, comme maintenant.

-J'ai cru que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, puis j'ai cru que mon parrain les avait tués, puis j'ai cru que je pourrais décider de mon futur... C'est tellement pathétique n'est-ce pas ?

Il ne laissa cependant pas Severus répondre.

-Toute ma vie, on m'a laissé flotter dans un brouillard, me surveillant de loin, me ramenant sur le chemin que je devais prendre d'après les autres, aussitôt que je sortais un peu de ce qui se devait et que je faisais ce que j'aimais. Est-ce la vie d'un adolescent, de servir de jouet à des fins ignobles ? J'ai peut-être l'air égoïste, ou peut-être le suis-je tout simplement, personnellement, je m'en fous pas mal... Mais sacrifier ma vie, pour celle de millier d'autre, croyez-vous réellement que je veux le faire ?

Poursuivant tout de suite à nouveau, il aborda un sujet qui lui tenait bien à coeur :

-Et je n'ai pas le droit à une seule décision! Croyez-vous vraiment que Serpentard m'a toujours attiré ? Bien sûr que non! J'y suis allé simplement parce que tout ceux qui se disaient des amis, ou des protecteurs se sont révélés m'utiliser comme pur objet!

Il serra les dents.

-Je hais Dumbledore pour ça...

-Harry...

-Il a été la cause de toute cette galère... Depuis le début! C'est lui qui m'a emmené chez les Dursley... Mais j'ai une question. Il se disait faire parti de l'Ordre du Phénix avec mes parents. Où était-il le soir où Voldemort est arrivé à Godric's Hallow pour les tuer ? Que faisait-il pendant tout ce temps ? Il a fallut que Hagrid vienne me chercher et aille me porter jusqu'à lui... Et j'ai osé faire confiance, voir en cet homme quelqu'un de bien, de respectueux, celui qui aurait pu sauver mes parents! J'ai été naïf, stupide... Complètement!

-Écoute...

-Et il lui a fallu cinq ans! Cinq ans pour me dire à propos de cette stupide prophétie! La mort de Sirius aurait pu être évitée! J'aurai pu commencer à m'y faire plus tôt! Mais non il prend ses intérêts pour les principaux en oubliant que je ne suis pas une machine à tuer!

-Mais...

-Il n'a jamais voulu m'écouter au cours de ma cinquième année! Il se foutait éperdument de moi et il est arrivé avec ces cours d'occlumencie! Ais-je voulu en suivre ? Non! Ais-je eu le choix ? Non plus! Merde je ne suis pas un objet, je suis vivant, et je tiens à pouvoir m'exprimer, faire ce que je veux et ce que j'aime!

-On ne...

-Et en plus il voudrait que je l'apprécie ? Que je lui obéisse ? Il m'a enfermé dans un chalet, privé de la majorité mes pouvoirs en me laissant à la merci de la moindre attaque, et fait suivre pendant toute ma vie! Et le comble de tout, c'est cette année! Il a essayé de me résonner, m'a menacé d'expulsion! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de me faire renvoyé ? Je vais probablement mourir avant la fin de l'année! Qu'il me renvoi, la fin ne viendra que plus vite et que je vais enfin pouvoir souffler un peu! Je crois que j'irais même chez Voldemort directement, ça lui empêchera de me chercher!

-Harry, arrête de dire des bêtises!

-Allez démentir une seule chose de ce que j'ai dit! Allez-y, trouvez une erreur! J'attends de voir!

Rogue soutint son regard pendant un moment, pour ciller et baissa les yeux. Le garçon avait raison... Raison sur tous ces points.

-Vous voyez! Alors pourquoi vouloir continuer, pourquoi adopter une attitude de gentillesse quand rien ne va pour soi-même !?

-Parce que...

-Parce que quoi ? Parce que le monde veut avoir une image paisible du Survivant ? Parce que dans le cas contraire tous vont s'inquiéter et d'une façon ou d'un autre, la peur va tous les gagner et faire tomber et perdre la guerre ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censé en avoir à foutre ? Je suis moi-même démoralisé, seul, détruit depuis bien longtemps, incapable d'apprécier qui que ce soit à sa juste valeur, tout ça depuis que Sirius n'est plus là! Je pourrais aussi bien aller le rejoindre, ça serait mieux pour tout le monde!

-Je sais bien que pour toi c'est dur Harry... Mais ne te laisse pas abattre par des gens qui n'en valent pas la peine! C'est ce que tous les autres veulent voir justement...

-Mais quels autres ? Qui est encore là pour voir ce que je suis vraiment, hein ?

-Ceux qui vous connaissent suffisamment pour savoir vos faiblesses.

-Tout le monde connaît mes faiblesses depuis peu.

-Et quelles sont-elles dans ce cas ?

-Mes proches, ceux que j'aime... Il suffit de s'en prendre à eux pour que je réagisse stupidement.

-Stupidement est un peu poussé...

-Non, ce n'est pas poussé... Si on s'en prend à ceux qui me tiennent à coeur, je deviens quelqu'un d'autre, j'oublis tout et je me jette tête baissée dans le danger! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur ou il y a un désastre qui arrive à chaque fois!

-Ça n'est jamais arrivé qu'une fois, et tu as compris la leçon... Ça ne se reproduira pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ne pas m'inquiété ? Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas ? Et comment sais-tu que ça n'arrivera pas ?

-Parce que tu te méfieras bien plus la prochaine fois, et parce que je serai là pour t'aider... Et puis mieux vaut réfléchir posément, non ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur le dos sur son lit, les bras en croix.

-J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à connaître cette leçon.

-Je le sais, Harry, mais il vaut mieux arrêter d'y penser maintenant. Et puis, Black doit être plus heureux de ce côté-là, tu ne crois pas ?

-Peut-être... Mais moi je me sens seul.

-Remédie-y...

Harry ricana.

-Explique-moi comment, parce que je ne vois pas!

-Va voir ceux qui tiennent à toi.

-Il n'y a personne.

-C'est là où tu te trompes.

Harry ne répondit pas, cherchant à tâtons son oreiller.

-Tu devrais y réfléchir Harry...

-J'y ai réfléchis bien assez.

-C'est toi qui voit.

Rogue se leva.

-Tu devrais aller faire soigner ces plaies...

-Elles guériront toutes seules, répondit Harry.

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Je vais au Chemin-de-Traverse, j'ai besoin d'aller chercher quelques petites choses pour mon prochain cours, et c'est l'heure du déjeuner.

Harry ne réfléchit pas longtemps.

-Okay, j'ai rien à faire de toute façon.

Severus sourit et Harry se releva. Il saisit sa cape au passage et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la porte du dortoir. Lorsque l'adolescent l'ouvrit, il tomba face à face avec Drago et aussitôt son regard s'obscurcit.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu écoutes comme ça ? siffla-t-il.

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction, mais Rogue en eut une, lui :

-Malefoy, vous aurez une retenue. Demain soir à vingt heures dans mon bureau!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ou je vous enlève des points. En route Harry.

Celui-ci acquiesça et dépassa le blond sans lui accorder un seul regard. Rogue lui emboîta le pas et tous deux arrivèrent à la salle commune.

-Ce n'est pas la joie entre vous deux.

-Je préfère ne pas en parler...

-Bah, c'est ton choix, je ne vais pas insister... Pourtant j'avais comme l'impression que tantôt tu hésitais entre frapper Drago, ou Weasley.

-Si j'avais pu faire les deux...

-... Tu aurais récolté une double retenue.

-Pfff, une retenue! Au moins j'aurais pu taper sur ces deux cons.

-Évidemment, tu n'es pas très sérieux avec tes retenues...

-Je le suis avec celles qui ont un bon motif!

Rogue eut un sourire.

-Le mois de retenu que Dumbledore t'avais donné la dernière fois, tu t'en foutais pas mal à vrai dire hein ?

-Ais-je besoin de répondre à cette question ?

À ce moment le pan de mur s'écarta et laissa entrer Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy. Harry grogna.

-Bon, on y va ? Parce que j'ai pas vraiment très envie de leur parler...

Rogue réprima un sourire, ne voulant pas trahir sa réputation de _méchant et froid professeur de potions_.

-Comme vous voulez Potter.

Harry lui sourit légèrement, pour que personne ne le remarque, et Severus reprit son masque froid. Ils passèrent devant les quatre Serpentards qui semblaient de plus en plus étonnés de voir leur directeur dans leur salle commune, en compagnie de Harry, et qu'ils se parlaient à voix basse.

-Potter, chez le directeur!

-Mais bien sûr professeur, dit Harry avec son éternel sourire sarcastique, et sa voix froide.

Harry sortit de la salle commune, Rogue le suivant. Lorsque le pan de mur se fut refermé, un fou rire vint le secouer.

-Quelles têtes d'idiots!

-Un peu de respect Harry...

Pourtant, un sourire malicieux était peint sur le visage de Severus.

-Bon, on y va ? On n'a quand même pas énormément de temps...

-Aucun problème, _professeur._

Severus sourit, puis se tourna et prit la direction des escaliers, suivi de Harry qui se mit à son niveau.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? C'est pas un chapitre qui fait avancé grand-chose, mais c'est tout de même pas mal ? Un peu de rancœur et de haine de plus pour notre Potter international adoré! Il vient de perdre 1 ami, mais en a gagné un nouveau!

À bientôt à tous!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!_**

**__**

_Le Duo Infernal!_ 


	15. Frustations émotives

**Disclamer:** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling et à Warner Bross. Ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux nous appartient, bien évidemment. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Annonce:** _Compte tenu du fait que je suis présentement à plusieurs histoires en cours, toutes en même temps, j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour corriger et donc, pour poster, puisque l'écriture prend tout mon temps. Par conséquent, je prends la liberté (Siria étant absente jusqu'au lundi prochain) de demander un(e) beta-readeur (se) pour nous aider dans la tâche de poster cette fic. Ainsi, vous aurez les chapitres plus rapide. Si cet place vous intéresse, laissez une review AVEC VOTRE ADRESSE COURRIEL, je vous contacterez. Merci à l'avance._

_Laika la Louve_

**Réponse au RARs:**

**Cyrca**: Harry aimer encore Mione ? Hum... Je ne peux rien te dire, mais tu découvriras bien assez vite dans les prochains chapitres des choses qui changeront tes dires, mais pas tous. Tu verras bien ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Sélène**: Héhéhé, t'es pas la première à nous le dire ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or:** Salut toi ;) T'es pas sur msn, ou peut-être que oui, mais t'es pas sur mon compte à moi je crois. Harry se calmer un peu ? Oh oui! Pour se calmer, il se calme. C'est tout un changement. Mais est-ce vraiment pour bien longtemps ? Pour Severus, ce sera à toi de juger. Ouais, Harry était bien jaloux, comme on l'a expliqué. Eh non, tu ne sauras pas avec qui Harry va se mettre (nous même on le sait plus ou moins encore) pour le moment, dans les prochains chapitre, il est casé... Mais j'ai eu une idée, faudra j'en parle à Siria lundi prochain quand elle sera de retour, je crois qu'elle va aimer. Contente que tu es aimé ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture à présent! A plus!

**Gally-chan:** Ryry/ Tom ? Ici ça risque pas d'arrivé héhé, mais j'ai déjà eu un flash d'idée une fois sur un truc du genre... C'est étrange pas vrai ? Menfin, jvais commencé par finir mes propres fics et je verrai après. LOLLLL Sev un papa poule ? C'est aussi hilarant que Drago avec un turban style Quirrel sur la tête. Oups, j'en ai trop dit. Si tu veux savoir de quoi je parle, t'auras qu'à suivre la fic "Oasis" elle est en commun avec Umbre 77 (elle a écrit Coeur de Cristal) et c'est un HP/DM. Mais bon, j'ai d'autre qui attende que je leur réponde. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Marry:** Une torture ? Hin hin hin, tu devrais savoir que c'est notre spécialité à présent!!! =oP. Ouais Severus avec Harry étant tuteur, je sais que ça fait bizarre. Mais tu verras bien la tournure des choses toi-même prochainement ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Genevieve Black:** lol, Harry a changé en effet, il ne se laisse plus faire ;) A chaque déception une consolation (d'où je sors un truc aussi débile moi ?) lol merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**big apple: **Salut, moi si je vais bien ? À part de pété une coche à cause de RARs (j'en ai maaaaaarrrre) je vais très bien et toi ? J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. A plus et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review.

**Sybal 26:** Jamais! Personne n'arrive à la hauteur de Harry! lol! Hermione ? On la déteste nous maintenant lol! Eurkk et tu la dis bouffi! (hum... Sans commentaire!) Pour Drago, ça va venir... plus tard, mais ça vient. Tu penses le même truc que moi à propos du sev/harry dans cette fic. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Jade: **Faut le comprendre ce pauvre Ryry, y'a blesser dans son orgueil! Mais ça devrait revenir normal d'ici quelques chapitres ;) RON ON LE DÉTESTE!!!!! (du moins, moi lol!) lol Rogue est sage! _Celui qui vit sans folie est bien moins sage qu'il le croit mon enfant!_ Je viens d'avoir une image de Rogue avec une grosse barbe blanche, unerobe de mage style gandalf et un bâton lumineux comme lui. LOLLL! LE DUO INFERNAL AU POUVOIR COMME TU LE DIS! NOUS ALLONS CONQUÉRIR LE MONDE MOUHAHAHAHA!!! Bon, ma yeule, je sais. Bisoux à toi aussi. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Ornaluca:** Harry VEUT être seul. Tu vas le voir dans cette fic. Ouais, Rogue est sympa maintenant... Mais j'ai recommencé à le haïr dans le chapitre 21... Tu verras pourquoi. Harry mature ? Tu le trouves pas mature toi ? lol, moi je le trouve beaucoup trop à mon goût avec ces "c'est mon destin de mourir" gros frisson. Ça me rappelle beaucoup trop Harry Potter et les cinq dons. Mais bon. Je ne suis pas là pour parler de mes autres fics. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_Je dédis ce chapitre à tous ceux qui sont trop seuls dans leur vie, qui ont froid et qui auraient besoin d'un peu de réconfort humain et de soutient. _

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**Chapitre14 : Frustration émotive**

Harry était assis sous le couvert d'un arbre, au bord du lac, un livre servant d'appuis et un parchemin posé sur celui-ci, une plume à la main. Il cherchait ses mots, ne sachant trop que dire... Harry grogna. Il était incapable d'écrire à qui que ce soit. Ces derniers jours, sa seule compagnie avait été Severus. Aux pauses, il se précipitait dans son bureau, ou dans la salle de classe dans laquelle il était resté. Malgré les insistances de son ami et professeur, et les maigres efforts qu'il faisait, il n'arrivait pas à aller voir les jeunes de son âge... Eux ils ne le comprenaient pas. Il allait au cours, sous la demande de Severus, mais même s'il suivait son esprit était toujours ailleurs, on ne sait trop où. Ses yeux dans le vague, il paraissait être dans un monde sans douleur dont il tombait à chaque fois qu'il revenait à la réalité. Et ses yeux si brillants redevaient alors ternes. Bien souvent à ce moment la cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonnait et il sortait de la classe toujours le premier, fuyant ce qu'il ne voulait pas affronter. Il retrouvait alors son tuteur, ou partait à l'extérieur pour éviter les élèves. Il revenait à la dernière minute avant que les cours reprennent, se concentrait sur le cours, puis le même manège recommençait... à chaque fois. Une semaine était passé dans cet enfer de monotonie. Il aurait pu tout simplement arrêté de faire sa tête de mule, mais la résignation n'était pas assez forte. Bien souvent, il avait rencontré Weasley au tournant d'un couloir et à chaque fois, ils en étaient presque venu aux mains, mais un prof était toujours intervenu. Harry se sentait prisonnier du monde, prisonnier de l'étau d'un Monstre. Il avait évité continuellement celui qui s'était dit son meilleur ami, qui le plus souvent était en compagnie d'Hermione. S'il arrivait qu'ils se croisent, Harry détournait la tête et passait plus rapidement, tandis que Drago et la Gryffondor le suivait des yeux. Finalement, sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien écrire, il rangea le tout dans son sac et se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch. C'était un endroit calme pour lui, son esprit y était en paix. Son sanctuaire et son temple sacré dans un sens. Il avait besoin de ressentir une sensation de quiétude, de liberté, il avait besoin de voler. Il avait longuement hésité quant à sa continuation dans l'équipe de Serpentard... Drago n'avait pas encore réclamé sa place, mais Harry n'était de toute façon pas sûre de vouloir continuer. De plus, il n'allait plus au entraînement et par conséquent, étant capitaine, c'était Blaise qu'il avait nommé pour prendre temporairement le commandement de l'équipe. Peut-être cela aurait-il dû lui faire quelque chose, mais dans un sens... Il en avait marre d'être en publique.

Il pénétra dans le stade désert. Parfait! Quasiment au pas de course, il s'en fut vers les vestiaires des Serpentard. Ranger soigneusement dans une armoire, son Éclair de Feu n'attendait que lui. Il caressait un moment le manche, puis le saisit et se débarrassa de sa robe, l'abandonna à ces pieds, devant l'armoire de rangement, puis il s'en fut vers le terrain. Aussitôt qu'il s'éleva dans les airs, au moment où il sentit la terre s'éloigner et la liberté lui être accessible, il sentit son esprit s'envoler, comme si c'était son seul moyen de supporter la pression... Une lueur de vitalité, de joie, une expression humaine d'adolescent apparut dans ses yeux. Il sourit et prit de l'altitude, respirant enfin le parfum de sa quiétude. Soudain, alors qu'il était à plus de 15 mètres de hauteur, il éclata de rire. Un rire simple, un rire d'enfant qui découvrirait ses cadeaux à Noël, un rire clair, un rire joyeux qui semblait le libérer. Il fit un tonneau suivit d'une vrille se sentant libéré de toutes ces obligations. Il pouvait errer ainsi toute sa vie, ne semblant jamais avoir besoin de subvenir à ses besoins... Voler le comblait. Il passa d'un bout à l'autre du terrain en une vitesse record, monta en chandelle avant d'enchaîner directement par un piqué. La feinte du Wronski... La pente de la mort pour tout dire. Concentré sur le sol, Harry était bien décidé à frôler la fin une fois de plus. Arrivé à trois mètres du sol, Harry releva le manche brusquement, laissant la distance restante pour donner le temps au balai d'éviter le sol. Un sourire de pure joie s'étirait sur son visage, il ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, il était en accord avec lui-même. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut hors de danger de s'écraser que Severus réagit.

-Harry!

Celui-ci tourna si brusquement la tête, que son corps eut une minime réaction et son balai piqua soudainement du nez. Vif comme l'éclair, il le redressa et alla se poser en douceur près de Rogue.

-Il y a un problème ?

Son regard était redevenu terne, il était de retour à la réalité, dans sa prison. Severus s'en rendit compte pour avoir plusieurs fois vu le changement en Harry, et en fut désolé pour lui...

-Est-ce que ça va ? Je ne t'ai presque pas vu de la journée, j'avais l'impression que tu m'évitais.

L'ancien Gryffondor haussa les épaules.

-J'ai décidé de venir voler pour me changer les idées.

-J'avais remarqué... Tu as été à tes cours ?

-Oui, soupira le jeune homme. Je n'ai pas séché depuis longtemps, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

-Tu ne le regretteras pas plus tard Harry...

-Si tu le dis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Bah, j'ai un essai en métamorphose pour demain que je dois terminer... pourquoi ?

Rogue haussa les épaules.

-Pour savoir... J'espère que tu es mieux à faire que de te casser le cou à jouer les intrépides sur un balai.

-Faut bien que j'en profite de temps en temps quand même.

-C'était pour rire Harry!

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour y placer son balai. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, sa robe jetée négligemment sur ses épaules.

-Et toi qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-J'ai des devoirs à corriger, rien de très intéressant. Tu veux travailler dans mon bureau ?

Harry eut un demi-sourire.

-Si ça peut me faire éviter les Serpentard, j'accours tout de suite.

-Viens alors, mais c'est une des dernières fois... Je préfère que tu te mêles aux autres.

Harry grogna, mais acquiesça. Ils revinrent vers le château et descendirent ensemble au sous-sol. Lorsque Severus fut entré dans son bureau, Harry se précipita au pas de course vers la salle commune, donna le mot de passe, et entra dans la salle bondée. Sans accordé un regard à qui que ce soit, il monta dans sa chambre chercher son sac. Malheureusement pour lui, Drago était dans le dortoir... Figé quelques instants à l'entrée, Harry détourna le regard et alla à son lit, d'où il prit ses affaires.

-Tu comptes m'éviter encore longtemps ? demanda le blond.

Harry ne répondit pas, s'afférant à vérifier si ces travaux étaient tous dans son sac.

-Tu es ridicule, tout ça parce que...

Harry était tenté de se boucher les oreilles, mais il voulait faire comme s'il n'entendait pas le blond, ce qui se révélait de plus en plus dur... Il détacha sa cape et la jeta sur son lit, puis dirigea vers sa table de chevet, en sortit quelques plumes et deux flacons d'encre.

-Et puis tu nous évites et...

Harry sortit de la pièce sous le regard exaspéré du blond. Drago finit par se lever et le suivit, bien décidé à parler à Harry. Celui-ci était déjà dans la salle commune, et semblait avoir deviné les idées de son _ meilleur ami_ car il cherchait frénétiquement à se faire un chemin dans la foule danse.

-Harry merde! Écoutes-moi!

Potter ne se retourna même pas et Drago le retint par l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de mettre à bout les nerfs de Harry qui se retourna brusquement.

-FOU MOI LA PAIX!

-PAS AVANT QUE TU NE M'ÉCOUTES!

La salle commune s'était fait silencieuse, entrecoupée des cris furieux des deux amis.

-J'AI RIEN À ENTENDRE VENANT DE TOI!

-ET BIEN TU M'ÉCOUTERAS QUAND MÊME! C'est trop facile de te défiler!

Harry lui jeter un regard dédaigneux et tourna les talons, se dirigeant tout droit vers la sortie.

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche Harry! Même pas capable de faire face à ses responsabilités!

Harry se retourna vers lui.

-T'ES VRAIMENT PAS BIEN PLACÉ POUR PARLER DE CE QUE JE DEVRAIS FAIRE OU NON!

-JE N'AI RIEN FAIT D'INTERDIT!

-ET BIEN SI MOI SI, DONNE M'EN LES PREUVES, SINON ROGUE POURRA PARFAITEMENT TOUT DÉMENTIR!

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu avais fait quelque chose d'interdit, juste que tu es lâche!  
-Eh bien soit! Je suis lâche, et alors ?

-Arrête de faire comme si ça ce ne te faisait rien!  
-Ça ne me fait rien merde!

-Menteur!  
-Désolé de te décevoir, mais je ne mens pas! Maintenant, fous moi la paix!

-Je n'ai absolument rien à régler avec toi! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor avant de tourner brusquement les talons et de sortir à l'extérieur de la salle commune.

Drago le suivit aussitôt, obstiné à ne pas lâcher le morceau et à régler cette affaire une fois pour toute.

-Merde Harry, reviens ici.

Celui-ci ne fit rien pour revenir vers Drago, au contraire, il se mit à avancer plus vite, s'enfonçant dans la pénombre des cachots. Le blond se mit à courir à sa suite, et au moment où il allait saisir son meilleur ami par l'épaule, celui-ci bifurqua à droite, et pénétra dans une pièce à la porte restée entrouverte.

-Harry...

La porte se referma dans un claquement sec.

-PAUVRE CON!

Ce fut à ce moment que Malefoy remarqua qu'il s'agissait du bureau de Severus Rogue.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou là-dedans ? marmonna-t-il.

Harry alla s'asseoir à une table de travail en jetant sans ménagement son sac à côté de la chaise.

-Sale crétin visqueux, grogna Harry en sortant de son sac de quoi écrire.  
-Énervé peut-être ?

Harry foudroya son tuteur du regard, tandis que celui-ci souriait négligemment.

-Je ne suis PAS énervé et je n'ai AUCUNE raison de l'être. Ce type est tout simplement con et je ne lui doit rien!

-C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu ne pensais pas ça de lui avant qu'il approche une certaine... Miss Granger?

Le regard que lui lança Harry fut presque aussi terrifiant que celui de Voldemort.

-Cette fille est totalement stupide et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec elle! Et Drago est un imbécile, voilà tout.

-Ne t'énerve pas! Je disais juste ça comme ça...  
Severus détourna la tête vers ses corrections, sentant le regard de l'adolescent sur sa nuque.

-Ne t'énerve pas! Je disais juste ça comme ça...  
Severus détourna la tête vers ses corrections, sentant le regard de l'adolescent sur sa nuque. Harry marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se mit au travail, ouvrant bon nombre de manuel de métamorphose, déroulant un parchemin devant lui et trempant sa plume dans l'encre, tout en lisant la première question qu'il avait rédiger dans le cahier où il prenait en note ses devoirs.

-Je veux pas croire que je fais ça, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

-Faire quoi ? demanda le maître des potions, qui écoutait son élève pour tenter de tout comprendre.

-Mes devoirs! continua Harry, gribouillant énergiquement dans la marge de son parchemin pour tenter de faire écrire sa plume.

-Tu fais enfin ce qu'il faut que tu fasses!  
-Je déteste les cours...  
-Mais non voyons, tu ne les déteste pas, dit son tuteur d'un ton léger en griffonnant des commentaires sur la feuille d'un de ses élèves.

-Oui je les déteste!  
-Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont de si détestable ces cours ?  
-Le fait que je sois obligé de m'y rendre...

-Si tu veux un diplôme, mieux vaut les suivre les cours.  
Harry eut un rire froid.  
-Un diplôme ? Que voudrais-tu que j'en fasse avec ma moyenne de vie trèèèès élevée ?

-Tu sais que t'es décourageant parfois toi ?  
-On me le dit souvent...

-Allons Harry, un peu de motivation... Qui te dis que tu ne viendras pas à bout de Voldemort ?

-Ma conscience et mon instinct.

Il griffonna quelques réponses à son essai de métamorphose sans trop d'enthousiasme, puis soupira.

-Tu peux me donner un accès à la réserve ? J'en ai besoin pour mon devoir...

-Je te rappelle que les autres élèves parviennent à faire leur essai sans devoir aller à la réserve! Quelle est ta vraie raison ?

-Ça c'est ma raison! Tu viens me dire que tu ne me crois pas ?

-Mais si, simplement ça me parait bizarre... Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller sans aller à la réserve ?

-Merde Severus, qu'est ce que ça te coûte ?

-Ma réputation...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et émit un grondement sourd.

-Qui va le savoir ?

-Ceux qui vont te voir...

-Ça ne veut rien dire!

-Dois-je te rappeler que tu viens de passer la dernière semaine en ma compagnie, pendant TOUTES tes heures libres ?

-Oh, ça va...

Harry s'interrompit, avant de reprendre ses affaires, de tout fourrer son sac et de se lever. Severus soupira.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ?

-Eh bien puisque ça te dérange que je reste TOUTES mes heures libres avec toi, je vais autre part!

-Harry ais-je dit ça ?

-Tu l'as insinué.

-Rassied-toi à cette table et continu à travailler. J'aime mieux te voir ici, qu'à aller perdre ton calme avec les autres élèves et vouloir tous les écorcher vif.

-Qu'est-ce qui te dis que c'est ce que je veux faire ?

-Ne dit pas le contraire, celui qui ne voit pas que tu voudrais le faire est aveugle!

-Et bien il faut acheter des lunettes à beaucoup de monde!

-Rassied toi, et continue...

Harry, déjà sur les nerfs, eut du mal à garder son calme.

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre!

-Je ne te donne pas d'ordre, je te propose de rester ici.

Il le fixa attentivement.

-Je ne suis pas Dumbledore Harry, quoique tu penses, et je ne veux pas ton mal, loin de là...

-Eh bien tu n'es pas très clair dans ce cas!

-Calme-toi s'il te plait... Je t'assure que ce n'était pas une remarque méchante!

Harry prit une grande inspiration, et, sans quitter Rogue des yeux, déposa à nouveau son sac au sol, près de la table de travail, puis se rassied.

Rogue esquissa un sourire auquel le garçon ne répondit pas, puis plaça ses mains à plat sur le bureau et lui adressa la parole à nouveau.

-Écoute Harry... Ce que je voulais dire est que tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année! Cette attitude te détruit complètement!

-Je vais très bien Severus, très bien. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise si je dois continuer à avoir cette attitude ou non. C'est la mienne et c'est tout!

-Tu as besoin d'amitié, d'affection... d'arrêter de se renfermer sur toi-même.

-Pas du tout!

-Tu deviens plus distant à chaque jour...

-Au moins, je ne souffre pas à cause de personne.

-Souffrir fait partie de la vie!

-J'ai eu mon quota de souffrance à jamais!

-Tu ne peux pas t'exiler à ce; point!

-Si je peux!

-Harry, essais de comprendre, tu souffres, et ça me désole de te voir comme ça, je sais ce que c'est...

-Non tu ne le sais pas!

-Si je le sais! J'étais comme toi, à ton âge, seul, en rage contre le monde entier.

-Menteur.

-Aurais-tu oublié que tu as visité ma pensine ?

Harry rougit légèrement à la mention de la mésaventure.

-Tu avais les Serpentard!

-Et toi aussi tu les as!

-Non, ils sont tous avec Drago, et je hais ce type!

-Harry, ils sont avec toi.

-Non! Arrête de parler de ce dont tu ignores! Il sont tous à sa botte, je ne ferai pas de même!

-Ils te soutiendraient si tu allais vers eux!

-Et à quoi ça me servirait ?  
-Tu pourrais avoir des amis, des alliers!

-J'ai besoin de personne.

-Pourtant tu es venu vers moi.

-Parce que tu ne m'y as pas forcé!  
-Personne ne te force à accepter leur amitié.

-Je n'en veux pas de toute façon! Tu ne la pas pris toi-même non plus que je sache, la leur, autrefois!

-Justement, ne fait pas la même erreur que j'ai faite!  
-Ce n'est pas une erreur, laisse moi faire ce que je veux!  
-Tu es bien trop tête, tu sais ça ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire de toute façon ? lui hurla Harry.

-Moi rien, mais ça me désole de te voir ainsi.

-Je m'en fiche de ce que toi tu penses, je sais très bien ce que je dois faire!

-Tu le regretteras Harry un jour, et ce jour-là, il sera trop tard pour regretter.

-Je n'ai que six mois pour regretter, et je n'en aurai pas le temps!

-Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu ne mourras pas, et je jure que je ferai tout pour empêcher ça!

-Soit, de toute façon je m'en fiche!

Severus soupira, avant de se replonger dans ses corrections et jetant un coup d'oeil régulièrement au garçon. Harry grogna à un moment et soupira.

-Je vais à la biblio... J'ai besoin d'un livre pour mon devoir de potion...

Il se leva, laissant tous ces trucs sur la table. Sortant du bureau, il soupira. Il était fatigué, et à bouts de nerfs alors que la journée n'était pas encore à sa fin. Se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, il se plongea dans ses pensées sans faire attention aux élèves qui le regardaient bizarrement. Des chuchotements suivaient son passage, mais Harry n'y porta pas vraiment attention, se dirigeant vers l'étage supérieur où se trouvait le sanctuaire des livres. Lorsqu'il entra, ce fut le silence, fait habituel dans la bibliothèque cependant. Les quelques élèves présents se remirent à chuchoter sous le regard sévère de Mrs Pince. Harry grogna et se dirigea vers un rayon consacrer au antidote, là où devait se trouver le livre qu'il recherchait. Cherchant le livre dans le rayon, il sentit les regards posés sur lui et se retourna plusieurs fois pour foudroyer ses épieurs du regard. Les regards se retournaient toujours brusquement, la plupart des élèves - qui étaient tous plus jeunes - déglutissaient péniblement. Il faut dire que le survivant, habillé tout en noir, les cheveux perpétuellement en bataille et le regard d'un vert étincelant désormais non cacher par des lunettes n'était pas des plus rassurant. Pourtant, les murmures de s'arrêtaient pas.

-Je te le dis, on m'a affirmé qu'ils étaient ensemble...

-Non, je te ne crois pas!

-La personne affirme avoir entendu des gémissements...

-Impossible, tu les imagines ensemble ?

-Qui sait, après tout le monde a dit qu'il était fou!

-Fou ? Lui fou ?

-Bah, tu l'as bien entendu toi aussi ces rumeurs...

-Ouais, mais j'imagine mal un fou et un persécuteur ensemble. Ils se sont toujours haït...

Harry ne faisait pas attention aux bruits sur son passage. Ayant trouvé le livre, il alla vers Mrs Pince qui nota le titre du livre sur un parchemin. Par la suite, il sortit de la bibliothèque, reprenant le chemin du retour vers les cachots. Les élèves le suivaient du regard, chuchotaient sur son passage, et certains le suivaient même. Ils poussèrent des petits cris lorsque Harry s'engouffra dans le bureau de Rogue. Severus releva son regard vers Potter qui venait d'entrer, cherchant à savoir quel livre il avait emprunter, mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps, posant le grimoire sur sa table de travail, s'installant par la suite devant ses parchemins et se mettant à feuilleter le bouquins. Le garçon marquait parfois les pages intéressantes d'un bout de parchemin, mais tout ça dans un silence complet.

-Quel livre as-tu emprunté ?

-Pourquoi te le dirigeais-je ? C'est mon devoir...

-Eh bien c'est pour savoir, par curiosité...

-La curiosité est...

-Un vilain défaut, je connais le proverbe!

-Alors met-le en pratique Severus.

-Oh pitié, ça ne te fera rien de me dire ce que c'est quand même; si ?

-Très bien, soupira Harry. J'ai emprunté un livre de potions poussées.

Severus fronça les sourcils, et lui demanda le livre ? En soupirant, Harry s'exécuta :

-_Les mystères mystérieux des antidotes._

-Ce n'est pas pour les septièmes...

-Non, en effet, et alors ?

-Mais, tu n'as le droit de te servir de cela!

-Il était à la bibliothèque, j'ai tout à fait le droit!

-Eh bien il ne devrait pas s'y trouver!

-Tant pis...

Harry se remit au travail. Severus resta à fixer son élève quelques instants, en plissant le front, tant et si bien que Harry finit par relever la tête.

-Écoute, je suis dans mon droit, et j'aimerais terminer ce devoir!

-Ouais...

-Tu finiras bien par le voir ce devoir de toute façon merde, c'est toi qui me donnes ma note.

-Bon allez, travail et puis va manger!

-Oui _ professeur_, acquiesça Harry, avec un sourire moqueur dissimuler.

-N'importe quoi, soupira l'adulte en jetant un coup d'oeil au devoir suivant, essai lamentable d'une première année.

Un quart d'heure passa dans un silence constant. Harry finit par soupirer et ranger ses choses.

-Il était temps, soupira-t-il, refermant l'imposant grimoire.

-Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, je vais manger, et puis je verrai.

-Je ne veux pas te voir ici, d'accord ? Essaye d'aller un peu avec les autres...

-Je verrais... J'vais aller faire un tour à la tour d'astronomie.

-Couvre toi, il fait froid.

-Severus, joue pas à la mère poule...

-Faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, pourtant!

-Ben évite, je peux le faire tout seul...

Rogue eut un sourire moqueur.

-Aller file!

Harry sortit du bureau, un sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre son repas. Tout était désert, à son grand bonheur, et la solitude l'accompagna jusque devant les doubles portes de la salle. Mais lorsqu'il entra dans la salle déjà pleine de monde, il ne pensa qu'a une chose. Avoir terminé rapidement son repas! Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa table, ne regardant personne, les chuchotements l'accompagnant.

-Oui, oui, c'est lui, tout le monde le dit.

-Non tu veux rire, lui ? Avec l'autre ?

-Il avait des preuves...

Harry s'installa à sa table et se servit de viande.

-Attends, eux deux ? Mais...

-Je sais, ça peut paraître bizarre, et pourtant...

-Non, non, je crois pas qu'ils soient gay... Je veux dire, eux ?

-Je te le dis!

-Mais... Il a déjà sortit avec plusieurs filles!

-Et l'autre alors ? On ne sait rien sur lui! Je te dis que le prof doit être gay, et l'autre bi!

-Tu crois que ça va continuer ?

-Je sais pas... En tout cas bravo, c'est d'un propre!

-Moi ça m'en donne des frissons...

-J'avoue que Dumbledore le verra sans doute pas très bien...

-Tu rigoles, il doit faire une crise cardiaque!

Les deux jeunes de cinquième année se tournèrent vers le directeur qui fronçait les sourcils et regardaient les élèves, tentant de connaître le problème. Harry se mit à engloutir son repas à une vitesse record. Alors que Dumbledore se penchait vers McGonnagall, Harry se releva précipitamment et sortit de la pièce.

-Oui, Potter et Rogue...

-Qui t'a dit ça ?

-La rumeur est partit de chez les Gryffondor...

-Normal, ils le déteste.

-Non, c'est vraiment vrai!

-Ouais je te crois.

-Va demander à Ronald Weasley si tu ne me crois pas!

Harry les regarda pendant un moment... Tiens, tiens, ça devenait intéressant. Il s'élança dans le grand escalier de marbre, Weasley devait se trouvait quelque part au deuxième étage, son cours de métamorphose venait de se terminer... Il le trouverait, et le ferait avouer cette sombre histoire... Une fois sur ladite étage, il se mit à chercher à travers les élèves qui se trouvaient aux alentours. Ici encore, les rumeurs persistaient. A chaque éclat roux, Harry se tournait, sans pourtant apercevoir son ancien meilleur ami.

-Où est ce petit imbécile, siffla-t-il.

Il continua à marcher, et au détour d'un couloir, faillit lui rentrer dans celui qu'il cherchait, de plein fouet.

-Weasley, siffla-t-il, en l'empoignant par le collet et le tira vers un couloir pratiquement désert.

-Potter, ricana le rouquin. Tu n'es pas près de Rogue ?

-Qu'est-ce que t'es allé raconter, siffla le survivant, en rage.

-Bah, la vérité...

-JE COUCHE PAS AVEC SEVERUS!

-Severus hein... Quelle intimité entre vous!

-Tu vas immédiatement couper cette rumeur débile!

-Trop tard, elle est lancée, et la vérité se répand toujours très vite!

Harry resserra sa prise autour de la gorge du rouquin qui blêmit en un tant record.

-Tu vas arrêter cette rumeur, reprit Potter, hachant très clairement ses mots.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je fasse, idiot!

-Excuses publics, et la vérité!

-Jamais.

Harry lui décocha un coup de poing, il avait vu rouge, et n'avait pas pu se retenir. Ron sortit aussitôt sa baguette, Harry aussi vite que lui.

_ -STUPEFIX!_

_ -PROTEGO!_

-Tu espères quoi Weasley ? Tu ne battras jamais!

-_STUPEFIX!_

_ -DESTRUCTO!_

Ron fut repoussé sous le coup de l'impact. Harry rangea sa baguette et s'approcha de lui, dangereusement. Il le souleva par le collet de sa robe, l'étranglant presque. Au même moment, les deux Préfet-en-Chef arrivèrent, McGonnagall et Rogue les suivant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? siffla la directrice des Gryffondor.

Harry tourna son regard vers eux, ses yeux brûlant de rage. Il tenait toujours le Gryffondor, et, sous le coup de la colère, il le jeta à terre aux pieds des quatre personnes.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Potter ? demanda brutalement McGonnagall, ne cherchant pourtant point à relever son élève étendu à ses pieds, le souffle court.

Harry ne fit que lui envoyer l_e regard qui tue_, la colère s'insufflant en lui.

-Répondez Potter ou vous aurez une retenue.

-Je ne justifierez pas des actes totalement normales!  
-Mr Potter!  
Cette fois-ci, c'était Rogue qui avait parler. Ron se releva lentement.

-Il, il a perdu la tête.

-Ferme ta grande gueule Weasley! siffla Harry.

-Harry!

Rogue était retourner au tutoiement. Harry ne cilla même pas à l'appel de son professeur. Hermione, qui n'était pas encore intervenue, aida Ron à se relever. Harry sentit une bouffée de jalousie mélangée à de la haine monter en lui. Et lorsque le rouquin lui sourit triomphalement, Harry voulut se jeter à nouveau sur lui, mais en fut empêché par les deux bras qui lui tenait les siens.  
-Harry! reste-là!  
-Lâches-moi Severus, que je lui fasse payer, siffla l'adolescent.  
Il tirait si fort que le maître des potions avait du mal à le retenir. D'une geste brusque où il mit toutes ses forces, il tira Harry vers lui et le réceptionna à la taille par ses deux bras.   
Lorsque Hermione tourna la tête qu'elle avait jusque-là gardée vers Ron, ce fut pour voir cet étrange tableau... Harry dans les bras de son professeur, qui contemplait Ron avec haine.

-Je te ramène à mon bureau toi, nous allons avoir une petite discussion!

-Non, lâche-moi!  
Harry se mit à se débattre pour que Rogue le lâche, mais c'était peine perdue. Drago, Ron et Hermione regardèrent leur maître des potions emmené Potter qui refusait de coopérer, toutes les rumeurs, qui avait été lancés par Weasley, s'influant dans l'esprit des deux préfets-en-chef, les faisant affreusement doutés à présent. Il leur parvenait à présent les protestations de Harry, qui furent brutalement étouffées, puis qui se turent. Hermione se tourna vers Drago, les yeux ronds.

-Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je crois, rassure-moi.

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

-Je... Là, j'en sais rien, mais j'ai peur de la réponse.

-Bon, tu viens Hermione ? coupa brutalement Ron.

Celle-ci se retourna.

-Non, je reste avec Drago encore un petit moment... Je te rejoins plus tard Ron.

Le rouquin jeta un regard noir ou blond, avant de se détourner. Lorsqu'il eut passé le coin du couloir, Hermione tomba dans les bras de Drago.

-Je peux pas y croire Drago!

-Harry à droit à sa liberté, Hermione.

Pourtant, son ton qu'il aurait voulut ferme trembler légèrement.

-Mais je veux dire... Il est sorti avec moi et puis... Il l'a toujours détesté!

Elle semblait presque désespérée.

-Écoutes Hermione, il s'est séparé de nous de toute façon... Il a accueilli le seul qui restait.

-Rogue ne c'est JAMAIS soucié de lui, JAMAIS. Comment veux-tu qu'il accueil quelqu'un qui l'a fait souffrir pendant six années ?

-C'est Harry...

La jeune fille soupira.

-Il a tellement changé! Je croyais le connaître...

-Nous le connaissons, c'est lui qui ne veut plus se connaître je crois...

-Non, il est quelqu'un d'autre depuis...

La Gryffondor réfléchit quelque peu.

-... La mort de Sirius, ou bien durant l'année dernière.

Drago soupira.

-Je ne cherche plus à comprendre, j'attends. La poussière retombera bien un jour et le temps va avoir arrangé les choses.

-Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre!

-Je sais... Moi aussi.

Ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, tous deux plongés dans leur souvenir d'un Harry souriant et de bonne humeur, sans cette lueur de fatigue au fond des yeux. Cette lueur qui ne le quittait jamais, qui se voilait de temps à autre certes, mais qui n'était jamais totalement absente. Cette lueur de désespoir, d'un vieillard en aillant trop vu, qui est las et fourbu.

[...]

Harry, de son côté, brisait des fioles à terre, jetait des livres sur les murs et renversait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main sous le regard exaspéré de son professeur de potion et tuteur.

-Harry, tu comptes mettre un vrai chaos dans mon bureau ? demanda au bout d'un moment Severus qui était assis derrière son grand bureau de bois ébène.

Harry ne fit que lui jeter un regard courroucé et remplit de colère. Rogue l'avait ramené jusqu'au cachot où il s'était enfermé avec lui dans son bureau pour attendre que Harry se soit calmé, mais ça ne semblait pas être pour bientôt.

-Mon pauvre mobilier ne t'a absolument rien fait tu sais.

Même réaction du jeune homme qui prit une fiole sur le bureau de son professeur et, s'apprêtant à la jeter à terre, il le leva le bras...

... Pour se la faire prendre par Severus.

-Je préfère que tu ne brises pas celle-là, merci.

-Et pourquoi ? siffla Harry, la voix tremblante de rage accumuler, fusillant son professeur du _regard qui tue_.

-Parce que c'est une potion difficile à préparer et que je ne tiens pas à ce qu'elle soit cassée par la simple fureur d'une crise d'un adolescent incapable de se contrôler.

-JE TE DÉTESTE!

Il se rua vers la porte, mais il s'avéra que celle-ci ne céda pas sous la colère de vouloir sortir.

-Ouvre!

-Tu remarques la ressemblance avec le jour où tu voulais sortir du bureau de Dumbledore ?

-Je-veux-sortir! dit l'adolescent en hachant les mots.

-Et bien moi j'ai décidé que tu restais ici jusqu'à tu te sois calmé et que tu sois en état de ne plus allez faire de bêtises.

-N'importe quoi! Je veux juste faire un tour dehors!

-Je ne savais pas que la tour des Gryffondor et aller frapper Weasley s'appelait un tour dehors!

Harry grogna à cette phrase qui se révélait à moitié juste.

-Mais enfin Sev', tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a répandu comme rumeurs!

-Et tu t'es laissé abusé et emporté par ce qui n'était pas vrai. C'est une vague dangereuse Harry...

-Mais, je supporte pas qu'il salisse la réputation des gens ainsi!

-Qu'en as-tu à faire ? Tu n'as déjà pas bonne réputation, et moi non plus...

-Mais...

-Harry, laisse-les parler, ce n'est pas la vérité, et nous le savons tous les deux. Un peu plus ou un peu moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ?

-Rien, grogna Harry.

-Bien, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'ignorer la moindre rumeur te parvenant, c'est clair?

-Oui...

-Tu me le jures ?

-_Grmbl._

-Harry... menaça le professeur et le foudroyant du regard!

-Rôh, c'est promis!

-Voilà qui est mieux.

-Je peux sortir maintenant ?

-Non.

Harry lui envoya un regard à lui glacer le sang et alla s'asseoir en tailleur dans un coin sombre du bureau, les bras croisés. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour se calmer, apaiser son esprit et relaxer son corps, sa respiration redevenant régulière. Apaisé depuis quelques instants, il se laissa aller. Severus, qui regardait, sursauta quand le corps de son élève s'affaissa légèrement.

-Harry ? demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, plongé dans un état second, une transe, son esprit astral s'évadant de son corps, partant à l'aventure dans le château.

-Harry!

Il se précipita vers le Survivant et se pencha vers lui. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant sa poitrine qui se levait et s'abaissait toujours, mais bien plus lentement.

-Quelle idée stupide de lui avoir donner des cours d'Occlumencie, grogna Severus, son inquiétude ne l'ayant pourtant pas quitté.   
Si Harry pouvait s'évader de cette manière en si peu de temps, seul Merlin savait ce qu'il était en train de faire, et quelle idée stupide qui pouvait lui passer à l'esprit. Le professeur s'installa près du garçon, et posa la tête de ce dernier sur ses genoux, l'allongeant ainsi plus confortablement. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, sa main se mettant machinalement à caresser presque tendrement les cheveux du garçon, passant entre ses mèches, comme si c'était la chose la plus habituelle du monde. Il pensait aux derniers mois, puis aux dernières années. Il remonta le temps, le fil conducteur de ses pensées étant principalement le garçon qui se tenait près de lui, toujours immobile. Il le revoyait durant sa cinquième année, si désespéré pendant ses cours d'Occlumencie, puis lors du Tournois des Trois Sorcier, lorsqu'il avait été surpris avec Black et Lupin et les deux autres Gryffondor à la Cabane Hurlante... Tout se reportait à lui, il revoyait le passé de Harry, il le revoyait grandir, prendre maturité et expérience, mais aussi douleur et tristesse. Il le revoyait faire son entrer à Poudlard, cette lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux, les yeux de Lily Potter. Pourtant, ses pensées furent pas la suite emportées sur son propre passé, sur sa scolarité à Poudlard, sur James Potter et ses amis. Il revoyait les blagues dont il avait été la victime, de sa rencontre proche avec Lupin transformé, des nombreuses tentatives de Lily de le défendre devant les maraudeurs, tandis qu'il la traitait de sang-de-bourbe. Une époque lointaine pour lui, qu'il regrettait avec nostalgie. C'était un mois après son diplôme de sorcellerie à la main qu'il s'était joint aux forces de Voldemort, tout cela pour oublier un passé qu'il avait détesté... Une enfance de misère et regretté, autant à Poudlard que chez lui, avec ce père haïssable et cette mère toujours absente. Mais n'étais-ce pas mieux que de suivre un maître ignoble tuant pour son plaisir ? Il avait assez regretté ses actes, mais jamais il n'oublierait ces années-là... Il avait au moins eu l'intelligence de changer de camp!

Severus soupira et reporta son regard sur Harry qui était toujours plongé dans un état léthargique, déconnecté de la réalité, son esprit porté au gré de sa liberté nouvellement acquise par ce pouvoir qu'il avait développé.

-Harry... Trouveras-tu seulement un jour ce que tu cherches si ardemment ?

Cette quête de vérité qui s'était emparé de Harry allait-elle un jour avoir récompense à toute ces témérités ? Cette recherche si désespéré qui anéantissait à chaque échec le jeune homme allait-elle un jour relâché cette étau de détresse qui l'avait si violement prit ? Ce gamin lui ressemblait trop, il souffrait trop... Mais les capacités pour s'en sortir il les avait. Un pouvoir immense. N'avait-il pas eu assez d'histoire, pour qu'en plus il soit au centre d'une prophétie maudite ? Malgré son pouvoir, il n'avait que dix-sept ans... Bien trop jeune pour porter sur ses épaules le fardeau d'une lutte intense contre un monstre tel Voldemort. Si jamais, par pur miracle, le bien écrasait le mal et que Harry survivait une nouvelle fois à cette terrible épreuve, dans quelle circonstance cela serait-il ? Dans quel état en sortirait-il ? La victoire contre un pareil adversaire causait bien des dommages chez un simple mortel, et les pertes de son entourage était bien souvent immense. Et sa vie en serait à jamais marquée. Son but n'était autre que de survivre pour le moment, mais après ? Pourrait-il avoir une vie normale après une enfance presque inexistante ? Pourrait-il seulement se lever un matin comme les autres et décider de ce qu'il allait entreprendre au cours de la journée, sans se demandés si les répercussions n'en seraient-elles pas catastrophique ? Serait-il seulement capable et avoir la volonté de vivre ? Ou même... serait-il simplement capable de finir ses études à Poudlard, de se trouver un travail et de faire face chaque matin à des gens béas d'admiration devant lui ? Serait-il encore capable de vivre ?  
La perspective que le garçon choisirait une issue plus facile terrifiait Severus, qui se fit la promesse d'empêcher le garçon de recourir au suicide.

-Si seulement tu savais Harry, soupira-t-il. Savoir ce que la vie peut tout de même t'apporter.

Il délaissa les cheveux sur Survivant pour son front qu'il effleura du bout des doigts, avant d'aller se noyer une nouvelle fois dans la tignasse ébène. Alors que sa main parcourait les mèches noires, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser le passage à un jeune homme blond. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce et s'immobilisa soudainement lorsque son regard tomba sur les deux hommes.

-Qu... Ah... Je... Et bien c'est que...

Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots, mais il finit par se ressaisir.

-Euh, professeur... Dumbledore veut vous voir, enfin, il veut vous voir vous et Harry...

Severus, qui n'avait pas bougé et qui fixait son élève, lui répondit :

-Dites au directeur que nous sommes occupés.

À l'instant où il disait ça, Harry remua légèrement en poussant un gémissement et le garçon écarquilla les yeux.

-Mais professeur...

-Pas de mais Malefoy, Mr Potter n'est pas en état pour aller déambuler dans les corridors!

-Vous pouvez tout simplement le réveiller...?

-Il n'est pas endormi!

-Alors justement...

-Faites ce que je vous dis Malefoy!

Harry remuait de plus en plus, signifiant son retour prochain.

-Mais j'ai l'ordre de...

-DEHORS!

Drago se détourna et sortit de la pièce, maudissant son professeur.Mais bien vite, la curiosité fit place à la colère et il en vint à se demander ce que faisait Rogue, la main dans les cheveux d'Harry, tandis que celui-ci était dans un état second. Il revint vers la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci, impatient d'entendre s'il se passerait quelque chose. Il entendit des murmures, et des gémissements venant de Harry. Severus parla.

-Revenu Harry ?

Le garçon étouffa un bâillement.

-Pourquoi suis-je dans cette position ?

-J'ai pensé que tu serais plus confortable ainsi, c'était pour te faire plaisir...

Le Serpentard cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté.

-Tu peux m'aider à me relever ? demanda-t-il, d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude et encore endormi.

Severus eut un petit rire et le redressa légèrement pour qu'il puisse se rasseoir.

- Tu sais que tu m'as fait peur Harry ? Tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu de tes intentions!

- Je voulais juste me calmer... Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal à toi en m'énervant, alors que tu as fait tellement pour moi...

Drago, de l'autre côté de la porte, avait peur que la phrase ne soit a double sens...

-J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire Harry, rien de plus.

-N'empêche que ça m'a empêcher de faire bien des conneries...

Il y eut un moment de silence.

-Sirius aurait fait la même chose je crois, et il t'en remercierait sans aucun doute aujourd'hui. Enfin...

Il leva son regard émeraude vers Severus.

-S'il était toujours là...

Severus avait tiqué au prénom de son ancien ennemi, mais ne dit rien par respect pour Harry. Il sourit à son élève et acquiesça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry... Il est sûrement mieux là où il est à présent.

-Il ne souffre plus au moins... C'est déjà ça...

Pourtant, sa voix se cassa.

-Mais tu en souffres...

-Oh Severus! Je n'ai plus que toi... ils m'ont tous abandonnés!

Le maître des potions soupira.

-Ils n'attendent que tu retournes vers eux Harry.

Celui-ci se colla contre le torse de son ami, cherchant du réconfort.

-Je ne pourrais plus leur faire confiance Sev'...

-Essaie Harry... Tu mérites bien mieux que l'amour d'un homme comme moi!

Drago se détacha de la porte, le coeur battant.

-Pourtant, continua le jeune homme, tu es le seul qui me comprend.

-Les autres te comprendront si tu le veux.

-Alors c'est que je ne veux pas...

-Les désirs et les besoins sont deux choses Harry.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, et je ne désir pas les voir.

-Mens toi à toi-même si tu le veux, mais je en suis pas stupide.

-Alors moi, je préfère être stupide.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, pendant le temps que Drago remontait les escaliers des donjons.

-Je dois prévenir Hermione, murmura-t-il, partant vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Il arriva au portrait de la grosse dame alors même qu'elle en sortait.

-Les soupçons sont confirmés, lâcha-t-il.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Comment ça, confirmés ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je viens d'entendre une conversation de leur part...

-Tu... Tu les as espionné ?

-J'ai pas put m'en empêcher, j'ai surpris Harry couché sur les genoux de Rogue, plongé dans un état second et le prof passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Rogue m'a dit de sortir parce que Harry pouvait pas aller voir Dumbledore et j'ai... surpris leur conversation.

-Drago!  
-Oh arrête, qu'est ce que tu aurais fait dans ces circonstances!  
-Harry fait ce qu'il veut, tu n'avais pas à l'espionner!

-Oh je t'en pris Hermione, je voulais seulement savoir l'état de mon ami!  
-Tu as violé son intimité, comme celle de Rogue. S'il le voulait, il pourrait te faire renvoyer!  
-Et ben tu sais quoi ? Je sais que Rogue le fera pas...  
-Et pourquoi cela ?

Drago la regarda attentivement.

-Tu ne connais pas mon état chez les Malefoy, lui oui.

-Ça ne change rien, Drago! Il est du côté de Harry maintenant, tu as compris ? Et si en effet il l'aime, il prendra sa défense quoi qu'il arrive!  
Drago acquiesça, et à sa plus grande surprise une larme coula sur sa joue. Était-ce à cause du ridicule de la situation ? Des nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre ou simplement le fait d'avoir perdu le seul vrai ami qu'il avait jamais eu ?

-Je... Pourquoi est-ce que tout tourne toujours mal ? soupira-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas Drago, mais pour le moment, si Harry est heureux avec Rogue, nous devons respecter ses choix.

-Mais, comment accepté _ ça._ Du jour au lendemain, cette histoire nous parvient, et il ne veut plus nous parler, comment en avoir le coeur nette merde ?

-Je crois que c'est à nous d'aller vers lui...  
-J'ai déjà essayé! Il ne m'écoute pas.  
-Mouais, évidemment si tu essayes la tactique des Malefoy!  
Il lui lança un regard courroucé tandis qu'elle souriait.  
-Laisse-moi faire Drago, on verra ensuite!

Malefoy grogna de mécontentement, mais acquiesça tout de même d'un signe de tête.

-Très bien Hermione, je te laisse ta chance.

La jeune fille sourit, avant de lui faire la bise et de se détourner, laissant Drago seul derrière elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonjour à tous! Comment allez-vous ? Désolé pour le temps que ce chapitre à prit pour venir jusqu'à vous. J'ai été pas mal occupé avec mon autre fic: _Oasis _ (fait en commun avec Umbre77, elle a écrit Coeur de Cristal pour ceux dont ce nom leur dit quelque chose.) Je vous invite à aller lire cette fic :)

Mais maintenant, voici le chapitre que beaucoup attendait avec impatience!

Maintenant... _**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**_

_Le Duo Infernal!_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	16. La douleur de deux êtres différents, si

**Diclamer**** : **Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à J.K Rowling excepté l'intrigue et ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes originaux. Bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci à notre beta-readeuse Dawn! Tu me sauves littéralement la vie! Par la suite, je tiens à m'excuser pour la semaine de retard que j'ai prise dans la publication de notre fic à moi et Siria, la raison est que, j'ai dû reformater mon ordi, et je n'ai eu accès à mon PC qu'il y a quelques jours et j'avais la flemme de poster, donc maintenant, me voilà bel et bien de retour!

**RARs**** :**

**Namyothis**** :** Moins d'humour ? Hum... Ouais, en effet, mais le Duo Infernal est dissous, pour un moment, il va revenir, t'inquiète... Faut être patient! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus, on se revoit au chapitre suivant!

**Pithy**** : **Wow ? Cool! Un WOW! 3 fois ??? Eh ben, heu, je sais plus quoi dire là lol! La meilleure ? Tu vas nous faire rougir, faut pas exagérer! Presque à faire pleurer ? Roooooohhhh, dommage ? s'incline galamment à son tour merci bien. Lol, assez déconner. Nan franchement, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit au chapitre suivant!****

**Nekozumi**** : **Cool, une nouvelle lectrice! Quand le slash ? Heu, d'ici quelque chapitre, 22-23 probalbmenet puisque le 22 en est au début de son écriture! Mystère et boule de gomme en effet, puisque nous n'en sommes pas certaine nous même encore! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit au chapitre prochain!

**Lisha0401 : **Merci pour ta proposition, mais on a déjà une beta-redeause! Désolé, mais je te garde sur ma liste d'attente... On ne sait jamais! Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit au chapitre suivant! A plus!

**Serenity**** : **Alors toi, je t'ai déjà répondu par mail, donc, je ne le ferait pas ici non plus! Je te remercie seulement pour ta review! On se revoit au prochain chapitre! A plus!

**Moxie**** : **Un par jour ? langue à terre et se traîne misérablement vous allez me tuer si je fais ça! Encore là, il est tard et je derais aller poster le chapitre suivant du Loup Solitaire par la suite! Beta-readeur ? Oh je suis désolé, mais j'en ai déjà pris une! Par contre, je garde sur ma liste d'attente si jamais j'en ai besoin d'un autre, promis! Ou bien, si jamais tu suis, par hasard, le Loup Solitaire, ça pourrait aussi m'aider, mais le premier volet est terminé, ça irait pour le second, qui n'est pas encore débuté! Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et ta proposition! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! Ciao!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Un Slash Hp/Dm? C'est ce qui est prévu, en effet ! On le prend toujours en considération. Tu kiffes sur notre fic ? Super une autre fan (jme répète pas un peu là (à voir la fin de la review précédente!)) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**ChtiteElfie**** :** Harry en Serpentard ? Mmmmmmmmmhhhhhhm bave... se fait donné une bonne gifle par Siria Oui, oui, je me ressaisie! Deviens pas violente chère! Notre fic est ta préféré ? Génial! On a une autre fan! Menfin, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Anonymoua**** : **Bon, toi tu vas me faire mourir avec ta review, je m'y lance tout de même :

Alors comme ça tu trouves que notre idée est fraîche, jeune et innovatrice ? Que de flatterie ! Tu vas nous faire rougir, sincèrement, mais on est bien contente d'apprendre que cette fic plait! On te jette des bisoux à toi aussi, on te remercie ÉNORMÉMENT d'avoir pris le temps d'envoyer une (longue!) review! Et heu, on se revoit au prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta review, bonne lecture et a plus! (Finalement, c'était pas si long lol!)

**Melhuiwen**** :** Bijour toi! T'as décidé de te ramener sur ma fic ? Super sympa! Jt'adore encore plus! Pas une longue review ? Bah c'est pas grave, ça m'évitera de pouvoir passer rapidement aux autres et de pouvoir enfin poster ce foutu chapitre! Harry revendiquer son côté Serpentard ? Tu l'as dit, il fait plus que le revendiquer! Draco/Hermione ? tique Y'a pas de Draco/Hermione dans cette fic, c'est une RUMEUR! Naon, ce sera un slash Draco/Harry, avec un léger soupçon auparavant de Harry/Sev et une apparition d'une jeune fille qui s'avérera... Je dis plus rien, c'est pas sûr ça ;) Faut j'en parle à Siria ;P Le voilà ce prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! On se revoit sans doute sur tes fics avant d'ici...

**Yay****' :** Ouais, notre esprit est plus vite que nos doigts, ça on l'avoue! On fait notre possible, mais c'est pas évident! Par contre, maintenant, nous avons une beta-readeuse ce qui va ENFIN me faire souffler un peu! J'en pouvais plus! Un slash ? C'est pourtant ce que ça va devenir, et on est navré que ça ne puisse pas plair à tout le monde, mais c'est ainsi! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or : **Ron? A bat RON WEASLEY!!!!!!!!! Pleurer ? Presque ? Dommage! Merci ? Non, c'est nous qui te remercions pour ta review! Bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

**Cyrca**** : **Hum, un slash ? Brièvement, quelque chose de rien. Vous verrez bien, tous autant que vous êtes! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! Ciao!

**Sybel**** 26 : **Une répétition ? Eh merdeuh! Doit être parce que j'ai copier-coller deux fois, chiant! Pas fait attention mais bon, j'avais sans doute pas assez de temps pour le corriger comme je le voulais ce chapitre! Là par contre, tu peux plus mettre la faute sur moi ou sur Siria, c'est plus nous qui corrige, on a une beta-redeause! Ron ? Quel con! Je sais, moi aussi je le hais, je l'exècre! T'as la même opinion de lui que moi de toute façon! Pour ta question, oui Harry trimballe normalement toujours son épée sur lui, mais il y a eut un petit changement dans un chapitre suivant quelconque... Tu verras. Pourquoi il l'a pas utilisé sur Ron ? Tout simplement parce que le rouquin en valait pas la peine et que Harry est pas un assassin sanguinaire! Salazar ? Hum... On le revoit, un jour lol! Y vaque à ses occupations normalement! Menfin, je vais m'arrêté là, parce que j'en ai encore pour longtemps sinon! Merci pour ta review et a bientôt! A plus et bonne lecture!****

**Gally-Chan**** : **Ouais, il va bien y avoir un Harry/Draco, du moins, si on s'en tient aux plans présents! Ouais, tu l'avais bien dit que Sev pouvait être trognon en mère poule, nous on le trouve plutôt marrant (pissant ?) Le voilà le prochain chapitre! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. On se revoit toi et moi sur Oasis, je poste le chapitre 2 très bientôt! Ciao!

**Manehou**** :** ON EST LÀÀÀÀÀÀÀÀ! Et la voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lukas-san**** : **Laika fait un clin d'œil à Lukas Héhéhéhé, à ce que je vois, c'est l'amour fou entre vous deux ;) Vous inquiétez pas, c'est la même chose, moi et ma sœur (rrrrrr je la garde demain peuh!) Les fins sadiques ? Mais mon cher, c'est le but! Nous le voulons quelle soit sadique! Je t'explique le concept! Si un lecteur est plongé dans sa lecture et que BAM! On coupe à un moment frustrant, il reviendra automatiquement voir, parce qu'il voudra voir ce qui c'est passé. C'est une tactique tout bonnement naturel, ingénieuse et... sadique! Aurait-on oublié de préciser moi et Siria que nous avons un certain esprit... tortionnaire ? Oui, c'est bien le mot juste je crois! Moi me faire draguer ? Me gêner ? Peuh, il m'en faut plus que ça ;) Ouais, les visites sont autorisé, t'as qu'à rentré » dans ton MSN... Si t'as un MSN bien sûr! Menfin, jvais vous laissé, je dois y aller, j'ai encore une foule d'admirateur qui veulent me rencontrer, et je dois le faire seule, Siria n'étant pas présente ce soir. Bisouxxxx à tous les deux et bonne lecture! Merci pour votre review ;o) Ciao!

**Genevieve**** Black :** Un grand cœur ? Peut-être ! Idiot ? Ça tu l'as dit! Menfin, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres! La voilà la suite! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**LenaPotter1388 : **Ouais si gentiment de te laisser un review hein ;) Héhéhéhé! Lol, je ne te ferais pas une longue réponse dans ce chaptire en conséquent qu'il est tard et que je veux encore poster le Loup Solitaire ce soir et peut-être deux autre chapitres aussi! Mais ça reste à voir... Merci pour ta review et à bientôt! Gros boutoux! Bonne lecture!

**Sélène :** La voilà la suite ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Onarluca**** : **Merci pour ta review. À la prochaine à toi aussi! Ciao et bonne lecture!

**Dawn**** : **Merci infiniment, tu nous sauves la vie. Avec toutes les fics que j'ai maintenant entreprit, je manque réellement de temps. Je sais, je sais! Tu vas, toi aussi, me dire que j'en fais trop, mais c'est pas vrai! Enfin, oui, peut-être un peu, mais que veux-tu, je suis accro d'écriture et aussi que je peux entrprendre un nouveau projet, je saute sur l'occasion! Je suis incorrigible, mais peut-être que, avec le temps, je vais me calmer et apprendre! De toute façon, j'aurai pas vraiment le choix, c'est bientôt la rentré, et je vais avoir encore moins de temps! Menfin, merci infiniement pour tout et bonne lecture! Ciao!

**__**

**__**

**_Et on remercie tous les lecteurs silencieux! _**

**_A plus et bonne lecture!_**

**__**

**Citation du jour (du soir pour Laika ?) :**_Dans le silence et la solitude, on n'entend plus que l'essentiel_ **_par _****Belguise, Camille****__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre15 : La douleur de deux êtres différents, si pareil pourtant!_**

La nuit était bien avancée et les pâles rayons de lune éclairaient à peine les couloirs glacés de décembre. Il restait deux semaines avant Noël, et la routine était toujours la même à Poudlard. Enfin, routine habituellement pour le glacial Serpentard, le doucereux maître des potions et les deux Préfets-en-Chef. Pour tous les autres, le stress des examens de fin de trimestre s'était installé et leurs poids pesaient lourdement sur eux.

Une silhouette, bien qu'imperceptible aux yeux de tous se mouvait avec l'agilité d'un grand félin et d'un pas si silencieux qu'aucun feuillettement de se faisait entendre. Pourtant, quelqu'un était bel et bien là, dissimulé sous un magnifique tissu argenté, un du restreint héritage qui lui était revenu. L'étage était désert, obscur et les recoins sombres peu rassurants. L'élève se dirigeait pourtant sûrement à travers toute cette pénombre, il savait exactement où il allait et tous les points de reperd dont il avait besoin était soigneusement enregistrés dans sa mémoire. Il ouvrit une porte, se glissant furtivement à l'intérieur, bien content que la cloison de grince pas sur ses gons. Aussi silencieusement, il referma le panneau, soupirant légèrement. Il se dirigea par la suite vers le fond de la salle où un escalier montait en colimaçon sur le toit de la plus haute tour du collège : la tour d'astronomie. Malgré toute les précautions qu'il avait prises, quelqu'un se trouvait plus loin dans le couloir qu'il avait traversé, son regard braqué contre la porte qui s'était entrouverte puis refermé sans que qui que ce soit l'ait ouverte... en apparence.   

-Tu ne m'échapperas pas Harry... murmura l'ombre, s'approchant du panneau, un léger sourire plutôt indéfinissable aux lèvres.  

L'ombre s'avança, vérifiant que personne n'était présent dans le couloir, et ouvrit à son tour la porte après un moment d'attente. Elle entra précipitamment dans la pièce, et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

La fenêtre de la tour était un peu plus loin, mais l'ombre s'en désintéressa pour trouver le moindre indice du passage du jeune homme sous cape d'invisibilité. Fouillant du regard l'espace qui le séparait du gouffre de l'extérieur, il sursauta quand la voix d'Harry se leva non loin de lui.

-Severus...

Cherchant à nouveau du regard le jeune homme, il considéra qu'il n'était pas visible. Une main se posa sur son épaule, par-derrière, et il sut aussitôt que Harry se trouvait là, il pouvait sentir son souffle dans son coup.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivi? demanda le Serpentard, avant d'enlever sa cape d'invisibilité.

Severus se retourna.  
-Pour t'empêcher de faire une bêtise.

Il fixa son regard d'onyx dans les yeux émeraude de son protégé, et fut légèrement troublé par cette couleur surnaturel et cette lueur qui y brillait, une lueur peu commune dans le regard d'un enfant. Harry eut le fantôme d'un sourire, plutôt misérable, qui se révélait être triste.

-Je n'aurais pas fait de bêtise...

-Oh arrête Harry... tu penses peut-être que je vais te croire?  
-Je ne l'aurais pas fait...

Le garçon hésita, se tournant vers la fenêtre, et poursuivit.

-J'y ai pensé c'est vrai mais... Je ne peux pas.

Severus pensa qu'il aurait dû en être soulagé, mais il avait sur le coeur comme un poids... De la rancoeur envers ce que la vie avait fait de son protégé, de la tristesse, c'était assez confus.  
Le maître des potions s'approcha d'Harry et l'entoura de ses bras. Une larme coula sur la joue du Survivant.

-Je...

Harry se retourna dans les bras de l'homme, se blottissant contre lui, cherchant un maximum de réconfort et de chaleur, un frisson le parcourant.

-J'en ai marre Severus, gémit-il.

-Je le sais Harry...  
Il resserra sa prise conte l'adolescent et passa sa main doucement dans ses cheveux.  
-Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas être normal?

Rogue soupira, les yeux fermés, serrant toujours l'adolescent complètement anéanti contre lui.

-Parce que le Destin en a décidé autrement pour toi Harry...

Un moment de silence plana pendant lequel chacun se plongea dans ses pensées.

-Je devrais m'enfuir... murmura le jeune homme dans le cou de son professeur, étant donné que celui-ci faisait une demi tête à peine de plus que lui.

-Penses-tu vraiment que partir seul, sans défense, serait une bonne idée?  
-Je ne serais pas seul!  
Severus fronça les sourcils en une interrogation muette.  
-Oh Severus, viens avec moi!

Aucun des deux n'avait vu l'ombre qui se trouvait au coin de la pièce et qui les espionnait depuis quelques minutes.

-Harry, soupira celui-ci, le berçant dans ses bras, tu sais que je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard, il y a Dumbledore... et Voldemort qui est sur mes traces à présent, ce ne serait pas prudent. Et puis, imagine que des mangemorts nous prennent, que je me fasse tuer, qu'adviendrait-il de toi?

-Je te suivrais, souffla l'adolescent, désespérément accroché après la nuque de Rogue.

-Tu ne peux pas mourir Harry...

-Je m'en fiche de la prophétie! Je ne veux pas te laisser!

-Alors ne pars pas d'ici...

Harry pleurait sans retenue à présent.

-Mais je ne veux pas rester!

-Harry, écoutes-moi bien, reprit l'homme, d'une voix plus ferme, tu veux vraiment vivre exilé de tout le monde? Rejeté de la société? Tu veux avoir cette vie, cette vie qu'a eut ton parrain après son évasion d'Azkaban, c'est ce que tu veux?

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, seul un sanglot étouffé vint troubler le silence. Après un instant, il prit pourtant la parole.

-Crois tu que ça changerait quelque chose Sev? Ne suis pas déjà caché dans cette école? Ne suis-je pas rejeté de tout le monde?

-Non, non tu ne l'es pas, répondit Severus, tout le monde sait que tu es à Poudlard, que tu ne erre pas dans la nature.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien leur faire hein? Que je foute le camp?

-Ils ont besoin de toi.

-Ouais, et dès que j'aurai tué Voldemort -si j'y arrive, ce qui me parait impossible- ils s'en foutront!

-Non Harry, tout redeviendra normal pour toi, si tu y arrive.

-Normal? Parce que quelque chose a déjà été normal pour moi?

-Non, mais tu peux y arriver, je le sais...

 Harry se détacha légèrement de son professeur, tout en restant tout de même dans ses bras.

-Et toi?

 Severus fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi moi? Mon destin a déjà été tracé il y a longtemps gamin, il me faut désormais le suivre...

-Je pourrai vivre avec toi?

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'espoir.

-Tu es mon tuteur!

-Tu voudrais vivre dans la peur, constamment, entouré de danger, dans le songe qu'un psychopathe mage noir vienne débarquer chez moi en pleine nuit, m'ayant retrouvé?

-Oui, souffla l'ancien Serpentard. Je serais prêt à tout cela pour un semblant de vie normal, en famille...

-Harry... Ta famille ne se limite pas à moi.

-Je ne veux pas d'autres personnes...

Le regard d'Harry brillait de fureur tandis que Severus soupirait.

-Comptes-tu rester à part de la société toute ta vie?

-S'il le faut, oui.

-Non, tu vas te réconcilier avec tes amis, et tu vas de nouveau être heureux.

-Si je survis...

-Harry, on ne va pas revenir sur le sujet quand même!

-Et pourquoi? demanda celui-ci, d'un air buté, tu as peur de l'avenir?

-Bien sûr que j'ai peur...

Severus détourna les yeux, tandis que ceux de Harry lui lançaient un regard surpris.

-Crois-tu que j'ai envie de te voir te battre avec ce psychopathe?

Harry ne trouva rien à redire, et pourtant, plus d'une pensée traversait sa tête en cet instant.

-Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi Severus, s'entendit-il dire dans un doux murmure, mais personne ne doit penser la même chose que toi.

-Si, tout le monde pense que tu n'as pas la vie facile, mais que comme tu es courageux, tu y arrivera.

-Non, ça c'est ta vision Severus.

Ils rirent tout deux, tristement il est vrai, mais ils rirent tout de même.

-D'autres pensent que je suis un gosse élevé dans une famille de riche, qu'on m'a tout offert sur un plateau depuis mes un an et que j'ai été affreusement gâté.

Il marqua une pause.

-Malefoy a longtemps pensé cela, et la plupart des Serpentards ont aussi nourrit cette pensée.

Il releva son regard vers son ami et professeur.

-Tu as nourri cette pensée durant bien des années toi aussi.

-Bien sûr! Mais tout le monde sait ce qu'il passait réellement maintenant...

-Maintenant, mais maintenant, c'est trop tard.

-Oh Harry, que voudrais-tu de plus? Tu as toutes les cartes en mains pour avoir des amis, pour vivre mieux, et tu as tout refusé!

-Oui, j'ai tout refusé, car ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle des amis, des gens qui te poignarde dans le dos. Tous ces élèves, ce monde, il est ravagé par la rancune et la rage de l'humanité, cette soif de pouvoir qui nous dévastent tous, et qui nous fera tous crever un jour!

Tout en parlant, il s'était détaché de Severus, et s'était approché de la fenêtre la plus proche.

-Et on doit apprendre à vivre avec...

-Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde comme ça!

-As-tu réellement le choix.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Survivant, et d'un coup il monta sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la tour sous le regard effaré de son tuteur.

-A ton avis Severus? Qu'est ce qui m'empêche de sauter hein?

Celui-ci fit un pas prudent vers lui.

-Moi.

-Vraiment?

-Harry ne fait pas ça.

-Qu'est-ce qui me retient dans ce monde, qu'est-ce qui me retient réellement, qu'est-ce qui pourrait me donner quelque chose qui m'apporterait du bonheur? Rien!

-Qu'est ce que je ferais, sinon ça?

-Oh Severus! Crois-tu qu'à toi seul tu saurais me retenir sur cette terre immonde?

-N'ais-je pas essayé, n'ais-je pas voulu t'aider?

-Si, mais personne ne peut rien pour moi, je suis dévasté depuis trop longtemps par la douleur, détruit et brisé, comme un homme errant sans âme dans un monde qui n'a plus rien pour lui.

-Essaye de t'en sortir! Crois-tu que ce soit une solution de faire ça?

-Bien sûr!

-Tu es un lâche, voilà ce que tu es! cracha le maître des potions.

Hermione est toujours là.

-Je ne démenti pas, j'en ai toujours été un, et ce sera très bien si je saute!

Il détacha une main du cadrage de la fenêtre, une barrière de moins qui l'empêchait de sauter.

L'ombre qui se trouvait toujours au fond de la pièce s'agita nerveusement, tout en retenant son souffle. Il n'allait quand même pas sauter? Harry se tourna vers l'extérieur, toujours attaché à une seule main, souriant.

-Harry, souffla Severus, je t'en conjure, ne fait pas ça ou...

Il marqua une pause.

-...Ou je te suis par la suite.

-Tu ne feras pas ça Sev...

 Et pourquoi pas?

-Parce que...

Severus rit jaune.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment une raison!

-Parce que tu mérites mieux que ça toi!

-Moi j'ai tué gamin, je mérite la mort.

-Et moi aussi j'ai commis pareil acte!

-C'était à chaque fois de la légitime défense Harry... Moi c'était purement cruel.

-Et Cédric hein? C'était de la légitime défense? Et Sirius?

-Tu ne les a pas tués, mets toi ça dans le crâne une bonne fois pour toutes!

-OUI JE LES AI TUÉ!

Harry, furieux, lâcha la main qui le tenait encore en chambranle de la fenêtre, se retrouvant ainsi en parfait équilibre sur l'appui.

-Harry, je t'en pris, ne fais pas l'imbécile et descend de là.

-Tu veux que je descende très bien?

Il lui tourna dos, faisant face au vide.

-Non, pas de cette manière là! Harry je t'en supplie...

-Ah quoi bon? Hein?

Il se retourna brusquement vers Severus.

-Qu'est-ce que ça ferait au monde si je disparaissait? demanda agressivement l'adolescent.

-Au monde? Je m'en fiche... Ça me ferait mal, à moi...

Harry, qui s'attendait à tout, sauf à cela, ravala sa réplique déjà prête. Les lèvres entrouvertes, il fixait Severus de son regard vert si troublant, des milliers d'expression présent dans ses iris émeraude.

Lentement, il se raccrocha. D'abord une main, puis l'autre. Severus le fixait toujours, une lueur douloureuse au fond de son regard d'ébène. Finalement, Harry remit pied sur le sol de pierre ferme de la tour, toujours silencieux, fixant encore Rogue. Lorsqu'il fut en sécurité, Severus alla vers lui. Un clac  se fit entendre, tandis que l'ombre tressaillait. Harry écarquilla les yeux, posant la main sur sa joue déjà rouge et meurtrie. Moins d'une seconde après, les bras du maître des potions l'avaient entourés.

-Ne me refait jamais ça Harry!

Celui-ci ne dit rien, toujours sous le choc de la gifle magistral que lui avait mit son ami. Rogue l'avait gifler... Il l'avait frappé... Mais pas méchamment, les nerfs l'avaient lâché, il avait eu peur, ça Potter le savait. Severus tenait réellement à lui. Il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de son tuteur tandis que ses se voilaient légèrement de larmes... Quelqu'un tenait réellement à lui... Alors, à son grand étonnement, il de détacha quelque peu de Rogue, ses bras restant toujours autour du cou de son ami et il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'homme qui se figea légèrement, de surprise probablement. L'ombre se figea également,  à la vue du tableau, ses yeux s'écarquillant. Severus, après un instant, serra l'adolescent un peu plus contre lui, étonné lui-même de sa réaction. Harry pourtant n'en demanda pas plus et se détacha aussitôt de Rogue, se dirigeant vers la porte de la tour, il se saisit de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Bonne nuit Severus, murmura-t-il, avant de disparaître sous le morceau de tissus.

La porte s'ouvrit, démontrant qu'il partait, puis plus rien, ses pas ne se perdait pas le moindre du monde en échos dans les couloirs, pas même un pas feutré, totalement silencieux, il repartait.

Severus resta quelques instants immobiles, le souffle court tandis qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer... Harry l'avait embrassé, Harry, celui dont il avait la garde, celui qui venait de parler de se suicider... Celui auquel il s'était attaché. Il sortit à son tour de la tour, se dirigeant à pas confus vers ses appartements, des doutes, des pensées, des questions et des songes plein l'esprit.

L'ombre, qui s'était cachée au passage des deux hommes, sortit de son coin et explora bruyamment.

-Drago avait donc raison... mais entièrement?

Hermione sortit à son tour de la tour, se dirigeant elle, vers son dortoir de préfete-en-chef. Il lui fallait raconter à son ami ce qu'elle avait vu, mais peut-être allait elle attendre encore un peu... Elle voulait faire le tri dans ses pensées.

 [...]

Le lendemain, très tôt, Harry se présenta à la Grande Salle, les traits tirés, ses yeux vert encore endormis et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, témoignant d'une nuit agitée, comme les nombreuses qu'il avait passé dernièrement, et le manque de sommeil. Severus le regarda entrer, lui-même empli de sentiments contradictoires. Harry évitait de le regarder, et il le voyait. Le Serpentard alla s'asseoir à sa table, le plus loin possible de la table des professeurs, c'est-à-dire, à l'autre bout de la Grande Salle, tout près des portes. De toute façon, il avait l'embarras du choix question de siège où s'asseoir, la table était quasiment vide. Il se mit à manger, très lentement.

« Et très peu... » songea son tuteur en soupirant.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il devait faire, et décida d'attendre la fin des cours pour en décider.

Près d'une demi-heure passa ainsi, pendant que Harry piochait sans trop d'enthousiasme dans son assiette. Un instant plus tard, une grosse foule de Serpentard fit irruption dans la Grande Salle: la bande

 la plus populaire de la maison, et vint s'asseoir soit devant ou à côté de Harry, pour tout dire, ils vinrent l'entourer, à la grande horreur de celui-ci, qui, ayant déjà le teint plutôt blême, pâlit d'avantage. Il laissa tomber sa fourchette et amorça un mouvement pour prendre son sac, mais son geste fut vite arrêté par Zabini qui paraissait bien déterminé à ne pas le laisser partir.

-Nous avons à te parler Harry, fit Drago, face à lui.

Sans un mot, Harry donna un coup sec au bras de Blaise et se leva précipitamment. Bien sûr, quelqu'un était déjà derrière lui et le força à se rasseoir. Le silence c'était fait dans la salle, et les quelques personnes présentes les regardaient avec avidité. Severus sentit son estomac faire un bond et hésita entre aller aider Harry, et rester là pour que celui-ci arrange ses problèmes.

-Laissez-moi, grogna Potter, faiblement, et sans trop de conviction.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

-Toi peut-être pas, mais nous, ou plutôt moi, oui.

-Et bien je ne veux pas t'écouter, ça te va? Maintenant lâchez moi!

-Non, tu restes ici, répliqua Blaise, à côté de lui, pendant que Crabbe et Goyle se mettaient derrière Harry.

-Vous n'avez pas d'ordre à me donner, gronda

Harry. Je fais encore ce que je veux!

-Eh bien maintenant c'est le préfet en chef qui t'ordonne de rester assis, ou il te met en retenue!

-Crois-tu que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre Malefoy?

-Je pourrais m'arranger pour que tu en ai quelque chose à foutre, et oui, maintenant c'est ton problème, donc, tu vas fermer ta grande gueule pour une fois pour toute et m'écouter.

-Jamais, siffla le Serpentard, repoussant Blaise et se levant prestement de son banc, contournant avec aise les deux gorilles qui n'étaient pas assez rapide pour l'attraper à temps.

Il se dirigea par la suite d'un pas vif et décidé vers la sortie.

Severus se décida en un quart de seconde. Sa voix stoppa le jeune homme.

-Mr Potter, vous aurez une retenue si vous sortez de cette pièce!

Harry lui jeta un regard brûlant de haine, mais surtout courroucé, et sortie de la salle, un air de défi empreint sur les traits de son visage.

-Très bien, siffla le maître des potions.

Il contourna sa table, passa presque en courant devant les tables, devant la bande de Serpentard, et sortit de la salle à la suite de son élève.

-POTTER! hurla-t-il, celui-ci était déjà sortit à l'extérieur, laissant les portes grandes ouvertes, le vent glacial de décembre s'infiltrant à l'intérieur du hall.

Il s'engouffra à l'extérieur, à temps pour voir une silhouette foncer dans la neige en courant.

-Harry! appela-t-il à nouveau.

Mais celui-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, se dirigeant vers le portail du château, bien décidé à quitter le collège apparemment. Severus se mit à courir également, son cœur se serrant douloureusement à la pensée de ce que pourrait faire l'adolescent livré à lui-même.

-Harry, reviens!

 Trop tard, il venait de sortir de l'enceinte du château, la panique d'autant plus grande prenant place en Severus, sachant que le gosse savait transplaner Harry n'a même pas de cape sur les épaules en plus

Il se précipita au portail, à temps pour voir la silhouette de Harry disparaître.

-NON! HARRY!

Il avait disparut, c'était trop tard, finit... Il ne reviendrait plus. Malefoy avait tenté sa chance, Harry leur avait donné à tous leurs chances, la veille, en acceptant de ne pas sauter, mais l'évènement matinal avait fait sauter la valve de ses nerfs et il avait craqué sous la pression.

- Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le contacter! Oh Harry reviens je t'en prie!

Il fit demi-tour dans le parc, revenant à grande enjambé dans le hall, plutôt frigorifier. Il revint dans la Grande Salle et s'approcha de la table dont il était le directeur.

Tous les adolescents de la bande de Drago le

 fixaient, mal à l'aise.

-Vous êtes content de vous j'espère, siffla-t-il, aussi froid qu'un iceberg.

-Je vous ferais remarquer, professeur, que vous n'êtes pas innocent non plus.

Severus foudroya Drago du regard, tandis que celui-ci souriait calmement.

-Si vous n'aviez pas fait les imbéciles, il ne se serait pas volatiliser dans la nature.

Il les regarda un a un.

-Vous aurez tous une semaine de retenue pour cela.

-Si ce n'est pas mignon, ironisa Drago, Rogue qui défend son amant...

Tous retinrent leur souffle, tandis que Drago fixait son professeur, souriant de manière insolente.

 -Deux semaines pour vous Mr Malefoy, et je vous retire le droit de jouer le prochain match de Quidditch lorsque le beau temps reviendra.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons, revenant à la table des professeurs.

-Severus, Harry...

-Volatilisé, il a transplané dès qu'il était en dehors des limites du château, répondit le professeur au directeur.

Le directeur soupira.

-Que Merlin veille sur lui, nous savons tous ce qui se trament derrière les murailles de ce vieux château.

-Il reviendra, affirma le maître des potions.

-En êtes vous vraiment sûr?

-J'y veillerai...

La conversation s'arrêta là.

[...]

Personne ne lui prêtait attention. De toute façon, en ce temps des fêtes, qui auraient fait attention à un adolescent de dix-sept ans, presque un homme, enveloppé dans un manteau noir, des plus normal, dernièrement à la mode dans le monde moldu, errant sur un trottoir, parmi des centaines de passant.

Harry sentait la rancoeur l'envahir. Il n'avait pas d'autres idées que de retourner au chalet pour passer ses nuits, mais plus encore qu'avant il ne voulait pas y retourner, car au souvenir de son emprisonnement là-bas s'ajoutait les bons moments passés en compagnie de Drago, ce qui n'arriverait plus... Il avait donc pris la bonne initiative de loger dans une auberge, certes miteuse, mais à prix raisonnable et dont peu de sorcier connaissait l'existence dans ce coin reculé de la Belgique. Il venait pour la première fois dans ce pays, et  comptait bien en profiter tant que personne ne savait qu'il était là. La menace de Voldemort était bien moins présente, et il pouvait circuler en toute liberté sans craindre d'être toujours surveillé. Il vivait dont à la moldu, sans trop de difficulté, l'or qu'il avait été cherché chez Gringott's dans sa fuite, avant de transplaner jusqu'ici, et transformer de quoi se payer des biens chez les moldus - notamment son manteau et de quoi se vêtir étant donné qu'il n'avait rien emporté avec lui, excepté sa baguette - pouvait le faire survivre pendant encore quelques mois, avant qu'il ne soit prit dans un nouveau dilemme.

Il s'efforçait de ne jamais penser à Poudlard... Et surtout pas à Severus. Sa dernière attitude restait très fraîche dans la mémoire du Survivant qui faisait tout pour ne pas s'en rappeler. Il s'était senti trahi, et ne voulait plus entendre parler de tout ce qui se rapportait à son tuteur.

Il détestait désormais tout ce qui se rapportait à la magie, ce monde ne lui ayant apporté que tristesse et déception ces dernières années. Il avait rangé sa baguette au fond d'un tiroir et vivait tranquillement, sachant qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt ce monde-là.

Attendant tranquillement à l'arrêt d'autobus, Harry écoutait distraitement les piétons qui passaient, et ceux qui attendaient eux aussi, parler de leur achat de Noël etde la réception qu'ils allaient donner d'ici une semaine, car oui, une semaine avait déjà passée. Il avait un seul regret, c'était en repensant au noël de sa quatrième et cinquième année. Sirius était encore là, et même si l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe, il était encore présent. Harry ne regrettait absolument pas de passer Noël seul... Cette fête n'avait jamais eu grande importance pour lui de toute façon.

Il monta dans le bus qui venait d'arriver,  mit un ticket dans la boîte prévu à cet effet et alla s'asseoir tout au fond, laissant sa tête reposer contre la vitre glacé et quelque peu embué, son regard divaguant vers les maisons et les commerces à l'extérieur. Ils passèrent devant la place principale de la ville, et Harry sourit de voir le marché de Noël sur la place de la cathédrale. Il avait été durant la semaine y faire un tour et avait goûté quelques spécialités du pays, dont il avait gardé un excellent souvenir.

Puis, le bus continua son chemin, faisant son monotone et habituel trajet. Il arriva rapidement à l'arrêt où il devait descendre, et appuya sur le bouton pour alerter le chauffeur. Le bus se stoppa et Harry descendit. Il s'était habitué rapidement au fait que les gens roulaient à droite, et plus à gauche. Le changement était déroutant, mais surtout pour les conducteurs. Le quartier était petit, mais il régnait une ambiance chaleureuse, car il était empli de restaurants en tout genres. Harry avait sourit en voyant ça, et passait souvent son temps à regarder les gens rire, et passer dans les trois rues qui formaient le quartier où il était. Il poussa la porte de l'auberge, sourit au gérant et monta à l'étage. Tournant la clé d'argent de la porte, il poussa celle-ci et pénétra dans sa chambre, certes peu luxueuse, mais plus que chaleureuse : un endroit que Harry adorait. Il s'assit sur son lit après avoir retiré son manteau et prit un livre sur sa table de chevet. Il se plongea dedans, fasciné par la langue française qu'il commençait à comprendre. Soupirant au bout d'un moment, il posa le livre à côté de lui, délaissa ses baskets, les laissant traîner au pied du lit, puis se laissa tomber sur son matelas les bras en croix. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir quelque peu, quelque chose vint taper au carreau, encore une fois. Harry grognait et ouvrit un oeil, faisant signe à Hedwige, qui venait presque à tous les jours, avec une nouvelle lettre, de partir. Sa chouette ne se laissa pourtant pas faire et Harry finit par lui ouvrir, à contre coeur. Il détacha la lettre, et la jeta dans la poubelle sans même la lire. Le volatile poussa un cri courroucé et Harry lui jeta un regard noir, frustré qu'elle fasse tout ce boucan. Elle allait alerter toute l'auberge!

-Tais toi Hedwige! Tu crois que je vraiment la lire? Eh bien tu rêves!

Elle vint se poser sur son épaule, enfonçant ses serres dans sa chair. Harry retint un cri de douleur, et se débattit pour la faire lâcher prise. Une fois chose faite, il la jeta à l'extérieur, fermant la fenêtre d'un geste vif, lui tournant délibérément le dos. La chouette cogna la fenêtre plusieurs fois, avant de repartir, vexée.

-Enfin la paix!

Harry finit par retirer son t-shirt, et laissant tomber le dîner qu'il aurait pu aller prendre, il se glissa sous ses chaudes couvertures avec un sourire d'aisance et s'endormit, rêvant de neige sur un marché de gens tranquilles, sans mangemorts à ses trousses.

[...]

Severus vit Hedwige revenir sans réponse, une fois de plus. Il soupira et ouvrit la fenêtre à la chouette qui alla se poser sur le dossier, s'ébrouant les plume. Ce fut à ce moment que Severus remarqua que les griffes des serres du volatile était légèrement rouge: du sang.

-Hedwige...

La chouette le regarda d'un air que Severus prit pour innocent. Il sourit tristement. Il la caressa distraitement.

-Il n'a rien voulut savoir une fois de plus n'est-ce pas?

Il soupira, le coeur serré.

-Oh, comment faire pour qu'il revienne? Il ne veut rien entendre!

La chouette hulula doucement et fermat les yeux et en gonflant ses plumes, s'assoupissant. Rogue se leva et sortit de la pièce pour aller à la Grande Salle. Encore une fois, il devait avertir Albus de cet échec lamentable d'avoir voulut faire entendre raison à Harry. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer pourtant. A croire qu'il faudrait fouiller le monde entier pour retrouver le jeune homme. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être si loin, puisque la chouette revenait seulement deux jours après l'envois . Mais il fallait aussi compter que c'était Hedwige, et que le volatile était plutôt intelligent. Peut-être devrait-il la suivre? C'était peut-être absurde, mais peut-être également la seule

 solution... Elle, elle savait où se trouvait Harry, et par conséquent, lui aussi le saurait s'il la suivait. Maintenant, il fallait trouver le moyen de la suivre, car il n'était pas possible de la suivre a pied, et peut-être traversait-elle la mer ou l'océan... En balai? Non, il n'avait jamais été très doué pour le vol, ça lui donnait des crampes dans les cuisses. En tapi volant peut-être? Moyen illégal, mais efficace du moins. Sombral? Il les voyait, et il suffirait de voler assez haut ou d'être invisible...

-Oui, c'est parfait, murmura-t-il, souriant faiblement, entrant dans la Grande Salle.

Dumbledore se retourna vers lui.

-Severus, est-ce bien raisonnable, avec tous ces mangemorts à l'extérieur... De plus, nous n'allez tout de même pas parcourir la planète entière pour le retrouver, avec le temps glacial qui règne à l'extérieur et qui s'est installé pour les  prochains mois à venir...

-Oui, je le ferai monsieur le directeur.

Son ton était ferme, et Dumbledore finit par acquiescer.

-Comment comptez-vous faire?

- Un balai, c'est hors de question, les tapis sont illégaux et je me vois mal marcher... Je demanderai à Hagrid d'aller me dégoter un de ces Sombrals...

-Vous serez tout de même visible...

-Potion d'invisibilité, j'en ai encore.

-Très bien dans ce cas, je ne puis que vous souhaiter bonne chance Severus.

Après un instant de silence, il reprit :

-Quand partirez-vous?

-Dès que possible, à la fin du trimestre.

-Mais ce sera Noël... Vous voulez vraiment voyager pendant la période des fêtes?

-De toute façon qui voudriez-vous qui me retienne?

C'était vrai, jamais il n'avait passé un Noël avec autre chose que le personnel de Poudlard.

-Et puis, reprit-il, je ne tiens pas à ce que ce gosse soit laissé seul à lui-même à Noël...

Dumbledore ne répliqua pas, et ils restèrent silencieux quelques temps. Severus vit que Drago et Hermione le regardait. Il leur jeta un regard _qui tue à la Severus_ puis détourna la tête, ne se préoccupant que bien peu des deux adolescents qui, Severus le savait l'ayant deviné, avait fait souffrir Harry. Hermione regarda son professeur la foudroyer du regard, et songea tristement à tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour faire descendre Harry de la fenêtre. Il devait sans doute être démoli, il semblait tant aimer Harry! Et dire que Drago avait tout gâché, car oh oui! c'était bien lui, en arrivant avec sa bande de Serpentard pour tenter de résonner par la force le Survivant. Elle foudroya son ami du regard, alors que celui-ci lui souriait. Elle prit  alors une décision bien étonnant : elle irait voir Rogue après le repas. Donc, tout au long du repas, elle ne quitta pas du regard Rogue, ou du moins, elle ne cessa pas de l'observer du coin de l'oeil pour s'assurer qu'elle pourrait lui parler lorsqu'il quitterait la Grande Salle. Et lorsqu'il se leva, ayant fini de manger, elle sortit à son tour de la salle et se dirigea vers les cachots.

-Professeur! appela-t-elle, alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte de son bureau.

Rogue se retourna vers elle, un masque froid au visage.

-Miss Granger?

-Je... Je pourrais vous parler?

Légèrement surpris, il acquiesça, bien que son regard ne s'était jamais fait plus froid. Il la laissa entrer dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, se dirigeant vers son bureau, derrière lequel il allait s'asseoir.

-Alors, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler?

-De... De Harry.

Les yeux de Rogue étincelèrent.

-Vous savez quelque chose à propos de lui? commença-t-il.

-Non, mais...

-Alors sortez!

-Mais...

-Dehors, j'ai mieux à faire que te vous entendre vous plaindre sur lui.

-Je ne veux pas me plaindre!

Sa voix était ferme.

-Qu'importe ce que vous voulez dire ou faire, sortez!

-J'étais dans la tour...

Rogue se retourna brusquement vers elle.

-Quelle tour?

-La tour d'astronomie, quand il voulait sauter.

Severus tenta de garder un air impassible.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est censé me faire Miss Granger? Il n'a pas sauté, voilà tout.

-Vous l'aimez?

Severus cilla et foudroya la jeune file du regard.

-Dehors Miss Granger, siffla-t-il, les dents serrées.

-Je ne veux pas vous juger!

Son ton était implorant.

-Je voudrais juste qu'il... qu'il ait quelqu'un! Je voudrais qu'il aime quelqu'un!

-Il n'est pas là pour le moment Miss Granger, donc sortez, j'ai des recherches à faire avant mes cours.

-Je vous en prie!

Severus lui tourna le dos.

-Je l'ai aimé aussi!

-Que voudriez vous que ça me fasse?

-Dites-moi, je vous en supplie!

-Et à quoi ça vous servirait? Répliqua agressivement son professeur.

-Je veux juste...

-Jouer la fouineuse!

-Non, non, je veux l'aider.

-Dites plutôt que vous voulez encore le briser!

-Je ne l'ai pas brisé! C'était Drago!

-Vous lui avez brisé le coeur en vous mettant avec Drago!

-Je ne suis JAMAIS sortie avec Drago! Et de toute façon c'est VOUS qu'il aime!

-Vous n'en savez rien.

Il la regarda d'un air plutôt colérique.

-Allez plutôt fouiner dans vos bouquins Miss Granger, je n'en ai que faire de vos interrogations concernant ma vie privée et celle de Mr Potter.

-Bien, comme vous voulez, mais si VOUS lui brisez le coeur comme le jour où il est parti, n'allez pas pleurer!

-DEHORS J'AI DIT!

Hermione sortit en claquant la porte. Severus soupira en appuyant ses coudes sur son bureau, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi cette satanée miss je-sais-tout avait elle été obligée de lui rappeler son comportement du jour où Harry, son Harry, était parti? Le plus tôt serait le mieux bien entendu... Mais il ne pouvait pas avant que ce ne soit les vacances!

-Oh Harry! souffla-t-il, regardant à travers la fenêtre de son bureau la neige tombe.

Il devait lui parler... Granger avait bien trop remué ses sentiments envers le garçon! Pourtant, Severus ne put s'attarder plus longtemps dans ses pensées, son horloge démontrant qu'il devait se rendre en cours. Il sortit de son bureau et alla dans le cachot où il donnait cours, et ou une foule de septième allait arriver... Des Septièmes, Drago, et Hermione...

-Stupides adolescents bourrés d'hormones et de jalousie, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Il ronchonna tout en se rendant compte qu'il n'était sans doute pas plus intelligent avec son tourbillon de sentiments pour Harry et sa jalousie envers Sirius à qui le garçon avait particulièrement tenu... Toujours en rogne, il ouvrit le porte de sa salle de classe, et alla s'installer à son bureau, attendant les élèves, ce qui était chose peu commune. Il était toujours dans ses sombres pensées quand les premiers Serpentard entrèrent, Drago à leur tête. Il ne leur jeta pas le moindre regard, feignant de corriger quelques copies sur lesquels il s'était préalablement penché. Ils s'installèrent et Rogue entendit des murmures et sentit des regards posés sur sa nuque. Enfin, la cloche sonna et il se releva avec élégance et dignité, s'avança devant son bureau pour commencer son cours. D'un geste de baguette, les ingrédients et la préparation de la potion qu'ils devaient préparés s'affichèrent au tableau.

-Faites cette potion et EN SILENCE!

Il n'avait rien changé à son comportement face à ses élèves, à croire qu'il était encore plus irritable.

Pendant que les élèves sortaient leurs ingrédients, Severus songea à ce qu'il allait dire à Harry... S'il le retrouvait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui sortir, en pensant que le garçon risquait de le rejeter, il ne fallait pas oublier cette option. Qu'il était désolé, mais ça n'amènerait rien... Harry était du genre rancunier, et rarement enclin à accepter de simple excuse. Il fallait qu'il parle de ses sentiments, de ce qu'il s'était passé à la tour, et de son attitude du lendemain... Il fallait tout lui révéler, il avait besoin de tout lui dire. Y compris... Qu'il l'aimait? Oh oui, ça aussi il voulait le lui avouer. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une! Mais Severus espérait juste que Granger ne se trompait pas... Il soupira et se replongea dans ses corrections. Autour, les élèves commençaient leur potion... Il restait trois jours, trois jours avant les vacances... Bientôt il reverrait Harry!

-Professeur!? lança Parkinson, levant la main, vous pourriez venir m'aider une seconde?

Maugréant contre cette peste, Severus se leva et se rendit près d'elle... Oui, il allait revoir bientôt Harry, mais en attendant, quel calvaire devait-il endurer!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**__**

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!_**

_Notez bien :_ À partir de dimanche, moi, je suis absente jusqu'au 16 août donc, soit vous aurez un deuxième chapitre cette semaine, soit ce sera après le 16... A bientôt à tous!

_Le Duo Infernal!_

**_Prochaine date de parution : _**_Inconnu..._


	17. Noël

**Disclamer**: Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue, tout le reste est a J.K Rowling. Cela dite, si quelqu'un ose prendre une idée de cette fic sans notre consentement, gare à lui!  


**Note de l'auteur:** Bonjour à tous, alors, petite précisions dû aux nombreuses review que nous avons reçu. Oui, il y a un slash Harry/Rogue, mais il se termine dans ce chapitre, alors pas de panique à tous. Deuxièmement, ce chapitre à été écrit bien avant que je décide de changer le résumé de cette histoire, donc le slash Harry/Drago a toujours lieux, mais vous risquez d'être étonné de la façon dont ils vont entretenir de leur relation. De toute façon, quand n'êtes vous pas étonné de nos chapitres ? (Oui, je sais, je suis d'un tantinet modeste!) Cela dit, ce chapitre comporte de scène Slash-Yaoi (prenez le comme vous voulez!) Homophobe, vous êtes prévenus! À présent, je vous laisse entre les mains expertes de Siria pour érpondre aux review, étant donné que je n'ai pas le temps pour ce chapitre que j'ai déjà corrigé. C'est elle qui se chargera de poster le chapitre mardi (héhéhéhé, prendre note de la prévenir dans un mail mouhahahaha!!!)

Mot de Siria: Hello everybody! ouaip, c'est moi, Siria la fille de l'ombre... étonnant que je mette un mot n'est-ce pas? Eh bien comme Laika l'a mis au dessus elle m'oblige a poster le chapitre ce qui est pas pour me déranger, j'ai l'impression de la laisser tout faire... soit! chers petits lecteurs, c'est à mon tour de répondre à vos reviews!

**RARs:  
**

Sevie Snake: Chère Sevie... eh non, ce n'est pas un HP/SS, car ce (court) passage est terminé. Mais comme promis, il y aura un HP/DM qui ne manquera pas de vous étonner! Quant à la réaction de Severus... vous la verrez dans quelques chapitres... Merci bien pour ta review, et continue de nous lire et de nous donner ton avis, ça nous aide beaucoup!

Dragon Bleu: Coucou! Alors, comme l'a dit Laika, j'espère que tu n'as pas déserté à cause du court SS/HP qu'il y a eu, no panic il est déjà terminé! toi qui est fan de slash HP/DM tu seras servi... il y aura un des plus bizarre plus tard dans le récit! En attendant, merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant notre histoire!

Genevieve Black: Héhéhé je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi! Tu ne peux pas imaginé à quel point Laika est horrible avec moi quand on écrit ensemble... Si j'ose avoir du retard, ou ne pas être là à cause d'un problème, elle me menace à coups de tisonnier! je te remercies donc de tout coeur pour ce soutien dans mes idées... lol Gros bisous a toi, Gen, et merci pour ta review! Siria, une auteur qui vous veut du bien!

Vif d'or: Salut! ne t'inquiète pas, Harry sera heureux, mais je ne te dirai pas avec qui! En tout cas, c'est sûr que ce ne sera pas Severus, étant donné que c'est déjà terminé leur maigre histoire... Tu verras si tu continue de nous lire! lolll bisous a toi aussi de nous deux (même si Laika est en vacances) et bonnes vacances a toi aussi!

Léna Potter: hello Léna! pour une fois que je répond aux reviews, je vais faire plus long lolll... La suite n'arrive donc pas avant le départ de Laika qui est partie ou part dans la journée d'aujourd'hui (dimanche à l'heure où je répond à cette review) mais elle m'a sommée de publier ce chapitre, donc j'obéis, en bonne co-écrivaine que je suis et ait toujours été! lol Pour répondre à ta question pressante, oui, il y a eu un HP/SS déjà terminé à la fin de ce chapitre, et oui il y aura un HP/DM dans quelques temps... qui risque de durer... pour ce qui est des vacances, moi je suis déjà partie (d'ailleurs Laika a faillit me tuer quand je lui ait dit que je partais dix jours, puis encore une semaine, et que je pourrais pas toucher a un ordi de toute cette période) et je suis revenue avant-hier, toute bronzée (chose rare dans ma vie) a cause de la planche à voile... mais soit, on s'en fiche, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que toi aussi tu profites de tes vacances, et que j'espère qu'on se revoit au prochain chapitre! gros bisous.... Siria!

Pithy: hello! que d'éloges, j'en suis toute retournée! lolll mais n'oublions pas de remercier les lecteurs comme toi qui nous suivent, qui sont géniaux également, qui nous complimentent... alors bravo à toi! parce qu'après tout, que serait un auteur sans lecteurs?! alors de grooooooooooooooos bisous a toi, de ma part et surement de celle de Laika, ou qu'elle soit, et on se voit au prochain chapitre!

Sybel 26: Tu as pas tout à fait tord pour ce qui est du baiser d'Harry... Vu le HP/SS terminé, il me semble pouvoir dire que Harry n'a jamais vraiment aimé Severus, sauf comme un père a la limite. La suite va prouver que lui-même a vu son erreur, par contre Severus aura du mal à se détacher... Pour Hermione et Drago, on les retrouvera plus dans les autres chapitres, tu pourra donc te faire une idée plus précise! Bisous, a bientôt je suppose!

Anonymoua: On aime toujours faire planer un peu le mystère Laika et moi, ca rajoute quelque chose... Non, elle n'attendait personne dans la tour d'astronomie, elle sait que c'est l'endroit où Harry aime aller, donc elle y est allé... Oui, Harry était conscient de ce qu'il faisait en embrassant Sev, mais ses sentiments n'étaient pas très clair, il a pris de l'affection pour de l'amour. dans ce chapitre ci, il s'en rend compte, et c'est pouquoi le HP/SS est bouclé! Notre projet est toujour de faire un HP/DM qui vient dans quelque chapitres... Pour ce qui est du transplanage, Harry a appris en sixième, à cause de son entraînement pour combattre Voldemort, aidé de professeurs, et de Dumbledore qu'il déteste plus que tout au monde. Loll pour Hedwige, on verra plus tard, mais en Belgique ce serait dur! merci pour ta review, gros bisous de nous deux et rendez vous au prochain chapitre!

Yuki-chan: le HP/SS ets déjà terminé, et le HP/DM va bientôt arriver. On ne compte plus faire de HP/HG, c'est finit depuis longtemps, et ça m'étonnerait qu'on revienne sur cette décision, j'espère que ça ne te gêne pas... bisous!

onarluca: coucou! les bonnes vacances se passent bien, loll, j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite, et on se voit au prochain chapitre qui devrait paraitre bientôt! gros bisous, Siria

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: Drago est un peu jaloux, mais il ne s'en rend même pas compte lui-même... Il va avoir différentes réactions contradictoires avant de se rendre réellement compte de ce que cela signifie, mais ça viendra au cours des chapitres! gros bisous, et merci pour ta review!  
  
Gros bisous a tous, j'essayerai de répondre moi aussi au Reviews plus souvent, promis! on se voit au chapitre suivant, en espérant que celui-ci vous ait plus.. je vous fait a tous de gros bisous!!!

**Citation de la semaine: ** _ Ne t'efforce pas de bannir la douleur et le doute, dans le vacarme du plaisir bruyant; la paix que tu recherches à l'extérieur ne se trouve qu'à l'intérieur. _Par_:_ Cary, Arthur Joyce 1888-1957

****

**_ Totalement Serpentard_**

**_ Chapitre16 : Noël_**

**__**

Severus jeta un coup d'oeil à travers les nuages. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de la mer, en Belgique, près de Arlon... Il ne savait pas où l'emmenait exactement Hedwige mais il espérait que ce ne serait pas encore trop long.

Le vent était glacial en hauteur. Quelle idée de fou lui avait-il prit ? Voyager, en plein hiver, à Noël! Mais Harry en valait la peine, oh il allait le retrouver, le ramener, et tout irait mieux maintenant! Il faisait nuit et personne ne pouvait le voir, c'était d'autant mieux! Il se posa enfin au fond d'une ruelle et suivit la chouette qui volait au-dessus de sa tête. Un quart d'heure passa encore ainsi, alors qu'il suivait une tache blanche de le ciel, qui finit par amortir une descente et à aller se poser sur le bord d'une fenêtre d'un bâtiment tout près. Severus se précipita, retint l'étage à laquelle elle s'était posée, et attacha le sombral. Il entra par la suite en hâte dans l'auberge et se dirigea droit vers le comptoir.

-J'ai à parler à un ami, je peux monter ?

-Oui, de qui s'agit-il ?

Severus, ignorant si Harry avait dit son vrai nom, intervint.

-Oh, il m'a dit quelle était sa chambre, merci quand même.

Le patron hocha la tête, et se remit à essayer ses verres graisseux. Severus s'engagea donc à l'étage, regardant les portes des chambres. Arrivant devant la porte qu'il pensait être la bonne, il toqua et attendit, tendu et l'estomac serré. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre à l'intérieur, mais pourtant, au bout d'un moment, Severus entendit une voix :

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas de tes lettres. Va les larguer où tu veux, je m'en fous, mais ne reviens pas!

Puis il y eut un claquement sec: sûrement une fenêtre qu'on venait de fermer, et plus rien. Severus comprit que l'adolescent ne l'avait pas entendu frapper à la porte, mais se sentit glacer par ses paroles. Pourtant, il cogna une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci, un silence plutôt lourd régna, avant que des pas ne résonnent dans la pièce, se dirigeant dans sa direction. La poignée tourna, et Harry apparut à la porte, l'air plutôt endormis, les cheveux en bataille et nu jusqu'à la ceinture. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de son professeur, et avant qu'il n'ait réagi Severus avait bloqué la porte. Il entra tandis que Harry reculait. Celui-ci n'avait toujours rien dit, et il le regardait fixement, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir.

-Que... Je... Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ?

Severus, sans réfléchir un instant à son geste, s'avança vers Harry et l'enlaça, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le fugitif fut traversé d'un frisson, mais pourtant, renonça à ses pulsions et se détacha de Rogue.

-Comment ?, murmura-t-il.

-J'ai suivi Hedwige.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je voulais te retrouver évidemment.

-Vous n'avez pas pensé que si je m'étais enfuit, c'était pour ne _pas_ être retrouvé ? répliqua l'adolescent, assez agressivement.  
Severus s'attendait à cette réaction, c'était la même qu'il avait prévu.

-Si bien sûr, n'as-tu pas pensé que j'étais désolé ?  
-Je n'en ai rien à faire !

-Harry, mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais exactement ?

-Vous le savez très bien! Et si vous êtes venu me chercher, non, je ne retourne pas à l'école !

-Reviens, pour moi...  
Le ton de Severus était suppliant, tandis que Harry le regardait. Les bras croisés, le visage impassible, seul ses yeux reflétait quelconque sentiment, et pour le moment, ils étaient surtout habités par de la colère et de la rancœur.

-Non, non je ne reviens pas. J'en ai marre et je suis très bien ici, trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

-Moi je ne suis pas bien sans toi.

Tant de franchise fit ciller le survivant.

-Je ne reviens pas, s'obstina-t-il.

-Harry, nous avons besoin de toi, _j'ai_ besoin de toi!

-Je m'en fou.

-Mais pourquoi es-tu _si_ obstiné!

-Parce que.

Severus bouillait devant son impuissance à la situation, tandis que le survivant ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Sors maintenant Severus.

-Non.

-Tu es dans MA chambre et je t'ORDONNE de sortir!

-Pas avant que tu n'ais accepté de revenir au château.

-SORS!

Severus demeura muet, tandis que c'était au tour du survivant d'être en colère. Les pupilles du jeune homme se dilatèrent sous le coup de la colère, et Rogue aurait juré qu'il était prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

-La colère ne te va pas Harry, je te préfère souriant, les yeux pétillants... Oui, c'est vraiment comme ça que je t'aime.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, sors d'ici, cracha l'adolescent, les dents serrées.

-Oh Harry, arrête de jouer au borné immature, tu vaux plus que ça!

Le Serpentard se saisit d'un sweat qui traînait sur un fauteuil et quitta sa propre chambre sans un regard en arrière, tout en enfilant le chaud vêtement de coton noir. Severus le suivit, patient mais sûr de lui. Harry lui jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil, exaspérés. Il descendit à l'étage et sortit à l'extérieur, se foutant éperdument du fait qu'il n'avait pas de manteau. Il emprunta les petites rues du quartier rapidement, espérant perdre Severus, mais c'est sans compter la frayeur que lui causa le sombral. Perdu dans sa rage, regardant obstinément le sol, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la bête qui se mit à gronder sauvagement en voyant un humain si près de lui et Harry fit un prestigieux bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. Severus ne rit pas, bien que l'envie le taraudait, et réceptionna Harry dans ses bras, avant que ce dernier ne s'en dégage, furieux.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, siffla celui-ci.

-Pourquoi le ferais-je? Je ne suis pas venu pour rien!

-Eh bien il faut croire que oui!

-Eh moi je dis que non.

-J'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu dis!

-Eh bien tant pis pour toi alors.

Le professeur haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Pfff...

Harry se détourna de lui, jetant un regard noir au sombral et continua son chemin dans l'obscurité de cette nuit de Noël.

Harry se plongea dans ses pensées, oubliant un peu la présence de son professeur derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais à présent ? » se demanda-t-il.

« Tu restes ici » lui souffla une petite voix désagréable à son oreille.

« Avez lui ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Mais il m'énerve, merde! »

« Oui, mais tu l'aimes... »

« N'importe quoi... »

« Arrête de te mentir à toi-même tu veux ? Évidemment que tu l'aimes! »

« JE NE L'AIME PAS! »

« Alors prouve-le! »

« Sans problème! »

Harry s'arrêta, et se tourna vers son professeur qui approchait afin de mettre sa preuve à exécution.

-Il y a un problème Harry ?

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard colérique.

-Oui, c'est _toi_ mon problème!

-Pardon ?

-T'as très bien compris!

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai _encore_ fait ?

-Tu me suis.

-Et alors, ce n'est pas interdit, si ?

-Tu me tapes sur les nerfs.

-Pauvres nerfs, tu devrais te ménager... Je suis sur que si tu venais...

-Je ne rentrerais PAS à Poudlard!

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça te donne de rester ici ?

-J'ai pas à endurer qui que ce soit.

-Je serai avec toi, et tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi...

-Je m'en fou, ils n'ont qu'à s'inquiéter.

-Ridicule.

-C'est toi qui est ridicule!

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Eh bien je pense que oui!  
-Tu es un gamin immature.  
-Tu l'as déjà dit!  
-Tant mieux...

-Eh bien, maintenant que tu sais que je suis immature, tu sais aussi que je ne peux pas accomplir quoique ce soit, alors fou le camp!

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'ai pas envie de partir, lui répondit le professeur d'un ton amusé.

-Va te faire foutre.

Severus eut un petit rire.

-Tu te répètes!

-Peut-être, mais j'en ai rien à faire, lâche-moi les baskets maintenant.

-Autant tu te répètes, autant ma réponse reste la même...  
Harry soupira, exaspéré. Comment arriverait-il à faire partir son professeur ? Severus soupira intérieurement, exaspéré. Comment arriverait-il à faire revenir Harry ? Celui-ci frissonna, commençant à ressentir le froid de la nuit, mais il ne le laissa que très peu paraître. Rogue, lui, le remarqua tout de même, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il ne quittait pas l'adolescent des yeux.

-Harry, si tu rentres, tu n'auras plus froid!

-J'en ai rien à faire.

Il bouscula Rogue et fit sens inverse, puis aboya, par-dessus son épaule, de manière plutôt agressive:

-Et si je rentre, ce n'est pas parce que tu l'as dit, mais parce que c'est Noël et que j'en ai marre de me promener dans le rue!

Severus eut un petit sourire... Il était tout de même insupportable, ce gamin! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer! Il sourit un peu plus à cette pensée. Harry força l'allure à travers les rues, puis atteignit enfin la porte de l'auberge, l'ouvrit sans ménagement et fonça à l'étage avant que Rogue n'ait pu le rattraper. Brutalement, il referma sa porte dans un claquement sec derrière lui, la verrouilla à l'aide d'un sort, et se laissa tomber sur son lit, en soupirant. Rogue frappa à la porte, sachant qu'elle était fermée.

-Fiche-moi la paix! hurla Harry de l'intérieur.

-Harry laisse-moi entrer!

-NON!

-Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire passer Noël dehors ?

-Va te trouver une chambre!

-Oh que non! Je connais un moyen bien plus facile!

Et d'un « clac » retentissant, il était dans la chambre. L'ancien Gryffondor, les dents serrées, laissa échapper un sifflement agressif et énerver et détourna la tête du maître des potions, enfouis sous ses couvertures, et n'étant pas près d'en sortir. Severus demeura silencieux quelques instants, et Harry ferma les yeux. Il finit par aller s'asseoir sur une chaise, à côté du lit, et regarda le jeune homme, sans ciller. Celui-ci dû sentir le regard brûlant de l'homme sur lui, car il se retourna dans son lit, lui tournant dos. Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles un long moment, avant que Severus ne se relève. Il contourna le lit et se posta de l'autre côté, scrutant les traits faciales du Serpentard, éclairés par un faible rayon lunaire qui n'était pas caché, cette nuit-là, par les nuages. La pâle lumière se reflétant sur la peau basanée sur jeune homme la faisant paraître presque diaphane, lui donnant un air spectral. Harry dormait. Severus rit, puis descendit chercher à manger à la cuisine de l'auberge. Il remonta à la chambre avec le plateau de deux repas, et se figea après avoir passé la porte. Harry bougeait en tous sens. Un gémissement lui parvint, et il s'avança vers le lit, posant un main sur le front de l'adolescent, qui se révéla être brûlant, en particulier où se trouvait sa cicatrice. Les dents serrées, les mains crispées sur son oreiller, Harry étaient plongées au coeur d'un rêve... ou d'une réalité où il était à nouveau possédé ?

_ Une pièce noire... Entièrement noire... ni portes ni fenêtres, juste deux hommes qui se fixent, l'un aux yeux rouges, l'autre aux yeux verts. Un dôme les entourait, or, brillant, seule source de lumière. Les deux hommes, quasiment de la même grandeur reflétait une haine pure envers l'autre, baguette à la main, mâchoire crispé, et pourtant, le même sourire ironique aux lèvres. La puissance était maître de la pièce, dirigeant de l'atmosphère._

_ -Tu as fait une grosse erreur en venant ici Voldy._

_ -Eh puis quoi gamin ? Qui peut bien venir sauver le grand Harry Potter, ici ? Au milieu de ses tumultes et de ses cauchemars ?_

_ -Je ne compte plus sur personne depuis longtemps. _

_ Le regard de Harry était froid, plus froid que quiconque à part Voldemort n'ait vu chez lui._

_ -En es-tu si sûr ?_

_ -Qu'est-ce ça pourrait te faire ?_

_ -Ça pourrait devenir ta mort la solitude, Harry!_

_ -N'est-ce pas ce que espère depuis des années ?_

_ -Bien sûr! Mais je veux te tuer moi-même, pas te voir te tuer à petits feux!_

_ -Quel dommage!_

_ Le regard de Voldemort flamboya._

_ -Ne me provoque pas, sale morveux!_

_ -C'est toi qui m'as fait venir ici, crétin!_

_ -Soit, je l'admets..._

_ -Et ça été ton erreur de me faire venir ici!  
-Qui est en train de faire un 39° de fièvre dans son lit en ce moment ?  
Harry siffla, les yeux brillant d'une rage folle._

_ -Tu crois que je n'ai pas l'habitude peut-être!? siffla-t-il.  
-Si, mais ça n'empêche rien!_

_ -Je t'exècre Tom, tu es lamentable!_

_ Celui-ci éclata d'un rire glacial, puis claqua des doigts. Tout autour de Harry se brouilla brusquement, le mage noir se désintégrant, laissant place à une nappe de brume où des ombres indistinctes encore se formaient, l'appréhension grandissait en Harry dont la respiration devenait plus sifflante et saccadé, des sueurs froides dû à la fièvre, mais aussi à la peur, se formait sur son front et sur sa nuque. Les formes autour de lui se rapprochaient tandis qu'il tentait de reculer. Une barrière s'était formée derrière lui, lui bloquant tout passage vers une sortie sans doute inexistante. _

_ « Il n'y a pas de sorties dans les rêves, à part le réveil... » songea le garçon, tremblant légèrement._

_ Soudain, un grondement sourd survint devant lui, et une forme bougea dans les ténèbres. De plus en plus visible, elle approchait, imposante, au pelage noir, l'écume à la gueule, les dents étincelantes. Patmol, en chair et en os, les yeux brillant de haine. Harry le regarda, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Finalement, la tristesse et la douleur de cette perte ancienne pourtant, vint le tenailler à nouveau, le blesser._

_ -Sirius... souffla-t-il. _

_ Le gros chien noir lui bondit dessus, plantant ses crocs dans le bras du jeune homme. Harry hurla, et sauta en arrière alors que le chien desserrait les mâchoires. Soudain, la bête n'était plus Patmol, mais un cerf qui ruait vers lui. Il se jeta sur le côté, évitant les ramures. Il n'avait pas sa baguette, malgré ses efforts pour la faire apparaître, il ne pouvait contrôler son esprit, donc, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie. Il regarda, impuissant, Cornedrue venir vers lui et ferma les yeux pour atténuer le choc. Mais ce dernier ne vint pas. Harry ouvrit les paupières et devant lui se trouvait une belle jeune fille. Elle le regardait de ses yeux si vert, si surnaturel. Soudain, son visage angélique se déforma en un sourire cruel et elle pointa sa baguette vers lui. Harry fixa, les yeux écarquillés, une mère lever sa baguette sur son fils et s'apprêter à lui jeter un sort, quand il se sentit tirer en arrière. Sa vue se brouillait tandis qu'il cherchait à se séparer de cette poigne invisible. _

Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, se fut pour rencontrer les iris d'onyx de Severus. Il expira soudain, comme s'il venait de sortir des profondeurs d'un lac, cherchant désespérément son air. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il avait la tête qui tournait. Soudain, il fut prit d'un haut de coeur, comme lorsque Voldemort le possédait et il sortit précipitamment de son lit, se dirigeant à tout allure vers la salle d'eau, où il rejeta le contenu de son estomac dans la cuvette des toilettes. Alors qu'il semblait que ça allait mieux, il vit sur son bras quelque chose qui lui retourna à nouveau l'estomac.  
Sur son bras s'étendait une large blessure où on voyait distinctement des crocs de chien... Le sang, rouge et sombre, s'en écoulait abondamment, sans qu'il puisse rien n'y fait. La morsure le brûlait aussi vif que le feu l'aurait fait sur sa peau, mais la blessure la plus douloureuse qu'il avait n'était pas visible. Elle était au cœur, blessure psychologique comme émotive... Ses parents et Sirius l'avaient attaqué! Une larme roula sur sa joue et alla s'écraser sur le dallage, tandis que Harry retenait un sanglot dans sa gorge et qu'une bile jaunâtre allait s'accumuler avec ce qui était déjà au sortit de ses entrailles. Severus entra dans la pièce, et fixa en silence l'adolescent qui se tenait toujours au-dessus des toilettes. Il l'avait réveillé, voyant à quel point le cauchemar terrorisait l'adolescent.  
Il s'avança vers lui et le tint par les épaules afin de l'aider. Harry tremblait de tout son corps, trempé de sueur, le front et les joues brûlante, les yeux brillant de fièvre, où, tout au fond, se reflétait une réelle lueur de terreur. Harry ne tenta même pas de se dégager lorsqu'il sentit les mains de son professeur sur ses épaules, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas la force. Sa respiration était saccadée et sifflante. Ce fut à ce moment que Rogue remarqua une tache plus sombre sur la manche du chandail de Harry. Il fronça les sourcils et son regard suivit le fin coulis qui s'égouttait sur le sol, créant une flaque d'un liquide sombre, rouge et visqueux. Il remonta doucement la manche de son élève et ce qu'il vit le fit légèrement tressaillir. Une blessure bien nette, créée par des crocs - sûrement de chien - s'étendait sur son avant bras, encore en sang. Comment était-elle apparue ?  
Severus prit dans l'armoire des compresses et les appuya lentement sur la blessure, et ils se teintèrent aussitôt de rouge. Harry gémit légèrement en sentant le pression de Rogue, mais ne se retint de parler, ou tout simplement, de regarder les faits et geste du maître des potions. Il ne voulait pas voir la blessure, il ne voulait pas voir ce que Sirius lui avait fait... La douleur n'en serait qu'encore plus grande! Severus enroula un bandage autour du bras de Harry après l'avoir désinfecté, et souleva le garçon. Après l'avoir placé dans ses bras, il sortit de la pièce et alla l'allonger sur le lit. Dès qu'ils y arrivèrent, Harry tressaillit et se débattit pour ne pas y être couché.  
-Harry! Harry, c'est terminé... Calme-toi!

Rien à faire, l'adolescent finit par se dégager de sa poigne et de s'extirper du lit, s'en éloignant le plus possible, c'est-à-dire en allant s'adosser contre la fenêtre, le souffle court, regardant le matelas sans ciller, en proie d'une peur encore bien présente. Il ne voulait plus dormir, il ne voulait plus faire de cauchemars, il ne voulait plus se retrouver face à son parrain et à ses parents... Face à Voldemort et à toute cette terreur dont il n'avait aucune échappatoire avant que son esprit ne décide de le réveiller.

-Harry, reviens au lit, tu as besoin de sommeil à présent.

Le Serpentard secoua vigoureusement de la tête, signifiant son refus. Severus avait l'impression de se retrouver devant un petit enfant, ayant peur de voir un monstre sortir de dessous son lit. Il s'approcha doucement de Harry qui, collé à la fenêtre ne savait de toute façon plus reculer.

-Harry, il ne va rien t'arriver... Fais-moi confiance d'accord ?

Un autre hochement négatif lui répondit, et il soupira intérieurement.

-Harry, écoute-moi, je vais rester là, juste à côté et je vais guetter le moindre signe de cauchemar...

-Non... lui parvint un murmure extrêmement faible.

L'ancien Gryffondor fixait le lit avec une terreur brute, comme s'il était à l'origine de l'apparition de Voldemort dans ses rêves. Severus soupira intérieurement à nouveau, et laissa son regard dériver sur le bras du jeune homme, dont le bandage était à nouveau tout rouge.

-Explique-moi... Ça te fera du bien d'en parler.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas mais le fixait, terrorisé. Severus posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à le faire sortir de sa torpeur, mais Harry se dégagea aussitôt, comme si le contact de son professeur l'avait brûlé. Severus tenta une nouvelle approche, et se plaça devant le survivant, qui tremblait toujours. Il plaça lentement ses bras autour de sa taille, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de se détacher aussitôt.

« Severus tu es un idiot! Il est terrorisé, et toi tu en profites... Bravo, toutes mes félicitations! »

« Tais-toi stupide conscience! »

« Qui entre nous deux est le plus stupide en ce moment ? »

Pendant qu'il était en conversation avec son lui intérieur, Severus ne remarqua pas que Harry s'était approché de la porte, avec la ferme intention de s'enfuir de cette pièce. Le bruit d'une clinge qui s'actionne le ramena à la réalité, et il se précipita vers la porte qu'il ferma d'un coup sec juste avant que Harry n'arrive à passer.

-Tu restes ici, lui dit Severus, d'une voix ferme, qui s'appliqua à mettre la plus douce possible pourtant.

-Laisse-moi partir!

-Je ne peux pas.

-Mais pourquoi ? Je t'en prie.

Son ton était suppliant.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais dans l'état où tu es, je ne peux pas te laisser aller errer partout...

-Mais je vais très bien!

-Tu viens d'être blessé, je ne sais même pas comment, tu es complètement terrorisé, et tu vas bien ? Tu as une bien drôle notion de ce mot, alors...

-Je veux sortir Severus, murmura d'une toute petite voix Harry.

-Très bien, mets ton manteau nous allons faire un tour, d'accord ?

Son coeur avait un bond lorsque l'adolescent l'avait à nouveau appelé par son prénom. Harry, un peu à contre coeur attrapa son manteau, l'enfila, puis, avec Severus, ils sortirent dans le couloir et se rendirent à l'extérieur, traversant la salle commune du rez-de-chaussée déserte à cette heure. Ils sortirent, et frissonnèrent à la rafale de neige qui balayait la rue. Severus soupira en constatant la froideur de la nuit qu'il allait devoir endurer pour un bon moment, et ils se mirent en route, silencieux. Arrivé à la grande place, ils firent un tour du marché de Noël, bien que ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention aux étalages, et aux carillons de la cathédrale. Harry regardait toujours obstinément le sol, plongé dans ses pensées, le visage impassible, il n'y avait que ses yeux qui reflétaient l'état dans lequel il se trouvait présentement. Severus, lui, jetait de fréquents coups d'oeil à Harry, tout en étant dans ses pensées. À un moment, Harry soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux humides, balayant les quelques flocons qui s'y était emmêlés et qui n'étaient pas encore fondus. Au même instant, deux claquements se firent entendre non loin d'eux et Severus réagit au quart de tour. Baguette sortie, il regardait les deux hommes s'approchés tandis que Harry, le moral au plus bas se retourna vers eux comme si de rien n'était, n'ayant pas le même réflexe que Rogue.

-Harry, sors ta baguette!

-Je l'ai pas.

-QUOI ?

-Je l'ai pas.

-Où elle est ?

-Dans ma chambre.

Les deux hommes approchaient, habillés de leurs éternelles cape noire et de leurs masques, leur cachant le visage.

-T'as pensé à quoi en la laissant dans ta chambre ?

-Oublier la magie.

-Comment voudrais-tu oublier ton propre monde ?

-J'sais pas... En fermant les yeux ?

-Non pas du tout! Va te cacher!

-Non, j'irai pas me cacher.

-Que voudrais-tu faire sans baguette ?

-Mourir.

-Mais t'es cinglé!

-Non, juste épuisé et usé.

-Eh bien la prochaine fois que je te dit de dormir, fais-le alors!

Severus pointa sa baguette sur les deux hommes.

-_Expelliarmus!_

Les deux mangemorts élevèrent aussitôt un bouclier pour absorber les sorts de base. Harry lui, les regarda faire, les bras croisés, immobile.

-Bouge toi de là Harry!, ordonna Severus.

-Non.

-Je t'ai dit de te BOUGER!

-Et moi j'ai dit non.

Severus le poussa juste à temps avant qu'un sort d'un vert criard ne traverse le vide, où le jeune homme s'était tenu un instant plus tôt.

-Tu es inconscient ou quoi ?

-Non, juste envieux de la mort.

Severus érigea un bouclier autour d'eux.

-Il est grand temps que tu reviennes à Poudlard!

-Je n'y retournerai pas!

-Et bien je t'y emmènerai, de gré ou de force!

-On verra...

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Harry, un sourire à en donner des frissons dans le dos à une goule.

-Parce qu'à ce rythme-là, on ne pourra peut-être pas y retourner ni l'un ni l'autre avec ces deux-là.

-Si au moins tu m'aidais et allais te cacher!

-N'y compte pas...

-J'avais cru comprendre!

Un autre sortilège de la mort vint passer entre eux, éclairant d'un vert encore plus singulier les yeux de Harry.

-_Expelliarmus_!, cria Severus vers les deux mangemorts.

Ils réussirent à l'éviter, et répliquèrent par un « _Avada_ _Kedavra_ » qui frôla à nouveau Harry. Celui-ci pourtant ne bougeait toujours pas, observant d'un air plutôt intéressé son bandage sur son bras.

-Harry, arrête de fixer ton bras comme un abruti, et prépare-toi à transplaner, tu veux ?

-Nan.

-Eh bien oui! Je te le dit, et tu le fais.

-Cours toujours!

-Tu ne me rends pas la tâche facile!

Severus esquiva un sort et en jeta un autre. Il empoigna Harry par le bras - celui qui n'était pas blessé - et lança un autre sort. Au moment où il allait transplaner avec lui, Harry hoqueta, fixant un point un peu plus loin, où se trouvait un énorme chien noir au yeux flamboyant. Haut d'au moins un mètre au garrot, il s'avançait vers Harry en grondant. Harry fut pris de tremblements effroyables. Severus regarda aussitôt dans la même direction et aperçut ce qui hantait les superstitions des sorciers: un sinistros. Harry porta aussitôt sa main à son bras blessé, fixant sans ciller la bête.

-Harry, on va transplaner.

-Non... Laisse-moi ici, c'est juste le destin il faut croire...

C'est là que Severus remarqua que les deux mangemorts, effrayés par le sinistros, avaient fuit. Avant qu'il n'ait laissé la chance au jeune homme d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il transplana avec lui, le tenant toujours par le bras. Ils réapparurent dans la chambre du jeune homme. Harry s'arracha à la poigne de Severus, et le fixa, furieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ?

-Parce que je n'allais pas te laisser crever!

-Eh bien je préfèrerais être face au sinistros que dans cette chambre!

-Bien, rentrons à Poudlard dans ce cas, si tu n'aimes plus être ici...

-J'ai pas dis ça!

-Tu l'as insinué!

-Je reste ici!

-Harry, on rentre à Poudlard...

-NON! Va-y toi, mais moi je reste.

-Tu viens avec moi, ou bien je te colle jusqu'à ce que tu viennes.

Harry ricana.

-Tu me colles ? Fais à ta guise, moi je reste ici, j'en ai marre d'être le point de mire de tout le monde!

-Oh tu en auras tellement marre que tu finiras par venir avec moi.

-C'est ça. Humpfff!

-Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Harry lui tourna dos et se dirigea vers la salle d'eau, dénouant à l'aveuglette le bandage qui serrait son bras. Écoeuré, il ne regarda même pas la blessure. Il referma la porte derrière lui, et ouvrit la pharmacie, cherchant un pansement propre. Il finit par en trouver un dans un des tiroirs de la pharmacie, et le déposa sur la blessure dans une grimace. Aussitôt, le coton blanc immaculé se teinta de rouge, devenant un instant plus tard inutilisable.

-Merlin, stupide blessure arrête-toi un peu de saigner ça irait déjà mieux!

Quelques goûtes était déjà tombées au sol, à nouveau, tâchant le carrelage. Harry essuya le sang, puis changea à nouveau son pansement. Encore une fois, le même manège se produisit et il siffla, pestant contre ses rêves.

-Roh! Marre de cette stupide blessure!

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

Les paroles étaient parvenues de derrière la porte.

-Non!

Il jeta à nouveau le bandage et attrapa une serviette. Il l'enroula gauchement autour de son bras, mais très vite elle fut pleine de sang et il dû également la jeter.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, cracha Potter.

Il empoigna finalement quelques bandelettes et en mit plus qu'il n'était nécessaire habituellement. Avec satisfaction, il constata que le tout avait l'air d'arrêter le sang et il soupira. Il nettoya le sang qui était encore a terre, jeta tout à la poubelle, et sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Severus se tenait à côté de la porte, adossé contre le mur, et l'attendait. Harry ne lui jeta pas le moindre regard. Le survivant s'installa dans un des fauteuils du salon et sortit un livre de sous la table.

-Tu comptes lire quand il est vingt-trois heures ?

Harry lui jeta un regard courroucé.

-Ça te dérange ?

-Non, c'est juste spécial.

-Au cas ou tu te rappellerais pas, JE suis spécial.

-Harry...

-Non, lâche-moi les baskets, je ne veux rien entendre.

-D'accord. Bon ben je dors dans le salon moi.

-C'est ça.

Il tourna une page de son livre. Severus dans ses pensées, et Harry dans son livre, le silence s'installa, brisé seulement par le bruit des pages qui se tournaient.

-Tu lis quoi ?

Harry grogna, mais ne répondit pas.

-Je t'ai posé une question.

-Et je n'ai pas envie de répondre, tu veux pas me laisser lire un peu, non ?

-Non.

-J't'emmerde.

-Ça ne t'apportera rien.

-Non, mais je le dis quand même.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de grogner.

-Allez Harry, rentre avec moi.

-Ais-je besoin de répondre à une question aussi stupide ?

-Tu as besoin de la magie, ici c'est impossible.

-J'ai vécu 11 ans sans magie, crois-tu que je ne saurais pas y retourner ?

-Exactement!

-J'ai été élevé dans un milieu de Moldu, Severus, je n'aurais aucun problème.

-Mais tu as vécu avec la magie tout le temps depuis, tu ne saurais pas revenir à la normale!

-Que crois-tu que je fais depuis que je suis ici ?

-C'est impossible!

-Severus, je vie à la méthode des Moldus deux mois par année, je n'ai aucun problème!

-Tu ne saurais pas.

-Et pourtant j'y arrive, bon si tu permets je me replonge dans ma lecture.

-Non je ne te permets pas!

-De toute façon j'ai besoin d'aucune permission!

Et Harry replongea dans son livre, tandis que Severus maudissait les Moldus.

« Ce que ça serait bien de les maudire jusqu'à leur troisième génération prochaine... »

Harry bailla, avant de se lever.

-Je vais dans ma chambre.

-Et tu vas me laisser seul ici ?

-J'vais me gêner peut-être!

-Je peux dormir dans ta chambre ?

-Il n'y a qu'un lit, et il est à moi, désolé.

-Tu le faisais bien avec Drago...

Harry se retourna vers lui, une drôle de lueur dans le regard.

-Oui, avec Malefoy, prit-il la peine de souligner.

-Quoi, tu couchais avec lui ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux.

-Pas du tout! Malefoy n'est pas gay!

Harry détourna habillement le sujet.

-Je disais juste que je le faisais avec lui, parce que nous n'avions pas le choix, on n'avait pas de salon.

-Eh bien, imaginons qu'on n'a pas de salon ensemble, et bien on dort ensemble!

-Non, je dors seul. Bonne nuit.

-Bon, tant pis... Bonne nuit, à demain matin.

-Ouais c'est ça...

Harry referma la porte dans un claquement derrière lui, puis alla se glisser sous sa couette, son cauchemar lui revenant soudain en tête. Il fut secoué d'un frisson, mais se força de chasser ses mauvais souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux, mais les rouvrit immédiatement, l'image de Patmol s'étant formé derrière ses paupières. Le souffle court, il se retourna dans son lit, essayant d'étouffer le faible gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge. Il éteignit toutes les lumières, et se retrouva dans le noir complet. Ses yeux furetaient les ténèbres, incapable de s'apaiser. Il bougeait en tout sens, incapable de se calmer. Finalement, il se redressa dans son lit, chercha à tâtons une bougie, et l'alluma. Sa baguette étant toujours rangée dans un tiroir, il se servit d'allumette. Il entendit un bruit dans la pièce, et se tendit. Lentement, il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui, mais il n'y avait rien.

Il prit la bougie et la tendit devant lui, mais rien, aucune ombre, aucun bruit...

-Je deviens paranoïaque là... trop, grogna-t-il, posant prudemment les pieds sur le sol. J'ai l'air d'un môme de cinq ans qui a peur de trouver le croquemitaine sous son lit...

Il fit le tour de la pièce, mais rien ne s'y trouvait de bizarre.

-Je ne suis pas fou quand même...

Il refit le tour.

-Si ? Il faut croire...

Il rejoignit son lit, et se rallongea. Le même craquement survint à nouveau et cette fois-ci, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut, il était sur ses pieds.

-Je jure que je trouverai ce que c'est, murmura Harry en fixant, immobile, toute la pièce.

Il se saisit de la bougie et tourna sur lui-même, ne voyant aucune ombre se former sur les murs à la lueur tremblotante de la bougie. Un craquement se fit entendre derrière lui, et il se retourna en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Le souffle court, il cherchait ce qui le faisait paniquer à ce point, ce qui le rendait si vulnérable, sentiment qui lui donnait la nausée envers lui-même. Il ne trouvait aucune raison, si ce n'est qu'il avait vu le sinistros, qu'il entendait des craquements sinistres, et qu'il avait été suivi par des mangemorts.

-Severus ? tenta-t-il, de plus en plus effarouché.

Rien ne lui vint comme réponse, ce qui fit redoubler son sentiment d'inquiétude et de cette terrible appréhension qui le poignait au niveau de l'estomac.

-C'est seulement le sinistros, juste le sinistros, murmurait-il, tentant de reprendre une respiration calme, en retournant dans son lit. Je viens fou, en pensant au sinistros, mais ce n'est qu'une superstition.

Alors qu'il venait de regagner son lit, un autre craquement se fit entendre, mais il tenta de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Aussitôt, son rêve revint et il rouvrit automatiquement les paupières, se redressant dans son lit en soupirant.

-On dirait bien que je ne dormirai pas cette nuit, soupira-t-il.

Il ralluma la lumière, et prit son livre qui était sur sa table de chevet. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien se jeter un maléfice de sommeil artificiel... mais il s'était juré d'oublier la magie... Tout comme une potion de sommeil. Non, la magie, s'était terminé, il n'avait plus rien à en faire! Il tourna la page jauni de son livre, plus ou moins plongé dans le récit des chevaliers des la Table ronde tu roi Arthur. Il riait en voyant le personnage de Merlin, de loin son préféré. Le livre était passionnant, et très bien écrit. Un nouveau craquement le fit sursauter, l'expulsant brutalement des lignes.

« Calme-toi Harry, calme-toi! Ce ne sont que des craquements, peut-être bêtement les planches, le plafond ou le parquet! »

Un courant d'air passa derrière lui, et il se retourna d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Qui est là... ? Répondez!

Il se tourna en tout sens, sans rien voir. Aucune ombre, aucun bruit, plus rien. Harry laissa un gémissement s'échapper de sa gorge.

-Pourquoi c'est toujours à moi que ça arrive ?

Des sueurs froides avaient commencées à parler sur son froid, et il redoutait à présent ce qui pouvait ce caché derrière ces bruits étranges.

Il décida de vérifier si ce n'était pas Severus qui lui jouait un tour, et il ouvrit la porte du salon. Son professeur de potion était toujours couché sur le divan, et il semblait dormir à point fermé, ce qui renforcit le sentiment d'angoisse de Harry.

-Severus ? Severus!

Celui-ci ne fit que grogner et se retourner dans son sommeil. Résultat, Harry referma la porte et retourna s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Il fit le vide en lui comme il savait si bien faire, pour éviter d'entendre les sinistres craquements. Alors qu'il croyait s'être enfin calmé, la panique s'empara à nouveau de lui, et, n'y pouvant plus, il se saisit de son oreiller et sortit de la pièce. Il alla près du maître des potions et s'allongea juste à côté de lui. Avec un soupir d'aisance, il tenta de se faire le plus petit possible, et ferma les yeux. Il était mal installé, mais tout était mieux que sa chambre où il paniquait. S'assoupissant peu à peu, il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il s'était blottit contre l'homme et que celui-ci, se sentant quelque peu étouffé, commençait à se réveiller. Severus ouvrit les yeux et, ne remarquant d'abord rien, il soupira. Puis, lorsqu'il essaya de changer quelque peu de position, il sentit une masse dans son dos et il se redressa doucement, tournant la tête, pour tomber sur la silhouette de Harry, endormit. Blottit tout contre lui, il ressemblait à un enfant dont seul le sommeil permettait de se sentir bien. Severus ressentit une bouffée d'affection monter en lui tandis qu'il le regardait. Il se retourna et s'étendit à nouveau, passant un bras protecteur par-dessus le jeune homme. Il referma les yeux, savourant la proximité de celui qu'il aimait. La voix endormie de Harry s'éleva alors dans le silence de la pièce:

-Tu ne dors pas encore ?

-Je viens de me réveiller... Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Rien, marmonna Potter, veut dormir.

-Tu as une chambre, ce n'est-ce pas ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure ?

-...'nuit Severus.

L'adulte soupira, avant de fermer les yeux et de se blottir contre son élève.

-Bonne nuit aussi Harry.

[...]

Les rideaux n'avaient pas été hier la veille, ce qui fit que la lumière du jour, plus qu'agressante, pénétra très tôt dans la pièce. Harry grogna en sentant les pâles rayons du soleil filtrer à travers ses paupières, et à tâtons, il cherchant un coin de son oreille pour qu'il puisse se l'enfoncer par-dessus la tête. Malheureusement, il ne trouva pas d'oreiller, et tout ce qu'il parvint à sentir fut un corps pressé contre le sien. Il se retourna donc dos à la fenêtre, de mauvaise humeur et maudissant l'étoile lumineuse qui procurait la vie sur cette maudite planète, le vêtement sombre de l'autre faisant très bien office d'oreiller. Severus bougea légèrement, et Harry grogna en refourrant sa tête contre lui. Le méchant professeur de potion se redressa légèrement en se réveillant.

-Arrête de bouger, grommela Harry.

-Harry!

Le professeur soupira.

-J'avais oublié que tu étais-là, excuse-moi.

-Mouais... veut dormir, arrête de bouger, y'es trop tôt!

-Viens on rentre à Poudlard, tu dormiras là-bas.

Harry se réveilla aussitôt.

-Non!

Il se releva, empoigna son oreiller tomber par terre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais il ne fut pas plutôt rentré que l'angoisse le reprit. Il ressortit vivement de la pièce.

-Il y a un problème ? demanda moqueusement son professeur.

-Aucun, répliqua le Serpentard, s'allongeant sur le deuxième divan.

-Oh ça va, je me tais...

Severus rit doucement. Harry marmonna à l'adresse de son professeur quelque malédiction sans queue ni tête, signe qu'il avait très mal dormit pour être si facilement héritable après quelques minutes de réveil.

-Quelle humeur! Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

-Humpf.

-Bon et bien décide, moi je mange en tout cas!

Harry ne répondit pas, et Severus considéra son silence comme une négation. Le professeur se servit de croissants, et de pains au chocolat. Il se fit un café noir, et le but à petits gorgées. Harry était toujours couché, lui tournant obstinément le dos.

« Ce gamin est incroyable » soupira intérieurement l'adulte, en le regardant de temps à autre.

Harry finit par grogner, se sentant engourdit d'être couché, et changea de position.

-Tu ferais pas mieux de te réveiller tout à fait ?

-Laisse-moi.

-Ça, n'y compte pas!

Harry finit par se retourner sur le dos, fixant le plafond, les bras croisés sur son torse. Un tapement contre le carreau le fit se redresser dans un grognement et il observa le hibou grand duc manifester le désir d'entrer à l'intérieur, porteur d'une missive. Severus se leva, et ouvrit la fenêtre. Le hibou entra, et le maître des potions prit le parchemin accroché à sa patte. Le hibou alla se poser sur le dossier du divan où Harry se trouvait, regardant celui-ci de ses grands yeux jaunes, au grand agacement du jeune homme. Harry reporta son attention sur Severus, qui avait pâlit considérablement tandis qu'il lisait.

-C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

-Il y'a eu une attaque à Pré-au-lard...

-Ah... fut la seule réponse du jeune homme.

-Cinquante quatre morts.

Harry frissonna légèrement au nombre élevé.

-C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Cinquante quatre morts, et tu ne fais que ça! Tu as changé Harry...

-C'est pas pour rien que je suis partit, répliqua Potter, aussitôt hérissé.

-Eh bien reste ici, regarde tout le monde se faire tuer, et surtout ne reviens pas!

-C'est ce que je fais.

-Moi par contre, je ne compte pas rester sans rien faire!

-Bon voyage alors.

-C'est ça.

Severus était furieux, et prit ses affaires.

-J'espère que quand tes amis se seront fait tuer, tu auras des remords!

Et sur ce, il transplana. Harry, le visage indifférent, fixait toujours le plafond. Ce fut le hibou grand duc, lorsqu'il poussa un cri, qui le fit sortir de ses pensées. Il s'envolait par la fenêtre, et Harry soupira en allant la refermer. Il se releva, et instinctivement, se rendit dans sa chambre, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le seuil, il se figea soudain sur place. La chambre était vide, mais il était à nouveau serré par l'angoisse. Il y pénétra tout de même et se saisit de quelques vêtements à la hâte qu'il revêtit, s'habillant comme à son habitude tout de noir et ressortit de la pièce, saisissant son manteau au passage, pour sortir à l'extérieur. Il dévala les escaliers, sortit de l'auberge, et prit une ruelle, lorsque son coeur fit à nouveau un bond. Le sombral était toujours là et il le regardait de ses yeux jaunes, qui lui en donnèrent froid dans le dos. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il réalisa ce qui avait fait tout ce bruit dans sa chambre... La bête était attaché juste sous sa fenêtre. Il soupira de soulagement et rit en se souvenant de sa sombre angoisse, qu'il jugeait maintenant ridicule. Secouant la tête il le détacha et tourna les talons et s'en fut dans une des rues principales.

Il ne parvenait pas à sortir de ses pensées les dernières paroles de Severus... Des amis ? Lesquels ? Drago et Hermione ? Pfff, c'était eux qui avaient précipités son départ, eux et tous les Serpentard. Qu'ils en paient le prix maintenant, c'était bien fait pour eux. Weasley, n'en parlons pas... Les Serpentards étaient à la botte de Drago, et il n'avait confiance en personne d'autre!

Harry soupira et se rendit à l'arrêt de bus où il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps avant de monter à l'intérieur. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, il voulait juste voyager. Il mit sa carte dans l'appareil prévu pour, et appuya sur trois zones. Cela lui permettais assez de trajet pour aller dans la ville à son gré. Il ne savait pas exactement où il allait, il voulait juste voyager. Il mit sa carte dans l'appareil prévu pour, et appuya sur trois zones. Cela lui permettais assez de trajet pour aller dans la ville à son gré. S'assoyant à l'arrière, il se mit à regarder la paysage, ainsi que le marché de Noël où ils avaient été attaqué la veille, lui et Rogue. Dire qu'il aurait pu y passer une bonne fois pour toute, mais non, il avait fallut que cet ancien mangemort lui sauve la mise, encore une fois! Maudit soit-il, il en avait marre! Et en plus, il venait lui hanter l'esprit, avec ses paroles ridicules, son visage, et sa bouche. Merlin, il ne devait plus y penser! Il changea brusquement de sujet de pensée, se mettant à réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée. Il pouvait lire évidemment, mais il n'aimait plus être seul à l'appartement... Et puis, il était sortit, autant en profiter que de faire demi-tour! Pourquoi ne pas se rendre à la bibliothèque ? Il sonna le bus pour descendre au prochain arrêt, et descendit pour s'y rendre à pied. Il marchait calmement dans l'air fraîche du matin. Il était libre, totalement libre de ses mouvements, et personne ne pouvait l'obliger à faire quoique ce soit, au diable ces cinquante quatre morts, Voldemort et toute ces attaques, il n'appartenait plus à ce monde! Il était un Moldu, un simple Moldu et c'était tout. Il n'était pas célèbre, pas poursuivit, rien... Il lui fallait par contre trouver de quoi vivre, car il n'avait quand même pas assez d'argent Moldu pour tenir longtemps et pas question de retourner à Gringott's de sitôt. Autant se trouver un boulot. Il pouvait être engagé à peu près n'importe où, il avait dix sept ans. Enfin, n'importe où, à condition qu'on ne lui demande pas ses diplômes d'études... Et il avait appris que dans ce pays, les boulots d'étudiants étaient admis dès 16 ans, hors il regorgeait de ressources! Souriant, il laissa tomber la bibliothèque, se dirigeant vers la librairie la plus proche. Il irait chercher une demande d'emploie dans une librairie, et autant commencer le plus tôt possible!

Il entra, tandis que le carillon de la porte sonnait. Dans un français presque parfait, il demanda:

-Bonjour, ce serait pour avoir un catalogue des offres d'emploi pour étudiants...

La vendeuse, qui devait à peu près avoir son âge, grande, les cheveux teints d'un noir bleuté, un regard clair, lui sourit de ses dents blanches et régulières. Après avoir fouiller un moment derrière son comptoir, elle lui tendit le livret.

-Merci.

Il prit le catalogue, le feuilleta pendant un moment, puis s'approcha de la caisse.

-Je vous dois combien ?

-Oh laissez, je vous l'offre.

Harry la regarda, surpris.

-Heu... Eh bien merci, mais j'insiste.

-Je vous dis de laisser tomber, prenez-le!

-Très bien, dans ce cas j'insiste pour que vous veniez prendre un verre avec moi.

Il lui fit un sourire plutôt aguicheur. La jeune file rougit.

-D'accord, retrouvez-moi ici dans une heure, c'est mon heure de déjeuner.

-Très bien.

Il lui sourit, et sortit de la boutique. Il souriait toujours en s'installant sur un banc du parc de Bruxelles, pas très loin de la librairie, pour regarder le petit livret.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ? Vous vous souvenez de ce "petit" slash entre Harry et Rogue ? Et bien il est déjà terminé, ça pas été trop dur ? loll, désolé à ceux qui en avait une pure phobie, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas déserté pour cela!

À la prochaine tous!

**_ REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!_**

_ Le Duo Infernal!_


	18. Une soirée enivrante

**Diclaimer**** : **Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Avis à ceux qui aurait l'idée de prendre des idées de cette fic pour la leur, VOUS DEVEZ AVOIR NOTRE CONSENTEMENT, sinon, gare à vous car, à deux, vous serez vite démasqué, nous lisons beaucoup de fic. Merci bien et bonne lecture!

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :** Je voulais m'excusez pour les quelques jours de retard que ce chapitre à eut cette semaine. Je suis revenu d'une semaine de vacances seulement dimanche et j'ai eu la flemme de le corriger. Mais à partir de maintenant, tout devrait être sous contrôle car je ne part plus, excepté pour quelques sortit d'une journée à peine. Merci de votre compréhension!

**RARs**** :**

**Spirit****.w.w :** Et la dernière et non la moindre! Enfin. Bon, c'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer avant, faut dire que t'étais partit jusqu'au 28 juillet ( et oui, je le sais. J'ai mes espions ;)) lol, je rigole. Non en fait, on voulait simplement te dire merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture et a plus!

**Lolo : **Il y aura un slash Harry/Drago. Mais pourquoi personne ne prend-il pas la peine de prendre le temps de lire les notes de l'auteur ? La plupart du temps, c'est qu'elles contiennent. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** : **Bah, si on fait ce boulot, c'est parce qu'on l'aime. Crois bien que si nous n'aimions pas cette fic, il y aurait longtemps que vous n'auriez plus de chapitre et quelle serait au fond de l'oublis. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Mauvais esprit : **Harry sombre, oh ouiiiiiii, mhmmmmmmm. Lol. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus

**Vif d'or : **Harry plus heureux ? Nous l'espérons nous aussi, mais seul le temps nous diras ce qu'adviendra de lui, et ce que nous en ferons ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Yuki-chan**** :** Nous aussi, on a bien hâte d'écrire ce slash! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Cookie : **Relis pas, ménage tes neurones, il reste plein de chapitre à écrire, et donc, a lire pour vous ;) Mais une petite chose. Ce n'est pas MA fic, c'est NOTRE fic à moi et Siria (alias thegirloftheshade). Hmm, il est fatigué de vivre, mais faire quelque chose pour sauver le monde ? Ça ne se tient pas tout cela. Harry à une belle philosophie : Ils se sont tous foutu de toi, alors fou-toi d'eux, et laisse-les s'occuper tout seul de leur problème. Il ne veut PAS sauver le monde, il en a marre. Oui, il A fait beaucoup de chose pour Harry le Severus, mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il l'a plus traumatisé qu'autre chose dans les prochains chapitres... C'est cela. Je ne répondrais pas à autre chose pour le moment. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Cyrca**** : **Harry retourner à Poudlard et corriger ses fautes envers ces deux-là ? Pfff, peut-être envers le beau blond, mais Granger, on peut toujours rêver. Comme on peut rêver du couple Hermione/Drago, on dit que les rêves donnent espoir et l'espoir fait vivre. Faut pas se demander comment Harry arrive encore à se retrouver dans tout son bordel de vie maintenant ;) Pour l'explication du rêve, t l'auras dans quelques chapitres, Salazar va vous éclairez avec sa grande sagesse! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Léna Potter :** On avait bien dit qu'il n'était pas bien long ce slash. Inutile de vous faire tant de bile. Nous sommes des filles paroles (d'accord, des filles tortionnaires, mais de parole tout de même! Une membre du Duo infernal n'a qu'une parole!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Melykumo**** :** Tout le monde nous dit qu'un Harry/Drago serait mieux, et nous sommes de cet avis. Soyez patient, cela viendra ;) La voilà, la mystérieuse suite encore plein de mystère, même si le chapitre ne vous mènera pas bien loin. Merci à tous et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Jade :** Le Drago/Harry n'arrivera pas rapidement, car, même dans le chapitre 21, qui est écrit, il n'est pas encore présent. Peut-être dans le 22, qui sait ? Il en est encore qu'à son début d'écriture ;o) Ce pourrait être très probable =oP mais je n'en dit pas plus ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Severus, sentiment et cool ? Tout ça ne va pas dans la même phrase, dans le même champ lexical et tu comprendras bien assez tôt. Big kiss à toi aussi. Oh et, en passent, j'adore ton nom. Tu comprendras... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Dragon Bleu :** Ce sera peut-être un petit slahs Harry/Drago qui te fera déserté alors, à moins que tu aimes ce genre de fic, car ça en sera une. À Poudlard ? Pas tout de suite, bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Anonymoua**** : **Ouais, le Harry/Severus est finit, et nous maintenant, parce qu'on a écrit un truc, on déteste Snape lol. Harry le rebelle, mhhm, t'es pas la seul à l'aimer comme ça :oP Avec Drago de faire une jolie nuit ? Nous aussi, mais tu sais quoi ? Drago était pas présent. Faut dire que les deux en ont bien profiter auparavant (à leur insu), ils ont passés deux semaines ensemble, dans une petite cabane, avec un seul lit. Pour l'idée des blessures physique, c'est Siria qui en a eut l'idée, et j'ai aussitôt adopté, ça donnait un bon prétexte. Mais tu auras plus ample explication dans les deux prochains chapitres (peut-être le 3e, je m'en souviens pas très bien...), concernant cette blessure. Rogue jaloux ? Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu le verras dans le prochain chapitre ;) Sois en certaine. Tu veux savoir il drague A... euh, la fille, et bien, vous le saurez tout au long de cette histoire. La mystérieuse demoiselle à un rôle bien précis dans ce premier volet de Totalement Serpentard. Drago ? oui, il va être avec lui mais dans des circonstances... peu habituelle pour le moment. C'est rien pour a review incohérente, je répond aussi d'incohérence que toi aux review, en me basant sur ce que l'on nous a transmis dans vos message. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sybel**** 26 : **T'avais prédit, mais nous aussi on l'avait dit lol. On avait dit que ce serait un Harry/Drago et que la période Harry/Severus serait TRÈS courte. Rien d'intéressant ? Ça c'est toi qui le dit. Alors ce chapitre-ci, tu vas le trouver tout aussi inintéressant car Harry prend du bon temps. Une raison valable ? Son retour est déjà écrit... Disons qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de raison, mais qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Tu comprendras la semaine prochaine, c'est le chapitre 18 (19 avec le prologue.) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Sélène : **Voilà quelques réponses à tes objections :

- Harry n'a JAMAIS aimé Rogue. Jamais. C'était de la pitié, il était confu dans ses émotions (et avait faillit se suicider...) Comme Siria l'a dit dans les réponses du précédents chapitres. Harry a prit pour de l'amour ce qui n'était qu'une simple affection plutôt paternel.

- Harry ne sortira JAMAIS avec Hermione. Ce n'est plus, n'est et ne sera plus jamais dans nos plans. Ce ci sera un slash Harry/Drago.

C'est cela. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Voilà la suite, merci pour ta review!

**Sevie**** Snake : **On l'avait dit, qu'il était court. Sev, seul ? Ça lui fera du bien crois-moi, rendu trop émotif, il a pété un câble de jalousie (tu comprendras d'ici quelques semaines, dans les prochains chapitres...) Y trouvez quelqu'un ? Hmmm, ça serait sympa. On tâchera d'enlever notre rancune contre lui (disons qu'on contrôle mal nos persos parfois et que, sous le coup de 'impulsion, ils font des trucs qui nous font les détester!) Harry au bercail ? Pas dans ce chapitre, comme tu le verras. Vraiment pas dans ce chapitre, loin de là. Mione ? Hermione est une... Je dois te dire que, prochainement, plusieurs de ses problèmes (à Harry) vont s'arranger, mais pas avec Hermione, enfin, pas tout de suite! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

_Et merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux!_

**Citation du jour : L'amiti** est une vertu, ou du moins s'accompagne de vertu. Elle est absolument indispensable à la vie : nul ne voudrait vivre sans amis, même comblé de tous les autres biens. Par : _Aristote, 384-322 av. J.-C._**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**_Chapitre17 : Une soirée enivrante_**

Harry soupira d'aisance après avoir refermé la porte de son appartement derrière lui. La journée s'était magnifiquement passée. Qui aurait cru qu'il rencontre une telle fille en entrant dans une librairie pour avoir un simple catalogue d'emploie ?

_Pas lui..._

**-----Flash Back-----**

L'heure était passée et il avait eut le temps de feuilleter tout le catalogue, encerclant au passage quelques offres qui l'intéressaient à l'encre rouge. Finalement, lorsque sa montre-bracelet émit un timbre sonore répétitif, il referma le livre, le fourra dans la poche de son manteau, et se dirigea vers la librairie pour aller chercher cette jeune fille à laquelle il avait donné rendez-vous.

En cinq minutes, il fut devant la boutique et poussa la porte, faisant teinter le carillon. Ladite jeune fille était en train de faire passer à la caisse son dernier client, son manteau tout prêt derrière elle. Elle lui sourit, lui faisant un discret signe. Harry lui sourit à son tour, lui faisant un clin d'œil et se mit à errer parmi les rayonnages, se dirigeant vers la section des romans fantastiques. Il regarda quelques ouvrages, avant qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule.

-C'est bon, je suis à toi.

-À moi ?

Il se retourna vers elle et la contempla de son regard intéressé.

-Vraiment ?

Elle lui fit le même sourire aguicheur qu'il lui avait fait, un peu plus tôt, et Harry eut un petit rire.

-C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Il lui prit galamment le bras, et ils sortirent tous deux.

-Où va-t-on ? demanda-t-elle, une fois à l'extérieur.

-Où veux-tu aller ?

-Boire un verre ? proposa-t-elle.

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu as un endroit préféré ?

-Il y un petit pub pas très loin de chez moi, on pourrait y aller.

-C'est d'accord, mais...

Il lui lança un regard moqueur.

-... où est-ce que ça se trouve ?

-Près de la rue des Bouchers.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

C'était le quartier de Harry!

-Non, pourquoi ?

Il éclata de rire.

-Parce que j'habite dans un appartement tout près.

-C'est vrai ?

Elle rit avec lui, tout en marchant vers leur quartier.

-Je ne t'y avais jamais vu pourtant! Tu y habites depuis quand ?

-Depuis deux semaines environs, dans une petite auberge où j'ai louée une chambre. Au fait, je ne sais pas ton nom.

-Je m'appelle Ariane.

-Moi c'est Harry, je suis enchanté de te connaître.

Elle lui fit un sourire moqueur et se mit à bavarder de tout et de rien avec lui. Harry apprit par ce fait qu'elle allait avoir dix sept ans en mars et qu'elle venait de France. Qu'elle était également présentement en stage étudiant et qu'elle portait le nom de Stragios. De son côté, il livrait très peu d'informations, écoutant plus qu'il ne parlait, fasciné par la jeune fille. Ils arrivèrent enfin au pub, où ils entrèrent, contents de trouver un peu de chaleur. Rapidement, ils se choisirent une table où ils purent retirer leur manteau.

-Tu prends quoi ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Un cappuccino, merci.

Le serveur arriva, et Harry commanda deux cappuccinos, suivant l'exemple de la jeune fille.

-Alors, tu viens d'où ? Certainement pas d'ici, tu as un accent anglais..., demanda Ariane, s'intéressant tout à coup à lui.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je viens d'Angleterre.

-De quel coin ?

-Pas très loin de Londres.

-Tu fais tes études où ?

-Eh bien je n'étudie plus. J'ai déménagé de chez mes parents il y a quelques semaines. Je ne m'entendais pas très bien avec eux...

-Oh, je suis désolée pour toi... Tu vas faire quoi maintenant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je vais commencer par me trouver un boulot pour pouvoir payer ma chambre, et après je verrai. Je vais peut-être reprendre les études ici.

-Si tu veux, on cherche une aide à la libraire... C'est pas payé beaucoup, mais tant que t'as pas de travail...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Je vais passer voir ton patron, c'est toujours un début.

-Il sera là demain matin si tu veux, passe à la librairie!

-J'y veillerai, merci. Faudra juste que je n'aille pas la flemme de brancher mon réveil, et tout devrait bien aller, plaisanta-t-il.

Ariane sourit à la plaisanterie. Ils furent coupés soudainement par le serveur qui leur apportait deux tasses fumantes de cappuccino. Ils le remercièrent, et se remirent à parler.

-Et sinon, toi, ta famille ? questionna Harry.  
-Une soeur, toujours à l'école en France, et mes parents qui vivent dans un coin reculé là-bas aussi.

-Donc tu es seule ici ? Tu vas à quel lycée, pour faire un stage dans une librairie ?

-J'ai fais mes études en France, et puis je suis venue ici, un peu comme toi! J'ai cherché un job d'étudiant et j'ai trouvé ça... Tu comptes rester en Belgique ?  
-Oui, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon!

Elle lui sourit.

-Mais, à seize ans, presque dix sept, tu as déjà finit l'école ?

-J'ai dû les interrompre en milieu d'année à cause d'un problème en France, du coup je rependrai l'année prochaine.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et prit une gorgé de capuccino. Il la contemplait tout en buvant, regardant les traits de son visage et les marquant dans son esprit. Il reposa enfin sa tasse.

-Tu retournes donc en France l'année prochaine ?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut-être que je reprendrai ici en Belgique, j'aime bien ce pays.

-C'est pas mal en effet, j'aime bien. Moi de toute façon, je ne compte pas retourner voir mes parents... Je leur ai bien dit que j'en avais finit avec eux.

-C'est si grave, ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

-Si on veut...

Il haussa les épaules.

-Je me suis sentit trahit, alors je suis partit.

-C'est pas un peu excessif ? Ils doivent le regretter, non ?

-Probablement... mais je ne le saurai jamais.

-Si, si tu retournes les voir.

-Ce dont je doute.

-Pourquoi tu en doutes ? Essaye au moins! Si tu veux, je viens avec...

-Moi ? Non, mieux ne vaut pas... Mes parents sont un peu... spécial.

-Aucun parent ne peut être plus bizarre que les miens!

Harry éclata de rire.

-Que tu crois.

-Je t'assure que non!

Elle lui envoya un regard faussement blessé et rit avec lui.

-Je verrai bien, mais ce ne sera pas pour cette année.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

Harry parut un moment plutôt décontenancé du manque de gêne de la jeune fille... Elle n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec Granger!

-Oh euh... Rien, pourquoi ?

-Tu voudrais aller dans une boite de nuit avec moi ? J'y vais avec des amis, mais ils sont tous en couples.

Harry lui sourit.

-Ouais pourquoi pas, ça pourrait être sympa. Je passe te prendre où... ?

-Devant le resto « Plaza Greta » c'est le restaurant grec dans le quartier.

-Aucun problème, à quelle heure ?

-Vers 21 heures, ça devrait être bien... Je dois aller m'habiller pour l'occasion, et nourrir Griska.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

-C'est mon chat!

Il parut s'apaiser et Ariane le regarda moqueusement.

-Ne me dit pas que tu croyais que j'étais mère ?

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux de façon un peu gêné et la jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Ça va hein, tu aurais cru quoi toi ?

Sous le fou rire de la jeune fille, Harry sourit. Lorsqu'elle se fut calmée, elle regarda sa montre et fit une moue.

-Mon heure de déjeuner est presque terminée, je dois retourner travailler...

-Je vais t'accompagner jusque là-bas, mais avant je dois passer chez moi prendre quelque chose si ça ne te dérange pas...

-Pas de problèmes.

Elle sourit, et ils sortirent après que Harry ait réglé l'addition avec les quelques euros qui traînait au fond de ses poches. Marchant tranquillement dans la rue, parmi les passant, tout en bavardant, ils arrivèrent enfin à l'auberge où tous deux entrèrent et montèrent à l'étage. Harry s'arrêta enfin devant sa porte et la déverrouilla après avoir chercher un moment sa clé. Il ne fut pas plutôt entrer qu'il entendit un craquement. Même sachant d'où venait le bruit, il frémit. Chassant cette impression, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, pendant que Ariane faisait le tour du salon. Il voulut fermer la fenêtre restait ouverte, et vit avec effarement un hibou entrer.

-Merde, grogna-t-il.

-Harry ?

La voix de Ariane s'était fait plus proche, presque à la porte de sa chambre en déduit-il. Paniqué, il jeta le volatile à l'extérieur et ferma fenêtre. Il se tourna à temps, et sourit à la jeune fille qui fronçait les sourcils.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, juste la fenêtre qui bloquait.

-D'accord, tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ?

-Ouais...

Il empoigna son portefeuille rester sur sa table de chevet et sortit de sa chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui.

-On peut y aller...

-Super!

Elle lui sourit, et ils ressortirent de l'appartement. Presque à regret, ils reprirent le chemin de la librairie, qu'ils atteignirent bien trop vite au goût de Harry.

-Donc, on se voit ce soir ?

-21 heures, devant le resto grec... Je n'ai pas oublié.

Il lui sourit. À son grand étonnement, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue, puis entra dans la librairie, le laissant sur le seuil. Harry resta un moment décontenancé, puis sourit et reprit son chemin. Il se demandait quoi faire. Peut-être devrait-il s'acheter de quoi aller en boite de nuit, étant donné qu'il ne possédait pas de vêtements très pratiques pour cela. Sa décision prise, il se dirigea vers les boutiques, chose qui était plutôt étrange. Il n'était pas aller s'acheter de vêtement depuis la dernière fois avec Drago... Il pénétra dans le premier magasin, et alla au hasard des couloirs, cherchant quelque chose de marquant. Son regard fut attiré à un moment sur une chemise sans manche, noir. Il l'inspecta, et sourit. C'était parfaitement ce qu'il voulait. Il fouilla dans les alentours et trouva un baggy. Tout aussi sombre, les ourlets avaient été cousus d'un fil rouge. Il plaça la chemise au dessus du pantalon, et satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, se décida à prendre les deux. Se dirigeant vers la caisse, il sortit son portefeuille et paya le tout, puis ressortit avec son paquet sous le bras. Il retourna chez lui, ouvrit la porte et se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils du salon.

**----- Fin du Slash Back -----**

Face à son miroir, habillé tout de noir, il s'inspectait, voyant si tout était bien. Il partait dans quelques minutes pour retrouver Ariane et il se voulait présentable. Finalement, voyant que tout était bien, il tourna les talons, enfila son manteau sans le fermer sortit de son appartement, et s'en fut vers ledit restaurant grec où il devait la retrouver. Lorsqu'il tourna le dernier coin de rue, il vit une troupe de gens de son âge qui parlaient et riait. S'avançant vers eux, il reconnut Ariane qui se trouvait à côté d'une autre fille. Elle avait bouclé ses longs cheveux noirs et était habillé de vert et noir sous son manteau déboutonné, tout lui moulant le corps. Il la dévora du regard, et s'approcha d'elle tandis qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore vu. Il la contourna et vint poser ses mains sur sa taille.

-Bonsoir toi!

Elle sursauta légèrement et tourna la tête vers lui. Son regard froid son changea aussitôt pour quelque chose de plus doux et de chaleureux.

-Crétin, tu m'as fait peur!

Harry eut un fou rire.

-C'était le but.

Il lui sourit.

-Tu sais que tu es superbe ?

-Je peux te retourner le compliment mon cher! répondit-elle en le regardant sous toutes les coutures.

Harry eut un sourire en coin et la lâcha enfin. Ariane en profita pour le présenter :

-Les amis, je vous présente Harry, qui vient de Londres. Harry, je te présente Sylvia et Michael – elle pointa la jeune fille blonde au yeux noir, habillé tout de bleu et le type châtain clair au yeux coloré turquoise par des lentilles –, Kate et Sébastien – une jeune fille brune et au yeux marron clair, un sourire radieux au visage et un jeune homme à la chevelure teinte en rouge et aux yeux bleus –, et Valérie et Raphaël – deux jeunes aux airs espiègles, l'un étant décoloré d'un blond extrêmement pâle, presque platine, l'autre, la fille, semblant être mulâtre, ses cheveux lisses et ses yeux étaient assez sombres.

Les trois filles lui sourirent pendant que leurs petits amis venaient lui serrer la main. Harry sourit à tout le monde, saluant chacun. Ils se mirent par la suite en route, les filles restant ensemble, bavardant à voix basse et riant sous cape, pendant que les trois autres intégraient sans problème Harry à leur groupe.

-Toi, ne le laisse pas filer celui-là, chuchota Kate.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ariane, surprise.

-Argh, tu as vu le mec que c'est! dit Valérie, les yeux écarquillés.

-Bah, il est pas si spécial quand on apprend à le connaître...

-Merde Ariane, tu l'as rencontré ce matin, il est là ce soir avec nous et il te fait déjà de belles façons!

-Et tu as vu ses yeux... ?

-Et il s'habille d'un look!

-Et puis son petit accent... Mmmmmmmh!

-Il est anglais, c'est normal qu'il ait un accent!

-Raison de plus, il a été élevé dans la haute société, dans le berceau de la bourgeoisie!

-N'empêche qu'il a juré de ne jamais y retourner!

-Pourquoi ? Il m'avait l'air de vivre bien, vu les vêtements qu'il se paye!

-C'est son argent... Demain il vient voir le patron pour travailler à la librairie.

-Oh! Il va travailler avec toi ça veut dire, sûrement au débarquement des marchandise, quelque chose qui demande des muscles, la chanceuse!

-N'importe quoi les filles, dit en riant la jeune fille.

-Je parie qu'il danse aussi comme un dieu!

-Et pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Ça va de soit, regarde-le!

-Ça ne veut strictement rien dire!

-De toute façon, on va voir tout de suite, on y est! intervint Kate en souriant.

-Parce que vous croyiez qu'il va aller danser tout de suite ?

-Si tu n'y vas pas, j'irai avec lui! répondit Valérie.

-Et que va dire Seb dans ce cas ?

-Je lui dirai que c'est un test!

-Mais bien sûr! Bon, soit, j'irai danser avec lui! Alors, vous êtes contentes, ou il vous faut encore autre chose ?

-Non c'est bon! répondit en choeur les trois autres, pendant qu'ils entraient dans la boîte.

Les quatre garçons les suivaient, parlant de tout et de rien. Ils pénétrèrent également dans la boite de nuit. Rapidement, ils trouvèrent une table où ils allèrent s'asseoir tous les huit.

-Vous voulez à boire ? J'offre, en tant que nouveau! dit en riant Harry.

-Je te conseil pas de faire ça vieux, tu risques de dépenser beaucoup... Raph est une vraie éponge!

-Eh! s'indigna celui-ci.

-Bah, aujourd'hui on ne compte pas! Vous voulez quoi ?

Une liste de boisson parfois alcoolisé et parfois non, survint soudain, et Harry s'en fut, après avoir tout noter pour ne rien oublier. Il commanda les boissons, en criant presque pour se faire entendre à cause de la musique. Le barman lui fit signe qu'il irait porter les verres étant donné qu'il y en avait plusieurs, et Harry lui montra leur table, avant de s'en retourner s'asseoir à cette même table. Dès qu'il se fut assis, Sylvia se leva et tira Michaël pour aller danser. Celui-ci protesta un moment, signifiant vouloir prendre son verre avant, mais il fut bien vite entraîné par la jeune fille sur la piste de danse. Harry riait de voir son nouvel ami se faire entraîner de la sorte, pendant que Ariane le contemplait. Le serveur arriva à cet instant avec le plateau sur lequel trônaient huit verres qu'il déposa sur la table. Harry se leva pour prendre son portefeuille qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son jeans.

-Je vous doit combien ?

-15 euros.

Il déboursa l'argent demandé, et donna son verre à chacun. Il se rassied par la suite, et engagea la conversation avec Raphaël et Sébastien.

-Et sinon, vous êtes toujours dans les études ?

-Ouais... Il n'y a que Ariane qui n'est pas au même lycée que nous... En fait, elle n'est pas au lycée du tout.

-Ça je le savais, répondit Harry en riant.

-Et toi ?

-J'ai arrêté les études que je faisais en Angleterre pour venir ici.

-Pour quelle raison, si on peut te demander ?

-Je suis partit de chez mes parents...

-Ok, tes vieux étaient chiants ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Ariane les coupa en se levant.

-Tu viens danser Harry ?

-Ouais, pourquoi pas.

Il but la moitié de son verre, puis se leva à son tour. Il prit la main de la jeune file et la mena sur la piste, parmi tous les jeunes qui dansaient. Presque aussitôt, la musique étant au plus fort, ils se mirent à danser, osant pourtant à peine se frôler. Soudain, alors que la musique changeait, Harry se colla à la jeune fille et commença à danser plus sensuellement. Ariane le suivait dans ses gestes, et ils atteignaient une parfaite communion dans leur danse. Étrangement, la chaleur augmentait de plus en plus on dirait dit dans la salle. Une main glissant dans son dos, un regard aguicheur... Ils jouaient à un jeu étrange... mais aussi dangereux. Ariane se concentrait sur la danse, tout en plongeant son regard dans les yeux émeraude de Harry. Leur souffle se mélangeait par le peu de distance qui les séparait. Ils tournoyaient, se mouvaient au rythme de la musique. Quatre de leurs six amis les regardaient en souriant, étonnés de cette danse, et stupéfaits de leurs talents. Ils savaient que Ariane étaient plutôt doués en danse, mais de là à ce que Harry la suivent aussi facilement, aisément... C'était étonnant! On pouvait dire qu'ils étaient faits pour danser ensemble. Et ils le faisaient divinement bien! Peu à peu, le volume faiblis, et la chanson se finit, laissant place à une mélodie plus douce et plus lente. Aussitôt, Harry passa son bras par la taille de la jeune fille, qui plaça elle-même ses mains autour de son cou. Sans se laisser de répit, ils dansèrent le slow. Après un moment, Ariane posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, laissant celui-ci respirer la légère odeur de la brise mer qui se dégageait d'elle. Il la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'ils continuaient de danser.

-Quelle est la danse que tu sais le mieux faire ? questionna-t-il soudain.

-Je n'ai jamais suivit de cours, je ne fais que suivre la musique, je la sens c'est tout, répondit-elle.

-Tu as bien un style préféré, non ?

-Le hip pop, j'aime bien.

Il sourit. Il aimait bien aussi, mais lui aimait presque toutes les musiques de toute façon. Tournant lentement sur eux-mêmes, le morceau se continua en silence. Lorsque la mélodie fut finie, Harry se redirigea vers la table. Ariane le suivit, son regard ne lâchant pas le dos du jeune homme. Potter s'assied à sa place, soufflant un peu, et reprit son verre.

-Vous dansiez trop bien!

Harry sourit à Kate.

-Sais pas, j'étais pas totalement conscient.

-Eh bien nous on a vu en tout cas! dit Seb en riant.

Ariane, les joues un peu roses, vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Elle prit son verre, et but une grande gorgée.

-Essoufflé ? se moqua gentiment son ami.

-Non, j'ai juste chaud!

-C'est pas seulement une danse et un slow qui vont essoufflé Ariane, Harry, rit Valérie, t'es mieux d'être fait fort si tu veux pouvoir la suivre ce soir.

-Elle aura plus de mal à suivre, tu peux être sûr!

Qu'était-ce une soirée de danse, par rapport à un duel avec Voldemort ?

-J'ai bien hâte de voir ça! rigola Sébastien.

Il se retourna vers Ariane.

-Aurais-tu enfin trouvé un cavalier qui puisse te dompter ?

-Nous verrons.

Ses yeux brillaient férocement, et Harry ne fit que sourire en réponse. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent Michael et Sylvia pour revenir.

-C'est ce que j'appelle des soirées en bonne et due forme! dit le garçon en riant.

-Reste plus que tu boives ton verre que tu as l'air d'avoir complètement oublié, et tout sera en bonne et due forme comme tu l'as si bien dit!

Tous rirent, et Michael but plusieurs gorgées avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

-Et quoi, pas encore sur la piste vous autre ?

-Nan, on notait la danse Ariane et Harry sur une note sur dix...

-Et combien ils ont eut ?

-Onze!

-Ouah, c'est encore jamais arrivé dans le groupe ça! Je veux voir, je veux voir! dit Sylvia en riant.

Harry et Ariane se regardèrent.

-Plus tard peut-être ? proposa la jeune fille.

-Non, tout de suite, aller debout vous deux!

-Mais c'est de la techno qui joue...

-Justement, faut voir votre talent dans tous les domaines!

Harry eut un rire.

-Ça ne se danse pas de la techno...

-Non, mais ça se bouge!

-Pas assez bien...

-Oh que si! Je l'ai déjà fait, et Ariane aussi, simplement faut plus déconner que réellement danser!

-Laisse-les un peu Sylvia, s'ils ont pas envies, ils ont pas envies, la réprimanda gentiment Kate.

La jeune fille soupira, et se rassit, sous les sourires de ses amis. Une discussion animée débuta donc entre les huit. Les sujets dérivaient souvent, mais tout tournait sur les personnalités pour que Harry fasse connaissance avec chacun, et que eux apprennent à le connaître. Une autre chanson débuta soudainement, et Sylvia coupa brutalement tout le monde.

-Allez, sur la piste vous deux!

-Heu... commença Harry.

-Allez! S'il vous plait!

-Bon, allez, d'accord!

Un sourire en coin aux lèvres, ils se levèrent tous deux, se dirigeant vers le centre de la piste. Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent une place, ils commencèrent à bouger sur la musique, conscient que six paires d'yeux les fixaient sans relâche.

-Je déteste être un point de mire, chuchota Harry dans le cou de Ariane, alors qu'il se trouvait dans son dos.

-Moi aussi, mais fais comme si de rien n'était.

Soudain, Harry prit la main de la jeune fille, la fit tourner autour de lui, et enchaîna un pas rapide pour la suivre. Ils tourbillonnaient tous deux alors que les gens autour se bougeaient pour regarder. Bien vite, un cercle se forma autour d'eux, leur permettant d'avoir plus de place au gré de leurs mouvements, mais aussi de les gêner un peu plus. Harry oublia les regards quand le sien se posa sur sa partenaire. Elle dansait merveilleusement bien, et il se décida à compliquer la chose. Il tourna autour d'elle, se mit dos à dos, et enchaîna un pas qu'il se rappelait avoir vu. La jeune fille le suivait, bougeant gracieusement. Reprenant par la suite sa main, il la ramena devant lui, et elle lui adressa un clin d'oeil qui le gêna très légèrement. Ils firent du corps à corps sous les sifflements, s'abaissant par à-coups, puis remontant, et enchaînant pas sur pas, tous plus compliqués les uns que les autres. Un regard leur suffisait pour se comprendre, pas une fois un mot ne fut échangé. Ils allaient de plus en plus rapidement tandis que la musique continuait, toujours plus vifs, toujours meilleurs. Une fois, une seule et unique fois, les lèvres d'Ariane frôlèrent celles de Harry, qui resta pourtant impassible pour ne pas se déconcentrer, tournoyant une fois de plus avec la jeune fille. Ils dansèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, ce qui leur parut pourtant très court. C'est presque à regret qu'ils virent la musique finir. Le souffle court, ils se regardèrent un moment, pendant que les autres applaudissaient. Puis, un autre morceau débuta et, d'un commun accord silencieux, Ariane retourna s'asseoir tandis que Harry allait commander quelque chose à boire. Lorsqu'il revint à la table, il trouva ses amis en grande discussion.

-C'était tout simplement... Grandiose!

Il déposa un verre devant Ariane, puis reprit sa place.

-Et tu sais danser tout comme ça Harry ?

Il haussa les épaules.

-Oui, un peu de tout je pense.

Les yeux de Valérie brillèrent.

-Les danses anciennes aussi ?

-Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends par « anciennes ? » demanda-t-il.

-Tango ?

-Le prof de danse que j'ai eu a insisté pour me montrer un peu de tout...

-Tu as carrément pris des cours ?

-On avait une fête au bahut où j'étais, et je ne savais pas vraiment danser. Cet ami m'a appris pour être « par ».

-En combien de temps ?

-Pas beaucoup, deux heures intensives, mais j'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est ce qui restait avec la fête.

-Et en seulement deux heures, t'as réussi à apprendre à danser comme ça ? Tu te fous de moi ? demanda Sébastien en riant.

-J'aimerais bien, mais non, je me fous de personne. Faut dire par contre, que j'avais eut un peu de pratique l'année d'avant, lors de Pâques...

-Ouah, faudra que tu m'apprennes mec! Si j'ai la possibilité de danser comme ça, je saute sur l'occasion!

-Ouais, je t'apprendrai si tu veux... Mais pas ce soir, enfin, pas tout de suite.

-Non, ce soir on profite de la fête, et on danse!

Ariane prit une grande gorgée de son verre.

-Bon on y retourne Harry ?

-Mais tu veux ma mort ma parole! s'exclama celui-ci en riant joyeusement.

-Juste prouver que tu ne saurais pas me battre... ricana-t-elle.

-Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais te prouver le contraire!

Son verre qui était encore au trois quart de plein se retrouva bien vite sec, et il fut à nouveau debout, se dirigeant avec elle sur la piste. Le morceau qui passait était du rap, et Harry se lança aussitôt, suivi très rapidement par Ariane qui souriait. Cette fois pourtant, ils dansaient bien séparé, se laissant lançant quelques regards de défis. Pourtant, bien vite, ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau en train bouger ensemble. C'était presque plus fort qu'eux. Maintenant qu'ils avaient goûté à la symbiose qui les habitait lorsqu'ils dansaient à deux, ils y revenaient toujours. La soirée se finit sur la piste de danse pour eux deux, subjugués par les pas qui s'enchaînaient à un rythme hallucinant entre un verre et la chaleur étouffante qui régnaient autour d'eux. Finalement, lorsque les petites heures du matin pointèrent leurs nez et que la boîte ferma enfin, ils se retrouvèrent tous les huit à marcher dans la nuit, parlant joyeusement. À une intersection, Harry et Ariane se séparèrent du reste du groupe, partant vers leur quartier.

-Je te raccompagne chez toi... ? proposa Harry, sur un ton qui convenait bien plus à une affirmation.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, et puis ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle sourit, la tête lui tournant légèrement.

-T'aurais pas dû abusé de l'alcool je crois...

-Moi abusé ? Jamais mon gars!

-Non jamais, mais moi j'ai bien compter les verres.

-Bah, je ne suis pas saoul, juste un peu dans les vapes!

Harry eut un fou rire et le reste du chemin se continua dans cette ambiance jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un bâtiment séparé en quatre appartements.

-Bon, on se laisse ici je crois...

Elle sortit à ce moment un stylo bille de sa poche, et lui prit la main, écrivant son numéro de téléphone dans sa paume.

-J'attends que tu m'appelles, lui dit-elle en souriant, sinon gare à toi!

-De toute façon on se voit à la librairie demain...

-Ouais, j'avais presque oublié!

-Tu m'étonnes! Je te laisse alors, mon lit m'attend! dit Harry en riant. Et puis si je veux voir ton patron demain, faudrait que je sois en état!

-Tu veux pas dormir ici ? Ça t'évitera d'avoir à marcher seul!

-Bah... Non, j'ai à peine deux coins de rues à faire...

-Très bien, on se voit demain alors!

-Oui, passe une bonne nuit!

Elle lui sourit et rentra dans son appartement, pendant que Harry tournait les talons se dirigeaient vers l'auberge.

[...]

Le réveil de Harry sonna quelques heures après – bien trop tôt à l'avis du jeune homme – et celui-ci l'éteignit rapidement en ronchonnant.

-Encore dix minutes, marmonna-t-il, avant de se rappeler subitement avoir rendez-vous.

Il sortit donc de son lit, s'habilla en vitesse d'un jeans délavé et d'un t-shirt rouge, puis passa son manteau et sans prendre de petit-déjeuner fila vers la librairie, encore à moitié endormi, les plis d'oreiller presque encore visible sur sa joue. Il arriva là-bas, se regardant dans la vitrine, il se redonna un air convenable, et entra. Ariane, déjà présence, le regarda moqueusement, voyant parfaitement que le réveil avait été dur pour lui. Harry s'approcha d'elle.

-Ton patron est là ?

-Il devrait arriver d'ici une demi-heure...

Potter marmonna dans sa barbe, se maudissant de s'être levé si tôt. A propos de barbe, il en avait une naissante au menton, témoignant du fait qu'il ne s'était pas rasé. Il bailla, et sourit à Ariane.  
-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?  
-Presque une heure!

-Quoi ? Comment t'as fait comme pour te lever aussi tôt ?  
-J'y suis habitué...

Elle lui sourit moqueusement.

-Mais apparemment pas toi.

-T'as raison, j'aurais volontiers dormi encore quelques heures moi...

Ariane rit, et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Je ne te propose pas de sortir ce soir alors ?

-Parce que tu sortais ?

Il s'accouda au comptoir.

-Eh bien oui, il y a une soirée à la Doud ce soir... J'y vais normalement avec Seb et les autres...

-Hum... J'y verrai... Si ma journée ne me crève pas trop.

Elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Très bien, dis-moi quoi avant de partir, ou téléphone-moi!

-Pas de problème.

À ce moment, un homme aux airs joyeux entra dans la boutique, habillé des plus normalement.

-Bonjour Ariane, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Oh, très bien Mr Trudel.

Il lui sourit et se tourna vers Harry.

-Tu n'ennuis pas trop ma vendeuse toi j'espère...

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et Harry lui sourit.

-Non, en fait je venais vous voir.

Le patron le regarda surpris, et acquiesça en souriant.

-Très bien! Suis-moi dans mon bureau jeune homme, nous allons voir ça tout de suite! Pas de problèmes Ariane ?

-Aucun! C'est calme ce matin.

Harry le suivit donc jusqu'au fond de la boutique, où ils entèrent dans une pièce. Jeremy Trudel fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir, ce que celui-ci fit, pendant que le patron de la librairie allait s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

-Alors, qu'as-tu d'intéressant à me dire ?

-Je cherche un job en attendant de reprendre mes études, et on m'a dit qu'il y avait peut-être une place ici.

-Oh, oui. Nous avons besoin d'aide dans l'entrepôt derrière pour les commandes quand elles arrivent... Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresserait...

-Tout me va à moi!

Harry sourit, et le patron acquiesça.

-Eh bien parfait, tu peux commencer dès aujourd'hui!

-Parfait... heu...

Il regarda sa montre.

-Vous me laisser le temps d'aller petit-déjeuner ? Je me suis légèrement levé un peu plus tard que prévu ce matin.

-Pas de problèmes! Ariane t'expliquera le fonctionnement si tu veux, parce que je dois partir dans un quart d'heure!

-Ça me va.

Il se leva.

-Bonne journée monsieur.

-Bonne journée à toi aussi... A propos qu'elle est ton nom ?

-Harry.

Sur ce, ce dernier sortit et revint dans l'avant de la boutique où Ariane l'attendait alors qu'un client sortait.

-Alors ?

-Bah...

Il feignit une mine un peu déçue.

-Je suis accepté.

Il soupira. Ariane le regarda, un peu perdue.

-Heu... Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

-Bien sûr!

Il lui sourit.

-Je rigolais... Je commence aujourd'hui après avoir été prendre un petit-déjeuner.

-On se voit tantôt alors!

-Ouais, à tout à l'heure!

Il sortit à son tour, manteau sur le dos, se dirigeant vers le restaurant le plus proche. Il mangea un repas simple, mais délicieux. Il s'était assis seul à une table pas très loin de l'entrée du restaurant. Un journal posé devant lui, il feuilletait tranquillement les pages, en soupirant. _Un désastre à Londres, plusieurs morts, on soupçonne une fuite de gaz...;_ _Une maison complètement détruire pendant la nuit, un étrange symbole graver par terre dans l'asphalte... _et ainsi de suite. Il songeait à l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. Combien de ceux qu'il connaissait avaient été tués ? Bah, qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait de le savoir de toute façon ? Il enfourna son dernier croissant, puis vida sa tasse de café, paya l'addition, puis sortit du restaurant se dirigeant à nouveau vers la librairie, réprimant un bâillement. L'après-midi ne serait pas facile, mais il y arriverait. Par contre, le soir donnerait priorité à son lit!

Il poussa la porte de la boutique et y entra, se dirigeant vers l'arrière du comptoir où il déposa son manteau pendant que Ariane faisait le compte des profits du matin jusqu'à maintenant.

-Bon, tu me montrais ce que je dois faire exactement ?

-Oui, j'arrive, attends deux minutes.

Elle finit donc de compter, puis referma le tiroir caisse. Elle le conduisit à l'arrière du magasin, ou se trouvaient des caisses et des caisses.

-Tu dois placer sur les étalages selon leur genre.

-Heu... Tout ?

-Ouais, il doit plus y avoir rien avant ce soir, parce que demain il y a une autre livraison.

-Ouah, bon je m'y mets tout de suite!

La jeune fille lui sourit, et retourna à l'avant de la librairie. Harry se saisit donc d'une caisse et l'ouvrit. Sur le dessus des livres une feuille était présente sur laquelle, en lettres majuscules était imprimé: SCIENCE-FICTION. Il sortit tous les livres, et prit la première pile. Il commença à les ranger à leur place. Il alla un peu plus vite, classant le plus rapidement possible.

Une heure passa ainsi, et alors qu'il allait chercher une troisième caisse à l'arrière, une bande de gamins, accompagné semblait-il de leur mère entra dans la boutique et se précipita dans la rangé de bande dessiné, rayon qu'il venait juste de rangé et classé. En un rien de temps, plusieurs furent déplacés, mélanger, ou encore échappé à terre. Lorsque Potter revint et découvrit l'état de son travail, il soupira :

-Oh mais c'est pas vrai! gémit-il.

Il recommençait à tout ranger patiemment, lorsque le carillon se fit à nouveau entendre.

« C'est quoi encore ? » pensa-t-il, regardant agressivement lesdites personnes.

Il sursauta alors, et se plaqua contre le mur près de lui.

« Tonks et Shakelbolt... génial! »

La voix de la jeune Auror s'éleva soudain.

-Excusez-moi mademoiselle...

Ariane se retourna vers eux.

-Nous recherchons quelqu'un qui se serait passablement enfuit dans cette ville...

-Vous êtes de la police ?

-Si on puit dire.

-Je peux peut-être vous aidez, de qui s'agit-il ?

-Nous recherchons un dénommez Harry. Harry Potter.

Ariane fronça les sourcils.

-Il porte une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front... Facilement reconnaissable...

-Harry Potter ? Non, il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu...

-Vous êtes sûr ? Cheveux noirs, yeux verts... Probablement une mine assez démoraliser...

-Non, je vous assure... Mais si vous me dites où vous joindre, je vous dirai si je le vois!

Shakelbolt lui tendit une carte.

-Mon numéro de portable. **[1]**

Ariane y jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Vous venez d'Angleterre ?

-En effet.

-Très bien, je vous dirai quoi si je le vois!

-Bonne journée mademoiselle, et merci.

Ils sortirent, et Harry se détendit aussitôt, soupirant. Il prit les piles de livres et revues suivantes, comme si de rien n'étaient.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**[1]** Ouais, les sorciers ont employés des moyens Moldus sur ce coup-là!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Question du jour :**

_Quel rôle croyiez-vous que cette chère Ariane Stragios aura dans cette histoire ? À vous d'y voir, cela est un sondage et je calculerai les réponses pour le prochains chapitrs. Nous verrons bien. Laissez aller votre imagination! _

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Intéressant, génial, barbant, emmerdant, un peu trop lourd, complètement hors sujet ? A vous de voir et de nous donner vos impressions. Et, n'Hésitez pas à nous donner quelques propositions si vous avez une bonne idée. Qui sait ? Votre idée ce retrouvera peut-être dans cette fic!

Merci à tous.

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	19. Digne d'un enlèvement!

**Diclaimer**** : Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Merci bien et bonne lecture!**

**Note de l'auteur**** : **Encore une fois, désolé pour le retard. Ce charabia doit commencer à vous êtres lourd, mais c'est le moins que je puisse dire. Je vous annonce officiellement que le slash Hp/Dm est amorcé, mais pas dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous!

**RARs**** :**

**Gaelle**** griffondor :** Contente que ça te plaise. Merci pour tes reviews et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Léna Potter : **Ariane, une sorcière ? Déduction que 90% des lectrices m'ont dit. Enfuit de beauxbâton ? Ça c'est nouveau pas contre Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Melykumo**** :** Si tu donnes ta langue au chat, ouvre bien les yeux, la vérité est pour bientôt ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Cyrca**** :** Okay, on se reparlera par MSN dans c cas ;) Ariane, mystérieuse ? Ce sont en effet deux mots qui vont ensemble, mais elle ne l'est pas autant que Harry. Harry à le mystère dans le sang et l'âme qui lui donne ce superbe côté de tombeur ténébreux (mmmmmhmmm) Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : **Tu avais adoré l'autre chapitre particulièrement ? Étrange, moi je ne l'avais pas trouvé super. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il sortait de l'univers de Harry Potter. Non sans blague, ton frère s'appelle Jeremy ? Alors là, je me tord de rire (prend quelques minutes pour s'esclaffer (et tousser par la même occasion, fut ses indéniable crise de toux depuis plusieurs jours)). Des comptes à une certaines Ariane ? Ah bon, et pourquoi ? Faudrait que tu illumines ma lanternes très chère! Big Kiss à toi aussi! A plus! Et Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Spirit****.w.w : **Si mes espions ne m'ont pas informé de cet imminent départ après le premier, c'est parce que je ne leur avais pas demander de te suivre constamment! Non mais, tout le monde à le droit à un peu de vacances! (conscience : Ouais c'est ça Laika, ment-toi à toi-même!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Onarluca**** :** Dray ? Il ne viendra pas en Belgique voyons, mais... oh! Et puis non, je dis rien, tu verras bien par toi-même ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Dragon bleu :** Ouf, tu me rassurer, on te garde avec nous :oD. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lupinifiliae**** : **Hin hin hin, ça serait une belle supposition, mais n'oublions pas qu'il s'agit de Harry! Remus ? Hmmm de mon côté, j'y ai pensé plusieurs fois, mais je trouve toujours pas le moyen de l'insérer dans l'histoire, ce serait bien je sais. J'en ferai mon sujet de méditation de la journée, promis ;) Merci pour te review et bonne lecture!

**Eliamme**** :** On aime pas Ron lol, alors c'est bien fait pour lui, pour le râteau je veux dire. On est bien contente que tu aimes. On se reverra au prochain chapitre probablement, si t'as été capable de tout lire bien sûr loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Lil'ly**** :** Ariane une quoi ? Bon, je vais avoir besoin d'un dictionnaire lol! Concernant le duo Hp/Dm, il sera bientôt de retour et plus affinité ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Anonumoua**** : **Lol, ouais, Ariane est une Moldue, c'est tout à fait normal ;) Bah, Harry a changé et il sait danser maintenant. On vous a foutu une belle surprise de l'envoyer danser pas vrai ? C'était pas mal drôle ;o) De toute les review que j'ai reçu, c'est toi qui était la plus près de la vérité concernant Ariane ;) J'ai suis sceptique. J'ai dit que Harry et Drago allait se revoir dans des circonstances exceptionnelles, l'ennui, c'est que je ne vois pas dans quelle circonstance. Ça va mal là! Lol. Bon, je vais arrêter tout cela maintenant, après tout, il ne faut pas tout dévoilé. Un gros merci pour ta review et bonne lecture chère ;) On se revoit au chapitre suivant! A plus!

**Milie**** Black :** Cette fic ira jusqu'au bout, quoiqu'il puisse arriver. Je m'en fait une promesse personnel! Pour ce qui est de vous faire attendre, c'est un chapitre par semaine. Donc, vous n'aurez jamais un bien long délais ;) Oui oui, on voulait faire – et on veut toujours – un Hp/Dm. Tu parles de mystère, c'est un fait. On adore faire planer le mystère et on fait un maximum pour cet fic en renferme du mystère. Je crois que c'est cela qui lui donne son charme ;) Bref, voilà le chapitre que tu attendais. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cookie :** J'aime bien ton nom, soit dit en passant. J'ai faim. Hmmm, des cookies ! Oui, nous n'enlevons pas le fait que ce sera un Harry/Drago et pour tout dire, il est déjà amorcé. N'oubliez pas qu'on vous avait dit que ce ne serait pas un slash ordinaire. En fait, oui, il est bien ordinaire, mais il a son petit quelque chose de spécial. Tu verras bien assez tôt ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Aileenn**** :** Tiens, une nouvelle. Bonjour à toi ;o) Une de tes préférés ? C'est très flatteur, merci! Tu n'es pas la première à faire la supposition que Ariane serait une sorcière, mais je ne dévoilerai rien! Faut préserver les belles surprises ;) Bref, merci pour ta review et a plus! Bonne lecture!

**Vif d'or : **T'es pas la première qui me dit que tu aurais voulu danser avec Harry. Moi la première =oD Engager par Dumby ? Ariane ? C'est une bonne supposition, tu verras bien assez tôt ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Mauvais esprit : **Tu verras bien assez tôt ce que l'on voulait dire par « bizarre » il y aura toutes les explications bien assez tôt Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Jade :** Danser comme Ryry ? Oh ouiiii, ça tu l'as dit! Harry, s'il va lui dire la vérité ? Hin, hin hin, tu verras bien ;o) Toutes tes suppositions sont bien pensées et il se pourrait que certaine soit vrai, et d'autre soit fausses. Tu verras bien assez tôt ;) Merci pour ta review. A plus!

**Moxie**** :** Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Blablabla : **lol, on l'avait dit que Snape et Harry se serait pas pour durer, normal que tu es été sceptique. Ça ne pouvait pas marche entre eux. Dans le genre où l'on est habituer ? Désolé, mais nous on sait habituer au slash, c'est pour cela que cette fic en sera un (à voir dans le résumé, tout est indiqué!) Bref, merci pour ta review et a plus!

**Sevie**** Snake : **Contente de voir que tu aimes toi aussi ;) Ariane ? Tu le verras bien assez tôt héhéhé! Et non, le blond n'a aucun rapport avec Drago, loin de là.

**Luffynette**** :** Alors là, j'en reviens pas! T'as laissé une tonne de review, amis je ne pourrais pas tous y répondre. Je vais en faire une principal et on verra pour les prochaines fois ;) Pour tout dire, on voulait te remercier pour tout cela et on est bien contente que tu aimes notre fic! Bonne lecture et à bientôt! Merci pour ta, oups, tes reviews!

**Citation de la semaine :**

**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre18 : Digne d'un enlèvement!_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Il déverrouilla la porte de son appartement et entra en se traînant les pieds. Jetant son manteau sur un fauteuil et la clé sur la table basse près du divan, il s'en fut vers sa chambre, plus qu'épuiser. Il n'était pas plutôt entré qu'il s'effondra sur son lit.

-'Aime pas les livres, marmonna-t-il, avant de s'endormir tout habillé.

Il fut réveillé une demi heure après par des coups frappés contre sa porte. Il se leva en ronchonnant. Tournant la poignée de la porte, il l'ouvrit, à moitié endormis, les cheveux plus en batail que d'habitude.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-Harry! Bon tu permets on rentre ?!

Harry se recula, les yeux écarquillés, pour voir Ariane, Sébastien, Valérie, Michael, Sylvia, Raphaël et Kate entrer.

-Mouais, mouais, faite comme chez vous, marmonna-t-il, refermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'est ce qu'on fait mon cher, cria Seb en riant.

Harry lui sourit et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Dis dont, on t'a réveiller ? se moqua gentiment Kate.

-Mouais, dormais, je suis fatigué.

-C'est sûr que remplir une librairie c'est fatigant! Mais ça va pas t'empêcher de sortir à la Doud hein ?

-Non, faut absolument que tu viennes!

-Je vois que Ariane vous a dit que je venais pas, et que vous l'avez mal prit...

-Allez, va t'habiller mon vieux, on sort...!

-Hors de question, le seul endroit où je vais, c'est mon lit.

-Non, non, non!

Michael, Sébastien et Raphaël se levèrent d'un commun accord et le saisirent, le traînant dans sa chambre.

-Argh!

Ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Cinq minute plus tard, on entendit un cri.  
-ARGH, mais c'est glacé!

On sembla traîné quelque chose de lourd à travers la pièce par la suite.

-Bon voyons voir comment nous pouvons t'habiller... parvint la voix de Michael derrière la porte.

-Nan, laisse mes vêtements tranquilles, je veux dormir.

-Teuh, teuh, teuh Harry, on ne discute pas!

-Laissez mes affaires tranquilles! Non touche pas à ça! Lâche noooooooon! Seb!

-Eh, mais il est super ce pull!

-Nan, laisse-le, ça m'a coûté la peau des fesses ce trucs, laisse-le là!

-Met-le ce soir, ça va faire un tabac!

-Ce soir je DORS!

-Ce soir tu SORS!

-Pas question, les gars, tenez-le, je vais luis enfiler ça!

-ARGH!

Un grand bruit étouffé parvint aux filles qui s'observaient moqueusement.

-Ça va les gars ? Besoin d'aide ?

-Non, on se débrouille... Harry enfile ce pull tout de suite!

-Pas question!

-Merde, bloque la porte, il va sortir.

-Je l'ai, allé vite Seb, il peut plus bouger, _aïe_, mais il mord!

-Lâche-moi!

-Oh non mon coco, tu vas bien t'habiller et aller faire le dingue avec nous!

-Tu verras, après un verre ou deux, tu sentiras même plus la fatigue.

Un quart d'heure s'écoulèrent encore avant que les quatre ressortent, Harry à moitié traîner par les trois autres. Ils avaient finalement réussis à l'habiller convenablement. Harry lui n'arrêtait de ronchonner contre ses trois amis, murmurant toutes les injures qu'il connaissait. Raphaël finit par le faire s'asseoir dans un fauteuil.

-Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Mr Evans, sous sa vraie nature, après hibernation.

Ce fut à ce moment que les quatre filles remarquèrent les cheveux complètement trempés du brun... signe qu'il avait probablement prit une douche, ou qu'on lui en avait fait prendre une.

-C'est ça, sous sa vraie nature, je vais vous la faire avaler la vraie nature moi!

Tous éclatèrent de rire tandis que Harry soupirait et levait les yeux au ciel.

-Aller, on se met en route ?

-Bonne soirée... grogna Harry.

-Oh non, tu viens avec nous! Ne crois pas que tu resteras bien sagement ici!

-Pourquoi pas ?

Il fit un grand sourire innocent.

-Je pourrais garder la maison en votre absence... Un cambrioleur pourrait entrer ici...

-Oh, tu sais y'a sûrement pas grand chose à voler ici! Et puis, on s'en voudrait de te laisser ici tout seul! intervint Raphaël avec un sourire hypocrite.

Harry renifla de mécontentement et il n'eut pas le choix de se lever.

-Victoire! Evans avec nous!

Harry verrouilla donc la porte derrière lui, et tous les huit se mirent à nouveau en route, manteau sur les épaules, excepté pour deux des huit, dont Harry, qui avait un pull assez chaud pour laissé à part son manteau. Ils marchaient bruyamment, seul Harry restait un peu silencieux, mais l'air frais le réveilla et il participa rapidement aux conversations. Marchant à côté d'Ariane, celle-ci lui jetait de fréquents regards, tandis qu'elle parlait avec Sylvia. Ils montèrent dans deux taxis pour se rendre à la Doud, répartis en deux groups: Harry, Ariane, Michael et Sylvia, et dans l'autre Valérie, Raphaël, Kate et Sébastien.

Alors que Harry fermait paresseusement les yeux, sa tête posée contre la vitre de la voiture, Ariane passa un doigt sur joue, lui arrachant un petit soupire. Elle rit doucement et, une lueur espiègle dans le regard, elle déposa un baiser sa joue, le faisant sursauter.

-Hein quoi ?

Les trois autres adolescents éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Harry, un peu perdu, les regardait faire. Il marmonna dans sa barbe, et se replaça dans la même position, gardant cette fois-ci les yeux ouverts.

-Tu as peur de t'endormir Harry ? demanda Michael en riant.

-Avec vous on ne sait jamais!

Le taxi s'arrêta enfin à destination, et après avoir payer, les quatre adolescents en sortirent. Face à eux se trouvaient une des boites de nuit les plus célèbres de Belgique avec le cherry: La Doud. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée.

-Avec ça mon vieux, t'es sûr de pas t'endormir.

-On verra bien...

Harry leur sourit enfin, et ils entrèrent. Aussitôt, leurs tympans vibrèrent, la musique allant bien plus fort qu'à la boite où ils avaient été la veille. Harry regarda les centaines de personnes présentes, les yeux écarquillés.

-Eh ouais vieux, t'as un autre publique!

-Parce que tu crois que... je vais danser... avec le monde qu'il y a ici ? Tu rêves en couleur!

-Oh non, je vois la vérité! Tu vas faire un tabac ici mon gars, on a pas vu d'aussi bon danseur depuis longtemps!

-Ouais, mon oeil!

Ils allèrent se trouver une place en se faufilant dans la foule.

-Tu payes encore aujourd'hui Harry ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules, mais tous riaient.

-Je rigolais, dis Kate, c'est très cher ici, alors tout le monde paye pour soi!

Ils allèrent enfin s'asseoir et les conversations commencèrent, tandis que quelqu'un allaient chercher à boire. Harry lui de son côté était plutôt silencieux, toujours assez endormit malgré le mouvement qu'il avait du faire pour venir jusque là et la musique qui battait à son plein ici. Au bout d'un moment, Ariane se pencha vers Harry.

-Tu viens danser ?

-Danser ? Ici... ? Je sais pas...

-Allez, t'es pas venu ici pour rester assis comme ça !?

-Je te rappelle que je ne sus pas venu ici de ma propre volonté!

-Tu vas me dire que tu ne voulais pas venir du tout encore ?

-Ça ressemble beaucoup à cela... J'aurais bien aimé passer un peu de temps avec mon lit ce soir.

-Tu es _si_ fatigué que ça ?

-Désolé, mais je n'ai pas un corps habitué à si peu de temps à dormir, alors oui, je suis _si_ fatigué!

-Bah, tu dormiras plus tard, en attendant, tu vas passer un peu de temps avec moi!

Prenant sa main, elle l'obligea à se lever et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse sous les sourires et commentaires moqueurs de leurs amis, pendant que Harry soupirait. Il n'avait pas envie de danser, étant assez fatigué comme ça... Il venait de découvrir qu'il était poursuivi par l'Ordre, il devait travailler le lendemain, et Ariane l'obligeait à danser!

-Ariane, gémit-il, alors qu'elle cherchait un endroit où ils pourraient bouger, j'ai vraiment pas envie, je suis complètement crevé!

-Oh allez, consacre-moi au moins un peu de temps!

Il grogna, mais elle ne le perçu pas tellement le volume de la musique était à son plein.

-Très bien, mais seulement une danse!

Le morceau actuel changea pour _Dilemma_, au moins, ce n'était pas quelque chose de trop rythmé... Il n'aurait pas à se défoncer pour suivre la jeune fille. Ariane se mit à danser, et Harry la suivit, bien qu'à contre coeur. Faisant plus du corps à corps qu'autre chose, le rythme était facile à suivre et Ariane semblait consentir à vouloir le ménager. Le souffle de celle-ci se perdait dans le cou de Harry, étant plus grand qu'elle. Un étrange frisson le parcourut et il le chassa aussitôt, la sensation étant plutôt étrange. Il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle se retrouve dos à lui. Elle se frotta tout en descendant et en bougeant le bassin comme le voulait la chanson. Harry laissa une main glisser sur la taille fine de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle elle passait une bras autour de sa nuque, son corps suivant les mouvements de son partenaire. Il s'abaissa doucement avec elle, et lorsqu'ils furent presque accroupis, ils remontèrent en même temps. C'était un mouvement classique en boîte de nuit, mais fait avec tellement de sensualité qu'il paraissait étrange et nouveau aux deux adolescents. Ariane, sans prévenir se retourna vers lui, son corps étant presque pressé contre celui du jeune homme, une main sur son torse, les regardant dans les yeux. Cachant son trouble, Harry s'efforça d'amorcer un nouveau mouvement. La jeune fille resta cependant immobile, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Harry qui se sentit mal à l'aise. Son regard émeraude croisa les yeux couleur océan de la jeune fille et il détourna aussitôt légèrement la tête. La chanson prit à ce moment fin. Aussitôt, Harry se détourna et retourna à la table où se trouvait toujours ses amis, laissant sur la piste Ariane, déboussolée. Il parla brièvement à Raphaël qui semblait avoir un ton moqueur, Harry lui asséna un petite claque derrière la tête et s'en fut chercher quelque chose à boire au bar, pendant que Ariane revenait s'asseoir.

-Ça va Ariane ? T'as l'air un peu perdue...

-Ouais, je vais bien... Tout va bien...

Elle lui sourit.

-Tu es sûre ? demanda Kate, l'air soucieuse.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Harry revint à ce moment à sa place, déposant un verre devant Ariane, chose qu'on aurait cru devenu coutume.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu voulais, alors je t'ai pris la même chose que moi, dit-il, avant de s'asseoir.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, et but une gorgée, toujours pensive. Soudain, un éclat de voix retentit à travers la foule, et un cercle se forma autour de deux hommes qui se confrontaient du regard. Aussitôt, l'attention de tous se tourna vers cet endroit, Harry en ayant une mauvaise impression. L'un des deux finit par frapper l'autre et la bataille débuta. Potter – ou plutôt Evans désormais – détourna les yeux. Le spectacle n'avait absolument rien d'amusant pour lui. Soudain, à l'extérieur on entendit un bruit de sirène et les huit se levèrent aussitôt.

-On décampe...!

-Vaudrait mieux oui! dit Sylvia en voyant les sorteurs se réunirent pour boucher les sorties.

-Merde, grogna Michael, voyant aucune issue.

-Par ici, leur souffla Harry, voyant un panneau lumineux qui indiquait une sortie de secours...

Les huit amis se faufilèrent, passant parmi la foule pour se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Ce qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas, ce fut le regard d'un groupe de gens assis à une table près de laquelle ils passèrent. Les adolescents sortirent à l'extérieur dans l'air frais du soir déjà bien avancé.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda Raphaël.

-Moi, je vais dormir! dit Harry d'un ton ferme.

-En effet, t'as plus l'air de tenir debout toi.

-Conclusion, tu viens dormir chez moi, dit Ariane.

-Tu sais, chez toi ou chez moi, c'est du pareil au même!

-Raison de plus pour que tu viennes alors!

-Mais...

-Pas de mais!

-Très bien, soupira-t-il.

Tous deux dirent au revoir à leurs six amis, et prirent un taxi pour le retour. Le chemin se passa en silence, pendant lequel Harry tenta du mieux qu'il pu, par politesse, de réprimer ses bâillement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant chez Ariane, ce fut à peine si Harry ne se précipita pas pour intégrer l'appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, Ariane sortit de la buanderie un oreiller et une couverture pour lui, les jetant sur le divan, un sourire d'excuse au visage.  
-J'ai pas de chambre d'ami... Désolé.

-Bah, ça fait rien, ça me convient parfaitement.

-Bonne nuit, alors!

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, puis disparut derrière la porte de sa chambre. Harry retira son pull, son t-shirt et son jeans, puis se glissa sous ses couvertures avec un soupire satisfait. Enfin un peu de repos! Il commençait à s'endormir lorsque trois coups furent frappés à la porte. Ariane, qui était dans sa chambre, sans doute entrain de se changer, lui demanda d'aller ouvrir, ce qu'il fit en maugréant. Passant à la va-vite un jeans, il se dirigea vers l'entrée et l'ouvrit, appuyant sur l'interrupteur de la lumière du porche.

-Ouais, c'est pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, la bouche pâteuse, tout en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-On vous cherchait justement...

Harry écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant certains membres de l'ordre.

-Harry ? résonna une voix derrière lui.

Ariane apparut à côté de lui dans le cadre de la porte, vêtu seulement d'un pyjama léger. Tous les regardèrent un après l'autre, un énorme doute se formant dans leur esprit, et pour de bonne raison.

-On vous dérange peut-être ?, demanda une des personnes en souriant ironiquement.

-Qu'est ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Harry froidement.

-Vous chercher Mr P...

-Evans, répliqua aussitôt Harry. Et me chercher pourquoi ? Je n'ai strictement rien affaire avec vous.

-Oh si, il me semble que vous êtes partis bien rapidement de chez vous!

-Et alors, c'est encore mon droit non ?

-Vous n'êtes pas majeur!

-Mais je m'en fou!

-Vous n'aviez pas de papiers de votre tuteur vous permettant de partir du pays.

-J'envoie mon tuteur se faire foutre, et je le lui ai déjà dit!

-C'est lui et le directeur qui nous envois vous chercher.

-Eh bien vous leur direz de venir me chercher en personne s'ils me veulent. Sur messieurs, bonne nuit.

Il voulut refermer la porte, mais un membre de l'ordre la bloqua avec son pied.

-Ils auraient voulu, mais ils sont trop occupés avec le massacre qu'il y a eu près de chez vous, ils nous ont donc envoyés...

Harry soupira.

-Ariane, je te conseil d'aller te coucher, je risque d'en avoir pour un petit moment.

Elle voulut protester, mais il la regarda avec insistance, et elle finit par acquiescer. Lorsqu'elle eut refermé la porte de sa chambre, Harry sortit dans le couloir et attrapa celui qui s'était adressé à lui depuis le début par le col de sa chemise.

-Vous irez très clairement dire à Dumbledore, vous et toute votre petite troupe que j'en ai fini avec le monde magique et toutes vos obligations de merde que vous avez placés en moi.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre votre propre destin Mr Potter, intervint un autre.

-Eh bien Mr Potter n'existe plus!

-Et depuis quand ?

-Depuis que la magie n'existe plus pour moi!

-Ce ne serait pas plutôt pour cette jeune fille ?

-Ariane n'a rien affaire dans tout cela, alors ne faites pas dériver le sujet sur elle.

-De toute façon, vous devez revenir, vous ne pouvez pas rester ici.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Des mangemorts se sont déjà lancés à votre poursuite, on ne sait pas exactement comment, mais ils savent que vous êtes ici.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Tout d'abord, je le savais, je les ai vus, et puis je n'en ai rien à foutre!

-Mr Potter, soyez raisonnable!

-Non, je reste ici, j'en ai finit avec vous et tout le reste. Mr Potter n'existe plus, c'est Mr Evans à présent, donc au revoir messieurs, ou plutôt adieu.

-Vous devez revenir.

-Et vous allez partir!

Il referma la porte, devant le nez des membres de l'ordre.

-Mr Potter! s'exclama une voix derrière la porte, sur laquelle il tambourinait.

Harry la verrouilla et éteignit la lumière. Il n'avait pas plutôt atteint le divan qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il se retourna d'un geste brusque à temps pour voir l'ordre entrer, baguettes à la main.

-Bande de con! grogna-t-il, alors que le premier sort fusaient.

Il l'évita juste avant qu'il ne le frôle.

-Suivez-nous et il ne vous arrivera rien.

-Plutôt crever!

Il se jeta sur le côté pour éviter un autre sort. Un des membres de l'ordre s'avéra être proche de lui, et après l'avoir fait tomber au sol, il lui prit sa baguette. Il se releva aussitôt, baguette tendue, et lança un sort à une des personnes qui réussit à l'éviter, mais le sort brisa un vase qui se trouvait derrière. La porte de la chambre d'Ariane s'ouvrit et Harry se retourna d'un bloc, juste à temps pour éviter le sort qui venait dans sa direction. Ariane avait bien jeté un sort ? Merlin... Il la regarda, droite et fière, sa baguette tendue, tout comme lui. Ils se contemplèrent, surpris, quelques secondes, avant que Harry ne reprenne conscience de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient.

-On reporte les explications à plus tard!

-_Expelliarmus_!

Harry se baissa.

-_Stupéfix_!

Le membre de l'ordre s'écarta, et Harry se releva. Malheureusement pour lui, quelqu'un se trouvait derrière lui.

-Finit le jeu Mr Potter, lâchez cette baguette, on vous emmenez vous et...

Il regarda Ariane qui était elle, aussi prise.

-Et Miss.

-C'est Evans, cracha-t-il.

-Pour nous, c'est Potter.

Harry vit Ariane le regarder, surprise, et son regard monta directement à son front. Il se détourna aussitôt, déçu. Ses cheveux était complètement en batail, sa coupe qui était censé caché sa cicatrice ne c'était pas avéré très utile. Quelqu'un d'autre entra à ce moment dans l'appartement.

-J'ai toute ses choses, y comprit sa baguette.

-C'est bien Tonks, merci.

Harry se tourna aussitôt vers elle et la foudroya du regard.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi! Chez Voldemort même!

-Désolé Harry, mais les ordres sont les ordres.

-Maintenant tous les deux allez vous habiller. On ne tient pas à passer la nuit ici.

-Si tu crois que je vais t'obéir!

Harry se démena contre les bras qui lui tenait les poignets à présent. Une baguette se pointa sur lui, menaçante.

-Exécution!

-Vous croyez que j'ai peur de vous ? Vous ne pourriez pas me tuer de toute façon!

Harry fut coupé par Ariane, qui lui demanda doucement :

-Harry viens t'habiller, on s'en fiche de toute façon...

Il soupira et se détourna après que l'autre l'ait lâché. Saisissant son pull et son tee-shirt qui traînaient au sol, il les enfila en maugréant. Ariane quant à elle alla dans sa chambre et passa un pantalon et une blouse, suivie d'un pull.

-C'est bon ? demanda enfin celui qui semblait dirigeait l'opération, au bout d'un moment.

-Ouais, répondit sur un ton agressif le jeune homme, alors que Ariane l'avait rejoint.

Ils sortirent tous de l'appartement, et ensuite dans la rue. Lorsqu'ils furent dans une ruelle, ils transplanèrent tous à Pré-au-Lard. Lorsque Harry aperçut Poudlard au loin, un frisson le parcourut et Ariane l'apercevant se colla contre lui.

-Tout va bien aller Harry, lui chuchota-t-elle.

-On va avoir une longue conversation par la suite nous deux j'ai l'impression, lui répondit-il.

-J'en ai l'impression. On va voir Dumbledore ? Pourquoi ?

-On va bientôt le savoir... Bienvenu dans ma réalité Ariane.

Elle le regarda pensivement, et les membres de l'ordre vinrent les couper.

-Allez, on y va!

Ils marchèrent, et finirent par passer le portique de l'entrée de Poudlard. Les grandes portes de chênes massives se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et Harry appréhendait le moment d'être dans le bureau de Dumbledore de plus en plus. Désarmé, il ne pouvait pas se défendre ou attaqué les membres de l'ordre du phénix. Ariane lui serra la main un peu plus fort, percevant son appréhension. Elle regarda le domaine de Poudlard, n'y étant jamais venu. Les couloirs étaient déserts, le couvre feu étant passé depuis assez longtemps, ils ne se firent pas remarquer.

-Sucre d'orge! dit un des hommes.

La gargouille s'écarta, leur laissant passage sur l'escalier en colimaçon. Ils montèrent les marches silencieusement, et finirent par entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore, où celui-ci les attendait en compagnie de Rogue. Ariane, voyant le regard du maître des potions posé sur lui frissonna légèrement. Harry quant à lui ne fit que leur jeter un regard meurtrier, la main d'Ariane toujours étroitement serrée dans la sienne. Lorsque Severus vit leurs mains étroitement enlacées, il sentit son coeur vaciller. Ce n'était pas possible! Harry lui avait dit... Il avait... Non!

-Mr Potter, ...

-Evans, répondit glacialement le jeune homme.

-Assoyez-vous, tous les deux.

Ils s'exécutèrent, de mauvaise grâce pour Harry, et Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Bien, je suis heureux de te voir de retour Harry!

-Ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Dommage. Alors, si tu m'expliquais pourquoi tu t'es enfuit ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça me donnerait d'expliquer quelque chose que vous ne comprendriez pas, sénile comme vous êtes ?

-Parce que je vais me donner la peine d'essayer de comprendre.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite, vous n'y arriverez certainement pas! Vous avez peut-être – sois disant – une capacité magique élevée, mais ce n'est pas le cas de votre capacité intellectuelle!

-Harry! le réprimanda durement Severus.

-Toi je t'ai rien demandé, siffla-t-il.

-Mais moi oui! Quoi que tu penses, tu n'as pas à parlé comme ça!

-Je vais parler comme je veux, je n'ai certainement rien à te demander!

-S'il vous plait!

Ariane était intervenue, légèrement agacée.

-On pourrait en finir, et nous laisser repartir ?

-Vous pourrez repartir Miss, mais Harry lui, reste ici.

-Pas question!

Ariane regarda Harry avec des yeux durs, et Harry se renfrogna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il suivait tout ce que demandait la jeune fille, mais c'était ainsi. Severus aussi l'avait remarqué, et ça lui avait bien plus de mal encore que leurs deux mains entrelacées.

-Bon, je vois que nous n'obtiendrons rien de toi ce soir Harry, alors tu peux aller dormir dans ton dortoir, Miss peut t'accompagner, car je doute qu'elle souhaite retourner chez elle à cette heure.

-Je m'appelle Ariane, répliqua celle-ci.

-Elle peut dormir avec moi chez les Serpentards ?

Dumbledore eut un sourire.

-En effet.

Potter se leva enfin, Ariane l'imitant.

-Severus viendra vous chercher demain matin tous les deux.

-Ouais c'est ça, répondit Harry, sortant du bureau, la main d'Ariane à nouveau dans la sienne.

Ils parcoururent les couloirs, main dans la main, silencieux.

-Harry, je...

-Attends qu'on soit arrivé pour les explications, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle.

Ils descendirent dans la pénombre bon nombre d'escalier et atteignirent enfin l'entrée de la salle commune. Harry donna le mot de passe, et ils entrèrent, mais ils perçurent bien vite des éclats de voix venant des dortoirs, ce qui leur firent tourner les talons, ou plutôt ce qui emmena Harry à ressortir de la salle.

-On va où ? demanda Ariane.

-Attend...

Il s'arrêta devant un mur, passant sa main sur celui-ci, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Il finit pas trouver ce qu'il voulait. A un endroit, le mur avait une faille que Harry enfonça. Il fit alors passer sa main dans le mur et entraîna Ariane à le suivre. Aussitôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir étroit, éclairer faiblement par des torches.

-On est où ? souffla la jeune fille.

-Dans un réseau de couloirs secrets. Suis-moi...

-Ouah, c'est génial! C'est toi qui à trouvé ?

-Un ami me l'a dit...

La jeune fille suivit Harry, ne manquant pas au passage de remarquer les étranges miroirs. Ils atteignirent enfin une porte que Harry poussa, et ils déboulèrent dans une immense pièce. Aussitôt, un homme se matérialisa devant eux.

-Bonsoir Harry.

-Salut Salazar.

-Content de te voir de retour.

-Ce n'est pas mon cas. Je viens juste t'emprunter une chambre pour dormir.

Le ton d'Harry était assez froid, n'ayant pas oublié ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne parte avec Drago dans le chalet.

-En voilà des manières!

-Je n'ai pas à en avoir avec toi. Viens Ariane.

Il passa dans une seconde pièce, qui s'avérait être la chambre qu'on avait aménager pour lui... avec un seul lit.

-Prends le lit, je vais m'aménager un truc à terre.

-Pas question! C'est ton lit, dors dedans!

-Mais...

-Allez, au lit!

-Non, si ces imbéciles ne seraient pas arriver chez toi, on dormirait toujours.

-Bon et bien, raison de plus.

Elle regarda le lit, puis Harry.

-Il est assez grand pour deux non ?

Harry la regarda, légèrement surpris.

-Heu, je pense... Mais tu seras plus à l'aise seul dedans.

-Adjugé, on dort à deux!

Elle le poussa sur le matelas, contourna le lit, et vint se blottir sous la couette de son côté, laissant un Harry déboussolé à côté d'elle. Il sentit son coeur faire un bond en sentant le corps chaud de la jeune fille juste à côté de lui.

-Heu... Ariane ? commença-t-il.

-Hum ?

-Je...

Il hésita, puis se lança :

-Je suis désolé de ne t'avoir pas dit la vérité à propos de moi et...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que la jeune fille s'était retournée vers lui, et avait posée ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit rapidement au baiser, l'approfondissant légèrement. Il passa ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Tu avais autre chose à me dire ? demanda-t-elle.

-Plus maintenant, chuchota-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, et fermèrent les yeux. Harry sentit vaguement le parfum d'Ariane et s'endormit ainsi. Ariane quant à elle caressa d'abord la joue du jeune homme, avant de se serre contre lui et de s'endormir également.

Le lendemain les trouva bien vite, trop au goût de Ariane qui se réveilla bien avant Harry. Elle le regarda longuement, traçant délicatement de son doigt les traits faciales du jeune homme. Elle le secoua légèrement, l'appelant par son prénom pour le réveiller, et ce n'est qu'après cinq minutes qu'il bougea enfin. Gémissant, il entrouvrit les yeux.

-Hmm? marmonna-t-il.

-Debout Harry, c'est le matin!

-Trop tôt..., répondit le brun d'une voix plutôt rauque.

-Debout!

Ariane se plongea dans ses pensées.

-Merde! Mon patron va se demander pourquoi on est pas là, ni l'un ni l'autre!

-Il se le demandera c'est tout, mais pour le moment c'est avec moi que tu es.

Il l'embrassa longuement, baiser auquel elle répondit rapidement.

-On se lève ? chuchota-t-elle.

Harry grogna, se collant contre elle.

-Pas envie...

-Allez, paresseux!

-Bon, très bien...

Il repoussa les couvertures à contre coeur et se détacha de la jeune fille. Elle rit, et se leva également et le tirant par la manche,

-Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Hum... on évite les profs, ça tu peux en être sûr. Mais si on allait manger premièrement, et ensuite je vais te faire visiter Poudlard ?

-Super!

Elle lui sourit.

-Je vais enfin voir cette école dont tout le monde parle!

Harry alla fouiller dans une armoire et se saisit d'un des tee-shirts dont il avait laissé ici. Il enleva celui qu'il avait déjà et revêtit l'autre, laissant son pull de côté.

-Tiens, prends ça!

Il jeta à la jeune fille une blouse qu'elle enfila rapidement. Elle était un peu trop grande, mais ce n'était certainement pas grave. Après avoir fait le lit, Harry lui ouvrit galamment la porte.

-Miss...

Elle lui sourit, et passa la porte. Harry la suivit, et ils parvinrent au salon, où se trouvait à nouveau Salazar.

-Harry, je...

-J'ai pas le temps, je vais manger, salut.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande pièce aux épais rideaux et aux fauteuils poussiéreux. Ariane embrassa tout du regard, tandis qu'ils passaient, et se retrouvait dans la pièce sombre qui donnait sur le couloir de Poudlard. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un quasi silence, pendant lequel Harry maudissant à voix haute ceux qui lui avaient enlevés sa baguette. Finalement, ils sortirent par la trappe et débouchèrent dans une autre salle qui les mena au grand hall du château. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à la grande salle. Ils y pénétrèrent, main dans la main, et le silence s'y fit automatiquement. Le regard de Harry dévia aussitôt, sans le vouloir, sur sa table jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et avec qui il s'était si bien entendu: Drago. Celui-ci ne le quittait pas du regard, comme il ne lâchait pas des yeux Ariane. Allant s'asseoir à quelques bancs de lui, les deux adolescents se servirent, tout en bavardant, se foutant éperdument des autres.

-Elle est superbe, cette salle! Et le plafond est magnifique! C'est si différent de Beauxbâtons!

-Tu étais à Beauxbâtons ? demanda Harry, légèrement surpris.

-Je suis française Harry...

-J'avais oublié... Enfin, presque.

-Regarde autour de nous les têtes des gens! Évidemment, ils ne comprennent pas un mot de ce qu'on dit!

Ils rirent tous deux.

-Bien content de pouvoir parler une langue qu'ils ne comprennent pas!

-Tu leur en veux tellement ? Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant, puisque je suis sorcière... ?

-Je veux bien, en effet... Il serait temps.

Il soupira.

-Il y a environs deux semaines, je me suis enfuit d'ici, la pression étant trop grande... Je m'étais détaché de tout le monde, j'en avais sincèrement marre, donc, un soir, lorsque la pression a été trop grande, je suis sorti de cette pièce, et j'ai transplané en Belgique...

-Ça je comprends, mais pourquoi tant de haine envers Dumbledore, et l'autre, je ne sais pas exactement qui c'est...

-L'autre c'est mon tuteur... Et le maître des potions ici. En fait, Dumbledore m'a mentit depuis que j'ai fait mon entrée ici. Je suis lié à une prophétie, prophétie que je méprise. C'est une longue histoire... Mais en gros, je dois tué Voldemort, ou être tué... Une lame à double tranchant si tu veux. Et il y a deux ans, j'ai appris cette prophétie, depuis ce temps, je lui en veux.

-Et ton tuteur ?

-Il... il est à la botte de Dumbledore, il me critique tout le temps, il est devenu mon tuteur sans même me demander, il m'a persécuté pendant six ans, et pleins d'autres trucs! Je le déteste, c'est tout!

-Et deux semaines plus tard, si on en revient à ta fuite, tu m'as rencontré, plutôt par hasard.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Tu sais mon histoire à présent. Je ne me suis jamais appeler Harry Evans... Evans était le nom de ma mère.

-Harry Potter... Merlin Tout Puissant ce que je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer un jour!

-S'il te plait... Ne me considère pas comme Harry Potter, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort et qui est très connu. Juste comme le Harry que tu as connu, avec qui tu es allé danser, et qui travaillait avec toi.

-Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ça Harry. Comme le Survivant je veux dire.

Elle lui sourit.

-Et je peux te promettre que ça n'arrivera jamais.

Il l'embrassa, fermant paresseusement les yeux. Il ne savait pas ce qui pouvait entaché ce moment. Ils finirent enfin de prendre le petit-déjeuner, puis se levèrent de table.

-Bon je commence à te faire visiter quoi ? demanda-t-il un bras passé autour de sa taille, alors qu'ils sortaient de la grande salle.

-D'abord dehors!

-Très bien princesse, c'est selon vos désirs!

Ils riaient toujours lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle.

-Mr Potter! résonna soudain une voix un peu plus loin derrière eux.

Dumbledore...

-Vite, souffla Harry.

Ils sortirent au pas de course à l'extérieur, riant, ou plutôt se moquant du vieux directeur qui ne pouvait les poursuivre. Ils arrivèrent près du lac et se laissèrent tomber à terre. Harry embrassa aussitôt la jeune fille, comme attiré par ses lèvres. Les neiges qui recouvrait le sol était froide et commençait déjà en fondre, ce qui les trempa automatiquement.

-Ah, mais c'est froid!

Harry rit, et se serra contre Ariane pour lui tenir chaud. Soudainement, il la fit basculer sur le dos et s'étendit presque sur elle.

-Vous voilà coincée ma chère!

-Et vous comptez me retenir longtemps ainsi Monseigneur ? répondit-elle, se prêtant au jeu.

-Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra...

-Je resterai alors captive aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez!

Elle pressa les lèvres contre celles de Harry.

-Harry, résonna une voix un peu plus loin.

Celui-ci releva vivement la tête pour apercevoir les deux préfets-en-chef qui approchaient. Aussitôt son regard se ternit. Il se releva, aida Ariane à faire de même.

-Viens, on y va, sinon tu vas prendre froid.

-Et eux, qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

-Je ne tiens pas spécialement à le savoir, mais on n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

En effet, les deux préfets n'étaient plus qu'à une courte distance d'eux, et finirent par être juste à côté.

-Harry, on peut te parle ?

-Ça dépend à quel sujet.

-A propos de nous, et puis de Dumbledore.

-Ni l'un ni l'autre

-Mais...

-Non, je ne veux rien savoir. Viens Ariane, je t'emmène dans la salle commune.

-Je vous y rejoints, dit Drago.

-Oh que non!

-Tu comptes m'empêcher d'aller dans ma salle commune ?

-Non, mais de t'approcher de nous, oui.

-De toute façon tu n'y échappera pas, un jour ou l'autre il faudra nous parler, pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

-Parce que j'ai autre chose de plus captivant à faire! Maintenant pousse-toi!

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche!

-On a déjà eu cette discussion, et de toute façon je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter!

Il poussa Drago sur le côté, ce qui eut pour effet qu'il tombe sur Hermione, et lui et Ariane se dirigèrent vers Poudlard sans un mot.

-Et eux, pourquoi tu leur en veux ? demanda la jeune fille après quelques instants.

-C'est mes anciens meilleurs amis... Ils m'ont disons trahit et on trouvé une stupide excuse concernant qu'il cherchait à me comprendre... Ouais, mon oeil.

-Tu devrais leur pardonner, c'est aussi ça l'amitié...

-Pas question, ils ont dépassé les bornes.

-Il y aura bien un jour où tu auras besoin d'eux, tu verras!

-Ce jour-là n'est pas arriver.

Ils entrèrent au château et descendirent dans les cachots. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'ils n'atteignent enfin la salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry le fit monter dans son dortoir où il chercha des vêtements secs qui pourrait lui faire. Il finit par trouver, et les lui donna en souriant.

-Tenez princesse, je vous délivre!

Elle éclata de rire pendant qu'il cherchait quelque chose pour lui-même. Il prit le nécessaire, et tout deux se changèrent rapidement, frissonnant avant d'intégrer les vêtements chauds et secs. Une fois chose faite, ils s'étendirent sur le lit de Harry, blottit l'un contre l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses que les autres vont dire ?

-Les autres ?

-Raphaël et tout... Ils vont s'inquiéter, notre absence ne passera pas inaperçu, et mon salon a été dévasté par des sortilèges!

-Je ne compte pas rester ici de toute façon, on va essayer de retourner en Belgique et les prévenir, puis prévenir ton patron, et puis on verra bien!

-Et tu comptes faire tout cela comment et quand ?

-Dès demain... Je vais m'arranger pour obtenir la permission coûte que coûte pour retourner là-bas un moment.

Il se tut, puis reprit :  
-Mais dis-moi Ariane, toi, tu vas rester là-bas ? Tu n'es pas élève ici...

-Je sais bien, mais je crois que je vais reprendre les cours ici... Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi...

Elle le regarda fixement, cherchant quelque chose au fond de son regard.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que je n'ai plus rien ici à part toi...

Ariane sentit son coeur se serrer aux paroles de son petit ami.

-Oh Harry!

Elle le serra très fort contre elle. Celui-ci sourit.

-Eh, je suis pas malheureux, loin de là...

Elle rit.

-Pourtant, vu ton histoire, tu aurais tout à fait le droit d'être malheureux...

-Eh bien je ne le suis pas.

-Tout va bien alors!

Ariane se pelotonna contre lui et ferma les yeux.

-Tu sais que tu es très confortable ?

-Le lit ou moi ? se moqua le jeune homme.

-Mmh... réfléchissons... Toi!

Et d'un coup, elle s'installa entièrement sur lui. Harry éclata de rire et la laissa faire. La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à ce moment, et Drago entra, Hermione se trouva derrière lui. Harry soupira.

-Oh c'est pas vrai!

Les deux préfets écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant Ariane sur Harry, mais n'en dirent mot. Ils allèrent s'installer sur le lit en face et les regardèrent, silencieux. Le silence régnait, ce fut la belle française qui le cassa:

-Vous voulez un appareil photo pour immortalisé tout ça ou quoi ?

Harry éclata de rire et chuchota à la jeune fille.

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi ?

-Oui je le sais.

Elle l'embrassa doucement. Ils se perdirent quelques instants dans leur baiser, lorsqu'un toussotement vint les couper.

-C'est pas vrai Malefoy! Fous nous la paix tu veux !?

-Bah... non! C'est un lieu public ici, alors vous aurez qu'à faire..._ ça _plus tard...

-T'as qu'à dégager si ça te dérange.

-C'est aussi mon dortoir!

-Eh bien c'est le mien aussi, et j'y fais ce que je veux!

-T'as aucun respect pour les autres.

-Si, mais pas pour toi!

-Et pourquoi je n'ai pas ton respect ?

-Tu ne le mérite pas c'est tout!

-Et pourquoi ?

-Ça tu le sais trop bien!

-Merde, j'ai rien fait de si grave, si ?

-Pour moi, c'était grave!

-C'était, ça ne l'est plus!

-Peut-être, mais je t'en veux toujours!

-Eh bien tu es ridicule.

-Alors je suis fière de l'être! Bon, vous m'excuserez, j'ai d'autres trucs à faire!

Il se tourna alors vers Ariane, qui le regardait, toujours en souriant, et l'embrassa.

-Mais merde, pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas y retourner ? Je suis partie en vrai fugitif, j'ai laissé ma nouvelle vie là-bas, sans rien dire à ceux qui étaient désormais mes amis, vous pensez que ça va leur faire quoi ? Rien du tout ? Eh bien détrompez-vous!

-Harry, nous ne t'empêcherons pas d'y aller, mais à une seule condition.

Un petit feu d'espoir prit Harry et Ariane.

-Laquelle ?

-Drago et Hermione devront vous accompagnez, et vous devrez être de retour ici pour la rentré.

-QUOI ? Il n'est pas question que ces deux-là nous suivent!

-C'est cela, ou rien!

Harry tremblait presque de rage, du moins, ses yeux témoignaient de ce sentiment colérique et poignant.

-Mais c'est chiant! s'écria-t-il. Malefoy ne connaît rien au moldu!

-Il apprendra sur place, ça lui fera un bon exercice.

-Vous rêvez ou quoi ? Ce... fils de mangemort haït les moldus!

-Tu le connais mieux que la plupart des élèves de cette école Harry, tu sais qu'il peut faire un effort et changer!

-Je refuse qu'ils nous suivent!

-Eh bien c'est ça ou rien, donc c'est à toi de choisir!

Harry se tourna vers Ariane, qui lui serra la main.

-S'il te plait...

-Bon, très bien!

Il soupira et se retourna vers Dumbledore et Rogue.

-C'est bon, mais ils ont intérêt à se faire discret!

-Ils le feront, mais de toute façon vous n'y serez que pour quelques jours!

-Je veux partir dans deux heures maximum!

-Très bien, vous transplanez ?

-Oui, et il est bien clair d'une chose... PAS de membres de l'ordre qui nous suive perpétuellement!

-D'accord pour cette fois, vous serez tranquille tous les quatre.

-Merci, c'est trop de générosité!

Ariane sourit légèrement au ton ironique qu'avait prit son petit ami, puis ils sortirent de la pièce.

-On va faire nos bagages ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas vraiment le choix, ils ont prie toute tes choses la dernière fois.

-Dépêchons-nous alors, plus tôt on verra toute la bande mieux ce sera!

Ils s'en furent donc dans la salle commune, où immanquablement se trouvait Drago et Hermione.

-Bon, tout le monde fait ses bagages, on part dans deux heures maximum, et pas de discussion!

Les deux préfets se regardèrent étrangement.

-Nous aussi ?

-Ouais vous aussi.

-Et où on va ?

-Belgique.

-Pourquoi nous ?

-Obligés de nous accompagner, Dumbledore ne veut pas nous laisser aller seuls.

-Quoi, chez les moldus ? Qui parlent en plus une langue que je connais pas ?

-T'aura qu'à te la fermé, ça changera pour une fois! Ariane, tu peux vider l'armoire qui se trouvait là-bas s'il te plait ?

-Pas de problèmes!

Elle l'ouvrit, prit toutes les affaires qu'y s'y trouvait, et les amena à Harry.

-Heu... dans la valise ma puce.

Elle lui sourit, prit la valise et fourra le tout, _légèrement_ patraque. Elle ajouta tout ce qui était sur le lit, leurs vêtements qui avaient eu le temps de sécher, et ce qui traînait à eux dans la chambre. Drago et Hermione n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Eh vous deux, vous attendez quoi ?

-C'est vrai, intervint Ariane, on veut pas être en retard à cause de vous deux!

-En retard ? Parce que vous avez rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ?

-Oui justement!

-Drago, arrête, et fais tes bagages... J'arrive, je vais faire les miens!

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard, bagage prêt, baguette retrouver pour Ariane et Harry, tous quatre étaient prêt à transplaner. Ils sortirent du domaine de Poudlard, faisant voler leurs bagages, et arrivés à l'extérieurs ils transplanèrent directement dans l'appartement de Ariane, Harry tenant celle-ci par la main, puisqu'elle n'avait que seize ans, et que donc, n'avait pas son permit. D'un geste de sa baguette, le brun laissa tomber les bagages de tous au sol, produisant un bruit sourd.

-Quelle pagaille! s'exclama la jeune femme.  
-Ouais, ils n'y ont pas été de main morte eux l'autre nuit... Bon, on commence par quoi Ariane ?

-Faudrait passer à la librairie, dire qu'on ne pourra plus y aller... Deux employés en moins d'un coup, le patron va faire une crise!

-Peut-être mais on n'y peut rien, moi par contre, je dirais qu'on devrait plutôt aller voir la bande... Après deux jours d'absence ils vont tous se demander où on est passé...

La jeune fille appuya sur l'interrupteur de son répondeur, et aussitôt une voix préenregistrée s'en éleva, annonçant qu'il y avait cinq nouveaux messages. Les trois premiers furent ceux de Kate, Raphaël et Sébastien, le quatrième celui de Jeremy Trudel et enfin le dernier il s'agissait de la mère de Ariane.

-Bon bah, je crois qu'ils se sont inquiétés en effet...

-Eh Ariane, t'es parents sont des sang-purs ? Parce que j'en doute s'ils savent se servir d'un de ces trucs moldus pour communiquer...

-Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire hein Malefoy ? T'as strictement rien à voir dans sa vie, alors fous lui la paix!

Drago eut un sourire goguenard.

-Pas besoin de montrer les crocs mon toutou, j'y ferai pas de mal à ta Ariane.

-Ouais bah, ça j'en suis pas si sûr. Avec toi on ne sait jamais, tu ne te rends pas compte quand tu blesses les gens!

-Oh pitié Harry ne viens pas faire ta pauvre petite victime à qui j'ai fait horriblement mal!  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, avant de se détourner et de regarder à nouveau Ariane.  
-Bon, on téléphone à la bande en donnant rendez-vous disons... ce soir à la Doud ?  
Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur son visage, tandis que les yeux d'Ariane pétillaient.  
-Et après leur avoir téléphoné je file à la librairie, et je vois Trudel. Comme ça après il ne nous reste qu'à manger, et puis on se rejoint avec la bande!

Harry acquiesça, tout sourire, tandis que Ariane de son côté prit le cornet de téléphone en main. Elle composa le numéro de Kate et attendit que celle-ci décroche. Pendant que la jeune fille parlait à son ami, Harry entreprit de remettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, le fouillis étant énorme. Drago et Hermione de leur côté restait bien sagement assis dans des fauteuils, les regardant faire.

-Heu... Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose... ? proposa la Gryffondor.

Harry ne fit que lui envoyer un regard très significatif et elle rougit aussitôt, détournant le regardant et se taisant.

-C'est bon! annonça fièrement Ariane, j'ai eu droit à un sermon, mais disons qu'ils c'étaient tous inquiétés. On les rejoint ce soir là-bas.

Harry replaça le dernier coussin d'un coup de baguette, avec un sourire.

-C'est parfait. Bon, je passe chez moi et je vous rejoins à la Doud ?

-Désolé Harry, mais j'ai ordre de te suivre! répliqua Malefoy.

-Tu suivras Ariane, ça fera la même chose.

Il regarda un moment le blond.

-Non, tout compte fait, tu viens avec moi.

Il embrassa Ariane, puis sortit du logement, Drago sur les talons. Le silence régnait entre les deux anciens ennemis, et désormais ex-ami. Silence que Drago faillit briser à de nombreuses reprise en ouvrant la bouche, mais en refermant presque aussitôt celle-ci à chaque fois. Après avoir tourné le coin de la rue et traversé l'autre, ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Harry. Ce dernier salua le patron de l'auberge, et monta directement à l'étage, toujours suivi de Drago.

-Ça t'amuse de me suivre comme ça ? siffla Harry, au bout d'un moment, alors qu'il faisait tourner la clé dans la serrure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois Harry ? Que tout le monde aime te lécher les pieds ? C'est pas mon cas, et tu le sais bien, du moins... Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps!

-Oh je t'en pris Drago, fais-moi pas le coût de « Toi qui est le Survivant et qui a été mon meilleur ami, tu DEVRAIS le savoir! » j'ai déjà assez de Weasley pour jouer ce rôle, merde tout de même!

Il poussa la porte et entra dans son appartement où régnait un véritable fouillis.

-Ouah, le bordel ici!  
-Voyons Drago, toi qui a été mon meilleur tu devrais le savoir depuis ce matin!  
Harry commença à rassembler ses affaires qui étaient restées ici. Il passa par la suite dans sa chambre, voir s'il ne restait pas des choses lui appartenant, et il ferma la fenêtre. Il prit toutes ses affaires, et réintégra le salon où Drago s'était allègrement installé.

-Te gêne pas, fait comme chez toi, ironisa le brun.

-Bah, ce n'est pas chez toi non plus de toute façon.

Le blond haussa les épaules. Harry soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Magne-toi un peu, faut j'aille régler mon adition et je retourne chez Ariane.

-Okay, okay pas la peine de t'énerver!

Il se leva et suivit Harry qui avait déjà ouvert la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux dans le couloir, Harry ferma à clef et ils descendirent. Le brun s'avança vers le bureau de réception et sortit son portefeuille de son jeans.

-Je vous doit combien pour deux semaines Gérald ?

L'administrateur consulta un instant ses fichiers, puis se retourna vers lui.

-150 euro Mr Evans.

L'adolescent sortit l'argent de son portefeuille tandis que Drago écarquillait les yeux. Harry les donna au patron et le remercia. Ils sortirent par la suite tous les deux de l'auberge.

-Tu te promènes souvent comme ça avec tout ce fric sur toi ?

-Tout le temps, tu connais les euros ?

-Eh génie, j'ai voyagé moi! Moi père n'ait pas resté à rien faire dans un grand manoir pendant 17 ans!

-On sait jamais...

-Et t'as pas peur qu'on te voles ton portefeuille ?

Harry se tourna vers son ancien ami.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre de toute façon ?

-J'essais de faire la conversation, c'est tout.

-Le premier qui osera lui toucher se verra recevoir un sort derrière la tête, ça te convient comme réponse ?

-D'accord, je vois le genre!

Ils arrivèrent chez Ariane quelques instants plus tard. Harry y déposa son sac, et attrapa la clé que la jeune fille avait laissée à son intention sur la table basse du salon. Ils sortirent à nouveau de l'appartement, et Harry verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

-On va rejoindre les filles là ?

-T'en penses quoi ? Bien sûr qu'on va rejoindre Ariane et l'autre!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, et ils furent à nouveau partis. Harry appela un taxi dans lequel ils entrèrent, silencieux. Arrivés à la Doud, Drago écarquilla les yeux.

-Eh ouais, bienvenu dans un mon autre univers Malefoy!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bonjour à tous. Bon je sais, ce n'est pas le plus prestigieux des chapitres que vous aurez lu de cette fic. Mais bon, il le fallait bien pour instaurer un élément prochain...

Merci bien et maintenant...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

**__**


	20. Poudlard ou cauchemar ?

**Diclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Nous ne tirons aucun profit à écrire cet fic. Merci bien et bonne lecture!

Note de l'auteur : Il est présentement mardi 20h50 heure québécoise (européen, veuillez additionné 6 heures supplémentaire) et je m'apprête à vous écrire les RARs. Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera publier en ce jour habituelle, mais je l'espère de tout coeur. Personnellement, je le trouve beaucoup mieux que les deux précédents, mais j'adore encore plus le prochain, dont, non, je ne vous révèlerai rien. Ceci dit, avis général : _Cette fic sera prochainement un slash, homophobe, vous êtes prévenu!_

**RARs**** :**

****

**Fanli**** :** Hmm, an fait, non, ce n'était pas normal que je ne fasse pas de maj mardi dernier, mais je m'y suis prit trop tard pour faire les RARs et la correction, résultat, je me suis retrouvé coincé (je fais plusieurs fic, alors, quand une co-auteur se connecte, je délaisse la correction et à la mise en page d'un chapitre pour me consacrer à l'écriture d'un autre), c'est pourquoi je vais très probablement publier dorénavant les chapitres le jeudi. Ce sera moins compliqué et crevant pour moi, étant donné que les cours on recommencer en plus. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** : **Nous n'avions pas dit que c'était un fiasco non plus! Ce n'était seulement pas le plus prestigieux des chapitres, mais tout de même important pour cet fic.

- Dray dans le monde Moldus, ça promet! Bien qu'il ne fait pas trop de bêtise, c'est bien ! Quand Harry va lui pardonner à elle et Hermione, ça risque de prendre encore quelques chapitres, mais ça ne sera pas éternellement la guerre entre eux, ne t'inquiète pas! Les remettre ensemble ? Tu verras bien ;o) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Clém**** :** Euh, oui, c'est censé être un Drago/Harry, ne t'inquiète pas! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture!

**Jade :** Mais c'était déjà très intéressant non ? On s'efforce de vous mettre le plus d'action possible (et de mystère), mais que veux-tu, chaque chapitre à sa particularité et ses défauts ;o) !!! La création la plus parfaite n'existe pas, et si elle existait, les hommes se l'arracherait, au point de se détruire les unes les autres ainsi que leurs environnements pour la fierté de dire qu'ils ont acquis la plus superbe des choses! (Moi et mes grandes théories de la vie. Je devrais devenir philosophe!) Sadique ? Nannn, tortionnaire, oui, mais sadique, jaaaaamais. Gloire au sarcasme! OUAIIIIIIS Gloire à nous également! Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Blablabla :** Pourquoi tout le monde nous demandent-ils d'où viennent nos idées ? De notre tête bien sûr! Ce n'est pas un livre que l'ont achète, qu'on feuille et qu'on dit : Oh tient, cette idée me plaît, je vais l'inclure dans ma fic! Au contraire! Le talent d'un auteur vient de son chaudron d'idée qui ne cesse de bouillonner et dans lequel on ajoute constamment des ingrédient qui nous donne à chaque fois de nouvelles idées, qui elles, donneront à leur tour de nouveaux éléments à une fiction. Du moins, c'est ma théorie.

- Qui a-t-il de si impressionnant dans un fic à 19 chapitre avec prologue? Personnellement, ma première fic (que de souvenirs!) contient 45 chapitres, épilogue inclus.

- Ouh, bonne question! J'en sais foutrement rien si tu veux savoir... Je te donne un estimer. Compte que chapitre compte environs 20 page, donc, 20 multiplier par 18 (le prologue compte 10 page environs) 10 = 370 pages environs. Jusqu'à maintenant.

À propos de l'épée de Harry, il ne l'a plus avec lui pour le moment, tu verras dans le prochain chapitre l'explication (d'après mes souvenirs... Elle se trouve dans le prochain chapitre, ma mémoire me fait défaut loll!) Mais, non, il n'a pas de mal de tête. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? =oD !!

- Ariane n'est pas majeur, mais les règles en France ne sont pas les mêmes. Alors, elle n'a pas de problème.

Héhéhé, non, tu n'es pas celle qui a laissé la plus longue review. Habituellement, mes réponses sont de la même longue que le message que le lecteur nous envois. Jette seulement un coup d'œil sur celle qui te suit, tu auras une petite idée ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus.

**Anonymoua**** :** Kooki (hmmm, ouais!) Bah, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, mais comme on dit, après la pluie viendra le beau temps! J'ai une infection de gorge. C'était pas une bronchite finalement mon truc. Ça passera. Mais pour ce qui est de la rentrée, de mon côté, j'ai commencé lundi dernier, mais je n'ai eu des cours que le mercredi, c'est-à-dire hier. Siria de son côté, ce n'est que demain, vendredi. Maintenant, répondons par point à ces différentes question :

- La cicatrice de Harry – la légendaire cicatrice! – ils ont dû la voir, mais, comme ils ne sont pas sorcier (faut que j'espère que Milie Black ne vienne pas lire cette réponse!!!) elle ne leur dit absolument rien. Ce n'est qu'une cicatrice...

- Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais nous étions certains que vous devineriez que Ariane était une sorcière avant le temps, l'angoisse, je ne te le fais pas dire! Il ne fallait pas que ça l'arrive... Bien plus marrant de vous voir tout étonner!

- C'est toujours un slash, ne t'inquiète pas, nos plans n'ont pas changés, ils sont encore bien précis dans notre tête, et si c'était le cas, nous vous avertirions dans _La note de l'auteur_ et dans le résumé de l'histoire qui apparaît sur , lorsque le fic est uploader. Mais tu as touché un point juste (t'es bien la seule à l'avoir deviné!) Harry est bel et bien bi dans cet fic. Perspicace ma chère, à croire que tu as analysé à fond la fic (ou plutôt que tu y as été aspiré, comme Harry dans le journal de Tom Jedusor, la chanceuse!).

- J'aurais mal vu la rencontre de Harry/Salazar chaude. Ce n'est pas avec lui qu'il y aura un slash PTDR XD! Enfin, tu voulais dire plus affectueuse ;o)... Non, je te l'accord, c'était très froid. Et oui, Harry est très rancunier, comme moi (c'est moi qui fait Harry =oP)

-Un couple d'étudiant dans la librairie ? Ça ferait beaucoup de rencontre dans un même lieu tu ne trouves pas !? Autant mettre une affiche « _agence de rencontre_ » tant qu'à y être lol! Non, en fait, tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, tout y est, à quelques détails près!

-Ouais, Harry est riche. Son coffre à Gringott's est rempli d'or, donc, n'ayant aucun autre endroit où mettre son argent, en Belgique, il se balade avec. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas à combien 1 Euro équivaut étant donné que je suis au Québec, et que j'utilise des dollars, alors... Mais il paraît que c'est plutôt une grosse somme, d'après ma co-écrivaine ;o). Sa baguette ne se trouve plus dans la table de chevet, Tonks (qui faisait partie des Aurors qui ont été le chercher à l'appartement de Ariane) à été chercher ses affaires avant de venir à Poudlard, nous l'avons indiqué dans le chapitre précédent. Autrement dit, Harry à bel et bien sa baguette sur lui, donc il peut se défendre ainsi et de plus, les techniques Moldus de légitime défense (comme assommer quelqu'un mouhahahaha!!!) sont pratiques ;o) !!!

-Ça serait une bonne idée un concours de danse entre nos deux beaux mecs favoris, mais n'espère pas trop, ce ne sera pas avant le chapitre 24, et encore... Nous n'avons pas prévus de danse dans ce chapitre... Quoique, nous ne prévoyions jamais rien en avance dans un chapitre, tout est improvisé (tu connais maintenant un de nos secrets! Sacrilège! lol).

Pour une fois, je t'ai fait une longue réponse. J'aurais pu m'arrêter bien des fois, mais, que nenni, honte à moi si je l'aurais fait. Longue review exige longue réponse (merci Umbre pour se cours 101! Lol)

Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lulune**** : Tel** est la question! Pourtant j'ai une réponse, contrairement à Shakespeare. Totu simplement parce que ce n'était pas le jour de la parution. Ça te convient comme réponse ? J'espère bien, parce que je n'ai pas d'autre raison, excepté celle qu'on ne poste qu'un chapitre par semaine, et, à première vue, ce sera désormais le jeudi. Je t'entend déjà crier/huer/injurier/me maudire et j'en passe, mais c'est pour la bonne passe. Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black : **On sait on sait que c'est génial ! Mais que veux-tu, quand, en soi-même, la qualité est déjà instauré, il ne peut en ressortir que la même chose dans le travail! Si Drago c'est danser ? (Conscience : une certaine danse oui... hmmm! Oups, SHHHUuut conscience! Foutu perversité!!)) Il doit danser oui, enfin... ça reste à voir. Oui, ils sont autant sorcier que Mordred était le vrai nom du fils de Morgane dans l'épopée Arthurienne! Haha! Maintenant reste à savoir si c'est vraiment vrai! Que dire ? Je te laisse chercher, tu verras bien! Renseigne-toi, moi je sais la réponse et je t'en redit des nouvelles dans le prochains chapitres, si tu me donnes une théorie, ou une réponse... Comme tu veux! Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cookie : **Qui te dis qu'il va aimer Drago ? Nous n'avons absolument rien laissé entendre qu'il l'aimerait. Nous avons simplement dit qu'il y aura un slash Harry/Drago... Mystère que mystère! 1 point pour toi par contre, il est vrai que nous n'avons jamais mentionné l'orientation de Drago, mais ça viendra, ne t'en fait pas ;o) !!! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lulune**** : **T'es un peu (beaucoup) en retard très chère. Harry et Salazar ne seront jamais ensemble! Merci tout de même pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Vif d'or :** Drago ? Danser ? Aussi bien que Harry ? Hmmm (Lupus à foconnus, 10/4 : Est-ce qu'on avait prévu ça ? C'est ce que je me disais aussi...) ça reste à voir, nous 'avions pas vraiment prévu que Dray danse, et ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite si cela vient à arriver. Attend. Cette fic est un salsh, normalement, s'ils ne sont pas amis, ils ne seront pas amant! (Oui, oui, j'ai trouvé cela toute seule! Je suis une grande fille maintenant tu sais =oD) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sevie**** Snake :** Oui, oui, élément prochain !(à moi-même : J'ai écrit élément prochain ? regarde dans ses brouillon et toute sa paperasse qu'elle a rangé au fond d'un tiroir, sans le trouver... Bah, je dois l'avoir marqué...) Hmmm, théoriquement, déduit bien : S'ils vont être futur amant (qu'est-ce j'ai hâte d'écrire cette partie (non non, je ne suis pas obsédé sur ces scènes! (gloire au sarcasme!))), entre eux, ça devrait s'arranger non ? (Quelle déduction dis dont!) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Dragon bleu :** (attend, attend. Un dragon bleu ? Ça existe! Bien sûr, suis-je bête, dans la Coupe de feu il y en a un... mais ce n'est pas très commun. Tu viens de Roumanie ? Un dragon d'eau ?) Prestigieux ? Génial, un nouveau mot à rajouter à notre liste de synonyme qui caractérise notre fic. Digne d'entrer dans l'histoire de l'humanité ? Ça reste à voir! (Euh... Siria, éloigne cette épingle de moi, non, NON pas la tête! Roohhh je fonnnnnd!) Allez, assez déconné! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Lena Potter :** T'adore encore plus que le Loup Solitaire ? (le volet 2 est déjà commencé, mais pas encore posté! (vive le spam!)) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Eliamme**** :** Ouais, on le sait. Le Duo infernal, dans les ténèbres et dans la nuit, à jamais lié pour le plaisir des lecteurs! Un pour tous et tous pour un! Euh... Nous, ça c'était les trois mousquetaires. Enfin, les quatre, puisqu'il y avait aussi Dartanian, mais on les nomme tout de même les trois mousquetaires... C'est totalement incrédule même si... se rend compte de la présence des lecteurs Euh, ouais, revenons en à nos chèvre, euh moutons, pardon. Harry têtu ? C'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle... Euh, non, ma théorie ne se tient pas, oublis ça. C'est vrai qu'il est têtu! Sur ce, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lupini-filiae**** :** (lol, j'ai dû m'y reprendre à 5 fois avant d'écrire ton nom convenablement!) Bah, si tu te répètes, faut pas s'en faire, moi j'ai beaucoup de patience. (Conscience : Ouais tu parles, t'attend à peine dix seconde pour qu'une page web s'ouvre, et t'es prête à jeter ton PC par la fenêtre ma vieille!) Harry, une mule ? On dit pas plutôt un âne ? Hmmm, question qui reste à voir... Mais envers Dray et Mione, ça va peut-être s'arranger, j'ai la tête en compote à cette heure, et je vois pratiquement double parce que j'ai légèrement la tête qui tourne (que nenni, je n'ai rien pris qui ressemblait de loin ou de près à des substances hallucinogènes me permettant de m'évader vers des contées plus vaste et plus verdoyantes... Ce n'est que mon état délire-faitgué qui me fait faire cela!) Subséquemment, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et je te remercie pour tes, ta, ton, te... Euh, je me gourre-là. Ta review, voilà, c'est ça! A plus!

**Lil'ly**** : **Il le fallait bien! A toujours être plongé dans la magie noire (ptdr, qu'est-ce que je dis là moi, magie noire, pfff). Prise deux : ... à toujours être plongé dans la magie, on finit par perdre la boule! Il fallait bien donner des vacances à nos glorieux chevaliers qui était depuis déjà un moment prestigieux à la conquête de leur quête inespéré... (note à moi-même : ne plus manger de chocolat avant de faire des RARs!) Pour ce qui est de Miss Stragios, il n'y a pas d'anguille sous roche, comme tu le dis si bien, mais plutôt un dragon sous une falaise... (euh... ouais, là, j'écris vraiment n'importe quoi, mais je ne veux pas l'effacer lol). Elle a quitté Beauxbâton à 16 ans... Mais il n'y a pas de bile, faut pas s'en faire! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Lyffinette**** :** Alors, heureuse d'être à jour dans les chapitres très chère ? En même temps que cette foule qui nous acclame, nous honore, nous vénère et forme un véritable culte sur nous !? Nous, on est mieux contente d'être à jour dans tout ce beau monde qui nous suivent! Un vrai fan club! Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Quand Harry se met avec Drago ? Dans environs... (compte sur ses doigts (PTDR!!)) 3 à 4 chapitres... Je m'en souviens plus trop. (applaudit) Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs... deux heures plus tard ourson en peluche et canard en plastique, j'ai le plaisir, que dis-je, l'immense et glorieux honneur de vous annoncer que nous avons une génie dans cette salle! Car oui, Harry va bien les faire baver en dansant! (bon... n'oublions pas que je suis fatigué ce soir, je raconte que des conneries... hin hin hin!!!) Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

****

**Citation de la semaine :**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre19 : Poudlard ou cauchemar ?_**

Harry s'approcha de la porte, où on le fit entrer, et Drago le suivit. À l'intérieur la musique battait son plein et Harry sourit. Plus loin, la bande était assise et le regardait lui faisant de grands signes. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, Raphaël l'étouffa presque en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Salut vieux!

-Salut Raph...

Celui-ci dévia son regard sur le blond.

-Et c'est... ?

-Mon heu... cousin, Drago Malefoy.

-Ton... cousin ? Tu rigoles j'espère ?  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Jamais vu deux cousins aussi différents, et il regarde autour de lui comme s'il était jamais rentré dans une boite de nuit!

-Bah, je ressemble plus à mon père, et il vient du côté de ma mère alors... Eh puis, ses parents ne sont pas très permissif, donc il n'est définitivement jamais venu en boîte de nuit... Question d'héritage et tout ça.

Il fit un signe de tête vers Hermione pour la présenter elle aussi.

-Hermione Granger, sa petite amie.

Harry s'assied à côté de Ariane par la suite, le blond faisant de même à côté de lui. Harry lui jeta un regard très significatif pour qu'il arrête de regarder ainsi autour de lui, puis se mit de la conversation.

-Harry, tu comptes au moins une fois nous faire un show avec Ariane j'espère!

-Ce soir ?

Il soupira.

-Pourquoi est-ce que cette question revient à chaque fois maintenant ?

-Ben faudra t'y faire! On te laissera pas tranquille avant que tu ais dansé!

Il grogna et Ariane lui sourit moqueusement, l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ? demanda Kate, moqueusement.

-De quoi ? demanda Harry en faisant l'innocent.

-De s'emb...

-Bon, autant en finir tout de suite, tu viens Ariane ?

La jeune fille lui sourit et Harry lui tendit la main. Ils allèrent main dans la main dans un coin de la Doud où ils avaient de la place pour bouger. Un moment passa pendant qu'un morceau de punk jouait pour enfin laisser place à du rap. Aussitôt, les deux adolescents se mirent à danser. A la table, les commentaires allaient bon train sur le couple. Seuls Hermione et Drago n'écoutaient pas, trop occupés à regarder, les yeux écarquillés, leur ancien ami danser.  
-Depuis quand il sait danser lui ? souffla Hermione.

-Bonne question...

-En tout cas... Il danse comme... je sais pas quoi!

Harry se retourna vers Ariane après un pas compliqué et se pressa légèrement contre elle. La jeune fille en profita pour l'embrassa furtivement, et relâcha les lèvres de Harry rapidement, trop au goût du jeune homme qui grogna, la faisant se retourner et posant ses mains sur sa taille. Les mains toujours sur ses hanches, il commença un jeu de corps à corps auxquels la jeune fille répondit vite. A la table, il y eut un instant de silence, avant que leurs six amis n'éclatent de rire.  
-Gagné Seb! Tu me dois 10 euros vieux!

Celui-ci grogna un peu et lui lança les 10 euros.

Ariane traça une ligne imaginaire sur le torse de Harry à travers son tee-shirt, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune homme. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers leur table et remarqua avec satisfaction qu'ils n'étaient plus le centre de l'attention, ou presque. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, et ils tournoyaient inlassablement sur le rythme de la musique. À première vue, ils n'allaient pas retourner à leur table d'ici peu. Ariane souriait plus que jamais, se pressant contre son petit ami. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie mieux que dans ses bras. La chanson prit soudain fin, et ils restèrent tous deux sur la piste, sans parler, jusqu'à ce qu'une blonde au regard aguicheur les approche, regardant Harry de la même façon qu'un prédateur.

-Tu veux danser ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix cajoleuse, se foutant éperdument de Ariane.

Harry leva un sourcil en la regardant. Ariane fut pourtant plus rapide à réagir.

-Désolé, il n'est pas intéressé, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé et des éclairs dans les yeux.

-Je t'ai parlé à toi ?

-Non, mais moi si, répliqua la jeune fille d'une voix glaciale.

-Dégage, t'as rien a faire ici...

-T'as pas plus de droits que moi d'être ici.

-Tu empiètes sur mon territoire.

-Et toi sur mon petit ami.

La blonde éclata de rire.

-Je peux t'offrir bien mieux, dit-elle en direction de Harry.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un Q.I. de 20 soit bien mieux que ce que j'ai déjà, répliqua celui-ci avec un sourire glacial.

La fille écarquilla les yeux, avant de pousser un cri hystérique.

-Joff, Stephan! Amenez-vous!

Harry ne perdit pas son sourire, mais il se mit à observer un peu partout autour de lui, passant quelque peu devant Ariane. Celle-ci était toujours aussi furieuse, mais rassurée par la réponse de son petit ami. Deux grands gaillards se frayèrent un chemin parmi la foule. Harry, déjà grand, faisait une demi tête de moins qu'eux, et il avait le désavantage d'être seul. Il déglutit difficilement.

-Harry, souffla la jeune fille. On ferait mieux de partir je crois...

-Excellente idée ouais...

Il regarda autour de lui, et sourit narquoisement.

-Tu sais par où ?

Ariane se faufila aussitôt dans la foule, Harry la suivant de près, tous deux se dirigeant vers la sortie de secours, laissant le reste de la bande à la table, sans les prévenir de leur départ imminent et forcé. Hermione et Drago, ayant vu le couple partir, les appelèrent, sans grand succès. Ariane poussa la porte de sortie, se faufilant dans l'air fraîche de la nuit, sans manteau, Harry la suivant toujours.

-On va chez toi ? demanda Harry.

-Je pense, même si les deux autres vont sûrement nous rejoindre après...

-Dans ce cas, si on allait se promener plutôt ? J'en déjà marre de ces deux-là...

-Je te suis!

Ils partirent tous deux en souriant, Harry tenant la jeune fille par la taille. Un long moment passa, silencieux, briser seulement pas le bruit de la circulation et des passants.

-Je vais regretter cet endroit...

-Moi aussi, répondit la jeune fille. Je suis là depuis quelques temps, ça me fera bizarre.

-On finira bien par si habitué, soupira le jeune homme. De toute façon, on n'a pas le choix.

-En effet.

Le silence s'installa lentement, profitant chacun de la présence de l'autre. Pourtant, ils étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs songes, mélancolique, triste et solitaire, chacun à leur passé, à leur vie antérieure. Harry, qui s'était juré de ne jamais regarder derrière lui, derrière son épaule ce qu'il avait laissé se trouvait irréfutablement attiré dans ce qui était pour lui un cercle vicieux, un gouffre de néant.

Ariane réfléchissait à cette vie monotone qu'elle avait mené depuis sa plus jeune enfance, n'ayant que faire de ces mystères et de tout ce que la magie pouvait amener... Mais depuis Harry... C'était comme si elle était entraînée dans un tourbillon de pensées, d'actes et d'envie qui la pressait à travers tout... Toute son enfance, on lui avait enseigné les ravages qu'avait fait la guerre, comment elle avait été terminé, grâce à qui. L'école qu'elle avait fréquentée avec fait un véritable culte sur Harry Potter, et le cours d'histoire de la magie avait consacré à une certaine année un chapitre entier sur lui. Elle ne s'était jamais passionnée pour son histoire, bien qu'elle la connaisse par coeur. Mais à présent qu'elle en connaissait le protagoniste, elle voyait combien elle savait peu.... Avide de savoir, elle ne parvenait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Elle lui jeta un regard, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas faire attention à elle. Son regard émeraude, si envoûtant, si mystérieux était levé vers le ciel, et il regardait les étoiles en ce soir où le ciel était totalement dégagé. L'étoile du chien, Sirius, était présente en cette heure, brillant d'une lumière plus intense que ses soeurs, comme si elle voulait transmettre un signe, un message au monde entier.

Harry lui, tentait désespérément de comprendre. Il attendait avidement le message, qui pourtant passait autour de lui sans le toucher. Comme s'il cherchait à ce que Harry trouve par lui-même... Son visage était totalement fermé, rien ne se dégageait de lui pour le moment, rien excepté son aura magique que Ariane sentait danser autour d'eux ce qui lui donna un frisson. Malgré les apparences, malgré ce qu'il faisait pour rester humain, Harry ne l'était pas totalement, il n'était pas totalement normal et ne le serait jamais. Ariane se serra un peu plus contre lui, trouvant là un réconfort contre le sentiment de malaise qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Elle n'était que poussière avec ses pouvoirs à comparer de lui, elle le sentait, et elle n'aimait pas cette impression. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que Harry aurait donné le ciel et la lune pour être exactement comme elle, petit et insignifiant. Les êtres humains pouvaient être totalement stupides parfois. La gloire, la richesse et le pouvoir n'apportaient jamais rien d'heureux. Enfin, peut-être pendant un petit moment, mais jamais très longtemps, ou alors il devenait dangereux... Comme Lucius Malefoy. Qu'aurait donc donné Harry pour être un simple adolescent, avec son groupe d'amis, sa petite amie, et une vie simple ? Il aurait même préféré être Moldu qu'être le survivant, adulé, vénéré, mais solitaire...

_« Sirius_... » l'entendit t'elle murmurer, perdu en lui-même. Elle ne parla pas, laissant Harry à ses pensées. Elle-même réfléchissait au futur... Qu'allait donc se présenter à elle à présent ? Harry était en dernière année à Poudlard, elle, il lui restait une autre année encore après celle-ci... Qu'adviendrait-il ? Et qui était ce mystérieux Sirius pour rendre si nostalgique son petit ami ?

Harry émergea légèrement de ses pensées, conscient qu'il avait parlé dans le silence. Il regarda Ariane, lui sourit, et s'arrêta de marcher.

-On devrait rentrer, Drago et Hermione vont s'inquiéter...

Il n'était pas encore totalement revenu de ses songes, la preuve: il avait appelé ses deux anciens amis par leurs prénoms. La jeune fille, les sourcils légèrement froncés, acquiesça.

-Oui, et puis il fait froid...

Ariane ouvrit la porte et elle entra, Harry derrière elle, refermant la porte. La chaleur de l'appartement fit pousser à la jeune fille un soupir de satisfaction.

-Il était temps, répliqua une voix froide qui fit aussitôt perdre son sourire à Harry.

-T'avais qu'à aller te coucher si tu étais fatigué Malefoy.

-Bien sûr, et quand tu serais rentré tu m'aurais engueulé pour impolitesse.

Les deux garçons s'affrontèrent du regard. Deux Serpentard, deux êtres si différents, mais deux âmes tellement semblables. Ensemble, ils pouvaient faire de grandes choses, mais séparés, une vraie guerre pouvait éclater sans qu'aucune des deux n'aient le dessus. Parfois tout le contraire l'un de l'autre, parfois étrangement pareils, ils étaient comme le jour et la nuit... Ariane les contempla quelques instants, les comparant presque. Drago était d'une beauté froide, grand mais pourtant fragile et impressionnant... Harry quant à lui avait plutôt se côté de séduction sauvage, froid, à voir même glacial par moment, mais également puissant. Ils avaient encore au fond d'eux cette complicité, elle en était sûre. Peut-être fallait-il seulement que quelqu'un d'extérieur à cette histoire s'en mêle ? Pourquoi pas elle ? Une idée lui passa par la tête soudain par la tête.

-Bon les garçons, je vais ma chambre, vous installerez quelque chose.

Tous deux réagirent au quart de tour.

-Quoi ?

-Bien oui, pas question que les filles dorment avec les garçons!

Elle fit un sourire angélique à Harry qui répliquait déj :

-Mais Ariane!

-Pas de mais Harry - elle lui sourit à nouveau - nous ferons ainsi!

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier! répliqua Harry, cherchant un moyen, quel qu'il soit, pour ne pas à avoir à partager un lit avec l'autre Serpentard.

-Hier nous étions à Poudlard, et je n'avais pas d'autre lit que le tien, mais si tu préfères... Je peux aller avec Drago moi et tu resteras ici avec Hermione...

Harry tiqua.

-Non c'est bon, je vais aller avec Mr Malefoy junior.

Ariane lui sourit gentiment, avant de rejoindre la chambre. Harry grommela légèrement.  
-Elle est canon ta copine, mais elle a de drôles d'idées!  
Harry se tourna brusquement vers son ancien meilleur ami et le foudroya du regard.  
-Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça, compris ?

-Oh, c'est bon, ne t'énerve pas... De toute façon à quoi ça te sert ?

-Ferme-la Malefoy. Ce n'est pas parce que je vais dormir avec toi que je vais être sympathique, loin de là.

-Ça, on en doute pas, ronchonna le blond.

De l'autre côté du mur, dans la chambre, la tension régnait également entre les deux jeunes filles.

-Tu connais hum... depuis longtemps Harry ? demanda Ariane, cherchant à faire la conversation, sans trop de succès.

Hermione la regarda pendant un moment.

-Je le connais oui depuis longtemps, depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard, mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent... J'ai changé, son ancien meilleur ami à changé, et lui s'est détaché plus que nous deux... Je le connaissais, mais plus maintenant.

-Tu ne cherches plus à le connaître...

Ariane n'avait pu s'empêcher de répondre, et Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, contre-attaqua :

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu ne cherches plus à le connaître! Tu le juges, tu voudrais qu'il redevienne comme avant, sans regarder ce dont lui a besoin et ce dont il a envie!

-Je sais ce qu'il a besoin, c'est de l'amitié qu'on lui a donné moi et Ron autrefois! Il n'a pas besoin de Malefoy ni de toi d'ailleurs! Il a besoin de son passé, voilà! Tu ne connais pas son histoire et tu ne peux pas dire ça! cracha la brune.

-Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Que je sache, c'est moi qui suis avec lui pour le moment, et vous contre! JE ne l'ai pas abandonné contrairement à vous. Et le fait que je ne connais pas toute son histoire est justement mieux, parce que je ne juge pas ses actes vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre!

Hermione se tut, à cours d'argument et lui tourna brusquement dos, s'accouda à la fenêtre fermée, fixant la rue éclairée à l'extérieur.

-Là tu ne sais plus quoi dire hein ?! cracha Ariane, énervée.

Hermione ne répondit toujours pas. Ses yeux s'embuaient en songeant à cette amitié qui avait tant dérapé.

-Et si nous dormions ? proposa-t-elle, tentant de contenir les tremblements dans sa voix.

Ariane les perçut immédiatement, et s'approcha d'Hermione. Lentement, elle prit la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Excuse-moi...

La Gryffondor se laissa faire, ses larmes se déversant finalement.

- Tu sais, moi aussi j'aimerais que vous vous réconciliiez avec Harry... Même s'il ne le dit pas, il en meurt d'envie.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je le sens...

-Pourtant... sa façon d'agir.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il revête toujours un masque, dans ses paroles comme dans ses gestes.

-Une carapace...

-Tu as tout compris.

-On a déjà essayé de la briser de toute façon, fit la jeune fille désespérée.

-Vous n'avez pas essayé de la bonne manière... Et je n'étais pas de votre côté, lui répondit Ariane avec un petit sourire sournois.

-Tu n'aurais pas un côté Serpentard toi ?

-Peut-être bien – elle lui fit un clin d'oeil – bon, on va dormir ?

Le matin les trouva bien vite, sans pourtant qu'aucun ne se réveille dans l'appartement. Harry et Drago, pieds et mains plus emmêler que jamais sur le simple matelas à même le sol où ils dormaient, avaient fait tomber leur couverture et dormaient toujours comme des loirs. Hermione ouvrit les paupières la première, gémissant contre la lumière. Un marteau tambourinait dans sa tête. Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés, et la veille ils étaient tous quatre sortis pour fêter la fin des vacances, étant aujourd'hui le jour où il devait rentrer à Poudlard. L'alcool avait coulé à flot, peut-être un peu trop... Elle gémit encore une fois, enfouissant sa tête dans son coussin.

-Saloperie... grommela-t-elle.

Un rire clair résonna dans la pièce; Ariane semblait trouver amusante la situation. Hermione releva brutalement la tête, les yeux soudain plus ouvert.

-T'es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

-Assez longtemps pour entendre tes plaintes, dit en riant sa nouvelle amie.

Hermione gémit à cette réponse, et Ariane passa dans le salon où dormaient les deux garçons.

-DEBOUT LES MARMOTTES! hurla-t-elle, avant de rire lorsque les deux garçons sursautèrent.

Entassés plus ou moins l'un sur l'autre, Drago et Harry la fixèrent, avant de se fixer l'un et l'autre, le visage impassible, leurs esprits embrumés prenant doucement conscience de leur posture. Ils hurlèrent en même temps et se séparèrent, haletant. Hermione sortit en courant de la chambre et les vit, face à face, le regard meurtrier.

-Tu sais pas faire attention quand tu dors Malefoy ?

-Tu peux parler, à ce que je sache TU avais une jambe sur moi!

-Et TU te servais de mon torse comme oreiller! répliqua d'un ton cinglant le brun.

-TA main était sur ma cuisse!

-Et la TIENNE accrochée à ma nuque!

-On parlera pas de ton pied alors!

-Oh je t'en pris, tu te fais des illusions mon grand, t'es complètement obsédé et t'es en manque!

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain, percevant un bruit étrange. Ils se tournèrent simultanément vers la porte qui menait à la chambre où Ariane et Hermione tentaient, sans grand succès, de ne pas laisser éclater leur fou rire. Harry et Drago leur envoyèrent le même regard, glacial, meurtrier, colérique... Ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire des deux filles. Dignement, Potter tourna dos au blond, empoignant un jeans. Drago fit de même de son côté. Lorsque Harry fut habillé, il se frotta les yeux.

-Oh arrêtez un peu de rire vous deux!

-Vous pouvez pas savoir comment vous étiez hilarant!

-Y'avait strictement rien de drôle! répliquèrent en choeur les deux hommes.

Ils se regardèrent de manière haineuse.

-Mais arrête! reprirent-ils.

Les deux filles, n'en pouvant plus, se retrouvèrent bientôt, l'une à terre, et l'autre se tenant au chambranle de la porte de peur de tomber à son tour.

-Humpfff, grommela Harry, attrapant son manteau. Je vais prendre mon petit-déjeuner, à plus tard.

-Harry!

Mais celui-ci avait déjà refermé la porte, sans prêter attention à Ariane.

-Il est susceptible... déclara Drago, avec un sourire de triomphe de moi-je-le-savais-et-pas-toi-donc-je-te-le-dis.

-Toi, la ferme!

Ariane attrapa sa veste, ouvrit la porte, s'engouffra dans le couloir et partit en courant. Harry se trouvait déjà à plusieurs coins de rue de là, près du petit café où il avait l'habitude d'aller prendre son premier repas de la journée. Ariane courait, cherchant où son petit ami pouvait se trouver. Elle finit par l'apercevoir, dans un endroit ou tous deux avaient déjà été. Il était assis à une table, un café bien serré poser devant lui – sans doute pour lui faire passer son mal de tête – devant une assiette de croissants au chocolat. Sans un mot, elle s'avança, s'installa devant lui, et prit un croissant. Harry ne dit pas un mot, lisant le journal. Après quelques minutes passées ainsi, Ariane soupira.

-Tu ne vas quand même pas m'en vouloir pour cette broutille, si ?

Harry tourna une page.

-Si.

-Ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde!

Harry mordit dans son croissant sans prendre la peine de répondre.

-Harry... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si tu avais su ce qui m'était arrivé, tu n'aurais pas fait cela tout à l'heure, répondit-il brusquement.

-Si tu m'expliquais peut-être que je comprendrais, siffla-t-elle.

-Pas maintenant.

-Eh bien alors arrête de faire la tête!

-Écoute Ariane, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer... J'ai déjà bien assez de Malefoy pour me prendre la tête!

-Eh bien alors, t'as qu'à rentrer, et faire comme si de rien n'était!

-Je n'ai _pas_ envie de faire comme si de rien n'était!

-Eh bien grandis alors, et cesse de faire l'enfant gâté!

Ariane se leva, furieuse, et se remit en route vers l'appartement. Harry la regarda partir, plus qu'en colère. Enfant gâté ? Lui ? Il allait lui en faire un enfant gâté! Si seulement elle savait... Mais non, elle ne devait pas savoir.

Regardant sa montre-bracelet, il vit qu'il lui restait une heure pour se rendre à King's Cross afin de se rendre à Poudlard. Il soupira, engloutit son café et partit vers l'appartement après avoir payé l'addition. Il marcha rapidement, entra dans l'appartement et regarda les trois personnes présentes pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers la chambre pour prendre ses affaires.

-Harry... commença Ariane.

-Quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

-Écoutes je...

-Vous feriez mieux tous de préparer vos bagages.

-Ils sont déjà faits...

-Parfait, on va pouvoir partir immédiatement dans ce cas.

-Il nous reste près de trois-quarts heure! dit Ariane, légèrement désarçonnée.

-Très bien, vous faites ce que vous voulez.

Empoignant ses affaires, il s'apprêta à sortir, lorsque le bras pâle de Drago l'arrêta

-Attends un peu toi...

-Quoi encore ? demanda agressivement l'autre Serpentard.

-Je crois pas que tu ne dois partir avant de lui présenter tes excuses, dit le blond en désignant Ariane.

-Tu n'as absolument aucun droit de me dire ça Malefoy.

-Eh bien j'en prends librement le droit justement! Excuse-toi, si tu veux retourner à Poudlard ou encore sortir d'ici.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour sortir!

-Que tu crois!

Harry lui sourit froidement, et il disparut, transplanant directement à Londres. Malefoy, furieux, frappa dans le premier meuble qui lui vint à la portée.

-Laisse, nous le reverrons là-bas.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il peut être têtu!

-C'est Harry, dit Hermione en haussant les épaules.

-Ouais, trop changé à mon goût!

Ariane lança un regard significatif à Hermione, à propos de leur discussion précédente sur ce sujet. Celle-ci fuyait son regard. Finalement, un quart d'heure passa encore, et ils prirent la décision de partir en direction de King's Cross par la poudre de Cheminette afin de se rendre au Chaudron Baveur et de faire route vers la gare par la suite. Aucun d'eux n'affectionnaient particulièrement la poudre de Cheminette, mais Ariane n'ayant pas 17 ans ils ne pouvaient pas transplaner.

Dans le train, Harry s'était assis dans le dernier wagon, vide, et avait ensorceler la porte afin de la verrouiller et de rester seul. Il avait une demi-heure d'avance, et il ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre le siège du train. Son réveil forcer l'avait quelque peu éméché, et il avait toujours sommeil, il s'assoupit donc rapidement.

Ariane, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard à la gare, et entrèrent dans le train. Tous les wagons étaient pleins, et ils n'avaient vu aucune trace de Harry. Peut-être avait-il déserté, s'enfuyant pendant leur absence pour ne pas rentrer au collège ? Parcourant les wagons, ils regardaient méticuleusement chaque endroit, s'assurant que leur compagnon ne s'était pas caché. Ils arrivèrent à une porte qui était bloqué.

-On parie combien qu'il est dedans ? questionna Drago.

-Rien parce qu'il y ait, répondit Hermione.

-Et on entre comment ?

-Aucune idée, on ouvre la porte d'un coup de pied ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que ça marchera...

-Un sort ?

-Quelle déduction géni!

-Lequel ?

-Destructo ?

-Je suis entouré de deux imbéciles ou je rêve ?

Ariane sortit sa baguette.

-_Alohomora!_

Hermione et Drago restèrent immobiles quelques secondes, avant d'éclater de rire. La porte resta totalement immobile.

À l'intérieur, Harry dormait toujours, perdu dans ses rêves, son passé et des évènements heureux... pour une fois.

-T'as l'air aussi maligne maintenant, miss je-sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde!

-Oh ça va Malefoy!

Celui-ci donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, qui resta immobile, ne lui apportant qu'une douleur.

-C'est pas comme ça qu'on va y arriver, dit posément Hermione.

-T'as une idée peut-être?

Elle sortit sa baguette.

-_Finite Incantatem!_

Rien ne se produisit, mais Hermione sembla satisfaite.

-_Dissendium!_

La serrure de la porte se déverrouilla. Elle regarda ses deux amis d'un air satisfait.

-Tu as fait quoi exactement ?

-J'ai neutralisé le sort, et jeté un maléfice d'ouverture.

Doucement, elle fit coulisser la porte.

-Harry est là ? demanda Ariane, qui ne voyait pas à cause de Drago.

-Oui, je crois qu'il dort...

Ils entrèrent tous trois et allèrent s'asseoir sur une banquette, Harry prenant toute l'autre, vautrer dessus et endormi. Drago tentait de résister à l'envie de réveiller son ex meilleur ami avec un sortilège de douche froide. Hermione s'était plongée dans un livre, et Ariane regardait le paysage.

-Tu comptes aller dans quelle maison Ariane ? demanda Drago, détournant son regard du l'autre Serpentard allongé, leur tournant dos.

-Je sais pas...

-Je te verrais bien à Serpentard, dit le blond avec une oeillade à la jeune fille.

Ariane lui jeta un coup d'oeil.

-Peut-être à Serdaigle.

-Tu es du genre à travailler tout el temps, _toi_ ? De ce que j'ai vu, tu es plutôt du genre à t'amuser...

-Bon, peut-être Serpentard alors, affirma la jeune fille.

-Voila qui est une bonne décision! Maintenant, il te reste à persuader ce Choixpeau ridicule!

-Ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problème...

Elle eut un sourire carnassier. Harry gémit dans son sommeil, changeant quelque peu de position. Il faut dire qu'une banquette n'était pas très confortable pour dormir. Le regard de Ariane alla directement sur lui, tandis que Drago soupirait d'agacement. Cherchant visiblement quelque chose, Harry se saisit de sa baguette qui se trouvait à côté de lui, cessant enfin de gémir et de remuer. Son rêve devait plutôt être étrange. Peut-être un match de Quidditch dans lequel il attrapait le Vif d'or, et sa baguette était la petite sphère dorée dotée d'ailes ? Ariane sourit légèrement. Son regard toujours posé sur Harry, elle le regardait sans jamais être lassées, contemplant chaque trait. Celui-ci, devant sans doute se sentir observer, ouvrit brusquement les yeux, les fixant tous. Son visage n'exprima un moment rien, puis il fronça les sourcils, et leur tourna à nouveau dos.

Harry, ça va ? demanda Ariane après avoir hésité.

-Ça allait jusqu'il y a un instant, dit-il sans se retourner.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous êtes là.

-C'est d'une gentillesse, railla Drago.  
-Je sais, c'est dans ma nature d'être gentil, répliqua de façon plus que sarcastique Harry.  
-J'avais jamais remarqué, dit Drago sur le même ton.  
-C'est pas FINI vous deux ?

Harry s'enferma aussitôt dans un silence, soupirant et essayant de se rendormir. Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à rattraper le sommeil qui s'était peu à peu échappé, et il se redressa bientôt, grognon. S'adossant contre un des quatre murs du compartiment, il laissa reposer sa tête, fermant les yeux. Lentement, le train s'ébranla, prenant route vers Poudlard. Le trajet pouvait commencer, dans un silence permanent entre les quatre personnes. Près d'un quart d'heure passa dans un silence total, silence qui se rompit par Hermione.

-Tu comptes continuer à nous faire la tête pendant tout le trajet Harry ?

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

-A mon avis Hermione, ça veut dire oui.

-Tu veux pas arrêter avec ton ironie deux minutes Drago ?

-Si on peut plus s'amuser... grogna le blond.

-Pas de cette manière, t'en es emmerdant.

Harry ricana en voyant les deux se chamailler. Ariane lui jeta un regard noir, et il l'ignora. S'installant plus confortablement, il ouvrit son sac qui était au sol, et en sortit un livre, un parchemin et de l'encre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? demanda la jeune fille, sans pour autant recevoir de réponse, comme d'habitude.

-Harry, répéta Ariane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il releva la tête et regarda Ariane. Le regard de la jeune fille brillait d'une légère colère et d'une détermination...

« À toute épreuve », songea le survivant.

-J'écris, répondit-il.

-À qui ?

-Ça me regarde.

-Oh je t'en pris, arrête un peu!

-A un ami, voilà.

-Tu ne peux pas détailler un peu ? soupira la jeune fille.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, tu ne le connais même pas!

-Et puis ? Je ne demande qu'à ça!

-Un ancien professeur.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

-Un professeur de Poudlard ?

-Oui, un professeur de troisième année...

-Lupin, répondit Malefoy!

-Quel géni! répliqua Harry d'un ton sarcastique.

-Pourquoi tu lui écris ? demanda le blond, curieux.

-Ça te regarde, sale fouine ?

-Eh! s'indigna celui-ci.

-Tu l'as bien cherché.

-Mais j'ai rien fait! Je pose juste une question!

-Justement.

-T'es débile mon vieux, va te faire soigner!

-C'est toi le débile!

-Ça ce peut, mais j'en ai rien à foutre!

Sa plume se mit à aller un peu plus vite sur le parchemin, émettant un léger griffonnement. Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, il roula le parchemin, avant de se rendre compte qu'Hedwige n'était pas avec lui...

« C'est bien ma veine » pensa-t-il, fourrant le parchemin dans son sac. Il retourna dans son mutisme.

-Tu veux que je te prête ma chouette ? demanda gentiment Ariane.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

-Ah vous voilà enfin! s'écria une voix qui fit aussitôt blêmir Harry.

-Oh merde pas ça!

Cinq personnes entrèrent dans le compartiment, poussant tout le monde pour pouvoir s'installer. Pansy Parkinson, se foutant éperdument du regard menaçant de Ariane vint se terrer tout près de Harry.

-Harry! Ça fait du bien de te revoir, dis donc! On pensait plus te revoir de notre vie, terré comme tu l'étais!

Harry lui jeta un regard.

-Et je le suis toujours pour toi Parkinson.

-Mais non voyons!

Elle passa un bras autour du cou du jeune homme sous le regard meurtrier d'Ariane.

-Laisse moi Pansy!

-Mais j'ai froid...

-Va voir Malefoy! Moi je vais faire un tour!

-Je viens avec toi Harry, répliqua Blaise.

Harry le regarda, puis acquiesça. Après tout, pourquoi dire non ? Ils sortirent tous deux du compartiment, et marchèrent un peu dans le couloir. Blaise ne lui avait rien fait, donc il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Ce fut pourtant d'une voix dépourvue de tous sentiments ou de chaleur qu'il parla:

-Alors, qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances ?

-Oh, je suis retourné chez moi... Mon père voulait que je sois à la maison.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

-Écoutes Harry... Je sais que j'ai pas à me mêler de ça, mais tu crois pas que tu devrais pardonner à Granger et Drago ?

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

-Parce que tu n'as rien à leur reprocher...

-J'ai un tas de choses à leur reprocher!

Blaise s'arrêta soudainement de marcher.

-Ils n'ont jamais été ensemble, si c'est ce que tu crois.

Harry faillit trébucher.

-Quoi ? Mais si, Je... Mon retour de chez Rogue, ils...

-Ils n'étaient pas ensemble.

Harry se sentit stupide. Il était en dispute depuis plus d'un mois et demi avec son meilleur ami pour une raison qui n'en était pas une.

-Tu... Tu veux rire j'espère ?

-Non... Drago n'a jamais eu le temps de démentir ce que tu croyais, tu es parti trop vite, et tu ne voulais pas l'entendre...

Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je suis stupide.

Il vint pour continuer à marcher, mais Blaise l'empoigna par le bras et il blêmit subitement, sentant le Serpentard presser contre la morsure qu'il avait toujours au bras.

-Harry! Tu dois t'excuser!

-Je ne le ferai pas.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'en ai pas envie!

-Mais tu te rends compte que tu te rends malheureux ?

-M'en fiche...

-Tu t'en fiche pas du tout, raconte pas n'importe quoi!

-Lâche-moi Blaise, tu me fais mal.

-Mal ?

Le Serpentard lui jeta un regard perplexe.

-Lâche!

Blaise fit tout le contraire et remonta la manche de Harry, découvrant le bandage. Ses yeux s'arrondir et il regarda fixement Potter. Harry tira sur son bras, le délivrant de la poigne de son ami. Il rabattit la manche sur le bandage.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

-C'est rien! Absolument rien!

-Ne me mens pas, siffla l'adolescent.

-J'ai rien à dire Blaise, à plus tard!

Déjà vêtu de sa robe de sorcier à l'emblème de sa maison, Harry s'en fut dans un autre wagon, ne réapparaissant qu'à la fin du voyage lorsqu'il lui fallut aller chercher ses bagages.

Harry se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, lorsqu'il fut arrêté par deux bras puissants. Se retournant, exaspéré, il vit que c'était Rogue.

-Quoi ? gronda-t-il.

-Venez avec moi, le directeur vous attend dans son bureau.

Harry se dégagea.

-Je vais dîner.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner vers la Grande Salle, Rogue le saisit par le collet de sa robe, et l'entraîna vers le grand escalier de marbre, l'emmenant presque par la peau du cou sans que Harry ait la possibilité de marcher, ses orteils touchant à peine le sol.

-Si tu veux bien me suivre Harry, je vais te montrer le chemin, gronda d'un ton doucereux le maître des potions.

-C'est si gentiment proposé, railla Harry.

Il se tut sous le regard meurtrier de son tuteur, et ils arrivèrent assez rapidement à la gargouille de pierre, bien que Harry ait tout fait pour retarder leur arrivée, traînant les pieds dans les escaliers, s'accrochant au coin de murs ou aux tableaux.

-Sucre d'orge, lâcha froidement le maître des potions.

La gargouille s'écarta et Rogue s'engageant dans l'escalier, traînant littéralement Harry derrière lui.

-POURQUOI est ce que je suis TOUJOURS obligé de te tirer jusqu'ici ? demanda Severus, exaspéré.

-POURQUOI est ce que je suis TOUJOURS obligé de venir ici ?

-Parce qu'ici c'est le bureau du directeur!

-Moi je t'ai déjà dis que je voulais rien savoir de lui!

-Sois un peu poli envers tes aînés jeune homme!

Rogue ouvrit la porte et ils entrèrent.

-Je serai polis envers quelqu'un qui mérite mon respect, ce qui n'est pas le cas!

-Et moi, je le mérite ton respect ?

Harry se tourna brusquement vers la voix qui s'était élevée d'un coin de la pièce. Il écarquilla les yeux, ouvrant la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il était plus blême que jamais, et aussi immobile qu'une statut. Son regard se tourna enfin vers Dumbledore, puis une nouvelle fois vers le nouveau et venu, et enfin sur Severus.

Mouahahahahaha! Alors, comment avez-vous trouvez ce chapitre ? Mais qui est le mystérieux inconnu qui se trouve dans le bureau de Dumbledore et que Harry semble reconnaître ? Vous le découvrirez dans le prochain chapitre!

Maintenant que vous avez eut votre gâterie, une jolie chapitre pour souligner cette rentrée scolaire :

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_Note de l'auteur, deuxième du nom :_** Dorénavant, les cours étant recommencer, les chapitres seront probablement publier le jeudi, et non le mardi, question de nous ménager, moi et Siria. Rien est encore sûr. Ce sera un de ces 2 jours là dans la semaine... Vous verrez bien... Soyez patient! Merci bien.


	21. L'étoile du chien

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste appartient à J.K Rowling et blablabla! Merci et bonne lecture.

**Note des auteurs :** Il ne sera pas dit que j'aurais délaissé cet fic, ça, jamais! Je l'adore trop pour cela. Elle peut prendre certes du retard avec le rentré, mais je peux vous jurer que je vous mettrais minimum un chapitre par mois, c'est une promesse solennel que je me fais! J'aurais désormais plus de temps pour cela, Umbre77 ayant recommencé l'école, elle ne sera que très peu présente. Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une excellente lecture et je vous pris de m'excuser pour le retard hebdomadaire qu'a pris la très prestigieuse fic _Totalement Serpentard!_ A plus! Ah et... J'oubliais! **_Cet_****_ fic sera prochaine un Slash ----- LEMON -----, (pour certain personne qui voudrait la définition de Slash – à voir Yaoï – il s'agit d'une relation entre deux personnes du même sexe, à voir deux hommes dans cet fic). Homophobe, vous êtes prévenus!!!! _**

**RARs**** :**

****

_Siria__ devait normalement faire les reviews, et moi la mise en page et la correction, mais elle a quelques problèmes de PC jusqu'à demain normalement, donc, ce soir, c'est moi qui le ferait ;o) La bol que vous avez, je suis motivé, mais j'ai très peu de temps! Un quart d'heure encore avant de couper les moteurs. Y'a école demain ¬.¬ Sur ce, allons-y!_

**Usako**** :** OUUUUUUUUUAIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!! La dernière!!!! (saute partout!)

-T'as l'impression qu'elle n'a pas trop de file ? En fait, je t'explique. Pour ne pas qu'elle devienne trop lourde et qu'on écrive sans cesse des petites scènes bien sanglantes Harry/Voldy, notre histoire à été répartie un peu comme une toile d'araignée, on vous mène de fil en fil et on trace une histoire complexe, dans une milieu déjà devenu difficile par la guerre et les pertes imminentes qu'une telle situation entraîne. Pour des adolescents, ça n'a rien de facile, et ça donne une bonne motivation et un bon contexte de récit, c'est pour quoi, il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire globale, bien qu'on ait des plans...

-Je ne réponds cependant pas à la question du nouvel arrivant, je n'en ai pas le droit ; et de toute façon je ne veux pas! lol.

-Je trouverai toujours du temps pour m'occuper de cet fic, sois en sûr, comme de toutes les autres, même si cela peut prendre plus de temps de publication entre chaque chapitre, à la comparaison de cet été.

Sur ce, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Death**** Angel :** Salut l'ange déchu (c'est bien la signification de ton nick, non ? Moi je le vois comme ça...) Et bien moi, je commence à être impatiente, avec le nombre de review que je me suis taper, mais bon, je me dis « je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver » et je continue inlassablement mon boulot d'humble honneur pour vous faire plaisir à tous, en espérant (comme la conne que je suis) avoir plus de 50 reviews pour ce chapitre! C'est pathétique... Je me plains, et j'en veux plus. Mais je suppose que c'est ça, un caractère de star! Lollll! Je déconne, t'inquiète. Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**kaLyra**** :** Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, désolé... (J'en est marre de répéter ça, à trente personnes une après l'autre --. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus et kissoux à toi aussi!

**Mauvais esprit :** Oui oui, tu nous as bien reconnu dans le rôle endossé des vilaines et cruels sadiques qui nous vont comme un gant... ou un costume moulant. C'est comme tu veux! Immoral ? Comment veux-tu que ce soit immoral, alors que nous n'avons tout simplement aucune moral!

-Je ne répond pas à la question du « Est-ce que c'est Sirius, Remus, Un Con Sans Cervelle Qu'on Ne Connaît Pas Encore ? » Tu le sauras en temps et lieux, comme toutes les autres ! :P

Sur ce, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eliamme**** :** Je ne réponds pas à cette question, mais merci pour « c'est vraiment super! » Ça met du baume au coeur, et ces temps-ci, j'en ai vraiment de besoin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lil'ly**** :** Hmmm, laisse-moi y réfléchir : OUI! Oui, nous on arrête un fic comme cela ! Pourquoi t'entends-je déjà dire ? Pour la règle numéro 1 qu'applique tout bon auteur : Plus vous piquer la curiosité du lecteur, plus vous êtes assurer qu'il reviendra pour résoudre les répondes à ses question!

-Je ne répond pas à la question du « mystérieux inconnu dans le bureau de Dumbledore » j'ai juré sur mon honneur (et question de secret professionnel) de garder l'énigme :p Héhéhéhé!

-La dispute Harry/Drago est bien terminé, ne t'en fait pas! Mais faut bien faire durer un peu l'évènement. Ça serait manquer de respect à notre talent que de ne la faire durer qu'un petit chapitre! Ça ne se fait pas cela, voyons!

-Je peux t'assurer que Ryry est un homme (se perd dans ses fantasmes débiles d'obsédé... (bave!!!))

Euh... Oups! Héhéhé. Sur ce, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Blablabla :** Comment aurait-ce pu en être autrement de toute façon ? Comme tout le monde le dit, la magnificence une fois acquise, ne peut être à nouveau égaré! (J'adore faire la philosophie, mouhahahaha!)

-Et ouais, on cache bien notre jeu pas vrai ? Co-auteur, même si je parle au « je » en ce moment (c'est normal, je fais la réponse aux reviews et la mise en page seule!) Par de E puisque ce serait une faute de vocabulaire... lol. Par moyen de nous coincé, de vrai ombre sur cette toile!

-C'est bien mieux comme cela, tu ne trouves pas ? Simplement son tuteur... malgré son coeur déchiqueter. Mais Harry a confondu l'amour avec de l'affection paternelle, et depuis, Rogue a perdu complètement la tête! Tu le verras bien assez tôt!

-Plus pour très longtemps, je les vois mal être ennemi, si c'est un slash HP/DM! Pas toi ? lolll!

-Tiens, tu es bien la seule à n'avoir nommé aucun nom... Étrange. Mais pour le suspense! Ça, on adore ça! Et toute cette branche mystérieuse de la littérature lol. Oups, je n'ai rien dit, tu as nommé quelqu'un, mais je ne puis répondre à cette question. Désolé.

-De mon point de vu, oui, quelqu'un écrivant sur peut être considéré comme un auteur, puisqu'elle accumule des heures à taper un récit qu'elle compte publier. Mais pas officiellement. C'est un peu compliqué dans ma tête, comme tu peux le voir...

-Ouais, sur le coup de Ariane, tu avais vu plus ou moins juste, et je te félicite!

-Loll, n'exagèreront pas, j'ai vu mieux, question nombre de chapitre. Les miens font, d'accord, environs 20 à 25 pages, mais bon... Ce n'est pas un exploit, loin de là! Lis Draco Dormien, et Draco Sinister (et Draco Veritas qui viendra un jour) ces chapitres font près de 30 pages, et le dernier chapitre de la trilogie en fait 52!

-Pour l'épée, tu le verras dans ce chapitre, on en fait mention, no panic! Lol.

Sur ce, je te remercie pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sev**** Snape :** Coucou à toi aussi! Impressionné ? C'est très flatteur! On en rougie de plaisir, je t'assure!

-Mais ? Fallait s'y attendre lol. Ouais, ouais, on le sait ça. Mais c'est un slash Hp/Dm, c'est normal qu'ils vont se réconcilier, par contre... pour Hermione, je ne sais pas encore :P

-Je ne répond pas à cette question. Désolé. Tu verras par toi-même! J'ai promis ;)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lena Potter :** Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu rôder dans le coin toi.

-Ça, on le sait! Et on adore être sadique, c'est dans notre nature que veux-tu ? (grand sourire carnassier)

-C'est pas nouveau! C'est toujours pareil! Notre fic à un succès fou!!! (D'accord, d'accord, je me met au ralentit, je ne passerai plus le cadre de ma porte, tout à l'heure!)

-Sur cela, je ne peux rien dire, comme je les promis.

Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Jade :** Mais c'est cool, un mauvais garçon :D :D :D :D!!!!! C'est ce qu'on se disait! (ranger son gourdin clouté) Sadique ? Nous ne l'avons jamais nié. Dans l'âme et dans le physique! Jusqu'au bout et en entier!

-Ce type ? Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... Je n'ai pas le droit de le dévoiler!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cookie :** Bien sûr que c'est juste, tout est juste pour nous! Nous faisons nos propres lois :P!

-Bouder ? Bah, à ta guise ;o) C'est toi uqi n'aura pas le prochain chapitre :p Non, ce n'est pas une menace! Mais une prédiction!

-Hmmm, moins têtu non, mais plus compréhensif, très probablement. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sevie**** Snake :** J'ai fait un commentaire ? Mais pas du tout! (lui fait un grand sourire innocent et niais).

-Ouais, Harry est bi (une deuxième qui a enfin deviné!)

-Hmmm, vu comme ça, c'est plutôt drôle, je l'admet :P Mais bon, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie!

-Je ne dis rien sur ce sujet, question d'honneur!

Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** : **Et ouais, tu verras bien, car moi, je ne dis rien :P Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Eh ouais, le nom n'a pas été choisis au hasard en feuilletant un dictionnaire et en disant simplement en tombant sur une page quelconque : _« Oh tiens, on va prendre celui-là! »_ Désolé, mais je ne répond pas à cette question, tu verras par toi-même!

-Hmmm, normalement, oui, il devra lui demander pardon, car, vois-tu, un slash-lemon, entre deux ennemis qui sont prêt à s'arracher tripes et boyaux, j'ai beau avoir de l'imagination, et Siria aussi, mais je ne vois pas trop comment l'on pourrait faire cela... Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Skyblack4 :** Mouahahahah! Tu me fais trop marrer. Mais comme avec toutes les autres, je ne te révèlerai rien. Pour deux raison! La première, parce que je ne veux pas, et la deuxième, parce que je ne peux pas! Je tiens à mon honneur tout de même, je n'en ai qu'une seule!

-Harry exagère ? Ça, c'est toi qui le dit, nous on l'aime bien colérique et enragé! Avec Ron... récon HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! (éclate de rire!) Si on aime Ron ? C'est la meilleur du monde ça. Ron est un pauvre type fini à l'ego surdimensionné qui n'aura jamais rien de bon dans la vie et qui ne peut apporter que des ennuis à Harry. Ça répond à ta question ? Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Allons dont! Vous vous êtes tous passer le mot pour dire « Sirius!!!!!!!! » ou quoi ? Loll, vous le saurez en temps et lieux, je ne répond pas à cette question, ce serait manqué de respect à cet fic puisque cet évènement fait partit d'une intrigue mystérieuse que nous avons bien garder de dévoilé dans le chapitre précédent! Merci pour ta review et à plus! Bonne lecture! (Bien que ce ne sera pas ce soir, tu es la seule review que j'ai le temps de faire, l'heure fatidique à sonner et je dois aller me blottir entre les bras de Morphée (ou lire l'Assassin Royal jusqu'à 4 heures du matin comme je l'ai fait hier, mouhahahaha!))

**Anonymoua**Ouais, c'était bien la première fois que je te faisais une aussi longue review, mais que veux-tu, il y a un début à tout! Quoique ce début, il était interminable long, tu ne trouves pas ? Je sens que je vais encore déconner au max dans celle-ci, mais bon, faut dire que je suis à l'école présentement, en cours d'informatique (oui oui, tu ne te trompes pas, je suis bien en train de te raconter ma vie!!! PTDR!) et j'ai fini mon travail, donc je me suis lancé dans un laborieux travail de réponse aux RARs pendant que ma co-équipière finit de remplir le verso de la feuille... Mais bref, nous ne sommes pas ici pour parler de ce cours o je me suis inscrit pour n'avoir strictement rien à faire et gagner des potins boni MOUHAHAHAHAHA!!! C'est bien moi, cela :oP Maintenant, répondons méthodiquement à cette looooooooongue review que tu nous as laissé ;o)

-Hmmm, oui, tu es la seule et l'unique (si on met à part les 30 autres revieweur, bien sûr (non je déconne lolll) Seulement quelques fois ? Je dirais à 95 du temps, tu devines tout ce que l'on entreprend, mais tu ne pourras jamais deviner (enfin, je l'espère grrr) ce que j'ai derrière la tête prochainement pour cette fic! Faut aussi que j'en parle à Siria, mais ce n'est qu'un petit détail... Disons simplement que La Première leçon d'un Sorcier du Cycle de l'Épée de Vérité m'a considérablement inspiré, tout comme L'apprenti assassin qui est le premier tombe la trilogie L'Assassin royal (que tu dois s'en doute connaître, je n'en doute pas un seul instant...)

-Nous commençons à t'inquiéter ? Tiens, ça c'est bon signe! J'en passerai mot à Siria, mais c'est voulu, que vous commenciez à avoir certains... doute sur le couple. Arrivera-t-il un jour ? Mystère et boule de gomme! (Un scoop: Guette les deux prochains chapitres, tu devrais avoir une belle surprise :P)

-Salazar est bien en chair et en os, mais il ne peut se déplacer que dans Poudlard (enfin, cela reste toujours une question indéterminé pour le moment, nous y réfléchissons), puisqu'il a besoin de la Salle Noire afin de préserver son énergie. C'est sa source d'alimentation, si tu veux.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que Harry allait faire passer Draco pour son meilleur amni, devant sa bande ? Ça aurait été la meilleur. Non, il ne se serait pas rabaisser à cela (oui, oui, je contrôle Harry dans cette fic, alors c'est normal que j'ai les mêmes idées arrêter sur Draco... pour le moment :P)

-On dit que les rêves apportent de l'espoir, et que l'espoir fait vivre! En effet, mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien dans ce genre qui ne se passera. Pas de concours entre Dray et Harry. (Peut-être éventuellement une petite danse, dans une fête, entre Harry et Ariane, mais rien de plus... Ce n'est qu'un projet nébuleux qui s'est formé (pour faire changement!) dans mon esprit loufoque.

-Réponse à la présentation des gardes du corps de Harry: Il me fallait bien une excuse pour dire que Draco n'avait jamais sortis en boîte, et comme je ne suis pas très hmm, comment dire ? Normal, oui c'est bien cela, alors donc, comme je ne suis pas très normal sur ces points dangereusement glissant, j'ai tout simplement dit que Draco était un gosse riche qui avait des parents surprotecteurs (mouhahahah vive Artemis Fowl!)

-Réponse à Danse Endiablé: Et ouais, ils insistent, mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, quand on n'a du succès, on ne peut pas y échapper! Hmmm, je ne commenterai cependant pas le reste de ce paragraphe (regarde Anonymoua d'un air étrange...)

-Blonde prétentieuse: lollll t'as lu (faisons donc un peu de pub pour une fic que j'adore!) Sorciers aux Enchère de Elehyn ? Moi j'adore! Mais je dois avouer que c'est plutôt vrai 'morceau de viande alléchant qu'est Harry' comment se le cacher de toute façon ? Hmmmm (BAVE!)

-Harry ne veut tout simplement pas en parler, puisque c'est encore trop frais, et que sa pauvre petite âme à été déchiqueter, balafrer, atrophié, scalper, décapiter, saigner blanc (relis les dernière lignes et fait un sourire niais). Tu remarqueras (si ce n'est pas déjà fait) que j'ai un certain goût pour tout ce qui est morbide et sanguinolent à souhait :P Hmmm certain beau blond! Je suis tout a fait d'accord avec toi ;P

-Lolll, les jeunes! Parce que tu n'es pas jeune toi, encore ? :P Mais tu as tout a fait raison! A esprit pareil, idée semblable, a mal entendu, confrontation belliqueuse! (et voilà, je fais de la philosophie maintenant, tu ne trouveras jamais cette diction nul part, elle est de mon cru (foireux) personnel) BINGO! Le premier prix est remporter par Miss Anonymoua, pour sa déduction sur le parrain de Harry et ses sentiments vis-à-vis cette situation!

-Faire exprès de les mettre dans cette position ? (fait un sourire innocent) Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes là toi ? Jaaaaamais je n'aurais oser faire une chose pareil, et Siria non plus (Pas vrai ma vieille :P) T'ais-je déjà dit que j'étais une adonné aux Sarcasme Magazine et une adepte de la chose ? Héhéhéhé!

-Moi je suis sarcastique, et Harry est plutôt hmmm, susceptible lol! à chacun ses défauts (quoique ce n'est pas un défaut d'être sarcastique... Question qui reste à réfléchir!) Ouais, Harry est riche! A défaut de ses parents, il a eut un joli héritage! (Je me demande toujours ce que ses parents faisaient pour lui avoir léguer autant de fric! Bon d'accord, James Potter devait être un sang pur issue d'une famille fier et noble dans le même genre que les Malfoy, mais bon...)

-Ouais, tout le monde cherche à le manipuler! Mais c'est un jeu bien dangereux a jouer, contre un Serpentard d'âme et d'esprit! Mouhahahaha! Tu le découvriras bien assez vite, et les autres bien, a leur dépend :P

-Encore une fois, je ne puis répondre à cette question, sur mon honneur, j'ai promis de garder les lèvres scellées sur l'identité de ce mystérieux inconnu qui a fait irruption (ou plutôt qui étaitdans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand Harry y a fait irruption avec Rogue!) dans le bureau du directeur.

Mais bref, il est temps pour moi de passer à autre chose, il ne faudrait que que je fasse trop attendre mes lecteurs, qui sait ce qui pourrait advenir de tout cela ? Lolll! Restons sage! On se revoit au prochain chapitre, j'adore faire un monologue forcé, concernant ta review :P Et même si c'est Siria qui se charge des prochaines, j'insisterai pour faire la tienne :D

A plus et merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture!

**Dragon bleu:** lolll, je m'en doutais que tu ne venais pas de Roumanie, mais les livres de Harry Potter m'ont un peu trop monté à la tête (comme plusieurs autres :P) Et oui, mystère, puisque je ne dévoile rien dans les review, je n'en ai pas le droit, sur mon honneur, mais bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**cyrca** kikou toi! Contente de l'apprendre, mais tu n'as toujours pas lu le 20, si je ne m'abuse. Amoins que le 19 soit devenu 20 ??? Hmmm, mystère et boule de gomme. Qui sait, avec les gouvernements dont on nous affuble de nos jours! ÇA c'est chiant! Moi, quand je n'ai pas d'ordi pendant toute une semaine, je deviens agressif et prêt a frapper le premier qui vient me parler! Grrr, écume à la gueule, et crocs sortis, comme je le dis si bien! Oups, non, tu as ben lu le chapitre 20, puisque tu mentionnes Sirius, comme tous les lecteurs de ce nom qui ont lu le chapitre précédent. Mais encore une fois (je sens que je vais le dire des milliers de fois dans ces RARs) je ne peux rien dire, question de secret professionnel (sur mon honneur lol, et j'y tiens!)

Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**kwaaak**Lupin ? Hmmm, encore une supposition ingénieuse, mais je ne te révèle rien, tu verras en temps et lieu Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

_Et merci à tous les lecteurs silencieux également._

_Le Duo Infernal!_

**Citations de la semaine (du moins... J'espère!) :** _On ne donne pas rendez-vous à ses rêves. Ils viennent vous rendre visite quand ils en ont envie et pas quand vous en avez besoin._Par : Audouard, Yvan

**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre20 : L'étoile du chien_**

**__**

Complètement sidéré sur place, Harry reprit au bout d'un moment ses moyens.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il voulut sortir du bureau, mais Severus se posta devant la porte, l'empêchant de sortir.

-Tu restes ici Harry.

L'adolescent, en proie à un début de crise d'angoisse, tenta vainement de faire bouger son tuteur de là, sans effets.

-Mais pousse-toi, gémit-il misérablement, tremblant.

Rogue plaça ses mains sur les épaules de l'adolescent.

-Harry, calmes-toi, respire...

Il le mena jusqu'à un fauteuil où il fit s'asseoir le jeune homme sans que celui-ci n'oppose aucune résistance, à sa grande stupéfaction.

-Harry, écoute-moi, il n'y a aucun problème tu sais... Tu dois essayer de te calmer.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu es la personne la mieux désignée pour faire ça ?

-Eh, j'essaye de t'aider, alors sois un peu coopératif!

-Tu essayeras d'être coopératif dans mon état! lui cracha l'ancien Gryffondor.

-Harry, intervint le nouveau venu, tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter.

Le brun reposa le regard sur celui-ci, et sentit l'angoisse remonter. S'obligeant à se calmer, il s'imposa une respiration normale.

-Harry, reprit Dumbledore, prenant le relais, je crois que j'ai certaine chose à t'expliquer...

-En effet, répondit celui d'un ton cinglant.

-Tout d'abord, je crois qu'il serait bon que tu nous expliques toi-même comment tu y es arrivé, dit le directeur à celui qui causait tant d'angoisse au jeune homme.

-Le ministère à pousser ses recherches sachant qu'il y avait eut quelques... accidents.

-Le ministère s'est bougé ? Mais c'est carrément un miracle! ironisa Harry sans relever les yeux.

-Tonks en est en grande partie responsable.

-Autrement dit, je suis bien le seul à ne pas savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors que j'aurais dû en être un des premiers informer!

-Oh excuse-nous hein, intervint Severus, mais il faut dire que tu n'étais pas facile à joindre non plus!

-Tu savais pourtant où je me trouvais toi hein! répliqua Potter.

-Oui, et tu n'étais jamais au même endroit plus de 24 heures!

-Oh, on se demande bien pourquoi... C'est peut-être parce qu'il y a une bande d'Aurors qui sont venu m'attaquer au milieu de la nuit que je ne tiens plus à rester au même endroit plus d'une journée ?!

-Désolé si on tentait de te faire revenir à Poudlard pour assurer ta sécurité!

Harry éclata de rire, les yeux flamboyants.

-Ma sécurité ? Ma sécurité ? Tu te fiche de moi ?!

-Pas du tout!

-Je ne crois pas qu'assurer la sécurité de quelqu'un consiste à lui jeter plusieurs stupéfix, à lui retirer sa baguette et à lui taper dessus, Severus!

-Il faut parfois en venir à de telles extrémités avec toi!

-C'est ça! T'aurais mieux fait de jamais venir dans ma vie!

Harry avait craché ses mots avec tant de hargne que, même s'il l'avait voulu, le maître des potions n'aurait jamais pu les faire passer au-dessus de lui. Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

-Et pourtant tu n'as pas bien le choix jeune homme parce que j'y suis, et solidement encré!

-Ça, ça reste à voir!

-Que je sache, je suis et reste ton tuteur!

-J'en suis pas si sûr!

-Oh si je le suis, j'ai les papiers qui le prouvent!

-Je m'en fiche! De toute façon, je te hais!

-Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire dans la discussion ?

-Rien, je voulais juste le dire!

Dumbledore se racla la gorge, les rappelant tous deux à l'ordre. Harry et Severus se retournèrent vers le mage, la même lueur de fureur brillant dans leurs regards.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de débattre de ça messieurs.

-Ni de quoique ce soit d'autre. J'ai sommeil et j'ai bien hâte d'aller dormir!

-Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant que tout soit arrangé!

-Oh ferme-la Severus, je t'ai rien demandé!

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus, mais je t'ai ordonné quelque chose

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu veux que je fasse!

-Eh bien tant mieux pour toi, mais tu devras tout de même le faire!

-Rêve toujours!

Pendant une fraction de seconde, les yeux de Harry devinrent deux iris d'un doré surnaturel et ses pupilles se contractèrent en deux fines fentes avant de revenir normal.

-Harry! intervint le nouveau venu. Tu dois sortir, vite!

Rogue regarda l'autre d'une façon de _mais-qu'est-ce-que-tu-fou-là-j'essaye-je-le-discipliner-et-tu-fou-tout-à-l'eau_. Pourtant, il ne put rien dire car l'autre poussa vite fait Harry hors du bureau, lui ordonnant d'aller dans le parc. Celui-ci, trop heureux d'échapper à son tuteur, et sentant qu'il devait se dépêcher, courut dans les couloirs, dévala les escaliers et sortit en vitesse. L'air de la nuit vint aussitôt le percuter de plein fouet, le faisant frissonner. Sans cape, Harry se mit à marcher en direction du lac, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il sentait que tout changeait en lui, et cela l'effrayait un peu même s'il savait ce qu'il se passait. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, du moins, pas pour le moment, ce qu'il appréhendait par dessous tout. Le souffle de plus en plus court, il se laissait errer. Il attendait, puisqu'il n'y avait que ça à faire... Réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer. Comment avait-il fait pour revenir ? Le ministère avait beau avoir dit qu'il avait fait des recherches, il y avait dû y avoir un procédé. Pourquoi lui cachait-on toujours tout ? Bon d'accord, il n'avait pas été présent... Mais la poste existait merde! Et puis on ne pouvait quand même pas lui cacher un truc de cette importance!

Il coupa net ses pensées en sentant une forte douleur au niveau de l'abdomen qui lui coupa aussitôt le souffle, le faisant tomber à genoux dans la neige. Il sentit qu'il commençait à changer, et laissa faire son coeur, conscient que cela diminuerait la douleur. Fermant les yeux, il tenta tout de même de se contrôler pour ne pas céder à la panique. Imposant à son corps de se calmer, il inspira et expira lentement. En quelques minutes, il fut à quatre patte, ses yeux étincelant perçant la nuit, ne ressentant plus le froid. Il s'élança dans la neige, bondissant agilement à travers le parc, se dirigeant vers la forêt interdite, une nouvelle liberté s'offrant à lui. Il se livra aussitôt à mesurer ses capacités, poussant des points de vitesse, sautant par-dessus les rochers et descendant les pentes à toute allure.

Le loup, parce qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de sa forme d'emprunt, était un animal d'une agilité plutôt époustouflante et d'une vitesse fort incroyable qu'il pouvait pousser et garder constante des heures, à voir des jours entier et d'un aspect plus que traître lorsqu'il se tapisse dans l'ombre d'un arbre ou sous un buisson, pistant leur proie, silencieux, n'attendant que le bon moment pour se mettre à leur poursuite.

Harry atteignit le cœur de la forêt interdite en un rien de temps, la douleur qu'il avait ressentit lors de sa transformation s'étant désormais totalement dissipé et il n'en gardait qu'à peine le souvenir. Il se trouvait entourer d'arbre immense, imposant, menaçant... loin du sentier, loin de toute urbanisation. Juste à l'aspect des lieux, il devinait où il se trouvait, ou du moins, dans quelle région car le paysage lui était horriblement familier... L'antre d'Aragog et de ses enfants n'était pas très loin. Ralentissant l'allure, il se mit à progresser dans la forêt avec prudence, prenant soin à ne pas faire craquer la moindre feuille morte ou branche sèche, ici la neige n'ayant pas tapisser le sol, tout n'était que désolation autour de lui. Il guettait pourtant particulièrement la cime des arbres, observant scrupuleusement s'il n'y avait pas de mouvement, signe d'une araignée géante pourrait se trouver là. Conscient de mouvements qui commençaient autour de lui, Harry s'arrêta, et n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de se tapir sous un buisson. Ses yeux perçants regardèrent autour de lui, cherchant la raison de ces mouvements. Une forme noir, au sol, apparut soudain, tournant sur elle-même, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Harry resta immobile dans son abri, regardant la forme bouger, tournoyer sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Huit yeux noirs se tournèrent soudain vers lui et, aussitôt, les babines du loup se retroussèrent, dévoilant des crocs d'un blanc immaculé, pointus et mortels, un grondement sourds sortant de sa gueule, montant des profondeurs de ses entrailles. Le loup bondit non loin de l'araignée. Il tourna autour du monstre en grondant. Celui-ci fit cliqueter ses pince qui sécrétaient déjà un substance visqueuse et empoisonner. Harry fit entendre un puissant grondement, son pelage s'hérissant sur son dos. Légèrement déstabilisée, l'araignée resta pourtant à sa place, ses pinces cliquetant avec même plus de vigueur. Harry sentait que s'il restait ici, il n'aurait pas seulement à affronter celle-ci, mais plusieurs autres. Il choisit donc de fuir, se détournant du monstre et prenant de plus en plus de vitesse. Il bondit par dessus une souche d'arbre semblant se décomposer depuis plusieurs années et se faufila parmi des buissons de ronces, rampant au sol pour se trouver un abri tel un terrier abandonné, peu importait, sautant. Il avança ainsi quelques instants, avant de s'arrêter. Rien ne bougeait plus autour de lui. Légèrement essoufflé, le poitrail de l'animal se soulevait rapidement, reprenant pourtant peu à peu une respiration plus calme et régulière. Lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir semé les araignées – du moins celle-là – il se releva, et sauta à terre. Il reprit chemin vers le château.

Une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il était entré dans la forêt, du moins, c'est ce qu'il calculait, donc, le dîner était terminé et il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer dans sa salle commune et à aller dormir. Il espérait ne pas être le sujet d'un questionnaire en règle d'Ariane – et de Drago sans aucun doute – et pouvoir dormir tranquille. Retrouvant enfin le sentier, il se mit à trotter sur celui-ci, la neige ayant réussit à recouvrir cette partie de la forêt d'une fine pellicule le sol. Il alla ainsi durant plus de dix minutes, avant d'apercevoir les hauts murs du château. Se lançant sur un pas plus rapide, il prit de la vitesse et une vingtaine de secondes plus tard il débouchait dans le parc, désert, sombre ou un vent glacial balayait tout, la neige virevoltant dans la bourrasque, l'obligeant à plisser les yeux. Conscient qu'il ne pouvait se montrer sous forme de loup dans le parc, il se retransforma – à regret – à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le vent vint aussitôt lui fouetter le visage, pinçant, brûlant, giflant. Il soupira et se remit en marche vers les grandes portes du château, les mains dans les poches de sa robe. Il remarqua que sa colère s'était totalement envolée, il ne ressentait plus rien de précis, aucune émotion... Et c'était plus qu'étrange. Une émotion intervint quand même... La joie, la joie d'avoir trouver un moyen de liberté, d'avoir bravé l'interdit, d'avoir réussi son projet. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage, et c'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il pénétra dans le grand hall, s'ébrouant tel et un chien pour chasser la neige de ses cheveux. Le hall était désert, le dîner s'étant terminé depuis un certain temps. Harry prit aussitôt la direction des cachots. Pourtant, un raclement de gorge le fit s'arrêter et se retourner d'un bond, sa main cherchant déjà sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe.

-Pas de panique!

Harry fixa son interlocuteur fermement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Te parler, suis-moi.

-Et pourquoi je te suivrais ?

Il croisa fièrement les bras sur son torse.

-Parce que pour une fois dans l'année, tu devrais peut-être arrêter d'être borné et me suivre!

-Je n'ai rien à te dire Salazar!

-Moi si Harry, suis-moi... Je vais te laisser repartir par la suite.

-Tu me le jures ?

-Tu as ma parole de mage.

Harry hocha la tête et le suivit alors. Désobligeant de prendre les couloirs du château – pourquoi se compliquer la vie quand on peut faire simple ? – Salazar alla vers le mur, et trouva le passage qui donnait sur le réseau secret. Harry pénétra le premier, Salazar le suivant de près. Ils s'engagèrent par la suite dans le couloir, marchant tranquillement, sachant parfaitement tous deux le chemin. Arrivé dans les appartements de Serpentard, ce dernier s'installa dans un fauteuil, invitant Harry à faire de même. Le jeune homme s'assied donc en face de lui, plus hermétique que jamais.

-Bien, je suis content que tu sois venu.

-Épargnes-moi cela, et viens en direct en sujet!

-Eh bien, soupira Salazar le fixant.

-Oui ?

Le sorcier hésitait, puis se lança, sachant qu'il allait subir le courroux du garçon.

-Tu ne peux pas fréquenter cette fille.

-Quoi ? Mais de quel droit tu te mêles de ma vie ? Je fréquente qui je veux!

-Non, dit fermement son mentor, qui tu veux mais PAS elle!

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a cette fille qui te dérange tant ?

-Je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais...

-Eh bien ne t'en mêle pas alors! Je ne vais pas rompre avec elle simplement parce que quelqu'un m'a dit de le faire!

-Harry, tu ne peux pas la fréquenter!

-Je fais ce que je veux! Je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu veux ou de ce que tu ne veux pas, je n'ai aucun lien de toute façon avec toi donc arrête de m'espionner!

-Tu n'as pas deviné ? Voyons Harry, tu ne te rappelles pas de la porte ?

-Ce n'est qu'une porte qui a été gravé il y a des siècles, mais qu'est-ce que ça disait déjà ? _Nunca__ aqui será contida os segredos dos nossos pensamentos, você, alma que vive que tem descoberto o nosso antro, possa Merlin ser bénit de de ter-nos levar um herdeiro! _

-Ça disait exactement ceci: À jamais ici seront renfermés les secrets de nos pensées, toi, âme qui vive ayant découvert notre antre, puisse Merlin être bénit de nous avoir porter un héritier!

-Ouais, c'est bien, ça m'avance à quoi ?

-Si je me souviens bien, c'est toi a ouvert la porte et qui a été poussé à entrer dans cette pièce alors que Drago...

-Malefoy!

-... Bon Malefoy était littéralement terrorisé.

-Oui, et alors ?

Le ton d'Harry se faisait mi-exaspéré, mi-impatient.

-Eh bien, étant le premier à ouvrir la porte, et aussi celui qui a découvert l'endroit, ça fait de toi mon héritier!

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-C'est ainsi!

-Et si j'en ai pas envie ? Je n'ai même pas ton sang!

-Ça ne change rien, car dès que le rituel sera fait, tu auras mon sang!

-Pas question!

-Tu n'as pas le choix, c'est comme avec l'épée!

-Ouais et bien l'épée elle a disparut!

-Je sais, elle est à nouveau sous le socle de verre.

-Et elle va y rester!

-Sûrement pas, elle t'appartiendra à nouveau après le rituel.

-Raison de plus pour ne pas le faire!

-Tu ne peux pas y échapper!

-Si, en partant, ce que je vais faire de ce pas!

Salazar claqua des doigts et toutes les portes se fermèrent. Harry se retourna vers lui.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu me laisserais partir!

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas dit les conditions.

-Tu es vraiment un...

-Serpentard!

Harry siffla entre ses dents.

-Maintenant suis-moi qu'on en finisse!

-Pas question! Je vais dans mon dortoir!

-Oh sûrement pas... Tu peux tout essayer, ces portes ne s'ouvriront que sur l'ordre d'une personne au sang de Serpentard... Pour ça il fut donc faire le rituel!

-Mais j'en ai pas envie! Je suis déjà assez spécial comme ça! Trop à mon goût!

-Être mon héritier ne te rendrait pas plus spécial!

-Si!

-Non.

-Si!

-Non!

-Si je vais avoir TON sang, et ce n'est pas n'importe quoi!

-Serait-ce une insulte voilée ?

-Je vais très bien avec mon sang, et puis je ne peux pas m'en séparer, c'est la protection de ma mère!

-Brisée en fin de ta quatrième année...

Harry lui jeta un regard méprisant.

-Il me reste tout de même une part de cette protection en moi et je compte bien la garder!

-Le mien pourrait te protéger Harry, le tien ne peut plus!

-Arrête de parler de ça, c'est non, no, niet, nada!

-Pourtant, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant!

-Je te hais! cracha l'ancien Gryffondor. Maintenant laisse-moi sortir, il est presque minuit et j'ai sommeil! J'ai cours moi demain.

-Parfait, il doit me restez dans les environs de vint minutes pour t'amener dans la pièce du rituel! Tu sais, ce serait bien plus facile si tu te laisses faire...

-Rêve toujours!

Salazar l'attrapa par le bras et essaya de le traîner de force, mais bien vite, une douleur se fit ressentir à son avant bras... Harry l'avait mordu! Il regarda l'adolescent et vit des crocs pointer de sa mâchoire. Il sursauta, ce qui permit à Harry de se dégager. Lesdits crocs disparurent aussitôt tandis que Salazar regardait l'adolescent, plus qu'ébahit.

-C'était QUOI ça ?

-Ça ? demanda Harry innocemment, de quoi tu veux parler ?

Serpentard lui montra son bras où une morsure – peu sérieuse, heureusement – apparaissait.

-Hum... je me suis découvert un subit talent pour me transformer en Animagus.

-Harry! C'est interdit!

-Et alors, qu'est ce que j'en ai à faire ?

-Il faut que tu t'enregistres!

-Ça c'est la meilleure!

-Quoi ?

-Toi tu me dis d'aller m'enregistrer ?

-Oui, je le dis!

-Laisse-moi rire! Allez, bonne nuit Salazar, à un de ces jours.

-Tu ne sauras pas sortir...

-Bah, en dernier recours j'emprunterai une fenêtre.

-Essaye, tu n'y arriveras pas.

-Je trouverai un moyen...

-Et si tu me suivais plutôt ?

-Non.

-Comme tu veux. Si ce n'est pas toi qui vas à la salle de rituel, c'est le rituel qui viendra à toi.

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu faire un geste, Sal se leva et tourna autour de lui. Lorsqu'il se fut arrêté, il prononça une formule et un cercle s'inscrivit sur le sol, autour de Harry, là où était passé son mentor. Lorsque le jeune homme voulut sortir de ce cercle, il se révéla en être incapable, emprisonné.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna le mage avec un sarcasme non feint, partant chercher le matériel.

-Laisse-moi sortir! siffla l'adolescent.

Mais Salazar était déjà sortit, sans lui prêter attention. Harry donna un grand coup de pied dans la paroi de protection totalement invisible. Elle lui rappelait celle qui l'entourait chez Severus durant sa convalescence... Un sourire étrange passant sur son visage, il prit soudainement sa forme animale, se couchant au sol. L'espace étant assez petit il devait se plier, mais il finit par trouver la position qu'il lui fallait et attendit. Lorsqu'il Salazar revint, il manqua presque d'échapper tout ce qu'il transportait au sol. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver devant un canin de cette taille ou plutôt pas devant un animal du tout.

-Joli bête Harry... Mais tu pourrais redevenir _le _Harry normal maintenant ? Ça m'arrangerait!

Le loup gronda.

-Brrr, je meurs de trouille! Allez, cesse de faire l'imbécile et retransforme-toi.

L'animal ne fit aucun mouvement, exaspérant Salazar.

-Harry!

La bête lâcha un grondement féroce, puissant et terrifiant.

-C'est pas vrai mais qui m'a fichu un héritier aussi bouché!

Il s'avança vers le loup.

-Arrête et retransforme-toi, ou c'est moi qui va le faire!

Harry aurait bien rit s'il n'avait été sous sa forme d'emprunt. Salazar, s'énervant, voulut l'obliger à se retransformer mais la barrière magique le bloquait. Finalement, commençant à en avoir marre de se foutre de l'autre, Harry reprit forme humaine, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-C'est pas trop tôt! Le rituel doit commencer dans deux minutes!

-J'ai pas l'intention de le faire. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça me donnerait ?

-Protection, pouvoir, endurance!

-Super, ironisa l'adolescent.

-Oh tu pourrais arrêter ton ironie de temps à autre, ça ferait du bien à tout le monde ?!

-Serpentard.

Salazar leva les yeux aux ciels, et vit alors l'horloge. Minuit sonna. Le rituel pouvait commencer. Il brisa le cercle et s'approcha de Harry. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour se relever (il était assis au sol en tailleur.) Le mage commença alors une incantation tandis qu'Harry grimaçait. Cette histoire ne lui plaisait pas, pas du tout. Salazar sortit à ce moment un poignard, ce qui fit blêmir le jeune homme.

-Tu comptes faire quoi avec ça ?!

Sans lui répondre, son mentor releva sa manche et... vit le bandage déjà présent. Le mage écarquilla les yeux et fixa par la suite Harry.

-Qu'est-ce que... ?

Il laissa pourtant le bandage-là, empoigna l'autre bras du jeune homme et lui coupa la paume de la main, ayant besoin de prélever du sang. Par la suite, il fit basculer sur le côté la main de l'adolescent qu'il avait obligeait à tenir en coupe, permettant au sang de tomber dans une écuelle d'argent où avait été finement taillé des runes. Lorsque le sang fut dans le récipient, il marmonna une autre formule, Harry le regardant faire sans réagir. Il se sentit soudain brumeux et s'efforça d'y voir plus clair, mais sa vision se troublait. Peu à peu, il ferma les yeux, se sentant légèrement défaillir et sombrer dans une sorte de trou noir. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le sourire de Salazar. Un sourire moqueur, froid – à voir même cruel – ou tout simplement quelque chose que le mage voulait rassurant ? Peu importe, Harry n'en sut rien.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, Salazar rangeait le matériel, laissant le récipient de pierre sur une table, couvert d'un tissu vert et argent. Harry gémit, regardant autour de lui, sa vue étant toujours brouillée. Son mentor se tourna immédiatement vers lui les yeux brillants de fureur. Il s'approcha de lui et l'empoigna par le bras – celui dépourvu de bandage. Harry gémit à nouveau lorsque Salazar le força à se relever. Il l'entraîna dans les couloirs secrets aussitôt, le faisant ressortir lorsqu'ils furent près de la gargouille du directeur. Harry était toujours un peu dans les vapes, se demandant bien ce que Salazar voulait vouloir au directeur pour l'emmener avec lui dans ce bureau – encore! Il monta mécaniquement les marches de pierre et déboula, toujours tiré par Serpentard, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Albus, déclara froidement la mage, tirant Harry jusqu'à un fauteuil où il le força à s'asseoir, ce qui ne fut pas trop difficile, étant donné que l'adolescent ne contrôlait pas vraiment encore tous ses sens.

Dumbledore était toujours en présence de Severus et de l'autre qui avait poussé Harry à l'extérieur un peu plus tôt... (N/A : On est cruel de pas vous dire c'est qui encore, pas vrai ?)

-Salazar... Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

-SALAZAR ? s'écria l'autre, recrachant son thé. Salazar Serpentard ?

Personne ne lui porta attention.

-M'expliquer ça!

Furieux, il tira la manche de Harry qui, toujours dans les vapes, ne protesta pas – il regardait une attention passionnée non feinte la plume qui écrivait toute seule devant Dumbledore – lui montrant le bandage du jeune homme, Salazar se retourna vers les autres, demandant visiblement une bonne explication. Dumbledore et le dernier venu en date avaient les yeux écarquillés. Seul Rogue ne semblait pas surpris.

-Je... Bonne question, Harry ?

Celui-ci leva des yeux endormis et ternes vers Dumbledore, signe qu'il n'était pas totalement présent.

-Il ne saura pas vous répondre avant un bout de temps, dit Salazar froidement. Mais peut-être que Severus à des explications!

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un signe de tête,

-C'est une morsure... Morsure qu'il a reçue au cours d'un rêve d'après ce que j'ai compris... mordu par un chien, d'après la forme de la plaie.

-Laissez-moi deviner, du genre grand chien noir aux longs crocs ? railla Salazar.

-J'en sais rien, il ne m'a rien dit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en ce moment au juste ?

-Vous ne comprendrez pas ? dit le mage avec hargne, ignorant superbement la question. Le seul moyen pour qu'un rêve affecte à ce point une personne jusqu'à lui en laisser trace est que la personne en question a des envies suicidaires!

-Quoi ?! répliquèrent les trois autres en même temps. Mais c'est impossible!

-Ce que je ne trouve pas possible c'est que vous soyez aussi incompétent, vous et son tuteur, professeur Dumbledore, à vous rendre compte de ce que Harry a essayé de faire!

-Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'un fait de Voldemort, dit doucement Rogue.

-Eh bien vous êtes un imbécile! Aucun sorcier n'est capable de faire une blessure à quelqu'un à distance, et certainement pas par un rêve!

-Mais il était complètement terrifié, et il faisait de la fièvre, exactement comme lorsqu'il est... possédé par ce mage noir.

-Voldemort a bien sûr une place dans cette histoire! Le rêve qu'il a transmis à Harry était destiné à l'effrayer! Mais les envies suicidaires de Harry l'ont transformé en blessure grave! Et vous, crétins comme vous êtes, vous avez juste bandé son bras!

-Que pouvais-je faire d'autre de toute façon ? répliqua le maître des potions.

-Bon sang qui m'a fichu des incompétents pareils ?! Aller à Sainte Mangouste aurait été une des premières bonnes idées!

-Nous étions en Belgique, et il refusait de partir!

-Eh bien dans ce cas vous faites venir quelqu'un de COMPÉTENT en médicine!

-Il ne voulait rien savoir!

-Eh bien vous auriez dû l'en persuader! Si j'y arrive, vous auriez dû aussi!

Il s'interrompit quelques instants, puis poursuivit, sarcastique :

-J'aurais pensé que vos sentiments à son égard vous auraient aidé!

Le directeur des Serpentard piqua aussitôt un fard.

-Ne vous mêlez pas de ça! Et puis, de toute façon que lui avez-vous donné pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-Ce que nous avons fait ne vous regarde pas!

Conscient que sa phrase pouvait être prise à double sens, le sorcier se surprit à rougir.

-J'ai parfait son éducation!

-Son éducation hein ? Je vois que cela a eut l'air de le rendre béat!

Le rouge aux joues de Salazar s'accentua.

-En magie, puisque vous êtes tous incompétent dans cette branche à lui apprendre quoique ce soit qu'il ne sache pas, ou qu'il puisse lui être utile. Un duel de regard s'installa entre les deux hommes. Les yeux de Severus brillaient de jalousie, ce qui s'amplifia quand Harry intervint, d'une voix ensommeillée :

-Sal... On va dormir, tu m'as crevé...

-Oui, tu as besoin de sommeil.

Il regarda Dumbledore tout en aidant un Harry titubant à se relever.

-Bonne nuit messieurs.

-Ouais, allez donc... dormir c'est ça ? demanda ironiquement Severus, son coeur se brisant.

Salazar lui jeta un regard noir qui glaça le maître des potions. Le mage avait le même regard haineux que Harry... Exactement la même lueur dans le regard, à la seule différence que lui avait les yeux d'un bleu océan. Salazar claqua la porte derrière eux et, soutenant Harry, l'aida à retourner à ses appartements. Désormais, Harry avait le même sang que lui, tous deux étaient liés inévitablement. Cela laissait une étrange impression à l'adulte. Comme s'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. A présent, il avait un descendant, un héritier, quelqu'un qu'il appréciait vraiment et non un crétin fini comme les précédents – qui n'avait jamais survécut très longtemps après le rituel. Lui était un Serpentard, un vrai... Du moins, en avait-il la mentalité et le caractère!

« _Et les pouvoirs_ », songea le mage alors qu'ils arrivaient à la Salle Noire.

Il entraîna un Harry à peine capable de marcher vers la chambre qui lui avait été installé avant sa fuite, le fit se coucher, puis le laissa récupérer en sortant de la pièce après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien. Salazar alla s'installer dans un fauteuil et fit apparaître un verre empli d'un liquide doré comme le miel. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pouvait faire pour enlever ses envies suicidaires à Harry... S'il continuait dans ce chemin, il irait au plus mal dans quelques semaines, si pas moins... Soupirant, il but une gorgé du liquide doré. La nuit serait longue...

La lumière agressante du soleil vint le réveiller, ce qui le fit gémir dans la tiédeur confortable de son lit. L'adolescent se retourna dans ses couvertures. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit laissant Salazar entrer.

-Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

Harry gémit, cherchant sa couverture à tâtons pour se recouvrir la tête et empêcher ce traître de soleil qui donnait l'impression d'être une ampoule allogène de le réveiller encore plus.

-Pas la peine, tu es déjà trop réveillé, j'en suis sûr!

Salazar souriait. C'était sa première résolution, être toujours de bonne humeur devant Harry.

-Quelle heure est-il ? marmonna le jeune homme.

-Près de 7h30 du matin, les cours reprennent aujourd'hui, faut être prêt!

Harry repoussa finalement ses couvertures à contre coeur.

-D'accord, je me lève.

-Voilà une bonne décision! Surtout que tu as cours de défense contre les forces du mal...

-Et... ?

-Il ne faudrait pas déplaire à ton nouveau professeur!

-Quoi ? Y'a un nouveau prof ?

-Dumbledore l'a engagé hier. C'est le même type qui se trouvait dans le bureau hier.

Harry soupira.

-Je vois...

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je le connais c'est tout.

-Et c'est... ?

Harry le regarda fixement.

-Mon parrain.

-Harry, ton parrain, je croyais qu'il était...

-Mort. Je sais, oui...

-Mais alors, comment ?

-Une histoire de recherche du ministère... Mais je n'y crois pas trop.

Il enfila un tee-shirt qu'il trouva dans une armoire en chêne, puis Serpentard se retourna pour lui laisser le temps de changer de sous-vêtement et d'enfiler un pantalon. Lorsque le garçon fut prêt, il se tourna.

-Harry, maintenant que tu es mon héritier, tu vas devoir faire attention. Certains... pouvoirs pourraient se manifester dans les prochains jours quand tu ne t'y attends pas.

-Tu peux me donner un exemple, pour que je m'empêche de hurler pendant ces... manifestations.

Il passa sa robe à l'emblème de sa maison, l'agrafant à l'aide de l'attache d'argent réglementaire.

-Eh bien tu vas sentir la magie affluer en toi, ou bien tu vas avoir plus de facilité pour les cours... Et ton attitude va changer, tu vas être plus sûr de toi. Ensuite, Il y a les vrais pouvoirs...

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Hum... Il se pourrait que tu te retrouves soudainement avec le même champ d'attraction d'une planète...

-Autrement dit, je vais ressembler à un aimant ?

-A peu près... Mais pour tous les objets, pas seulement ce qui est en métal.

-Tu veux dire que je vais attirer tout ?

-Il se pourrait oui.

-Je sens que je ne vais pas apprécier les prochains jours.

Pourtant un étrange sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres.

-D'un autre côté ça pourrait être amusant.

-Fais très attention! Ce n'est absolument pas un jeu!

-Je ferai attention.

Il souleva sa manche et défit le noeud qui empêchait le bandage de tomber, révélant une plaie plutôt infectée.

-T'aurais pas un truc pour changer mon pansement ?

-Je dois avoir ça quelque part, mais je voudrais d'abord jeter un coup d'oeil...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Sal' c'est pas nécessaire! Cette plaie aura disparu dans une semaine!

-Même si elle est déjà là depuis deux semaines... Allez, je jette un coup d'oeil et on en parle plus d'accord ?

-Okay, okay mais dépêche!

Serpentard s'approcha donc et vérifia la blessure sous toutes ses coutures, puis soupira.

-Reviens me voir ce soir, j'y appliquerai un onguent.

-Ça va je t'ai dit, c'est rien!

-Harry, si tu ne viens pas ce soir, je t'assure que tu le regretteras!

Harry acquiesça. Il hésitait à poser une certaine question à son mentor. Après un bref débat intérieur, pendant lequel il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue réfléchissant, il se laissa aller:

-Salazar est-ce que je pourrais... revenir habiter ici ?

Celui-ci le regarda, surpris.

-Et les Serpentards ? Ariane ?

-Je préfère être ici, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux... Et je me suis engueulé avec Ariane... Au moins jusqu'à ce que ça aille mieux!

Salazar sourit devant la mine d'appréhension qu'affichait son héritier.

-Bien sûr Harry!

-Merci Salazar!

Il serra le sorcier contre lui, avant d'empoigner son sac et de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je vais être en retard... on se voit après!

-J'espère bien, sinon je viens te chercher par le peau de fesse! lui lança le mage dans un grand rire.

Harry riait toujours en fermant la porte. Il se rendit d'une humeur bien plus joyeuse au cours. Il s'éreinta à travers le maudit couloir qui le mènerait à la trappe, puis une fois chose faite, il se dirigea vers le hall – hall qui était peuplé d'élève. Plusieurs personnes le pointèrent du doigt, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Ariane s'approcha de lui, ne sachant quelle attitude prendre. Harry, un sourire aux lèvres ne l'aperçut pas, se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle. Il avait le ventre plus que creux, dans les talons même, étant donné que le dernier repas qu'il avait prit était le petit-déjeuner de la veille. Il s'installa au bout de la table des Serpentards et commença aussitôt à manger. Personne n'était venu lui parler pour le moment, et c'était très bien comme cela. Alors qu'il prenait une autre bouché, quelqu'un vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, se pendant littéralement à son cou.

-Bonjour mon chéri, lui susurra Pansy, réussissant par on en sait quel moyen à s'asseoir sur ses genoux, faisant s'étrangler Harry avec son morceau de bacon.

-Pansy, descend des mes genoux s'il te plait.

Harry fut étonné lui-même du ton gentil de sa phrase.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai faim et que je n'ai rien manger depuis hier.

-Eh bien je peux t'aider à manger si tu veux...

-Non merci, ça ira, je ne suis plus un bébé, je sais manger seul.

À contre coeur la jeune fille descendit de ses genoux.

-Tu viens en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Ouais!

-C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

-Ouais, j'ai dû prendre de meilleures résolutions.

-C'est super! On commence par potion, tu savais ?

-Géééééénial, mais ça n'entachera pas ma journée!

-Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, observa la jeune fille.

-Je le suis!

-Puis-je en connaître la raison ?

-J'ai bien dormit cette nuit, j'ai passé d'agréable vacances et je suis d'attaques pour reprendre une journée de cours.

-Tu vas volontairement en cours ? Après avoir séché les quatre premiers mois ?

-Ouais, surprenant à ce que je vois.

-Oui, assez, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il finit son assiette, puis se leva.

-Tu restes ici encore un peu ou tu viens avec moi en potion ?

-On va en potion!

Ils sortirent tous deux de la salle. En chemin, ils croisèrent Ariane et Harry lui fit un bref sourire avant de descendre aux cachots. La jeune fille resta figée quelques instants, regardant Harry s'en aller en potion avec une autre fille: celle du train, qui courrait après Harry. Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Harry! appela-t-elle, en hurlant.

Elle fit marche arrière et courut pour rattraper son petit ami – du moins s'il l'était encore. Elle l'attrapa par le bras, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se retourner.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ariane ?

-Je pourrais te parler ?

-C'est ce que nous sommes entrain de faire je pense, non ?

-En privé!

-Comme tu veux.

Il fit signe à Pansy de partir en cours.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il.

-Tu... est-ce qu'on... Est-ce qu'on est toujours ensemble ?

-Heu, oui pourquoi ?

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y a un problème ?

Ariane rit de sa stupidité.

-Non, c'est que je t'ai vu avec elle et...

Harry eut un sourire en coin.

-Elle est dans mon cours.

-Blaise l'est aussi, et tu ne vas pas avec lui, ronchonna la jeune fille.

-Tu ne serais pas jalouse ? Mais bon, elle est venue me voir ce matin, donc on se dirigeait en cours...

Il l'embrassa doucement.

-T'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Ariane lui sourit, l'embrassa à nouveau puis se détacha lentement.

-J'ai cours, et je suppose que toi aussi. On se voit après ?

-Je suppose que tu as une heure de libre après ton premier cours toi ? Moi j'ai une double heure de potions, on se voit au déjeuner.

Il regarda sa montre.

-Maintenant je dois vraiment y aller ou je vais être en retard et ça ne va pas être beau...

Ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, et chacun rejoignit sa salle de cours. Harry eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans sa salle de classe que la porte se referma derrière lui, sur Rogue, son cours commençant. Rapidement, il se faufila dans une table du fond. Malheureusement, cette table se trouvait être celle de Drago. Harry n'y fit pas attention, sortant ses affaires de son sac.

-SILENCE! Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion qui exige des soins minutieux, elle vous permettra de devenir invisible. Faites bien attention, il se pourrait quelle se retrouve dans votre épreuve final de fin d'année à vos ASPICs.

Harry sourit. Justement la potion qu'il lui fallait! D'un coup de baguette, Rogue fit apparaître les ingrédients au tableau.

-Vous avez deux heures.

Harry s'attela tout de suite à la tache, préparant les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait. Il mit à chauffer l'eau qui se trouvait dans son chaudron et entreprit de couper sa racine de mandragore en de fine rondelle. La salle était complètement silencieuse. Une dizaine ne minutes passa ainsi, avant que le calme de la classe ne soin briser par un bruit de fiole qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Pourtant, personne ne semblait avoir fait quoique ce soit. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, ce qui le surprit. Prudemment, il regarda derrière lui et vit quelques objets léviter, ce qui lui fit écarquillé les yeux. Il jura silencieusement, et se força à se calmer, espérant que cela reposerait les objets... Sans résultats.

« SALAZAR MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ?! » pensa-t-il, paniqué.

Bien évidemment, personne ne lui répondit. Mais tout le monde regardait les objets qui lévitaient autour de lui, les yeux écarquillés. Harry, plus que nerveux regardait autour de lui, cherchant frénétiquement une solution à la situation plus... qu'embarrassante.

-Mr Potter! tonna la voix de Rogue. Veuillez immédiatement arrêter votre petit manége! Vous dérangez pas ma classe!

Rogue semblait en colère contre lui... Mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose lui disait que ce devait avoir un lien avec la veille, mais il se souvenait à peine des évènements de la soirée.

-J'aimerais bien professeur, mais je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui se passe.

Si Harry pensait que cela calmerait son professeur, il n'en fut rien.  
-Si Potter daignerait arrêter ses pitreries, peut-être pourrions nous continuer le cours ?  
Rogue était furieux, au plus grand étonnement de Drago et Hermione. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour qu'il y ait une telle tension entre Harry et son tuteur ?

Potter jeta un regard noir à son professeur, et en même temps qu'il laissait sa rage – donc c'est émotion – prendre le dessus, tout ce qui voltait autour de lui retomba dans un fracassement épouvantablement bruyant sur le sol.

-Bien, une retenue pour Potter, pour avoir perturbé le cours, et pour avoir détruit du matériel!

Harry se retint de dire quoique ce soit et se remit à couper sa racine, imaginant que ce qu'il tenait entre les mains était le corps de Rogue qu'il coupait en rondelle, inlassablement. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait suffisamment haché le pauvre ingrédient, il le jeta dans le chaudron, tout en suivant les consignes. Il entreprit par la suite d'écraser des épines de guépazar – animal ayant le corps d'un guépard recouvert d'écaille noir et luisante, d'immense aile de dragon et une queue de lézard recouverte d'épine d'un blanc nacrés et immenses. Harry, tout à sa préparation, ne voyait pas Drago lui jeter de fréquents coups d'oeil. Après les épines vinrent les écailles de dragon qu'il jeta dans le chaudron à la suite des autres ingrédients. Enfoncé dans un silence résigné, personne ne pouvait ainsi soupçonné les idées de meurtres – passagères tout de même – de Harry sur son tuteur et professeur, rien ne laissait témoigné quoique ce soit. La maîtrise de soi faisait son effet, donnant à Harry une apparence totalement pacifique, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. On pouvait remercier Salazar pour cela! Lorsqu'il eut tout ajouter ses ingrédients à la potion, il augmenta la température du feu pour l'emmener à 120C, un peu plus haut que le point d'ébullition. Il vérifia le temps, remuant toutes les minutes trente dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

« S'il croit qu'il va entaché ma journée, il se met le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude » pensa-t-il. « De toute façon, sa retenue, je m'en fiche. J'en ai fait une sur toute l'année, c'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer à jouer le parfait élève! Et puis, c'est pas de ma faute si mes pouvoirs se développent, non mais! »

Il se replongea dans sa potion, et vit qu'il ne restait que une minute de cuisson. Il remua pour la dernière fois et éteignit le feu qui chauffait le chaudron. Sortant une viole de cristal de son sac, il prit une louche et en versa dans le flacon, prenant soin de ne pas se brûler ave la décoction... Fermant le tout à l'aide d'un bouchon, il nettoya son chaudron d'un coup de baguette et attendit pour aller porter son échantillon de potion clairement étiqueté à son nom. Il se frotta les yeux, prit par un soudain accès de fatigue qu'il combattit en battant rapidement des paupières. Il vit alors que Rogue le fixait, et lui jeta un regard mauvais. Finalement, voyant de la sensation de picotement dans ses yeux, dû à la fatigue, ne passerait pas, il laissa reposer sa tête sur ses bras croisé sur sa table de travail.

-Potter, ce n'est pas le moment de dormir!

Harry soupira d'agacement et releva la tête. Il sortit donc une plume et un morceau de parchemin plus ou moins froissé de son sac et se mit à griffonner quelques dessins, entreprenant de représenter un dragon en plein vol. Il ne dessinait pas souvent, ne s'y trouvant pas de talent particulier, mais il aimait quand même interpréter des scènes qui le marquaient. Une fois que son croquis de l'immense et puissante bête fut dessiné, il entreprit dessiner le paysage au alentour. Il dessina de hauts arbres, d'abord un, puis deux, puis une forêt dissimulée en arrière plan. Un lac vint s'ajouter puis il traça un trait, puis hésita à dessiner des estrades. Non, les dragons sont des animaux libres et sauvage, avec le trait il réalisa donc un autre arbre. Peu à peu, il se rendait compte que ce qu'il dessinait n'était pas réellement son idée de départ. Il avait ajouté des détails qui rappelaient tout à fait le décor de Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient fixement posés sur la feuille, ne pouvant pas s'en détacher, mais il ne semblait pas vraiment le remarquer. Plus aucun bruit de venait résonner autour de lui, et c'était étrange, mais cela non plus il ne semblait pas en avoir conscience. Ses yeux braqués sur le dessin qui se construisait de plus en plus, il ne faisait attention à rien d'autre que de l'évolution du tableau. Changeant brusquement de couleur, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre rouge et revint au dragon, traçant plus de détails sur son corps, écailles, signe de muscle tendu, les vaisseaux sanguins des grandes ailes... Ayant terminé le dernier trait, il reposa sa plume, et c'est alors qu'il sembla se réveiller. Sa vue redevint plus claire pour les alentours, son esprit se réveilla et il le sentit se dégourdir. Était-ce cela qu'on appelait un état de transe ? N'y prêtant guère attention, il prit conscience de l'heure, empoigna sa potion et se leva pour aller la poser sur l'étagère prévue à cet effet. Cela fait, il rangea ses affaires, fourrant tout pêle-mêle, sauf le dessin qu'il plaça délicatement dans la poche arrière de son sac. La cloche annonçant la fin du cours retentit enfin, et il fut un des premiers à sortir de la classe, sans pour autant se presser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Défi de la semaine :** Je vous lance un défi, eh oui! Si, avant une semaine (c'est-à-dire avant mardi prochain le 28 Septembre 2004), vous arrivez à faire monter le compteur jusqu'à 300 reviews, je vous met le chapitre en avance! Il est déjà prêt, excepté pour les reviews. La décision revient donc à vous!

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Laissez-nous vos commentaires, vos impressions et vos critiques! Tout est le bienvenu.

Merci bien!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!_**


	22. Un retour en couleur et Panique!

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, malgré que vingt review sont toujours absente (c'était à prévoir de toute façon... Et puis, ce n'était qu'un défi, je n'avais pas menacé de ne plus rien posté (Shame on you si j'avais dit cela, ça m'est impossible!). Par conséquent, je n'ai rien de spécial à vous annoncer, excepté que dans le prochain chapitre, une belle surprise vous attend ;o) Ceci dit, je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. A plus!

-Oh, j'allais oublier! Quoiqu'il se passe dans ce chapitre, j'apprécierai que vous me donniez votre parole de ne pas nous égorger... ou de vouloir mettre à mort un personnage. Vous comprendrez bien assez tôt!

**RARs**** :**

**Ano**** :** Ma petite Ano, je te réserve pour plus tard toi ;) T'as qu'à descendre, t'as review et plus bas :P

**Lolo : Ouais**, il est revenu à la vie, le pitit Siri lol! C'est certain qu'il sera plus en vue dans les prochains chapitre peuh!

Ouais, bah, il te fera plus rire dans ce chapitre Rogue, tu voudras le tuer oui!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Gally**** Chan :** Lol! La souffrance est trop génial pour les fics! On ne peut pas toujours vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche et cela, pour deux raisons! La première est que vous nous fuiriez tous, et la deuxième et qu'avec tous ces sentiments ragoûtants, je finirais par me ramollir la cervelle, ce qui n'est vraiment pas mon but. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Pithy**** :** Ouais, bah, c'est faisable autant de review, seulement, je n'ai pas eut la patience nécessaire lol! Ouais, y'aura sans doute un passage « attirance humaine ». Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Dawn**** : Quand** pour Harry et Drago ? Très bonne question. Nous n'avons pas encore écrit cette partie, mais nous prévoyions à peu près dans quelle période ce sera. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre, puisque je révèlerai une des très importantes intrigues de la fin! Bref, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lil'ly**** :** Ouais, il était d'humeur plus joyeuse le Harry dans le chapitre précédent! LOLLLLLLLLl En fille, jamais de la vie! Pouah! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus! Désolé de couper aussi court, mais il me reste très peu de temps pour finir les reviews (je devrais déjà avoir quitter le PC...)

**Cyrca**** :** Tu le sauras bien assez tôt pourquoi Salazar n'apprécie pas Ariane, mais ne veut pas donner d'explication à Harry! Que de mystère ;) Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** On sait, on sait ! loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Bah, ne te fais pas de bile, y'a pas de problème. T'as tout une semaine pour envoyer une review, entre chaque chapitre! Un peu plus tôt, un peu plus tard, quelle différence ? Je fais un tour régulièrement chaque jour pour voir à combien nous en sommes, et je les lis toutes par la même occasion...

-On te change les idées avec notre fic ? Contente d'apprendre qu'on peut remonter le morale de quelqu'un par nos écrits Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Mauvais esprit :** Ouais, un peu plus calme, je dis bien un peu! Oh, t'en fait pas, il n'est pas prêt de se laisser marcher sur les pieds le petit Harry loll! Non, nous ne sommes pas arriver à 300 reviews, mais tout de même, il n'en manquait que 19, je ne supportais plus l'attente de poster le chapitre, j'ai fait la correction et la mise en page de tous les chapitres suivants...

Vous pouvez toujours en envoyez plus d'une par personne, ça augmente le compteur de review, mais vous n'aurez seulement qu'une réponse, et c'est bien compréhensible! Je préférais le moins possible pourtant... C'est plus de travail de venir recherche la RARs du même lecteur dans tout le lot par la suite. Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Death**** Angel :** Bah, c,est pas plus mal. Mais tu n'auras qu'une réponse par contre. Je devrais redescendre pour venir répondre à la deuxième, -- c'est ce qui est moins amusant... Ceci, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cookie :** Euh, non, c'est pas la première fois lol! Tu ne te souviens donc pas cette fabuleuse sortie à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu'il a enterré la hache de guerre avec Dray, et où ils se sont enivrer par la suite ? Moi si entk, j'ai adorer ce chapitre qui était l'un des premiers :P Mais ceci dit, c'est plutôt vrai qu'il était joyeux dans le chapitre précédent...

-Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il ne le vaincrait pas... comme nous n'avons pas dit s'il s'en sortirait vivant! Mais il fut dire qu'il a de nouveaux pouvoirs assez puissants... qu'il ne contrôle pas le moindre du monde encore! Par chance, ils ne se manifesteront pas tout de suite!

-En effet, Severus c'est un peu trop attaché à Harry, et ça lui coûtera cher. Tu comprendras bien assez tôt dans ce chapitre...

-Salazar en connaît en effet un peu plus que Harry sur cette Ariane, mais je ne peux rien révélé, c'est une intrigue que nous n'avons pas encore abordée ;)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Mymilette**** :** Euh, à quand le chapitre sera poster loll! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Mimi : **Merci bien A plus et bonne lecture. Grand merci pour ta review, aussi petite soit-elle, ça fait toujours chaud au cœur un commentaire!

**Sissicho**** :** Pas mal, en effet, maintenant c'est 281. Malgré les 19 reviews qui manquent toujours à l'appelle, je me suis décidé à poster le chapitre. Mais, pour le prochain, je demanderai qu'on atteigne le 310 review, si si! Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Ano**** :** Kikoo !!!

Parce qu'un chapitre peut avoir un nez ? Hmmm (lol!!!) Te/Vous oublier/ez ? Comment pourrait-ce possible ma parole ?!! Ce n'est pas concevable!

-Hmmm, ouais je sais que c'est pas bien alors qu'on est censé aller en classe, c'est pour cette raison que j'y vais aussi! Mouhahahaha!

-Bah, il se pourrait que tu te retrouves plongé au coeur de aventure de ma courte existence parfois. Je te ferai peut-être par des épopées que je vis de temps à autre, ce pourrait être amusant! (Ce que je peux dire comme conneries! J'ai pas arrêter de la journée, dans toute mes fics lol!)

-Oh viviviviviviviiiiiiii (Standard, la camisole de force, merci!) Je la veux ton adresse e-mail! On va pouvoir causer sur MSN :D

-Voui! J'adore Vérité! Mon nom est Vérité, tu ne savais pas ? (Héhéhéhé, serait-ce un détecteur de mensonge que je te vois sortir à cette instant ?) Enfin, ça l'est sur MSN de temps à autre ! Ahem... Ce dont je parlais, ce n'était pas d'une fic. C'est une trilogie, un chef d'œuvre de Trilogie je dois dire, qui se nomme L'Assassin Royal et qui comprend les titres suivant : 1. L'Apprenti Assassin, L'Assassin du roi et la Nef du Crépuscule, tous écrit par Robin Hodd. Si tu arrives à mettre la main dessus, je te paris ce que tu veux (excepté mon âme, j'ai faillit la perdre aujourd'hui -- et ma vie bien sûr...) que tu vas adorer!

-Sorciers aux Enchères à été écrit par Elehyn (s'il lis cela en moment, point de remerciement pour la publicité que je fais, c'est de bon cœur lol!) Je te conseil toutes ses fics!

-Hmmm, je te donne entre 16 et 19 ans. Je verrai bien... Quand à moi, 14 été ont passés depuis que j'ai honoré ce monde de ma présence, Siria 15 pour elle.

-C'est ce qu'on se disait! Le beau mec vient toujours avec de l'argent, du moins... celui-là, pour ne pas faire exception à la règle :oP

-Menacer est un bien faible mot! Je lui arracherai les yeux et le l'obligerai à en manger un tandis qu'elle se regardera faire avec l'autre! Perspective intéressante tu ne trouves pas ? Tu veux assister à cette magnifique scéance bien mordine et sanglante ? loll.

-Les citations sont de mon cru, toujours. J'ai pris l'habitude d'en mettre une. Ça donne une certaine marque et signature aux œuvres d'un auteur je trouve. Si tu en veux quelques unes, fait moi signe, j'ai mon armoire en est pleine lol! J'ai refait provision y'a pas très longtemps à l'épicerie du coin ;) (coin de ma tête, aurais-je oublier de préciser ?)

-Y'a un inconnu qui fou le chton à Harry ? Hmmm, je ferais mieux de réviser la fic moi... LOL! Faudra tu m'expliques ce point ma chère!

-Ouais j'adore les loups! Bon, je n'entrerai pas dans le sujet, parce que dans le cas contraire, je vais te faire un véritable exposé qui va durer des heures, et tout comme toi, j'en ai pas très envie :oP C'est un loup, pas un husky, mais qui est la forme d'empreint d'un Animagus, un peu plus que la normale... Je peux te suivre dans ton univers lol ? On pourrait fusionner le mien et le tiens ensemble (Par Merlin, je veux pas voir ce que ça pourrait donner!). Mais cela dit, je me suis jurer d'avoir un Husky plus tard!

-Moi qui déteste les araignées, j'ai adorer écrire ce passage et leur mettre la baffe du siècle! Mouhahahaha!

-On trouvait que le descendant naturel par ses parents ça faisait ENCORE une fois trop répétitif et on en avait marre du plagiat. Donc, on a inventé cette histoire de rituel et ça fait beaucoup plus original, tu ne trouves pas ? Imagine Harry, armé de super pouvoir d'un des plus puissants des quatre fondateurs! (Attention, la fin du monde arrive, il va faire exploser la terre!) Faudra qu'il apprenne à se contrôler, parce qu'il pourrait faire de vrai ravage avec cette puissance, et c'est pas un rien en l'air!

-Ces petits faits dans le bureau de Dumbledore, s'est dû à notre ignominie pervers! (Spécialement le mien ces temps-ci... Avec toutes les fics que je fais, lemon, classé R, c'est pas super bien loll!) Comme on dit, après la pluie (le gazon est mouillé, PTDR!!!) le beau temps! Fallait ajouter un peu de couleur dans tout ce noir et cette morosité!

-Je vais te dire, on n'y avait pas pensé sur l'attraction humaine. Tu as faut germé une idée diabolique dans ma petite tête, et ça, je peux te le dire, ça peut faire de véritable ravage si je développe mon idée avec Siria...!

-Non, Ariane n'est pas désespéré, elle prend simplement ses précautions. Elle ne connaît pas encore le monde de Poudlard (se retient de dire une bêtise et de se gourer quant à la suite des évènements), donc, elle s'informe, voilà tout.

-Oui, les envies suicidaires de Harry vont passées, ne t'en fait pas. Quant au breuvage de Salazar, c'était tout simplement un alcool sorcier celtique ou un truc comme cela (que Harry va goutter un de ses jours, ça aussi, me donne d'excellente idée tout à coup... lol!)

-(soupir d'un air désolé) C'est cela, être complètement accro à une fic à succès! C'est comme la drogue. Une fois qu'on y a goutté, on ne peut plus s'arrêter (et je ne parle pas de moi, je n'ai JAMAIS pris de substance illicite, et très rarement de l'alcool jusqu'à maintenant!)

-Seulement, avant de te dire à bientôt. J'ai un avertissement pour toi (des Mangemorts rôdent autour de chez toi, fait très attention!), tu vas détester Rogue dans ce chapitre, comme tout les autres lecteurs. Alors, ne m'étripe pas, ni moi ni Siria. Pourquoi ? Parce que vous n'aurez pas les prochains chapitres dans le cas contraire... Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

-PS : Oublis pas de me donner ton mail, et, pour ton nick name, j'ai remarqué que tu deviens bien familière, _Ano_ loll! Entk, salut! Kissoux.

**Fanli**** :** Regarde le titre, peut-être t'éclaira-t-il, si ce n'est point déjà fait! Dumbledore ne sait PAS que Harry est un Animagus. Sirius si, mais pas Dumbledore. Et non, son parrain ne sait pas quel animal.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black :** Comment Sirius est revenu ? Ça reste dans nos projets, mais pour le moment, on vous a laissé une petite explication. Le Ministère a fait des recherches point. Bien sûr, nous sommes consciente que c'est tout a fait nul comme réponse! Bref. Répondons désormais méthodiquement à toutes tes questions!

-Hmmm, pas vraiment non, ce ne sont pas les pouvoirs qui ont changés en Harry. Sa puissance, ses aptitudes, son contrôle de lui-même. Mais n'oublions pas que, malgré tous ces pouvoirs qu'il a acquit, il reste tout de même Harry!

-Ça aussi, c'est une autre bonne question. Sans doute, mais d'ici les 3 autres prochains chapitre, il n'y a rien qui le concerne dans ce fait...

-Mystère et boule de gomme. Un indice ? Regarde le titre...

-Ça, tu le sauras dans ce chapitre :P

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Voldichéri**** :** Ton préféré ? Cela se pourrait bien, mais personnellement, je préfère le prochain qui arrive, c'est-à-dire le 22. Je ne t'en dit pas plus! Faudrait pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tuer (surtout si elle n'est pas d'accord avec le prix, mouhahahaha!). Ouais, on l'adore tous notre Serpentard adoré lol!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sephiroth**** :** N'y compte pas trop, cette fic est censé être un slash Harry/Drago, ne te fait pas trop d'espoir concernant le Harry/Ariane. Nos plans n'ont pas changés. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Usako**** :** Loll! Ne soit pas si pressé. L'attente d'une chose vaut toujours la recommence au bout du supplice, puisque le prix en semble toujours plus délectable! (Ça y est, je philosophe encore!)

-Du chantage ? Non, pas du tout. C'est de la légitime euh... C'est pas du chantage, voilà tout.

-Eh non, pas de converse avec Patmol. Du moins, pas encore.

Cela dit, je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Kwaaak**** :** J'espère bien lol. T'inquiète, si on a prévu un volet 2, on est pas prête de l'arrêter! Hmmm, t'as le droit elle compteront, mais tu n'auras qu'une seule réponse lol. Je préférais pas par contre. Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Niac**** :** Euh, bon, Siria va m'égorger (hmmm, charmante perspective!) si je ne rectifie pas. Bien que ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir (mouhahahah!) il serait plus convenable de dire « Vive le Duo Infernal » puisque nous sommes deux à écrire cette fic :p Lolll! Bref. Je te dis merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

****

**Citation de la semaine : **_On connaît une bonne source dans la sécheresse et un bon ami dans l'adversité._Par : Anonyme.****

****

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard!_**

**_Chapitre 21 : Un retour en couleur et... Panique!_**

La Grande Salle commençait doucement à se remplir pour le dîner, lorsque Harry trouva enfin Ariane. Installée à la table des Serpentards avec une jeune fille inconnue de Harry, elle riait joyeusement. Doucement, d'une démarche souple, il s'approcha d'elle et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille alors que l'autre fille le regardait, ébahit.

-Coucou toi!

Il l'embrassa doucement, avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-On se demandait justement où tu étais...

-Oh, en potion à essayer de me faire gâcher ma journée magnifiquement commencée.

-Rogue ? demanda Ariane en riant.

-Ouais, répondit-il en grimaçant. J'ai déjà écopé d'une retenue!

-Quoi, c'est nouveau ?

-Non... Enfin, si depuis quelques semaines mais bon...

Harry sourit tandis que sa petite amie riait.

-Oh, Harry je te présente...

Potter jeta un regard à la jeune fille.

-... Cassandra.

-Enchanté!

Il lui tendit la main en souriant, tandis que la jeune fille rougissait un peu.

-Cassandra est dans ma classe.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, avec un sourire.

-Si elle est en sixième année à Serpentard, c'est normal qu'elle soit dans ta classe petite fleur.

Ariane le frappa gentiment à l'arrière du crâne.

-Ne te moque pas de moi, toi!

-Je n'oserais pas voyons!

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, et c'est à ce moment que Severus entra dans la Grande Salle. Instantanément, il regarda vers la table des Serpentards et tomba sur Harry et Ariane qui semblaient... occupés. Aussitôt, son regard s'obscurcit et se fut d'un pas tendu qu'il se rendit à la table des professeurs où tous les autres étaient déjà présents, y compris Black. Celui-ci regardait son filleul, un sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres.

-Tu as cours de quoi petite fleur ? demanda Harry après s'être légèrement détaché de la jeune fille.

-Potion.

Harry perdit légèrement son sourire.

-J'espère que tu as les nerfs solides...

Ariane fronça les sourcils.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Il nous observe depuis un bon moment...

Ariane le regard, les yeux grands ouverts. Harry n'avait pas jeté le moindre coup d'oeil en direction de la table des professeurs, ni à la porte de la Grande Salle. Comment l'avait-il vu ou alors... sentit ?

-Comment tu sais ça ?

-Pas de questions maintenant, je t'expliquerai ce soir... Oh, à propos de ce soir, j'ai une proposition à te faire...

Ariane rougit brusquement et Harry éclata de rire.

-Non, pas ça... Je voulais plutôt savoir si tu emménageais avec moi dans... ma nouvelle chambre ?

-Où ça ? Là où on est allé l'autre jour ?

-T'as tout compris, di-il en souriant. Mon ami veut bien nous héberger.

Cassandra avait suivit l'échange en souriant.

-Nous ? Tu es sûr ?

-Absolument.

Il lui sourit et Ariane, contre toute attente, frissonna. Entre la veille dans le train et le matin même où elle l'avait vu, Harry était changé, il avait un petit quelque chose de différent, de spécial. Ce n'était pas plus mal... D'une meilleure humeur, avec son perpétuel sourire charmant en sa compagnie, il était d'une compagnie bien plus agréable en sa présence! Enfin, Harry finit par se servir une assiette et le sujet de conversation dériva sur autre chose. Tout en mangeant d'un bon appétit, il participa à la conversation dans laquelle se trouvait également Cassandra. Pourtant, le dîner prit bien vite fin pour lui, alors qu'il regarda l'heure.

-Je vais devoir y aller, mon cours commence dans une dizaine de minutes.

Il embrassa brièvement sa petite amie, fit un sourire d'au revoir à Cassandra, puis quitta la salle, le regard d'onyx de Rogue le soutenant toujours, fixant attentivement ses moindres gestes et sa démarche devenu plus souple faisant penser à celle d'un félin. Harry se rendit à son cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, son sac à l'épaule, d'un pas léger. Lorsqu'il arriva à la porte, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait encore aucun élève ni professeur et que la porte était verrouillée. Tous étaient encore à la Grande Salle. Résigné, il jeta son sac conte le mur et s'assied à côté de celui-ci, fixant la porte, perdu dans ses pensées, le regard vide. Deux heures avec Sirius... Cours commun avec les Gryffondor. Génial, son parrain aurait une crise cardiaque avec son comportement et s'il ne savait pas qu'il avait été transféré à Serpentard, ce serait l'arrêt de coeur avant les cinq premières minutes!

Fouillant soudainement dans son sac pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait oublié aucun livre, il trouva le parchemin roulé qu'il devait envoyé à Remus. Il le chiffonna. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir et Harry tourna la tête pour voir Sirius arriver, sa baguette en main pour ouvrir la porte verrouillée. Harry détourna le regard, n'étant pas encore prêt à parler à Sirius comme si rien ne s'était passé. Patmol le fixa un long moment, devant la porte alors que Harry fixait obstinément le sol, n'osant lever les yeux sur lui. Black soupira et déverrouilla la classe, lui permettant d'entrer. Harry se releva, époussetant sa robe. Il prit son sac et entra dans la classe encore déserte. S'installant sur banc au fond de la classe, il se balança sur sa chaise, s'obstinant à ne pas regarder son parrain. Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur son bureau et regardait une feuille de parchemin. Un silence tendu et gêné s'installa donc. Ne sachant que faire, Harry prit du parchemin et se mit à écrire des choses sans queue ni tête. Sa chaise en équilibre sur ses deux pieds arrière, il était adossé au mur dans une fragile position.

-Harry, tu vas tomber, intervint Sirius après lui avoir jeté un coup d'oeil.

Celui-ci n'eut qu'un haussement d'épaule et un grognement en signe de réponse, mais il laissa pourtant retomber la chaise sur ses quatre pieds, continuant à écrire sur la table. Sa plume évoluait rapidement, traçant sur le parchemin de sa petite écriture légèrement incliné sur le côté. Quelques élèves décidèrent enfin d'arriver, au grand soulagement des deux hommes. La salle se remplit rapidement, les Gryffondor arrivant les premiers, et les Serpentard en dernier. Sirius remarqua rapidement que personne ne venait s'asseoir du côté où Harry s'était installé, se furent les Serpentard qui comblèrent ces places et le regard de Black dériva rapidement sur l'uniforme obligatoire du jeune homme, découvrant le serpent d'argent sur fond vert cousu sur la robe noir du collège. Il perdit aussitôt quelques couleurs. Harry, percevant la réaction de l'homme, ricana légèrement. Comme il le pensait, personne n'avait mit Sirius au courant de son changement de maison. Voilà qui risquait d'être intéressant!

La cloche annonçant le début du cours retentit enfin et Harry rangea son parchemin et sa plume, feignant la sagesse d'une image tout au fond de la classe... Bien décidé cependant à ne pas jouer l'enfant modèle qu'il n'était pas, il se promit de faire comprendre dès ce cours à son parrain qu'il n'était plus le même.

-Alors, je me présente, je suis Sirius Black ET...

Un murmure parcourut la salle de classe.

-... comme le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a expliqué lors du banquet de rentré après les vacances des fêtes, je ne suis pas un assassin... Bien que je pourrais en devenir un si quelques uns d'entre vous décide de vouloir décourager le nouveau professeur que je suis!

Un rire parcourut la classe, principalement sur le côté des Gryffondors.

-... Ce que vous risquez d'avoir du mal à faire. Vous êtes mieux d'avoir les nerfs solides.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel, sans montrer trace d'amusement. Mais la suite lui plut encore moins.

-Certains de vous savent sans doute que je suis le parrain de Harry. Je voudrais être clair sur ce point: Il n'y aura aucune impartialité!

« Ça y est... Cette fois-ci il va vraiment mourir, pensa-t-il, et c'est de mes mains. »

Ron Weasley lui jeta un air victorieux et Harry lui renvoya regard haineux, colérique et glacial qui fit frissonner le rouquin.

-Bien, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de préciser autre chose, mais je répondrai à vos éventuelles questions. Y en a-t-il ?

Son regard gris clair balaya la classe. Hermione leva la main.

-Oui ?

-Vous restez jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?

-En effet, et si tout va bien, l'année prochaine aussi. D'autre question ?

La classe demeurant silencieuse, le cours put commencer. Voyant que le sujet traitait sur quelque chose que Harry connaissait déjà: l'Occlumancie qui par contre, ne serait pas pratiquer, il sortit son dessin qu'il avait griffonner en potion et se remit à le travailler. À un moment, voyant où voulait en venir le professeur, Harry leva brusquement les yeux sur lui, lui envoyant de ce fait un message par le biais même de la technique qu'il venait d'aborder devant ses élèves :

« Si tu me mentionnes concernant mes cours... menaça-t-il. »

Sirius sursauta. Il lui répondit, mentalement également.

« Mais... »

« C'est ainsi. »

Harry bloqua son esprit à tout intrusion extérieure et se replongea dans son dessin. Sirius, tout en continuant ses explications le fixa un long moment, si bien que Malefoy le remarqua et se retourna vers l'ancien Gryffondor. Harry, le remarquant également, se tourna vers Drago.

-Quoi ?

Celui-ci se trouvait, à sa grande exaspération, à côté de lui, ce dont Sirius avait remarqué mais n'avait posé point commentaire en voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas à s'entretuer.

-T'as remarqué qu'il n'arrête pas de te regarder ?

Harry le fixa, et trouva une réelle lueur de sympathie dans le regard de Malefoy, lueur qui secoua quelque chose dans son ventre, pourquoi continuer cette guerre inutile ?

-J'ai remarqué, répondit Harry, avec un petit sourire.

Drago sourit lui aussi, et s'en trouva surpris. Il décida par les circonstances où ils en étaient, il pouvait en profiter.

-Harry, tu ne trouves pas notre guerre stupide ?

-Assez ouais, répondit le brun, continuant son dessin.

-On arrête, alors ?

Le blond attendit la réponse, anxieux. Harry sourit, sans le regarder, inscrivant quelque chose dans le haut de sa feuille. Il glissa par la suite le papier vers le blond qui put observer le dragon et l'inscription que Harry avait tracée en haut de la feuille. __

_Au petit dragon, **Draco**._

Se sentant stupide, Drago ne put s'empêcher de sentir ses yeux s'embuer. Le dessin était superbe, et il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami... Sans doute la meilleure journée depuis Noël!

-Mr Malefoy et Mr Potter ça vous ennuierait de suivre mon cours ?

Harry parut réfléchir, puis répondit, avec un grand sourire innocent:

-Un peu oui.

Sirius resta figé quelques instants avant que ses yeux ne brillent de fureur.

-Cinq points de moins pour Serpentard pour inattention en cours, et dix pour impertinence!

Harry n'eut qu'un sourire moqueur en coin, et Drago réprima un fou rire devant l'attitude de son ami. Il prit un parchemin dans son sac et y écrivit rapidement quelques mots, qu'il passa à Harry.

« _Le duo infernal de retour ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'il avait été enterré vivant ?_ » répondit Harry, à l'encre verte, pour différencier ses messages de Drago qui avait écrit en noir.

Drago étouffa un rire, avant de répondre.

« _Non, il était juste endormi profondément_. »

« _Trèèèès__ profondément. Dans les catacombes, un puit de noirceur infini où s'étendre les ombres!_ »

« _Impossible à réveiller tant que son temps n'était pas venu!_ »

« _L'anneau de pouvoir les unira tous et dans les ténèbres les liera!_ »

Drago le regarda étonner et Harry pouffa, continuant :

_« Laisse, c'est de la littérature Moldu qu'on m'a obligé à lire, plus jeune._ »

Drago sourit, et Harry fit de même. Aucun ne faisait attention au cours.

-Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez sans doute répondre à ma question vous...

La voix de Sirius les fit tous deux sursauter et Drago regarda le professeur qui les fixait avec un sourire. Il savait que tous deux n'avaient pas écouté par conséquent, il n'avait pas entendu la question et Black n'était pas près de la répéter.

-Hum... oui et bien, en effet professeur, je pourrais répondre à votre question...

Harry débloqua son esprit et pénétra aussitôt dans celui de Sirius, fouillant ses pensées, cherchant la réponse, ce qui ne s'avéra pas très difficile, son parrain ayant l'esprit concentré sur ce point. Il s'agissait en fait de dire de quelle façon pouvait-on bloqué son esprit, et quel ravage pouvait faire un envahisseur malsain s'il parvenait à briser les barrières. Sirius frissonna, il avait sentit une présence dans sa tête et instinctivement son regard se porta sur Harry qui le fixait et lui fit un grand sourire. Potter libéra enfin celui qu'on avait longtemps traité d'assassin et s'insuffla dans l'esprit du blond qui était assis à côté de lui, lui soufflant la question. Drago eut aussitôt une expression d'assurance et il se lança:

-Eh bien professeur, le seul moyen d'échapper à une intrusion extérieure est l'Occlumancie, comme vous l'avez si bien dit, qui consiste en le fait de bloquer son esprit.

-Oui Mr Malefoy, mais qu'elles sont les conséquences si un ennemi peut détruire vos barrières ?

-Il pourra voir l'entièreté de vos souvenirs, pourra vous imposer des ordres et peut causer des dégâts irrémédiables.

-Parfait... Maintenant...

Sirius continua son cours.

« NON PAS IL VEUT RIRE DE NOTRE GUEULE! AUCUN DE POINT ? » écrivit Harry en grosse lettre majuscule sur la feuille de parchemin.

Drago fit la grimace.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux... Il doit pas apprécier ta nouvelle maison! »

« Je lui en foutrais moi une nouvelle maison, je suis très bien où je suis! »

Drago sourit.

« Ouais, bah je le suis aussi! »

« _Ha! Ha! Ha!_ Très drôle ton ironie mon grand! »

« Dis, tu crois que si je monte sur la table ou criant « Vive Serpentard !» je serai mal vu ? »

Ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire, ce qui valut cinq nouveaux points perdus à leur maison.

« Eh, il va pas te tuer après le cours pour ton attitude ? »

« Hum... sans doute ouais, et puis après! La mort n'ait qu'une aventure de plus mon ami! »

Drago sourit.

« Laisse moi deviner... Le vieux fou t'as inculquer cette phrase ? »

Harry s'empressa de répondre.

« Bel esprit de déduction mon cher! »

« Oh merci, mais tu sais... »

« Avec ton esprit siiiiii intelligent, oui je sais, je sais. »

Drago donna un léger coup de pied à Harry alors que celui riait sous cape. Le brun lui écrasa ledit pied, lui envoyant un regard faussement offensé. S'ensuivit une fausse guerre, chacun assenant un coup à l'autre le plus discrètement possible. À un moment, ce ne fut pas le pied de Harry que Drago frappa, mais un des pieds de la table qui racla le sol dans un grincement effroyablement bruyant. Toute la classe devint silencieuse, les yeux rivés sur les deux Serpentard.

-Quoi ? Vous avez jamais fait bouger un bureau ? demanda sèchement Harry.

Les lèvres de Drago tremblèrent, menaçant de laisser éclaté un rire, mais bien heureusement, le cours reprit.

« Joli coup, mon frère! »

« Héhé qu'est-ce que tu veux, je suis le meilleur! »

« Humpfff, te vente pas trop Gryffondor à la noix! »

« Ose répéter ça! »

« Gryffondor à la noix! »

« À la cloche, rejoins-moi dans la salle des trophées, ça va être ta fête! »

Pourtant, Harry avait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, signifiant qu'il rigolait.

« Quoi, t'aime pas que je te traites de Gryffondor ? » railla Drago.

« Autant que je te dis que tu es un Poufsouffle! »

-Quoi ?

Harry mit sa main devant la bouche de Drago, avant qu'ils n'éclatent de rire tous deux.

-Messieurs Malefoy et Potter!

-Oui ? demandèrent en choeur les deux faux frère.

-Si vous voulez éviter la retenue, je vous prierais de suivre un peu le cours!

-Et à quoi bon ? On n'a déjà vu cette matière l'année dernière ! répliqua Malefoy, ce qui déboussola légèrement Black, qui se reprit bien vite.

-Bien essayé, mais c'est impossible. Je vous colle tous les deux en retenus ce soir, ici même à 20 heures.

-J'ai déjà une retenue à cette heure-là! répliqua Harry.

-Eh bien ce sera pour demain alors!

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

« On parie combien qu'on l'a fait pas, sa retenue ? » écrivit rapidement Harry, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

« T'as une idée derrière la tête ? »

« Laisse-moi échafauder ça, et oui, tu l'auras ton idée avant la fin du cours! »

Drago sourit à son meilleur ami, place qu'il avait repris.

« Tu te rends comptes que c'est ton parrain ? »

« Ouais, je sais! Mais je suis pas encore prêt à lui parler! »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Sais pas... »

« Tu sais que t'es pas compliqué toi ? »

« Eh ouais! »

« Oh Merlin! »

« C'est pas pour rien qu'on m'appelle Harry Potter »

« J'avais pas remarqué! »

Pour ponctuer sa note, Drago leva les yeux au ciel. La cloche annonça la fin du cours résonna soudainement dans la classe, au grand étonnement des deux compères qui commençaient à manquer d'espace sur leur parchemin pour écrire. Rapidement, ils remballèrent leurs effets personnels qui se révélaient être une plume, deux flacon d'encre et ledit parchemin.

-Je prends le parchemin, dit Drago.

-Non, je le garde.

-Hors de question mon cher, il était à moi!

Harry sortit sa baguette et Drago fit de même croyant que l'autre allait lui jeter un sort, mais Harry lui sourit moqueusement et jeta un sortilège de dédoublement au parchemin, en faisant deux copies. Ils étaient à présents seuls dans la salle de classe, si on en oubliait Sirius. Drago éclata de rire.

-Bien joué, j'y avais pas pensé.

Harry prit un air suffisant.

-Bien entendu, je te suis supérieur!

Drago lui envoya une gifle magistrale derrière la tête.

-Ne te moque pas d'un Malefoy!

-Me moquer d'un Malefoy ?

Sirius les observait alors qu'il rangeait leur parchemin, Harry se mit à s'éloigner lentement de Drago.

-Jamais! Je ne me moque que de toi!

Il partit à courir dans les corridors pour échapper au blond. Drago prit ses affaires et courut à sa suite.

-Tu payeras mon vieux!

Seul l'écho du rire des deux amis resta en compagnie de Sirius.

Harry déboula l'escalier de marbre, Drago toujours sur les talons, se dirigeant vers les cachots pour aller chercher Ariane. Ils passèrent devant Pansy et quelques Serpentards qui n'avaient pas des notes assez hautes pour participer au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les faisant tous écarquiller les yeux, puis foncèrent vers les dernières étages inférieures. Ils arrivèrent enfin au cachot où les sixièmes avaient cours, et Harry fut forcé de s'arrêter, laissant Drago le rattraper.

-Je t'avais prévenu que tu payerais un jour...

-Schuuuutt! lui intima Harry, lui montrant la porte qui fermait l'entrée de la salle de classe des potions.

-D'accord, je prendrai ma revanche plus tard, mais je n'oublierai pas, Gryffondor à la noix!

Harry lui sourit, puis s'adossa au mur en face de la porte, attendant. Après quelques minutes, ils entendirent des bruits à l'intérieur, signe que le cours en arrivait à sa fin. La porte s'ouvrit et les sixièmes sortirent, remarquant à peine les deux Serpentard cacher dans l'ombre. Lorsque Ariane sortit à son tour et qu'elle passa devant eux, Harry l'attrapa par la taille, la faisant sursauter.

-Harry! Tu m'as fichu la trouille!

Il l'embrassa.

-C'était le but ma chère!

Elle le poussa quelque peu contre le mur, un sourire étrange aux lèvres et se pressa contre lui, l'embrassant de plus belle, et approfondissant le baiser.

-_Hum hum_...

-Drago, je ne le répèterai pas, mais tu as un peu plus d'intelligence que Ombrage, alors évite de l'imiter tu veux ?

Ils rirent tous deux, laissant Ariane complètement perdue.

-Hum... Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? demanda-t-elle.

Drago fut le premier à reprendre son souffle.

-Oui, en fait, Ombrage était une vieille truie complètement cinglé et qui n'avait pas un 30 de Q.I.

-Vous n'êtes pas un peu dur ?

Harry lui montra sa main où la cicatrice portant la mention de « _Je ne dois pas dire de mensonge_ » était encore et toujours présente, imprimée dans sa chair.

-Tu crois toujours qu'on en dit trop à propos d'elle ?

Ariane saisit sa main et fixa la phrase, les yeux écarquillés.

-C'est quoi cette... folle ?!

-Tu ne pourrais pas trouver meilleur qualificatif!

Harry lui sourit. Ce temps-là était bien terminé... Ariane le fixa, les yeux toujours écarquillés.

-Tu... Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas plein ?

-Le...

Il grimaça.

-... directeur avait été renvoyé.

-Mais ça va bien partir un jour!  
-Après deux ans ? Non je ne crois Ariane.

-Bon, on va dîner ? proposa Drago, voyant l'heure.

-Hum... Ouais, je vous rejoins, je vais aller porter mon sac dans ma chambre...

-Ta chambre ? Ton dortoir tu veux dire ?

-Non, ma chambre. À tout à l'heure...

Harry s'éloigna et tourna à droite.

-Heu, la salle commune est bien à gauche ? demanda Ariane.

-En effet, répondit Malefoy, avec un sourire moqueur, tournant dos et se mettant en route en direction de la Grande Salle, Ariane le suivant.

-Tu ne vas pas voir de qu'il fait ?

-Ariane, Harry est un grand garçon, il n'a pas besoin de moi pour se sortir des emmerdes dans lesquels il pourrait se mettre.

La jeune fille soupira.

-Je vois que vous êtes redevenu ami...

Drago sourit.

-Oui, et le parrain d'Harry en a un peu bavé!

-Son... parrain ? demanda Ariane.

-Nouveau prof de Défense contre les Forces du Mal... Il était mort, l'est revenu a la vie, histoire un peu compliquée je dois dire! Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment la super entente avec Harry en ce moment.

Ariane eut un sourire et ils montèrent au hall

-SALAZAR ? hurla Harry à plein poumons en entrant dans la Salle Noire.

Aucune âme qui vive ne lui répondit, aucun bruit. Il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers sa chambre où il balança son sac sur son lit. En quelques heures seulement, la pièce était redevenue un vrai chantier. Harry appela son mentor une dernière fois, avant de hausser les épaules et de ressortir de la pièce. Tout en chemin, il dénoua sa cravate, la laissant simplement pendre à son cou et dégrafa sa robe, ayant plus que chaud dans toutes ces doublures. Il sortit de la Salle Noire, repassant par la trappe et débouchant sur le couloir abandonné. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour y retrouver sa copine, et son meilleur ami. Le hall était bondé d'élève qui voulait entrer dans la Grande Salle et Harry se mit à se frayer un chemin dans la mer de robe noir et de nain de première année qui se trouvait près de lui. Soupirant, il parvint enfin à la table des Serpentard et se laissa tomber près d'Ariane.

-Épuisé ?

-Y'a un embouteillage à la porte.

Drago sourit malicieusement.

-Pauvre toi va, coincé par des petits de première...

Harry lui jeta un regard faussement courroucé et à l'aide d'une cuillère lui catapulta des pommes de terre en purée qui allèrent s'écraser sur sa robe de sorcier.

-Hey! Ma robe!

-T'avais qu'à pas me chercher mon cher!

Et sur ces paroles, il lui envoya une nouvelle cuillère de purée.

-HEY!

Harry lui fit un grand sourire carnassier.

-La vengeance à sonner! répliqua Drago.

Drago voulut attraper sa cuillère mais Harry, plus rapide, la lui enleva. Drago se saisit rapidement de celle d'une première année qui se trouvait à côté de lui et qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Un sourire démoniaque passa sur ses lèvres et il prit une grande pelleté de sauce aux tomates et le lança au visage du brun. Celui-ci, à tâtons – il avait les yeux fermés pour se protéger la vue – chercha sa serviette de table. À peine se fut-il essuyé qu'une crème de brocolis vint remplacer le projectile précédent. Grognant, Harry lui envoya son jus de citrouille à la figure, trempant tous ses cheveux d'une substance collante. Quand Drago voulut faire de même avec sa purée de pomme de terre, Harry se baissa et se fut un sixième année de Gryffondor qui le reçu de le dos. Celui-ci se retourna vivement et Harry et Drago, d'un même mouvement pointèrent un quatrième année de leur maison occupée à parler Quidditch avec son voisin. Pas très futé – Harry et Drago avait trace de nourriture sur eux, rappelons-nous le – le type qui faisait partie des ors et rouges jeta énorme morceau de gâteau au chocolat sur le pauvre innocent. Le Serpentard, empli de nourriture, rétorqua immédiatement en envoyant de la tarte à la mélasse sur le Gryffondor, mais il le rata et le dessert finit sa course sur une pauvre Gryffondor de première au fort caractère, qui balança son reste de poulet sur la première personne qui passa, un Serdaigle de troisième. Aussitôt, une véritable bataille de nourriture éclata dans la Grande Salle et Harry se jeta en dessous de la table des Serpentard, une tarte au chocolat à la main, pour se protéger de cette guerre salissante. Malheureusement, Drago l'avait vu, et d'un clin d'oeil à Ariane, il jeta son jus de citrouille à Harry par dessous la table. Harry se releva d'un bond, se cognant la tête. Les yeux fermés, il envoya sa tarte au chocolat devant lui mais, tourné vers Ariane, ce fut elle qui la reçut dans les cheveux. Les professeurs, sidérés sur place ne savaient pas trop quoi faire devant ce déluge. Prudemment, Harry rampa sous la table avec des pensées fixe en tête tel que « Non mais, un Serpentard qui rampe sous une table, on aura tout vu » – « Je peux pas croire que je suis en train de me traîner par terre » revenant principalement souvent, se dirigeant du mieux qu'il pouvait vers la sortie de la pièce.

-Harry, n'y pense même pas! hurla Ariane.

Elle courut vers lui et lui écrasa de la tarte sur le visage alors qu'il tentait de se relever. Ariane éclata de rire, s'amusant comme une folle.

-ÇA SUFFIT! hurla Severus, reprenant le premier ses sens.

Seuls les rires et les cris lui répondirent, chacun envoyant de la nourriture à son voisin, amis. Les maisons n'avaient plus d'importance, chacun s'amusait. Severus, rageur, immobilisa le temps d'un coup de baguette magique.

-C'est pas bientôt FINI cette bêtise ? hurla-t-il.

-QUI A COMMENCÉ ÇA ? grinça McGonnagall.

Le temps avait beau été immobiliser, ce n'était que les plats de nourriture qui étaient suspendus dans une toile du temps, les élèves pouvant encore bouger. Harry sourit, haussant les épaules et leva haut le bras.

-C'est moi!

Drago, retrouvant le tempérament de son ami avec plaisir, vint à côté de lui.

-Et moi aussi!

La directrice des Gryffondors, les yeux exorbités, les fixait tous deux, la bouche grand ouverte, cherchant quelque chose à dire, sachant pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour les punir.

-SEVERUS! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

-Une retenue pour chacun de vous, dit le maître des potions, avec toute la hargne qu'il pouvait.

Rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de punir Harry... De quelle manière, cela restait à voir.

-Et pour quand professeur ? demanda Drago. Mon collègue ici même...

Harry leva la main clamant un « Présent! » tandis que Drago le pointait.

-... à déjà une retenue ce soir et demain, donc il lui faudrait une journée approprié.

Beaucoup d'élèves pouffaient, tandis que Severus enrageait.

-Eh bien après-demain alors! Et vous, vous la ferez demain Malefoy!

-Impossible, dit Harry, mon collègue lui aussi ici même...

Ce fut au tour de Drago de clamer « Présent! ».

-... a une retenue en ma compagnie demain!

-Et bien dans ce cas ce sera ce soir!

Il reprit une grande inspiration, mais Harry le coupa:

-C'est moi qui est ma retenue en votre compagnie ce soir professeur!

Severus, voulant être seul avec Harry, grimaça.

-Très bien, vous la ferez tous deux après-demain!

Il les fixa d'un regard colérique.

-Maintenant disparaissez, vous avez totalement gâché un dîner!

-Totalement Serpentard... souffla Harry à Drago, de sorte que seulement lui l'entende.

Harry et Drago rirent, puis dans une synchronisation parfaite firent un salut militaire à Rogue, une révérence à tous les élèves et crièrent :

-Le Duo Infernal, pour vous servir!

Et ils sortirent de la salle en un éclair.

-Pire que les jumeaux Weasley ces deux-là, gronda Rogue, se rasseyant et faisant disparaître tous les plats en vols, suspendus dans le temps.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'extérieur, assis sur des pierres – glacées – près du lac que Harry et Drago s'autorisèrent à souffler un peu, éclatant littéralement de rire dans les bras l'un de l'autre, incapable de se tenir droit seul. Si bien qu'on les aurait ivre.

-T'as vu sa tête ?! Je crois qu'il nous aurait étranglés s'il pouvait!

Harry, la tête caché dans la chemise de Drago avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux tellement il riait.

-Fais gaffe ce soir Ryry...

Drago, dans le même état que Harry tenta d'articuler clairement.

-Dans l'état où il est, il pourrait bien t'empoisonner!

Potter, encore incapable de parler se força à prendre de grande inspiration, encore blottit contre le blond, dans une posture qui aurait pu faire penser bien des choses... S'essuyant les yeux, Drago renifla.

-Mon vieux, j'ai hâte d'être demain! Surtout le cours de Potion et, celui de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Dray, réussit à articuler Harry, tu te trompes avec la journée d'aujourd'hui. Demain on a Potion, Soin aux Créatures Magique, Métamorphose ainsi que Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

-Ouais bon, ça nous empêchera pas de faire tourner les profs en bourrique, dit le blond malicieusement. Après tout, un rien leur suffit à eux!

-Tu insinues qu'on est un rien ? s'offusqua Harry, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Tu as très bien compris, fais pas l'ignorant, dit Drago en frappant l'arrière de son crâne. Bon, l'est temps qu'on se remette dans le jeu nous! Vont voir ce que c'est que de s'attaquer au Duo Infernal!

Harry se laissa tomber dans la neiger, se foutant éperdument de se tremper.

-Toi t'as une idée derrière la tête... déclara-t-il, son sourire malicieux ne le quittant.

Drago sourit, ses yeux brillants.

-En fait, oui! Je songeais à un certain privilège que j'ai, en tant que Préfet-en-chef, de connaître les mots de passe de chaque Maison... Que dirais-tu d'une petite virée en pleine nuit chez nos amis les Gryffondor ?

-Non ? dit Harry, d'un ton qu'il voulait étonné. Toi ? Tu oserais faire ça ? Je le crois pas !

-Bien sûr que j'oserais! dit le blond, faussement offensé, je ne m'appel pas Weasley moi!

-Nan, Weasley est pas à Poufsouffle, je sais que c'est pas ton nom!

Harry lui envoya un sourire diabolique.

-C'est juste, mais je préfère être un Poufsouffle qu'un Gryffondor à la noix!

Harry jeta une boule de neige astucieusement modelée sur la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Eh! Tu triches!

-Serpentard!

Harry roula sur lui-même juste à temps pour éviter le projectile de son ami, puis se redressa et se mit à courir pour fuir ses attaques. Drago courut à sa suite, raflant de la neige sur son passage. Lorsqu'il arriva à une distance suffisante, il lança sa boule qui s'écrasa dans le dos de Harry. Celui-ci, sous le coup de l'impact, perdit l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long dans la neige, Drago n'ayant pas le temps de freiner s'écrasa sur son dos, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, les faisant légèrement rougir tous les deux.

-Hey, c'est pas que la position me déplait, railla Harry, mais tu pourrais te bouger ?

-Pourquoi le ferais-je ? lui souffla Drago à l'oreille, ayant une idée démoniaque derrière la tête. Quand je te l'ai demandé au chalet la dernière fois, tu ne voulais pas toi non plus.

Harry frissonna légèrement en sentant le souffle chaud du jeune homme contre sa nuque.

-Drago... menaça-t-il.

-Rien à faire mon vieux, t'es plutôt confortable!

Drago, pour appuyer ses paroles, s'allongea un peu plus sur Harry.

-Oh allez, pousse-toi, sois sympa!

-Nan, je vais probablement m'endormir-là... Bonne nuit mon vieux!

-Dégage ou sinon...

-Ou sinon quoi ?

Harry fit entendre un grondement. Il eut soudain une idée qui le fit sourire. Il se transforma subitement en loup. Drago sentit le corps de son ami changer, et les poils remplacer la peau. Il sursauta.

-Aaaarrrrrghh!

Harry se dégagea aussitôt de sous Drago quand celui-ci se redressa légèrement et fit quelques bonds gracieux pour s'éloigner du blond.

-Harry, tricheur! dit Drago en boudant.

Le Survivant se retransforma et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours!

-Et depuis quand tu te transformes ?

-Hier! répondit victorieusement le brun.

-Pfffff, j'suis toujours le dernier au courant!

-Non, là tu es le premier, dit malicieusement Harry.

Avant de se corriger :

-Ah non, deuxième, Salazar est au courant!

Il réfléchit un instant.

-Ou plutôt le troisième, étant donné que Sirius semblait comprendre ce qui se passait quand il m'a fait sortir du bureau directorial à grandes poussées, juste avant que je me transforme.

Drago grogna.

-Ça s'éloigne de ta première approximation!

-Bah, t'es le troisième, compte-toi chanceux, Ariane n'est pas encore au courant.

Drago croisa les bras, le fixant avec une moue qu'on aurait qualifiée d'adorable. Harry s'approcha de lui et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, l'agitant de gauche à droite, tel une cloche.

-Boude pas mon petit Serpentard adoré!

Drago se sentit embarrassé, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Il se dégagea en riant.

-T'inquiète pour ça!

Harry regarda enfin sa montre soupira.

-Ma séance de torture commence dans cinq minutes suivit de mon traitement complet de récurage de chaudron. Faut que j'y aille.

-Tu me rejoins à la Salle sur Demande après ? J'ai quelques idées de projets.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage des deux garçons.

-Sans problèmes! Je m'y rends dès que j'ai fini!

Ils reprirent le chemin du château d'un pas vif – Harry ne voulant pas arriver encore plus en retard – et durent se séparer dans le hall, où Sirius passait pour se rendre dans ses appartements. Drago fit signe à Harry, avant de monter les escaliers. Sirius le regarda faire, avant de se tourner vers son filleul.

-Harry... commença-t-il.

Celui-ci n'eut d'autre choix que de lever les yeux sur lui puisqu'il regardait par terre. C'était assez étrange il devait le dire, d'être de la même grandeur que son parrain et professeur, à quelques centimètres près.

-Ouais ? dit-il nonchalamment.

-Ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure dans la Grande Salle...

-Oui ?

-Tu... enfin je...

-Venez en au fait professeur!

-Eh bien...

Sirius prit une grande inspiration et reprit:

-C'était pas très intelligent.

Les yeux de Harry brillèrent.

-Êtes-vous le mieux placé pour me dire ça ?

-Non, je l'avoue, mais je devais te le dire!

-Eh bien vous l'avez dit, maintenant j'ai une retenue, désolé!

-Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, arrête de me vouvoyer! s'écria Black, alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les cachots, tordant un pan de sa robe complètement trempé.

-Vous êtes mon professeur, n'est-ce pas le respect qui s'impose ?

Harry ne s'était même pas retourné, et disparut dans l'escalier qui menait aux cachots, laissant Sirius pantelant, face au vide. Arrivé à destination, Harry frappa à la porte, et, entendant la réponse positive de son professeur, entra. Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers le maître des potions, Rogue daigna enfin lui accorder un regard et d'un simple coup d'oeil remarqua qu'il était trempé de la tête aux pieds, laissant une piste d'eau derrière lui.

-Potter, qu'avez vous encore fait ?

-J'étais dehors... Vous savez, en hiver, y'a de la neige! Et de la neige, c'est composé d'eau, donc ça mouille!

-Lamentable, marmonna Severus, se détourna de lui. Suivez-moi Potter, je vais vous montrer ce que vous aurez à faire ce soir.

Il se dirigea vers une porte derrière son bureau et Harry le suivit en maugréant silencieusement, constatant que le ton de son professeur était plus glacial qu'un iceberg aurait pu l'être – à condition qu'un iceberg parle bien entendu – et que la soirée allait être longue, pénible et sans aucun doute éreintante.

Arrivé à la remise, Severus se tourna vers Harry qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Dès qu'il fut près de lui, le professeur tourna sa baguette vers la porte qui claqua d'un coup sec. Aussitôt, les sens en alerte Harry fit un bond pour s'éloigner de son professeur, sentant une magie inconnue courir dans ses veines. Serpentard n'avait pas mentit au sujet des pouvoirs. De toute façon, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Pour tout dire, Harry était désormais méfiant et fixait Rogue avec une étincelle de surprise et d'interrogation dans le regard.

-Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-Tu peux me tutoyer tu sais... Je ne te mangerai pas!

Mais le sourire carnassier sur le visage de son tuteur démontrait le contraire.

-Si je ne tutoie pas Sirius, je ne le ferai pas avec vous.  
Il croisa les bras sur sa son torse, une lueur de rébellion ayant remplacé celle d'interrogation dans son regard, lui donnant un aspect terriblement sexy, du moins, c'est ce qu'aurait dit beaucoup de fille.

-Sirius... Sirius! Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche!

-Devrais-je vous faire remarquer que c'est la première fois que je le prononce, et qu'étant son filleul c'est normal!

Rogue s'approcha de lui, avec un regard étrange, tandis que Harry reculait de plus en plus, jusqu'à qu'il soit adossé au mur.

-Bien, maintenant Mr Potter, passons aux choses sérieuses!

Il lui sourit de façon étrange, tandis que Harry s'efforçait de soutenir son regard onyx. Severus leva sa main et caressa le visage de son élève. Harry tenta de se dégager mais le professeur le força à rester en place de son autre main.

-Et... Puis... Puis-je sa... savoir ce que vous... vous voulez de moi ? demanda Harry, un trémolo dans la voix.

-Je te veux toi, Harry, lui répondit l'adulte de sa voix rauque.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement, voyant qu'il était coincé entre son professeur et le mur. Severus le tira vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, emprisonnant le jeune homme dans un baiser brutal. Harry gémit, tenta de se libérer de la poigne puissante de l'homme sans succès. À bout de souffle, Rogue finit par se détacher de lui, le regardant avec des yeux brillants, comme en transe.

-Je... Professeur... Je suis censé être en retenue, vous voulez bien me lâcher ?

-Mais c'est la retenue Harry!

Harry frissonna sous le regard de désir de l'homme.

-Je pourrais aller me plaindre.

-Et Dumbledore le dirait à qui ? Je suis ton tuteur.

-À Sirius.

-Sirius t'a abandonné, moi pas...

Le souffle chaud de l'adulte vint se poser sur le cou de Harry.

-Et puis que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse ?

-Laissez-moi, répliqua Harry, reprenant ses esprits, sa voix redevenant plus ferme.

-Oh non, tu es a moi, rien qu'à moi!

Harry bougea pour se détacher de l'homme alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser à nouveau. Une fois qu'il se fut à moitié extirpé de son professeur, il envoya dans les côtes de celui-ci un coup de coude et courut vers la porte, la fixant. Celle-ci, sous le regard brûlant et pourtant paniquer de Harry s'ouvrit malgré le sortilège de verrouillage et Potter courut en dehors de la réserve, renversa le bureau de Snape et s'en fut de la pièce, s'engageant aussitôt dans les cachots. Il monta à toute vitesse dans le hall, le souffle court. Courant à perdre haleine, il ferma les yeux, des larmes de rage montant dans ses yeux, il fit par la suite l'ascension de l'escalier de marbre, et s'engagea dans la labyrinthe de couloir. Il percuta alors quelqu'un et se retrouva sur le sol de pierre froide. Gémissant de douleur, il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur Sirius, pencher au-dessus de lui. Encore paniquer, il hurla de terreur. Il se releva comme sous le coup d'une décharge électrique et s'apprêta à reprendre sa course, mais son parrain le retint par le bras alors qu'il se débattait. Sirius s'approcha aussitôt de lui et le serra dans ses bras, essayant de l'apaiser.

-Harry... Harry... HARRY! C'est finit, calme-toi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Le jeune homme cessa de se débattre, mais sa respiration était toujours saccadée et il tremblait effroyablement. Il s'accrocha à Sirius comme s'il était une bouée de sauvetage, le seul moyen qu'il avait encore pour survivre et une larme coula sur sa joue. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer...

« Ne pleures pas Harry, c'est montrer ses faiblesses! » se dit-il tout en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis son parrain se détacha un peu de lui, le regardant droit dans les yeux, la forêt verte étant encore embué et emplit de terreur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-C'est Rogue... souffla Potter – sa voix se cassa à cet instant.

-QUOI ?

Le sourire rassurant de Sirius se mua en grimace de haine.

-Qu'est-ce que ce fumier t'a fait ?

Harry baissa honteusement les yeux au sol.

-Rien... Rien.

-Réponds-moi Harry!

Le ton était ferme, et suppliant à la fois.

-Il...

Harry était extrêmement craintif tout à coup, et il détestait ça. Il marmonna quelque chose, mais Sirius n'entendit pas, lui demandant de répéter.

-IL A ESSAYÉ DE ME BAISER MERDE!

Le jeune homme fondit à nouveau en larmes dans les bras de son parrain. Sirius le serra contre lui, les yeux brillants de rage. Il se promit de faire payer cet acte à ce salaud.

-Hey, ça va aller, c'est terminé maintenant!

Son filleul tremblait dans ses bras et il était secoué de sanglot, reniflant.

-Sirius ? demanda misérablement Harry.

-Oui ?

-Je suis content que tu sois là.

-Moi aussi, je suis content... Content de t'avoir retrouvé.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi t'en voudrais-je Harry ?

-Pour mon comportement.

L'homme resta un instant pensif, mais la réponse était facile à deviner.

-Non, tu as peut-être changé, mais au fond tu es toujours Harry.

Celui-ci sourit faiblement contre le torse de son parrain et soupira d'aisance.

-Tu viens ? Je t'emmène dans mes appartements... proposa Black.

Harry eut un sursaut et se détacha brutalement de son parrain.  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je ne te ferai rien! Je suis ton parrain...  
Le garçon finit par acquiescer, bien que légèrement anxieux. C'est donc un bras autour des épaules d'un Harry encore tremblant et assez vulnérable que Sirius l'entraîna vers ses appartement qu'ils atteignirent en un rien de temps, étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au bout du couloir. Il installa le jeune homme sur le divan, l'enveloppant dans un couverture – Harry était toujours trempé – puis se dirigea dans une autre pièce pour faire du thé. Potter se blottit dans les coussins, repliant ses genoux contre lui, se calmant peu à peu. Il était encore secoué par quelques sanglots, mais peu à peu, sa respiration redevenait plus calme, plus apaisé, il s'assoupit quelque peu dans la tiédeur du moment présent. Sirius revint, la théière dans une main et le sucre dans l'autre. Il les posa sur la table à côté d'eux et vint s'asseoir à côté de Harry.

-Ça va mieux ?

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement et lui sourit faiblement.

-Ouais... merci.

Songeant qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet, il embraya sur un autre qui lui tenait un peu à coeur.

-Et sinon, j'ai vu que... ça allait bien mieux avec Malefoy.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

-Nous avons finit par enterrer la hache de guerre cette année.

-Et Ron ? Et Hermione ?

Harry grimaça.

-C'est finit avec eux.

-Mais...

-Pas de mais, Sirius... On a tous changé, ça n'irait plus.

Black soupira.

-Si tu le dis...

Il remplit une tasse de thé à la framboise, puis la donna à son filleul. Harry, les yeux dans le vide, but une gorgée brûlante. Il réfléchissait à Hermione... S'il avait pardonné Drago, pourquoi pas à elle au juste ? Il frissonna légèrement et but une autre gorgée. Sirius regarda le jeune homme tout en buvant également. La nouvelle coupe de cheveux cachait sa cicatrice, ce qui ne devait pas être plus mal pour lui... Mais tout était trop changé pour Sirius, il lui faudrait du temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle personnalité, à ce nouveau Harry.

À un moment, Harry se releva en posant sa tasse sur la table basse puis dégrafa sa robe, ne supportant plus sa froideur glaciale. Il dévoila alors à Sirius des vêtements achetés avec Drago au début d'année, un jeans rouge aux ourlets brodé de noir et une chemise de cette même couleur ténébreuse, qui lui allaient parfaitement mais le faisait paraître plus... sombre. Sirius le regarda un moment de façon à ce que Harry ne puisse le voir, cilla puis détourna la tête, un peu déboussolé. Ce Harry était beaucoup plus renfermé sur lui-même, il avait constamment cette lueur de tristesse et de douleur au fond des yeux qui peinait son parrain... Il n'était plus le petit garçon qu'il avait connu, il n'avait plus cette transparence que James avait laissé en lui et qu'il avait aussitôt vu, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Harry, à sa plus grande joie. Harry se réinstalla et regarda l'heure... Il ne devait pas oublier que Drago l'attendait, mais il voulait encore profiter de la chaleur de l'appartement.

-Je n'irai plus en potion, lâcha-t-il brusquement à un moment, faisant retourner l'attention du dernier des Black sur lui, à nouveau.

-Bien sûr que si tu y retourneras, mais on ira voir Dumbledore ensemble avant...

-NON! Je le déteste, je ne veux voir ni Dumbledore ni Rogue!

-Harry... Et tes ASPICs ?

-Je n'aurais qu'à réviser tout seul des manuels.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Harry...

-Je le ferai quand même... Je demanderai l'aide de Salazar tiens!

-Salazar ?

-Oui Salazar!

-Attends, Salazar Serpentard ?

-Eh bien oui, qui d'autre !?

-Il est pas censé être... mort ?

-Ça c'est un des grands mystères de la vie. Non, il ne l'est pas.

Le regard de Sirius brilla de compréhension.

-C'est lui! L'homme qui t'a amené chez Dumbledore pour parler de ta blessure...

Harry sourit.

-Oui, c'est lui.

Son parrain grimaça.

-L'ancêtre de Voldemort...

-Non, il ne l'est pas. Voldemort a inventé qu'il était son descendant, Sal' m'a assuré le contraire.

-Tu as une preuve ?

-Ouais j'en ai une. Il faut faire un rituel pour que le sang de Serpentard coule dans le corps d'un autre.

-C'est ta preuve ?

-Entre autre... Y'a aussi moi.

-Toi ?

Harry soupira, conscient que ce qu'il dirait maintenant ne ferait pas plaisir à l'adulte.

-J'ai fait le rituel... Maintenant, c'est _moi_ son descendant...

-Qu... Quoi ? Tu veux rire là ? Et la protection de Lily ?

-Souviens-toi qu'elle a été brisée à la fin du Tournois des Trois sorciers...

-Mais... Ton identité! C'est ça que tu viens de perdre, en échangeant ton sang!

-J'ai toujours une part de mon sang en moi, mais la plupart c'est celui de Salazar, tout a été prévu pour répondre à ces différentes question Sirius. Tu te souviens, dans le bureau de Dumbledore, quand je ne parlais pas ? C'est que j'étais à moitié conscient, je venais de faire ce rituel.

-Je ne comprends pas POURQUOI tu as fait ça! Le pouvoir ?

-Tu sais bien que non Sirius, soupira Harry.

-Mais quoi alors ?

-Je crois que c'était pour me trouver moi-même.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel mais n'ajouta rien, continuant de boire son thé silencieusement. Harry fit pareil, tout en regardant l'heure de temps en temps.

-J'ai aussi une retenue avec Rogue après-demain. Là, je n'irai pas.

-Il serait hors de question que tu y ailles, de toute façon, répondit l'adulte fermement.

Harry lui sourit.

-Si j'ai bien compris, tu ne comptes plus laisser Rogue m'approcher ?

-S'il s'approche de toi à plus d'un mètre (3 pieds) de distance, il verra de quel bois je me chauffe!

Instinctivement, Harry se blottit contre l'épaule de son parrain, plus qu'heureux et rassurer. Sirius lui caressa les cheveux doucement, en souriant, content d'avoir retrouvé cette protection envers Harry. Celui-ci soupira en voyant l'heure.

-Drago m'attend dans la Salle sur Demande...

Sirius grimaça légèrement, mais acquiesça rapidement.

-Très bien mais ne traîne pas dans les couloirs... je ne doute pas que Rogue soit dans les environs!

-Mouais... Il doit me chercher.

Harry se releva, enfilant sa robe encore humide en soupirant, vérifia si sa baguette était bien là, puis sourit et sortit des appartements de Sirius, passant la tête à l'extérieur, vigilant. Il se retourna une dernière fois.

-Sirius ? Merci.

Il lui sourit et disparut dans la pénombre des couloirs. Sirius sourit, avant de se diriger vers son bureau pour préparer ses cours du lendemain.

--------------------------------------------------------

Bon alors, on y va jusqu'à 310 review cette fois-ci ? Héhéhé!

Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Vous allez vouloir nous tuer pour ce qu'à fait Rogue ? Eh bien vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos peines avec lui, et Harry encore moins!

Ceci dit...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	23. Attirence innatendue

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur :** Alors voilà mon chapitre préféré mouahahahaha! Ceci est un lemon slash. Homophone, vous êtes prévenus! Bonne lecture à tous!

****

**RARs**** :**

**Fiflou**** :** Euh, non, on n'a pas dit ça... Mais non, ça ne devrait pas arriver, pas avec Patmol dans le coin, Drago qui défend farouchement meilleur ami, et celui-ci qui est prêt à se rebeller au point de frapper Snape... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Gally-chan**** :** Loll, je sais, moi je plaisantais ;o)

-Cette fic N'est PAS un Harry/Drago! Loin de là! C'est un Harry/Drago, mais je vois que tu le savais déjà ;) Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Mauvais esprit :** loll! Vive les beau rebelle ténébreux, hmmm.

-Slash SB/SS ? Qui t'as parlé d'un tel... ARHG! Non! Vision d'horreur! Eurk! Non, Sirius est 100 hétéro et tu t'en rendras bien assez tôt compte avec les conversations qu'il aura avec son filleul. Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**4rine :** Salut toi, un nouveau visage ? Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cyrca**** :** Kikoo! Tu adores ? Et bien nous on n'adore que tu nous laisses une review. Continué ? Pourquoi on arrêterais ? Tu peux me le dire ? lolll!

-Hermione ? Faudrait sérieusement la remettre dans le décor celle-là, peut-être à la fin du chapitre 24 (25 sur avec le prologue) ou du 25 (26 et blablabla...). Lolll! De l'aide d'Hermione pour les ASPICs ? Eh, c'est de Harry Potter qu'on parle! Mais de plus, qui te dit qu'il survivra jusque là ? Avec nous, faut s'attendre à tout!

-Remettre Rogue à sa place! Mouhahaha, soit bien attentive dans ce chapitre ;o) Tu verras bien assez tôt ce à quoi je fais mention héhéhéhé!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus! Kissouxxx

**Spirit****.w.w :** TU croyais quoi ? Qu'on allait laisser croupir les personnages dans les fonds nébuleux de l'ennuis et de l'emmerdement ? loll! Franchement! Depuis le temps, tu devrais nous connaître! Dans une fic, il faut toujours un tas de truc inattendus :P. Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** : Merci** pour ta review et bonne lecture. À toi aussi, à la prochaine.

**Lil'ly**** :** Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire. Merci! Bonne lecture et A plus! (oui oui, ça fait trois choses, mais c'est un détail loll!) Kissouxxx!

**Lulune**** :** Eh oui, c'est un salaud! Hmmm, oui c'est ce qu'on explique dans ce chapitre. En prison ? Ne poussons pas si loin, il n'a pas eut le temps de rien faire encore, mais je peux te jurer qu'il va payer. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais tôt ou tard, il souffrira! J'en fais parole (et Harry aussi!) Ceci dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sissicho**** :** Ouais, une review de plus... Euh... 295. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sassy**** :** Hmmm, non, je crois que tu as déjà laissé un review ici... Je crois j'ai bien dit! Tu as bien raison de nous avoir laissé un petit mot. Aussi minime soit-il, tu ne peux pas savoir – à moi que tu écrives des fics – ce qu'une simple review peut faire à un(e) auteur(e).

-Tu as adoré le chapitre précédent ? C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt bien... Mais personnellement, je préfère celui-ci, et le 24e (soit le 25e sur , si on en compte le prologue)

-T'as du mal à accepter Harry à Serpentard ? Moi c'est le contraire, j'ai du mal à le voir encore à Gryffondor! J'exècre désormais cette maison lol! De plus, on déteste Ron (aux dernières nouvelles pour Siria aussi...) et Hermione bah, on l'a un peu (beaucoup!) exclu du décor ces derniers temps héhéhéhé.

-Ouais, faut dire que Harry n'a jamais été TOTALEMENT Serpentard (Mouhahahaha, trop facile ce petit jeu de mot!). Malgré cet part de ténèbre, d'ombre et de noirceur en lui, l'espoir et le courage du lion qu'il a porté pendant bien des années précédemment persiste toujours un peu, tel la bise en plein désert.

-Choqué derrière ton écran ? Moi je voulais l'étrangler tout en écrivant ce passage. Je l'aurais étripé sur place! Il va recommencer ? Ça, ça reste à prévois ? SIRIUS N'AIDERA PAS HARRY ? On n'a jamais dit ça! Que nenni ne va pas te mettre ça en tête, loin de là!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Rim999 :** Hello at you! Lol. On avoue que pour le défi, c'est manqué, mais bon, 304/310, c'est pas si mal, tu ne trouves pas ? T'as raison, ça fait un moment que tu ne nous a pas laissé de reivew, puisque je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir déjà fait une RARs.

-L'affront que Snape à subit ? C'est bien Harry qui a eut un affront oui! C'est lui qui devrait se plaindre! Je défend farouchement mon beau brun (du moins l'est-il dans cette histoire, de la façon dont je l'imagine!)

-Oh! Alors on s'exprime bien ? Cool! On peut voir qu'on vous mène tout doucement sur la piste du daim, jusqu'au moment où, l'apercevant, on décoche le flèche et fait tombé tout ce beau monde dans le bain. (de sang si on s'en réfère encore au bain, mais ça, c'est un détail que nous laisserons de côté si tu le veux bien...) Mais crois-moi (je suis sûr que c'est déjà fait de toute façon ;o)) on peut encore vous prendre au dépourvue, et vous allez l'être, avec ce que nous prévoyions dans cette fic. Mouhahahaha!

-Lol! Tu sais, le Duo de Dray et Harry ? Si Siria et moi nous étions rencontré un jour (ce qui risque fortement de se produite cet été! 6h d'avions! Yippi!) on aurait très probablement ressemblé à cela. Version féminine, je ressemble à Harry côté caractère dans cet histoire, même chose de Drago pour Siria... Ouh l'horreur si on allait à la même école lolll!

-Quand il largue Ariane comme une vieille chaussette puante ? Qui te dit qu'il va la larguer ? Qui te dit que ce n'est pas elle qui va le larguer ? Je ne peux pas en dire plus, je vais me trahir sans cela...

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Kissouxxxx!

**Death**** Angel :** Un autre jolie minois auquel je commence à être habitué d'écrite. Contente de te voir toujours dans le coin ma chère!

-Tu as trouvé le chapitre chouette ? Moi personnellement, je préfère celui-ci. À vrai dire, c'est mon préféré!

Merci pour ta revient et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Rey :** Contente d'apprendre que ça te plait toujours autant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture Rey. A plus!

**Kaphey**** :** Kikoo!

-loll, ouais, mais c'est nous qui contrôlon Snape, n'oublis pas! Navré d'apprendre que tu as faillit arrêter la lecture de cette fic, mais je te rassure, il n'y aura pas de slash Potter/Rogue. De toute façon, le cœur de Harry est prit ailleurs. Même si l'autre crétin va essayer de l'avoir par tous les moyens : chantage, charme (yeurk!) je te garantis qu'on ne les mettra pas ensemble!

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Mad :** Héhéhéhé. On est bien contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black :** Je peux te donner un bon moyen de torture ? Après l'avoir solidement ligoté, fait lui plein de petit entaille puis trempe-le dans du jus de citron, ressors-le, prend une brosse bien rigueuse, une en crin si possible, et passe-la sur tout son corps, puis replonge-le. À recommence à volonté, défoulement garantit! Tiens... Ça m'a donné d'excellente idée pour la fic, mouhahahaha!

-Ouais, Sirius est de retour!!! Hmmm, c'est une idée, quelques trucs, mais je doute que le parrain veuille que son filleul se mettent dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Il est plus du genre à veiller sur lui et à faire attention qu'il ne se fasse pas remarquer! Peine perdu mon pauvre Patmol! Mais bon... Il ne coûte à rien d'essayer!

-Ce que Sirius va faire à Rogue ? Tu n'auras pas à lire bien loin pour savoir ce qu'il réserve à ce _cher_ professeur de potion! Ceci dit. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Le Retour du Duo Infernal! Tiens... Plutôt bien comme titre de deuxième volet, mais je garde toujours une meilleure idée lol!

-Severus est un con fini! Tu le verras bien assez vite dans ce chapitre, et tu n'auras pas à aller lire bien loin, crois-moi!

-Le Retour du Parrain, en force de plus! C'est certain que Harry va se tenir plus tranquille... Ou peut-être pas. Maraudeur un jour, maraudeur toujours! Non ? Bref. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sugarly**** : Ouais**, c'tun salop, on le sait lol! Mouhahahaha! Ouais, on devrait érigé une statue en notre honneur! Tu vois bien que nous pouvons gouverné le monde et le faire fléchir sous le simple fait de nos écrits! Bon bon, oui, je me calme! Je ne veux pas veux le tisonnier de Siria fondre sur moi! Ceci dite, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. Chow bye!

**Levduc**** :** Héhéhéhé! On ne te cachera pas que nous sommes flattés. Vraiment! Merci pour ta review, ça fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'on attire encore de nouveau visage! Bonne lecture. A plus!

**Kika**** :** Nous avons déjà quelques chapitres d'avance sur ce fic. En moyenne, c'est une semaine d'intervalle par publicaiton pour laisser le temps au RARs de toute arrivée. Je suis pourtant consciente qu'il en manque quelques unes de lecteurs réguliers, en cette heure. Mais bon. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Kwaak**** :** En vrille tu dis ? Plus que jamais oui! Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je dis que je commence à détester Snape (j'ai pris la mauvaise habitude de dire len om en anglais ces temps-ci) ? Parce que moi et Siria l'avons manipulé.

-Tu aimes Sirius ? Non sans blague ? Mais qui ne l'aime pas ? Faut pas beaucoup de réflexion pour trouver la raison pour laquelle nous l'avons intégré! Non! Ne te vexe pas, ce n'était pas un repproche ou tout autre chose dans ce genre, loin de là. Mais bon, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture! A plus!

**Kero-yue**** :** Qui te dit qu'il y avait un lemon ? Mouhahahaha! (Merde, j'avais oublié la note au début du chapitre, mais comme je me suis promise de ne rien effacé des RARs...) Menfin. Je te remercie pour ta review et bonne lecture ;) A plus!

****

**Citation de la semaine :** Apprivoise le loup, mais il rêvera toujours des verts pâturage de la liberté et de la forêt.

**__**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre 22 : Attirance inattendue! _**

Harry avançait dans les couloirs, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Il avait sursauté à l'arrivée de Miss Teigne et avait courut pour lui échapper. Il longeait depuis les couloirs, dans l'ombre, pour arriver à la Salle sur Demande. Tout était silencieux, calme. Le ciel dévoilé, la lune visible cette nuit-là laissait passer ses rayons de lune argentée par les grandes fenêtres des couloirs, faisant apparaître Harry à certain moment, malgré la plus grande pénombre qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le couloir. Inquiet, le jeune homme guettait le moindre bruit ou mouvement... Comme Sirius l'avait dit, Rogue ne devait pas être très loin et il ne désirait pas tomber sur lui.

Il s'engagea dans un des nombreux escaliers du château, montant le dernier étage qui le séparait du niveau où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Arrivé enfin devant le mur, il entendit un bruit de pas derrière lui. Se détournant, il vit l'homme qu'il voulait le moins voir dans le couloir perpendiculaire au sien. Paniqué, il courut vers le mur, passa trois fois devant en priant de trouver un refuge – et Drago par la même occasion – rapidement. Alors qu'il allait ouvrit la porte, une voix résonna non loin derrière lui.

« Halte-là Potter, ne bougez plus! »

L'estomac noué, les membres tremblants, Harry se figea. Il était si près de la porte... Il suffisait de la tendre, de rentrer rapidement et de la refermer, et le cauchemar serait terminé! Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le même avis pour Rogue lui le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna brusquement pour qu'il lui fasse face. Harry détourna le regard, terrorisé par la poigne de son enseignant. Il demeura figé le coeur battant à tout rompre, ne souhaitant que partir à toute vitesse.

« Alors comme cela on s'enfuit ? On agresse un professeur ? Et on traîne dans les couloirs après le couvre feu ? Bien des délits Potter... »

Harry était tenté de répliquer, mais, craignant le courroux de son professeur, il garda la bouche obstinément fermée.

« Répondez Potter! » siffla le maître des potions.

« Vous n'avez pas posé de question professeur » dit faiblement Harry.

« Et insolence, par dessus le marché! »

Un sourire froid apparut sur les lèvres de Rogue. « Tout cela mérite correction!

Harry tremblait tandis que le professeur se penchait vers lui, fermant les yeux. Mais il fut brutalement jeté à terre.

« Qu'est-ce que... Black ?! » cracha Rogue, se relevant en se massant le bras.

Harry fixait les deux hommes, la respiration haletante.

« Ne PENSE même plus à toucher mon filleul, ou tu le payeras! »

« Et tu feras quoi ? » siffla l'ancien Mangemort.

Sirius s'approcha de lui menaçant et lui souffla tout bas, glacialement: « Je t'ouvrirai le ventre et te pendrais à un arbre par les couilles te laissant vider de ton sang et charcuter par les corbeaux et les charognards »

« Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi peut-être ? » siffla l'autre homme en le toisant.

« Tu as toujours eu peur de moi et de James, alors ne prends pas tes grands airs, ou je mets ma menace a exécution! »

Le toisant d'un air dégoûter pendant encore un moment, Rogue finit par tourner les talons et il disparut au tournant d'un couloir, retournant dans ses appartements. Tremblant, Harry se laissa glisser le long de la porte qui menait à la Salle sur Demande, les yeux fermés, le souffle court. Sirius s'accroupit devant son filleul. « Hey, c'est fini hein maintenant! Calme-toi! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit faiblement. « Tu m'as suivit ?! »

« J'étais inquiet pour toi » dit Sirius, légèrement gêné.

Harry lui sourit. « Je peux seulement te dire que je suis vraiment content que tu sois apparut... »

Sirius éclata de rire. « Et moi je peux te dire qu'il s'en souviendra de mon avertissement. »

« Ça, c'est sûr, mais t'y ai pas allé un peu fort ? »

« Il faut pas être très doux avec Rogue, Harry... »

« Mouais... Ça je le sais. »

À ce moment, Potter bascula par derrière, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrant, dévoilant Malefoy.

« Oh tiens, bonjour Harry! »  
Celui-ci, le regardant de très bas lui fit un sourire nerveux. « Salut Dray... Heu... » Il se redressa. « Je t'avais présenté mon parrain ? Drago voici Sirius et Sirius et bah... c'est mon meilleur ami »

Black fixa le blond, le scrutant sous tous les angles, cherchant on aurait dit à lui trouver un défaut pour son filleul. « Un Malefoy hein ? »

Son nom, à l'image de Sirius semblait en être un, un défaut et Harry sembla le percevoir.

« Sirius, sembles-tu oublier que tu descends d'une famille de Mangemort et que toi, tu n'en ais pas un ? Il y a toujours une exception dans une famille, et comme toi, Drago en est une. »

Sirius regarda son filleul.

« Sauf que je suis parti _avant_ d'avoir la Marque, moi! »  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir et vint se placer côte à côte avec Drago.

« Crois ce que tu veux Sirius, cela n'y change rien! »

Black soupira. « Tu ne voudras vraiment rien entendre hein ? »

« Pourquoi devrais-je entendre quelque chose si je sais ce que je veux ? »

Sirius eut un faible sourire.

« Tu es aussi têtu que ton père. Faites attention tous les deux, bonne nuit. »

Il tourna les talons et reparti vers ses appartements, laissant les deux adolescents à la Salle sur Demande.

« Merci Harry... » souffla Malefoy.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et entra dans la pièce où un grand lit baldaquin était aménagé au fond de la pièce, dans un autre coin craquait délicieusement un feu dans l'antre de la cheminer, des canapés installés devant. Pour tout dire, il y avait dans cette pièce de quoi subsister pendant plus d'un mois.

« C'est rien mon vieux. Je sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu as décidé... Tu as beau avoir la Marque, ça ne fait pas de toi un Mangemort. »

Un véritable sourire vint éclairer le visage de Drago.

« Merci... »  
Un léger silence s'installa, mais le blond le brisa :

« Dis-moi, comment s'est passé ta retenue ? »  
Harry sursauta puis il rougit légèrement, mais ses yeux se voilèrent.

« Hum... C'était affreux. »  
Il se releva et fit face à son meilleur ami. Un silence s'installa entre eux, pendant qu'ils se fixaient dans le blanc des yeux. Ce fut Harry qui détourna le premier le regard, ce qui étonna encore plus le blond. Harry ne détournait jamais le regard!

« Viens, j'ai une longue histoire à te raconter... »

Ils s'installèrent dans de confortable fauteuil.

« Vas-y explique, ça a pas l'air d'aller... » dit Drago légèrement inquiet.

Harry se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. « C'est à propos de Rogue, il a perdu complètement la tête... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Il a..., commença Harry. »

Ayant du mal à continuer, il se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? » demanda Drago, le ton de sa voix emplit d'inquiétude.

« Il m'a presque violé. » souffla l'ancien Gryffondor.

Quelques secondes durant, Drago s'arrêta de respirer. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle, ses yeux se plissèrent. « Il a _quoi_ ? »

Harry ne répondit rien et laissa sa tête reposer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, tentant de reprendre une respiration normale et de chasser le mauvais souvenir.

« Il a... réussi ? »

« Non, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je me suis réfugié chez Sirius. »

« Et... Tu lui as tout dit ? »

« Sirius veut tuer Rogue depuis... Disons qu'il a plus le droit de m'approcher à moins de deux mètres, et que je ne ferai plus les retenues qu'il va me donner. J'ai aussi décidé de ne plus aller en potion. »

Drago soupira de soulagement. « Quel espèce de... » commença-t-il, mais ne trouvant pas les mots, Drago se tut.

« Donc, ça explique pourquoi je suis en avance » reprit Harry, à voix basse.

« Et toi, ça va ? » demanda le blond, inquiet.

« Ouais, ça peut aller... »

« Hmm, hmm! » répondit Drago, pas du tout rassuré.

« Bon, oui, j'ai connu des jours meilleurs! »

« Logique, grogna son ami, avant de sourire. Enfin, ça aurait pu être pire! Et puis ça nous permettra de louper tous les cours de potion! »

« Nous ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ben oui, tu crois quand même pas que je vais laisser passer cette occasion ? »

« Drago, t'as toujours ton poste de Préfet-en-Chef ? »

« Euh... oui, pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci. »

« Parce que à ce rythme-la, tu ne seras plus préfet du tout! »

« Bah, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas important! »

Harry lui fit un sourire, las, mais un sourire tout de même. « Roh! C'est pas possible comment je peux être épuisé! »

« Va dormir! Mais évite le dortoir Serpentard... »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« On sait jamais! Rogue pourrait se pointer. »

Harry frissonna et se remit sur ses pieds. « Je vais dormir ici. »

Drago opina.

« Je retourne au dortoir, sinon quelqu'un se doutera de quelque chose... On se voit au petit-déjeuner demain ? »

« Ouais, à demain, vieux. »

Ils s'étreignirent une dizaine de secondes, puis chacun partit de son côté, Drago sortant de la salle et Harry allant vers le fond de la pièce. Sans même enlever ses vêtements, Harry se laissa tomber contre le matelas en soupirant.

Le lendemain, la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer et tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés, Sirius et Rogue se lançant des regards haineux, lorsque Harry fit apparition dans la Grande Salle, les yeux encore endormis et les traits tirés, témoignant que son sommeil n'avait pas été des plus réparateur. Il alla directement s'asseoir à sa table sans un regard pour personne et s'installa à côté de son meilleur ami qui dégustait son bacon en parlant joyeusement avec Ariane. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, Drago fit de même, mais Harry ne répondit que par une légère grimace. Lentement, il se servit un croissant ainsi que du porridge, lâchant un puissant bâillement.

« Dis dont mon vieux, ça a pas l'air d'être la grande forme! »

« Disons que j'ai mal dormi. » lui répondit Harry d'une voix pâteuse, avant de frissonner, sentant un regard brûlant sur lui, venant de la table du personnel. Il n'osa toutefois pas lever les yeux. Drago, qui avait remarqué le frisson de son ami, releva la tête et fusilla Rogue.

« On commence par quel cours aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, toujours ensommeillé.

« Potion. »

« J'y vais pas alors. » Il bailla à nouveau. « J'aurais dû rester au lit! »

« Oui, mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? »

Ariane suivait l'échange d'un oeil intéressé.

« Hmm, fait longtemps que j'ai pas été à Pré-au-Lard, ça te dit ? »

« Et comment! Mais on devra faire vite, en troisième heure il y a métamorphose... »

« Pas de DCFM aujourd'hui ? »

« Si, en après-midi... »

« Génial! »

Un vrai sourire vint orner le visage de Harry.

« Heureux de revoir son parrain peut-être ? » ironisa Drago avec un petit sourire.

Harry lui lança un regard faussement outré. « En effet, bel et bien heureux de le revoir. »

« Hey, pas besoin de me fusiller sur place, c'était pas une attaque! »  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, ne faisant que le fixer de façon neutre. Il enfourna en quelques secondes son porridge et obligea son croissant à suivre avec le reste, puis se leva en essuyant ses mains sur la cape de Goyle qui se trouvait assis à côté de lui.

« Ahors, on hy a ? » demanda-t-il en essayant d'avaler sa dernière bouchée.

« Ok, ok c'est parti! »  
Drago se leva et sortit de la pièce à la suite de son meilleur ami.

Malgré la neige, le temps était plutôt doux à l'extérieur. La température de cette deuxième semaine de janvier, contrairement aux années précédentes, s'annonçait plus calme et douce. Dans le parc de Poudlard, deux adolescents s'avançaient d'un pas vif, rigolant de tous et de rien – surtout de rien – faisant peu attention à ce qui les entourait.

« Bon, je passe le premier Dray, tu me suis! » déclara Harry, devant la grille qui fermait le chemin à tous les élèves. Il agrippa deux barreaux et se hissa, quoique assez difficilement en raison du givre qui y était collé et qui le faisait glissé. Une fois au sommet, il se laissa retomber souplement de l'autre côté. « Libre! » Harry se retourna vers son meilleur ami. « Amène-toi! Si on nous voit, on est cuit! »

Drago sourit malicieusement et imita Harry. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au château pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, ils se mirent à courir pour s'en éloigner. Drago, rapidement distancé, s'arrêta et appela le Survivant :

« Harry, attends! »

Lorsque son ami l'eut entendu et se fut arrêté, Drago fronça les sourcils. « Depuis quand tu cours aussi vite toi ? »

Harry prit tout un coup un air légèrement gêné. Il savait que c'était en raison de sa condition d'Animagus, mais il savait que Drago serait légèrement vexé qu'il ne l'ait pas attendu pour finir la formation...

« Eh bien en fait je... »

Bien entendu, le blond était au courant qu'il puisse se transformer, il lui avait montré, la veille au soir, avant sa retenue. Mais le fait de le mentionner, maintenant, risquait d'avoir pour effet une tension entre eux, ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas risquer. Harry se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux tandis que le blond le transperçait de son regard argenté.

« Hmmm... C'est une des conséquences, de ma... transformation » répondit-t-il, plutôt tendu (gêné ?).

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié ce... détail. » Le visage du blond se referma tandis qu'il prononçait ces quelques mots.

« Écoutes Dray, je suis désolé mais... »

« C'est bon Harry, cherche pas à te défendre, je m'en fous. »

« C'est faux »

Drago se tourna vers son meilleur ami et le regarda dans les yeux.

« C'est faux. Si tu t'es foutais vraiment, jamais tu n'aurais réagi comme ça! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » répliqua celui-ci.

Sans aucune hésitation, Harry confronta son regard émeraude à celui de son meilleur ami. « Je te connais, je peux dire que je le sais. »

Drago soupira. « Bon allez, tu remportes la bataille... Mais tu n'as pas gagné la guerre! »

Harry éclata de rire, et prit le bras de son ami pour le faire courir. Il s'arrêta soudain et eut un sourire carnassier. « Tu montes sur mon dos ? »

Draco le regarda étrangement, mais n'eut rien le temps de répondre qu'une demi seconde plus tard, un loup se trouvait devant lui, assise sur ses pattes arrière, sa queue fouettant l'air et ses yeux dorer le regardant attentivement. Le blond se plaça délicatement sur le dos de la bête qui s'élança. Secoué, Drago ferma les yeux, savourant le vent qui lui envoyait de la neige à la figure. Sous ses cuisses, il sentait tous les muscles du canidé se tendre et s'élancer pour prendre de la vitesse. En un rien de temps, ils atteignirent Pré-au-Lard et Harry s'arrêta brusquement pour empêcher les gens qui s'y trouvaient de voir un loup arriver, monter par un adolescent. Il laissa Draco descendre, puis se retransforma, et se fut, légèrement essoufflé, qu'il sourit à son meilleur ami, avant de s'engager sur une rue principale du village.

« Alors ? demanda-t-il en souriant. »

« Superbe! » dit Drago, les yeux brillants.

« Moi je dirais rapide... »

Ils regardaient de tous les côtés, cherchant une occupation.

« Le Trois-Balais, ça te dit ? » demanda le brun.

« À fond, j'ai un bon souvenir de la dernière fois. »

Riant, ils entrèrent tous deux dans le pub et y commandèrent des bièraubeurres. Breuvage à la main, ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table un peu plus isolée, tout au fond du pub.

« À ta santé petit Serpentard! » clama Harry, levant sa choppe.

« À ta santé, grand Gryffondor! »

Harry recracha la gorgée qu'il allait avaler tandis que Drago éclatait de rire. Irrité, et l'esprit emplit de vengeance et de rébellion, un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon vint orner le visage de Harry qui, un dixième de seconde plus tard avait balancé tout le contenu de sa choppe au visage de Malefoy.

« Pouah! »

Le blond s'essuya le visage et jeta un regard noir à Harry qui n'en pouvait plus tant il riait. Drago se leva alors, et s'approcha de son meilleur ami qui ne fit rien pour bouger. Drago tira alors le T-shirt du Survivant et renversa sa choppe à l'intérieur. Harry poussa une exclamation indigné, riant pourtant toujours à moitié.

« Rosemerta! Deux autres s'il vous plait! » cria Harry à travers le pub, pour couvrir le bruit des conversations.

« Okay, à condition que tu me la balances plus dessus Ryry! »

« Dray, appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et tu auras la mienne ET la tienne sur la tête! »

« Et toi tu seras responsable d'avoir totalement gâché mes cheveux! »

« Quand ça ne sera que cela... »

Ils rirent tous deux avant de se rasseoir et d'attendre les deux autres bières.

« Tu sais quoi Draky ? J'ai pas envie d'aller en en Soins avec Hagrid et Métamorphose... » se plaignit Harry, jouant avec une salière qui se trouvait sur la table.

« C'est bête ça... Je vois qu'une solution. »

« C'est ? »

« Ne pas y aller. »

« Quel géni! Rappelle-moi un de ces jours de te donner une médaille pour ton Q.I extraordinaire! »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, mais bon... Je n'aime pas être ainsi mis à l'honneur. »

« T'as bien raison. » grogna Harry.

Ils se sourirent, et ce fut l'instant où Rosemerta amena les deux boissons. Elle ne dit rien, mais leur jeta un regard réprobateur en voyant leur robe à l'insigne de Poudlard, puis retourna derrière son comptoir au moment où Harry éclatait de rire, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps de se moquer de la pauvre femme. Drago cogna dans le pied de Harry pour le faire taire, mais cela n'eut pour conséquence que de faire redoubler le rire de son meilleur ami.

« Mais arrête, tu vas attirer tous les regards par ici! » le morigéna Drago.

« J'en... j'en ai foutrement... rien... rien à faire! »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. « Les médias avaient raison, Harry Potter est devenu fou... »

Harry cessa aussitôt de rire et le fixa d'un regard douloureux. Parler des médias lui coupait toujours son enthousiasme.

« Humour Harry, humour! »

« Ce n'est pas drôle Drago. »

« Mais si! »

« Non, pas pour moi. »

« Pffff, bon, on change de sujet, je tiens pas à ce qu'on s'engueule maintenant. »

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de redonner son sourire à l'ancien Gryffondor qui vida sa bièraubeurre d'un trait, la reposant bruyamment sur la table. Drago fit de même; ne voulant pas être en retard, et ils s'exclamèrent aussitôt :

« Et encore deux! »

Harry sembla réfléchir un moment, puis finalement se leva et alla rencontrer Rosemerta à son comptoir, gesticulant et lui expliquant quelque chose. Finalement, il revint avec deux choppes qui ne contenaient en rien de la bièraubeurre. « Prêt à relever un défi mon grand ? » demanda-t-il, déposant les breuvages sur la table.

« Vu l'odeur, whisky ? »

« Pur feu, vieux! Ça c'est du bon! »

Drago se saisit de sa choppe et la renifla tendit que Harry la portait déjà à ses lèvres. Bien décidé à gagner le pari, il commença à boire rapidement, Harry faisant de même. Ils vidèrent leur choppe pratiquement en même temps. Leur gorge les brûlant, ils n'y laissèrent rien paraître. Harry sourit, la tête lui tournant déjà.

« Ouah, ça arrache dis donc! »

« Une autre ? »

« Bien sûr... Je comprendrais que tu arrêtes, mais ce ne sera pas mon cas! »

Harry se mit à rire. « N'espère pas trop Dray, tu craqueras le premier... »

Ils en commandèrent donc une autre, et la burent tout aussi vite, comme les deux autres qui suivirent. Décidant que c'était la limite qu'il pouvait atteindre pour rester un tant soit peu lucide, ils se levèrent, Harry paya et ils quittèrent le pub.

« Tu veux, faire quoi, maintenant ? »

« Heu... Sais pas. T'as une idée ? »

« Hmmm, aucune! »

« Bon ben on va se promener alors... »

Ils marchèrent tous deux dans les rues de Pré-au-lard jusqu'à passer par une petite ruelle sombre, et inconnue des deux amis.

« Pas rassurant ici... »

Drago sortit sa baguette et invoqua de la lumière.

« Oh j'avais si peur Dray, tu es mon héro! » Harry sourit et alla sa blottir contre Drago en mimant un enfant terrorisé.

« Harry, t'empeste l'alcool! » grogna le blond.

Potter se calla un peu plus contre lui. « Toi aussi! »

Drago soupira et essaya de dégager le survivant qui fit exprès de s'accrocher très fort pour l'en empêcher.

« Mon Drakichou d'amour! »

« Tu sais à qui tu fais penser ? À Pansy! »

Contre tout attente, Harry le plaqua au mur, après l'avoir brièvement regarder dans les yeux.

« Et est-ce qu'elle fait ça ? » lui murmura-t-il, son souffle venant se perdre dans le cou du blond.

L'ancien Gryffondor s'empara des lèvres du blond, l'embrassa fiévreusement, caressant sa langue de la sienne. Draco s'immobilisa de surprise, sentant les lèvres de Harry se coller parfaitement aux siennes. Sa langue ne tarda pas à se mouvoir et il se mit, contre toute attente, à répondre au baiser. Plus qu'entreprenant, il plaça ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry et le serra contre lui. Le brun grogna et se colla un peu plus contre Drago, passant un bras autour de sa nuque, son autre main glissant sensuellement sur le torse du Serpentard. Draco détacha ses lèvres de celle de Harry, à temps pour voir l'éclair de frustration dans ses yeux. Il se décala du mur et plaqua Harry rapidement là ou lui-même se trouvait un instant avant.

« Je préfère ça! » Il reprit rapidement possession de sa bouche.

« Un Malefoy ne se laisse pas dominer ? » lui murmura Potter, au creux de l'oreille, avant de lécher celle-ci et de descendre tout le long du cou de celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, avant de finir dans le creux de l'épaule et de mordiller avec désir la peau presque diaphane.

« Jamais. » murmura le blond en réponse, avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de Harry.

« Il faudra rectifier ça! » lui grogna celui-ci, le poussant au sol et montant à califourchon sur lui, passant sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, ses main caressants son torse toujours recouvert de sa robe et de son t-shirt, jusqu'à la fermeture de son pantalon. Harry le fixa dans les yeux, attendant sa réponse. D'un hochement de tête, Drago poussa Harry à continuer, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire. Il sentit aussitôt une main prendre son érection naissante en main et il gémit, fermant les yeux.

« Serais-tu légèrement... soumis, Ô grand Serpentard ? »

Le blond sentit le souffle chaud du Survivant dans son cou, mettant ses nerfs à vifs. La main très entreprenante de son ami avait commencé à bouger, lui soutirant d'autres gémissements. Alors que le brun disparaissait de sa vue pour et le prenait entièrement dans sa bouche, soudainement, un timbre sonore se fit entendre. Apparemment, Drago avait programmé sa montre pour être avertit lorsqu'il faudrait rentrer au collège. Se séparant aussitôt, ils se regardèrent, légèrement essoufflés. La tête de Drago lui tournait et il avait la chaire de poule. Il détourna les yeux du visage de Harry et dit d'une voix blanche qu'ils feraient bien de rentrer. Draco se releva et se réajusta tandis que Harry acquiesçait et, la démarche trop peu ferme, ils se mirent en route. Traversant le village sorcier en essayant d'avoir l'air sombre et sûr d'eux, ils arrivèrent rapidement au château et entreprirent de retrouver leur masque d'assurance. Entrant dans le hall, Draco regarda sa montre et gloussa.

« Pas le temps d'aller déjeuner, notre cours commence dans dix minutes, le temps d'aller chercher nos livres de cours... »

Harry gloussa à son tour. « De toute façon, t'aurais rien pu avaler, t'es totalement bourré! » déclara-t-il philosophiquement.

« Ouais, t'as pas tord... » dit le blond en riant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers les cachots, en marchant malgré le temps qui pressait – mieux valait ne pas courir s'ils ne voulaient pas foncer dans les murs. Tout le long des couloirs ils restèrent silencieux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à ce qui venait de se passer. Ils pénétrèrent dans leur Salle Commune, se dirigeant vers leur dortoir pour y prendre leur sac. Chose fait, ils se remirent en route vers le troisième étage où se donnait le cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Va falloir augmenter un peu le rythme si on ne veut pas arriver en retard au cours de Black... »

« T'es obligé de l'appeler comme ça ? » grommela Harry en fusillant son ami du regard.

« Bah, tu voudrais que je l'appel comment, Sirius peut-être ? »

Maudissant le blond, Harry pressa le pas et arriva près de la salle de classe alors que Sirius allait refermer la porte.

« Ah, vous voilà vous deux! » gronda son parrain, les laissant entrer, remarquant au passage l'étrange odeur qui émanait des deux garçons. Fronçant les sourcils, il ne dit rien, et, tandis que les deux Serpentard s'installait tout à fait à l'arrière, lui se dirigea vers l'avant. « Bien, comme promis, nous allons continuer à voir... »

Drago n'écoutait déjà plus, la tête dans les mains tandis que ses tempes semblaient soumises à une forte pression. Harry le regarda en souriant. Un étrange lueur passa dans ses yeux, et à ce moment, Drago sentit quelque chose s'entortiller autour de sa jambe, se frottant de haut en bas contre celle-ci. Tout d'abord surpris, il calma les battements de son coeur et regarda Harry qui souriant presque machiavéliquement. Il hésita un instant à retirer sa jambe et la replier sous sa chaise, mais il finit par la laisser et ferma les yeux. Satisfait, Harry continua donc, transformant son mouvement en un geste régulier, tout en faisant mine de sortir ses manuels. Drago quant à lui resta parfaitement immobile, ne sachant que faire réellement. Il n'était pas insensible à ce que lui faisait Harry – ça sûrement pas – mais il gardait toujours à l'esprit que ce dernier sortait avec Ariane et surtout que c'était son meilleur ami...

« Bref, mettez vous en binôme, nous passons à la pratique! »

« Hein, quoi ? » furent les pensées des deux Serpentard.

Harry sursauta et regarda Drago qui avait l'air aussi perdu que lui. Voyant tout le monde se lever et se mettre avec quelqu'un, ils se rapprochèrent mais c'était sans compter Sirius qui vint près d'eux.

« Malefoy, vous vous mettrez avec Granger, Potter, vous venez avec moi. » déclara le professeur.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi... »

« Faites ce que j'ai dit Mr Malefoy! »

Il entraîna Harry à l'extérieur, non sans dire avant de sortir: « À tour de rôle, je vous testerai à l'extérieur! »

Sur ce, lui et son filleul sortir à l'extérieur. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que la porte était fermée, il se retourna vers le jeune homme. « Harry, tu es devenu complètement cinglé ou c'est juste une impression ? »

« Je... »

« Rater les cours pour aller PICOLER ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête par Merlin ?! »

Potter gémit, et ferma les yeux. « Arrête de crier, ma tête va exploser! »

« Ça t'évitera peut-être de faire des conneries! «

Harry grommela quelque chose d'inaudible que Sirius lui demanda de répéter plus fort : « Je disais simplement que tu as sûrement fait ça avec mon père, alors t'as pas de commentaires à faire! »

Contre toute attente, Sirius eut un sourire moqueur.

« Je l'ai fait, et ça m'a rapporté de gros ennuis. Autant d'éviter ça! Je n'avais pas mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal de mon côté, moi! »

« Parce que tu es de mon côté peut-être ? Je te ferais remarquer que tu m'engueules-là... »

« Tu préférerais que je te mette des retenues ou que je t'enlève des points ? »

Harry soupira.

« Non, tu as raison... »

« Bon, au moins tu l'admets, c'est déjà un bon point... Maintenant on va un peu s'exercer à l'Occlumencie parce que sinon les autres vont se poser des questions... »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux. »

Harry sortit sa baguette, tandis que Sirius faisait de même. Harry l'entendit prononcer la formule et il tenta de fermer son esprit mais l'alcool l'en empêchait. Toutes les barrières qu'il aurait voulu instaurer n'aurait pu s'installer, à son grand malheur. Avec une facilité déconcertante, Sirius pu pénétrer dans son esprit. Harry tenta de le repousser mais c'était sans résultats. Les scènes commencèrent à défiler dans sa tête et Harry revit sa sortie à Pré-au-lard de cette même journée. Soudain, il vit avec horreur qu'ils allaient arriver à la scène qu'il ne fallait surtout pas montrer à Sirius... Secouant la tête, il tenta de se concentrer.

« _Merlin, lance un Expelliarmus_ » se dit-il.

Il leva sa baguette mais n'arriva même pas à prononcer la première syllabe. Il se vit se coller à Drago en imitant un petit garçon tandis que le blond tentait de le décoller de lui.

« Arrête ça, Sirius » supplia Harry, mollement.

Mais l'adulte ne lâcha pas, sa curiosité touchée. Il voyait bien que Harry ne voulait pas qu'il voit la suite – et il savait que c'était pénétrer la vie privée du jeune homme – mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il voulait absolument cacher. Harry haleta misérablement en voyant que son parrain ne voulait pas s'extirper et il se vit plaquer Draco au mur.

« ARRÊTE! »

Il avait crié tandis qu'il se voyait embrasser Drago fiévreusement. Tout le monde avait dû entendre, ce qui n'empêcha pas Sirius de poursuivre. Il vit Drago se tourner et plaquer Harry contre le mur avant de faire de même. Ce fut le moment où il lâcha l'esprit de Harry, déboussolé. Prit de nausée, Harry ne lui accorda pas le moindre importance et fonça vers les cabinet qui se situaient à l'étage suivant.

Sirius prit un instant avant de se rendre compte de la fuite de son filleul. Il le suivit et l'entendit vomir plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il eut fini et que Harry sortit de la cabine, il demanda d'une voix neutre : « Ça dur depuis longtemps ? »

Harry l'ignora, se rinçant le visage.

« Harry! » appela Sirius alors que celui-ci s'essuyait le visage sur une de la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Le Serpentard l'ignora pourtant, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il lui en voulait.

« Écoute Harry... »

« Y'a rien à écouter, professeur. Je m'appliquerai pour le prochain cours. »

Et il quitta la pièce. Sirius resta un instant immobile, avant de rejoindre la classe où Harry ne se trouverait sûrement plus. Contre toute attente, lorsqu'il revint dans la salle, Harry y était, emballant ses cahiers, Drago faisant de même.

« Harry je... »

Sirius ne trouva rien à dire, conscient que tous les élèves les regardaient. Harry et Drago – lorsqu'ils eurent fini d'emballer leurs affaires – passèrent à côté de lui sans un regard et sortirent. Une fois la porte fermée, Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, le faisant se retourner.

« Si tu m'expliquais maintenant ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Sirius à vue notre sortie à Pré-au-Lard et... la ruelle. » Il se remit à marcher, se dégageant de la poigne du blond.

« Quoi ? Et... »

« Rien, je suis parti... Il n'avait pas le droit. »

« Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit d'arrêter ? »

« Je l'ai fait, mais il a continué... Foutu curiosité! »

« Il a dit quoi ? »

« Il a juste demandé depuis quand ça durait. »

« Et tu as dis ? »

« J'ai pas répondu. »

« Tu savais pas quoi répondre ? »

« C'était pas de ses affaires. »

« Tu aurais pu dissiper la méprise! »

« Quelle méprise Drago ? »

« Eh bien... »

« Vu ce qui s'est passé tantôt y'a pas de méprise à avoir! »

Il atteignirent le hall et s'engagèrent aussitôt dans les cachots. Au tournant d'un couloir, Harry braqua son regard sur la porte de la salle des potions, mal à l'aise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? »

« Je pensais à Ariane... »

Le visage du blond se ferma aussitôt.

« C'était peut-être une méprise pour toi Drago, mais pour moi, c'était bien clair, déclara Harry continuant à marcher. _Salamandre! »_

Le mur s'écarta, les laissant entrer dans leur salle commune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Harry ? »

« Que j'étais très conscient de ce que je faisais, avant et pendant! »

« Il n'y avait pas un peu d'alcool qui t'aurait influencé ? »

« Pas sur ces choses-là vieux, pas sur cela. »

« Mais merde pourquoi tu l'as fait alors ? »

Harry se tourna vers son ami, le visage à moitié désespéré, et à moitié furieux. « Je ne sais pas, d'accord ? Je ne sais pas! » Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil et se prit la tête entre les mains. « Je... C'est venu comme ça, j'ai pas su contrôler! »

Drago vint s'asseoir en face de lui, déposant son sac de cours par terre. « Harry ? »

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, mais laissa pourtant échapper un gémissement, lui signifiant qu'il l'avait entendu.

« Je... tenais à dire que je suis désolé. »

« Désolé de quoi, c'est ta faute peut-être ? »

« J'ai ma part des responsabilités dans tout cela! »

« Non, j'ai tout amorcé, c'est de ma faute! »

Harry se leva et amorça un geste pour se rendre dans son dortoir. Drago le retint par le bras et le tira en arrière près de lui. Sans même l'avoir prévu, il se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui et prit possession de sa bouche farouchement. Harry gémit et le repoussa dans son fauteuil sans se détacher de ses lèvres, s'assoyant à califourchon sur ses genoux, ses mains se baladant dans les cheveux de Drago. Celui-ci plaça ses mains autour de la taille du brun et le tira un peu plus vers lui, ses lèvres goûtant enfin la saveur déjà connue. Délaissant les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Draco, Harry s'attaqua à son cou, mordillant et léchant la peau presque diaphane, y laissant bon nombre de suçons. Drago répliqua aussitôt en plaquant ses lèvres sur la gorge de Harry et en y laissant une grande tache rouge qui le fit sourire. C'était comme une marque d'appartenance, Harry était à lui désormais! Sensuellement, ledit descendit ses mains jusque sur le torse du Serpentard, dégrafant sa robe pour ensuite déboutonné un à un les boutons de la chemise du blond. Drago gémit et s'empara de la bouche de Harry tendit que celui-ci défaisait le dernier bouton. Se soulevant légèrement pour lui permettre d'enlever entièrement la chemise, il sentit les formes de Harry au dessus de son bassin et il eut soudain plus chaud. Balançant la chemise par-dessus son épaule, Harry se sépara des lèvres du blond, les léchant au passage, puis se mit à embrasser chaque parcelle d'épiderme qui passait à sa portée, descendant toujours plus bas. Drago s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres du brun se poser juste sous son nombril. Harry leva un sourcil et sourit, avant de passer sa langue sur le même point, faisant gémir le blond. Drago souffrait de manière délicieuse, et, bien décidé à faire subir de même au Survivant, il commença à enlever le T-shirt de son ami. Il poussa doucement, mais sûrement, Harry au sol, prenant la position dominante. Ses doigts lacérant délicieusement le torse du brun, celui-ci rejeta la tête par en arrière, n'essayant pas de cacher ses gémissements. Drago l'embrassa tout en commençant à déboutonner son pantalon.

Lorsque le bouton eut lâché, il défit la tirette et sentit son propre désir grimper en flèche. Se passant la langue sur les lèvres, Drago se pencha sur le boxer toujours présent, fixant Harry d'un regard de prédateur. Celui-ci, la respiration haletante, le regardait avec un désir non dissimuler, les iris de ses yeux dilatés. Drago posa doucement la main sur le membre durci de Harry toujours couvert de tissus. Celui-ci étouffa une plainte et sentit la main de Drago bouger légèrement. Se mordant la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas crier de plaisir, il sentit aussitôt un goût métallique dans sur sa langue: du sang. Drago le vit et vint passer sa langue sur les lèvres de Harry, tout en continuant de bouger lentement sa main.

« Oh Merlin! » souffla Harry, fermant les yeux.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait sentit une telle libération. Drago fit descendre le pantalon du Survivant lentement afin d'avoir plus de liberté de mouvements. Lorsque ce fut fait, il attrapa l'élastique du boxer de Harry et s'apprêta à le faire descendre à son tour. Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de faire quoique ce soit, le crissement de pierre familier du mur qui laissait passage aux Serpentards se faisant entendre, les figeant tous les deux.

------------------------------------------

**_Avis générale :_** Si cela vous intéresse et que vous avez MSN Messenger ou autre moyen de communiquer, avec les adresse MSN et Hotmail. Ne vous gênez pas « » Toujours là pour vous! Ça nous fera plaisir de parler avec vous :P!

------------------------------------------

MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA! On est cruel pas vrai ? Mais qui vient interrompre cette scène où l'on vous avait complètement plongez ? Vous le saurez pas mouhahahahahaha! Une seule solution pour savoir la suite...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!! _**

A plus!

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	24. Âme en peine

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture.

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ;o) Cette fois par contre, je ne m'excuse pas pour le retard, puisqu'il n'y en a pas lolll! Je suis même en avance d'un ou deux jours. (Vous avez réveillé ma douleur à l'épaule, bande de... de... de vous!) lolll. J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez le chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous!

**RARs**** : **

**Sugarly**** :** Hmmm, du haut de mes 5pi 3po, je ne suis pas très grande, mais j'ai une âme de sadique (et Siria également lol. Comment en être autrement, en sachant qu'on fait une histoire pareil ?)  
-Pour ceux qui rentre et bien, tu le verras bien assez tôt ;)  
Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Sassy**** :** Peut-être qu'elle ne te répulse pas parce qu'elle et bien écrite et que ce n'est pas seulement une histoire de baise, mais bien un contexte tout autour de cela ?

-Parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que son filleul lui cachait... Mais, de toute façon, comment peut-on douter que Harry lui en voudra bien longtemps, après l'avoir perdu un long moment ?

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lolo :** On sait, on sait! Mais c'est fait exprès! Il ne faut pas trop abuser les petits plaisirs de la vie, et c'était la seule façon de bien finir le chapitre lolll.

-Si c'est Ariane ? Mouhahaha. Tu le verras bien assez tôt

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Cyrca**** :** Qui te dit qu'on en avait fini avec Snape ? lolll.

-Drago et Harry ne sont pas ensemble... Harry est toujours avec Ariane. Menfin. Il y a une conversation sur cela dans le chapitre, tu en apprendras plus en lisant ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Rim999 :** Kikoo! Non sans blague ? On t'avait pas reconnue ;) loll.

Alors là, je suis d'accord avec toi! Harry est une invite au viol! Tout le monde (moi surtout (enfin... Plus dans cette histoire...)) lui sauterai dessus je crois :oP Et tu as bien raison (encore une fois!), ce n'est certainement pas moi qui irait me faufiler jusqu'au lit de Snape...

- (La regarde, terrorisé) Moi ? Nous ? Abandonné cette fic ? Je... Je suis totalement incapable d'y penser!

-Toi au moins tu as comprise la leçon! Si tu veux un nouveau chapitre, mieux vaut ne pas tout lapid :P

-Quoi ? Tu nous crois aussi peu... original ? Faire une crise de ménage ? Avec Ariane et Harry ? Comme ça ? Pfff. Depuis le temps, tu devrais nous connaître ;o) On veut sortir du lot, n'oublis pas cela :P

-Arg, Snape se taper Harry ? Jamais. Et même bourrer, Harry a toujours une part de lucidité, crois-moi!

-En fait, oui. Harry peut courir à une certaine vitesse avec Draco sur le dos. Étant Animagus, il esttout de même plus que gros que la moyenne des loups. Et un loup adulte, en pleine forme, bien nourris et à son poids santé, je peux t'assurer qu'il peut être énorme.

-Salazar, quand il revient ? Bientôt. T'inquiète ;o) Dans ce chapitre en fait ;o) Soit patiente! Tout le monde l'aime Sal' lolll. Pour ce qu'il sait sur Ariane, on n'ait pas prêt de l'apprendre. Enfin, nous on le sait.

-Je sais, on n'a pas pu laissé notre adresse. Je devrais m'arranger à la fin du chapitre pour qu'elle apparaisse... menfin. A plus et bonne lecture. Merci pour ta review.

**Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami :** Kikoo. Loll, et nous on avait la bave au menton ;o) (euh... YEURK!)

Comment faire pour satisfaire ta curiosité ? Hmmm. Je ne vois qu'une seule solution! C'était d'attendre le prochain chapitre que voilà. Lolll.

-Cette mystérieuse personne, je ne puis point contesté de qui il s'agit, puisque la vérité vient en début de chapitre lolll.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Death**** Angel :** Non, sans blague ? lolll. On avait pas vu que c'était toi :oP

Ariane ? Bah... Non, elle va pas aller avec un autre. En fait, elle le saura pas que Harry et Draco ont fait ça... Du moins, pas tout de suite ;o) Mais je peux pas trop en révéler, il y a un truc sur cela dans les prochains chapitre héhéhéhé.

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Gally-chan**** :** Hmmm, quant à moi, Cruelle, Sadique et toute la gamme, c'est tout pareil ;) loll.

Envie de meurtre prémédité? Mais tu te rends compte que si tu nous étripes, mais tu n'auras pas le prochain chapitre ? loll.

Oh des menaces maintenant ? lolll.

Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Nicolas :** Bah... Y'a pas de problème! Je n'ai pas 24 review à faire d'un coup Ça m'évite d'avoir plus de boulot à faire. Euh... Sans commentaire à propos de cette... idée. Mais je ne peux pas dire qu'il n'y ait pas certaine qui m'est inspiré pour d'autre idée! Mouhahahahaha! Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Onarluca**** :** Cool! Et il est où notre prix ? loll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lil'ly**** :** loll! La joie ? Avec cette rage de menace, et le demi-lemon de la fin? Hmmm ouais... T'as raison, c'est quelque chose pour mettre plein de joie! Loll. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Buckwits**** : Loll**! J'y compte bien, que tu nous aimes tout de même lol! Bien sûr qu'on continu! Impossible d'arrêter cet fic! Ce serait un sacrilège! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Kobe23 :** En effet, les rôles s'inversent entre Ron et Draco. Mais en plus pire je crois, d'après les quelques idées que j'ai eut... Et Ron est en effet jaloux. Contente de voir une nouvelle tête, en passant. Merci pour ta review. Bonne lecture. A plus!

**Vif d'or :** Nous ? Cruelle ? Nannnnn. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ? loll. Gloire aux sarcasmes!

-Sirius ? Pas correct ? Moi j'ai trouvé tout le contraire...

Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Dragon Bleu :** Héhéhéhé! La voilà la suita! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Eliamme**** :** Cette cruauté, c'est nous tout craché ;o) loll. Je trouve à faire des rimes sans le vouloir. Menfin. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Héloïse :** Eh bien ce temps est révolu! (Bon, on se croirait légèrement dans le Seigneur des Anneaux avec ce que je viens de citer...) Qui n'aime pas le tournure que prenne les choses, dis-moi ;o)

Merci pour ton mail, je l'ai rentré dans mes contacts ;) Héhé.

Merci également pour ta review. Bonne lecture.

**Tete**** de nœud :** Encore toi ? lolll. Je déconne ;o) Violent comme fin ? Pour faire changement tiens, héhéhé! Sadique ? Mon deuxième ? Non, c'est mon premier Le deuxième c'est Sarcasme. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Blablabla :** Loll! Ouais, une chance que t'étais pas une homophobe, je te l'accorde. Mais bon, c'est rien avec ce qui arrivera sans doute plus tard... Mais cette partie n'est pas encore écrite, donc je ne peux rien de prédire sur cela :oP. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Milie**** Black :** Héhéhé! Ce fut un plaisir. J'ai un livre plein de recette de la sorte si ça t'intéresse ;) Ouais, c'était mon chapitre préféré, mais j'avoue avoir un petit penchant pour le 24, bien qu'il n'y est aucun lemon de celui-là, mais bon... C'est un autre style avec un peu de sang et de remarque abjecte lol! Je n'en dis pas plus!

Non, JE n'écris pas bien. ON écrit bien ;) Héhéhé.

Formation d'Animagus pour Draco ? T'inquiète, j'ai eu une petite idée, et j'en ai fait part à Siria déjà.

Rogue a pas assez payé ? Mais ce n'était qu'un début! Tu ne t'attendais tout de même pas à ce que le maître des potions restent là, à plus rien faire, après une simple menace de Sirius Black ?

Cela dit, merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Yuki-chan**** :** Qu'ils se soient mis ensemble ? Mais Dray et Ryry ne sont pas ensemble. Mais pas du tout. Détrompe-toi! Pour ce qui est de virer Ariane, nos deux héros en parlent dans ce chapitre... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

**Akashana**** :** SHAME ON YOU!!!! (Bon, prend note que j'en suis à ta première review...) Oh! Arrête, arrête! Tu vas nous faire rougir! Bien que l'on adore cette fic toutes les deux, et que je passe plusieurs heures par semaine à la retravaille afin que se soit un produit présentable sur , je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'elle est aussi bien. J'ai connu des fic bien mieux, crois-moi!

Écrivain professeur ? Ola! J'en connais une qui va rougir encore plus que moi. (Prend note que moi et Siria on écrit chacun un livre de notre côté et qu'on compte bien le faire publier...)

Ariane ? Interrompre nos deux beau/grands/magnifique/merveilleux/... euh je vais m'arrêter là, Serpentard ? Tu le verras bien assez tôt ;o)

Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Lalune**** :** Eh ouais! Sadique un jour, sadique toujours! (En fait c'est plus Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours ma devise normalement, mais bon...) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. A plus!

**Citation :** _Les larmes ne sont pas le remèdes à nos nombreuses souffrances, mais qu'importe la médecine, elles savent apaiser notre cœur._ Par :Laika la Louve

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre23 : Âmes en peine_**

_ Il n'eut pourtant pas le loisir de faire quoique ce soit, le crissement de pierre familier du mur qui laissait passage aux Serpentards se faisant entendre, les figeant tous les deux._ Ils retinrent leurs respirations, se relevant légèrement pour voir une forme entrer.

« Rogue, murmura Drago... »

« Quoi ? »

Harry s'empressa de repasser son pantalon tandis que Drago filait s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Le brun eut tout juste le temps de reboutonner son jeans, mais Drago lui, ne fut pas assez rapide.  
Severus s'arrêta à l'entrée. Son regard balaya la salle, tombant sur les vêtements des deux garçons éparpiller un peu partout. Ses yeux d'onyx revinrent rapidement vers Harry, étendu au sol, ses bras croisés derrière la tête, et Draco avachit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Rien n'aurait pu témoigner de leur faute si ce n'était des vêtements et de leurs respirations saccadées ainsi que de leur aspect physique, notamment les lacérations des ongles de Drago sur le torse de l'ancien Gryffondor, et des nombreux suçons que tous deux avaient au cou. Son regard s'obscurcit et il s'avança dans la pièce, toujours empreint de la même jalousie qu'il avait ressentit en voyant Harry avec cette fameuse Ariane... Potter n'avait jamais baisé avec Malefoy dans ce chalet hein ? Ça restait à prouver désormais!

Harry, malgré sa façade calme, était envahit par la peur. Outre le fait que Snape avait tenté de le violer, le regard tueur qu'il avait en ce moment précis ne rassurait pas le jeune homme. Il savait qu'il était inutile de faire comme si de rien n'était... les traces sur sa peau ne laissait aucun doute sur leurs occupations quelques minutes auparavant.

« Professeur Rogue, quel bon vent vous emmène par ici ? » s'écria Harry, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air nerveux.

« Potter et Malefoy, n'êtes vous pas censés être en cours ? » demanda-t-il en aboyant et en ignorant la question de l'adolescent.

« Nous avons eu un léger problème et nous sommes redescendu ici, mieux vaut ça qu'autre part non ? »

Malefoy avait répondu hargneusement, conscient du regard du professeur sur Harry. Il se demanda un instant pourquoi ils jouaient un tel cinéma... autant s'afficher justement! Il se leva et aida Harry à faire de même, avant de se placer derrière lui et de passer ses bras autour de taille du Survivant. Celui-ci fut parcourut d'un frisson en voyant le regard brûlant de son professeur sur lui et sur Drago, mais il tenta de le dissimuler du mieux qu'il put.

« Je pourrais vous enlevez des points pour avoir sécher les cours. »

« Mais vous connaissant, vous ne le ferez pas, on se retrouverai derrière les Gryffondor. » répliqua Harry.

C'était de la simple et pure provocation. Du vrai suicide!

« Ne me tentez pas Mr Potter... »

Cette phrase à double sens fit peur à Harry qui voulut reculer, mais il buta contre le torse de Drago qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. Sa présence réconforta le Survivant qui releva les yeux vers son professeur. Contre tout attente pour Rogue, Potter eut un sourire malicieux et provocateur.

« Ce ne serait pas dans mes idées, _Monsieur_. »

Rogue regarda Drago, qui souriait et serrait Harry contre lui. Brûlant de jalousie, il les foudroya du regard et sortit de la pièce, les laissant seuls. Dès que le passage se fut refermé, Harry soupira de soulagement. Drago eut un petit ricanement et embrassa la nuque de l'ancien Gryffondor, souriant contre celui-ci. Harry renversa la tête tandis que Drago agissait, fermant les yeux pour savourer les lèvres douces du blond sur sa peau.

« Si c'est ce qu'on appel de la fidélité maintenant... » souffla-t-il, faisant allusion à Ariane.

« De quoi ? » demanda Drago, sachant très bien ce que voulait dire le Survivant mais voulant en être sûr.

« Ce qu'on fait... pour Ariane. »

« Je sais, mais on y peut rien. »  
Harry se retourna et le regarda, les deux visages proches l'un de l'autre. « Comment peux-tu dire qu'on n'y peut rien ? »

« C'est vrai Harry, nous n'avons pas choisi d'être attirés l'un par l'autre... Il ne sert à rien de s'en priver, ça nous ferait plus de mal que de bien. »

« Mais je me sens tellement... dégueulasse face à Ariane! »

« Ne te torture pas l'esprit avec ça... »  
Drago l'embrassa, plus calmement, plus doucement que les autres fois même si cela renfermait la même passion. Harry passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, se pressa contre lui, passant sa langue entre les lèvres du blond, cherchant avec douceur sa partenaire. Un long moment s'écoula et se fut le manque d'air qui les obligea à se détacher. Front contre front, ils restèrent silencieux, la respiration légèrement haletante. Rêveusement, Drago passa une main sur le torse de Harry, dont la respiration s'accéléra à une vitesse fulgurante. Le brun s'éloigna presque aussitôt, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Ça n'a aucune logique tout cela! »  
Drago fit mine de s'approcher mais Harry se retourna brusquement, l'obligeant à rester là où il se trouvait d'un simple regard.

« Aucune logique. Ce n'est que de l'attirance physique, du désir! Il n'y a aucun sentiment! » s'écria-t-il, prit d'un étrange sentiment de malaise.

« Harry... »

« Non, il n'y a pas de Harry! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »  
Drago secoua la tête à la négative. « Ne dis pas ça Harry! »

« Drago, donne-moi une simple preuve que ce n'était pas que du désir! Si tu dis que je n'ai pas raison, alors prouve-le-moi! »  
Une étrange lueur brillait dans les yeux émeraude.

« Je ne saurais pas te le prouver... À part que de mon côté je ressens plus. Je suis sûr que si c'était seulement une attirance, on n'aurait pas recommencé. »

« Si, justement! »

« Non Harry! Si ce n'était qu'une attirance on aurait tôt fait de s'en rendre compte et d'arrêter! Mais je te ferai remarquer que sans la présence de Rogue... »  
Harry frissonna, avant de secouer la tête énergiquement. « Je ne suis pas convaincu. »

« Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus comme preuve ? » s'écria le blond.

Harry lui tourna dos et se saisit de son t-shirt et de sa robe. « Je vais faire un tour. On se revoit plus tard Dray... »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête pleine d'idées.

« C'est ça, dégage... » marmonna Drago, le coeur lourd.

Harry, qui n'avait pas entendu, sortit de la pièce, y laissant Drago, seul.

Traversant calmement un couloir glacial qui n'était pas isolé, et donc peu emprunté en hiver, Harry réfléchissait. Était-ce de l'attirance, ou y avait-il des sentiments derrière tout cela ? Est-ce que tout cela finirait comme avec Rogue ? Sans rien ? Ce n'avait été que de l'affection après tout. Il s'était trompé. Mais à ce moment-là, il était faible psychologiquement, seul en Belgique, ce qui n'était plus le cas! Pouvait-il quand même se tromper ? Aimait-il Drago ? Ou Ariane ?

S'arrêtant de marcher, il s'accouda à l'appui d'une grande fenêtre ouverte à l'année, regardant le lac gelé au loin, oubliant le froid et le vent. Il savoura un instant la sensation de fraîcheur que cela lui procurait, mettant de côté toute cette histoire. Dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas se confier a quelqu'un! Sauf peut-être...

Un vague sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres et il tourna brusquement les talons, se dirigeant au pas de course vers quelconque couloir. Il s'arrêta brusquement devant un endroit précis dans le mur, et appuya dans une fente. Aussitôt, la pierre devint aqueuse et Harry y plongea. Arrivé dans le couloir secret qui correspondait, il se mit en marche, pour remonter vers la Salle Noire. Salazar pourrait l'aider à faire le tri dans ses idées! Un bon quart d'heure s'écoula alors qu'il traversait les nombreux couloir, où, à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir, celui-ci scintillait pour laisser voir la pièce qu'il représentait. Harry arriva enfin devant la porte qui le mènerait à la salle principale. Sans perdre de temps, il poussa la porte et entra dans la pièce.

« Salazar ? » s'écria-t-il, sa voix se répercutant en écho dans la pièce sombre.

Un « pop » se fit entendre et l'adulte fut soudain près de lui.

« Tu m'as appelé Harry ? »

« Heureux de te voir Salazar! »

Le mage le regarda attentivement, et fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les bras dans un geste accueillant, et, après une brève hésitation, Harry alla s'y blottir avec un soupir.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? »

« Problème de coeur. » marmonna le brun, contre l'épaule du mage.

« Je t'avais dit que... »

« Ce n'est pas Ariane! » le coupa-t-il.

« Si c'est Rogue, je suis au courant... »

Harry releva la tête. « Quoi ? Comment... ? » Il soupira. « Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est... » Il hésita. « C'est Drago. » Harry appuya à nouveau sa tête contre le sorcier. « Dis-moi, c'est normale toutes ces attirances que je ressens, aussitôt que j'apprends à connaître une personne ? »

« Tu n'as pas été attiré par... »

« Hermione, ensuite Rogue, puis Ariane et Drago à présent! »

Salazar le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, et Harry eut un petit ricanement.

« Manquerait plus que toi. » Il soupira à nouveau. « J'en ai marre. Alors, c'est normal ? »

« Non, souvent tu le crois et ce n'est pas vrai. Hermione ça l'était, mais pas Rogue. Ariane, je t'ai dit dès le début que ce n'était pas une bonne idée... »

« Et Drago ? »

Salazar soupira. « Drago me parait mieux qu'Ariane. »

« C'est tout ? Pas de préjugé, rien ? »

Salazar se mit à le bercer doucement, et Harry se laissa faire, ne désirant pas se retirer de l'étreinte chaleureuse. « Rien. »

« Mais est-ce que moi et lui... »

« On ne peut pas prédire l'avenir Harry, je ne peux pas dire si vous avez un avenir ensemble. Mais pour l'instant, il me parait la relation la plus stable que tu puisses avoir. »

« Et Ariane ? Je ne peux tout de même pas... »

« C'est toi qui vois Harry, mais moi, elle ne me dit rien de bon cette fille. Drago et toi vous vous connaissez bien mieux. »

Potter soupira. « Qu'est-ce que je vais dire à Sirius... ? »

« Tu pourrais ne pas en parler, mais étant donné qu'il a lu dans ton esprit... Explique lui tout franchement si tu veux le garder près de toi. »

Harry acquiesça. Il ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre Sirius, il allait donc tout lui dire. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se détacha du mage et lui sourit.

« Merci, j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. »

« De rien, je serai toujours là pour toi, n'oublie pas! » Harry sourit, le serra une dernière fois contre lui et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce. « Si tu veux, vous pouvez emménager tous les deux ici, pour rester ensemble... »

Salazar sourit, avant de disparaître.

« Mais comment fait-il pour savoir tout ce qui se passe autour de moi ? s'interrogea brièvement le jeune homme. »

Réfléchissant aux dernières paroles du mage, Harry sourit à son tour, empruntant à nouveau les couloirs secrets. Il lui fallut deux fois moins de temps pour arrivé à destination, c'est-à-dire, dans le couloir où se trouvait les appartements de son parrain. Les Serpentard de septième année avaient terminés leurs cours pour aujourd'hui. Leur dernière période était libre, et, sachant que son groupe avec été le dernier de la journée pour Sirius, Harry avait prit la décision d'aller le voir à l'instant même.

Ressortant dans le couloir, Harry s'approcha du portrait représentant un grand chien noir – un sinistros – et y donna le mot de passe. La porte de chêne apparaissant, il y frappa deux fois, et l'entrouvrit.

« Sirius ? » demanda-t-il, passant sa tête dans l'embrassure, n'osant pas briser l'intimité de son parrain. Après tout, c'était chez lui, cet appartement.

Il entendit un bruit dans la pièce d'à côté et son parrain apparut près de lui. « Harry ? »  
L'adolescent lui fit un petit sourire, se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Je peux entrer ? »

« Bien sûr! Tu connais déjà, n'hésite pas, j'arrive. »  
Harry alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils et attendit que Sirius revienne, ce qui ne tarda pas.

« Du thé ? » proposa Patmol.

Harry répondit à la négative, ce qui incita son parrain à s'asseoir devant lui. « Je crois que... » Harry joignit ses mains nerveusement. « Que j'ai certaines choses à t'expliquer. » finit-il.

Sirius acquiesça, sans parler, attendant les explications de Harry.

« C'est à propos de ce que tu as vu tantôt, avec moi et Drago... » Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son parrain qui gardait les yeux baissés, et poursuivit : « Eh bien... »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit, s'y accoudant malgré la fraîcheur du soir qui commençait à tomber.

« Il y a encore Ariane, mais... Il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange chose à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure. J'ignore si c'était simplement une... attirance physique. » Il soupira et se retourna, la lueur des bougies se reflétant dans ses yeux de jade. « J'ai été voir Salazar tout à l'heure. J'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un et je ne savais pas à qui, donc, j'ai été lui en parler. » Harry marqua une pause, essayant de trouver le courage nécessaire pour continuer. « Il m'a affirmé que je n'avais pas à avoir honte de rien et de Drago était la... relation la plus stable que je puisse espéré pour le moment. Résultat, je suis venu t'en parler, et j'avoue que j'étais assez craintif de ta réaction vu... l'accident de tout à l'heure.

Harry soupira à nouveau.

« Comprends seulement que je t'en ai voulu. C'est ma vie privée Sirius, et je n'ai pas supporter que tu y pénètres, même si tu en fais partie en quelque sorte, mais pas dans ce... côté-là. »

« Je suis désolé... Je... J'ai été trop loin. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu paraissais si bizarre, et quand j'ai vu les premières images je... »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Enfin, ça l'était au début, maintenant non... »

« Pour ta relation avec Drago je... n'approuve pas particulièrement, mais c'est ta vie, je n'ai pas à intervenir dedans. »

Harry revint s'asseoir en face de lui, toujours un peu mal à l'aise.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup la famille Malefoy mais... Drago est différent. »

« Je ne le connais pas, je l'admets, mais vu tes premières années et sa famille, j'ai tendance à ne pas le voir du bon côté. »

« Il a changé. Et je crois que je l'y ai aidé, sans me vanter... On dirait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis avant moi. »

Sirius le jaugea un moment du regard, puis soupira. « Tout ce que je peux faire Harry, c'est te croire et te faire confiance. »

Son filleul eut le fantôme d'un sourire. « Merci... »

« Et pour Ariane ? »

Le petit sourire de Harry se figea aussitôt. « Je... J'en sais absolument rien, soupira-t-il, s'adossant à nouveau mollement dans son fauteuil. »

« Tu ne peux pas être à la fois avec... »

« Drago et elle, je sais... Mais je ne saurais pas choisir! »

« Qu'est-ce qui te semble le mieux Harry ? »

Celui-ci se leva. « J'en sais foutrement rien. » Il s'avança à nouveau vers la fenêtre. « D'un côté ou d'un autre, je me sens comme un grand salop. »

Sirius se tut, ne voulant pas influencer le choix de son filleul.

« Je ne connais pas Ariane depuis longtemps, mais j'ai passé avec elle de très bons moments. Quant à Drago je le connais depuis plus longtemps et j'ai toute confiance en lui, mais... »

« Mais... ? » reprit Sirius.

« On s'est engueulé souvent, j'aurais des remords pour Ariane, et puis je ne sais pas, je me sens un peu moins à l'aise à l'idée d'être avec lui. »

« Les préjugés je suppose. »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, observant la lune – la nuit était définitivement tombée – qui était pleine cette nuit-là.

« Pauvre Remus. »

« C'est déjà plus facile avec la potion tu sais... »

« Oui, mais quand même... »

« Il a su s'habituer. »

« On ne peut pas s'habituer à cela. C'est impossible. »

« Je t'assure que si, lorsqu'on vit toujours comme ça... mais ce n'est pas spécialement drôle, j'admets. »

« Je ne saurais pas. Trop de regard, je ne pourrais pas! » soupira Harry.

Refermant la fenêtre d'un geste brusque Harry revint vers Black. « Je crois que je vais aller courir un peu. La nuit est fraîche et ça me changera les idées. »

Sirius eut un sourire. « Allez file gamin, la nuit est jeune et toi aussi, moi j'ai des copies à corriger. »  
Harry lui sourit à son tour, et, après l'avoir brièvement serrer dans ses bras, sortis des appartements de son parrain, se dirigeant vers le parc, sans avoir conscience que quelqu'un le suivait – encore une fois.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, il se transforma et pénétra sous le couvert des arbres, se fondant dans le décor. La personne qui le suivait augmenta le rythme pour ne pas être distancé, et ne quitta pas l'animal des yeux. Gambadant tranquillement – et de manière totalement ridicule pour un loup – Harry laissa ses sens le guider. Brusquement, il quitta le sentier, décidant d'affronter les dangers de la forêt. Rien ne valait un peu d'adrénaline pour se changer les idées. Le souvenir de la nuit de pleine lune où il était revenu du chalet était bien présent dans son esprit, et il comptait bien profiter de sa forme animale pour vivre d'autres choses! Prenant de la vitesse, il banda ses muscles au dernier moment et bondit sur le tronc d'un arbre, le traversant avec aise afin d'éviter de se tremper dans le cours d'eau qui ruisselait sous lui.

Sans bruit, à pas de loup – ce qu'il était de toute façon – il se faufila parmi les végétaux dénudés de toutes feuilles. C'est alors qu'il entendit un bruit, ses sens étant aiguisés. Il resta immobile et attendit de voir ce que c'était. Il fut surpris d'apercevoir une petite silhouette – humaine, et non animale. Qui était l'inconscient qui se promenait en forêt une nuit de pleine lune ? Autant lui faire un peu peur, il déguerpirait ainsi! Se contractant sur le sol, Harry attendit un moment, et lorsqu'il fut sûr de ne pas manquer sa cible, il bondit. Il plaqua l'adolescent au sol tandis que celui-ci poussait un cri d'effroi. Harry descendit de son dos et vit la personne se relever. Celle-ci le regarda un moment, avec une pure terreur, et finit par se calmer, reconnaissant l'animal au sombre pelage noir et aux yeux d'un doré étincelant.

« Harry... »

Celui-ci se retransforma aussitôt. « Drago ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici par Merlin ?! »

« Je... te suivais. »

« Dans la forêt ? Mais t'es complètement inconscient ma parole! Une nuit de pleine lune de plus! T'as pensé aux loups-garous ? »

« Y'a peu de chances qu'il y en ai! »

« J'en ai rencontré la dernière fois. » dit froidement Harry.

Drago se tut et baissa les yeux.

« Tu devrais rentrée. » recommanda le brun.

« Et toi ? »

« Moi, j'ai ma forme d'Animagus, et je suis venu me changer les idées. »

« Je refuse de te laisser seul ici. »

« Je n'ai pas quatre ans, je sais me protéger seul. Et ce serait encore moi qui devrais te protéger, tu n'es pas Animagus! »

« J'ai mes bases! »

« Mais tu ne sais pas te transformer encore! »

« Je m'en fous, je reste. »

« Arrête de faire ton enfant gâté, tu veux ? »

« Je ne suis pas un enfant gâté! »

« Toute ta vie tu l'as été Drago! Tu as eu tout ce que tu voulais! »

« Tu n'en sais rien... »

« J'en sais suffisamment! »

« TAIS-TOI! »

Drago avait hurlé, surprenant Harry. Un grand silence s'en suivit comme si toute la forêt avait répondu à son ordre. Le regardant un moment, Harry lui tourna dos et balaya d'un geste de la main les broussailles qui lui barraient le chemin.

« Très bien, tente donc de me suivre si tu t'en crois si capable que ça. »

Harry se transforma et piqua une pointe de vitesse, laissant rapidement Drago derrière lui. Ses yeux regardaient tout autour de lui tandis qu'il courait à en perdre haleine. Sans regarder derrière lui, il se faufila entre les arbustes épineux et se terra rapidement dans un terrier assez grand pour l'abriter et qui, à première vu, était déserts. Cinq minutes après, Drago apparut, scrutant l'obscurité. « Je sais que tu es là Harry! »

Celui-ci ne répondit, le regardant de sa cachette. Drago leva la tête et sortit sa baguette.

« _Lumos_! »

Un faisceau de lumière vint éclairer les arbres. Celui-ci se terra un peu plus contre le sol, fixant Drago, ses yeux brillant dans l'obscurité. Heureusement, Drago ne passa pas le rayon sur le Survivant, qui s'amusa de voir le blond continuer sa route sans le voir.

« Harry, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Je le sais que tu me regardes, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé seul au beau milieu de la forêt! » résonna à nouveau la voix de Drago.

Pourtant, aucune réponse ne lui vint, pas même le souffle du vent hivernal.

« Harry... »

Drago soupira et s'assit à terre. Harry le regarda faire en se demandant ce que son ami allait faire à présent.

« Tant que tu ne te montreras pas, je vais rester là! Peu importe si une bestiole sanguinaire se montre! Elle n'aura qu'à me dévorer! Ça te fera peut-être un peu réfléchir... »

Au fond de son antre Harry réprima un grondement désapprobateur. Il ne devait pas céder...

« De _toute fa__çon je ne lui doit rien, il n'avait qu'à pas venir!_ » songea le Survivant, bien décidé à rester caché.

Il y eut soudain un hurlement qui résonna, non loin d'eux. La respiration de Harry devint aussitôt plus saccadée. Devait-il y aller ? Non! Ou peut-être... Incertain, il attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer... Tandis que Drago se retournait brusquement.

À une vingtaine de mettre de là, une ombre se forma dans l'obscurité, écartant les buissons épineux. Harry se transforma aussitôt, et aussi silencieusement que la fois précédente il s'approcha du blond. Au moment même ou le loup-garou sentit Drago et que celui ci l'aperçut, Harry se jeta sur la bête et l'immobilisa au sol. Il se fit projeter par l'animal, l'effet de surprise perdu. L'homme-loup gronda et s'approcha de Drago, les crocs étincelants. Harry bondit dans son dos, plantant les siens dans la chaire du loup-garou. Il devait détourner l'attention de celui-ci sur lui. Le loup grogna et se secoua afin de faire tomber son adversaire, ce qui réussit rapidement. Harry, ne se laissant pas abattre, fonça à nouveau sur lui. Pourtant, il n'eut même pas le temps d'atteindre la bête que celle-ci arrêta son élan d'un coup d'épaule, le balançant sur l'arbre le plus proche. Harry poussa gémissement pitoyable, réceptionnant le coup sur son dos. Il revint pourtant à l'attaque, grondant, les babines retroussées sur ses crocs rougie par le sang, se plaçant entre Drago et l'hybride.

Drago regardait le spectacle, mi-effrayé par le loup-garou, et mi-heureux que Harry l'ait secourut. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit, il n'était pas particulièrement rassuré. La bête, la gueule écumante de bave, osa faire un pas en avant, Harry le rappela à l'ordre poussant un rugissement puissant. Le loup-garou finit par faire demi-tour, voyant qu'il n'atteindrait pas l'adolescent par là. Harry s'autorisa un peu de repos en s'affalant sur le sol. Drago s'approcha de lui, s'agenouillant à sa droite. Lorsqu'il voulut poser sa main sur le dos du félin, celui-ci gronda faiblement. Reculant aussitôt sa main, Drago observa Harry se releva avec lenteur et empoigna la manche de son chandail pour l'entraîner vers la sortie de la forêt. Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Drago préféra monter sur le dos du loup, et voyant que celle-ci n'y voyait aucune objection, il se calla derrière les pattes inférieures. Aussitôt fait, Harry piqua un sprint, ne même pas le loisir à Drago d'observer les alentours, le paysage défilant trop vite.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient la lisière de la forêt, un hurlement sinistre survint non loin d'eux. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du canin qui bondit en dehors du lieu qu'on aurait pu qualifier de maudit. Si tôt fait, Harry se retransforma, alors que la silhouette du loup-garou se dessinait dans l'obscurité.

« Va chercher Sirius! Vite! » ordonna le brun, reprenant sa forme originelle.

Drago acquiesça lentement et c'en fut en courant au château pour prévenir le parrain du Survivant. Harry se retourna à temps pour voir le loup-garou approcher de lui. Il se retransforma directement et recula de quelques pas pour avoir une meilleure lancée si le loup venait à attaquer.

La gueule écumante, les yeux ambre du loup-garou le fixaient sans ciller, avançant lentement vers lui. Harry se mit à gronder à nouveau. Contre tout attente, l'homme-loup fonça soudain sur lui et Harry eut tout juste le temps de se bouger pour éviter de se faire arracher la tête, une patte le happa tout de même et le fit valser près de trois mètres plus loin. Se releva misérablement, il revint à l'attaque, bondissant sur le dos de l'homme. Celui-ci se baissa et le saut de Harry le mena trop loin. Roulant sur lui-même pour éviter d'avoir trop mal, il eut tout de même du mal à se relever. C'est à cet instant qu'un grand chien noir déboula. Le loup-garou s'immobilisa instantanément, le reconnaissant. Se remettant sur ses pattes, Harry s'ébroua, et s'en fut un peu plus loin, voulant un peu de calme pour se retransformer et vérifier ses blessures.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr d'être plus ou moins caché dans l'obscurité croissante de la nuit, il se retransforma et s'assied au sol, les dents serrées. Il avait affreusement mal et son dos lui donnant l'impression d'être en feu, sa joue était éraflée il aurait certainement plusieurs bleus au niveau des côtes dans les prochains jours.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le Survivant sursauta violemment et se retourna d'un bond, pour voir Drago approcher. « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Pourquoi t'es pas resté au château ? »

« C'est ma faute alors... »

« Oui! Tu m'aurais écouté on en serait pas là! »

« T'es blessé ? »

« Ça peut aller. »

Serrant les dents et espérant que sa douleur ne paraîtrait pas sur son visage, Harry se redressa sur ses pieds.

« Harry, tu es très pâle, tu devrais rester assis quelques minutes! »

Celui-ci le foudroya du regard, et sortit de son coin, à l'abri des regards vérifiant que le loup-garou n'était pas dans les environs. Lui et Sirius devaient être partis plus loin. Tout en se dirigeant vers le château. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, et lorsqu'il la regarda, un peu de sang l'avait taché. « Ça m'apprendra à sortir dans la forêt, un soir de pleine lune. » se dit-il pour lui-même.

Arrivé au château, il ne pensait déjà plus qu'à une chose : Retrouver son lit et dormir. Malheureusement, il devrait pour bien faire parler à Drago d'eux deux, et voir Ariane quelques minutes. Des pas résonnèrent derrière lui, et son meilleur ami entra lui aussi dans le château. Voyant plus clairement l'état de Harry à la lueur des torches, il se figea sur place.

« T'es mal en point. » déclara-t-il, s'approchant. Et ton chandail est fichu.

« M'en fous, tant que je peux dormir. »

« J'ai de la potion cicatrisante, si tu veux... »

Harry acquiesça. Le blond l'entraîna donc dans les cachots, jusqu'à la salle commune. Celle-ci était plus ou moins peuplée, en raison que le dîner n'était toujours pas terminé. Sans saluer qui que ce soit, les deux Serpentard montèrent dans leur dortoir où ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit, retirant son chandail, ou du moins les lambeaux qu'il en restait, tandis que Drago farfouillait dans ses tiroirs pour trouver la potion. Pendant que Drago cherchait, Harry se rendit compte de leur position. Seuls dans une chambre, à deux, alors qu'ils avaient auparavant... Ayant brutalement chaud, le Survivant maudit ses pensées et attendit. Pourtant, ses ardeurs ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire, son pantalon se fit plus petit.

« _Putain de merde!_ »

Il se leva brusquement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre magiquement créée pour que les Serpentard puissent observer à l'extérieur, étant donné qu'il se trouvait aux cachots.

« Ça va Harry ? » demanda le blond, toujours dans ses tiroirs.

« Ouais, je regarde juste si Sirius est visible... »

C'était totalement faux, mais il avait fallut trouver une réponse rapide et c'est ce que Harry avait fait

« Et il l'est ? »

« Je vois rien, fait trop noir. »

« Il ne va rien arriver, ne t'inquiète pas... »

« C'était Remus. »

« Lupin ? »

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, toujours dos à lui. « C'était lui. »

« Et comment tu le sais ? »

« Il a arrêté tout mouvement en voyant Patmol. C'était lui... Dans un état où il ne pouvait pas se contrôler. »

Ses yeux flamboyèrent à ce moment. « Rogue ne lui a pas fournit sa potion... »

« Harry, mieux vaut laisser Black et Lupin s'en charger! »

« Il va payer ce... »

« Harry! Tu sais très bien que c'est de toi dont il veut se venger! »

L'ancien Gryffondor se retourna brutalement. « Et bien qu'il commence par s'en prendre à la bonne personne, et pas à mes proches! » s'écria-t-il, la voix tremblantes d'une émotion contenue.

« Moi je préfère qu'il s'en prennent à eux, tandis qu'à toi. »

« C'est abject! »

« Oui, mais après ce qu'il t'a fait... »

« J'irai le voir, gronda Potter. Autant régler cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Demain, à la première heure, je me présente dans son bureau. »

« Alors, je viens avec toi! »

« Pas question, c'est entre lui et moi. »

« Mais... »

« J'ai dit NON Drago! »

« Et s'il te saute dessus ? »

« Alors il verra pourquoi on me dit le Survivant. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. »

Drago avait baissé les yeux. La fureur de Harry sembla à ce moment ce liquéfier.

« Il a faillit le faire une fois, cette fois pourtant, il ne s'approchera pas de moi à plus de un mètre où je le scotche sur son mur! »

« Fais attention, s'il te plait... »

En cet instant, Drago avait l'air d'un petit enfant, gêné et inquiet. Harry se sentit fondre et se retint à grande peine d'aller le prendre dans ses bras. Drago se saisit de sa potion, et s'approcha de Harry, contournant le lit à baldaquin au rideau de sois couleur jade.

« Va t'asseoir! » ordonna-t-il.

Le brun obéit docilement. Drago s'approcha de lui et s'assit derrière lui. Ses mains se posèrent sur le dos de son ami et il commença de les faire bouger, massant les épaules et les omoplates de son ami éreinté. Un brutal frisson parcourut Harry lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur des mains de Drago sur sa peau glacée. Appliquant la potion, le blond travaillait à la faire pénétrer dans les pores de la peau, frottant avec appuyant délicieusement sur le dos de Harry qui, en un rien de temps, en eut la chair de poule. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque Malefoy passa dans le creux de ses reins, endroit plus que sensible pour lui.

« Dray, tu cherches à me faire perdre le contrôle ou quoi ? »  
Pour seule réponse, une langue vint se poser dans sur sa nuque, léchant du creux du cou jusque derrière l'oreille. Une brusque bouffé de chaleur envahit le brun. « Oh merde, gémit-il. »

Il ferma les yeux, tentant d'écarter ses pensées de Drago... chose inutile dans leur position actuelle. Drago continua d'embrasser la nuque d'Harry, passant sa langue, ignorant les frissons de son ami. Ni tenant plus, Harry s'écarta légèrement et se retourna, plaquant le blond sur son lit, sous lui, l'embrassant furieusement. Drago passa sa main dans le dos de Harry, tandis que l'autre empoignait sa chemise pour le plaquer plus encore contre lui.

« Je... m'en... hmmm, fou com... plètement si... j'ai l'air d... d'un salaud. J... Je te... veux tr... trop! » souffla Harry entre plusieurs baiser, tentant de dégrafer le pantalon de Malfoy.

Drago sourit et le laissa faire, l'aidant même dans sa tâche tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le blond fut parcourut d'un frisson lorsque la main de Harry le frôla plus intimement. Ledit Harry passa sa langue sur les lèvres du blond, descendant lentement sur son corps, prenant bien soin de le torturer comme il se devait. Drago gémit en sentant Harry passer sur son bas-ventre, déjà en feu. Bien décidé à ce qu'il ne soit pas le seul exposé à cette torture, il essaya de prendre la position dominante... Chose perdue avec Harry qui défendit chèrement sa place en le repoussant sur le lit.

« Un Potter ne se laisse pas dominer. » lui souffla Harry, assis sur son ventre, les yeux brillants d'un désir fou.

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre, Harry reprit possession de ses lèvres, jouant avec sa langue,mordillant ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains sur le torse de Draco, ses doigts se baladant sur sa peau comme pour dessiner d'étranges symboles. Drago s'écarta légèrement de lui, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Avant que Harry ait pu faire quoique ce soit, il le fit basculer sur le côté.

« Tricheur! » gronda la brun.

« Serpentard... Totalement Serpentard!**1** » souffla Drago en souriant, s'asseyant sur Harry comme celui-ci l'avait fait précédemment.

L'ancien Gryffondor se tortilla sous lui pour s'extirper, le souffle court, ne cessant d'humecter ses lèvres sèches à l'aide de sa langue.

« Tu ne bougeras pas de là. » dit le blond en souriant d'une manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier de diabolique.

Harry gronda et se redressa sous le blond du mieux qu'il put, se maintenant assis à l'aide de ses coudes.

« Tu veux parier mon cher ? »

« Oh non, j'en connais déjà l'issue... »

« Que tu crois ça! »

« Vois-tu, je vais d'abord me frotter légèrement à toi. (Drago bougea légèrement sur Harry) Ensuite, je vais t'embrasser. (Drago s'exécuta rapidement, sans laisser le temps à Harry d'approfondir le baiser, à la plus grand frustration de celui-ci) et enfin, je vais te déshabiller... (Drago commença à défaire le pantalon de Harry qui se laissa retomber en gémissant) Tu vois ? Quoi de plus simple ? »

Harry ne répondit rien, essayant de ne pas gémir en sentant la main de Drago sur son membre durcis. La tête renverser vers l'arrière, les yeux fermés, il haletait.

« Tu devrais verrouiller la porte » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Drago.

« Verrouille la porte! » ordonna Harry, rouvrant brusquement les yeux. « Blaise... »

« Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il revienne ? »

« Là, il monte l'escalier, donc si tu ne veux pas qu'il nous voit, tu te dépêches s'il te plait! »

Drago se releva rapidement, cherchant frénétiquement sa baguette dans ses vêtements au sol. Le trouvant trop lent, Harry se redressa et se saisit de sa baguette qui se trouvait non loin de lui, comme toujours.

« _Collaporta!_ »

La porte se verrouilla au moment où la poignée s'actionnait. Les deux garçons retinrent leur souffle tandis qu'ils entendaient Blaise râler contre la porte. Une série de juron suivit et il y eut un martèlement d'enfer contre la cloison. Enfin, après quelques minutes, l'adolescent partit en maugréant.

« Il va appeler Rogue. » murmura Drago quand il fut certain que le garçon soit parti.

« Qu'il l'appelle. » gronda Harry en se craquant les jointures. « Je l'attend de pied ferme celui-là. »

« Harry! Il est hors de question que tu attendes là que Snape vienne! »

« Oh si, c'est justement ce que je vais faire! »

« Pas à moitié nu et sur un lit! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais ne trouvant pas d'argument assez convainquant, il soupira. « Très bien, tu as gagné! »

Harry sourit et se leva s'approchant de lui d'une démarche féline. « Mais en attendant... »

« Harry, tu es devenu suicidaire ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est suicidaire de vouloir continuer alors que Rogue pourrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre et nous trouver dans une position... compromettante. »

« J'aurais pourtant cru que tu aimais les défis. »

« Oui, mais pas à ce point... »

« Moi si! » souffla Potter, l'embrassant sur ce.

Drago répondit rapidement, avant de se détacher lentement. « Harry... »

« Tu n'es pas drôle Drago! »

« Je sais. »

« Arrête un peu toutes ces convictions et laisse-toi faire. » lui souffla Harry au creux de l'oreille.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable... Pas avec Rogue! »

« Rogue n'est pas encore là. »

« Il va arriver... »

« Oui, mais pas dans la minute! »

« Bientôt quand même! »

« Très bien... » dit froidement Harry.

Il s'écarta entièrement et se rhabilla, sans regarder Draco, qui sentit comme un vide en lui. D'un coup de baguette, Harry déverrouilla la porte puis alla s'asseoir sur son lit et se saisit d'un livre.

« Harry... »

Celui-ci ne cilla même pas, continuant de lire, ou du moins faire semblant.

« C'est seulement que... »

« Que quoi ? » répliqua celui-ci.

« Je ne veux pas que Rogue... »

« Quoi ? Qu'il quoi ? Que voudrais-tu qu'il fasse, hein ? »

« Il t'en veut déjà! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?! S'il me touche encore, je peux lui faire perdre son job! »

« Tout le monde sait que tu l'as toujours détesté, ils ne te croiront pas! »

« Oh Drago, arrête de tout dramatiser tu veux ?! »

« Mais je ne dramatise rien! »

« Et c'est à moi que tu veux faire croire ça ? »

« Je te jure! »

« Alors avoue simplement que t'en a pas envie, au lieu d'inventer des excuses bidons! »

Drago resta quelques instants stupéfait, avant de rire. « Attend, si je n'en avais pas envie, tu crois vraiment qu'on serait en train de parler de ça ? Tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais provoqué ? Tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus, et je ne t'ai pas repoussé! Et tu oses dire que je n'en avais pas envie! »

« On ne sait jamais... »

« C'est n'importe quoi! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et Draco se tut. Ils demeurèrent silencieux quelques temps, avant que Drago ne reprenne la parole.

« Je te jure que c'est à cause de Rogue... »

« Arrête de te justifier, tu veux ? »

« Si je me justifie, c'est que je ne veux pas encore te perdre! »

Harry le regarda un long moment. « Prouve-le alors! »

« Oh pitié Harry! Il y a quelques heures c'est toi qui ne voulais pas, et maintenant tu m'engueules parce que je te demande d'attendre que Rogue soit passé! »

On vint à ce moment toquer – ou plutôt tambouriner – à la porte, et la voix du maître des potions s'éleva:

« Qui a verrouillé cette porte ? »

« Elle n'est pas verrouillé! » répondit Harry, froidement.

Rogue entra aussitôt, et regarda rapidement les deux garçons. Un bref soulagement passa sur ses traits, mais il le dissimula rapidement.

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi Mr Zabini n'a pas su entrer, dans ce cas ? »

« Est-ce notre faute s'il est incapable d'ouvrir une porte ? » demanda froidement Drago, sur les nerfs.

« Peut-être oui, si vous aviez verrouillé la porte. »

« Et bien ce n'est pas le cas! » lui répondit Harry, les yeux brûlants de haine.

Il était impatient de parler de cette histoire de potion tue-loup à Rogue, mais ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni le moment.

« Comportement, Mr Potter! Je ne voudrais pas avoir à vous mettre une retenue... »

Un sourire hypocrite vint transformer son visage et Drago se leva, furieux. Il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Rogue lorsque Harry vint vers lui et le retint par le bras.

« J'ai le regret de vous annoncer _Monsieur _qu'il faudra en parler à mon parrain si vous voulez me mettre en retenue. Il y a eu quelques... évènements qui ne l'ont pas enchanter. »

« Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de la permission de votre parrain, étant votre professeur, Mr Potter! Et vous, Mr Malefoy, réfléchissez donc à ce que vous faites! »

« Tranquille Drago. » lui souffla Harry à l'oreille, étant derrière lui.

Il retourna son attention sur Rogue.

« Il le faudra pourtant, car, vous n'avez plus l'autorisation de vous approchez à moins de un mètre, seul en ma présence. »

« Ah oui... et bien sachez que je ne pourrais recevoir cet ordre que par le directeur... »

Il s'approcha de Harry, si bien qu'il ne se trouva plus qu'à quelques pas de lui.

« Alors en attendant, il faudra vous plier a ce que je veux... » murmura-t-il.

Une lueur de rébellion s'alluma dans les yeux émeraude de Harry.

« Ça reste à voir. » lui répondit-il à voix basse, les dents serrées.

La main toujours sur le bras de Drago, le blond sentit les doigts de Harry raffermir sa poigne sous son énervement, si bien que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire.

« C'est tout vu. »

Rogue se retourna vers Drago et fit un rictus, avant de se détourner et de se diriger vers la porte. La respiration de Harry s'était accélérée dû à l'angoisse lorsque Rogue s'était approché de lui, et maintenant qu'il semblait partir, il reprenait peu à peu son calme, mais sa respiration restait toujours irrégulière. Le maître des potions leur jeta un dernier regard avant de sortir. Drago expira, ne s'étant même pas rendu compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration. Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry referma la porte par un acte magique en lâchant enfin le bras du blond et en le ramenant lentement vers lui. Il tremblait légèrement et semblait un peu ébranlé.

« Tu vois! Je te l'avais dit! Imagine seulement qu'il nous ait trouvé occupés! »

« Je vais très bien... »

« C'est cela, et je suis Merlin! »

« Pourtant, j'aurais cru. » se moqua gentiment Harry, retournant s'asseoir.

Drago soupira, regardant Harry se détendre peu à peu.

« Tu veux toujours aller le voir seul demain ? »

Harry releva les yeux, puis après ce qui avait semblait une brève hésitation, il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« J'irai demain. »

« Je viens avec toi, et cette fois tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis! Pas après ce qui vient de se passer... »

« Drago, ce n'est pas la peine. Je suis un grand garçon, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. »

« Je préfère ne même pas prendre le risque! »

« Je demanderai à Sirius, alors! »

Drago plissa les yeux. « Oh bien sûr, Sirius, le grand sauveur! »

« Dray... Tu ne serais pas jaloux ? » le taquina le brun. « C'est mon parrain... »

« Et moi je suis ton ami! »

« Pas la peine d'aller nous énerver tous les deux avec Rogue demain... Reste plutôt ici, ou va en cours toi! »

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais suivre les cours en te sachant avec lui ? »

« Tu devrais, ce n'est quand même pas la fin du monde! »

« S'il touche, ce le sera pour moi. »

« Dray... »

« Y'a pas de Dray! Tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait oser! Ce type serait assez cinglé pour le faire Harry! Il te veut, tu lui fais perdre complètement la tête! »

Harry sourit malicieusement. « Tu te rends compte du succès que j'ai ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment de rire! »

« Il faut bien le prendre en riant! »

« Tu trouves drôle qu'on te prenne pour un morceau de viande aux enchères ? **2** »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas de cette manière qu'on me qualifie! N'exagère pas tout de même. »

« Je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre te touche... »

« Jaloux, et possessif en plus! Dois-je te rappeler que j'ai une petite amie ? »

Le regard de Drago s'obscurcit. « Non... Ce n'était pas nécessaire! Justement, tu ne l'as pas vu depuis un certain temps celle-là... »

« Hier, et elle est en cours. »

« Justement! Elle est trop studieuse, pas du tout ton style! »

« Je crois que je le sais mieux, Drago. » dit Harry froidement.

« Harry, je te connais. »

« Peut-être pas assez bien. »

« Tu as raison. Je suis curieux de savoir comment tu vas lui expliquer ces curieux suçons que tu as au cou... »

Harry rosit légèrement. « Eh bien... » commença-t-il, cherchant vivement une réponse.

« Pourquoi tu ne romps pas avec elle ? » l'interrompit Drago faiblement.

« Parce que je tiens à elle, et que je ne veux pas! »

« Et moi ? » souffla le blond.

« Toi, c'est différent. Tu es mon meilleur ami... »

Le visage de Drago se ferma automatiquement.

« Ton meilleur ami hein ? Autant l'être jusqu'au bout alors! »

Le blond prit ses distances automatiquement, et se détourna pour ne pas que Harry voit ses yeux humides.

« Dray... »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! »

« Tu lui briseras le coeur si elle découvre la vérité Harry! »

« Je sais. » souffla celui-ci, s'approchant dans le dos du blond, mais...

« Pas de mais! Tu l'as choisie, je n'ai pas ma place. Je l'ai parfaitement compris! »

« Non, tu n'as rien compris! »

« Alors explique-toi! » répliqua Drago se retournant brusquement.

Harry recula de surprise lorsqu'il vit l'air de souffrance de son ami.

« Je... »

« Tu quoi hein ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu... ressentais quelque chose dans toute cette histoire. »

« C'est ça! Donc en fait tu as joué avec moi, assouvissant tes gentilles pulsions, et après tu comptais me laisser en pensant que ça ne changerait rien pour moi ? »

« Mais non! »

« Menteur! »

« Pas du tout! Il n'y avait pas que seulement du désir dans toute cette histoire Drago! »

« C'est ça! Ben pourquoi tu choisi Ariane alors ? »

« Je ne la choisis pas! »

« Alors laisse-la tomber! »

« Je n'ai choisis personne Drago! »

« Donc, tu joues avec nous deux! »

« Je ne joue avec personne... »

« Et tu comptes faire quoi alors, être avec les deux en même temps ? »

« Ce serait une solution... » répondit le brun faiblement.

« TU RIGOLES OU QUOI ? »

« Pas du tout... »

« Tu comptes la tromper en étant avec moi en même temps ?! »

« Pourquoi pas... ? »

« Non mais t'as trop bu toi! »

« Pourquoi ça te gêne ? »

« Tu joues avec mes sentiments Harry! Et tu joueras aussi avec les siens si elle découvre tout! »

« Mais... »

« Tout est pour ton petit confort! Tu t'imagines que je vais accepter ça ? »

« J'aurais cru... »

« Je ne suis pas un jouet Harry! »

« Et ce n'est pas de la façon dont de je vois. »

« Eh bien on dirait! Je ne me plierai jamais à ton petit jeu de tromperie! »

« Ce n'est pas un jeu! »

« Eh bien c'est quoi alors ? »

« Rien du tout! Je ne peux tout simplement pas choisir! »

« Eh bien je vais choisir, dans ce cas! Reste donc avec elle, et j'espère bien qu'elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé et te trompera à son tour! »

Drago sortit de la pièce et claqua la porte. Harry regarda la porte, consterné. Il soupira et se laissa retomber sur son lit, les bras en croix, fixant le baldaquin. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher Ariane, il avait des sentiments pour elle, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Drago... Il se replia sur lui-même en position foetal et se retourna sur le côté, fixant le mur, les yeux vides.

Drago, une fois la salle quittée, se demanda quoi faire... Il aurait voulu, lui, pouvoir parler a quelqu'un... Harry avait Sirius, mais lui ? Auparavant, il serait peut-être allé voir Snape, mais c'était hors de question à présent... Mais peut-être que... Il sourit et sortit de la salle commune, se dirigeant vers le hall pour emprunter un couloir, pour accéder à une certaine trappe... Arrivé, après un certain temps, à la Salle Noire, il appela Salazar à voix haute et une forme apparut un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard lui faisant face. Celui-ci le regarda un moment, d'abord étonné, puis lut au fond des yeux de Drago une certaine douleur et il ouvrit les bras pour permettre au jeune blond de venir s'y réfugier. Drago se précipita presque dans les bras de l'homme et laissa couler quelques larmes tandis que celui-ci le berçait comme un enfant. « C'est Harry ? »

Le Serpentard ne fit que renifler.

« Je lui avais dit de faire attention et que cette jeune fille ne lui apporterait rien de bon. » souffla le mage, enlaçant toujours l'adolescent.

« C'est vrai ? »

« Oui... Elle ne peut lui apporter que des ennuis, mais il ne s'en rend pas encore compte. »

« Il l'a choisie... »

« Il te l'a dit ? »

« Dans un sens... »

« Il changera d'avis. »

« Il voulait être avec nous deux en même temps! Comme si j'allais accepter ça! »

Drago renifla et s'essuya les yeux.

« Il t'aime Drago, crois-moi... Il ne peut seulement pas encore l'accepter. Il est un peu perdu en ce moment... »

« J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi. »

« Laisse lui quelques temps, il reviendra vite vers toi! »

« Et il me blessera encore! »

« S'il le fait, ce n'est pas de son plein gré! »

« Il le fera tout de même... »

« Gamin, dis-toi bien une chose. S'il fait ça, il perdra ce qu'il a de plus précieux! »

Drago regarda Salazar qui souriait, et il sourit légèrement aussi. « Merci beaucoup. »

« Pas de merci... Je t'ai simplement dit que la vérité... »

Drago se serra une dernière fois contre lui, avant de se dégager.

« N'essaye pas de le tirer Drago, il viendra de lui-même. »

Avant que le blond n'ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, Salazar reprit: « Harry n'aime pas qu'on le force à quoi que ce soit, ne t'y mets pas toi aussi. »

« Alors qu'il ne me force pas à accepter son choix s'il ne me convient pas! »

« Il ne le fera pas, rassure-toi. »

Drago sourit.

« Tu sais... Il ne fait pas exprès de blesser son entourage... »

« Il ferait parfois bien de s'en rendre compte, ça ne lui fera pas de mal, à lui! »

Salazar rit doucement. « Je sais... Il apprendra, comme moi j'ai appris. »

Drago rit doucement, se sentant beaucoup mieux.

« Je vais y aller maintenant... »

« Passe une bonne fin de journée Draco, à bientôt je suppose! »

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, et Drago acquiesça. Alors qu'il venait de se retourner, Salazar disparut.

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**1 :** Et voilà l'art de choisir un titre!

**2 :** Merci à Anonymoua alias Ano, pour ce petit cliché héhéhé!

**---------------------------------------------------------**

-Étant donné ce merdique de qui n'a pas cru bon d'afficher notre e-mail, je le remet à nouveau.

_Duoinfernal_ là vous mettez un A commercial voilà!

-Il y a une petit nouveauté également. Un site Internet, ainsi qu'un forum ont été créé pour cette fiction. Mais puisque ne prendra pas compte des adresses, je l'ai ai inclus dans notre biographie! Je vous invite à venir vous inscrire sur le forum ;o) Vous êtes tous les bienvenus!

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Un peu de publicité**

Lors d'une de mes nuits blanches avec deux bonnes amies à moi, nos esprits tordus ont créé une fic totalement débile. Je vous invite à venir la lire en grand nombre :

_- How to deal with death_ par : Les Moires

**---------------------------------------------------------**

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus! À présent...

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

P.S. : Félicitation à tous. Vous avez dépassé (ou presque) la mage fixé pour les review, à 2 commentaires près! (328/330)

_Le Duo Infernal._


	25. Tel une bête

**Disclaimer**** :** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture!

**Note des auteurs : **Eh voilà un nouveau chapitre! Content ? Il n'est pas en retard. Nous espérons sincèrement que vous l'aimerez, personnellement, c'est un de mes préférés! Veuillez prendre note que le forum est désormais en ligne, ainsi que le site Internet de Totalement Serpentard. Nous vous invitons tous à venir vous y inscrire! Une foule de chose vous y attendent. Au plaisir de vous parler sur le Forum :oP Bonne lecture à tous!

**RARs**** :**

****

Kikou tout le monde! C'est (enfin) Siria, qui vais (enfin) m'occuper des reviews! loll ch'est parti!  
  
**kobe23:** on peut dire que tu en a laissé des messages! Lol mais c'est super sympa d'avoir autant reviewer! On est désolées pour les slashs, mais l'histoire tourne comme ça, c'est décidé depuis longtemps... j'espère que l'histoire continue de te plaire quand même! bisous, et encore merci pour toutes ces reviews!  
  
**Onalurca**: mdrrr eh oui, il a tendance a etre exaspérant, Harry, quand il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut! c'est marrant de voir que moi c'est plutot Dray mon perso préféré dans le duo infernal, et Laika c'est Harry! Donc toi et moi on est du même avis :p j'espère que tu aimes, gros bisous!  
  
**Yuki-chan**: Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques pas d'être déçu pour H/D même si ça a tendance a être lent! Par contre, désolé, je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sur Ariane et Sal, tout simplement parce que c'est un élément important de la suite, et que je ne veux pas dévoiler! donc tu verras ça bientôt... pas tout tout de suite, mais bientôt!  
  
**4rine**: merci beaucoup! j'espère que celui-ci te plait aussi... cotninue de reviewer, ca nous encourage a poursuivre, ça fait toujous très plaisir! bisous  
  
**Gally-chan**: pense que si tu nous tortures, moi et Laika on pourra peut-être pas continuer parce qu'on sera en mauvais état... et puis tu veux pas torturer de pauvres auteurs au travail comme nous, si? loll j'espère que ce chapitre te plait! -xxx-  
  
**cyrca** : aucune inquiétude a avoir, Harry et Dray c'est pour bientôt! enfin, tu verras, mais tu ne seras pas déçue on peut te l'assurer! allez, on se voit au prochain chapitre, bisous!!!  
  
**Genevieve** **Black**: eh oui, pas évident Harry et Dray! Mais ca ira mieux, prochainement! Par contre, interdiction de toucher à Dray, c'est moi la deuxieme sur la liste :p moi je rpends Dray et Laika prends Harry! c'est décidé depuis longtemps! mais si tu es gentille je veux bien te le prêter! loll kissou   
  
**Milie**** Black**: Désolé, c'est Siria qui s'occupe des reviews... donc Laika peut pas parler tortures! loll Pur répondre a tes questions, il arrive a Remus d'aller au chateau, surtout qu'il continue a voir Dumbledore! Pour le fait que Salazar et Dumbledore n'agissent pas, c tout bêtement que l'occasion ne vient pas encore... ils n'ont d'abord aucune preuve, et Harry ne veux pas en parler, surtout à Dumby!  
Tu demandes si Voldy va réaparraitre dans l'histoire? je n'en dis pas trop, mais je peux te jurer qu'il va faire plus que bêtement réaparaitre! tu verras... :p j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu! et on se voit au prochain...  
  
**Kaphey**: salut toi! Pour une fois c'est SIria! loll Nous ça va bien, ça va bien! comme tu peux le voir sur le forum, bien sûr! loll merci encore! il est génial! j'ai fais le lien sur le site, et je commence a poster tous les chapitres sur le site! en bref, je me suis remis à m'en occuper, maintenant que j'ai de nouveau un pc en état. j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre, tu dis quoi dans une review j'espère! loll allez, a un de ces 4 sur le forum! bisousssss  
  
**Cookie**: Héhé nous sommes diaboliques, nous avons retourné tout le monde contre Snape! Lol en tout cas il le mérite, c'est sûr! c'est aps grave d'avoir pas su reviewer, du moment que tu continues d'aimer et de nous en mettre de temps en temps A propos de ta question, c'est tout a fait possible tu sais! parfois, on ne fait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de choses (honte, honte!) mais merci d'avoir fait remarquer! Tes compliments me bont droit au coeur, et j'imagine qu'à celui de Laika aussi! c'est super que tu aimes, ça fait plaisir! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi... kiss!!!  
  
**akashana**: Merci beaucoup! on adore les retournements de situation, tu devrais le savoir mnt :p lolll en tout cas, j'espère que la suit te plait toujours autant, et merci pour tous ces compliments! Bisous de nous deux!  
  
**fliflou** : merci beaucoup! franchement :p lolll on se revoit à la suite, la semaine prochaine! n'hésite pas à continuer de reviewer, on aodre ça :p  
  
**Dawn**: kikou Dawn! pour une fois, c'est Siria qui répond aux reviews, mais Laika sait bien que tu lui fait un gros bisous! loll j'espère que t'aimes toujours autant! on se revoit sur le forum très bientôt! kissou tout plein de nous deux!  
  
**Vif d'or**: merci a toi pour ta review! pour nous, c'est naturel d'écrire, surtout avec des lecteurs comme vous! si tu as le temps, passe sur le forum, on te le conseille! loll il commence a bien s'animer, et c'est chouette comme ambiance! En tout cas, moi j'adore, je pense que Laika aussi Bisous, a la semaine prochaine!  
  
**BoB**** Chiri**: (même si tu n'es sans doute pas à ce chapitre encore ) merci beaucoup pour ta review! je peux te jurer qu'on a beaucoup déconné dans ce chapitre, je riais toute seule devant mon écran, ma mère se demandait quoi j'espère que le reste te plait autant, bonne continuation! Bisous du duo infernal!

**Sahada**** :** On sait, on sait que c'est une drogue! Mais au moins, elle est pas nocive pour ta santé... Enfin, si on parle pas des neurones! Mouhahahaha. T'as créé un fic ? Coolos! Je tâcherai d'aller voir dès que j'aurai un peu de temps libre ;) Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture.

****

**Citation du jour :** L'homme _est un loup pour l'homme. _– **Plaute, (Titus Maccius Plautus) v. 254-184 av. J.-C.******

**Annonce :** L'adresse du forum et du site Internet se trouve sur notre **_BIOGRAPHIE_**!!! Au plaisir vous y retrouver très bientôt!

-----------------------------------------------

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre 24 : Tel une bête._**

**__**

**__**

Il marchait calmement dans les couloirs sombres des cachots, l'appréhension grandissant de plus en plus en lui. Il s'arrêta après un long moment devant une porte précise, et y frappa. Une voix lui aboya d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se retourna vers la personne déjà présente dans la pièce.

« Professeur... » commença Harry, les bras croisés sur son torse.

Rogue releva la tête.

« J'aurais à vous parler. »

« À quel sujet exactement ? » demanda le professeur d'un ton ferme, les yeux rivés sur son fantasme.

« Remus Lupin. »

« Je ne crois pas avoir quelque lien avec lui, pourquoi venez vous m'en parler ? »

« Je crois savoir qu'il n'a pas eu sa potion hier... »

« Vous avez dû être mal informé, Mr Potter. »

« Je l'ai eu face à moi, je peux jurer qu'il ne l'a pas eue! »

« Pardon ? Vous étiez dans la forêt hier soir ? »

« Perspicace! »

« Cela ne prouve absolument pas que c'était Remus Lupin. »

« C'était bien lui, je l'ai reconnu, vous pouvez me croire. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est _POURQUOI_, il n'a pas eu sa potion ? Vous qui êtes censé la lui fournir chaque mois! »

Harry s'approcha du bureau où le professeur était toujours assis et plaqua ses mains sur le sombre bois de noisetier.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez oublié un tel engagement professeur! Vous étiez peut-être occupé à me rechercher les semaines précédentes, mais je ne devais certainement pas vous obséder au point d'oublier un homme qui souffre à chaque pleine lune! »

« Ne croyiez pas que vous êtes la seule chose à laquelle je pense! Vous avez une trop grande opinion de vous-même! »

« Alors vous n'auriez pas dû oublier! »

« Eh bien ce sont des choses qui arrivent! » répliqua l'homme, se levant et contournant le meuble pour se diriger vers un autre coin de la pièce.

Harry le suivit du regard. « Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes d'oublier de telles responsabilités! »

« Eh bien s'est arrivé, pourtant, et c'est trop tard pour changer cet oubli! »

« Je suis prêt à parier que vous n'aviez même pas préparé la potion. »

« Je n'ai pas à vous répondre, Potter! »

« Vous voulez vous venger de moi, c'est ça ? »

« Je ne vous permettrai pas! »

« Eh bien je prends moi-même la permission. Ce n'est pas en vous en prenant à mes proches que vous règlerez vos comptes sur ma personne professeur! »

« Je ne cherche pas à m'en prendre à vos « proches » Potter, j'ai oublié de faire une potion! »

« Ou peut-être pas. » répondit Harry, avec un sourire sournois. « Vous l'aviez peut-être préparé et déposé tout près de vous hier soir, et à la dernière minute, vous vous êtes ravisé... »

Ses yeux émeraude balayèrent les étagères à la recherche d'un certain flacon.

« Vous ne trouverez rien Potter! » dit précipitamment le maître des potions.

Le regard de Harry brilla et il alla vers les étagères.

« Potter, je vous interdis! Je peux porter plainte pour homicide de domicile! »

« Faites donc. » marmonna Harry, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter un coup d'oeil derrière une rangée de bocaux qui contenaient certaines choses peu agréables à la vue.

« Croyez-vous que j'hésiterais ? »

« Si vous le faites, je porte plainte pour harcèlement sexuel, à vous le choix. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve. »

Harry tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire froid aux lèvres.

« Vous non plus. »

« Je pourrais appeler quelqu'un dans la minute. »

« Et personne ne me verrait fouiller. Je pourrais quant à moi passer au Veritaserum! »

Rogue gronda et Harry se saisit au même moment d'une fiole qu'il remua devant ses yeux, la débouchant. Une acre odeur lui vint aux narines et il renifla de dégoût, reconnaissant la potion.

« Pas de potion hein ? »

« Je ne savais pas que j'en avais encore! »

« Bizarre, elle m'a l'air très récente! »

« Vous ne connaissez rien à l'art des potions! »

« J'ai pourtant eut un superbe Optimal à mes BUSEs, il y a deux ans. »

« Grâce à votre célébrité! »

« N'importe quoi, le ministère aurait tout fait à l'époque pour pouvoir me faire rater! »

« Pas les professeurs... »

« Et c'est pourtant vous qui avez corrigé cette épreuve professeur. Donc, n'essayez pas de mentir. »

« De toute façon, je n'ai pas à répondre à vos sous-entendus! »

« Il n'y a aucun sous-entendu, je dis clairement que vous avez fait exprès de ne pas donner cette potion à Remus! »

Severus ne répondit rien, mais le regarda avec colère, ce qui n'intimida pas le moindre du monde Harry. Celui-ci mit la fiole et la mit dans sa poche, au cas où la situation se représentait.

« Maintenant, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'ennuie, mais c'est à peu près cela... Bonne journée professeur. » lui souhaita Harry avec une note de sarcasme clairement visible dans la voix, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Potter! » l'arrêta Snape, un sourire sur le visage qui ne laissait rien envisager de bon. « Je pensais que mettre au courant votre petite amie de votre relation avec Mr Malefoy était une bonne idée... J'ai envoyé un elfe le faire il y a quelques minutes, vous m'excuserez si vous ne le vouliez pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'ancien Gryffondor stoppa net son geste pour ouvrir la porte et se retourna vers son professeur.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! »

« Je n'oserais pas... Oh, vous vouliez que cela reste secret ? J'en suis désolé pour vous. »

« Vous êtes immonde! cracha Harry. »

« Il y a bien un moyen mais... »

« Lequel ? »

« C'est mon elfe personnel, il m'est relié. Je peux le rappeler dès maintenant, il ne sera pas trop tard... »

Harry le scruta attentivement.

« Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange ? » gronda le brun, appréhensif de la réponse.

« Vous le savez très bien. »

« Je veux l'entendre de votre bouche... »

« Si vous acceptez d'avoir une relation avec moi, je le rappelle. »

« J'ai déjà une relation de professeur à élève avec vous. »

« Ne jouez pas au plus malin avec moi, Mr Potter, le temps presse... »

Harry hésita un bref moment, les dents serrées, puis renifla de dégoût.

« Vous seriez trop heureux. Désolé, mais les menaces ne me plaisent guère. Vous êtes exécrable. »

Il lui tourna dos et enclencha la poignée de la porte.

« C'est si stupide, de perdre à la fois sa petite amie et son meilleur ami... »

Harry s'immobilisa et se retourna lentement.

« Comment savez-vous pour Drago ? »

« Vous oubliez que je le connais depuis qu'il est tout petit... Je suis comme son deuxième père. Il est venu me voir. »

« Je ne vous crois pas! »

« Pourquoi en doutez-vous ? »

« Il vous hait depuis ma retenue... »

« Vous l'avez rejeté, il me comprend à présent. »

« Je ne l'ai pas rejeté! Ne dites pas des choses dont vous ignorez les fondements du départ! »

« Il se sent rejeté, vous le savez! Il est venu me voir et m'en a parlé. »

« Vous mentez! »

« Vous savez bien que non Potter. »

« Il ne se serait pas rabaissé à cela! »

« Parce que c'est se rabaisser que de venir me parler maintenant ? »

« Oui, ça l'est! »

« Vous jouez avec le feu Potter. » gronda Severus, s'approchant de lui.

« Je me suis déjà brûlé, je ne crains plus le feu! »

« Vous devriez, c'est un ennemi dangereux... »

« _Drago, Salazar, où êtes-vous quand j'ai besoin d'aide ?_ », pensa Harry tendit qu'il s'adossait contre la porte.

Severus s'approchait lentement de Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et verrouilla la porte tandis que Harry retenait sa respiration.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit! » gronda celui-ci.

« Ah bon ? Il me faudra revoir les règles un peu plus tard alors... »

Il se pressa contre Harry, mais au même moment, le mur derrière le bureau en chêne devint aqueux et deux silhouettes en sortirent. Harry se sentit revivre en voyant la silhouette de Salazar, une baguette pointée sur Rogue.

« Vous vous éloignez tout de suite de lui, où je vous ferai vivre des horreurs comme jamais vous n'avez vu! »  
Severus se détacha lentement de Harry, tout en prenant bien la peine de se frotter contre lui, allant jusqu'à faire frôler leurs lèvres. Harry frissonna et essaya de se calmer une fois que son professeur ne fut plus contre lui. Il prit alors la peine de détailler l'autre personne qui était-là. Les cheveux noirs, courts, et les yeux pigmentait d'un doré incroyable, il avait la mâchoire carrée et avait une stature assez imposante. Il semblait du même âge que Salazar, mais celui-ci ayant plus de mille ans, ça ne voulait rien dire.

« _Merlin soit loué_ », pensa Harry en fermant les yeux, sa respiration étant considérablement accélérée.

Il s'écarta de la porte et prit bien soin de passer le plus loin possible de Rogue, se dirigeant vers son mentor qui posa une main sur son épaule, en signe de protection.

« Je vous surveille désormais Rogue. Quoiqu'il arrive à mon protégé, je le saurai. »

Sur ce, Salazar entraîna Harry vers le mur, dans lequel ils repassèrent tous trois. Un long silence régna, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Salle Noire où le brun se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil en soupirant.

« Ce n'était pas bien prudent de t'aventurer là-bas tout seul Harry... » le réprimanda gentiment le mage, s'assoyant devant lui, l'autre homme à sa droite.

« Je sais. » soupira le Serpentard.

Il tourna son regard émeraude vers l'autre.

« C'est vous, que j'ai entendu avec Salazar, il y a quelques mois ? » demanda-t-il, soudain curieux de connaître l'identité du bel inconnu – car oui, l'homme était plutôt beau garçon.

« C'est bien possible, je lui rends souvent visite. »

« Nous sommes amis depuis très longtemps. » expliqua Salazar.

« Et vous êtes ? » interrogea Harry, piqué de curiosité.

« Myrddin Emrys, enchanté de te connaître Harry! Salazar parle sans arrêt de toi! »

L'adulte lui fit un clin d'oeil, tandis que l'autre souriait. Harry resta stupéfait un bref moment.

« Vous êtes Merlin ? » souffla-t-il.

« Oh, en voilà au moins un qui suit ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Salazar! »

« Oui, quand il s'en donne la peine... »

Harry regardait toujours Merlin avec les yeux ronds.

« Hey, gamin, je ne m'envolerai pas de devant toi, tu peux te détendre... »

Harry cligna des yeux et eut un sourire gêné.

« Désolé. »

« Pas de problème. » dit-il en riant. « J'imagine que tu vis ça aussi tous les jours, avec ta célébrité. »

Harry soupira. « Oui, en effet. »

« Tu t'y feras avec le temps... Tu finiras par oublier les regards. »

Il soupira à nouveau. « J'espère bien... »

« Fais-moi confiance! »

Harry sourit, et acquiesça. « Merci à tous les deux... »

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser seul avec cet énergumène ? »

« Parce que tu me suivais ?! »

« Hmm... J'assurais ta protection en restant caché! »

Harry eut un sourire étrange. « Et c'est à moi que tu comptes faire avaler ça ? »

« Eh bien on pouvait toujours essayé! »

« Mère poule, va! »

« Eh! » se vexa Salazar sous le sourire malicieux de Merlin et Harry.

« Il n'a pas tout à fait tord » le taquina Merlin.

« Tu ne vas pas commencer toi! »

« Pourquoi pas ?! »

« Mais par ma barbe, vous vous liguez tous contre moi! »

« Tu n'as pas de barbe Salazar. » intervint Harry en le narguant.

Salazar se tourna vers lui et lui envoya un regard noir, faussement outré.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais que comptes-tu faire à présent Harry ? »

Celui-ci s'était relevé.

« Je dois aller voir Sirius, j'ai quelque chose à lui annoncer. J'espère seulement qu'il est revenu de la forêt... »

« J'ai vu Drago. »

Harry s'immobilisa, sans regarder Salazar. « Quand ? »

« Hier, il est venu me voir... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu dois sûrement le savoir. »

« Hmmm, pas vraiment non... » mentit-il.

« À cause de ta décision. »

« Je ne me suis pas décidé, j'ai proposé une solution! »

« Harry, tu t'attendais réellement à ce qu'il accepte une pareille solution ? »

« On ne sait jamais... »

« Ne joue pas avec lui gamin! »

« Je ne joue pas Salazar. Ce n'est pas un jeu... A plus tard. »

Harry sortit de la pièce, sa bonne humeur légèrement mise à sac. Dans la Salle Noire, Merlin interrogeait son ami du regard. Salazar ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et détourna la tête.

Harry toqua à la porte et entra dans la pièce après avoir obtenu une réponse. Sirius n'était pas présent dans le salon et il fit le tour des appartements, découvrant son parrain au lit.

« Je peux entrer ? » demanda Harry, sur le seuil de la porte.

Celui-ci se frotta les yeux et sourit. « Bien sûr Harry! »

Il tapa sur le lit à côté de lui pour signifier à son filleul de s'installer, tout en se redressant légèrement. Le jeune homme s'approcha et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de son parrain, sortant la fiole de potion de sa poche. Il la lui tendit.

« J'ai trouvé ça, dans le bureau de Rogue. » confia-t-il.

Sirius prit la fiole et l'inspecta, avant de faire une grimace.

« Rien qu'à l'aspect, c'est une potion Tue-loup. »

« En effet. »

« Et... ? »

« Il a fait exprès de ne pas la donner à Remus. »

Un éclair de fureur passa sur les traits de Sirius, mais Harry posa la main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« Il voulait se venger de moi. » reprit-t-il, se ressaisissant de la potion.

« Mais il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça! »

« Je sais Sirius, et je lui ai dit... L'ennui, c'est qu'il trouve le moyen de contourner toutes les règles et tout ce que je dis... »

« Tu es allé lui parler ? Seul ? Mais tu es inconscient, c'est pas vrai! »

« Salazar est intervenu, il me surveillait... Je n'ai rien. »

« Mais il a quand même tenté quelque chose! »

« Ben je l'ai un peu provoqué alors... »

« Harry! »

« Quoi ?! Je n'étais tout de même pas pour le regarder en silence avec de grands yeux innocents tout de même! » se défendit le brun, sans hausser le ton pourtant.

« Tu aurais dû demander à quelqu'un de venir avec toi! »

« Je ne voulais pas. »

« Tu es complètements inconscient ma parole! »

« Non, je voulais simplement me débrouiller seul. »

« Tu ne te rends jamais compte de la menace qui... »

« ... Pèse sur moi, je sais! » compléta Harry d'un ton las.

« Au moins, tu as appris la leçon! »

« Comment faire autrement ? » Il soupira. « Remus va bien ? »

« Il est à l'infirmerie, il a surtout eut très peur en te voyant... »

« Je vais aller le voir. »

« Mieux vaut encore attendre un peu, il s'en veut. »

« Raison de plus. »

« Harry, la première chose qu'il a fait se retransformant, c'est de prendre des nouvelles de toi et savoir si tu allais bien. »

« Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler Sirius... Repose-toi! »

Son filleul se releva sur lit et s'en fut vers la porte, lançant un dernier sourire à son parrain par-dessus son épaule. Sirius soupira, puis lui rendit son sourire et se rallongea dans son lit.

Sortant des appartements de son parrain, Harry se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, mais fut arrêté en chemin par Pansy.

« Salut Harry! » dit-elle en roulant des hanches, à la plus grande exaspération du concerné.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Pansy ? » soupira-t-il, en s'arrêtant.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Drago ? Je le cherche depuis un bon moment... »

« Non, maintenant je dois y aller, désolé. »

« Mais attend...! »

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Peut-être dans la salle commune, va voir. »

Il lui tourna sur ce dos, et bifurqua dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, avant de toquer à la porte de celle-ci. La voix de l'infirmière lui intima d'entrer, ce qu'il fit.

« Bonjour, je viens voir Remus Lupin... »

« Il est au fond, Mr Potter. Ne le dérangez pas trop longtemps! »

Harry lui sourit et s'en fut vers l'endroit indiquer, passant derrière le rideau. Remus était couché dans un grand lit blanc, les traits tirés, d'énormes cernes violacés sous les yeux.

« Bonjour Remus. » dit-il doucement, tirant une chaise près du lit.

« Harry je suis désolé, je... »

« Ce n'est rien! Ce n'est pas ta faute, ne t'en veux pas... et puis je n'ai rien eu excepté quelques courbatures, mais ce n'est rien. » L'adolescent lui sourit doucement. « C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« D'avoir été dans la forêt... »

« J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu y fichais, en effet... »

« Hmm, je me changeais les idées. » Il fouilla dans la poche de sa robe et tendit la fiole à l'adulte. « J'ai trouvé cela dans le bureau de Rogue un peu plus tôt ce matin. »

L'adulte prit la fiole, puis lui rendit immédiatement en soupirant. « Les rancunes vieilles comme le monde... »

« En fait cette fois ce n'était pas contre toi, mais contre moi... »

« Dans un sens ou dans un autre, il nous a tous touché dans cette histoire cette fois. »

Harry acquiesça gravement d'un signe de tête.

« Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé... »

« C'est oublié. »

« Pas du genre rancunier hein ? » dit Harry en riant.

« Je ne suis pas Rogue, morveux! » répondit Remus, riant lui aussi.

« Il ne manquerait plus que ça! »

« Tu imagines, deux Rogue dans la même école ? »

« Argh, je meurs! »

Il se mit une main sur le coeur et fit semblant de tourner de l'oeil, vacillant par en arrière. Riant tous deux, ils se sourirent. C'était gai de retrouver une liaison proche, sans plus aucune tension.

« Tu as des choses de prévues pour aujourd'hui Harry ? »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. « Pas vraiment non. C'est le week-end, je vais sans doute flâner un peu dans l'école... On gèle dehors aujourd'hui. »

« Tu as décidé de suivre les cours ? »

« Heu, certains... »

« Harry! » le réprimanda gentiment Remus. « Tu es en dernière année, tu as bientôt tes ASPICs! »

« Mais à quoi me serviront-elles, si je dois affronter Voldemort cette année ? Remus, soit un peu logique, contre Jedusor, je n'ai aucune chance! »

« Ça c'est toi qui le dit! Concentre-toi encore pendant quelques mois, et tu auras bientôt ton diplôme en main. Tu as les capacités pour le faire Harry, il ne te manque que de la motivation! »

L'ancien Gryffondor se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Mais à quoi bon avoir un diplôme si... »

« Arrête d'être négatif! » le coupa Remus. « Tu ne mourras pas si tu _ne_ veux _pas_ mourir! »

Harry furtif sourire vint éclairer le visage du brun et quelque chose d'éteint depuis longtemps maintenant se ranima dans ses yeux.

« Tu le crois vraiment ? »

« Harry, avec tous ceux qui te suivent et qui tiennent à toi, il faudra beaucoup d'énergie à Voldemort s'il veut en finir avec toi, car nous sommes tous un grand ennemi face à lui. Toi le premier, il a peur de toi, sinon il ne voudrait pas te tuer. Tu as les capacités pour l'éliminer! »

« C'est peut-être vrai. » répondit l'adolescent.

« Bien sûr que c'est vrai! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de mentir. »

« Mais tant de monde me déteste... »

« Plus que Voldemort ? Je ne crois pas non... Et puis comparé à ceux qui tiennent à toi, ce n'est qu'une minorité insignifiante. »

« Merci Remus. »

« Et pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Je ne dis que la vérité, il n'y a aucun remerciement à faire dans pareille circonstance. »

« Tu as fait plus que me dire la vérité... »

Remus haussa les épaules. « Si tu le dis... Ça me fait plaisir alors. »

Harry se leva. « Je vais y aller alors, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Je ne pense pas... Sirius va bien ? »

« Il me parait seulement fatigué, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Une nuit blanche qu'il vient de passer, le pauvre... »

« Il se repose. » Harry lui sourit. « S'il y a quoique ce soit, fais-moi appeler, j'accours dans la minute suivante! »

« D'accord, merci beaucoup Harry! »

L'adolescent lui sourit, puis sortit de l'infirmerie. Les couloirs étaient très peu fréquentés, la plupart des élèves se trouvant dans leurs salles communes. Pourtant, au tournant d'un couloir, Harry eut un sourit espiègle et siffla un groupe de jeunes filles dont la plupart tournèrent la tête aussi, Ariane y comprit. Celle-ci lui sourit et vint près de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent sous certains regards jaloux, ou encore outrés des amis de la jeune fille.

« Alors comme ça tu siffles les filles dans les couloirs ? »

« Toujours! » répondit Harry, en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

La jeune fille rit, et se cala dans ses bras. « Ça a été ta journée ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis hier. »

« Plutôt... J'ai vu Rogue aujourd'hui, mon parrain et un ami à moi qui était à l'infirmerie... C'était plutôt tranquille en résumé. Et pour toi ? »

« Bah, petit tour dans le parc, puis je suis restée avec mes amis. »

« Amis ? Parce qu'il y a des mecs dedans ? »

« Amis avec un E si tu préfères. » soupira la jeune fille en souriant.

Harry se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, scrutant le groupe de jeune fille en plissant les yeux pour tenter de repérer quelconques garçons, faisant mine d'être affreusement jaloux et possessif.

« Il n'y en a pas, pas la peine de chercher. »

« Ça va alors... Si un seul te regarde d'un peu trop près, je lui défonce la tête. » dit Harry d'un ton féroce.

Ariane rit doucement et lui flanqua une taloche derrière la tête. « Jaloux, va! »

« Ouais! » répondit fièrement Harry avec un grand sourire béat. « Et fière de l'être! »

Il l'embrassa, puis la relâcha. « Je te laisse avec ta petite marmaille, je retourne aux cachots moi. »

Après un dernier baiser, elle le laisse filer, retournant avec son groupe d'amies qui chuchotaient entre elles, regardant Harry repartir.

Au tournant d'un couloir, comme le hasard fait bien les choses, Harry tomba sur le seul et l'unique, mais non le moindre Ronald Weasley. Aussitôt, tous deux s'arrêtèrent, se fixant de façon haineuse et provocatrice.

« Encore à traîner dans les couloirs Weasel ? À la recherche d'un évènement qui pourrait t'amener un peu de célébrité de regard sur toi ? » le nargua Harry.

« Et toi Potter, toujours à chercher à montrer que tu es meilleur que tout le monde ? »

« Je pourrais te retourner le compliment... »

« Mais c'est trop bas pour toi, c'est ça ? »

« Hmm, laisse-moi y penser. Oui, dans ton cas la belette. »

Harry voulu s'écarter et le planter-là, mais ce ne fut pas l'avis de Ron qui le saisit brusquement à la gorge et le plaqua brutalement contre le mur le plus proche, Harry ne touchant plus le sol que de la pointe des pieds.

« J'ai des comptes à régler avec toi Potter, pas si vite! »

Le brun n'eut qu'un sourire insolent, malgré sa position plutôt désobligeante pour le moment.

« Alors va-y Weasley, frappe, n'hésite pas! » le provoqua-t-il.  
Il baissa le ton, sa voix devenant dangereusement froide et menaçante.

« Mais n'oublis pas qu'au tournant d'un couloir désert, un accident est bien vite arrivé. »

« J'ai peur. » ironisa le rouquin en le plaquant plus durement encore sur le mur.

« Tu devrais, en effet! »

« Ne fais pas ton malin, Potter, tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'une larve qui me lècherait les pieds! »

« J'ai plutôt tendance à leur vomir dessus, ces larves, Weasley. » répliqua vivement Harry, tentant de se délivrer de sa poigne pour reprendre un peu d'air.

« Quel humour... Je vois que tu t'es amélioré! »

« Ce qui n'est pas ton cas! »

Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, mais aucun des deux ne semblèrent le remarquer. Harry se contenta de repousser Ron loin de lui, se massant la gorge où la marque de la main où le rouquin avait serrée apparaissait.

« Tu ferais mieux de déguerpir Weasley, où McGonnagall te ramassera à la petite cuillère! »

« Je me fous de McGonnagall, mais toi, tu devrais t'en faire... On ne peut pas dire qu'elle te considère comme un élève modèle! »

« Je n'en suis pas un. »

Un sourire carnassier vint marqué le visage de Harry, sourire qu'il ne tenta pas le moindre du monde de réprimer face au crétin qui lui tenait tête.

« À ta place Potter, je ne ferais pas trop le fier! Je pourrais te régler ton compte quand tu veux! »

« Je t'attends de bien ferme mon petit rat, j'ai une faim de _loup_ ces derniers temps... »

Énervé au plus haut point – pour faire changement! – Ron serra les poings et voulu en balancer un dans la mâchoire de Harry qui ne fit qu'esquiver, se moquant délibérément de lui.

« Et up-là! Tu devrais aller pleurer dans les jupes de ta soeur Weasel, tu n'arriveras à rien, excepté t'épuiser! »

« Les mêmes jupes que tu lui as enlevées l'année dernière ?! Je sais que tu l'as fais, même si aucun de vous deux n'a jamais voulu me l'avouer! »

« Finalement, tu n'es peut-être pas aussi médiocre, côté perspicacité! Il t'en a fallu du temps... »

Il ne put rajouter rien de plus, Ron, bouillant de colère, lui envoyant son poing en pleine gueule, rouvrant sa lèvre inférieure pour une énième fois. Une étrange lueur s'alluma dans les yeux de Harry : l'étincelle de la tuerie, de la vengeance et du sang. L'instinct du loup. Essuyant lentement du revers de la main le sang qui lui coulait sur le menton, Harry ne s'aperçu pas que Drago observait déjà depuis un bon moment la scène, adossé contre un mur, au fond du couloir. Celui-ci, parfaitement immobile, ne savait comment réellement agir. Devait-il arrêter le combat, ou le laisser durer ? Il savait que jamais Harry ne permettrait qu'il vienne interrompre son altercation avec Weasley, mais ce n'était peut-être pas sérieux de les laisser poursuivre! Les observant encore un moment, il remarqua qu'il ne fallut pas bien longtemps à Ron pour perdre le contrôle face aux provocations de Harry. Se jetant sur lui, il blêmit pourtant brutalement lorsqu'un grondement féroce sortit du tréfonds des entrailles du Serpentard, résonnant dans le couloir.

« Harry! »

Drago avait bondit de sa « cachette » en se rendant compte de ce qu'il se passait. Si le Survivant se transformait devant Ron, celui-ci aurait de sérieux problèmes! Harry tournant brusquement la tête vers lui, et Drago rencontra une paire d'iris doré et chatoyants: Le regard d'un loup. Ron en profita à cet instant pour se libérer de la poigne que l'ancien Gryffondor avait exercé sur lui, se massant la gorge et haletant. On pouvait toujours entendre un grondement qui sommeillait au creux de la gorge du brun qui avait reporté toute son attention sur Ron, son corps semblant dominé par l'esprit d'un animal.

« Harry! » reprit Drago.  
Le grondement ne fit que s'accroître au point de devenir vraiment menaçant.

« Dégage Weasley! » lui lança glacialement Drago.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, le rouquin déguerpit. Ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas Drago, c'est que Harry se mette à sa poursuite, mais c'est ce qu'il fit pourtant. Vif comme l'éclair, il attrapa le Serpentard à la taille et le plaqua au sol.

« Calme-toi maintenant! » ordonna-t-il.

Rien à faire, Potter ne fit que montrer les dents, la férocité et l'aversion présents dans son regard doré. Essayant de mordre le blond, Harry ne se récolta qu'une brutale gifle sur le côté du crâne, sans doute destiné à lui remettre les esprits en place, ce qui ne réussit malheureusement qu'à accroître sa rage de sang. Le boucan que faisant les deux adolescents suffit à emmener des pas dans leur direction, des pas qui s'avérèrent appartenir à Sirius Black lorsque la silhouette tourna à l'angle du couloir précipitamment. Voyant la scène, le parrain de Harry s'approcha au pas de course.

« Poussez-vous Mr Malefoy! » ordonna-t-il.

Comme celui-ci obéissait, Harry se redressa, non pas sur deux, mais sur quatre pattes, et si Sirius ne lui avait pas bloqué abruptement le chemin, probablement qu'il aurait poursuivit Ron en le flairant tout simplement.

« Mais qu'a-t-il ? » demande le blond, regardant son meilleur ami avec inquiétude.

« Les Animagis étant au stade de contrôle de soi sont souvent fusionnés avec leurs animaux, et donc perdent complètement tous sens morales, et sont encore plus féroces qu'un animal enragé. Ce que vous avez fait Mr Malefoy est ce qui pouvait s'avérer être très risqué. Vous n'avez fait qu'attiser cette soif de sang qu'a le loup quand il chasse. En somme vous venez de lui faire perdre sa proie... »

« Mais il allait égorger Weasley! Vous croyiez vraiment que je voulais qu'il soit mêlé à un bain de sang ? »

« Il aurait réagis au quart de tour et se serait arrêté brusquement. Au fond de son être, Harry est toujours le même. »

Ledit Harry les écoutait à tour de rôle, montrant toujours les dents, semblant totalement hors de lui.

« Un loup n'est pas cruel. Un loup est un loup... C'est tout!, expliqua patiemment Patmol, son regard gris ne lâchant pas son filleul un seul instant. Malgré tout ce que l'on peut dire, le loup n'a jamais été qu'une pure crainte pour l'être humain qui ne le connaît pas. Les Moldus ont créés les contes pour enfant, imaginant les Grands Méchants Loups afin de prévenir les éventuels rencontres possibles avec ces animaux qu'ils craignaient tant, et d'inculquer cette même peur à leurs gamins. Dans les vieux récits celtiques, on raconte que les Bardes se transformaient en loup, Guerriers Honorables, Messagers Mythique, afin de se réunir lorsque les Moissons venaient. »

Pendant ce temps où Sirius expliqua sa théorie à Drago, la respiration de Harry s'était fait plus calme, il avait cessé de montrer les dents, mais le grondement – désormais faible – dont il avait fait preuve était toujours présent au fond de sa gorge, et ses yeux avaient toujours leur couleur si singulière. Voyant cela, Drago s'approcha de lui, calme et confiant.

« Ne teste jamais la profondeur de l'eau avec tes deux pieds, mon garçon! »

De ce fait, Harry se remit à gronder et Drago se recula avant de se retourner afin de voir à qui appartenait cette voix qui lui était venu depuis le fond du couloir, derrière lui.

Vers eux s'avançait un homme vêtu d'une robe de mage teinte d'un bleu profond et aux manches évasées. Le sorcier était d'aspect jeune, grand, aux cheveux d'un noir de geais noués en catogan et aux yeux d'un bleu outremer. Sa peau avait un teint halé auxquels les années ne semblaient pouvoir s'attaquer. Il ne semblait pas avoir plus qu'une trentaine d'années. Salazar Serpentard dans toute sa splendeur.

« Tu peux apprivoiser le loup, mais il rêvera toujours des verts pâturages et de la liberté. » reprit-il, s'avançant vers Harry qui le regardait, désormais totalement silencieux mais plus que méfiant.

Salazar s'arrêta devant lui, et Harry n'esquissa aucun geste hostile. À vrai dire, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. L'esprit du loup présent dans ce corps d'homme sentait cette puissance qui émanait du sorcier. S'il avait été recouvert de fourrure, celle-ci ce serait hérissée sur son échine et il se serait couché au sol, ventre et gorge dévoilés en guise de soumission. Mais ce n'était pas le cas et Harry ne fut parcourut que d'un brutal frisson qui le fit tressaillir. Cet homme qui se trouvait devant lui faisait rejaillir des souvenirs ancestraux, des pensées sur ces Bardes et Druides aux puissants pouvoirs qui gouvernaient la terre jadis, qui se tenaient dans l'ombre du trône de leurs souverains auxquels ils avaient promis allégeance et par ce même biais, où ils pouvaient avoir accès à une partie du pouvoir des nobles et le contrôler. Le loup se remémorait cette époque où le monde croulait sous le sang, les guerres et les raids barbares venus envahir les terres peuplées et paisibles. Ces pirates qui venaient saccagés un peuple qui avait oublié l'art de la guerre.

Pourtant, cet homme lui rappelait encore bien davantage. Il éclairait cette époque où tout avait cessé, cette ère qui avait révolue la barbarie de Grande-Bretagne et de l'Europe tout entière. Il lui remémorait ce siècle où un immense château avait été élevé, et où des enfants avaient été accueillis et enfin protégés, ces années où le sang avait arrêté de se déverser... Ce temps où quatre Mages, plutôt que de prendre part à ces guerres et le contrôle total de ce monde déjà affaibli, en avait fait une terre d'accueille et de prospérité, guérissant le monde de sa plaie béante où s'échappait le sang de la civilisation à gros bouillons. Soudain, se fut le noir total dans l'esprit du loup qui glapit d'appréhension et d'une sorte de terreur, ce glapissement se transformant en gémissement dans la bouche de Harry. Salazar sourit calmement, son esprit connecté à celui du jeune homme. Fermant étroitement les yeux, Harry eut une respiration sifflante. Drago voulu s'avancer pour rejoindre son meilleur ami.

« Reste-là, mon garçon! » lui ordonna simplement Salazar sans lui jeter le moindre regard alors que le blond se trouvait dans son dos.

Ces paroles à peine dites, Harry rouvrit doucement les yeux, dévoilant le vert émeraude si singulier, mais habituel, qui dominait son regard en temps normal. Regardant lentement et prudemment autour de lui, il inspira profondément et reprit une pose un peu plus normal pour un être humain, se redressant sur ses deux jambes.

« Tout va bien Harry ? » demanda Salazar, le regardant d'un air serein.

L'ancien Gryffondor le fixa s'un air éberlué.

-Euh... Je crois, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Salazar acquiesça d'un signe de tête, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

« L'homme supérieur agit avant de parler, ensuite parle de sa stratégie Harry. Le garçon que tu t'apprêtais à égorger ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie d'homme. Il ne faut pas beaucoup d'esprit pour montrer ce qu'on sait, mais il en faut infiniment pour enseigner ce qu'on ignore. »

« Attends, tu me dis être plus ignorant que Weasley ? »

Le Mage éclata de rire, d'un rire grave et communicatif.

« Pas du tout, au contraire. Tu as voulu lui apprendre une leçon, et pourtant, il ne la retiendra pas, tu peux me croire. Si tu ne comprends pas maintenant, plus tard la clairvoyance te viendra! »

Bouché bée, Harry le fixa avec des yeux ronds alors que celui qui était désormais son ancêtre leur tournait tous dos.

« Bonne journée à vous trois! annonça-t-il, s'éloignant dans le couloir.

« C'est moi ou il a tout à coup changé d'état d'esprit ?. souffla Harry, plus à l'adresse de Drago qu'autre chose.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est possible... Je le connais moins bien que toi! »

« Oui, sans aucun doute... » fit pensivement Harry.

Tous deux sourirent légèrement, firent un signe d'adieu à Sirius, avant de se détourner du couloir.

« En tout cas, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça! Tu m'as fait un peu peur, pour être franc. » dit brusquement Drago.

Harry eut un haussement d'épaule. « Je ne me souviens pas très bien ce qui est arrivé, je n'étais pas vraiment là. Les souvenirs son flous... »

« J'imagine. »

« À propos, ta transformation avance ? »

« Je ne sais pas, elle avançait bien, mais s'est brusquement ralentie pendant un moment, et quand j'ai réussi à avancer de nouveau ce n'était plus la même chose... »

« Plus la même chose ? Le même animal tu veux dire, ou la même sensation ? »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas exactement dire... »

« Bah, on verra bien, j'imagine! »

« Ouais! »

Le blond sourit et ils se dirigèrent d'un commun accord vers la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner. Arrivés là-bas, le silence se fit soudainement. Tous regardaient Harry, qui était encore barbouillé de sang au menton, dû à sa lèvre fendue, et dont les cheveux étaient plus indisciplinés que jamais. Celui-ci balaya la salle d'un regard glacial, faisant taire les faibles murmures qu'on pouvait porter sur lui, et se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard d'une démarche souple et mesuré, le loup encore présent en lui. Drago le suivit, un sourire en coin, et s'installa à côté de lui tandis que Harry se servait déjà. Le blond fit de même et tous deux mangèrent, en silence. Bien que les coups d'oeil vers lui se firent plus discret, cela n'empêcha pas le Serpentard de les apercevoir et de serrer les dents.

« Je vais tous les tuer s'ils n'arrêtent pas leur petit manège... » marmonna-t-il.

« Calme-toi, ce n'est jamais que quelques idiots qui se pâment d'admiration pour nous... »

Cette remarque calma aussitôt le brun, qui éclata de rire. « Modestie un jour, modestie toujours avec toi! »

« Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais me terrer dans le silence et me faire rabaisser par une bande de crétin qui croyaient que je m'étais soumis ? C'est mal me connaître... »

« Je n'ai jamais dit cela moi. » répondit Harry avec un sourire taquin.

« Tant mieux, sinon je ne donnais pas cher de ta peau. »

Ils rirent tous les deux, ignorant les regards (insistants ?) des autres élèves. Ils quittèrent finalement le Grande Salle à la fin de leur repas, les ignorant tous superbement.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas, tu as une idée ? »

« Bah, on peut toujours aller dans la salle commune... »

Harry grimaça et son regard convergea aussitôt vers la porte et quelques d'étrange vint s'instaurer dans ses yeux.

« Pourquoi pas le parc ? »

« Le parc ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je sais pas, c'est un chouette endroit, j'ai pas envie d'aller à la Salle Commune. »  
Drago se doutait que Harry lui cachait quelque chose, mais n'insista pas. Pendant tout le temps où l'ancien Gryffondor avait parlé, son regard n'avait pas cessé de converger vers les doubles portes de l'entrée.

« Et puis, il fait doux dehors... »

« Harry, on est en janvier, c'est impossible qu'il fasse doux dehors! »  
Celui-ci ignora la réponse et se dirigea d'un pas léger vers l'extérieur, comme attiré. Au fond de lui, une voix lui criait de venir, venir le rejoindre. Le loup était inlassablement appelé vers la nature. Scander depuis la forêt. On l'appelait et cet appel était tellement tentant! Il devait y aller, il devait rejoindre cet inconnu qui voulait l'avoir à ses côtés. Tout autour de lui, le vide se fit, Harry n'eut plus aucune – ou presque – perception de quoique ce soit excepté de cet appel. Pour lui, Draco n'existait plus, Poudlard avait disparut, rien ne subsistait excepté toutes ses capacités animales qui le hantaient soudainement, qui le faisaient devenir à moitié bête sans que rien ne puisse l'en empêcher. Le Survivant n'entendit pas le cri à répétition de Draco qui se faisait de plus en plus pressant, il ne perçu pas cette inquiétude soudain qui s'était accrue dans l'esprit de son meilleur ami. À vrai dire, le loup l'avait à nouveau plongé en état de transe, il ne savait pas rester maître de son corps et de son esprit... Sa transformation était trop récente, et son animal beaucoup trop sauvage pour qu'il puisse l'apprivoiser immédiatement, pourtant, cela se faisait désormais pressant... Drago se précipita pour tenter d'immobiliser Harry, mais celui-ci, en transe, parvint à le rejeter et continua de marcher vers la porte pour sortir. Il y parvint, et l'ouvrit presque précipitamment. Une bourrasque de vent froid emplit le hall, paralysant légèrement Drago. Harry, ne semblant rien ressentir, sortit.

« Harry! » s'écria le blond.

Mais celui-ci disparut simplement dans la bourrasque de vent, marchant toujours d'un pas léger, en direction de la forêt, poussé par l'appel. Draco sortit donc précipitamment derrière lui, baguette à la main. Son ami était déjà loin devant, et il franchirait bientôt la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Drago se précipita à la suite de son ami, courant pour le rattraper. Tout en se dépêchant, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la tint fermement. Lorsqu'il fut à hauteur de Harry, il murmura :

« Je suis vraiment désolé... »

Avant même d'avoir eut la possibilité de répondre quoi que ce soit, un éclair jailli de la baguette de Draco, et, une fraction de seconde plus tard, Harry se trouvait ficeler au tronc d'un arbre dans l'incapassibilité de se servir de ses main où de quoique ce soit d'autre. Un grondement de frustration résonna aussitôt dans l'air.

« Laisse-moi! Ils m'appellent! » cracha Harry d'une voix plus rauque qu'ordinairement.

« Qui t'appelle ? »

Devant l'absence de réponse de Harry, le blond s'énerva et frappa le tronc de l'arbre, juste à côté de la tête de Harry.

« Qui ? »

Harry cligna des yeux et dévisagea un moment Drago, avant de se remettre à gronder.

« Laisse-moi! » hurla-t-il en se débattant contre ses liens.

« Ça, tu peux rêver! »

Drago vérifia que les liens étaient bien attachés, avant de s'installer sur une souche d'arbre à côté. Loin de rester sans rien faire, Harry continua à gronder et à geindre, le regard fixer sur la forêt qui semblait avoir une réelle attraction sur lui.

« Ça ne sert à rien, tu n'y arriveras pas... »

Harry le foudroya du regard, avant de gronder sourdement.

« Et maintenant ? Qui t'appelle ? »

« Les Êtres. »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Les Êtres ? C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Contre toute attente, Harry poussa un hurlement, la tête levée vers le ciel grisâtre annonciateur de neige. Drago se leva brusquement et le frappa assez violemment à la tête.

« Arrête tout de suite! »

Harry accusa le choc en grondant. Lorsque le blond vint à nouveau pour approcher sa main, le brun tenta sans aucun scrupule de le mordre.

« Harry putain reprends-toi! T'es pas un loup, compris ? T'es un humain, qui peut se changer en loup d'accord, mais un humain quand même! »

L'ancien Gryffondor ne parut pas saisir un traître mot de ce qui disait Drago et il se remit à gronder de plus bel. Le blond soupira et retourna s'asseoir sur sa souche.

« Merlin, ce gars est impossible... Aide-moi à lui faire entendre raison, ou on sera encore là dans deux jours! »

Un mouvement d'air se fit sentir dans le dos de Draco et, brusquement, une main se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter brutalement, apaisant quelque peu les grondements de Harry qui se transformèrent en gémissements. Drago se retourna lentement, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il se retrouva devant un sorcier aux yeux pétillants.

« Tu aurais demandé mon aide ? »

« Je... Vous... Tu... Mais... Qui êtes-vous ? » bafouilla-t-il.

« Eh bien Merlin, pardi! Je suis si vieux que on ne me reconnaît plus ? »

« Me... Merlin ? Merlin l'Enchanteur ? »

Draco regardait l'homme qui ne semblait pas avoir plus qu'une trentaine d'année avec des yeux ronds tandis que Harry gémissait pitoyablement en essayer de se tordre le cou derrière son épaule pour apercevoir ledit Merlin.

« Eh bien... je ne connais qu'un Merlin, c'est moi... donc j'imagine que oui! »

Il remarqua alors Harry qui gémissait toujours.

« C'est ça, le problème ? »

« Euh... »

« Je vois. »

Le mage contourna l'arbre et vint se camper devant Harry qui le regardait fixement, ses yeux semblant sourire.

« Sale garnement, va... Tu ne cesseras jamais de me faire rire! »

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Rire ? Lui, ça l'embêtait davantage...

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème cette fois ? Tu t'es encore transformé en petit sauvageon, morveux ? »

Harry gémit et se tortilla dans ses liens.

« Je vois. Bon, on va remédier à ça, alors! »

Drago le regarda sortir sa baguette et fit un pas en avant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abîmer... »

Le blond rougit légèrement sous le regard amusé de Merlin. Prononçant quelques brides de latin, un léger tourbillon entoura Harry qui, quelques instants plus tard, s'ébroua.

« Quelqu'un peut me dire ce que je fais attaché à un arbre? Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? » demanda Draco, étonné.

« De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ? J'ai blessé quelqu'un ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Je me rappelle seulement avoir quitté la Grande Salle et ensuite c'est le vide... »

« Rien ? Absolument rien ? »

« Non... pourquoi, un problème ? »  
Drago allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui claquer la vérité en pleine figure, mais Merlin l'interrompit en plaçant sa main sur son épaule.

« Rien de grave Harry... »

Celui-ci les regarda, suspicieux. « Et si vous me détachiez maintenant ? » Il remua contre ses liens, ne semblant pas les apprécier.

« Je pense qu'il n'y a plus de risques. » dit Merlin.

Drago lui lança un regard suspicieux, mais acquiesça. D'un second coup de baguette, les cordes qui maintenaient Harry contre l'arbre tombèrent et le Serpentard pu s'écarter du tronc.

« Je te demanderais juste, Harry, de rester en permanence avec Drago... Il saura te surveiller pour empêcher ce genre d'incidents! »

« Pardon ? » firent les deux adolescents en choeur.

« En permanence ? » reprit le brun.

« Oui, tout le temps, et vous devez dormir au même endroit! L'appel sera plus insistant durant le sommeil, sans aucun doute... »

Il sembla à Drago que Merlin lui avait sourit malicieusement et avait accompagné cela d'un clin d'oeil, mais il lui sembla avoir rêvé en regardant le mage, la mine sérieux.

« Ce qui veut dire qu'on ne peut pas aller dans le dortoir des Serpentard. » fit lugubrement Harry. « Ça risquerait d'attirer trop l'attention... »

« Salazar voudra bien vous accueillir, j'en suis sûr... » dit calmement Merlin.

Harry grimaça, puis acquiesça. « C'est d'accord, je vais lui demander. »

« Bonne journée. »

Et il disparut dans un nuage de fumée, laissant les deux garçons totalement hébétés. Il fallut quelques minutes aux deux Serpentards pour émerger du sombre silence qui les entourait.

« On fait quoi, maintenant ? » tenta le blond.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Ça m'est égal... choisis! »

« Non, toi, tu choisis. »

« Toi. »

« Toi! »

Les deux garçons sourirent.

« On rentre ? »

« Je savais bien que tu choisirais, grand Gryffondor! »

« Malefoy! » s'écria Harry, se lançant à la poursuite du blond qui détalait comme un lapin, riant à gorge déployée.

Harry finit par le rattraper et se jeta sur lui, le faisant tomber et rouler au sol. Riant, ils se battirent comme deux garçons dont l'enfance ne leur a pas profiter... (Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux.) Lui enfonçant la tête de la neige, Harry s'assied sur lui, se croyant victorieux. Mais Drago roula brusquement sur la droite, faisant perdre son équilibre à Harry. Il en profita pour se jeter sur lui et l'immobiliser.

« Tricheur! » s'écria le brun, se débattant avec véhémence et prenant une pelleter de neige au passage pour la fourrer dans la bouche de son meilleur ami qui riait toujours.

Drago recracha la neige sans pour autant lâcher sa position sur Harry. Celui-ci tenta de l'en faire bouger, sans succès.

« Drago... »

« Oui ? »

« BOUGE-TOI! »

« Et pourquoi ? » demanda le blond avec un sourire carnassier.

« Parce que tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Bah je regretterais de perdre ma place de vainqueur... »

Harry se redressa brusquement en position assise, se retrouvant à une distance très restreinte du visage de Drago, distance qui fut rapidement accru puisque par son élan, Harry fit perdre l'équilibre au blond qui se retrouva couché au sol sur le dos. Pendant un long moment, Drago ferma les yeux, retenant son souffle. Harry resta silencieux, indécis de quoi faire. Finalement, alors que le silence devenait quelque peu tendu, Harry eut un ricanement, et, alors que Malefoy ouvrait un oeil, il reçu une boule de neige en plein visage, tandis que l'ancien Gryffondor ne se faisait pas prier pour se relever et déguerpir. Drago se releva, raflant une bonne poignée de neige en même temps, et se mit à la poursuite de son meilleur ami.

« Cours toujours, petit Serpentard, tu ne me rattraperas pas! » lui lança Harry.

« Que tu crois! Ça n'est pas parce que tu cours vite que je ne t'aurai pas, à un moment ou un autre! »

Harry lui tira la langue et esquiva agilement une boule de neige, zigzaguant entre les nombreux arbres et se dirigeant vers le lac gelé qu'il atteignit en un rien de temps. Sans aucune hésitation, il sauta sur la glace et entreprit de fuir – quoique moins rapidement – Drago, manquant de faire à plusieurs reprises un grand écart.

« Je t'aurai... » marmonna Drago, reprenant pour la énième fois son équilibre.  
Il respira un grand coup et se lança en courant presque sur le lac. Malheureusement pour lui, mais au plus grand plaisir de Harry, il dérapa et se retrouva sur la glace tandis que le Survivant n'en pouvait plus de rire... Mal lui en prit, car il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva, lui aussi, cul par terre. Riant toujours au point avoir les larmes aux yeux, Harry vit Drago se relever et retomber lourdement, son hilarité reprenant du ressort. Pourtant, tout fou rire fut soudain interrompu lorsqu'un sinistre craquement se fit entendre et que, soudain, Drago blêmit.

« Harry... » gémit-il pitoyablement, regardant la glace se craqueler tout autour de lui.

« Ne bouge pas! » ordonna le brun, soudain légèrement paniqué.

Pourtant, avertissement ou pas, sans que Drago ait fait le moindre mouvement, la glace céda, et le blond disparut sous l'eau glaciale.

---------------------------------------

Alors ce chapitre ? Pas trop mal ? À la hauteur de vos espérance ? Mais qu'arrivera-t-il donc à Drago ? Allez donc sur le forum, section Potins, potins « Est-ce que Drago Malefoy mourra ? » un petit débat est lancé ;) Bonne fin de journée/nuit/soirée à tous (tout dépendant à l'heure où vous lisez ce chapitre!)

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_

**Annonce : (On n'est jamais trop prudent :P) **L'adresse du forum et du site Internet se trouve sur notre **_BIOGRAPHIE_**!!! Au plaisir vous y retrouver très bientôt!


	26. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens!

**Disclaimer**Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue principale et tout ce qui ne se retrouve pas dans les tomes de Rowlings. Nous ne tirons aucun profit et blablabla...

**RARs******

****

Kaphey: alors, Kaph, ça fait quoi de pas pouvoir nous lancer de défi parce qu'on a une excuse ? loll encore faut-il que je scanne mes signatures... bon, on promet de pas abîmer de trop Drago (pour le moment, mouhahahahaha)... par contre en ce qui concerne Harry... j'espère que le défi sera décrété rempli! loll allez, on se voit sur le forum, bisous de nous deux!

Dawn: salut toi! (marrant de se dire que les deux premiers a reviewer sont les deux plus présents sur le forum... lol) bah, qui sait ou pourrait aller l'histoire, avec deux folles comme Laika et moi? Enfin, on te laisse imaginer... car c'est pas encore pour maintenant! oui, Severus, est absolument déplaisant... normal, c'est Rogue le maître des potions! alors on s'attend a rien d'autre de sa part! et oui, c'est Merlin "rien que ca" comme dit Kaph... on le verra plus par la suite! bisouuuuuuuuus! 

Cyrca: salut! ben non, drago meurt pas... mais bon, dans l'état ou est le duo infernal pour le moment de tout façon... loll tu verras par la suite les événements, car là c'est Harry qui va être dans un beau pétrin!

Nicolas: eh oui, ils mettent du tout à se mettre ensemble, hein? pas vraiment la faut de Drago, le pauvre, il attent que ça, mais bon! T'inquiète, ca va commencer à s'enchainer! attend toi a de l'action dans les prochains chapitres!

4rine: merci beaucoup! on a mis du temps pour celui ci a cause de mes absences, mais ca va aller plus vite à présent!

artemis: h oui, il serait temps qu'il se mette avec Drago hein? mais Ariane le bloque, il va lui falloir encore un peu de temps... mais ca va venir, pas de panic! allez, on se voit au prochain chapitre!

Lord Sinuae: merci beaucoup, mais n'oublie pas que la fic va tourner en slash Drago-Harry, donc ne t'attend pas à ce que cette relation se poursuive longtemps! merci pour ta review... bisous de nous deux!

serdaiglegirl: merci pour l'info et pour la review, aussi! ca nous fait plaisir qu'autant de monde nous lise, et puis le fait que tu nous corrige pour la citation confirme le fait que certains les lisent, ca fait vraiment plaisir! allez, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira, et que tu vas continuer de reviewer!

Sevie Snake: en effet, on ne pouvait pas faire mourir Drago avant le slash... mais bon tu verras par la suite qu'il va enore se passer bien des choses! et puis quant à la réaction de Harry... lis donc la suite! lolll a bientôt pour le chaptre suivant!

Vif d'or: eh oui, sadiques toujours nous serons! mais bon, c'est un qualificatif habituel des auteurs, il parait! lolll tu vas voir que ce chapitre finit également sur un truc bien sadique... bonne lecture! lol 

Kobe 23: merci beaucoup!ç on tire grande fierté des reviews qu'on nous fait donc... ca nous fait bien plaisir que tu aimes!

Junto:oui, on adore ca, ouper en plein milieu d'un truc sadique! ca permet d'avoir des lecteurs très fidèles! lollll en tout cas, j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre, et gros bisous de Laika et moi!

Phity: oulaaaaaaa tu vas vraiment nous faire rougir! on postes pas si rapidement (d'ailleurs la preuve c'est qu'on a trois semaines de retard) mais en fait on fait des longs chapitres, alors ca compense! en tout cas, on est très contente que tu aimes! et moi eprso j'espère que tu vas continuer à reviewer merci beaucoup, et bonne lecture!

cookie: Hep, ne nous séquestre pas! je te promet qu'on continue, on a pas du tout l'intention d'arrêter!! d'ailleurs si tu vas faire de tmeps en temps un tour sur le forum, tu seras plus vite au courant dfe nos retard ou absences, causant un retard des updates! lolll en tout cas je peux te jurer (mais chuuuut) que on a les plans des prochains chapitres, et qu'il y en a encore un paquet...Alors pour l'idée de Drago dans la glace... je te souhaite une bonne lecture du chapitre! loll et pour le duo infernal, c'est vrai qu'on s'en est un peu éloigné à cause du slash, mais il va finir par revenir en force! il faut juste le temps que Harry se trouve, et apprenne a fair le tri de ses sentiments, entre simple attirance, amour, ou amitié! bref, vous aurez bientôt grand nombre de réponses à vos questions, et à vos attentes! Voldemort va revenir... et la aussi, ca risque de faire de gros dégats! donc attention aux yeux quand il sera en scène :p quand à Dumbledore, il est présent dès ce chapitre! et Pour Merlin aussi, vous aurez vos réponses bientôt... j'espère que ce chapitre te plira! bisouuuuu

Saaelie: coucou! alors nouvelle lectrice, heureuse de faire ta connaissance! Pour le slash, il met du temps a venir, mais on l'aime comme il est, surtout quand ovus allez voir la suite! enfin, je n'en dévoile pas trop... et pour Merlin Salazar, en fait je t'avoue qu'on y a jamais vraiment pensé, mais j'en parlerai à Laika, promis pour les fautes de frappe, je me dois de nous défendre on est obligés d'écrire vite, ne nous voyant que très peu (6h de décalage horaire ca laisse peu de temps, en plus avec les cours...) donc on a tendance a pas trop faire attention à ce qu'on écrit, excuses! lolll Pour répondre à ta question, on postes toutes les semaines, le mardi... très prochainement, en exclu sur notre site (eh oui, on a un site et un forum, voir notre bio) on postera tous les lundis! loll bon, on a attraper un peu de retard, mais on va revenir à la charge avec un chapitre par semaine, normalement! en tout cas, bonne lecture, et a la prochaine! bizzzzz

Lyra: tu auras ta réponse au chapitre avant la fin d ce chapitre! mais c'est vrai que l'histoire ne serait pas la même sans Drago, sans peut-être moins bonne! bref... bonne lecture, et merci pour ta review!

Milie Black: oui, Merlin va rester dans l'histoire, et va etre assez présent, avec Salazar! l'un comme l'autre ont de l'importance... lolll en tout cas, merci pour ta review, et désolé de ne aps avoir mis e chapitres avant!

Anonyme: oui, désolé pour le couple Harry/ Drago, au début on comptait ne pas faire de slash du tout, mais bon c'est arrivé comme ça, sans vraiment qu'on l'ait prévu, et l'histoire nous plait comme elle est! au suijet d'Ariane, elle est mystérieuse, mais trop... elle a une histoire plus complexe que vous ne vous en doutez, comme vous le verez prochainement! en attendant, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue par le slash, et on se voit au prochain chapitre!

Death angel: va-t-on te pardonner? (réunion d'auteurs) allez oui! tu es parodnné aprce que tu as reviewé le 25... espérons que tu continues comme ça! Non, Snape n'a aps envoyé d'elfe à Ariane, c'était pour arrêter Harry... et non, il n'edn a pas de perso, mais ca Harry ne le sait pas! Merci pour le forum, mais le plus gros du mérite revient à Kaphey, un de nos lecteurs et ami! encore merci à lui! si tu n'as pas compris, ce n'est aps grave, tu peux t'intégrer et demander des explications! loll quant à ta prof de math, le mieux c'est de l'envoyer merder je sais c'est pas évident à faire, mais c'est ce que j'ai fait toute l'année dernière avec la mienne! evidemment moi, elle me supportait pas, justement parce que j'étais super forte en math et qu'elle aimait pas ça.. soit j'arrête avec ma vie! loll bonne lecture, et on se voit au prochain chapitre, j'espère!

Dragon bleu: merci de lire quand même! loll on est contentes de te voir de retour, et on met la suite bientôt, promis! Bizzzzzz

Minoy: oui, on continueç! désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu quelques absences qui nous ont empêchées de continuer, mais on est de retour, en force! merci pour le compliment de fic préfére, ca nous fait très plaisir!bonne lecture...

Lil'ly: non non non non non non non ne t'inqjuiète pas on vous aime toujours autant! c'est ma faute, j'ai eu des probs et j'ai aps su venir sur msn, donc on a pas su écrire notre fic pendant toute une période... mais on revient avec une suit du tonnerre, j'espère que tu aimeras! allez, bone lecture, on se voit au chapitre prochain!

Yuki chan: désolé! on le refera plus, c'est promis! le chapitre est plus petit que d'habitude, mais c'est pour se mrettre dans le bain, donc le suivant sera mieux! en tout cas merci pour ta review, et a bientôt!****

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Avertissement. Ce chapitre comporte certaines scènes qui pourraient déplairent aux lecteurs, puisque qu'un lemon y comporte. Nous tenons également à vous avertir que ce lemon dévie d'un défi que nous ont lancé certaines personnes et que, part esprit de compétition, nous l'avons accepté. Avec étonnement, il a donné la tournure qu'il nous fallait pour dévier notre histoire sur un chemin bien approprié qu'il devait emprunter. Finalement, nous vous prions d'accepter nos plus plates excuses pour le retard de ce chapitre. Vous aurez cependant compris cette longue absence en lisant la notice que nous avions postée, un peu plus tôt au cours de la semaine. Bonne lecture à tous!

**Citation de la semaine :** Le remède de la jalousie est la certitude de ce qu'on craint, parce qu'elle cause la fin de la vie ou la fin de l'amour.** _La Rochefoucauld, François de 1613-1680 _**

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre 25 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens!_**

-Drago!  
Harry se précipita, mais la glace le faisant déraper, il mit autant de temps que s'il y avait été calmement... mais c'était une idée impensable pour Harry, dont la panique s'emparait. Il arriva près du trou créé dans la glace mais s'en tint assez éloigné, pour ne pas tomber à son tour. Le blond n'apparaissait pas à la surface, et, sans aucune arrière-pensée sur les conséquences, Harry s'élança dans le trou d'eau, plongeant. Sa respiration s'arrêta brusquement sous l'impact de l'eau glacée sur son corps, mais il se força à bouger avec frénésie pour ne pas se figer de froid. Prenant par la suite une grande goulée d'air, il s'enfonça sous l'eau, à la recherche du corps du blond qu'il aperçu rapidement, se débattant et s'enfonçant rapidement sous le poids de sa masse de vêtements. Harry remonta et reprit une goulée d'air suffisante pour le rejoindre, et replongea, s'enfonçant rapidement dans l'eau à la poursuite de son ami. Lorsqu'il l'eut rattrapé, il tira sur l'attache de la robe de sorcier de Drago, la dégrafant et allégeant le poids de ce fait. Puisant dans ses réserves il se força à remonter à la surface, le besoin d'air se faisant incroyablement ressentir. Chaque seconde de plus passée sous l'eau était un supplice, une torture cuisante. Refaisant brusquement surface, il ne s'attarda pas et tenta de se hisser sur la glace, tenant Drago par un bras à la taille. Sortit, il ne su faire de même avec le blond, la glace le faisant déraper. Prenant sa décision, il devint loup et ses griffes se plantèrent solidement dans le givre mince, le labourant alors que de sinistres craquements se faisaient entendre. Harry saisit le blond par l'épaule, ses crocs s'enfonçant dans la chair et le sang envahissant sa gueule et excitant ses papilles. Pourtant, il n'y fit guère attention et hissa un Drago frissonnant aux lèvres bleuies hors de l'eau et le tira jusqu'à la berge, où pourtant, il ne s'arrêta guère et continua à la traîner dans la neige, laissant un sillon rouge de sang dans la trace que laissait la masse du jeune homme. Le château se trouvait beaucoup trop loin pour eux deux et Harry était aussi glacé que le blond, l'eau le pénétrant jusqu'à sa peau. Il lâcha un instant son ami, et gémit. Où l'emmener ? Son regard tomba alors sur le Saule Cogneur, moins loin que le château et qui permettrait de se réfugier rapidement. Il reprit sa prise sur Drago en maudissant le ciel de lui déchirer la peau, et continua de le traîner sur la neige immaculée. Le blond ne cessait de gémir, mais se laissait faire, reposant sa vie entre les mains – les pattes – de son meilleur ami. Harry s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, se faufila entre les branches du saule et appuya sur le noeud d'une racine, immobilisant l'arbre. Il revint par la suite se saisir du blond et le tira à l'intérieur sur une courte distance, suffisante pour s'écarter de l'entrée où le vent s'engouffrait toujours. Relâchant enfin l'épaule meurtrie et maculée de sang de Drago, il s'allongea sur celui-ci, frissonnant également, mais tentant de lui fournir le plus de chaleur possible. Drago ferma les yeux, se collant le plus possible contre celui sur lequel il se posait tellement de questions. Essayant de combattre contre le sommeil provoqué par le froid, il commença à chantonner, frissonnant toujours. Le loup releva légèrement la tête et gémit. Il frotta sa truffe glacée contre la joue de Drago, se mettant à renifler, descendant le long du cou du blond jusqu'à son épaule où sa douce langue se mit à lécher le sang coagulé et à nettoyer la plaie. Drago serra les dents, la morsure le faisant souffrir, mais il savait que Harry avait fait ça pour son bien. Drago songea à ce que venait de faire Harry. Il l'avait sauvé, risquant sa vie en plus de cela. Son geste avait été aussi téméraire que fou!

-_Arrête un peu!_, gronda une voix dans sa tête, celle de Harry, quoiqu'un peu plus rauque.

Il continuait inlassablement à lécher la blessure, se barbouillant le museau de sang. Drago ouvrit la bouche et tenta de parler, mais sa gorge lui faisait trop mal.

-_Ne tente pas de parler_, dit à nouveau la voix de Harry.

Il releva la tête et planta ses yeux dorés, dans ceux du blond.

-_Tente plutôt de te réchauffer, ce serait plus sage!_

Drago acquiesça lentement, avant de se frotter les mains et de s'enrouler autour du loup. Harry arrêta de lécher la blessure de Drago et songea à ce qu'il pouvait faire, à présent.

Se relevant, Harry s'éloigna en claudiquant, et, se croyant assez loin, il s'ébroua pour chasser l'eau qui rendait sa fourrure d'ébène plus lourde que jamais. Drago reçut de l'eau et rit doucement, avant de tousser brutalement à s'en arracher la gorge. Harry fut aussitôt près de lui, inquiet. Il ne renifla, les oreilles rabattues par un arrière, appréhendant que Drago crache du sang. Cela ne se passa heureusement pas, et Harry prit sa décision.

-_Tu restes là, essaye de ne pas t'endormir, je vais chercher du secours..._

Drago acquiesça. Pourtant, se dirigeant vers la sortie, le loup s'arrêta brusquement et revint sur ses pas, se laissant choir à côté du Serpentard, plus qu'inquiet. Il lui passa un affectueux coup de langue sur la joue, posant sa tête sur le torse du blond, agitant légèrement sa queue de gauche à droite. Drago sourit au changement d'avis, et ferma les yeux paresseusement. Il sentit le sommeil l'emporter et n'entendit même pas les gémissements et les coups de pattes de Harry (toujours en loup ?). Une masse vint s'écraser sur son torse, et les gémissements reprirent de plus bel. Un sourire éclaira doucement le visage du blond tandis qu'il s'endormait, ne prenant plus conscience de ce qu'il se passait extérieurement. Le froid l'envahissant, à l'encontre du blond, le loup sentit le poids de Morphée peser sur lui, et l'engourdirent. Il finit par céder et ferma les paupières, voulant s'abandonner également à ce poids qui rendait difficile chacun de ses mouvements. Soufflant, il s'assoupit plus rapidement qu'il ne l'escomptait.

Lorsque le loup se réveilla, ce fut dans le noir complet. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'était éveillé alors que la fatigue était encore bien présente, il se roula à nouveau contre Drago. Mais un léger bruit le fit rouvrir les yeux. Se relevant sur son séant, il tendit l'oreille et perçu des reniflements qui lui firent retrousser les babines, dévoilant des crocs d'un blanc immaculé. Un grondement sauvage monta sur fond de ses entrailles et il se rallongea à moitié sur Draco, protecteur, fixant l'entrée. Il discerna bientôt les pas de trois personnes différentes, dont deux parlaient entre elles à voix basse. Il reconnu l'odeur de Sirius et tenta de reconnaître les autres. Ses grondements décroisèrent, mais ne s'atténuèrent pas pour autant, étant toujours inquiet. Le faible bourdonnement qu'il émettait fit sortir Drago des limbes du sommeil et il releva la tête, encore abrutit par le sommeil, mais il passa néanmoins un bras autour de l'encolure du loup, celui-ci se blottissant légèrement contre lui.

-_Il y a des gens dehors_, dit mentalement Harry.

Les yeux de Drago se dirigèrent vers le passage qui menaçait de s'ouvrir peut-être à chaque instant.

-Qui ?

-_Sirius est avec eux... Mais je ne suis pas encore rassuré..._

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, cherchant à comprendre ce qui allait se passer, avant de renoncer.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

-_Toi, tu restes allongé, moi j'attends de voir s'il y a un danger, et je fais mon possible pour ne pas qu'on soit dérangé._

Drago toussa brusquement pendant quelques instants, avant d'acquiescer. Même s'il n'aimait pas rester allongé ainsi, il préférait obéir au loup. Les pas se rapprochaient et Harry se tendit un peu plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait... Finalement, le son grinçant tant redouté de l'arbre s'immobilisant se fit entendre, faisant gronder Harry et gémir Drago. Une ombre sur quatre pattes apparut dans l'entrée et Harry ne gronda que plus fort. Le vent hurlait à l'extérieur, et une tempête faisait rage. Patmol s'engagea dans le passage et s'immobilisa en voyant le loup devant lui, grondant toujours. Il releva la tête et gémit, mais Harry ne montra aucun signe de bienveillance et, contre toute attente, Patmol se laissa tomber sur le sol, la queue entre les pattes en signe de soumission. Harry hésita quant à la marche à suivre, mais finit par s'approcher lentement du canidé qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Harry grogna légèrement quand celui-ci releva la tête, mais continua de s'en approcher. Il s'assit à côté de Sirius et le regardant de ses yeux de prédateur.

-_Un problème ? _demanda-t-il en s'introduisant dans son esprit.

-_Oui, ton absence... que se passe-t-il ? Tu es en mauvais état._

Le loup s'ébroua et revint vers son ami.

-_Drago a failli se noyer, je les traîné jusqu'ici et nous nous sommes endormi..._

Il se rallongea à moitié sur le torse du blond, sa tête posée sur ses pattes.

-_Il saigne._

-_J'ai dû le mordre pour avoir une prise sur lui..._

-_Il est peut-être en hypothermie, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie!_

-_Il respire normalement, et sait bouger._

-_Harry! Ce n'est pas raisonnable_!

-_Il va très bien, j'ai nettoyé la blessure, je le tiens au chaud et je le protège._

-_Tu ne tiens pas à ce qu'il vive, ou quoi ?_

Harry se redressa d'un bond et fut immédiatement sur Sirius, l'écrasant de son poids.

-_Redis ça une seule fois, et je jure que je pourrais ne pas avoir de contrôle sur mes impulsions..._

-_Tu comptes me tuer ?_

Il y eut une brève hésitation :

-_Non... Bien sûr que non, mais je pourrais te blesser._

Il relâcha sa brise sur le chien et sans un regard pour Patmol, la queue à l'horizontal, il retourna près de Draco qui s'agrippa à lui pour se remettre en position assise, s'appuyant contre le garrot du loup pour rester assis.

-_S'il te plait Harry, il faut l'emmener!_  
-_Tu exagères, ce n'est pas si grave_.  
-_Ça peut le devenir si on n'agit pas! Surtout que tu l'as mordu, il faut le soigner!_

Harry tourna son regard vers Drago.

_-Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie?_ demanda-t-il, les oreilles rabattues par en arrière, fixant le grand chien noir du coin de l'œil tout de même.

-Ça va bien...  
Harry se tourna vers Patmol.  
-_Tu vois, y'a pas besoin de s'in... __  
_Mais il fut interrompu par une silhouette qui surgit dans leur gîte.

-Des difficultés Sirius ?  
Harry se calla contre Drago, bien décidé à ne pas bouger. Patmol reprit forme humaine.  
-Harry ne veut pas sortir. Drago est blessé.  
Salazar se retourna vers eux deux.  
-Maintenant ça suffit!  
Le brun ne répondit que par un grondement féroce.

-Harry! Tu vas cesser de faire ton gamin capricieux et nous suivre! Tu risques la vie de Drago en faisant ça, et tu es vraiment pénible!  
Les yeux du loup brillèrent de fureur, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Salazar tendit la main vers lui et il eut l'impression d'être transpercé par un froid intense et douloureux. Il gémit. S'affaissant sur le sol, haletant, il essayait de se débarrasser de cette sensation de brûlure que le froid lui prodiguait. Drago lui jeta un regard inquiet.

-Il n'a rien, ça lui apprendra juste à ne pas faire l'enfant gâté. Bon, Drago, accroche-toi, je vais te porter.

Harry gronda aussitôt mais ne put se relever, totalement terrassé par le sortilège.

-Plus tu bougeras moins vite passera la douleur, alors calme-toi!

Salazar jeta un regard au loup qui se roula à nouveau en boule, le regard pourtant toujours fixé sur Drago.

-_Douleur..._ souffla-t-il dans l'esprit du blond.

Celui-ci lui sourit tristement, tandis que Salazar s'approchait de lui pour le soulever.

-Évite de bouger, Drago, ou ta morsure te fera mal...

-Et Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Avant que Salazar n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, le brun reprit forme humaine, haletant péniblement, les yeux étroitement clos.

-Bon, tu t'es calmé et tu es prêt à nous accompagner en silence ?

Le brun hésita, puis finit par acquiescer, ne voulant pas quitter le blond. D'un moulinet du poignet Salazar retira le sortilège et Harry se ramassa sur lui-même, se relevant lentement en titubant, toujours glacé jusqu'aux os par son plongeon dans le lac un peu plus tôt.

-Vous êtes dans un piteux état, tous les deux... On va commencer par aller à l'infirmerie, puis j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé!

Salazar passa son regard sur les deux adolescents, avant de soupirer et de soulever doucement Drago. Celui-ci gémit et Harry leur emboîta le pas d'une démarche lourde, Sirius restant à côté de lui. À l'extérieur Merlin les attendait. Aucun ne dit mot à l'arrivée du petit groupe, et Harry passa son regard sur Merlin. Frissonnant en sentant la bourrasque venir fouetter son corps, il marmonna dans sa barbe et se dirigea vers le château. Il fut bientôt suivi de tout le groupe, qui se dépêcha de pénétrer dans le château pour éviter de se retrouver sous une tempête de neige. Arrivés dans le hall, ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. Toujours renfrogné dans un silence lourd, Harry foudroyait le dos de Salazar sans montrer aucune discrétion. Merlin finit par s'approcher de lui et chuchota :

-Je peux savoir pourquoi j'ai une subite impression que tu voudrais écorcher Salazar ?

-Parce que ce n'est pas seulement une impression..., marmonna Harry.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

-Va donc lui demander!

-Harry...

-C'est ainsi que mes parents m'ont appelés, en effet.

-Tu sais que tu es exaspérant quand tu veux ?

-Beaucoup de personnes me l'ont dit, oui.

Merlin soupira mais n'ajouta rien, rentrant plutôt dans l'infirmerie suivit d'un Harry qui semblait vouloir préféré fuir jusqu'au plus profond des cachots, ou encore dans la chambre des Secrets de Salazar Serpentard. Ce même Salazar déposa Drago délicatement sur un lit, et commença à enlever son t-shirt pour mieux voir la morsure. Harry le regarda d'un oeil furibond et se tint le plus loin possible des lits, tirant une chaise près de la porte de l'infirmerie, mais gardant à l'oeil Salazar et Drago.

-Vilaine plaie... commenta Merlin.

-Morsure de loup, aux traces de crocs que je vois...

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je suis un lapin, encore! lança-t-il ironiquement.

Salazar le fit taire du regard.

-Je ne fais que constater Harry, puisque tu n'expliques pas ce qu'il s'est passé!

-Humpff, fit simplement le brun, dédaignant sa présence par la suite.

-Bon, il faudrait une potion désinfectante, et une cicatrisante. Il est gelé, aussi, il va falloir un peu de pimentine.  
Merlin acquiesça, fit un mouvement de la main et les potions apparurent.  
-Harry va en avoir également besoin, intervint Sirius.  
-Je n'ai besoin de rien!

Ils firent tous mine de n'avoir rien entendu ce qui eut pour résultat de mettre encore plus en rogne le brun. Se levant brusquement, il s'en fut au fond de l'infirmerie et passa derrière un rideau, puis s'assied sur une chaise.

-Salut Lunny, dit-il d'un air boudeur à l'homme qui se trouvait toujours dans son lit, un plateau repas sur les genoux.

-Salut Harry... tu as l'air énervé...  
Le brun grimaça sous le sourire de Remus.  
-Laisse-moi deviner... Ça concerne Sirius ?  
-En partie, on va dire...

Le loup-garou eut un sourire compatissant.

-Sirius peut avoir une tête de mule parfois.

-Seulement parfois ? marmonna Harry, boudeur.

-Disons sûrement autant que toi!  
-Je suis moins grave que lui!  
-Je peux t'assurer que non...

Harry gronda et se renfrogna.

-T'as une salle mine, commenta Remus.

-C'est pas nouveau, marmonna Harry, boudeur.

-Le loup en toi finira par se placer... Tu retrouveras bien vite ton comportement habituel.

-J'ai tant changé ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

-Sirius et James ont eut la même réaction... Comme tout Animagus qui se respecte. Quoique Sirius, ayant un animal domestique, c'était beaucoup moins pire...

-Bah, Sirius a toujours fait différemment tout de façon!

-Tu n'exagérerais pas un petit peu ? Je croyais que tu étais heureux de le retrouver ?

-Pourquoi je ne serais pas heureux de toute façon ? Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir... Mais pas quand il a ce caractère revêche et grisant.

-Tu as ton caractère revêche aussi, je peux te l'assurer!

-Sûrement moins que lui...

Remus fit une moue dubitative, ce qui fit rire légèrement le Survivant.

-Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y prends, mais t'arrive toujours à me faire retrouver le sourire ces temps-ci, déclara le jeune homme.

-On a le truc, ou on l'a pas! dit le loup-garou avec un clin d'oeil.

Ils se sourirent, et Harry se sentit plus léger.

-Alors, tu te remets ? demanda-t-il.

-La transformation est toujours douloureuse, mais je mets moins de temps à m'en remettre... Et puis les recherches continuent contre la lycanthropie!

-Quand les professeurs de potions donnent les remèdes, en oubliant leurs rancoeurs...

-Bah, c'est Rogue, il ne changera jamais!

-J'avais cru remarquer, soupira Harry.

Remus lui sourit.

-Alors, pour quelle raison es-tu ici ? Venu voir un vieux professeur ?

Harry lui sourit tristement.

-Ce n'était pas ma première idée... Drago est tombé dans le lac.

Les sourcils du loup-garou se froncèrent.

-Il va bien ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, je suppose...

Harry soupira.

-J'ai dû lui luxer l'épaule pour le sortir du lac et le traîner jusqu'à un abri sûr...

-Qui était ?

-Le souterrain sous le Saule Cogneur, celui qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante. Je n'ai vu que ça sur le moment...

-C'était sans doute la meilleure solution, après le château.

Harry haussa simplement les épaules.

-Il était beaucoup trop loin pour que je fournisse l'effort de traîner Drago là-bas sous ma forme d'Animagus, surtout après mon plongeon dans le lac pour le sortir de là, répondit Harry, en baissant la voix.

Remus le regarda avec un regard doux.

-Je ne peux pas te reprocher ton attitude Harry, et même si je le pouvais, je ne crois pas que je le ferais... Tu as agi selon tes impulsions et sur ce qui convenait de faire dans le moment : trouver rapidement un abri qui vous tiendrait au chaud tous les deux.

Harry lui sourit à son tour.

-Merci, murmura-t-il simplement.

-De rien, je suis aussi là pour ça tu sais, sourit l'ancien professeur.  
-Aussi... je ne vais pas te parler juste pour parler de ça, dit le Survivant en riant.  
-J'espère bien!

-Harry ?! Tu viens ? C'est à toi!

Patmol passa la tête derrière le rideau et fit un sourire chaleureux à Remus. Le regard de Harry s'obscurcit.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'allais très bien!

-On préfèrerait vérifier quand même...

-Je...

-Vas-y, l'interrompit Remus, sinon j'en connais un qui va s'énerver...

-Eh! s'indigna Patmol sous le sourire moqueur du loup-garou.

Marmonnant dans sa barbe, Harry se leva et s'en fut de l'autre côté du rideau d'un pas lourd.

-Tu sais que Drago a failli être sous hypothermie, simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas venir ?

-J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu! Sans moi, il serait encore sous la glace d'accord ?

-Non, parce qu'il n'a pas eu l'idée stupide d'aller jouer dessus!

-Elle avait l'air solide! Arrête un peu! Il est en vie parce que JE l'ai sauvé. Sans moi, il se serait noyé!

-Il a faillit mourir, et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est que tu es un héro ?  
-J'ai pas dit ça, arrête de déformer ce que je dis!  
-STOP!  
Salazar et Harry se tournèrent vers Merlin, qui soupira.  
-Vous savez que vous êtes insupportables ?

Harry et Salazar lui décochèrent un regard noir; le même, ce qui fit naître un sourire moqueur sur le visage du vieux – jeune d'apparence – mage.

-Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?! s'écrièrent en chœur maître et élève.

C'en fut trop pour le mage, qui commença à rire, rire qui redoubla lorsque les deux en dispute lui lancèrent un regard intrigué.  
-Vous êtes parfois incroyablement stupides l'un envers l'autre!

-Humpf, grommela Harry, lui décochant un regard noir.

-Je ne pourrais pas dire mieux! répondit Salazar, posant une main sur l'épaule de Harry, main dont celui-ci ne chercha pas à se déprendre.

Merlin, finissant de rire, s'essuya les yeux d'un geste théâtral.  
-Ce fut beau, ce fut émouvant...  
-Vas-y, continue de te foutre de nous seulement...

-Seulement ? fit Merlin, innocemment.

-Tu ne veux pas le savoir. Crois-moi.

-Il ne vaut mieux pas pour moi, en gros, fit le mage.  
-Tu as tout compris, répondit Harry en lui faisant les gros yeux.

-Je sais, je comprends toujours tout moi.

-Humpff, firent en chœur Harry et Salazar.

Harry et Salazar finirent par se sourire, et se serrèrent dans les bras.  
-Eh bien c'est pas trop tôt!  
-Merlin, tais-toi tu veux ?  
-Et si je ne veux pas ?  
-Mieux vaut pour toi que tu veuilles, crois-moi, intervint Salazar.

Harry jeta soudain un regard implorant à son mentor.  
-Dis-moi que je ne m'allongerai pas dans ce lit pour passer la nuit ici... Si ce n'est pas plus!

-Pas toute la journée Harry, j'aimerais juste que tu y restes le temps de vérifier que tu n'as rien...  
L'adolescent grogna.

-Mais je vais très bien, marmonna Harry, s'écartant de l'homme, cherchant à filer en douce de l'infirmerie.

-Harry, fit la voix menaçant de Salazar, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'un peu t'allonger et, en même temps, de surveiller Drago pendant que nous serons absents, c'est-à-dire quelques heures.  
Harry se figea brusquement.

-Vous allez partir ? Mais où ? demanda-t-il, s'approchant du grand lit blanc qui se trouvait tout près de celui de Drago.

-Nous devons rejoindre Londres, ne demande pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas le dire...

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Tu peux sortir d'ici, toi ? De l'enceinte de Poudlard, je veux dire ?

-Bien sûr, pourquoi je ne pourrais pas ?

-Je sais pas, t'es pas sensé être encore en vie, je pensais que c'était le château qui faisait que...

-Tu présumes mal.

Le visage de Salazar s'était fermé tandis qu'il lui répondait, et ses yeux brillants semblaient à présent froids.

-Désolé... Mais je pensais, enfin... Je croyais que c'était la Salle Noire qui te donnait la force de te matérialiser. Tu n'es pas un fantôme, mais je croyais que tu n'étais pas tout à fait vivant non plus... Entre les deux.

-Laisse Harry, soupira le mage, tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

Merlin sourit en voyant l'effort de son ami. Il était rare que le mage réagisse si bien à ce sujet.

-Quand tu auras un moment, tu pourrais ahem, m'expliquer tout cela ?

-Oui... Dès que je serai revenu de Londres, si tu veux, et que tu seras remis... Donc, appuya le mage, tu te reposes maintenant!

Harry soupira et acquiesça d'un signe de tête, retirant sa robe de sorcier ainsi que son t-shirt et se glissant entre les draps frais.

-Voilà, content ?

-On ne peut mieux!

Ils s'en furent donc de l'infirmerie, Salazar le dernier, jetant un dernier regard aux deux adolescents.

-Sages, hein ?

-Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, avec vous tout est possible.

Harry lui tira la langue et lui tourna dos, rabattant la couverture par-dessus sa tête. Il regarda Drago, toujours endormi, et sourit. Il fallait qu'il veille sur lui hein ? Un moment passa sans qu'aucun bruit ne vienne briser le calme de l'infirmerie. Harry scrutait Drago, envahit d'un étrange sentiment. Il détailla son visage, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres et ses paupières closes. Il soupira et se tourna sur le dos, fixant de ses yeux le plafond tout en réfléchissant. Aimais-t-il Draco ? Si oui, que devenait Ariane dans tout cela ? Harry soupira. Qu'allait-il donc faire ? Il ressentait quelque chose pour Ariane, il en était sûr... mais pour Drago aussi! Savait-on vraiment aimer deux personnes ? Peut-être, mais les aimait-il de la même façon ? Sur un degré équivalent ? Comment savoir ? Sûrement que la réponse viendrait d'elle-même, bientôt... en attendant, ill devrait essayer de vivre avec. Il n'avait de toute façon pas trop le choix. Harry regarda une nouvelle fois le blond et se rejeta ses couvertures, tirant une chaise près du lit de Draco et s'y assied.

-Drago, Drago... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, hein ? Tu ne m'aides pas.

Celui-ci gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et se retourna dans son lit, faisant face à Harry. Il battit des paupières et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Harry, s'étant retourné, rencontra son regard. Celui-ci eut un sourire légèrement gêné et posa sa main sur le front de Draco.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Ça va... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Cloîtré pour la nuit.

Draco eut un léger sourire.

-Alors pourquoi ne restes-tu pas coucher ?

-Je préfère veiller sur toi...

-Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi, dit le blond en faisant la moue.

-Je sais, mais moi je préfère.

Harry lui sourit.

-Je dors depuis longtemps ?

-Non, pas vraiment...

Draco se redressa légèrement dans son lit.

-Je suis désolé Dray, murmura Harry.

-Bah... pas vraiment ta faute, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en sais trop rien... Je me sens coupable.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être! T'inquiètes pas de ça...

Harry soupira et approcha doucement sa main de l'épaule de Draco.

-Ça te fait encore mal ?

-Un peu... J'ai quand même bien été soigné, je ne sens presque plus rien. Et toi, ça va ?

-Oui, je n'ai presque rien eu.

Un silence vint s'instaurer entre eux, aucun n'osant se regarder. La situation était plutôt étrange...

-Tu ne ferais pas mieux de dormir ? finit par demander le blond.

-J'ai pas sommeil.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas veiller sur moi toute la nuit ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Enfin Harry! Pourquoi est-ce que tu le ferais de toute façon ?

-Parce que...

L'ancien Gryffondor se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, incapable de finir sa phrase.

-Oui ?

-Parce que c'est un peu ma faute si tu es là ? tenta le Survivant.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptais dire, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry soupira.

-Tu me connais peut-être un peu trop bien.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question...

-Quelle question ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ?

-Tu sais déjà ce que j'allais dire, marmonna le brun.

-Peut-être, mais je veux l'entendre...

Le brun lui jeta un regard noir.

-Parce que je t'aime Draco, lâcha-t-il enfin, détournant le regard.

Drago eut un petit rire jaune.

-Tu m'aimes, mais tu aimes Ariane, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu le sais déjà, confessa le Serpentard, alors pourquoi tu reposes la question ? Pour tourner un peu plus le couteau dans la plaie ?

-Oui, avoua son ami, en détournant également les yeux.

-Eh bien je ne vois pas pourquoi tu fais cela. Qu'espères-tu vraiment obtenir ainsi ?

-Rien, je voudrais juste te faire te rendre compte de ce que tu fais.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? s'emporta Harry.

-C'est ce que tu démontres, en tout cas.

-Eh bien c'est peut-être pour cacher la vérité ? reprit Potter, haussant encore le ton.

-Vérité ? Tu trouves qu'il y a une vérité là-dedans ?  
-Oh ça va, fiche-moi la paix!  
Harry se releva et alla sur son propre lit. Draco soupira.

-Tu comptes t'énerver à chaque fois que l'on ramène le sujet ?  
-Si tu n'étais pas aussi borné, peut-être qu'on pourrait en discuter, de façon _CIVILISÉ_!

-BORNÉ ? Qui est borné, hein ?  
-Ne reviens pas là-dessus!  
-Alors réfléchis à ce que tu dis!

-Réfléchir à quoi exactement ? C'est déjà tout réfléchis, ce que je dis! répliqua Harry, son regard vert dardant le blond.

Drago siffla, et détourna la tête, se taisant. Harry le regarda quelques secondes, avant de détourner les yeux également. Il se rallongea rageusement dans son lit, rabattant sa couverture sur lui. Un silence lourd vint s'instaurer dans l'infirmerie, trônant finalement en maître, au bout de quelques minutes.

-Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu me feras changer Draco, reprit Harry, d'une voix un plus calme.

-Ce n'est pas avec cette attitude que tu feras changer la mienne! répliqua froidement le blond.  
-Tu es exaspérant! Qui te dit que je veux te faire changer ? répliqua Harry. Ça, c'est toi qui l'affirme!

-Bien, alors n'espère pas que j'accepte tes arrangements!  
-Ne reviens pas avec ça! J'ai lancé ça en l'air!  
-Mais tu l'espères, et en ÇA, je ne changerai pas!

-Mais tu es malade de jalousie ma parole! Tu voudrais quoi, que Ariane se volatilise dans la nature pour toujours ? Qu'elle n'ait jamais existée ?!

-J'ai jamais dit! Je voudrais que toi, tu ne dises pas aimer deux personnes, et que tu te décides!  
-Je n'ai pas choisi!

-Pas choisi quoi en fait ? La personne à qui tu vas briser le cœur ? cracha le blond.

-DRAGO ESSAIS DE COMPRENDRE QUE JE N'AI PAS CHOISI CE QUE JE RESSENTAIS POUR TOI ET POUR ARIANE!

-Comme je n'ai pas choisi de t'aimer toi! Et ce que je regrette...  
Ces paroles blessèrent Harry bien plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'admettre.  
-Tu préférerais ne pas aimer, c'est ça ? Eh bien j'en aurais été ravi pour toi! siffla-t-il, essayant de refouler la nausée qui l'envahissait.

Harry lui tourna à nouveau dos et rabattit la couverture par-dessus sa tête, fermant étroitement les yeux, un frisson le parcourant brutalement. Il se foutait bien du fait que Remus ait pu tout entendre... Tant mieux pour lui!

Drago eut une pincée de regret, mais la refoula. Après tout, ce n'était pas qu'il regrettait d'aimer Harry, mais pourquoi ne pouvait-il tout simplement pas se décider ? Et pourquoi Ariane existait-elle ? Tout serait si simple sans elle...

Un lourd silence vint les envahir, chacun perdu dans leurs sombres pensées. Tout sera si simple s'il n'y avait pas eut certains évènements. Mais avec des si, on ne faisait pas grand-chose. Drago était tenté de s'excuser auprès d'Harry, mais son orgueil le retenait. Dans le fond de l'histoire, ce n'était pas lui la personne en tord. Derrière lui, il y eut un mouvement d'air, et un froissement de couvertures. Risquant un bref coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, il constata que Harry était sorti de son lit, avait remis son t-shirt ainsi que sa robe de sorcier et se dirigeait vers la porte. Il ne put s'empêcher, malgré lui, de demander :

-Où vas-tu ?

-Tiens, tu t'intéresses à ce que je fais, désormais ? répliqua Harry. Je vais me promener, si tu veux tout savoir!

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne te demanderai plus rien!

Drago se recoucha, s'étant relevé pour questionner Harry, et ferma les yeux. Il entendit vaguement marmonner Harry, puis jurer comme un charretier.

-Foutu porte, mais où ai-je mis ma baguette ?

-Table de nuit côté droit, à côté de la potion, répondit machinalement le blond sans rouvrir les paupières.

Harry hésita, se rendit près de son lit, et trouva sa baguette à l'endroit indiqué.

-_Alohomora_! lança-t-il.

Mais la porte resta de marbre, le loquet bien en place.

-Oh putain!

« Un peu simple », songea Drago en esquissant un sourire.

Harry revint vers le fond de la pièce, près du lit de Draco, et s'appuya contre la fenêtre, ouvrant celle-ci.

-Putain tu peux pas fermer cette fenêtre avant que je sois gelé ?

-Tu viendras la fermer toi-même, je sors par le toit!

-Chieur! Mais c'est pas possible quelqu'un comme toi, t'es impossible à vivre!

-Oh, la ferme tu veux ? Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis sur mon comportement. Je vais simplement rejoindre Ariane!

Drago, qui avait ouvert la bouche pour continuer, la referma si brusquement qu'il se claqua la mâchoire. Harry commença son escalade pour atteindre une des nombreuses fenêtres. Certaines pierres étaient plus glissantes que d'autres, et il dû faire plus attention à certains endroits. Le vent lui fouettait le dos et plaquait sa robe contre lui, mais il s'en fichait bien. Enfin devant une fenêtre, Harry entreprit de l'ouvrir. Manque de chances, celle-là paraissait fermée de l'intérieure, et Harry, ne voulant pas tomber, préféra continuer son ascension vers une autre fenêtre, plutôt que de se risquer à prendre sa baguette, placée dans une de ses poches. Il se décala donc un peu vers la droite, et continua son ascension vers l'étage suivant. À peine eut-il opposé une certaine pression sur une fenêtre que celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. Des murmures et des bruits étouffés semblaient provenir d'un des coins de la pièce. Harry se releva discrètement, refermant la fenêtre et s'épousseta, cherchant des yeux la provenance des ces curieux bruits. Se plaquant contre un mur, il scruta la pièce, et finit par trouver les deux personnes, dans une position... compromettantes. Agrandissant brusquement les yeux, Harry se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait en fait de deux femmes... Retenant son souffle, il essaya de déterminer de qui il s'agissait, priant pour ne pas les connaître. Mais son voeu ne fut pas exaucé car, un rayon lumineux venant de la lune révéla l'identité des deux personnes. Le brun étouffa un léger cri. Mais c'était impossible! Elles s'étaient toujours détestées mutuellement!

Le proverbe « Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine » lui vint à l'esprit, mais il secoua la tête. Non, impossible! Pas dans ce cas-ci.  
Ne voulant pas admettre la vérité, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder à nouveau les deux femmes, qui continuaient de s'embrasser tout en enlevant peu à peu leurs vêtements. Déglutissant, Harry détourna à nouveau les yeux. Mais que diable, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de Hermione et de Trelawney! Pourtant, il ne pouvait nier ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. A moins qu'Hermione ait une jumelle dont l'existence était cachée depuis toutes ces années, ce qui, aux yeux d'Harry, était fort peu probable.  
Mais... Elles devaient être sujet à une mauvaise farce! Ou être ensorcelées... Bien sûr, il était impossible qu'il en soit autrement! Troublé, il traversa rapidement la pièce jusqu'à la porte, peu désireux d'en voir plus. Son ancien professeur de divination en était déjà à avoir enfoncé deux doigts dans l'intimité de son ancienne meilleure amie... Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte et sortit, allant au hasard des couloirs, ne pouvant enlever de son esprit la scène dont il venait d'être le témoin... Il frissonna et continua son avancer dans les couloirs, troublé. Il ne fut pas vraiment conscient de descendre les nombreux étages qui le séparaient des cachots, et donc de la salle commune de sa maison. Pourtant, ce fut bien là qu'il se rendit, et il n'émergea de ses pensées qu'arrivé devant le passage de sa salle commune. Il donna le mot de passe d'une voix blanche, et entra. Il monta les escaliers se rendant à son dortoir et se coucha sur son lit. Sans s'en rendre compte, oubliant totalement qu'il était venu voir Ariane, il sombra dans le sommeil, oublieux de tout, excepter de cette étrange scène. Son sommeil fut ponctué de rêves étranges, il se réveilla plusieurs fois pour replonger dans un demi-sommeil désagréable. L'aube arriva avec soulagement. Ce fut titubant, l'esprit brouillé, qu'il s'extirpa de son lit, oubliant totalement qu'il était sensé se trouver à l'infirmerie, attendre le retour de Salazar. Drago lui rapporterait sans doute qu'il était sortit par la fenêtre, mais il n'en avait cure. Bâillant et s'étirant, il se dirigea vers la salle d'eau pour prendre une bonne douche. Après une douche – chaude comme il les aimait – il s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la chambre, puis de la salle commune, afin d'atteindre la Grande Salle, et peut-être d'y retrouver Ariane. De marbre pendant tout le trajet, il ne salua que quelques personnes, très brièvement, et entra dans la Grande Salle, un sourire venant enfin étirer ses lèvres voyant que Ariane se trouvait assise à table et qu'elle semblait lui avoir réservée une place. Après l'avoir saluée comme il se doit, il s'affala à sa place et soupira.  
-Quelle nuit épouvantable! Tu vas bien toi ?

Ariane l'embrassa furtivement.

-Je vais très bien. Mais toi tu as une mine épouvantable!  
Elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule, passant son bras autour de sa taille tandis que Harry se servait un peu de tout, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment faim.

-Je te sers à boire ?  
-Si ça t'amuse...  
-Quelle humeur! dit Ariane, tout en lui servant un verre de jus de citrouille. J'essaye d'être aimable et toi...

Harry soupira.

-Je suis désolé mon cœur... J'ai très mal dormit cette nuit.  
Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, puis se força à sourire, tout en prenant le verre qu'elle lui tendait.

-Merci, déclara-t-il finalement, y trempant les lèvres, pour finalement en boire une grande gorgée.

-C'est dingue comme certaines nuits peuvent se révéler absolument pourries! La preuve, reprit-il, en soupirant à nouveau, ça l'affecte tous mes sens.

-Bah, ça passera... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit de si pénible ?

-Oh rien... Juste un mauvais cauchemar et une nuit de sommeil trop courte!

Harry lui sourit légèrement et se saisit d'un muffin poser dans une coupe devant lui. Au moment où Harry amenait le muffin à sa bouche, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir, laissant le passage à Dumbledore, suivit de Drago qui paraissait aller mieux. Le regard du vieux mage balaya la Grande Salle, puis il se rendit sur l'estrade où se situait le table des professeurs. Voyant qu'il restait debout, tous les élèves se turent.

-Mes chers élèves, j'ai une annonce à vous faire! Le mois de février approchant à grands pas, l'équipe professorale à décider d'organiser un bal pour la Saint-Valentin, pour éviter une journée aussi catastrophique qu'il y a cinq ans, pour les quelques élèves qui y étaient déjà présents...

Harry rit doucement au souvenir des cupidons de Lockhart.

-Je tiens également à préciser que les tenues de soirées seront obligatoires.

Harry grimaça, alors que Ariane riait doucement. Puis il se rendit compte que cette soirée s'annonçait très mal... peut-être devrait-il simuler une maladie ? Être obligé de choisir entre Drago et Ariane... Le pire était que c'était tout choisi, ne pouvant afficher sa relation avec Drago ouvertement. Enfin... si, il le pouvait, mais le problème restait qu'il était officiellement, aux yeux de bon nombre d'élèves de Poudlard, en couple avec la belle française. Oh, et puis ça ne changerait plus rien pour Drago, qui était déjà blasé, selon ses propres dires... Soit, il avait le temps d'y réfléchir! Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait complètement oublié la présence des autres, autour de lui, et qu'il avait retiré son attention du discours du directeur.

- ... seront donc annulés! Merci de votre attention!

Les élèves se remirent à parler tous en même temps. Harry regarda autour de lui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? demanda-t-il à Ariane.

-Tu n'as pas écouté ? lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment.

-Non, je pensais à toi, dit Harry avec un sourire charmeur, avant de l'embrasser.

Elle rit, puis finit par avouer.

-Il a simplement dit que les cours du vendredi après-midi seraient annulés, rien d'important.

-Tu rigoles ? J'ai deux heures de potion le vendredi après-midi, et je rate ça, mais c'est génial!

-Ne t'emporte pas trop, ajouta-t-elle moqueusement. De toute façon, tel que je te connais, tu n'iras à aucun cours, ces prochains jours!

-Bah, tu exagères, je ne rate pas si souvent...

-Toi ne pas rater les cours ? C'est _moi_ qui ne rate jamais mes cours, oui, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Mpfff, prouve-le.

-Je le ferai... dans quelques temps. Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

-Ce que tu veux ma belle...

-Très bien, si je gagne...

La jeune fille réfléchit.

-Si je gagne, tu devras être mon esclave pendant une journée entière, et vice versa pour toi!

-Pari tenu, répondit Harry, avec un sourire.

Il ne serait pas dur de faire rater un cours à la jeune fille... Il suffisait de la garder un peu trop dans la salle commune, elle ne verrait pas le temps passer... ou de l'endormir, mais ce serait triché, sauf si le sommeil n'était pas artificiel. Il regarda enfin sa montre.

-Je dois aller en cours, déclara-t-il. J'ai potion...

Ariane le regarda avec surprise.

-Tu n'avais pas dit que tu n'irais plus ?

Harry eut un sourire étrange.

-Et puis quoi encore, moi je me rie du danger!

-Tu es fou, ou inconscient...

-Sans doute un peu des deux! Allez, j'y vais, mieux vaut que je ne sois pas en retard!

Il embrassa doucement la jeune fille et se releva un peu vite. Il prit quelques secondes pour arrêter l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, et traversa la Grande Salle. Alors qu'il sortait de l'immense salle, une main se posa sur son épaule et Harry se retourna, se retrouvant face au blond qui lui sourit, gêné.

-Je voulais... seulement m'excuser pour mon attitude d'hier.

Un moment s'écoula avant que Harry ne lui sourit à son tour.

-C'est oublié mon vieux...

Il lui flanqua une solide flaqua dans le dos.

-Allez viens, nous avons potion...

Drago sourit, et acquiesça. Ils s'en furent tous deux, parlant à nouveau, riant comme deux bons amis... Ils descendirent la première volée d'escalier mais c'est à la deuxième que tout s'enchaîna. Une étrange vague de douleur vint assaillir le torse de Harry, la douleur ressemblant, aurait-on put jurer, à des brûlement d'estomac. N'y prenant guère attention et remontant cela sur le fait de son petit-déjeuner et de sa nuit affreuse, Harry continua à avancer, parlant toujours gaiement avec Drago. Celui-ci pourtant fronça les sourcils, quelques instants plus tard.

-Tu es blême Harry... Tout va bien ?

Le brun ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à l'affirmative, mais alors qu'il voulu parler, une deuxième vague de douleur, plus puissante cette fois-ci, vint l'assaillit, lui coupant le souffle. La respiration devenu sifflante, il s'appuya contre le mur, tandis que tout, autour de lui, se mettant à danser, des nausées le prenant violemment et des sueurs froides le trempant complètement en quelques instants.

-Harry ? s'inquiéta brusquement Drago.

Retrouvant son souffle, le brun répondit.

-Ça va c'est juste que...

Mais à nouveau, il fut coupé par la douleur. Il ferma les yeux, et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Drago était collé à lui, passant son bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir.

-Drago... Laisse-moi et va chercher quelqu'un, n'importe qui, mais quelqu'un..., déclara soudain Harry, d'une voix incroyablement rauque, avant de s'étrangler soudainement et de tousser, crachant du sang.

Drago blêmit, s'accrocha plus fort encore à Harry.

-Pas question, je ne te laisse pas seul...

-Va chercher quelqu'un, je t'en prie...

-Je ne veux pas te laisser...

-Je t'en supplie!

Un frisson s'empara de Drago qui sentit son coeur se serrer après une nouvelle quinte de toux de Harry. Il l'allongea doucement sur la pierre froide, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et se releva, avant de partir en courant chercher de l'aide. Harry se redressa pourtant en position assise et s'adossa contre le mur à nouveau, fermant les yeux priant pour que les murs arrêtent de danser le tango. Il fut pris de vertiges et tenta de retirer la douleur de sa conscience... peine perdue. Il ne restait plus qu'à prier que Drago ne tarderait pas...

---------------------------------------------------------

Alors ? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? Faites-nous savoir par mail!

**_REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

_Le Duo Infernal!_


	27. Tentations

**__**

**_Disclaimer :_** Rien ne nous appartient excepté l'intrigue. Tout le reste est à J.K Rowling. Bonne lecture.

**_NOTE DES AUTEURS :_** Blablabla, et encore blabla. En gros on a rien à dire. On a prit du retard, on en est désolé, Siria est partie en vacances pour quelques jours et devrait bientôt revenir, le chapitre suivant avance bien... Et c'est ça. Encore désolé pour le retard qu'on a prit. A plus et bonne lecture.

**_RARs de Siria :_**

Sahada: comme prévu, on va faire un lemon Harry/Drago... mais de là a te dire ce qu'il va se passer suit bien les chapitres, la réponse va vite arriver!

yue-kero: on est vraiment désolées! on met du temps à poster ces temps ci parce qu'on a du retard dans l'écriture des chapitres. En fait on avait pas mal de chapitres d'avance, ce qui nous permettait de poster chaque semaine, mais on a épuisé le stoc, et mnt on poste suivant le temps qu'on prend a écrire! donc ca va aps très vite... mais on abandonne pas, loin de la! Pour ce qui est de Harry et Drago, ne t'inquiète pas, la relation va vite avancer dans les chapitres qui suivent, et vous aurez ce que vous souhaiter ;) bizzzz (oh, HAPPY NEW YEAR a toi aussi :p)

Kaph! hello toi! ouais, on a un peu forcé, mais qu'est ce que tu veux, c'était aps évident non plus et faut dire que ca faisait un peu spéc, dans le récit, un lemon du genre! loll enfin, on l'a fait, c'est déjà ça... Eh bien il semblerait qu'on ait pris plus d'un mois, mais j'en suis aps fière, désolé c'est ma faute! mais bon mnt on se voit plus, ca devrait aller... et pour la correction, on va commencer a y penser, mais t'as vu la longueur? ca retarderait encore l'update... enfin, kisss a bientot sur le forum et ou en review 

Draya Malefoy: ouais, on veut tous qu'il la lache, mais elle a une présence quand même importante... c'est aussi elle qui a fait que Drago s'est rendu compte de ses sentiments! et puis son role n'est pas terminé... mais j'en dit pas plus bizzzz, j'espère qu'on aura encore de tes nouvelles!

Onalurca: salut Artemis! désolé si on prend du temps, c'est vraiment aps évident (examens, puis vacances, et maladies...) mais bref, on a une suite, pas petite quand même j'espère que tu aimeras, laisses nous ton avis!

Lily: désolé de te décevoir, mais le Drago de TS est le mien droit d'auteur, qu'est ce que tu veux lolll en tout cas, on adore maltraiter nos persos, t'a remarqué? loll dépèche toi de lire la suita, pour voir de quoi Harry est touché bonne lecture! kizz

Dawn: salut toi! oui, parfois la mise en page est aps top, mais c'est pas moi qui m'en occupe c'est Lika lol sinon ben pour Harry, suffit de lire le chapitre ici loll a la prochaine sur le forum! (ps: tssss tu souhiates la mort de nos persos comme ca ?)

Mlle Black: merci beaucoup! ca nous aide vraiment à continuer d'avoir tous ces encouragements! on attends de tes nouvelles après ce chapitre bizz du duo infernal!

Nicolas: le Hermione/trelawney venait d'un défi... loll on aurait jamais fait ça sinon tu penses! erck, c'st dégoutant! en tout cas merci pour ta reviex, et a bientot!

yuki-chan: je ne peux aps encore répondre a ta question... mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras vite ta réponse car elle apparaitra dans les prochains chapitres (malheureusement pas celui ci...). bonne lecture!

...: le couple final sera... (roulement de tambours) Harry/drago! oui, mais on ne dit pas comment il viendra en tout cas, merci pour ta reviex, a bientot (on espère )

Pithy: aussi long? j'espère que celui-ci te conviendra alors on a bcp de partisans pour le couple HPDM, donc bcp de gens heureux, car vous savez tous qu'on a opté pour ça pour tes questions, et bien tu auras les réponses... pour Harry, c'est dans celui ci... pour sal et merlin, faudra encore attendre un peu 

Death Angel: loll merci pour ta review, mais attention, la prochaine fois peut-être qu'on te aprdonnera pas! loll je joke... a très bientot si tu laisses une review 

Cookie: loll plus longs encore? faudrait attendre encore plus de temps alors! loll... et sinon, ben on adore finir sur des moments commeca... comment ca sadiques? loll quant a l'action... elle va venir, ne t'en fait pas pour ça! bizzzz

Vif d'or: hem... tu veux que je te réponde franchement? mieux vaut pour toi ne pas lire ce chapitre... ne dis pas qu'on t'a pas prévenu hein? loll en tout cas, bonne lecteur (si tu ne nous écoute pas), merci pour ta review!

lovie: héhé, oui nous aussi la scène de Hermione et trelawney nous a dégouté... je te dis pas pour écrire! mais bon, quand un défi est lancé, d'office le duo infernal y répond! on vca pas se faire traiter de lache, quand même... loll pour les reviews, c'est aps grave! c'est vrai que laisser une review n'est intéressant souvent que lorsqu'on a pas encore la suite. Et puis si tu promets de suivre a partir de maintnant, t'es pardonnée! loll pour ce qui est de continuer vite, c'est aps évident... si tu ne le sais aps encore, on habite a deux endroits radicalement opposé Laika et moi, et donc on ne peut se voir qu'environ une h par jour... ce qui est très peu, surtout si on enlève les jours ou l'une de nous n'est pas la (ce qui arrive bien trop souvent!) loll en tout cas, on fait un effort, promis! Pour Harry, suffit de lire ce chapitre, et tu comprendras beaucoup, même pas encore tout! on est pas gentilles (pour changer :p) on adore mettre des mystères, comme tu as du le voir! bon, msn foire pour le moment, mais je te rajoute a mes contact dès que ca ne foire plus! comme ca on pourra un peu faire connaissance et sinon, n'hésite pas a aller sur le forum de totalement serpentard! (l'adresse est dans notre profil...)... A bientot, j'espère!

jessy: aie, si tu détestes Ariane, lis pas la suite! loll enfin, je sais que tu le feras pas, mais on aura prévenu... bonne lecture, et a bientot j'espère!

Shinobu-su: on adore le couple Harry/Dray aussi... t'inquiète, il va revenir en force après ce chapitre, faut juste laisser un peu de temps! et pour Ariane, tu verras... bref, faut juste suivre les chapitres, c'esy le principal a faire! loll bonne lecture, et continue tes reviews, ca nous fait très plaisir!

cyrca: heureuses que ca t'ait fait rire! en tout cas, c'était spéc a écrire, ca a mis notre écriture a rude épreuve, cette scène Hermy/trelawney! on espère que ca te plaira toujours autant, laisse nous une review... et a bientot!

Akane: on publie plus chaque semaine, car on a trop de retard, mais ca va vite s'arranger, j'espère... et sinon ben oui, dès qu'on aura quelques chapitres d'avance, on publiera chaque semaine, du moins on va essayer! pour Harry et Drago ca va arriver, dans deux trois chapitres ils seront normalement ensemble, mais je n'en dis pas plus... pour le nombre de chapitres, y'en aura environ 52... mais pour le tome 1! comme on prévoit de faire 3 tomes, ca va encore prendre un bout de temps avant que la fin n'arrive loll bizzzz

**__**

**_Citation du jour :_** Faire souffrir est la seule façon de se tromper. _Par :__Calvin, Jean 1509-1564_ (ça fait étrange de voir ce nom, je lis un livre où se type est un des personnes (secondaire certes, mais il y est tout de même... Tout comme Michel de Notres-Dame, alias Nostradamus)

**__**

**_Totalement Serpentard_**

**_Chapitre 26 : Tentations_**

Tout autour de lui était noir. Il n'y avait plus rien, excepté les ténèbres environnent. En fait, les ténèbres étaient-ils seulement quelque chose ? Était-il seulement conscient, lui ? Était-il seulement encore vivant ? Cet environnement, s'agissait-il de l'anti-chambre de la mort ? Tournoyant sur lui-même, il ne repéra rien. L'infinie noirceur jusqu'au plus profond du monde. Un douleur à l'épaule le fit gémir pourtant, et comme s'il était aspiré il se sentit empoigner par derrière et tirer loin de ce gouffre béant dans lequel il flottait. Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Harry découvrit, penché au-dessus de lui, trois têtes qui le fixaient. Ces trois personnes semblaient également dire quelque chose, mais Harry ne les entendait pas. Il voulut refermer les yeux, mais on le secoua à nouveau avant qu'une brûlure magistrale ne s'abatte sur sa joue droite. Sa vision floue parvint enfin, pourtant, à reconstituer l'identité de trois personnes : Dumbledore, Rogue et Salazar. Où Diable se trouvait Drago ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été chercher son parrain plutôt que cet infâme maître des potions ? Harry referma les yeux, happé par les profondeurs du sommeil, mais il fut à nouveau giflé.  
-Il ne tiendra pas longtemps, nous devons découvrir ce qu'il a...  
-C'est ce qu'on s'efforce de faire! grogna Rogue à l'attention de Salazar.

-Eh bien c'est vous l'expert en potion, vous devriez déjà savoir ce qu'il a, d'après ses symptômes.

-Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que c'est un poison que je ne connais pas ?

-Impossible, ils sont tous consignés dans des livres, et vous étiez un rat de bibliothèque! Vous connaissez tout, y compris les potions de magie noire!

-Eh bien il faut croire que je ne connais pas celle-là!

-Eh bien trouvez-la! Je ne tiens pas à ce que Harry meure, figurez-vous!

-Pendant ce temps-là, vous, cherchez qui peut avoir fait ça! Plutôt que d'être toujours sur mon dos!

-Si vous n'aviez pas été aussi stupide, je ne serais pas sur votre dos!

-Messieurs, calmez-vous s'il vous plait! Salazar, avez-vous remarqué l'attitude bizarre de quelqu'un ces derniers temps, vis-à-vis de Harry ?

-Qui n'a pas d'attitudes bizarres envers ce gosse, Albus ?

-Oui, mais une attitude, encore plus bizarre ? soupira le mage.

-Non, pas que je sache, dit Salazar.

Il avait pensé quelques instants à une folie de Drago, jaloux et le coeur meurtri, mais celui-ci aurait plutôt tué Ariane, et puis il était celui qui était venu les chercher pour le secourir. Dumbledore soupira, tandis que Harry poussa un nouveau gémissement et se mettait à tousser brutalement. L'adolescent en vint à cracher du sang, sous le regard effrayé des trois adultes.

-Il va s'arracher la gorge!

Salazar lui souleva légèrement la tête pour l'aider à respirer. Se calmant enfin, Harry ferma les yeux. Snape le frappa aussitôt sur le bras.

-Potter, ne m'obligez pas à vous maintenir en éveil par des moyens de force! Faites un effort que Diable!

Celui-ci ne marmonna que vaguement et plissa des paupières, quelques gouttelettes salées de sueur venant essayer de s'infiltrer sous ses cils.

-Tiens bon Harry, je t'en prie, dit Salazar entre ses dents.

Rogue versa le dernier composant dans un chaudron au pied du lit blanc, où mijotait une mixture peu ragoûtante. Il mélangea rapidement et en tendit une louche à Salazar.

-Faites lui boire, ça pourrait peut-être nous aider à découvrir l'antidote qu'il lui faudrait.

Salazar ne perdit pas de temps et se saisit de l'ustensile.

-Harry, bois, par pitié, souffla-t-il tandis que le jeune homme, sans grande résistance, tournait la tête.

Salazar lui ouvrit la bouche, regardant avec le coeur serré la couleur rouge vif de la bouche du jeune homme qui se profilait jusque dans sa gorge. Une fois qu'il l'eut avaler, Harry se remit à tousser et ouvrit faiblement les yeux, la respiration sifflante.

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-On attend les quelques réactions possibles de son corps face à la potion...

-Ça peut prendre combien de temps ?

-Des heures, donc asseyez-vous!

À gestes tremblants, Serpentard s'assied à côté du lit de Harry, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Dumbledore, quant à lui, fit apparaître une chaise d'un geste, et s'y assit, le visage neutre, mais plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Est-ce qu'il peut vraiment mourir ? Même si ce n'est pas de la main de Tom Jedusor ? demanda soudain Rogue.

-Eh bien... Je ne sais pas... Nous ne savons pas s'il vient de Voldemort, ce poison. S'il vient à mourir et que ce n'est pas le cas... Il fallait croire que oui.

Harry gémit et fut parcourut d'un brutal frisson. Il arqua le dos et fut pris de soudaines convulsions, tandis que Rogue se levait brutalement pour le maintenir sur son lit. Il avait du mal à contrecarrer les sursauts du corps d'Harry, et Salazar vint l'y aider rapidement. L'ancien Gryffondor entrouvrit finalement les yeux, regardant autour de lui d'un air perdu.

-Harry, Harry ça va ?  
L'adolescent ouvrit la bouche mais ne parvint pas à parler. Salazar lui fit signe de se taire, et aida le garçon à se mettre en position assise.  
-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en concluez, Severus ? demanda Dumbledore.

Le maître des potions prit une expression fort déconcertante et soupira.  
-Je ne connais pas ce poison... Mais pas du tout! Ça m'inquiète vraiment...

Harry tourna vers lui en regard brillant de fièvre et prit une inspiration sifflante.

-N'essayez pas de parler, ni de combattre les effets de la potion que je vous ai donnée Potter, même si c'est désagréable!

Harry eut un sourire méprisant. Pourtant, il fut brusquement reprit de vertiges et chancela. Fermant les yeux, il se recoucha.

-Mais enfin, comment pouvons-nous le soigner si on ne connaît pas la source exacte du mal ?

-J'ai bien peur... qu'on ne puisse le soigner.

-Pardon ?

Salazar se leva brusquement.

-Il FAUT le soigner.

-Eh bien je vous en prie, faites-le! ironisa Rogue.

-Il doit sûrement exister un remède.

-Oh oui, allez le demander au Seigneur des Ténèbres je ne demande pas mieux!

-Il suffit vous deux! intervint Dumbledore.

Salazar et Severus se turent.

-Harry est malade, reprit Albus, ce n'est pas le genre d'ambiance qui lui convient. Ou vous vous accordez ou alors vous fichez le camp, tous les deux!

-Malade n'est pas le mot, ce serait plutôt sur son lit de mort!  
-Oh arrête tes sarcasmes tu veux !  
-Messieurs, maintenant vous sortez, je vous avais prévenu!   
Rogue se dirigea vers la porte, ne demandant certainement pas mieux que de quitter les lieux, mais Salazar croisa les bras dans une attitude de défi.  
-Je ne suis pas votre étudiant, Albus, ce serait même plutôt le contraire! Alors je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de vous!  
-Mais peut-être que de moi oui ?  
Salazar et le directeur se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant : Merlin.  
-De toi non plus, bouda Salazar.  
-Ce n'est pas en jouant au gamin et en refusant de se conduire en adulte responsable que tu vas guérir Harry! Il lui faut des soins d'urgences!  
-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ?  
-Eh bien agit en conséquence, et pour une fois écoute ce qu'on te dit! soupira le mage légendaire.

-Tu crois que je n'écoute pas ce qu'on me dit, peut-être! Écoute Merlin, Harry est en train de mourir, et avec lui, tu le sais très bien, je m'évanouis un peu moi-même, je ne serai plus qu'une ombre pendant de nombreuses années sans lui, des décennies même! C'est ce qui s'est produit la dernière fois! Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt! Non par égoïsme, mais bien pour lui-même! J'aime ce gamin, ne t'y trompe pas, je l'adore même! Il NE peut PAS mourir!

-Je le sais Salazar, mais ce n'est pas en étranglant Rogue que ça va arranger quelque chose, soupira le mage.

-Il ne mérite pas mieux, après ce qu'il lui a fait! dit son ami entre ses dents, arrachant un sourire à l'autre homme. Dumbledore, lui, ne comprenait pas grand-chose.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mon vieil ami. Ce ne sont pas là nos priorités pour le moment.

-Oui, essayons un peu de découvrir qui a pu faire ça!

Harry gémit, replongé dans un état léthargique, respirant par saccades, le corps recouvert de sueurs froides.

-Tu vois beaucoup de possibilités ?

-Non, mais j'espérais que ça n'arrive pas si vite!

-Que ça n'arrive pas si vite ? fit Dumbledore, surpris. C'était sensé arriver ?

-Hum... Pas vraiment ça, disons... que c'est long à expliquer!

Le vieux directeur soupira.

-Contentons-nous d'essayer de sauver Harry...

-Qu'est-ce que vous croyez qu'on fait ?

-Salazar, ne commence pas! Est-ce que ses nouveaux pouvoirs peuvent l'aider ?

-Quels nouveaux pouvoirs ? demanda curieusement Dumbledore.

Les regards qu'il reçut lui fit comprendre qu'il devait garder ses questions pour lui.

-Ils peuvent le maintenir en vie plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait dû, sans doute, mais guère plus, dans son état...

-As-tu la moindre idée de comment faire alors ?

-Heu...

Salazar rougit de gêne autant que de fureur, il détestait ne pas savoir comment agir! Son regard outremer retomba sur le corps de son jeune protégé. Le voir ainsi le désespérait, ça lui fendait le coeur, de ne pas savoir comment faire pour arrêter de le faire souffrir. Harry toussa encore, et Merlin s'avança vers une étagère verrouiller qui s'ouvrit lorsqu'il agita nonchalamment sa baguette, se saisit d'un flacon et revint vers Salazar, lui tendant.

-Tiens, fait lui boire ça, ça devrait calmer sa toux...

Le mage prit la fiole et souleva la tête du jeune Serpentard, le forçant à ingurgiter la potion. À ce moment, on vint toquer à la porte. Les trois adultes se figèrent et Myrdin. Derrière se trouvait Drago, très pâle, du moins, plus que d'habitude.

-Je peux entrer ? Comme va-t-il ? demanda le blond.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux pour toi, Drago, il est en piteux état..., dit doucement Salazar, un peu plus loin dans la pièce, toujours au chevet du brun.

Mais Drago entra et vint, en tremblant légèrement, près de Salazar. Il prit la main de Harry doucement dans la sienne.

-Il va s'en sortir hein ?

Celui-ci gémit et prit une inspiration saccadée.

-Nous n'en savons rien encore Drago. Aucune façon de savoir qu'elle sorte de poison qu'il a ingurgité...

-Poison ? C'est sûr ?

-Oui, on en a trouvé directement dans son sang... Mais impossible de découvrir quel poison, donc quel antidote...

Le blond s'assied sur la chaise tirée près du lit de Harry.

-Et... ? demanda-t-il.

-Et malheureusement la mixture le ronge de l'intérieur et le tut à petit feu.

-Il... Il reste combien de temps ? demanda faiblement le Serpentard.

-On ne sait pas non plus... Ses pouvoirs le maintiennent étrangement en vie, mais on ne sait pas pour combien de temps encore...

Drago passa une main sur le front moite et brûlant de Harry.

-Je sais qu'il va s'en sortir...

-Nous l'espérons tous...

-Je ne l'espère pas, je le SENS!

Les trois adultes ne répondirent rien, le regardant simplement avec stupéfaction. Un étrange silence vint s'instaurer entre eux.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître dingue mais... c'est au fond de moi, il ne peut pas mourir, pas comme ça.

-On ne choisit pas sa façon de mourir, mon garçon, lui répondit Merlin.

-Non, mais lui résistera... Regardez, il n'est pas encore mort, pour moi c'est un signe...

-Mais RÉFLÉCHIS Drago bon Dieu! Tu as vu son état ? Comment veux-tu qu'il tienne ? s'énerva Salazar en lui empoignant le bras fermement.

Il s'arrêta en voyant la première larme couler sur la joue du blond.

-Excuse-moi... Ça nous met les nerfs à vif, à tous.

-C'est rien, fit le jeune homme, retirant doucement son bras de la poigne du mage. Je crois que... Je vais aller faire un tour, je vous énerve plus qu'autre chose.

-Non, reste... Tu as autant le droit que nous d'être là...

Avant que Drago ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, on toqua à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit presque aussitôt, une furie entrant dans l'infirmerie.

-Par Merlin, on m'a appris la nouvelle, comment va-t-il ? s'écria Ariane, complètement bouleversée, se dirigeant vers le lit où son petit ami était étendu.

-Miss, je pense qu'on ne vous pas à pas permit d'entrer, souligna Merlin.

-C'est mon petit ami d'accord ? J'ai été là quand vous l'avez rejeté, en Belgique! Alors je pense que j'ai le droit de venir le voir dans cette infirmerie! hurla-t-elle.

-Pas dans un état aussi critique...

-ALORS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LÀ, LUI ? répliqua-t-elle, pointant Drago du doigt.

-Il vient d'arriver...

-ET ALORS ÇA CHANGE QUOI ? FAITES LE SORTIR, ALORS!

-C'est lui qui était avec Harry quand c'est arrivé, et c'est lui qui a appelé du secours.

-DONC ÇA LUI DONNE PLUS DE DROITS QUE MOI C'EST ÇA ?

-Tu vas arrêter de gueuler ? demanda froidement Drago. Et de parler comme si je n'étais pas là ?

-Oh toi, ferme-la!

-Non je ne me la fermerai pas! Je suis bel et bien et là et je compte bien te fermer le clapet Si tu n'es pas capable de te tenir correctement, j'ai tous les droits en tant que Préfet en Chef, de te sortir d'ici. Il s'agit d'une infirmerie!

-Oh, monsieur jouer au Préfet modèle peut-être ? Alors que tu n'as pas été là pendant la moitié de l'année, et que tu as raté le trois quart des cours ? Tu penses peut-être que tu as plus le droit que moi d'être ici ?

Drago ne répondit pas, la regardant seulement avec un regard perçant. Ariane ricana.

-Jolie réponse!

Le blond se leva finalement.

-Je vais sortir avec elle, puisqu'elle est totalement incapable de se tenir confortablement et d'avoir la moindre once d'intelligence de penser que Harry a besoin de calme.

-Oui, je pense que ce serait mieux...

-Je te tiens au courant, Drago.

-Et moi pas ? siffla Ariane.

Drago l'empoigna par le bras et ouvrit la porte. Après l'avoir presque jetée dehors, il passa dans le couloir et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? s'écria la jeune fille.

-Oh, tu me les casses, fous-moi la paix.

-Je dis ce que je veux, c'est clair ?

-Oh ce que tu peux être chiante! Continue et c'est le sortilège de silence qui t'attend, clair ?

-Mais tu n'as donc aucun coeur ? Harry est souffrant et tu le coupes de nous!

-Ce n'est pas en criant à tue-tête que tu vas l'aider! Tu retourneras quand tu te seras calmée!

-Pourquoi quand je me serai seulement calmé alors que toi, tu y vas quand tu veux ? Je suis sa petite amie, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il en ait à foutre de toi ?

Drago sentit une bouffée de fureur l'envahir, mais résista et répondit calmement :

-Je suis son meilleur ami depuis presque un an, j'ai toujours été là pour l'aider, c'est moi qui était là quand il s'est effondré, quand il a été mordu par un serpent, et à bien d'autres moments... Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de me dire quoi faire.

-Peut-être que oui, puisque tu ne sembles pas savoir quoi faire de lui ces temps-ci!

Elle eut un sourire froid.

-Mets-toi bien cela dans la tête Malefoy, il ne t'aime pas. Il a plus besoin de moi, que de toi.

-Que sais-tu de ce qu'il pense ? Comment peux-tu dire ce que tu ne sais pas ? siffla Drago, contenant difficilement la rage qui faisait trembler ses mains.

-Ce que je ne sais pas ? (Elle éclata de rire.) Je sais beaucoup plus de choses sur lui que n'en sauras jamais!

-Vas-y! Dis seulement une chose que je ne sais pas! Parce qu'il me semble que j'en sais bien plus!

-Je sais que Harry est capable d'invoquer un puissant Patronus, qu'il se transforme en loup, qu'il a déjà créé un Priori Incantatum...

Drago éclata d'un rire froid.

-Toute l'école est au courant de son Patronus, il l'a montré plus d'une fois en cinquième lors de l'A.D., sa transformation Animagus n'a rien d'étonnant pour moi, j'étais en première ligne, il m'a même sauvé grâce à ça, et il m'a raconté le Priori Incantatum au début de l'année!

Ariane resta figée sur place, la bouche entrouverte, fixant Drago, sans rien dire.

-Je sais qu'il a faillit se faire violer, commença-t-elle à crier.

-Par Rogue, oui, j'étais un des premiers au courant également!

Elle changea de tactique.

-Et toi ? lança-t-elle avec morgue, qu'est-ce que tu sais, que je ne sais pas ?

-Sûrement beaucoup de choses, ricana Drago, bien plus confiant à présent.

-Vas-y, dis-en une seule!

-Oh je peux t'en citer plusieurs...

-Eh bien, ne te gêne pas, si tu te crois si malin! Vas-y, cites-en autant que tu veux!

-Harry a sauvé la pierre philosophale des mains de Voldemort, il a tué un Basilic...

Drago eut soudain une idée brusque et sourit intérieurement.

-Il a été fou amoureux de Cho Chang, puis il est sorti avec Ginny et a couché avec elle. Quoi encore... ?

Ariane l'écoutait en silence, les traits impassibles.

-Alors, tu vas me dire que tu savais tout ça ?

-Exactement, fit la jeune fille, hautainement.

-Bien sûr, je vais te croire tiens... Et si je te parle de la prophétie, tu as entendu parler, peut-être ? ironisa Drago.

Ariane tressaillit.

-N... Non.

-Ah ben tiens, tu connaissais tout, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu ne connais pas non plus, tu as juste entendu dire qu'il y en avait une!

-Celui qui a le pouvoir ne vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche, commença à réciter Drago. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiées...

Ariane le foudroya du regard.

-Je ne connais pas, hein ? la nargua le blond.

-Vas-y, continue seulement!

-Ne me prends pas pour un Poufsouffle, tu veux ? Tu crois que je vais te raconter ça, et puis tu vas aller le raconter à tout le monde ? Et puis je veux préserver le seul avantage que tu crois que j'ai sur toi.

Ariane gronda, indignée et tourna brusquement les talons. Drago la suivit du regard et remarqua que quelqu'un semblait l'attendre au tournant du couloir. Alexander Walters, jeune homme de sixième de Serpentard, toujours silencieux, regard vide... Drago ne l'avait jamais vraiment remarqué, jusqu'à dernièrement. Il haussa les épaules et laissa la jeune fille s'éloigner avec lui. Il voulut retourner à l'infirmerie directement, mais songea qu'il valait mieux attendre un peu avant d'y retourner, ne serait ce que pour penser à autre chose qu'au corps tremblant de Harry. Il s'en fut donc tranquillement, déambulant à son gré dans les couloirs. Renonçant à retourner au dortoir, n'étant pas à l'aise avec la Salle Noire, il prit quelques minutes avant de réagir brusquement. Sirius! Était-il même au courant pour son filleul ? Il s'en fut d'un pas vif, descendant deux étages complets sans s'arrêter, traversant de nombreux couloirs. Il finit par s'arrêter devant le bureau de l'Animagus, et toqua à la porte.

-Entrez, fit une voix ferme, bien connue du Serpentard.

-Professeur Black ? fit Drago, entrant.

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

-Mr Malfoy, que me vaut votre... Qui a-t-il ? Vous êtes bien blême!

Il se leva, contourna son bureau et s'avança jusqu'au blond, le poussant vers un fauteuil.

-Qu'est-il arrivé pour que vous soyez dans cet état ?

-Harry...

Sirius se redressa brusquement, la peur dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Il a... été empoisonné, souffla Drago.

-Quand ? Comment ? Où est-il ?

-Ce matin, on ne sait pas comment... Il est à l'infirmerie.

Sirius serra les poings.

-Qui... Qui a osé ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en baissant la tête, les larmes dans les yeux.

-Venez avec moi.

Sirius le fit se relever et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de son bureau, se dirigeant vers le septième étage.

-Qui est avec lui ?

-Merlin, Dumbledore et Salazar, énuméra Drago.

-On a trouvé l'antidote ?

-On n'arrive pas à trouver quel poison a été injecté...

-Mais que fous Rogue quand on a besoin de lui ? Pourquoi ne l'a-t-on pas amener à Ste-Magouste ?

-Il... Il a avoué qu'il ne le connaissait pas et je crois qu'ils ne veulent pas rien ébruiter.

-Cet abject petit serpent ment, comme toujours!

-Je ne crois pas non...

-Nous verrons bien.

_Maître,_

_Tout se déroule bien du côté de Potter. D'ici quelques heures il ne devrait plus jamais être en mesure de vous poser de problèmes. Comme prévu, il a but grandement le jus de citrouille. J'étais assis tout près de lui et j'ai pu me délecter de le voir ingurgiter inconsciemment tout son poison. Je l'avais moi-même verser et prit bien soin que personne d'autre ne puisse se servir de cette carafe jusqu'à ce que cette petite... Ariane, le serve, si seulement elle savait ce qu'elle lui a donné! Tous ces imbéciles ici se dévouent corps et âmes pour sauver leur petit _Survivant_. J'ai bien hâte de voir leurs réactions lorsqu'ils se rendront compte que ce poison est un mélange de plusieurs autres et qu'ils n'existent aucun antidote. Pour une fois, la réserve de ce traître vous aura bien servi._

_Avec mes plus sincères salutations._

_A._

-Mais qui diable était assis avec lui, au petit-déjeuner ? déclara Sirius.

-Je ne sais pas, aucun d'entre nous n'y était! souligna Salazar.

-Drago ?

-Non, j'étais toujours à l'infirmerie...

-Mais enfin, interroger quelqu'un!

-Non, moins la nouvelle se répandra mieux ce sera!

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que cette nouvelle va passer inaperçue ? intervint Sirius. C'est impensable!

-Non, mais plus longtemps elle prendra, plus ça me ravira! dit Dumbledore

-Vous trouvez que c'est le moment de faire des rimes ? lui lança Salazar avec un regard noir.

-Messieurs, un peu de calme, nous n'arriverons à rien dans cet état.

Drago se faisait silencieux, assit près de Harry. Il le regardait, les yeux ternes, souriant tristement.

-Je t'en prie Harry... suppliait-il silencieusement. Reviens, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le teint de celui-ci était extrêmement pâle et sa respiration s'était faite plus lente, le poison s'infiltrant d'heure en heure un peu plus profondément en lui. Seulement espérer... C'est ce que Rogue, puis Salazar avait dit, et cela tuait Drago à petits feux. Lui, avec les pieds sur terre, détestait remettre son espoir dans le hasard. Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées, une quinte de toux se faisant entendre. Harry ouvrit péniblement les yeux, non sans être agressé par le laiteux soleil hivernal qui éclairait placidement la pièce. Tournant dos à la fenêtre – et faisant donc face à Draco –, il se redressa légèrement, toussant toujours, ne tardant pas à cracher du sang. Salazar se précipita, et fit boire le reste d'un flacon à son protégé, qui avala sans mot dire. Le regard brillant de douleur et de fièvre du brun se posa sur Drago, puis sur Sirius, à qui il fit un sourire tremblant. Sirius soupira de soulagement, suivit rapidement des autres. Le réveil du garçon n'augurait sûrement que du positif. Drago fut le premier à parler.

-Harry... Ça... Ça va ?

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration.

-Je... J'en sais trop rien, fit-il d'une voix rauque.

Un grand silence s'installa après ses paroles, avant que Merlin n'intervienne :

-Quelqu'un pourrait-il appeler Rogue ? Je pense qu'il faudrait un peu vérifier l'état d'avancement du poison...

-J'y vais, annonça Dumbledore, laissant les quatre autres dans l'infirmerie.  
Un second silence vint s'instaurer. Harry finit par soupirer.  
-Quel jour sommes-nous et depuis quand suis-je ici ? demanda-t-il finalement d'une voix extrêmement basse.

-Moins que vingt-quatre heures... Bien qu'on ait tous eu l'impression que c'était beaucoup plus!

Harry gémit légèrement et referma les yeux.  
-Et je suis sensé avoir quoi ?

-Heu... un poison dans le sang, en gros c'est tout ce qu'on sait.

-Ah... Merci de l'information, c'est... très détaillé.

-Désolé, soupira Salazar.

Le brun ne fit qu'hausser les épaules et referma les yeux dans un soupire également.

-Évite de te rendormir trop vite, Rogue doit arriver, et à mon avis il va vouloir que tu sois éveillé.

-Pour ?

-Essayer d'en savoir plus sur le poison.

-Quand je dors, la douleur disparaît.

-Oui, mais elle reviendra quand tu te réveilleras...

« _Si tu te réveilles_ » songea Salazar avant de se frapper mentalement pour motiver de telles pensées.

-... Tandis que, s'il parvient à trouver l'antidote, tu n'auras plus mal du tout!

Harry serra les dents sans répondre et ferma étroitement les yeux, une nouvelle vague de douleur l'assaillant. Tout le monde se tut, et il n'y eut comme bruit que les fréquents soupirs de Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Rogue et Dumbledore arrivent.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le maître des Potions, s'approchant du lit où Harry respirait par à-coup.

-Il s'est réveillé, depuis une dizaine de minutes, et à l'air d'aller bien mieux... On s'est demandé si un nouvel examen...

-Je peux en savoir l'intérêt ?

-La progression du poison bien sûr! s'énerva Drago.

-Un poison dont on ne connaît ni l'origine, ni le nom, ni l'antidote...

-Vous préférez le laisser mourir peut-être ?

-Je ne sais pas comment il s'est fourré dans ces ennuis, mais c'est son problème!

-Severus! s'écria soudain Dumbledore. Laissez un peu tomber vos vieilles rancoeurs. Il ne s'agit pas là du fils du James Potter mais bien d'un de vos élèves!

Le maître des Potions ronchonna, avant de soupirer.

-Très bien, analysons le grand malade! Je vous préviens, ça ne va pas être agréable!

Harry rouvrit les yeux et le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Il tressaillit en voyant Rogue approcher ses mains de lui. Drago le vit et renforça sa prise sur la main d'Harry, lui envoyer un sourire rassurant. Severus souleva la couverture.

-Tournez-vous sur le ventre Potter, ordonna-t-il.

Ce dernier hésita, avant de s'exécuter lentement.

-Bien, je vous conseille de serrer les dents...

-Et pourquoi ? demanda Harry, ses yeux, bien que reflétant douleur, fièvre et fatigue, le fixant avec méfiance et haine.

-À moins que vous n'adoriez hurler – ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas vu votre côté mélodramatique – faites ce que je vous dis!

Harry finit par obéir, bien qu'à contre coeur. Lorsque Rogue posa sa baguette sur le dos de l'adolescent, celui fut transporté d'une douleur comparable, pour les Moldus, à une balle d'arme blanche. Prit de vertiges, il serra la main de Drago du plus fort qu'il put pour ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. Ses doigts s'engourdissant, Drago ne pensa pas le moindre du monde à retirer sa main où à le faire remarquer à Harry, serrant également la main du brun alors que les traits de celui s'étaient tordus de douleur.

-Courage, Harry, souffla le blond tout bas.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir presque immédiatement après, battant des paupières. Severus retira finalement sa baguette et l'ancien Gryffondor prit une grande inspiration. Alors que Harry reprenait une respiration plus ou moins normale, Rogue écarquilla les yeux.

-In... Incroyable!

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demandèrent Drago et Salazar en même temps.

-Le poison! On dirait qu'il... se rétracte, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Pa... Pardon ? fit Salazar, les yeux écarquillés tandis que son protégé refermait lui-même les paupières, voulant se rendormir et oublier à nouveau la douleur.

Inconsciemment il serra un peu plus la main de Drago et la ramena vers lui. Drago, ayant apprit la nouvelle rassurante, ne fit plus attention à la discussion et ne songea qu'à sa main contre le corps de Harry... Il aurait aimé que les adultes sortent... Ceux-ci étaient absorbés dans une grande conversation, mais Drago n'y porta pas le moindre du monde l'oreille, se contentant de poser un regard doux sur son meilleur ami. Finalement, Salazar jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux adolescents, et voyant l'air de Drago, il s'attendrit et proposa aux adultes de poursuivre la discussion quelque part où il ne dérangerait pas Harry qui devait se reposer. Dumbledore ne leur donna pas le moindre du monde le temps de répliquer, les entraînant déjà vers son bureau. Le mage fondateur fit un clin d'oeil rapide à Drago, qui les regardait partir, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Le blond se retourna finalement vers Harry qui semblait perdu entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Il hésita à le réveiller, et finit par se lever et pousser légèrement l'adolescent qui grogna. Il se coucha derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. Le nez enfouit dans le cou de Harry, son souffle caressait doucement la peau du jeune homme qui dégageait une agréable odeur. Harry remua légèrement, se calant un peu plus contre Drago, qui sourit. Il était bon de sentir le garçon contre lui, la tension de la journée retombant. Perdu dans ses pensées, le silence s'instaura et un moment passa ainsi avant que Harry ne s'agite à nouveau dans ses bras et se retourne contre lui, son visage désormais séparé par quelques centimètres de celui de Drago. Ne cherchant même pas à résister, Drago effaça cette courte distance, collant ses lèvres à celles du Survivant, qui portait d'ailleurs bien son nom. Harry entrouvrit les yeux – tout comme ses lèvres – regardant d'un air perdu le visage de Drago, si près du sien. Il jugea préférable de refermer les paupières finalement et se laissa aller à ses douces impulsions. Leur baiser s'approfondit, jusqu'à ce que les langues se frôlent. Drago tenta de capturer celle de Harry, joueur, qui résista. Ils finirent par se détacher et Harry soupira contre lui, se mettant à embrassa sa nuque et laissant le bout de sa langue glisser sur la peau du blond.

-Tu m'as fait peur... gémit ce dernier. J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre alors que... qu'on s'était engueulé peu de temps avant...

-Ne te fais pas trop d'espoir Draco, soupira Harry d'une voix extrêmement basse. Je ne suis pas guérit, et la douleur est toujours là.

-Oui, mais tu es conscient... Pour moi c'est le premier pas.

-Toujours optimiste, hein ?

-Toujours pessimiste, hein ?

Harry sourit faiblement et cessa son petit manège, se blottissant simplement contre lui et fermant les yeux. Il demanda doucement :

-Je suppose que toute l'école est au courant...

-Étonnamment, on a réussi à limiter la casse.

Il y eut un bref silence.

-C'est bien la première fois depuis longtemps que je suis reconnaissant envers Dumbledore.

-Bah, je crois qu'on peut surtout remercier Salazar, c'est lui est qui derrière tout en ce moment, il me semble... Sans oublier Merlin, bien entendu!

Harry ne répondit rien, mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

-Et Ariane ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Drago se hérissa et se tut.

-Dray... S'il te plaît, fit simplement le brun, levant la tête vers lui, entrouvrant ses yeux fatigués.

-Elle est venue, elle a hurlé, elle a été chiante, je l'ai foutue dehors, dit fermement le blond.

-Et ?

-Quoi et ?

-Je ne suis pas stupide, quoi de plus ?

-Pas grand-chose excepté qu'elle a exigé de moi de savoir pourquoi je pouvais rester, et pas elle. Je lui ai dit que je te connaissais mieux qu'elle, et elle a voulu que je le prouve...

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? soupira Harry.

-Ahem... Le début de la prophétie...

-Oh Merlin...

-Quoi ? J'ai dit que le tout début!

-Tu veux vraiment que tout le monde soit au courant ou quoi ?

-Mais c'est ta _petite amie_, Harry! fit Draco.

-Arrête Dray, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute.

Le blond se tut, légèrement vexé tout de même.

-Écoute Drago... Je sais bien que vous ne vous entendez pas, qu'elle t'énerve, et que tu voudrais que je prenne ma décision plus vite... Mais pour moi aussi c'est dur! Essaye d'attendre encore un peu même si... même si c'est pénible.

Drago soupira.

-Et attendre pourquoi ? Ce ne doit pas être si compliqué tout de même!

-Si... justement, ça l'est pour moi.

-Mais...

-S'il te plait... Drago...

-Comme si j'avais le choix, de toute façon, grogna ce dernier.

-Tu l'as, justement le choix. Attendre, ou bien te détourner totalement et trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

-Merci le choix!

-Bon, on arrête la discussion là ou tu es décidé à ce qu'on s'énerve encore ?

-Oui, oui... Désolé. J'ai les nerfs assez à vif...

Harry sourit contre lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Ce n'est rien.

Drago sourit, un peu crispé.

-Ça va, pas trop fatigué ?

-Si, un peu, mais bon...

-Tu devrais dormir alors...

Harry soupira.

-Oui, peut-être...

-Ça vaut mieux, je préfère...

-Tu sais que tu tournes à mère-poule ?

-Je m'en fiche, si c'est toi que j'ai à protégé.

-Ouais... Je suis pas convaincu.

Drago le frappa doucement.

-Bon bon, je dors, je dors!

-Excellente idée, ou alors c'est moi qui y veillerai!

Harry sourit et ferma finalement les yeux.

-D'accord, je dors...

Il mit quelques minutes à peine à s'endormir, et Drago regarda avec douceur la poitrine du jeune homme se lever et s'abaisser régulièrement. Il ne tarda pas également à fermer les yeux, suivant l'exemple de son meilleur ami. La journée avait été éprouvante...

(...)

-Drago, Drago réveille-toi! souffla quelqu'un en le secouant légèrement.  
Le blond ouvrit les paupières, et, aveuglé par la lumière, les referma aussitôt.  
-Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.  
-Réveille-toi, allez!  
Au bout d'un moment, le blond parvint à ouvrir les yeux normalement et il distingua la forme de Salazar penché au-dessus de lui.  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Disons qu'il y a une fille que ni toi ni moi n'apprécions beaucoup dans le couloir qui mène à ici, et si elle vous trouve comme ça...  
-Qu'elle vienne seulement, marmonna Drago.

Il referma paresseusement les yeux en soupirant.

-Drago...!

Salazar le secoua encore légèrement.  
-Allez, lève-toi, tu as dormi toute la nuit! Il ne faut pas qu'elle vous surprenne ainsi, ou elle risque de faire une crise et ce n'est vraiment pas ce dont Harry a besoin. Il doit se reposer. Rogue à beau avoir dit que le poison se rétractait, cela reste tout de même très étrange et on ne sait pas ce que son corps peut produire comme changement.

À contre cœur, l'héritier des Malefoy rouvrit à nouveau les paupières et dénoua ses bras d'autour de la taille de Harry, descendant du lit. Encore abruti par le sommeil, les cheveux en batails, il se laissa simplement retomber sur la chaise déposée près du lit de Harry, regardant le vide d'un air absent. À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Ariane entra sans se préoccuper du bruit qu'elle faisait. Elle s'avança directement vers le lit de Harry qui dormait toujours, pas le moindre du monde perturbé par le boucan provoqué par l'apparition de la jeune fille. Elle s'arrêta devant la couche du Serpentard et s'accroupit près de lui, lui prenant la main. Enfin, elle leva son regard bleu délavé vers Salazar.  
-Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir, répondit glacialement le mage, la jaugeant de toute sa hauteur.

Le teint de Harry était pâle, beaucoup plus que celui de Drago – et beaucoup trop. Ses joues et son front étaient toujours aussi brûlant et il s'était remit à trembler sous ses couvertures, dominé par une glaciale température, et ce malgré la chaleur corporelle qui l'avait envahie, son front en témoignant par sa moiteur et le rouge colorant ses joues, donnant une étrange palette de couleur à son visage livide.

-Pas d'avancements ?  
-Quoi, tu voudrais que le poison finisse d'agir et le tue ?  
Elle le foudroya du regard.  
-Tu sais très bien que je voulais dire!

-Peut-être, mais je m'en fiche bien, répliqua à nouveau Drago. Et s'il y a de l'avancement, tu le verras toi-même d'ici quelques heures s'il crève ou s'il se rétablie! Maintenant, sors d'ici!

-T'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Malefoy!

-Toi non plus!

-Je ne t'en ai pas donné!

-Non, mais tu me parles comme à ton chien!

-C'est parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux cela! Humpf!

-Mpff, vous allez arrêter ? fit une voix ensommeillée.

-Harry!

Drago fut aussitôt près de meilleur ami, qui le regardait, un sourire en coin, les yeux encore à demi fermés.

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda doucement le blond, posant une main sur son front, alors que Salazar s'était approché du lit, à l'opposé de Drago et fixait du coin de l'oeil Ariane, restée en retrait, foudroyant du regard le Serpentard.

-Ça va, sauf qu'un réveil composé de deux personnes qui crient, ce n'est pas des plus agréables...

-Désolé mais... Elle ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il fallait te laisser dormir.

Harry soupira.

-Et bien maintenant, je ne dors plus.

Il se retourna vers Salazar.

-Tu veux bien m'aider à m'asseoir ?

-Bien sûr!

Le mage s'approcha, et posa une main dans le dos de l'adolescent. Il l'aida à se redresser avec précautions.Drago s'empressa par la suite de placer un oreiller dans son dos, permettant à son meilleur ami de s'adosser.

-Ça fait du bien d'un peu s'asseoir! Agaçant d'être couché tout le temps.

-Mais...

-Mais il le faut je sais bien!

Salazar lui sourit d'un air indulgent.

-Tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Les murs ont cessés de valser...

-Tu as bien dormi ?

Drago sentit un léger sous-entendu moqueur dans la question, mais Harry resta de marbre et répondit par l'affirmative.Son regard tomba enfin sur Ariane et il lui fit un sourire incertain, avant de bâiller.

-Comment vas-tu ?

-COMMENT VAIS-JE ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre Harry!

Celui ferma les yeux et soupira.

-Arrête de crier tu veux ?

-Oh je suis désolée! J'étais si inquiète, tu peux pas savoir!

-Ben tout le monde me l'a dit depuis que je me suis réveillé donc...

-Depuis que tu t'es...

Elle sembla comprendre que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait, et jeta un regard noir à Drago qui souriait méchamment.

-Comment as-tu pu ? s'écria-t-elle.

-Harry avait besoin de repos, pas d'une furie hystérique, répondit nonchalamment le blond.

Harry ne releva pas le commentaire, un simple sourire au visage.

-Mais...

-Il a peut-être raison! Et puis ça fait plaisir de te voir maintenant, hier je n'étais pas en état de vraiment m'en rendre compte...

-On aurait tout de même dû me prévenir!

-Drago était le seul avec moi...

-Et puis, je me suis endormi, peu de temps après, reprit de plus bel le blond.

-Endormi ? demanda d'un ton soupçonneux la jeune fille.  
-Eh bien oui! J'étais fatiguée, j'étais resté dans un état permanent de stress, et tu n'aidais certainement pas!

-Oh, excusez-moi d'avoir déranger son Altesse avec mes inquiétudes! ironisa Ariane.

-Non mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? les coupa soudain Harry d'une voix irritée et au timbre beaucoup plus haut que précédemment.

Les deux adolescents se turent, s'envoyant des regards assassins.  
-Bon, si vous recommencez, c'est dehors! dit Salazar, en ayant sûrement marre aussi.

Harry lui sourit. Ariane releva dignement la tête et contourna le lit de son petit ami pour venir s'asseoir, face à Drago. Celui-ci la regarda faire, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres qui, mine de rien, amusait Harry mais dans ce cas-ci, intérieurement. Mieux valait ne pas déclencher à nouveau la colère de la jeune fille.

-Enfin un peu de calme, souffla Harry, croisant les bras. Alors, que s'est-il passé dernièrement dans l'école ?

-Je ne sais pas, je suis resté ici tout le temps, dit Drago en haussant les épaules.  
-Dumbledore a reparlé du bal de Saint-Valentin, c'est déjà dans une semaine! Et puis sinon, rien de très spécial...

-Ah bon ? Qu'a-t-il dit, à propos du bal ?

-Bah, pas grand chose, qu'il fallait être accompagné, et avoir une tenue de soirée...

-Accompagné ? s'étrangla Harry.

-Oui, obligatoirement... Mais on y va ensemble, alors ou est le problème ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Drago grogna tout bas.

-Que...

Harry se mit à réfléchir à toute allure.

-Que je ne serai peut-être pas sorti d'ici pour le bal, et que ça m'ennuierait... de te voir y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Une semaine ! Tu ne serais pas sorti dans une semaine ? Tu rigoles! Bien sûr que tu le seras, tu ne supportes pas l'infirmerie, tu me l'as toujours dit...

-Oui mais avec Salazar et puis...

-Je suis sûr qu'il te laissera sortir, après tout, il y a une fête... Pourquoi rester tous les deux enfermer ici ?

-Parce que... je serai peut-être encore malade.

-C'est moi ou tu veux vraiment pas aller à ce bal, Harry ?

Il soupira.

-C'est juste que... J'aime pas trop danser.

-Toi ? Ne pas aimer danser ? Et c'était quoi, en Belgique alors ?

-Bah... Pas devant toute l'école, ce n'est pas le même genre de musique, et tout...

-Tu te fous de moi là ? **(1)**

-Mais non! En boîte c'est différent, tu passes presque inaperçu... Tu sais bien que je déteste attirer l'attention, en Belgique c'était la même chose!

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi... Alors, tu veux y aller, ou non ? Je peux très bien demander à Alexander de m'accompagner, dans le cas contraire!

Harry hésita, et puis, n'osant regarder Drago dans les yeux, il répondit :

-Non, ça va je viens... Et puis c'est qui ce Alexander ?

-Oh... C'est un ami... Sixième année, Serpentard...

-Je ne le connais pas...

-Il est nouveau de cette année, il est dans ma classe.

-Ah...

-Alors, tu vas venir...

-Oui, oui, répondit Harry. Je viendrai, si je peux sortir...

-Génial! Bon, je dirai non à Alexander, il m'avait déjà demandé, mais j'avais dit que je ne savais pas...

Drago roula des yeux. Harry ne le regarda pas, et ne s'aperçut donc de rien. Il haussa les épaules.

-Parfait.

-Bon, je vais y aller, j'ai cours!

Elle se pencha vers Harry, l'embrassa doucement, puis lui sourit et sortit de la pièce. Drago se leva et s'apprêta à sortir également sans un regard pour Harry. Salazar le dépassa rapidement, et sortit avant lui.

-Drago ? fit Harry, le regardant alors que le blond allait rouvrir la porte.

Il s'immobilisa, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

-Écoute, je sais que... Enfin je... Je suis désolé.

-Désolé pourquoi ? demanda Harry. Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est moi qui suis mal dans toute cette histoire.

-Si. Je ne devrais pas être là, c'est tout.

Il ouvrit la porte, et alla dans le couloir, ignorant l'appel de Harry. Ses yeux se voilaient légèrement tandis qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui.

Rester seul, Harry fixa la cloison fermée. Un moment s'écoula, interminable aurait-on dit. Il finit par se saisir de son oreiller et le lança contre le mur.

-Pourquoi ! demanda-t-il au vide, désespéré.

Une voix retentie, le faisant sursauter.

-Quelqu'un m'a un jour dit que la vie prend toujours le chemin le plus difficile possible...

-Elle est beaucoup trop difficile pour moi, Merlin! fit Harry, se laissant retomber dans son lit.

-Je le sais Harry, mais tu n'aides pas, non plus...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse, hein ?  
-Que tu prennes le temps de réfléchir ?  
-Je l'ai fait! Je fais que ça... Dès que je vois Drago je ne peux pas m'en empêcher! J'aimerais pouvoir l'aimer devant tout le monde, mais j'aime Ariane aussi, je ne peux pas m'imaginer sans elle...  
Il se tut, le regard brillant de colère et de tristesse. Merlin s'approcha de lui.  
-Tu sais, parfois il faut penser d'une autre façon...  
-C'est-à-dire ?  
-Si tu n'avais pas le choix, qui laisserais-tu ? Qui supporterais-tu le moins de perdre ?

-Je, je ne sais pas, finit-il par répondre. Je tiens aux deux, et déjà, je n'ai pas le choix... Il faut que je choisisse. Mais qui... ?

-Tu es le seul à pouvoir le dire... dit affectueusement Merlin. Alors réfléchis, mais ne traîne pas, avant de perdre les deux...  
Il se tut, et Harry le sentit disparaître de la pièce, ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Harry se laissa retomber dans son lit désormais dépourvu d'oreiller, fixant le plafond d'un air morne...

Trois jours plus tard, personne ne comprenant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé. Le poison avait disparu. Harry, toujours sujet à un peu de fièvre, resta deux jours de plus à l'infirmerie, mais Rogue avait certifié à tous: plus une trace du poison dans le sang, ou dans le corps de l'adolescent.  
Même si cela rassura tout le monde, Salazar restait sur ses gardes... Que le poison ait disparut ne changeait pas les faits: quelqu'un avait essayé de tuer le Survivant, et il réessayerait sûrement.  
Harry, lui, ne pensait qu'au bal qui se déroulerait deux jours après sa sortie... Drago n'était pas revenu le voir à l'infirmerie, mais Salazar lui avait assuré l'avoir vu traîner dans les environs. Harry ne souhaitait pas parler de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait, préférant se plonger dans un silence profond, à la plus grande exaspération du mage.  
Son retour passa inaperçu dans le flot d'élèves, prouvant que l'information de son empoisonnement était restée connue de peu de personnes. Rien ne semblait avoir changé dans l'atmosphère du collège, excepté que l'euphorie avait à première vue augmenter en vue du bal qui approchait à grands pas. Dans toute cette effervescence festive, Harry n'aperçut nulle part Ariane tout comme Drago. Après avoir flâné un moment dans les couloirs, à la recherche de l'un ou d'un l'autre, il finit par soupirer, carrer les épaules et se frayer un chemin dans le flot des élèves, arborant un air suffisant. Son air suffisait à éloigner bon nombre d'élèves, trop peureux pour se mesurer à un des deux Princes de Serpentard. Harry souriait intérieurement de cette liberté, il détestait être entouré d'une foule en liesse. Il descendit rapidement à la salle commune de Serpentard, ne prêtant guère attention à qui que ce soit. Il y parvint enfin et soupira tandis que le tableau pivotait et découvrait la salle commune, déjà presque déserte. Montant à son dortoir – il n'avait nulle envie de se rendre en cours – il pénétra dans la pièce déserte et se laissa tomber lourdement dans son lit. Enfin chez soi! Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, savourant de ne plus bouger, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il grogna et ouvrit les yeux, à temps pour apercevoir des cheveux blonds et des yeux gris, avant que ceux-ci ne se détournent et que la porte ne se referme sur eux. Harry se releva brusquement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Drago descendait déjà l'escalier.

-Combien de temps est-ce que tu comptes me faire la tête ainsi ? s'écria-t-il.

-Combien de temps tu comptes jouer avec moi ? entendit-il en réponse, tandis que le blond s'éloignait et s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle commune.

Harry ne lui courut pas après. Il referma simplement la porte de son dortoir et retourna dormir. Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre s'ils n'étaient pas contents de ce qu'il pouvait, lui, donner. Il se recoucha et s'endormit rapidement.

-Hey Harry, tu ne t'habilles pas pour le bal ?

-Blaise, tu trouves vraiment que j'ai une tête à me pouponner pour le bal ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir la réponse ? fit malicieusement celui-ci, réussissant à tirer un sourire au brun.

-Je m'habillerai tout à l'heure, c'est-à-dire à la dernière minute, comme d'habitude!

-Tu sors avec une des plus belles filles de l'école, et tu ne fais pas de petits efforts ?

-Blaise, la nature m'a déjà gâtée, l'effort, je n'ai pas besoin de le faire.

Le Serpentard éclata de rire, agrandissant le sourire de l'ex-Gryffondor.

-Allez mon vieux, on se retrouve plus tard, j'ai une douche à prendre.

-C'était donc ça l'odeur !

Il le foudroya du regard, et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Harry soupira, et referma les yeux. À peine eut-il l'impression d'avoir replongé dans les douceurs du rêve et du sommeil qu'il se réveilla à nouveau alors qu'on le secouait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore au lit! Tu n'auras jamais le temps de te préparer! Tu te rends compte de la honte que tu me ferais ! Allez, debout!

-'ormir Salazar, marmonna vaguement Harry.

-Oh s'il te plait! Descendant de mes pouvoirs, et incapable de s'habiller un peu correctement!

Harry grogna quelque chose.

-Hors du lit, et que ça saute! Je vais te montrer, ce que c'est moi, d'être fin prêt pour un bal!

-'suis maudit.

-Tu le seras si tu ne te bouges pas un peu!

Harry se leva de mauvaise grâce.

-File prendre une douche!

-Humpff...

Il s'y rendit tout de même tandis que le mage mettait la chambre à sac, sortant toutes les robes du Serpentard en maugréant contre la couleur, la taille, la coupe...

-J'vais devoir finir par en faire une moi-même!

Le brun sourit en fermant la porte, imaginant Salazar se mettant au tricot.

-Petit insolent, va! s'écria Salazar. C'est pour toi que je fais cette robe, enlève-moi ce sourire!  
-C'est dans ma nature Salazar. Je retiens de mes ancêtres! C'est dans mon sang, désolé! répliqua moqueusement Harry, derrière la porte, en se déshabillant.

Il entendit Salazar grogner.  
-Ton sang... Pfff écoute-moi ça!

Salazar n'entendit pas la réponse de Harry, le jet d'eau de la douche se faisant alors entendre. La chaleur se répandit sur le corps de l'adolescent qui soupira d'aise. Il se réveillait peu à peu sous le jet. Ses plus noires pensées s'envolant, il n'eut en tête bientôt plus que le bal. Quelle heure pouvait-il bien être, à présent ? Il se demanda un instant comment serait habillée Ariane, et sourit à cette pensée. Elle serait sûrement très belle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude... Il avait bien fait, à vrai dire, d'y aller avec elle, ça lui éviterait les regards curieux qui se seraient posés sur lui, si Drago l'avait accompagné. Il se gifla pourtant très vite mentalement. Comment pouvait-il dire aimer Drago s'il ne se sentait même pas capable d'affronter les regards ? Lui qui avait toujours méprisé les interrogations et interprétations des autres. Soupirant, il ferma enfin l'arrivée d'eau et sortit de la cabine de douche, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Il sortit par la suite de la pièce. Il retrouva Salazar dans le dortoir, tenant devant lui une robe qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Heu...?

-Une création improvisée! Je l'ai intitulée « Pour un petit insolent »... t'en penses quoi ?

-Y'a un peu trop de froufrous à mon goût... répondit simplement Harry.

-Et jamais content, avec ça! grogna Salazar, avant de faire un geste de la main vers la robe de cérémonie.

-Ah! Voilà qui est mieux! sourit Harry, s'approchant de la tenue blanche.

-Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt! Tu vas donc me faire le plaisir de l'enfiler, et après je t'arrangerai un peu.

-Oui tonton, déclara Harry, avec un grand sourire, se dirigeant à nouveau vers la salle d'eau.

Il enfila une chemise blanche et un jeans noir, parfait contraste, puis passa la robe. Il devait admettre que son mentor avait fait du beau travail. La robe, sans le mouler, était assez proche de son corps pour en faire remarquer les formes. Sortant de la salle d'eau à grands pas, il tourna sur lui-même devant Salazar.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Que ça te va bien... Mais qu'il manque quelque chose.

Harry se tourna avec surprise vers lui, et le vit se mordiller la lèvre inférieure.

-Je pense savoir!

-Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes rajouter ?

Le mage ne répondit pas, mais ferma les yeux et claqua des doigts. Un étrange collier se plaça dans sa main, et avant que Harry n'ait eu le temps de regarder, Salazar le plaçait dans son cou.

-Parfait! Ça comble le col de la robe...

-Et c'est quoi, ce collier ? demanda Harry, allant se regarder dans le miroir.

-Oh... un truc Serpentard.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-...

-Salazar... menaça Harry.

-Ça aide à canaliser les pouvoirs... Aucun de mes héritiers n'a su le porter, mais toi si...

-Tu veux dire que je suis le premier à qui tu peux attacher cette babiole autour du cou ? reprit Harry, prenant entre ses doigts l'accessoire fait d'argent. Chaque maille du collier représentait un petit serpent aux yeux de diamant, leurs corps ondulant et saisissant la queue du reptile voisin. La robe, d'un blanc immaculé brodé aux ourlets de noir et de vert; les manches bouffantes rappelant un style moyenâgeux et le col en V, qui laissait nu la gorge se complétaient tous parfaitement. Le pendentif donnait cette touche finale que Salazar avait semblé rechercher. Une petite touche spéciale... plus que spéciale.

-Bien... Après moi, oui.

Harry contempla le collier encore un peu, avant de se tourner vers son mentor et de sourire.

-Il est magnifique, merci!

-Bon, dépêchons, tu vas devoir y aller!

-Je te rejoins dans la Salle Noire ce soir ? Nous avions des choses à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, alors que le mage le poussait vers la sortie.

-Oui, je sais! Je te l'avais promis avant de partir...

-Tu fais bien de t'en rappeler! Bon, à ce soir alors!

Salazar grogna et referma la porte derrière lui. Harry ne perdit pas de temps à descendre l'escalier. La salle commune de Serpentard était en effervescence, mais il n'aperçut Drago nulle part, contrairement à Ariane qui l'attendait, debout, non loin. Il s'avança vers elle, d'une démarche souple, un sourire presque carnassier sur les lèvres... Comme prédit, elle était magnifique. Elle était vêtue d'une belle robe pourvut d'un décolleter plongeant de sorte que le vêtement s'attache à son cou. La tenue étant teinte d'un magnifique bleu Berlin qui scintillait lorsqu'elle faisait un mouvement et faisaient ainsi apparaître d'autres teintes de bleus, mettant ses délicieuses courbes en valeur. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés sur sa nuque et elle s'était légèrement maquillée. Il parvint à elle et l'embrassa avec ferveur. Elle se détacha de lui en riant.

-Eh bien...

-Comment veux-tu que je réagisse devant une créature divine comme toi ?

-Comme tu l'as fait est déjà bien suffisant!

-J'ai l'âme d'un Don Juan, je n'y peux rien. On y va ?

-Avec plaisir!

Elle lui sourit, et il lui prit le bras avec galanterie. Ils sortirent tous deux, et remontèrent vers la Grande Salle.

-Belle soirée en perspective ? demanda Harry, alors qu'il grimpait l'escalier qui les mènerait au hall.

-Je l'espère, en tout cas!  
Ils se sourirent, et arrivèrent rapidement aux grandes portes qui les mèneraient à la fête. À l'intérieur, le bruit des conversations se faisait entendre, créant un bourdonnement effroyable. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent confronté à une foule d'élèves aux robes plus colorées les unes que les autres. Apparemment, la fête s'annonçait être un franc succès. Sans même attendre, Harry entraîna Ariane sur la piste, tandis qu'un rythme rapide se faisait entendre... Harry la fit rapidement tournoyer sur elle-même avec un sourire.

-Une petite danse, ça te dit ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr!

Elle rayonnait, tout en se plaçant près de Harry. Ils commencèrent à bouger, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à arriver au tempo de la musique. Complètement subjugué par leur danse, évoluant sur la piste, Harry en oublia peu à peu ce qui se déroulait tout autour de lui, se contentant de bouger avec Ariane, retrouvant d'une certaine manière l'univers qu'il avait côtoyé pendant quelques jours, en Belgique.

Une personne dans la salle, elle, n'oubliait pas du tout ce qui se passait. Drago regardait le couple, les yeux emplis de jalousie pour la jeune fille. Assit à une table, il finissait déjà son second verre, en moins de quinze minutes. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui seulement... avec cette fille. Hermione, qui l'accompagnait cette fois encore, essayait désespérément de faire la conversion ce qui s'avérait être un échec total.

-Arrête un peu Drago, tu es exaspérant!

-Rien ne t'empêche de partir, dit-il sans même la regarder.

-Et puis quoi encore! Si on allait danser plutôt ? Ça te changerait les idées!

-Je ne danserai qu'avec une personne, et elle est occupée! grogna-t-il.

-Eh bien essaye d'en profiter pour l'approcher, au lieu de te morfondre ici!

-De l'approcher ? Désolé, mais même si je m'attachais un panneau lumineux avec en gros titre « je suis ici » sur la tête, il ne me verrait même pas!

-Pfffff t'es vraiment pas optimiste hein ?

-Je vois même pas pourquoi je le serais...

Il vida d'un trait le troisième verre de bièraubeurre qu'il avait devant lui... Il allait devoir se réapprovisionner, donc traverser la salle... Il aurait du se mettre plus près du bar! Tandis qu'il se levait, et que le morceau musical changeait, il put apercevoir Harry, entraîné par Ariane vers un coin plus tranquille de la Grande Salle. Il s'efforça de détourner les yeux, le coeur lourd... Ce qu'il détestait cela! Être abaissé à souffrir... L'ancien précepte de son père lui revenait « Un Malefoy n'aime pas, et ne montre jamais quand il souffre! » Ouais, ben c'était on ne peut plus raté!

Ariane plaqua Harry contre un mur et se pressa contre lui, avant de l'embrasser.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est ennuyant comme soirée ? lui demanda-t-elle. Il y aurait tellement de choses plus passionnantes à faire...

Harry la regarda avec un sourire amusé, alors que les mains de la jeune fille se baladait sur son torse.

-Vraiment ? fit-il innocemment.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire...

Il sourit, avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

-Je crois que je vois oui... Et puis c'est vrai que l'ambiance ici est... moindre ?

Ariane rit et le prit par la main pour sortir de la salle. Harry se laissa entraîner, sans un regard en arrière pour quiconque, se contentant de suivre la jeune fille à travers différent couloir.

-Et où m'emmènes-tu ainsi ? lui demanda-t-il.

Ariane se contenta de rire légèrement et ne répondit rien. Après avoir traversé maints couloirs – et passé trois fois devant un mur bien précis – ils entrèrent dans une grande pièce spacieuse, le décor et l'aménagement faisant penser à un loft. À peine entré, Harry sentit deux mains s'attaquer à ses habits. Il rit, et embrassa Ariane. Tous deux commencèrent à enlever les quelques vêtements qui les gênaient plus que jamais. Elle le poussa finalement sur le grand lit, montant à califourchon sur lui, seulement habillé de ses sous-vêtements – tout comme lui. Il sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus présente, tandis qu'elle sentait son bas ventre s'enflammer.Harry glissa ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, et fit sauter les attaches de son soutien. Se redressant sur le matelas, il vint lui embrasser le cou, mordillant par la même occasion sa peau, descendant lentement et accentuant la torture. Débarrasser de son soutien-gorge, Ariane laissa champ libre à Harry, la tête renversée vers l'arrière et haletant déjà quelque peu. Harry s'arrêta soudain, sous un grognement de mécontentement de la jeune fille. Elle rouvrit les yeux, et le regarda. Il souriait.

-Quoi ?  
-Rien, je pensais juste... à toi... à nous deux...  
Elle lui sourit, et ils s'embrassèrent. Les derniers barrages entre leurs deux corps furent vite enlevés et ils se retrouvèrent nus, les yeux brillants de désir.

Harry fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à la taille de la jeune fille, excitant ses sens. Il la renversa habilement sur le lit, se retrouvant en position dominante tandis que sa bouche s'emparait d'un des seins de la jeune fille, faisant de petits cercles avec sa langue aussi du mamelon durci.

Ariane gémissait de plus en plus fort, tant la caresse sur son corps l'enflammait. Elle arqua le dos pour se retrouver plus proche encore du corps de Harry, dont elle voulait sentir la présence en elle.

Ses mains descendirent encore un peu plus sur le corps de la jeune fille, s'arrêtant à sa taille. Revenant s'emparer de ses lèvres, il la pénétra par la même occasion, lentement, en une douce torture. Elle poussa un soupir, sentant une délivrance passagère l'emporter. Mais très vite, elle ressentit un besoin de vitesse, d'infini, et le va-et-vient de Harry commença, l'emportant dans les affres du plaisir.

Totalement extatique lui-même, Harry se laissa emporter par le flot de plaisir qui les submergeait tous les deux, risquant de les noyer. Son dernier coup de rein se perdit dans leurs soupirs, et il se déversa en elle en se laissant légèrement tomber sur son corps. Elle avait fermé les yeux, un air de béatitude sur le visage. Harry déposa successivement plusieurs baiser sur son visage, puis dans son cou, et se retira, se laissant choir tout près d'elle, sur le lit, la respiration haletante. Sans la moindre pensée pour le blond qui buvait toujours, seul dans la grande salle, il s'endormit rapidement, pressé contre le corps de son amante.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il faisait encore nuit et la lumière blafarde de la lune éclairait la chambre. Ariane était toujours profondément endormit à côté de lui, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Harry la regarda d'un air attendrie, avant de finalement se lever du matelas et de chercher ses vêtements dans la pièce. Salazar devait l'attendre dans la Salle Noire, et il avait faillit l'oublier... Il avait besoin d'explications. Il trouva ses affaires éparpillées aux quatre coins de la salle, et se rhabilla rapidement. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il avait hâte d'entendre Salazar. Avec un dernier regard derrière lui, il sortit de la pièce, s'engageant dans les couloirs obscurs du château. Après quelques minutes, il parvint à la Salle Noire, mais s'arrêta en entendant deux voix en parvenir. Ne reconnaissant pourtant pas le deuxième visiteur qui se trouvait avec Salazar, la voix étouffée par l'immense porte – il avait emprunté les couloirs secrets – il pénétra dans la pièce, bâillant, encore assez échevelé. Il s'immobilisa aussitôt, et son coeur manqua un battement en reconnaissant les cheveux blonds platine de l'invité.

-Drago...

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux argentés reflétant un sentiment de douleur et de trahison. Harry en frissonna des pieds à la tête et préféra détourner le regard vers Salazar, celui-ci se trouvant assis dans un fauteuil tout près. Les yeux du mage ne reflétaient rien, deux iris neutres dans ce malaise ambiant, mais Harry savait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. S'approchant doucement, il vint également s'asseoir.

-Nous avions à parler, alors je suis venu te voir, commença-t-il.

-Je suis touché que tu t'en sois souvenu, répliqua Salazar.

Harry fut touché par le ton du mage et un malaise encore plus grand le saisit.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas oublier ça...

-Non, mais c'est bien la seule chose que tu sembles ne pas oublier!

Harry baissa les yeux. Drago se taisait, les yeux dans le vague, mais portés loin de Harry.

-Tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire de reproches ? fit Harry, d'une voix extrêmement calme.

-Non, ce ne serait pas à moi d'en faire, mais bon, je me fais porte-parole!

-Eh bien oublie cette idée, ce n'est pas à toi de t'en mêler!

-Alors ne vient plus jamais m'en parler...

-Je reviendrai un autre jour, tu n'as pas l'air en état de parler de quoique ce soit en fait...

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, mais le verrou de celui-ci se ferma aussitôt, comme celui de toutes les autres.

-Il n'est pas question que tu sortes d'ici. Nous avons à parler de choses importantes!

-Et quel droit as-tu de m'enfermer ici ?

-Du droit de ton mentor, peut-être ?

-Pas légalement, désolé...

-Eh bien, du droit d'un ami, alors, ou d'un adulte responsable ?

-Peut-être... Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tout cela ne pourrait pas attendre à demain, si tu ne veux pas parler de certaines choses, dont tu m'avais promis, à l'infirmerie.

-Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas en parler...

-Laissez, je m'en vais, je vois que je gêne.

Drago se leva, et dépoussiéra ses vêtements, sans jeter un regard à Harry.

-Non, pas du tout, Drago, mais ça concerne disons... Certaines personnes avant un sang spécial dans les veines, répliqua Salazar.

-Ah, vous commencez avec le sang pur ou impur, maintenant ?

-Oh pitié, Drago! Ne commence pas toi aussi!

-Je ne commence rien du tout, je pose une question!

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec un sang pur! Harry à mon sang qui coule dans ses veines! Le dernier descendant de ma lignée, tu connais un sang identique à celui-là, sur Terre peut-être ?

-Je n'ai rien à répondre, je vais vous laisser à deux...

-Repasse quand tu veux, Drago... _MA_ porte te sera toujours ouverte...

Harry regarda Draco s'en aller, sans rien dire. Il se retourna finalement vers Salazar.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, marmonna-t-il.

-Ai-je encore le droit de te regarder ? cingla le mage.  
-Oh pitié, ne commence pas toi non plus!  
-Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ?  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas Ariane que je ne peux pas l'aimer!

-Elle te détruira complètement Harry! Tout ce que tu as bâtit autour de toi s'effondrera, petit à petit!

-Je ne te crois pas! Elle m'aime!

-Te rends-tu compte du massacre sentimentale et moral que tu fais autour de toi Harry ?

-Mais je ne fais aucun massacre!

-Ah non ? Et quelle impression Draco t'a-t-il fait, lorsque tu es arrivé ici, finissant de t'habiller et complètement échevelé ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir trompé quelqu'un Harry, avec la mine que tu avais ? Après être sortit aussi discrètement de la Grande Salle avec cette fille ? Il n'a pas été dupe, mon grand! Ne le prends pas pour un idiot non plus!

-Mais je ne le prends pas pour un idiot! Et j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux, à l'âge que j'ai, non ?

-Oui, tu en as le droit... Et tu veux que je te dise? Il a les mêmes droits que toi! Et tu sais ce que je voudrais le plus ? Qu'il surmonte ses sentiments, et qu'il te plaque là, et qu'il t'adresse plus la parole!

Harry fixa son mentor, yeux écarquillés.

-Tu ne penses pas vraiment ça! répliqua Harry. Je sais très bien que tu ne voudrais pas me voir dans la même situation de détresse dans laquelle il est, lui!

-Ouais, et bien je crois que là, tu le mériterais...

Il se tut, et un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

-Tu sais, je ne le fais vraiment pas exprès..., soupira Harry.

-Ce soir, pourtant, répliqua Salazar. Ce soir tu l'as fait exprès! Tu savais très bien ce qui en retournerait, en allant te cacher dans le château avec cette fille, et en couchant avec elle. Tu l'as fait exprès et tu l'as blessé plus que tu ne pourras jamais le faire...

-Je... Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal...

-Pose-toi vraiment la question Harry... Si tu ne le voulais pas, pourquoi as-tu couché avec elle ?  
-Je ne sais pas, j'y ai pas pensé et...  
-Pas pensé ? Tu trouves ça plus pardonnable, maintenant ?  
-Non mais...  
-Mais ?  
-C'est juste que je suis un mec! Merde! J'ai agi en mec!  
-Mec sans cerveau, tu sous-entends ?  
Harry le foudroya du regard.

-Tu sais parfaitement ce que je voulais dire! Je suis comme tout le monde dans ce domaine là Salazar! Je suis humain aussi, et l'erreur est humaine!  
-Donc, coucher avec cette fille était une erreur ?

Harry serra les dents.

-Arrête de retourner tout ce que je dis en question pour me faire culpabilisé!

-As-tu seulement réfléchi une fois aux conséquences de ton geste ?  
-Je te l'ai dit, non, je n'ai pas réfléchi et je me suis laissé aller!  
-Et maintenant, que vas-tu faire ?

-Mais je ne sais pas! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Ce qui est fait est fait, merde! Pourquoi il faut TOUJOURS que je fasse quelque chose, quand quelqu'un estime que j'ai foiré dans un domaine ?

**-**Je ne te force pas à réagir, mais il le faudra bien! Tu comptes laisser les choses aller ainsi ?

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire, maintenant! Il ne m'a même pas adressé la parole, lorsque je suis rentré ici, et tu espères qu'il voudra bien m'écouter si je vais lui parler ?

-Tu voudrais qu'il réagisse comment... Tu réagirais comment, toi ? Si tu le voyais arriver comme ça, et que tu savais qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un ?

-D'accord! Je serais probablement effondré... mais... Je n'y ai pas pensé je te répète!

Salazar soupira doucement.  
-Je sais Harry... Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire... Laisse un peu de temps s'écouler, et va voir Drago.

Harry acquiesça, soupirant également.

-Je vais allez dormir, d'accord ? fit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la chambre qui lui était aménagée.

**-**

Tout d'abord, désolé s'il reste des fautes d'orthographe, ce dont je ne doute pas, mais j'étais d'une humeur massacrante ce soir, à égorger tout le monde même... Alors j'ai pas trop fait attention, j'ai corrigé ce que j'ai vu et qui était de plus flagrant... Bonne journée, soirée, semaine et peut-être mois à tous! J'vais essayer d'en faire autant...

**_REVIEW PLEASE!_**

_Le Duo Infernal_

_8 Février 2005_

**(1) :** Harry ? Se foutre d'elle ? Qu'est-ce qui lui faire dire ça ? Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, lolll.


	28. Avis à tous

_Avis à tous..._

Eh non, il ne s'agit pas d'un chapitre... Loin de là. Le chapitre suivant, qu'on aurait dû vous poster depuis un bon moment est loin d'être terminé. En fait, si ce message vous est posté, c'est justement à propos de ce chapitre. En raison du manque de temps que nous avons eut dans le mois précédents, Siria et moi avons eut un gros manque d'inspiration pour cette histoire, ce qui a entraîné une démotivation totale, un manque d'idée, et un blocage. Par conséquent, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que nous ne savons pas quand nous posterons. Nous ne savons même pas si il y aura un prochain chapitre et si cet fic sera continuée...

Nous sommes également conscientes, en raison des nombreuses reviews, que nous décevons beaucoup de lectrices (et quelques lecteurs également, sans doute), mais c'est ainsi et nous n'y pouvons rien. Alors il ne vous reste plus qu'à espérer que ce chapitre viendra un jour.

Nous vous aimons beaucoup!

Et merci pour cette grande fidélité dont vous avez fait preuve, à notre égard (j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on disparaît pour toujours, là, loll).

_Le Duo Infernal_


End file.
